The Fates of STEAM
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: After their victory over the aliens, Captain Fleming and the rest of S.T.E.A.M. attempt to pay Robin a visit, but the attempt to reach him didn't go as planned...Meanwhile, Corrin struggles to end the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. Fortunately S.T.E.A.M. is with him on the job. And they aren't the only ones from another world to aid him. (Cover images from Sprites Resource)
1. Chapter 1: What could possibly go wrong?

"What could possibly go wrong?" Henry shrugged.

Everyone expected that to be the answer from the courageous captain as soon as he heard someone say, "I don't know about this Henry…"

With S.T.E.A.M. and Oz's combined efforts they were on the verge of completing the time and space transporter they spent months on. After learning of Robin's resurrection they were more eager to get to their otherworldly friends. There was also something they learned that they wanted to share.

"Will you be fine on your own?" Dorothy asked.

"Robin's world is at peace. There should be no danger."

"I still say you should at least take the rest of the team with you sir." Kathrine said.

"What if our world needs help?"

"General Grant and the others have been strengthenin' up the armies around the world." John replied. "They can go without us for a bit."

"Our people will be ready to help if all else fails." Queen Ozma added.

"Yeah! Besides we wanna to see Robin and the others as badly as you!" Tom said.

"Alright, fair enough." Henry smirked.

"Are you sure we shouldn't run more tests first?" Milton asked. "I would hate to abduct others from their world by accident again."

"I've already done plenty of tests on it." Randolph replied. "I would give our chances of success roughly 67.32%".

"I was kinda hoping for it to be a bit bigger…" Lion replied.

"Well, what can you do?" Tiger Lily asked. "Besides we need to tell Robin what we learned from Queen Ozma as soon as possible."

"Exactly." Henry said. "The sooner he's aware the better. Ensign, when you're ready."

"Aye, aye sir!" The tactical officer pressed a button on the computer and the massive pod shaped machine opened. One by one the members of S.T.E.A.M. entered the machine before it closed behind them.

"Pod stabilized." The officer said.

"Coordinates set." Kathrine said. "Begin transfer."

As they both entered cods and commands at their stations the Wizard of Oz looked at his watch.

"Have a good trip everyone." Milton smiled. "Do send our friends our regards."

Henry smiled from the machine's one window and gave him a thumbs up.

"Beginning countdown." The Wizard said. "Ten…Nine…eight…"

The computers lite up and the machine started to rumble.

"Seven…six…five…four…"

The members of S.T.E.A.M. prepared for the departure.

"Three…two…on-

Suddenly the machine started to erupt with steam.

"What?! It's starting to soon!"

VEET VEET VEET

Alarms started blaring as the team started to panic.

"Abort! Abort!" Kathrine yelled. "Shut everything down!"

The tactical officer pressed a red button.

Beep

Nothing happened.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"The emergency shut down isn't responding!"

The interior started to glow red.

Suddenly the monitor started to crackle with electricity.

"This is bad!" the wizard said.

"Captain!" Kathrine panicked.

"Professor, what's happening?!" Henry asked.

"I don't know! We must have miscalculated!"

"WE?!" John asked.

"Hit the deck!" the helmsmen yelled.

BOOOOM!

A bright flash of light blinded everyone.

Even after that died down the room was still filled with steam.

Kathrine coughed as she waved it away from her.

"What was that?"

"I'm turning on the fans!" the wizard said.

A loud noise was heard as the steam was cleared out.

"What a mess. Captain are you alri-

Kathrine stopped herself in mid-sentence when everyone noticed that the machine was gone as well as the team that was in it.

"Wha…Where did…Status report! Now!"

The tactical officer ran to the computer and pressed some buttons.

"We confirmed a transfer…Oh, no…"

"What is it?" Ozma asked.

"It's set to the wrong coordinates!"

"What?!"

The others hurried to the monitor.

"Retrieve them! Now!" Kathrin ordered.

"The power boilers are fired." The officer replied. "Now what do we do?"

"We…We need to start repairs. It could take days…months even…maybe a whole year…until then…they're stranded wherever they are…" The wizard sighed.

Kathrine looked at where the pod stood.

"Oh, no…"

* * *

Henry felt the harsh sun in his eyes. He slowly opened them to see he was outdoors.

"Ugh…What the…"

He looked around to find himself in the middle of a field.

"Where the…?"

"Awake now?"

He looked behind him to see John siting on the ground. Arms and legs crossed.

"What could possibly go wrong?" huh? One of these days I'm gonna look back at this and laaaaaaaaaaaaaugh."

"Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Ya think?"

Henry stood up and looked around. They were in an open field surrounded by trees. "What is this place?"

"Beats me. We lost the rest of our crew though."

Henry then noticed that the rest of the team was gone. He and John were on their own.

"Uh, oh."

"Well, as much as I like the scenery but let's not stick around. We need to find the others!" John said dusting himself off.

"First we need to find out where we are. Hopefully we landed in Ylisse."

"Yeah. Here's hoping we don't find skeletons and talking goats again."

They then moved into the trees.

* * *

"Ugh. We've been walking for an hour now and still no sign of this forest ending!" John grumbled. Are we ever gonna-

"Hold up."

Henry put a hand to his ear. "You hear that?"

Some faint voices could be heard in the distance.

"Sounds like a gathering." John said.

"In a place like this?" Henry asked. "Let's take a closer look."

They snuck over to the edge of the trees. They then saw two armies.

"Whoa…lot of soldiers out there. Is Robin and Lucina's world at war again?" John asked.

"Either that or we're in the wrong place at the _**really**_ wrong time…Wait…look over there."

In between the two armies there was a young man with white hair and white and black armor with a blue cape, holding a gold sword. To his right was a man in red armor, with long and spiky brown hair. To his left was a man with blond hair, black armor, and a horse.

The white-haired man looked conflicted as he spoke.

"I...I won't betray anyone. I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo and Elise... We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember."

The man with blond hair smiled.

"Well said, little prince. What ties us together is thicker than blood."

The man in red armor stared in shock.

"What are you saying, Corrin? You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?"

The young man shook his head.

"...No. I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either. Ryoma...we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield."

"We feel the same, Corrin." The man in red smiled.

"...But I can't side with either of you against the other. I cannot betray any of my family."

The man in black armor looked in shock.

"Corrin, what are you..."

"...going to do, then?" the man in red asked.

The white-haired boy clenched his fists.

"I'm so sorry, both of you. Please, set your swords aside! I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just—

"I've heard enough!" the man in black growled as he turned to face the man in red. "Corrin, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth..."

"Not while I still stand..." the man in red said. Holding his lightning charged katana. "Corrin is finally back with his family—I will not let you take him again!"

Corrin's eyes widened in shock.

"No, wait! Xander! Ryoma!"

"Don't think for a moment that I will let you take Corrin without a fight. It seems only right to cross swords with my opposing equal. As the heirs of our respective families, why don't we settle this here and now?" Xander asked.

"Prepare yourself, then. I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and my brother!"

"Please, both of you, stop! We can still talk this out inste—

"HAAAA!"

"YAAAAA!"

Both men charged into each other and slammed their swords together.

Corrin stepped back as the fight started.

"Gah, it's no use! They just won't listen to me... I'll have to step in if I want to stop them!"

"Corrin!"

The prince saw a woman with long blue hair approach. She wore a white gown that was cut off from the front with her right leg in a white stocking and her left leg bare except for a golden circlet around the thigh.

"Azura!"

"Corrin, let me help you."

Corrin felt his heart sore at that news. It easily made him feel better, knowing that he was not alone.

"Azura…thank you."

Just then another woman approached. She was a maid with pink hair, a black dress with an apron and knee high heeled boots.

"Phew! I made it in time, Lord Corrin, I'm so glad you're safe!"

The young man looked at the maid in surprise.

"Felicia! What are you doing here?!"

"That's a fine greeting! And here I was panicking after we got separated. I spent all my time trying to figure out where you went! It took a while, but I've finally caught up with you. I don't know what's going on, but you can count on me to help!"

"Thank you." The prince smiled. "I'm grateful to have you here."

Felicia looked at the two armies. "So...who exactly are we fighting? Everyone seems really worked up, but they don't look like they're our allies..."

"Well…I honestly don't know what to say…I've chosen not to side with Hoshido or Nohr."

The maid's eyes widened. "You can't be serious! We are to fight two armies?! What have you gotten yourself into, milord?"

Corrin sighed.

"Hopefully something I can get us out off in one piece. I don't want to fight them…but how can I make them stop?"

"Pssst! Hey, kid!"

Behind all three of them was someone signaling to come into the woods with them.

"Over here! Quickly!"

The three of them hurried into the trees where Henry and John greeted them.

"Sorry for eavesdropping there, son." Henry said. "But we couldn't help but notice your little speech just now."

"A damn fine one it was lad." John added. "But tell me: do you truly think you're up to this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Corrin asked.

"To fight in a war is one thing. But striving to _end_ it in your own way, is quite another." Henry sighed. "I…I knew a great man once. He strived for peace and equality…but we lost him. With his last moments, he ended a horrible war. He saved millions of lives. But it cost him his life…buddy, you're still young. Are you sure you're prepared to take such a risk?"

Corrin stayed still for a second. But he nodded. "I am."

Henry sighed. "Kids these days…"

"Well Henry?" John asked. "Don't we have a motto we live by?"

"…We do what helps the most people." The captain smiled. "Kid, I have no idea what we're all getting thrown into, but if you need help with stopping this fight then count us in."

Corrin's eyes lit up and a smile spread on his face. "Really?!"

"We don't turn down people in need, son!" John smiled.

"Thank you…uh…"

"Henry. Henry Fleming. This here is John Henry."

"Well, Henry, John, well met. My name is Corrin. This is Azura and Fleicia."

"Thank you both." Azura said. "As it stands we need all the help we can get."

"So, what now, Henry?" John asked. "I think it's safe to say that talking to them is off the table."

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words John. I have an idea. If we can take down the commanders of both armies and destroy the chain of command, both, of them will be forced to stand down."

"You want us to fight both Ryoma and Xander?!" Corrin asked.

"Who? Those two you were talking to?"

"They're my brothers! I-I can't-

"Calm down fella. I said their commanders."

"What? Ryoma and Prince Xander are not commanding their armies?" Azura asked.

"It can't be, look. They're too busy fighting each other to give orders, and both armies are moving too efficiently to be going without a leader."

"But they're the eldest members of their receptive royal families. If they aren't giving orders than who are?"

"Maybe it's Leo. It could be any one of the other prince or princesses." Corrin said, looking at his other siblings on the battlefield.

"Too obvious." Henry replied. "Besides, I doubt they'll do anything further to put a target on a royal's head. They'd risk that on the elder brothers, who could protect themselves better."

"Then who?" Fleicia asked.

"We'll have to head hunt them. We'll listen for someone giving orders and jump from the forest here and end them swiftly before the enemy can react." Henry replied. "And we're going to have to move quickly. We should split up. John and I will take the army to the right. You three go after the ones on our left."

"Will you be alright alone?" Corrin asked.

"We're soldiers kid." John smirked. "We're trained for this."

"Okay. Azura, Fleicia, let's go."

Henry watched the three of them move further down the trees.

"Come on, John."

"Right."

The men went into the opposite direction, scouting the area.

"Man, that's a lotta troops." Jonh mumbled.

"Tell me about it. Wait, listen."

They then saw a Wyvern Ridder with two others next to him.

"Press forward! Give them no quarter!"

"Yes, sir!"

The two of them flew on ahead.

"That must be the commander." Henry said.

"Question Henry. How are we gonna take him unarmed?" John asked. "We don't have our steam weapons because you were concerned of sticking out, or frightening people in Robin's world, remember?"

"You have you're hammer." Henry smirked.

"Oh yeah."

John's mechanical fist went into his arm and a giant gold hammer came out.

"What would I do without this baby? And you still got that gift from Marth, right?"

"Sure do." Henry smirked drawing a Rapier. "I knew all that swordplay training with the British Guard would pay off someday. You take the mount, and I'll close in on the ridder."

"Alright. Just say the word."

"Alright. One…two…THREE!"

John rushed out of the trees and toward the commander.

"Hey!"

The ridder turned to John. "Who the-

"RRRAH!" John jumped up and slammed his hammer onto the Wyverns head. The creature fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ahh! Why you…!"

The ridder climbed off and came at John with his axe.

"John, move!"

The man stepped to the side as Henry charged in with the Rapier and pierced the commander's heart.

"Sorry friend. We had no choice."

* * *

Corrin and his friends watched a Samurai gather some men around him.

"Push them back! We will not allow their venom to reach our beloved soil!"

"Yes sir!"

The three Spear Fighters charged on ahead.

"There he is." Corrin said. "Let's go."

Azura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Corrin. Remember what Henry said? We need to make sure we end him quickly or the whole army will be upon us."

"So, what do you propose we do?"

"If I may." Fleicia said. "I can attack him from here, with my dagger. But I doubt that will be enough on its own."

"But it should be enough to stun him." Azura said. "That can provide the opening Corrin and I need."

"Then let's go." Corrin said, readying Yato.

"Here goes nothing!" Fleicia threw the dagger into the Samurai, hitting his shoulder.

"Agh!"

"Corrin, now!"

"Right!"

Azura rushed in first and swung her Blessed Lance upward and knocked the katana out of his hand.

Corrin then came in. "It's over!" He thrusted his Yato into the man, finishing him off.

"No…it can't…ugh…"

* * *

Xander blocked Ryoma's Raijinto with his Siegfried. With his shear streanght he forced the Samurai to jump back.

"You fight well, Prince of Hoshido. But it's time to finish this."

"Very well." Ryoma said holding his katana in front of him.

"Brother!"

A young man with blond hair and black armor on a horse rushed to Xander's side.

"Leo, stay back." Xander said. "This is between me and him."

"Right now that should be the least of our concerns." The prince said.

"Did something happen?"

"Our forward commander has fallen."

Xander turned his head to Leo with his eyes widened in shock. "What!? Hoshidans?"

"No. Two men we are unable to identify. They fled into the forest before we could capture them. What do we do now?"

Xander growled to himself. "We can't afford to be caught between this new force and the Hoshidans...Stop the assault! Order all units to await my command!"

"Right away."

Ryoma smirked as the prince left. "Looks like the battle has been decided."

Xander turned back to Ryoma. "We're not defeated yet."

"Brother!"

A Pegasus landed next to Ryoma. The ridder had red hair, a white dress and knee high red boots.

"Hinoka? What happened?"

"It's…it's Corrin…he and Azura…killed our forward commander."

Ryoma turned to the princess in shock. "Corrin _and_ Azura?! What are they up to? Do they really intend to fight against us?"

"I…I don't know…I couldn't even call to them before they disappeared into the trees. Ryoma, what should we do?"

"...We can't handle fighting on two fronts. Tell everyone to hold position!"

"Right."

As Hinoka flew off on her Pegasus, Xander realized something. " _These unknown men…could they be with Corrin?"_

"Everyone, stop!"

Corrin came out of the trees with Azura, Henry, John and Felicia.

"Prince Xander, those two are the ones that killed the commander!" a Nohrian soldier yelled.

"What?"

"Nothing hasty people!" Henry yelled. "We have a army of soldiers behind us in the trees! Anything rash and I give the order to storm both of your weakened armies!"

Xander and Ryoma took a few steps back. Both armies froze in place.

"That's right. Nobody else needs to die today in this idiotic scuffle."

"Wait, we have a army?" Felicia whispered.

"No. But there's no reason to tell them now, is there?" John muttered.

Corrin stepped forward. "Everyone, listen to me! This has to stop! This fighting will only claim more innocent lives from both sides! Friends will be lost! Families will be torn apart! Why?! What do you hope to gain from all this fighting?!"

Xander glared at Corrin. "Tch. Why, Corrin? Why would you turn on us this way? Even if we aren't blood related, don't you feel any loyalty at all?

"Xander! I just want you to listen to what I'm saying!"

"Corrin...Why would you betray Hoshido?" Ryoma asked. "Have you lost all sense of justice?"

"You don't understand, Ryoma! I haven't betrayed you!"

"I...always thought of you as a brother...Damn it all." Xander growled. "Spread word among the troops. Corrin has turned traitor! From this moment forth, he is our enemy and should be captured on sight!"

"Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Corrin... Even now, I still remember the agony I felt the day you were kidnapped. I know we can't get back the time we lost..." Ryoma sighed. "But...I still hoped that someday we would be reunited as a family...I see now that I was living a fantasy...Tell everyone. Corrin is truly lost to us! If he insists on becoming our enemy, then all we can do is fight him!"

Henry sighed. "Well, so much for that. Come on, kid let's get out of here!"

"No, wait! Maybe I can-

Corrin stopped when Azura griped his shoulder.

"Corrin, nothing you can say will reach either of them. We need to retreat for now. We can't afford to be caught."

"I guess we're runnin' now, aren't we?" John sighed.

Corrin stared sadly at his elder brothers. He then looked at the socked faces on his other siblings.

"Xander...Ryoma...I promise you'll understand one day."

He then ran into the trees with the only friends he had left.

* * *

Corrin and his friends were running for the last few minutes. They stopped when they reached the clearing Henry woke up in

"Let's rest." The captain said. "I doubt they'll follow us this far."

"We can't leave things are they are now." Azura said "We'll be branded as traitors by both kingdoms."

"Well, that's what happens when ya sit on the fence." John sighed. "You're the first one hit once the rock start flyin' back and forth."

"Corrin…I'm sorry. I thought we could settle this peacefully before things got any worse. But those brothers of yours are out for more blood than I though. All my plan has done is make us the hunted."

"It's not your fault Henry." The prince replied. "You tried. And for that I am grateful."

"Listen to me. You'll lose everything if you don't choose a side. It's either Hoshido or Nohr." Azura said.

"No. There's a third option. I can choose not to support either side."

"But...how?"

"I'm with you kid." John said. "I ain't enlisting in a army that fights just to kill out of spite. I fight to protect, not destroy."

"Me too. I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in Nohr." Corrin said. "Even if I were to lose everything... Even if all of them despise me...I can't choose to side with one against the other. I simply can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided."

"I see..." Azura replied. "You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major...I suppose you're right...My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr. But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved. I've made up my mind as well. I will follow you down the path you've chosen."

"Azura...Thank you."

"So, wait…you're going to have to explain some things to me." Henry said. "How do you have siblings from two separate countries?"

Corrin sighed. "I'm still learning that myself…Apparently…I was born in Hoshido. I'm the son of Queen Mikoto…but one night the Nohrian King Garon killed my father and kidnapped me…My memories are still hazy but…After that I was raised with his sons and daughters…they were my family."

"I am a Nohrian Princess as well." Azura replied. "I was kidnapped in retaliation of Corrin's abduction."

"I see…" Henry said. "That explains why you want to save both kingdoms so badly."

"Is…is that really true, Lord Corrin?!" Felicia asked.

"Nobody ever told you?" Corrin asked.

"Uh, Corrin? Why on earth would Garon tell his people that you were royalty from an enemy country and expect them to see you as his son?" Henry asked.

"Oh…Um…Good point."

"So, what do we do now?" John asked.

"Let's set up camp. We can plan our next move in the morning."

"I have a suggestion."

Suddenly a small blue and white creature flew in atop a gold sphere.

"Lilith! Great timing." Corrin smiled.

Felicia looked at the creature in surprise "Huh?! Wait...That's OUR Lilith, is it?"

"Actually...it is."

"Oh! So, um, when did Lilith become...erm, an adorable creature thing?"

"Friend of yours?" John asked.

"It's kind of a long story. I'll explain later. Actually, there's an idea! I know a place we can hide! One where nobody can find us!"

"Ya couldn't have said something before we started running?"

Suddenly Lilith started to glow. A bright light flashed around the party.

"Oh! WHOA! What is that light?!" Felicia asked.

"Mind dropping us a few details?" Henry asked.

"Erm, I'll explain that later too..."

When the light faded, they found themselves surrounded by sturdy castle walls. A outdoor castle of some sort.

John whistled. "Fancy place."

"What just happened?!" Felicia asked. "And, um, where are we?"

"I'm so sorry for frightening you, Felicia!" Lilith said. "Please, allow me to explain..."

* * *

The dragon explained everything to them. The Astral plain they stood in, the discoveries after what happened in the Bottomless Canyon, even the truth of Corrin's heritage.

"Oh, I see! My word, you two have been quite the busy bees." Fleicia said.

Lilith turned back to Corrin. "Lord Corrin...I know the choice you just made was a difficult one. From here on out, you and your allies will continue down your chosen path. I promise to do everything in my power to help you on your journey. As such, please feel free to use this astral plane to rest or prepare for battle."

"Thank you, Lilith. Your kindness and support are very much appreciated."

"Aww, you're so very welcome!"

"So, you can turn into a dragon?" Henry said.

"I can." Corrin replied. "But I'm still learning to control it, so I'd rather not use it if I don't need to. Last time I…I hurt Azura."

"Corrin, it wasn't your fault." The Princess said. "You were…unstable…"

"And given what happened there's little wonder." Henry said in a sad tone "I'm sorry for your loss."

"And as for that "Yato" thing your carrying? Do you think that folktale on it is true?" John asked.

"I have no idea." Corrin said, looking at the blade.

"So, Henry, John, where do you come from?" Fleicia asked.

Henry and John looked at each other. They completely forgot to bring the topic up.

"Before we say…do any of you know anything of a country named Ylisse?" Henry asked.

"Ylisse? Sorry, never heard of it." Corrin said.

"Me nether." Azura added.

"Damn. We're in the wrong world then."

"Wrong world?"

"Alright, we should level with you. Though what we're about to say may seem absurd."

"More absurd than magic plains and people turning into dragons?" John joked.

"Good point."

"Well, I'm listening." Corrin said.

"Truth is, John here and I come from a different world. A place very different from this one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. See, our world has been developing transportation to other worlds. One time we made a mistake and accidentally dragged four people from another world to ours. They helped us save ours despite having nothing to do with our conflict."

Corrin watched intently as Henry spoke.

"We all became good friends. But we recently learned something important regarding one of them and we need to warn him."

"That's why you're looking for this "Ylisse?" Corrin asked.

"That's right." John replied. "But it looks like the machine we were banking on goofed up and here we are. Speaking of witch, Henry, what are we gonna do about the others?"

"Well we have no idea where they could be." Henry replied. "Hopefully they're all in this world."

"There are others with you?" Corrin asked.

"There were twelve of us." Henry said. "We're a secret force in our world."

"I see…I'm sorry to hear about your friends."

"We'll find them. I'm sure they're okay."

"Um, I hate to bring this up, but what are we going to do now? With Nohr and Hoshido against us, we don't have many friends..." Felicia said.

"Yeah, It'd be really great if we had all our friends with us." John mumbled.

"Actually…"

Everyone turned to Azura.

"If we are currently alone…there is somewhere I want to go…something I need to show all of you."

"Really?" Corrin asked.

"Yes. And once we get there, I have much to tell you. Things I heard from my mother...and the truth about this world..."

"I see." Henry said. "Let's spend the night here, and we can depart, in the morning."

"Alright." Corrin said. "Everyone…thank you. I know what I'm putting you through won't be a easy task. But I truly appreciate your support."

Henry smiled. "Glad we can help, your Highness."

Corrin gave a smile of his own. He was starting to feel better. He was starting to see a ray of hope. And his path was set toward it.

* * *

"Ngh…"

The young man's vision was hazy as he opened his eyes. He saw a clear sky above him. "Ah…my head…" The man placed his hand against his forehead as he sat up. He had green hair and was clad in blue armor.

Looking around he saw green plains around him. Then he saw something bizarre. There were islands floating in the sky. "Wh-what in the gods' names?! What is this place?"

Then he noticed someone was lying on the grass right next to him. A woman the same age as him with long red hair, dressed in white. The lad's eyes widened in shock as he took the girl into her arms. "Celica!"

The girl's eyes were closed. She wasn't moving. "Oh, gods no…Celica! Please, open your eyes! I beg of you!"

"Mnnn…" Her eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing she saw was the concern on the young man's face. "A…Alm…?"

Upon seeing Celica wake up, Alm embraced her. "Oh, thank the gods. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine…But…where are we?"

Alm gave the area another scan.

"I…I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Valla

**Sorry for the wait, everyone. I hope chapter 2 proves to be worth it. With that said, let's get started.**

* * *

Corrin and his group left the Astral Plain after they all woke up. As promised Azura guided them to their destination. After a couple of hours, the sky turned grey. The area around them was barren.

"Ain't this place just a ray of sunshine." John said.

"Any idea where we are, Corrin?"

The prince didn't seem to hear Henry. He was staring at the terrain sadly.

"Hello? Corrin!"

He was snapped out of his trance as Henry snapped his fingers in front of him. "Wha-Oh…Sorry Henry."

"Something troubling you there?"

Corrin sighed. "This is the Bottomless Canyon where we lost Gunter."

"Oh…A friend of yours?"

"Yes…Gunter, Felicia and I were here along with a man named Hans. But Hans attacked a Hoshidian camp on his own." Henry noticed Corrin's voice quiver as he spoke. "After we escaped he betrayed us attacked Gunter and sent him down the canyon…Then he said the king ordered him to do it…I nearly fell in too…If Lilith didn't save me…I would…"

"I'm sorry Corrin. At any rate, is this what you wanted to show us, Azura?"

"Not yet. First, we'll jump into the canyon." Azura said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?! H-hold on just a minute! If we jump down there, we'll all die." Felicia said. "I know we need to keep a low profile, but I don't think death is a great hiding place!"

"Don't worry. You won't die if you jump. You have to trust me."

"No, of course we won't." John said sarcastically. "We're just gonna get badly messed up!"

"Azura...You'll tell us more of what you know after we jump into the canyon, right?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, if that's what you wish."

"Then we have no choice."

"Ahhhh...Are you really serious about this, milord?!" Felicia panicked.

"Yeah, frankly I'd only feel slightly worse if you asked us to land head first." Henry added.

"Everything will be fine. I trust Azura."

"Thank you, Corrin. I'll go first and wait for you to follow."

"All right. I'll be right behind you."

Felicia, Henry, and John stared as Azura walked to the wooden bridge with Corrin following close behind.

"*sigh* If he's going in, then I guess I must follow..." The maid said. "This is incredibly scary, but here goes!" Felicia ran, towards the bridge.

"We ain't seriously goin' through with this, are we?" John asked.

"Well…this is another world. Anything is possible. And Azura seems to know something the rest of us don't."

John sighed. "Alright, man. But I hope you're right about this."

Azura climbed over the rope and looked back at Corrin. The prince watched nervously as she leaned forward. Knowing what was about to happen didn't suppress the shock as she fell off the bridge. He immediately jumped after her.

Felicia came next. Her whole body shaking as she pulled one leg over the rope. "Okay…here goes…\AHHHHHH!" The maid then tripped on the rope as she tried to lift her other leg over and fell into the canyon.

Henry and John came next.

"Well, we're up."

"Just pretend we're being launched from the Liberty." Henry grinned.

"Alrighty then. Commence countdown."

"Roger. Ten. Nine. Eight Seven." The men stared into the dark pit as they stood at the edge. "Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…ONE!"

They jumped off the bridge and into the dark pit below. "That, Azura had better know what we're diving into! Literally!" John said.

"She's clearly done this before!" Henry replied. "Let's show some faith!"

They then saw a bright light come to meet them.

* * *

"Ugh…" The next thing Henry knew he was lying on a grassy field. He then noticed that he was on a floating island. And there were others like it around him. One of them looked like it was sliding upward into a L shape, with a lake flowing through it naturally. "Okay. Ain't the weirdest thing I've seen in my life, but it makes the top ten."

"Henry?"

He saw Azura standing nearby. Next to her Corrin and Felicia were sitting on the ground.

"…Ugh. Is this...the bottom of the canyon?" the prince asked. "That was a heck of a jump, but nothing seems to be broken..."

Azura smiled as he got up. "Thank goodness. I said you'd be all right, didn't I? Felicia, are you all right as well?"

The maid stumbled a couple of times but she managed to get back on her feet. "I-I'm fine... Just...My stomach is a little upset. I'll be OK...Wait...where's John?"

The team looked around but their friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Hold on a second." Henry walked to a nearby bush and reached into it. He pulled his friend out by the back of his shirt. "Just like when dispatching the team, right?"

"Oh, shut up." The man grumbled pulling a twig out of his shirt.

"Glad to see you're alright." Corrin smiled. "So... Where are we? This place looks like it's definitely seen better days..."

Azura took a deep breath. A lot was about to be lifted from her chest.

"This is the kingdom of Valla. It's responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr."

"Responsible? How?"

"Everyone, follow me. If we linger here, we'll be spotted."

"Spotted? By who?" Henry asked.

"I'll explain later." The blue haired woman replied as she started walking. "Come. I know where we can hide."

* * *

"*Huff* Gods…how many of these…things are there?" Celica asked.

"I have no idea…" Alm replied. The two of them had spent the time since they woke up, wondering around this bizarre place. Alm clutched his divine Falchion and Celica held her Ladyblade. "We need to find out where we are…and how to get home…"

"Right…but where do we even lo-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?!"

"It sounded like a girl's scream!" Alm said. "Let's go!"

The two hurried across the island and stopped when they saw two Faceless up ahead.

"More monsters!"

"Alm, look!"

Backed against the wall was a small girl with her hair tied into braids under her pink helmet with goggles. She also had a white shirt and blue shorts. She was backed into a rocky wall with the monsters glaring down on her.

"S-Stay away!"

One of them lifted its fist, preparing to strike.

"Fire!" Clelica shot a blast of flame from her hands, singing its fist. The beast roared in pain as it looked behind it.

Alm rushed up to them "Take this!" He jumped into the air, swinging his blade upwards, into the stunned monster and kicked it in the face to propel himself towards the other. He brought his weapon into it as he came down.

Both monsters fell to the ground and faded into smoke.

The girl peeked an eye open to see him and Celica approach.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked, knelling in front of her.

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Celica."

"And I'm Alm." The man said. "Can you stand?"

The girl trembled as she slowly got to her feet. "Thank you…"

"Can you tell us your name?" Celica asked.

"Dorothy."

"Dorothy. A fine name. Why are you here by yourself?"

"I...I don't know…I was with my friends but…we got separated...I don't even know where I am…"

"Oh…you too?"

"Huh?"

"My…fiancé, Alm and I just woke up here some time ago. I imagine we are a far way, from Valentia."

"I never heard of Valentia before." Dorothy said.

"I...see…You said you had friends?"

"Eleven. I woke up here on my own and all I found were these…things."

"You should come with us." Alm said. "It's too dangerous to go on your own. We might find your friends around here somewhere."

"Okay. Thanks."

* * *

Azura led Corrin and the others into a cave. The tunnels seem to go deeper down.

"...We should be safe here." Azura said. "As I was saying...The throne of Valla is occupied by King Anankos. Before his arrival, this land was a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards."

"Why would he do that?" Henry asked.

"It is simply his nature."

"He destroyed an entire kingdom?! For no reason at all?" Corrin asked.

"...Yes. And he isn't finished. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world. First Valla, then Nohr and Hoshido. Even now, he's the hidden influence that quietly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight. King Garon's invasion is the result of Anankos's subtle manipulations."

"That's insane!" Henry said. "And I must say I'm quite surprised you didn't think to tell your siblings about this! We could tell both countries and team up against-

"I'm sorry, but you can't. You mustn't talk about Valla to anyone when you're beyond its borders. If you do, you'll trigger a curse that will cause your body to dissolve and disappear." Azura said.

"What?! Give me a break!"

"That's what happened to my mother...To Arete, the former queen of Valla."

"What? Your mother was a queen in Valla, not Nohr?" Corrin asked. "Then, that makes you..."

"Yes... I am a Vallite princess. The king that Anankos murdered...He was my father."

"No! And you were forced to flee?"

"Yes..." Azura nodded. "But I wasn't able to tell anyone about this before. Because of that curse...Even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't. I was trapped—no matter how much I missed my parents. I had to keep it all bottled up inside...Until now."

Corrin stared at the saddened look on her face. "Azura...

"Listen, Corrin. I'm sorry to say this, but... Now that you've chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling. No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening... No matter how much you want to tell them the truth... You won't be able to tell them. You need to prepare yourself for that. I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it."

"...All right. I understand."

"I'm in." Henry added. "We've all been through tough situations."

"Here, here!" John said.

"If this is the path Lord Corrin has chosen, then it's the one I shall follow him on." Felicia said.

Henry then looked towards the tunnel. "Wait, what was that?!"

"What was what?" Corrin asked.

"I hear footsteps…"

They continued to stare at the tunnel. "I don't see anything." Corrin said.

"Henry, look out!"

Azura rushed up and blocked something that was a few inches away from Henry's head.

Getting a closer look Henry saw the faded image of a Samurai. "What the-Where did that come from?!"

Azura was slowly pushed back by her attacker. Corrin then rushed up and stabbed them man with Yato. The attacker then faded into smoke.

"What the hell was that?!" John asked.

"A servant of Anankos." Azura said.

"Anankos? Looks like he was wearing the same gear as one of your friends from Hoshido." Henry said.

"Those who die in Hoshido and Nohr are reborn to serve Anankos."

"He enslaves the dead? Does that monster have any humanity?!"

"Well, he is a dragon." John added. "I take it this is why he wants Hoshido and Nohr to fight. The more lives the war takes the bigger his army gets."

"Yes…"

"These enemies…"

"Corrin? What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"They're the same as the ones who killed my mother…"

"Oh..."

"We must tread carefully..." Azura warned. "Our enemies may use the shadows to ambush us."

"Alright. Let's go." Henry said drawing his weapon. "I'll take point and Corrin will follow. You three wait here until we return to report the situation."

He slowly proceeded deeper into the cave.

* * *

A man with a headband slashed into a cavalier with his large gold sword. "Blast! First our company gets hold up in our travels because of some bandits, then I wake up in some bizarre place **again** and now I'm getting ambushed by these damn phantoms! Honestly seeing you two again is the only good thing that has happened so far today."

A man with red hair, slashed through a mage. "As happy as I am that I could help improve your day, we should focus on the battle at hand!"

A man with a blue cape and blue hair stabbed his blade into an archer. "Stay strong! We will prevail as long as we work as one!"

An army of phantom warriors had the trio surrounded. They slowly closed in as the men prepared their swords.

* * *

"Wait!" Henry held up Corrin so he could listen. "Someone's…fighting up ahead."

"Fighting?" Corrin asked.

"Proceed slowly."

They took small steps towards a turn in the tunnel. They looked around the corner to see a man on a horse with purple hair and a scar on him face. He finished impaling a near invisible solider and his horse kicked over a fighter with its hind legs.

"Whoa. Who's that?" John asked.

Corrin rubbed his eyes. "What the—? Is there something wrong with my eyes? Could that knight be..."

As he prince stepped out to get a closer look at the knight, said knight noticed him. "Lord Corrin!"

A smile appeared on Corrin's face. "Gunter! Is that really you?! And you're alive?!

"I am. I lost consciousness as I fell, and when I awoke, I was here. I have no idea how I survived such a fall... But I swear on my blade I'm no ghost. My arms and legs are as sturdy as ever."

"This is the friend you lost, Corrin?" Henry asked stepping forward.

"Hmm? Who are you?"

"Oh, right. Henry this is Gunter. A knight form Nohr and a friend who raised me as I grew up." Corrin explained. "Gunter this is Henry. It's good to see you in one piece, Gunter. I'm so glad we found you. I thought-

Henry then interrupted. "Sir, behind you!"

Gunter turned around to see a cavalier charge at him. He blocked his sword with his lance as he came by. Henry jumped onto the mount as his enemy approached and stabbed him in the head with his rapier. More of Valla's soldiers approached.

"I would love to celebrate, milord, but it appears we don't have time right now..." Gunter said. "These foes are truly challenging. I'll help you fend them off!"

"Right! Henry, go get the others!"

"Yes sir!" Henry saluted before turning around to head back.

A Dark Mage shot a fireball at Corrin but he deflected it with Yato. He then jumped onto Gunter's horse as eh charged towards it. The Great Knight stabbed the Dark Mage and Corrin jumped off and slammed his sword into a solider. Gunter wasted no time, charging into a knight, and trampling it. Corrin rolled under a Spear Fighters weapon and slashed upwards. He then jumped over the body to swing at a archer. Gunter then swung his weapon into a Pegasus Knight before finishing off a Wyvern Ridder.

"That's the end of them." The man smiled as he put his weapon away.

Corrin then turned to his friend with a smile of his own. "Gunter, it's so good to see you safe and sound!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Lord Corrin. After I fell, I truly thought I'd never see your face again. It seems you've grown stronger while we've been apart, as well..."

"Hey guys!" Henry returned with Azura, John and Felicia. "Oh. You finished them already."

The maid's face lite up when she saw the knight. "Gunter! You're safe!"

"Felicia! You've done a good job protecting our master. But, tell me—why are you all here?"

"I brought them." Azura replied, stepping forward.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Azura. If I said I was the princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child...would you understand?"

Gunter's eyes widened as he heard this. "Ah! Yes, I remember when you were little. I apologize for my failure to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers..."

"There is no need to apologize, really...It doesn't matter at the moment. I'd rather learn how you've survived here. You are quite the knight to have avoided meeting a terrible fate."

"You seem familiar with this place, Lady Azura. Where are we, exactly?"

"This is Valla, an invisible Kingdom tied to the world by the Bottomless Canyon. It is ruled by Anankos, who wishes to destroy the entire world. So, long as he remains in the Vallite throne, the world will not know peace."

"Oh, but, Gunter, you must be careful!" Felicia warned. "If you talk about any of this when you aren't within Valla...a curse will dissolve you and you'll disappear into thin air!"

"What?! is that possible?"

"It seems so." Corrin replied. "Also, I've...made enemies of both Hoshido and Nohr, Gunter. I couldn't bring myself to side against either of them, so both turned on me. Whenever we meet next, it will be a difficult fight. Will you stand with me?"

"Of course, Lord Corrin. I shall always remain at your side."

"Thank you, Gunter."

"Well then, welcome aboard." Henry smiled. "By the way, this here is John."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." The knight nodded. "Hmm…That armor you wear is quite…unique."

"They hail from another world, Gunter." Corrin said.

"What?"

"It's a long story, sir." Henry sighed.

"I feel like I must be in a dream, surviving being attacked and falling so far and now hearing all this…Though I have to admit...Hans was a disappointment. He barely left a scratch."

"Ah, that reminds me: Hans said something strange." Corrin said. "He claimed he was following King Garon's orders by attacking you."

"I'm embarrassed to admit this, but... King Garon despises me."

"Despises you? Why?"

"After being honored for valor in battle, I was granted an audience with King Garon. He offered me dragon's blood; accepting would require absolute loyalty to the king. It would have meant becoming his most trusted retainer, the highest of positions."

"That sounds like quite a big deal." John said.

"It does, doesn't it? However, it also would have meant leaving my homeland, my wife, and my child. I turned him down. I wanted to live a normal life. I begged for his understanding. I will never forget his resentment...his rage."

"I didn't know..." Corrin sighed. "Gunter, I-

"Leave now... You should not be here."

Everyone looked around as they heard the echoing voice.

"Who's there?!" Henry asked.

"I am a mage of Valla... You were warned."

A blast of lightning hit the center of the group sending them flying in different directions.

"What the heck is going on?!"

"Vallite warriors, eliminate them."

Suddenly they were surrounded by enemies. "Oh, boy, here they come!" John said activating his hammer arm.

Everyone drew their weapons and prepared for battle. Suddenly, Corrin and Azura felt the ground beneath them moisten.

"Huh?" Corrin looked down to see a puddle form around them. "What the...?"

Azura tried to move away, but her legs remained in place. She griped her left thigh in her hands and pulled but it was no use. "Ngh! My feet are stuck!"

Corrin grunted as he tried to pull his legs free to no avail. Suddenly, the puddle turned into a swirl of water. "AAAAHHHHH!" The two of them fell into and were swallowed by the water on the ground, before it dried back up.

"Corrin! Azura!" Henry rushed up to where they once stood.

"What just happened?!" Gunter asked.

Then they heard the voice. "We have personal affairs with them. The rest of you may die here."

Henry growled as he turned back to his attackers. "Take em out quickly! As soon as we're done, we're going after them!"

* * *

"Looks, safe. Come on." A man with a white cape and blue hair entered a cave. Following him was a man in a back, coat, who was helping a woman with blue hair walk.

"How's your leg?" the hooded man asked.

"Ngh…Still can't move it…" the woman weakly replied.

The blue haired man sat down against a wall. "Damn it all…why did this have to happen?"

"We need to find out where those dastards went…" the woman said as her companion gently set her down.

"First we need to find out where we are."

"I agree." The hooded man said. "I'm going to investigate. You two wait here."

"Why you?" the blue haired man asked. "I'm in better shape right now."

"Which is why, I want you defending this place in case those dastards find it."

"Wait, let me-

"You can't." the man said as the woman tried to stand. "Stay here and let your leg heal."

"Be careful." The blue haired man said.

"Relax. I'm not as careless as you." his hooded friend joked before he left.

The man sighed. "He tries to act like nothing's wrong…but I can tell he's angry…like you." The woman said nothing. The man then put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay…they'll both be okay…"

* * *

Corrin slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see a stone ceiling. He tried to use his hands to get up, but the attempt resulted in a tug on his wrists and a metallic clatter. That's when he realized his wrists were handcuffed behind his back. He also felt another set of manacles on his ankles with a very short chain only a few inches long likely to keep him from running.

"What?" Corrin managed to get into a sitting position. Looking around he, saw three stone walls and a set of iron bars separating him from the outside his cell. Then he noticed Azura, still out cold with her hands behind her back, and in chains like her feet just as his were. Corrin immediately panicked and sat next to her before nudging her shoulder with his knee. "Azura! Azura, are you alright?!"

"Mmmm…" To Corrin's relief, her gold eyes slowly opened. "Corrin? Where- As she tried to get up she felt the handcuffs on her wrists stop her. She then noticed the shackles on her ankles. She struggled in a fit of panic but the cold metal binding wouldn't break so easily.

"What happened?! What's going on?!"

"I think…we were captured." Corrin said in shame.

"Oh, no…"

"Damn! What about Gunter and the others?!"

Azura looked around. "I don't see them here. The Vallite only want us for some reason."

"You sound confused by this."

Azura looked down as if deep in thought. "I'm a princess of Valla. That might have something to do with why they would capture me…by why would they want you alive more than any of the others?"

"Oh…huh…good question…"

The two of them pondered the possibilities. But neither could find a liable answer.

"Hmmm. You are a Hoshidian prince with connections from Nohr…perhaps they think of you as a valuable hostage."

That's when Corrin remembered something. "Actually…this may not be the best time but…I wanted to talk with you about something I realized."

Azura turned her head to Corrin. "Oh? What would that be?"

"I believe that you and I are in a unique position regarding Nohr and Hoshido. I'm a prince of Hoshido who was raised in Nohr and...You're a princess of Nohr raised in Hoshido."

"Ahhh, I see what you mean. I agree that we're pretty unique."

Corrin nodded. "Because of this background, I think we may have interesting views on the countries. I wanted to talk with you and compare what we each believed."

"That is quite interesting..." Azura smiled.

"We could start with Hoshido. From my perspective, It seems so warm and bright. The land is fertile, and it seems like no one is ever wanting anything."

Azura smiled, thinking of her found memories growing up in Hoshido. "A valid observation. This bountifulness makes everyone amiable and respectful."

"And yet, they always have the threat of a Nohrian invasion hanging over them."

"Indeed, which is quite unfair: Nohr is always the aggressor, and without reason."

"That seems to be the case, but... What if you considered the Nohrian side? Can you try to imagine how the people in Nohr view Hoshido?"

That was something that had never occurred to Azura. The words hit something in her that made the gears in her head turn. "I suppose the carefree attitude of Hoshido might look like indifference to others. It could give people the impression that Hoshidans are very self centered. So long as there is peace, the people in Hoshido seem uninterested in the world."

"I hadn't ever heard that opinion before, but I think it could have some merit. It could be one of the reasons that Nohr dislikes Hoshido so much."

Azura felt a bit guilty at the thought. Was she the one judging Nohr too harshly? "I'm glad to be able to look at this situation with a new perspective. I'm sure we'd benefit from continuing this conversation...But we might want to stop now."

Corrin looked at Azura in confusion who seemed to be staring towards the bars of their prison. "What? Why?"

"I hear footsteps. Someone's coming."

Looking in the direction Azura was Corrin noticed four guards appear. One of them took a set of keys to open the cell door. Corrin and Azura said nothing as they approached them. They each had two guards grab their arms and force them to their feet. The two were then shoved forward to walk.

"Ah! Alright, we're going! Don't push!" Corrin felt the Vallite behind him tap the end of a lance just lightly enough against his back to notice it as a response.

One guard kept in front of him and Azura while the remaining two were at their sides and the last one in front of them. The two were lead out of their cell quietly.

They struggled to keep up with their jailers with the chains on their ankles. They could only take very small steps. They were lead out of the torch lite dungeon and down a few halls. Looking around the two of them guessed that they were in a castle. There were fancy statues and ornaments on the walls. They lost track of how many halls and turns they were forced to walk through.

Corrin stayed quiet for the whole walk. He didn't want to do anything to anger them. Being unarmed and bond he and Azura would stand no chance against them if they resisted. He didn't want to put Azura's safety at risk.

Eventually they came to a door. The guard in front opened it and they marched inside.

It was a large empty room. On the other end Corrin saw a man kneeling with his back facing him. There was a strange statue of a mask in front of him.

"So, you've come."

Corrin and Azura felt their blood freeze as they heard the voice. The guard in front of them and behind them moved to their left, giving them a better view. A man with a plain robe and a hood over his head, concealing his face stood up and turned to face them. Ganglari the sword that killed Corrin's mother was at his hip.

This man was his mother's murderer.

* * *

 **And here's were things start taking unique turns. More to foreshadow and more to resolve next time! Until then, you people take care, thanks for reading and leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unusual Reunion

**And here we are with the next chapter. To review two weeks ago, a lot has happened. Azura revealed the mysterious kingdom known as Valla, before the team met up with Gunter. Alm and Celica met Dorothy and there appear to be others in this cursed kingdom. However right now Corrin and Azura have found themselves in the grips of the Vallite...and the killer of Corrin's mother. Let's see how this unfolds...**

* * *

Corrin glared at his mother's killer as he stepped towards him and Azura.

"You…!"

"You have grown boy. Your power has awakened. Perhaps your mother's death was a blessing for you."

"You monster!"

Corrin snapped. He charged towards the man in rage. But the chains, binding him made it easy for the guards to catch him and tackle him to the ground.

"AHHH!"

Azura was then shoved over to where Corrin was. As one of the guards kicked her in the back of the leg, two others forced Corrin up, putting them both on their knees. Both had two guards each pushing down on their shoulders to keep them from getting up.

"Easy men." The hooded man said as he walked up to them. "We'd be miserable "hosts" if we were to be rough with our "guests."

"Where are we?" Azura asked.

"In the castle of Valla. On the highest island in the kingdom."

"What?!"

"Where are Gunter and our friends?!" Corrin asked.

"It seems the soldiers we sent were not enough. They're running wild around Valla looking for you." The man then placed his hand on Corrin's head and ruffled his hair. "But don't worry lad. We'll deal with them soon enough."

Corrin didn't say anything as the man patted his head.

"In the meantime, we have things in store for you two. I thought I would give you the rundown. First, we will hold an interrogation on what you know of other worlds. Then a faithful comrade of ours will see if the two of you can be convinced into serving our king."

"I have no intentions to serve him!" Corrin replied.

"Oh? Well, we'll see. After the discussion, you will be brought before the king himself. You will then either swear eternal loyalty to him…or face his judgment."

"And what would that be?"

"It will depend on his sentence. But I should warn you…He does not take disloyalty to kindly…not even from you."

"What does that mean?" Corrin asked.

"You will find out soon enough. It was good talking to you both. Men, take them back to their cell."

"Wait!"

The guards pulled Corrin and Azura back to their feet and forced them out of the room.

Corrin said nothing as they were lead down the halls. Did he have some connection with this Anankos? And who was that man? Something about him felt…familiar. Especially when he was patting his head.

He was taken from his thoughts when the guard behind him pushed him to make him pick up the pace. There would be time to figure this out later. Right now, he and Azura needed to find a way out of here and to their friends.

* * *

"Blast it all…" Gunter growled. "We've been searching for hours and we still have seen no sign of Lord Corrin or Lady Azura."

"I just hope they're not hurt." Felicia said.

"There has to be a fort, or castle around here somewhere." John replied.

"Hold up."

The group waited behind Henry as he saw the area ahead. There were some abandoned weapons, burn marks on the ground and even a huge dent in the stone nearby.

"Looks like a battle took place here."

"Lord Corrin?" Felicia asked.

"No…I don't think he and Azura could do this much damage on their own." The man said kneeling next to a line in the ground likely carved by a sword. "There's someone in Valla besides us."

"Jackpot!"

Everyone saw John pick up a discarded hammer.

"And just what are you doing?" Gunter asked.

"My mechanical arm's hammer puts a lot of strain on my body. Wanna save it for special occasions. Hate to pick from the dead, but I'll need to defend myself."

Henry sighed as he picked up a steel sword.

"Good point. Sorry, buddy. I need this more than you."

* * *

Corrin and Azura laid patently on their sides on the hard stone floor of the cell. It had been an hour since they spoke to the hooded man.

Corrin could see the sadness in Azura's eyes. The fear. The regret. He hated seeing her like that. He knew he had to do something for her. But what?

"Um…Azura?"

The princess looked up to Corrin.

"Hm? Yes, Corrin?"

"I was hoping we could continue the conversation we were having earlier."

Azura simply stared at Corrin.

"Um…I understand if you're not in the mood…I just thought you might…need something to keep your mind off this." The prince said awkwardly.

The woman them smiled.

"You are a funny one, Corrin. We're prisoners and in grave danger, yet you still want to learn about others."

"You make it sound like theirs no hope."

"Corrin, this castle is a fortress. Even if we get out of this cell, then what?"

"I'll think of something." He replied with a smile.

Azura was taken aback as she saw that smile. She saw hope in his expression. Something she had never felt before.

"Corrin…"

"So…want to continue our discussion?"

"Of course. We were going to talk about Nohr, were we not?"

Corrin nodded.

"Yes. I spent most of my life in Nohr, and I can safely say it was always gloomy. Besides the dark forests, there was very little plant life among the rocky terrain. From what I've read, most of the land is tundra and bad for farming..."

"I've always heard that the people of Nohr are especially cold to outsiders. It's almost like the world they live in has deeply influenced their mentalities."

"You can dismiss that thinking, though. I know many Nohrians who are kind hearted. Just look at Felicia and Gunter if you want proof that there is a misconception."

"Interesting. Like with Hoshido, if we look at Nohr with a different perspective... we both learn a bit more. Nohr has invaded other regions many times over the years, but talking about it now...It could be that their biggest motivation has been jealousy or feeling alienated. After all, anyone would get upset if they were often made to feel inferior."

"And if that's how Hoshido made Nohrians feel, even accidentally, it's good to know. It doesn't excuse Nohrian actions, but it does help understand them."

"And by understanding, we might be a step closer to bringing peace to the world. If we can find a way to ease the tensions that both nations feel..." Azura smiled, as if thinking it was possible to do.

"First, we have to eliminate the evil that is getting in the way." Corrin said. "Wait…hold up."

"What's wrong?" Azura asked.

"Here come our "hosts."

Azura looked at the bars of their prison. The guards from before entered and like before, forced them to their feet and made them walk.

This walk was a much shorter one. They didn't leave the dungeon, but rather went deeper down via a spiral staircase. The shackles on their ankles meant Corrin and Azura had a bit of trouble descending the stairs.

Eventually they reached the bottom. It was much darker down here. They went down two more halls and faced a wooden door.

The guard in front opened it and Corrin and Azura were forced inside.

They saw another man with a hood. He wore a black robe and had purple skin.

"Ah, you're here. Get everything ready."

Two guards forced Corrin and Azura forward. The other two went into a nearby supply room. Again, the captives were forced onto their knees.

"To know of Valla, it is likely you know of other worlds as well." The man said as the guards came back with a large wooden tubs full of water and positioned them right behind them. "Tell me. What other worlds do you know of?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Corrin replied.

"Really now? Guards."

Two of the guards grabbed their shoulders from the other side of the tub.

"This is how you plan to torture us? Bathing us?" Corrin asked. "We're not cats."

"Begin."

Without warning the guards pulled Corrin and Azura into the water. Their shoulders were pressed against the bottom of the tub and their heads completely submerged.

The guards in front wrapped an arm around each of their legs, lifting them up so they couldn't be used to stand out of the water and a hand grabbed each of the chains, connected to the cuffs on their wrists so they couldn't use their arms. Not that they could do much with them trapped behind their backs anyway.

Corrin held his breath for as long as he could, but soon his lungs felt like they were on fire. Azura felt like hers were about to burst. Soon their interrogator saw bubbles reach the surface as they lost their breath. The chains of the shackles rattled violently as water rushed into their mouths and noises. They tried to pull their legs free but their captor's grip would not give in.

"Stop."

The guards let Corrin and Azura's heads out from the water, holding them into the air above the tub. They gasped desperately for air. Water dripped from their faces and their soaking wet hair.

"Now tell me what you know!" the man demanded.

Azura managed to get some words out of her gasping.

"*gasp* We don't *cough* don't know what-

"Again!"

"Sto-ABLBLBLBLB!"

Azura couldn't even finish her sentence or get a breath of air in before she along with Corrin were thrown back into the water. They struggled like mad, but the guards kept a firm grip on them and the manacles on their wrists and ankles wouldn't break.

After they breathed in water again they were let out.

"Will you talk now?"

Neither of them answered. They just spat out whatever water they could and gasping for air.

"Again!"

" _Gods, how many more times are they going to do this?!"_ Corrin thought as they were submerged again.

They thrashed against their jailers and their manacles as water filled their lungs.

They were let out. Then thrown back in. Then out. Then in again. The cycle continued five fore times. Then one cycle, the man noticed Azura's struggling slow down and soon Corrin's. Their flailing legs, slowly going limp.

"Stop. That's enough."

The guards threw them both out of the water and onto the floor and then rolled them onto their backs.

The wheezing sounds they made and the rise and fall of their chests was the only way to confirm they were breathing. Corrin's chest hurt and he was exhausted. He could barley make out what their interrogator was saying.

"Hmmm…I doubt they're that strong. Perhaps they do know nothing. We're done here. Take these prisoners and lock them back up."

Corrin saw one of the guards lift Azura off the floor and over his shoulder before another did the same for him.

He weakly stared at the floor as his consciousness faded.

* * *

"Hold up!"

Alm halted Celica and Dorothy as the were walking across the island they were on.

"What's wrong, Alm?" Celica asked.

"Look. Footprints."

They looked down to see the tracks following up ahead. Celica then saw where they were leading. "They go into that cave, over there."

"Celica, Dorothy, stay close."

Alm pressed himself against the rock formation and slowly moved towards the entrance. Celica and Dorothy followed close behind. The prince slowly inched forward until he stopped a few inches away from the entrance.

Celica looked at him in concern. "Alm?"

"I heard something…Stay here."

He slowly positioned himself in front of the entrance and carefully moved his hands to grasp Falchion in his took two steps into the cave's entrance.

CLANG

He barley registered a sword coming at his face in time to block the attack with his own. His attacker was a man with blue hair and a white cape.

"Father!"

Alm then saw a woman inside the cave was a woman with long hair of the same color, sitting on a rock.

Celica turned to Dorothy and signaled her to wait where she stood before rushing to Alm's side.

As the men jumped back the attacker got a better look at Alm and Celica.

" _These people…where do I know them from?"_

"Who are you?!" Alm asked.

"That is not for you to know." The man replied. "Back away before I strike you down."

Outside the cave, Dorothy recognized the man's voice.

"WAIT!"

The girl rushed to the cave and got a closer look, confirming her hunch. He man's eyes widened as he saw her.

"Dorothy!? Is that you?!"

"Yes, Chrom, it's me!"

"You know each other?" Alm asked.

The woman sitting down looked at the girl in shock.

"Dorothy?! What are you doing here?!"

The child then got a look at her.

"Lucina! You're here too?"

"Are these two of the friends you were separated from?" Celica asked.

"Well…they aren't the ones I was talking about earlier…but they are my friends. Chrom and Lucina of Ylisse."

Celica then noticed something. Chrom had a bruise on his left cheek, a cut on his arm, and his cloths had patches of dirt on him. Lucina, looked like she had seen better days as well.

"Oh, dear! You're both injured! Let me heal you! I can use healing magic!"

"Wait…who are these two, Dorothy?" Chrom asked. "I swear I've seen them somewhere before…"

"I don't recall, sir. My name is Alm, and this is my fiancé, Celica."

Then Chrom and Lucina stared at the two of them in shock.

"What?!"

"Er…did I say something wrong?"

"Uh…er…nothing…forgive me…"

"Oh, I get it!" Dorothy said. "These two come from the past, in your world, right?"

"DOROTHY!" Chrom and Lucina scolded.

The girl immediately covered her mouth, but by then the damage was done.

"Your world…? …The past…? What are you saying?" Celica asked.

Chrom put his hand to his face and sighed.

"Well…no dodging it now…Robin's never going to let me forget this…"

"Oh, yeah! Is Robin with you?" Dorothy asked.

"He was some time ago. But he went to see if he could find a clue to where we are."

"So, wait…what's this about the past?" Celica asked. "Are you saying that you're from…the future?"

"Like I said…it's a long story."

"Then take your time. I can heal you both while you explain."

"Thank you. Can you start with my daughter back there?"

"Father, your injuries need attention as well." Lucina protested.

"Young lady, what do you think is worse: a few scratches or a broken leg?"

Celica turned to the girl and noticed her right leg was limp.

"Oh my! Let me see!"

She hurried over to Lucina. She gently tied to lift the princesses right leg.

"Does it hurt when I try to move it?"

She looked up to see Lucina wince and hold in a shriek of pain.

"I'll take that as a yes. What happened? One of those green monsters?"

"You bumped into them too?" Chrom asked.

"More of them then we'd like to." Alm replied. "Not to mention these damn phantom soldiers."

Chrom sighed. "This place is infested with them. I hope Robin's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine." Dorothy smiled. "This is Robin we're talking about! He's smart, strong, and calm. He knows how to get out of trouble."

Chrom sighed again. "I can agree with "smart" and "strong" but…I don't think he's in a state you can call "calm." He's hiding it but…"

"Did something happen?"

"That's…also a long story…"

Celica noticed Lucina look down in shame.

"Well, one long story at a time." Alm said.

"Right…This may be hard for you two to believe but…"

* * *

Corrin coughed as he woke up.

"Ugh…"

He could tell a few things as feeling slowly returned to his body. The first was that he was leaning against a stone wall. The second was that his hair was still soaking wet. The third was his head and left arm were resting against something soft.

He weakly opened his eyes to see the bars of his cell. He gazed his eyes to see what he was leaning on. Then he found out it was a matter of **who** he was leaning on.

Azura was unconscious with her head against his.

The prince blushed at how close they were and straightened himself. Azura's head fell onto his shoulder.

He considered waking her until he saw her smile as she sighed happily. It was the brightest smile Corrin had seen on Azura. He decided then to just stay still and let her rest. He didn't mind too much. She wasn't heavy or anything. But seeing how close she was made his face redden.

He sat there to ponder the situation. First there was his mother's killer who was strangely familiar to him. Now this other man who knows of other worlds. Then something accrued to him. Henry and John were from another world. Do they have something to do with this?

"Ngh…"

Corrin noticed Azura waking up. She coughed out some leftover water and opened her eyes.

"Um…hi?" Corrin said awkwardly.

The princess glanced to Corrin's nervous, blushing smile.

"EEEK!"

Azura fell over out of shock.

"C-Corrin?!"

"Uh...sorry…are you alright?" the prince asked.

"W-what happened?!"

"I blacked out after coming close to drowning. I woke up against the wall with us leaning against each other…I uh…thought of waking you up but…you looked so peaceful…"

"Oh…Sorry."

The two of them sat there blushing in awkward silence for a minute.

Azura had no idea what to say. She felt a strange warmth inside her thinking about how close she had gotten with Corrin…Figuratively, and literally.

"Azura…?"

"H-huh? Yes, Corrin?"

"Um…If you still want to talk…I guess all that's left is this place…Valla."

Azura came back into focus with the situation.

"Oh…yes…You know, Corrin, It isn't really the kingdom of Valla that is a problem. The entire conflict is a result of the will of Anankos."

"That's right. Anankos, the King of Valla. I…I rember now. I heard father…I mean Garon mention him a few times. He referred to him as a sort of god. Is it true?"

"Whether he is a demon or a god, I am not sure, but he possesses incredible power." Azura replied. "I've heard legends about how long ago, a powerful entity gave humans great power. In return, he required their faithfulness. Though this alliance was meant to last for all time, the humans did not honor it. Overtime they discovered and acquired power from other sources. As they did that, they slowly abandoned the entity that had aided them. Insulted by this betrayal, the being went berserk."

"And that being... It was Anankos?"

"There is no way to know for sure, sadly. It would explain why he's out to destroy Nohr and Hoshido, though."

"What a sad story."

"Indeed. But it also teaches us an important lesson, I think. We've talked about the conflict between Nohr and Hoshido...This story teaches us what can result from holding a grudge for too long."

"We have to focus on what we can do to improve the world. It may mean that we sometimes have to fight, but it doesn't always have to. Anytime we can turn an enemy into an ally, we should at least try." Corrin said. "And we'll start with my brothers and sisters."

"Corrin…I actually think we might be able to do that."

Suddenly the two of them heard the clanking of armor approach.

"Here they come. Thanks for the conversation, Corrin. Time flies, and I feel like we grow a lot each time we talk." The princess smiled.

Corrin gave a smile in return.

"I feel the same. I think we've discovered a special connection between us. I'll always cherish this special friendship."

The jailers came into Corrin and Azura's cell and were forced onto their feet. They pushed them forward and out of the dungeon. As they were being escorted Corrin and Azura scanned the hallways. Looking for anything that could lead them outside. But they didn't even see any windows. It looked like escaping was impossible.

Eventually they were lead into a large room. It was lite with torches and had a long red carpet across the room. A table stood in the center. On the opposite end was a tall man in purple armor with a long cape. He had blond hair and a massive sword.

"So, you've come. Take a seat."

Corrin and Azura stood there, unsure of what this man was up to. Then the guards lightly pushed them forward. They walked to the two chairs and gently sat them down, leaning on their arms.

"My apologies if the others were rather rough with you. Perhaps you are wondering why we brought you here."

"Yeah. It came to mind." Corrin mumbled.

"Let me ask you…what do you think of this world?"

Corrin stared at the man as he took a seat at the other end of the table.

"Think of the wars. The conflicts. The death. All of it. The doing of our sinful species."

"But Anankos is responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr!"

"I can see why you think that." The man calmly replied. "But consider this…even if Lord Anankos stoked the fires of the war…Was he the one to light the torch?"

"What do you mean?"

"Humans…they bicker over the slightest details. That soon leads to ideological differences. And then they desire power. Power they cannot properly control. That's when they abuse it. And that is when they kill each other and war ensues. They are the root of the problem."

Corrin looked down. As if understanding what he was saying.

"But Lord Anankos…He is a dragon. And a very wise one at that. He is using humanity's own sins against them. Once they are erased from Hoshido and Nohr, they will be brought here. Where they all serve one being. One ideal. That of the dragons. It would be wise of you more than anyone to aid this noble cause."

"What do you mean?"

The man then let out a laugh. "Are you, daft boy? You are part dragon. You are part of a much greater race."

"What?"

"You have no need to be bound a sinner. You can make yourself more. Much, much more."

Corrin stared at the man. "Why do you put so much faith in dragons?"

"A simple question. They have not made the mistakes we have. They don't fight over petty maters. They are meant to be rulers."

Corrin said nothing.

"And what of me?" Azura asked. "I am no dragon. Nor do I have the judgment of one…"

Corrin gave her an odd look. She almost sounded disappointed.

"Your envy is understandable. You are not of their race nor do you have their potential. But you can set yourself aside the other humans."

"What do you mean?"

"You are Vallite royalty. One of our greatest generals insists that makes you worthy of serving the Silent Dragon loyally."

"Hmmm…"

Corrin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Azura truly considering this? Was she really going through with this?

"There's more. I'm sure your aware that Anankos can revive the dead."

"What of it?"

"That can include your parents."

Azura went into silence.

"Our god will show generosity if you cooperate."

Azura looked down.

"Maybe…maybe I'll consider…"

Corrin's eyes went wide.

"Azura! You can't be serious!"

"I…I'm sorry Corrin…I just don't want to be alone anymore…"

"But you're not alone! You have-

"Corrin think. You can have your parents back too."

"But…but I-

"There is no need to decide now." The man said. "Tomorrow you will be brought before Lord Anankos. You only need to decide by then."

The guard pulled Corrin and Azura to their feet.

"Wait." Corrin tried to pull out of their grip. At first, they ignored him and forced him and Azura to turn around and leave.

"Stop!" the man ordered. "Let him speak."

The jailers let Corrin and Azura's arms go so they could turn back around.

"Who told you I can turn into a dragon? And…do they know why only I can? My Hoshidian and Nohrian siblings have dragon's blood like me…but as far as I know only I have this power…"

The man looked down at the table. "Ah…that…Lord Anankos explained it all to me. You see lad…You are very unique compared to the other royals…There is more to you than any them know."

"Such as?"

"Well…to begin with…You're…"

The man hesitated. Which made Corrin even more uneasy.

"Yes?"

The man finally sighed. "No…Forgive me. It is not my story to tell. Lord Anankos can explain everything himself tomorrow."

Corrin gave the man an odd look.

"If that is everything I believe we are done here. Escort them back."

With that the guards turned Corrin and Azura back around and lead them out of the room.

* * *

"I swear, we've been looking everywhere." John said. "Still no sign of those two."

"We've got to track them down." Henry said. "We'll need them if we're going to get help from Hoshido and Nohr."

The group of four was continuing to walk outside on the island when they were walking past a hillside. Little did they know three men were walking to the edge of the cliff side and noticed them.

The man with the red hair was the first to notice two familiar members from the group.

"Hey, isn't that…"

The man with the red cape chuckled.

"Well, I'll be damned."

The blue haired and caped man jumped off the small cliff.

Henry and the others turned around as they heard him land.

"Look out!" Gunter readied his lance. But Henry outstretched an arm to stop him.

"Wait!" He couldn't believe who he saw. But there was no mistaking it. "Marth! Is that you, pal?"

The Hero King smiled. "Henry. John. It has been too long my friends."

The other two men jumped next and landed in between Marth.

"Ike and Roy! You guys are here to?"

"Indeed. Good to see you two again." The Radiant Hero smirked.

"Agreed. I hope you've been well." The Young Lion added.

"You know these three?" Gunter asked.

"Yeah. They come from another world." John said. "A different one from yours or ours. Help us in quite a fix in the past. So, what brings you boys here?"

"I'm afraid we have no idea ourselves." Marth sighed. "You see, we-

"Got hit by a bright light and woke up here with no idea what's happening?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I suppose we've all heard the story at this point. After wandering around here I ran into Ike. He said the same thing happened to him."

"As it did me." Roy said. "I was looking for someone to ask where I was only to be attacked out of nowhere by these strange phantoms. If Marth and Ike didn't find me when they did I would have been over run. I just wish I knew how this happened."

"Now that I think about it…" Ike said. "You haven't been tampering with the space between worlds with your otherworldly technology again by any chance, have you, Henry?"

The captain turned to John who just gave him a smug look. He then simply twiddled his fingers and looked away. "Maaaaaaaaaaaybe."

"Gods damnit Henry."

"Well…what's done is done I suppose." Marth sighed. "Rather than pointing fingers we should take actions that can change our situation."

"I'll tell ya right now. Our situation is a helluva lot messier than you think. By the way…I take it that mess back there where a battle took place was your, doing?"

"Yeah. These strange enemies are everywhere." Ike replied. "I'm guessing the remains of that patrol have something to do with you?"

"Patrol?" Felicia asked.

"At the open plain back there we saw weapons lying on the ground and burn marks on the grass." Roy said. "It looked like a patrol of three men. Whoever took them down has some skill."

"We haven't run into any enemies since we left the cave." Gunter said.

"Maybe it was Lord Corrin and Lady Azura!" the maid suggested.

"Unlikely. You mentioned burnt grass, yes? Lord Corrin does not now magic. And fire magic is the only explanation I can think of for that."

"Azura only uses a lance as far as I know." Henry added. "Which means…There's someone besides us around who isn't with Valla."

"Valla?" Marth asked.

"It's the name of the kingdom we're standing in."

"Oh, and get this." John grumbled. "You can't even say a dang thing about it unless you're inside the kingdom, otherwise you disappear because of some damn curse!"

"What?"

"We'd have Azura give you the full story." Henry said. "But we got separated from her. Have any of you seen her? She's a woman in white with really long blue hair."

"Afraid not." Ike said.

"What about Lord Corrin?" Felecia asked. "White hair? Blue cape?"

"The only ones we've seen who aren't here right now are nearly invisible soldiers or green monsters."

"Oh…"

"We need to keep looking." Henry said. "Marth, Ike can we count on you?"

"You need not ask my friend." Marth replied. "We are always allied with S.T.E.A.M."

"Uh…steam?" Felicia asked. "As an ice maid, I feel I should be concerned."

"S.T.E.A.M." Henry stated. "Strike Team Eliminating the Alien Menace. We specialize in the unexpected and the unusual."

"Ha! Sounds like what we're dealing with now." Gunter said. "My name is Gunter by the way. A knight of Nohr."

"And I'm Felicia a humble maid!" the woman said with a bow.

"Well, met my friends." Marth smiled. "I fear we do not know much of this place or what is going on. But I will do my best to aid your cause!"

* * *

Corrin and Azura were shoved back into their cell. The guards slammed the door behind them and locked it before they left.

"Azura, you're not seriously considering joining them, are you?"

"Corrin…"

"They can't be trusted! You saw what they did in Hoshido!"

"Corrin-

"And even if they do revive your parents, they'll be mindless servants like the rest-

"CORRIN!"

The prince stopped and stared into the annoyed expression on Azura's face. One he stopped talking she sighed. "I don't wish to join them."

"You don't?"

"No. But if we tell them we won't we'll be executed. We need to escape soon. To do that we need to earn their trust. If we do that, perhaps we can earn some freedom."

"Oh…"

"Though…if we can get away from our jailers while outside of this cell, we can sneak out."

"Easier said than done. It's hard to move with these blasted shackles." Corrin grumbled as he tugged on his wrist bindings.

Azura struggled in her chains. "True. These steel bonds are not going to break easily. And with the shackles around our ankles we can't run. It would just take one guard to stop us the moment we tried to act..."

"And even if we get out of the castle, then what? We just run-or I guess the best we could do is walk or hop as quickly as we can all over Valla unarmed and in shackles while prying that by some miracle we find Henry and the others without bumping into any Vallite troops?"

"Hmmm…you could turn into a dragon and break free." Azura suggested, still tugging with her wrists, hoping to find a weakness in her bonds.

"But they took my Dragonstone. I could hurt you again!" Corrin replied.

"We need to do **something**."

"Ngh…If only I could tap into the power I used on Hans…"

"What do you mean?"

"It was back at the bottomless Canyon." Corrin sighed. "When Hans knocked Gunter off I went mad…next thing I know my body…changed. It was like when I first turned into a dragon, but on a smaller scale…and I had more control, even without a Dragonstone."

Azura thought carefully about what she was hearing.

"Hmmm…"

* * *

 **More cameos. And this is not the last of them. I hope I can make them all fit into the story of Fates. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping the Castle

Corrin and Azura had spent the night in their cell. Neither of them had spoken much. And the jailers had yet to return.

That is until Corrin and Azura awoke to the loud bang of the cell door opening. Two guards marched in rather than four. Azura's acting the other day must have convinced them to lax their guard.

They forced the still groggy Corrin and Azura to their feet. They stumbled slightly as they were pushed forward.

Corrin them realized the full extent of their situation. They were to be brought to Anankos himself. Where the will either decide to serve him, or die. They needed to escape now.

He looked at the guards behind him. He could probably charge into one of them by surprise but without using any weapons or being able to sperate his hands at all or legs by much he had no way to finish them off. And there was the fact that the other guard might attack Azura.

"Ugh…"

Corrin was drawn from his thoughts when he saw the woman fall over.

"Azura?!"

She struggled to stand again but fell back onto the floor.

"Ngh…I can't…these shackles…they're digging into my ankles…"

The guard behind her grabbed her arm and forced her back to her feet.

"AHHH!"

He then pushed her forward in an attempt to make her walk again, only for her to fall back over.

"Ah! P-please stop…it hurts…"

Corrin's eyes flared in rage at the sight of Azura suffering.

Again, the guard pulled her to her feet. And again, she fell back down.

Corrin strained against the chains on his wrists.

"Stop…"

Azura let out another cry. Corrin's blood boiled.

"Stop it!"

The guard griped Azura's hair this time and pulled her up to her knees.

"AHHHHH!"

"STOP IT!"

Suddenly a trail of water spread around Corrin's face. A mask with horns formed on him.

The guard tormenting Azura barley, had time to turn around before Corrin dove into him, stabbing him with the horns.

"RRRRAAAAAH!"

As the other guard came towards him Corrin threw the guard he killed into him with his horns, knocking him over.

As the first guard faded away, the second one got up and grabbed his axe.

As he swung down Corrin jumped back. Conveniently while the attack didn't hit him it did sever the chain between his ankles, freeing his legs. Corrin then lunged forward to kick the guard. As he did his leg turned into a sharp lance that pierced through his armor and skewered through him. He man faded away into nothingness.

With that done he turned his head to check on Azura who surprisingly was walking up to him.

"Azura, are you hurt?!"

"The chain!"

"What?"

"The chain on my ankles! Cut it, quickly!"

Corrin, with his leg still morphed into a lance, stomped the sharp tip into the chain of the shackles on Azura's ankles. Just after that it turned back to normal and Corrin's masked faded, revealing the confused look on his face.

"Whew. Just in time. You've calmed down."

"You're…fine?" Corrin asked. "I thought those shackles were hurting you."

"No. But I thought if I pretended to be suffering it would spark your rage and make you use your power."

"What?! Azura, what if I hurt you again?!"

"You said you could control it, did you not? I believe you. Just as you decided to believe me when we came here."

"Azura…I-

Corrin was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

"We need to get out of here!" Azura said.

"Right!"

Now able to run Corrin and Azura rushed down the halls. They remembered the way out of the dungeon but not much else of the castle. Frankly all they cared about was getting as far away from there as they could.

They halted in the middle of the halls when they heard footsteps from around the corner they were running towards.

"Not this way!" Corrin said. As they turned around they heard footsteps from footsteps from the corner they came around.

"We're trapped!"

As they backed away, Azura saw a door.

"In here!"

She backed into it and awkwardly, and got on her toes to open it with her hands still manacled behind her back. They rushed inside before she gently closed it behind her.

She listened against the door.

"I think they're gone."

They then looked around. The room was filled with different kinds of weapons.

"It must be some kind of armory."

Arura's eyes then caught a needle on the floor. She knelled down to pick it up.

"Where do we go from here, Azura?"

Corrin didn't get an answer. But he did feel Azura back up against him. When he looked over his should he saw her insert the needle in the keyhole of his cuffs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to pick the lock on your shackles. I've seen Kaze do this before. Please hold your arms still…"

Azura had to do this with her head turned to see what she was doing. Eventually she sighed. "It's no use. I can't see the keyhole…Wait."

Corrin watched her back away and squat. She put the needle onto the floor and got on her hands. She lifted her feet off the ground and maneuvered her legs from under her chained wrists.

Corrin felt he face heat up as he watched the graceful movement.

"There." Azura smiled as she picked up the needle and got back up. Her wrists were still chained, but at least she had them in front of her. She went back to work on picking the lock on Corrin's manacles. Soon, they heard a click and the manacles were released. Once his arms were free Corrin stretched his arms and rubbed his sore wrists.

"Thanks."

"Can you do something about mine?" Azura asked offering the needle.

"Well, I'll try…"

It took Corrin a bit longer even though he could use his arms properly, but Azura gave him the instructions he needed, eventually they head a click. With her handcuffs off, Azura rubbed her wrists and stretched her arms herself.

"Thank you, Corrin. I can handle the rest."

Azura took the needle back and after a couple of minutes, removed the remains of the shackles on their legs. Their ankles still slightly ached.

Corrin scanned the room and then found something in the corner. A golden blade.

"There's my Yato!" He hurried to the weapon and picked it up with its scabbard before he fastened it to his hip. He also found his Dragon stone. "Whew. At least I can defend myself now if we're caught."

"I found my weapon too." Azura said picking up her Blessed lance. "Now, let's see if we can find a way out of here."

"Agreed."

They slowly opened the armory door and checked for guards.

"Coast is clear." Corrin said. "Let's go."

* * *

Henry woke up in the cave he and his friends took shelter in. Gunter being the last one on lookout duty woke everyone up.

"Still no sign of Corrin or Azura." John sighed. "You don't think they…"

"No way." Henry said. "I refuse to believe it. They're out there. And we're going to find them."

"I agree. I refuse to abandon a potential friend." Marth added.

"Won't be the first royal I rescued." Ike smirked.

With that they exited the cave, embraced the day and prepared to continue their search.

* * *

Corrin and Azura were lucky so far. They were able to hide themselves when they heard a guard coming. They've been searching for nearly an hour. But still had no idea where they were going.

"This is hopeless…There is no way out…" Azura said.

"There has to be." Corrin replied. "We just need to-

"Hey, you!"

They turned around to see a man with purple hair in red armor.

"Uh oh."

"Guards! Get in here!"

Corrin and Azura ran. They ran down the halls and made as many turns as they could.

"*Huff* Hey! I see a light up ahead!" Corrin said.

"We're almost outside!"

They shielded their eyes as they ran into what looked like an open doorway. The sunlight nearly blinded them as they stepped outside. They looked up to see the clear sky, which was very relieving compared to the dark and dank dungeon they spent a whole night in.

But the joy was short lived. Once their eyes adjusted they saw that they were not at the front door. They were at the edge of a very large balcony high up in the castle. And looking down they saw only the edge of the island they were on.

"Damn! A dead end!" Corrin growled. "Let's turn back and-

"I fear that is no longer an option for you."

They turned around to see a man on a horse. He had long white hair and red armor.

"Oh, great."

"I will ask you both once to come quietly."

Corrin drew his Yato, and Azura held up her lance.

"…So be it."

The man held up a large lance of his own.

"Wait, uncle."

Another ridder approached. This one had brown hair and black armor.

"It seems like overkill to have you eliminate such rabble. My partner and I are more than a match for them."

Another knight with white hair and green armor rode up behind him.

"This is him?" the newcomer asked. "He's no royal! Just some pathetic ape! He shamed his nobility and shunned his royal lineage!"

"I chose not to support Hoshido or Nohr so I could save them both!" Corrin said. "I will not allow-

He was interrupted when the man in black armor laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"You really know nothing, do you? How sad."

"Milord. Permission to demonstrate the gap between them and us?" the knight in green asked.

"After you."

The knight rushed at Corrin who barely blocked his lance in time. But the horse turned around and kicked its hind legs into him. He gasped in pain as he was flung back.

"Corrin!"

Azura rushed towards her friend to help him. But her attention shifted to the galloping sound approaching.

She looked just in time for the black armored knight to ram his weapon into hers knocking her arms and her weapon upward. She struggled just to keep her grip on her weapon.

Then his mount jumped back and charged at full speed. Azura parried his lance but could do nothing about the mount ramming its head into her chest. The songstress was flung into the railing and fell off the balcony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"AZURA!"

Corrin got up and rushed to the balcony. He stepped onto the railing and jumped right off.

"Ha. Fool." The knight in black scoffed. "That desperate to die with her? He'll never survive a fall from that high."

The three ridders strode to the edge of the balcony and looked down.

"Wait…What in blazes is that?!"

They saw Corrin in dragon form carrying Azura in his arms and flying away from the castle.

Just then the purple haired man who spotted them earlier came out with their hooded interrogator.

"Did you find them? Where are they?!"

The knight in green glared at the man in armor. "Well, they're getting away now. Perhaps if SOMEONE engaged them upon seeing them rather than screaming for help we'd have them both back in chains by now!"

"Are you implying that I'm a coward?!"

"Implying?" the knight with brown hair smirked. "You make it sound like it isn't obvious."

"Why you-

"Claim yourselves gentlemen." The hooded man said. "I will handle this."

The man stood at the edge of the balcony and brought out a purple tome. A dark mist formed out of the pages as he started chanting.

"Mire!"

A green flash struck Corrin out of nowhere. He was knocked out of his dragon form as he dropped Azura. The two of them screamed as they both fell into the clouds below.

"What the hell was that you buffoon?!" the knight in green asked. "Our orders were to bring them back alive!"

"Lord Anankos said that if they were not going to obey him they were to be put to death anyway." The hooded man replied, putting his weapon away.

"What's done is done." The white-haired man in red armor said before turning to the other two knights. "You two gather search parties and find the bodies."

"Yes milord."

"It shall be done, uncle."

As the two of them left he turned to the man with purple hair.

"Report this to Lord Anankos. After that send, the extra security we had watching our prisoners to go hunt for the intruders."

"Right away."

Once he was gone the red knight turned to the hooded man.

"I know you served another god before lord Anankos. And that what you arranged back in your world a couple of days back was to reclaim his power. What are you plotting?"

"That power will serve lord Anankos well. I am finished with my previous master."

"Hmph. But I hear your plan has failed. They did not get the avatar. Only his offspring."

"Perhaps…But it seems that his offspring has proven to be the perfect bait."

The man in red gave him a surprised look.

"The avatar is _here_? In Valla?"

"So, it seems."

"And you did not consider telling anyone about it?"

"Dealing with our "guests" was our highest concern, was it not? Now if you will excuse me, I need to prepare for my departure to Nohr."

"Hmph. Fine. But know this. I will report this to Lord Anankos and I will be keeping track of your actions from here on out."

"I bet you will."

The hooded man then disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

"Azura!"

The princess heard a voice call her name.

"Azura, wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She saw a face she was familiar with.

"H-Henry?"

"She's alright! Great work, Felicia!"

Azura then noticed the maid healing her.

She groaned as she sat up. Pain searing across her back. Upon doing so she noticed she was soaking wet. She then saw John, Gunter and three men she had never seen before.

"Princess Azura, right?" Ike asked. "Henry told us your name."

"We saw you fall into that lake over there." Gunter said. "You're lucky that it broke your fall. Are you alright?"

Azura slowly moved her body and stood up.

"Yes…Thank goodness you're all safe."

"Should be our line, princess." John said. "We were worried after you and Corrin disappeared."

"We-

Then it all came to Azura.

"Corrin! Where is Corrin?!"

"We thought he was with you." Henry replied.

The princess looked around. But she found nothing to prove the chance that Corrin might have landed anywhere nearby.

"Oh, no…"

"Try to keep calm. We'll find him. First tell us what happened after we were separated."

Azura took a deep breath.

"The last thing I remember was a torrent of water consuming me…the next thing I knew Corrin and I were in chains and trapped in a dark dungeon…"

"Whoever attacked us earlier seemed to be interested in you two." John said.

"We were then taken to the man that killed queen Mikoto."

"The queen of Hoshido?! She's dead?!" Gunter asked.

"She's Corrin's mother, right?" Henry asked.

"Yes. He said we were held in the castle of Valla and he had strange friends…Henry one of them knew that other worlds existed."

"Really?! What did he look like?!"

"I don't know. He had his cowl over his face. We were going to be taken to Anankos but we escaped. But we were blasted out of the sky by something…I think Corrin and I were separated during the fall."

"I see…"

"If he did fall with you he can't be far from here." Roy said. "Let's look around."

"Yes…er, who are you?" Azura asked.

"My name is Roy, milady. I hail from the Kingdom of Lycia."

"Lycia? Never heard of it."

"He's from another world, Azura." Henry explained. "Not ours, but we met before. This is Ike, leader of a group called the Greil Mercenaries and Marth, Emperor of Archanea."

"It is a pleasure, your highness." Marth bowed.

"Good to be working with you." Ike added. "Now let's go find that friend of yours and get out of here."

Azura nodded as she stood up.

With this they had more allies. She just hoped this could shift things into their favor.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Corrin landed into a very deep lake with a loud splash. He didn't even hold his breath before landing. With water filling his mouth and noise he swam to the surface as fast as he could. Horrid memories of the interrogation surfaced.

He gasped as he reached the surface.

"*Cough* Ah! That- *Gasp* That was close…good thing this lake was here, huh Azura?"

He then noticed his friend was not responding.

"Azura? Azura!"

He looked around but she wasn't there. He dove into the water but still no sign of her.

Not knowing what else to do he swam to the shore. Once he was there he warily walked over to a nearby rock and laid against it.

"I guess we got separated…I hope she's okay…"

He rested there for a bit. He was free and out of the castle, that's all well and good but now he was alone. He needed to find his friends.

Once his strength was back he got up, wringed out his soaking wet cape and walked around the stone wall of a small rocky mountain.

He spent most of the walk pondering what happened.

His mother's murderer definitely felt familiar. Then there was the ominous vibe he felt from his interrogator. Not to mention that man who clearly knew something important about him. Then those three knights…the two he fought were clearly well trained. And the first one with white hair was very intimidating.

Corrin halted at the sound off footsteps. He stayed at the edge of the rock as a man with a black coat and white hair came out the other side. Corrin poked his head out to get a better look at him. He didn't look like he was a Hoshidian or Nohrian. But he didn't seem like he was a Vallite either.

Suddenly the man turned to Corrin's direction. The prince ducked back behind the rock.

" _Damn! Did he see me?!"_

Corrin waited. But he did not hear anything. And nobody came. He slowly poked his head out to see the man's back. He also had a thunderbolt shaped sword out. The man was staring at his weapon. Examining it perhaps. Corrin only watched from a safe distance.

Suddenly he heard him laugh. He then dragged his sword into the ground. Writing something with it. Was he leaving a message for someone? He then looked both ways and left.

What was that about? Was he trying to warn someone of something? Corrin decided to get a closer look. He carefully left his hiding place and walked over the carving on the ground.

It said "Checkmate."

"Checkmate? What does that even mean?"

"It means I got you."

Corrin's eyes widened when he heard the man's voice and a buzzing sound. His eye's noticed the sword right next to his head, crackling with lightning.

"Turn around. Slowly."

Corrin regrettably had no choice. He spun around and held his hands up. The man immediately took Yato from Corrin's sheath and held both blades in a cross formation at his neck.

They stared at each other in the eye without moving a mussel. To Corrin the passing seconds felt like minutes.

"Wait...You're not one of them."

"Huh?"

The man backed up and tossed Corrin's sword back to him. The prince nearly dropped it as he caught it.

"You have a different look in your eyes as these phantoms. Not to mention they aren't so easy to catch off guard like that."

"What?"

"You think I didn't notice you?" he smirked. "I could see you clearly through the reflection of my sword."

Corrin mentally kicked himself. This guy just made a fool out of him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Robin. And you?"

"Corrin. What are you doing here in Valla?"

"Valla? That's what this place is called?"

"Yes."

Robin sighed. "Damn. So, this isn't Nohr."

Corrin looked at the man in surprise. "You're looking for Nohr?"

Robin gave an equally surprised look. "You know Nohr?"

"Yes. I'm actually a Nohrian Prince. At least unti-

"What?!"

Corrin froze at the even further surprised look on Robin's face.

"A prince…you're…Garon's son?"

Corrin didn't know what to think of this. The man was rather shaken up. "Uh…yeah?"

Robin looked down.

"Heh, heh, heh…Perfect."

Without warning he charged at Corrin with his Levin Sword. There was barely enough time to block it.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!"

"Nohrian dastard! I'll use you to lure your cowardly king out!"

* * *

 **Yes I am seriously doing this, even though about a billion other people have done it already. A Robin vs Corrin scenario. That will pretty much be all of the next chappter so I'll try my best to make it a good fight. See ya then.**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle of the Avatars

Corrin and Robin kept their weapons locked for a few seconds before they jumped back.

"What's going on?! What do you want with Garon?!"

"I want him to answer for what he did to Ylisse! But I think I'll deal with you before I go after your old man!"

Robin rushed towards Corrin again. He swung his Levin sword down at him but he blocked it with Yato. Corrin pushed Robin back and jumped backwards when he came for another swing. Corrin took another step back, widening the gap between them. Robin smirked as he reached into his coat. "You think you'll be safer from me at a distance?"

Corrin's eyes widened as he brought out a yellow tome. " _He uses magic?! Like Leo?!"_

"Thunder!"

Corrin ducked under a sphere of electricity and rushed at Robin. The tactician sidestepped Corrin's attack and outstretched his hand.

"Arcthunder!"

Corrin screamed in pain as he was flung into the stone wall, electricity shocking him all over. He leaned against the wall struggling to stand. Robin then rushed at Corrin with his Levin sword. The prince barley moved out of the way in time to avoid it as Robin thrusted his sword into the stone.

Corrin quickly pulled out his dragon stone. "Going to play that way? Fine! I'll beat you with my trump card!"

In a blue flash Corrin transformed into his dragon form. A move that immediately surprised Robin. " _What?! He's a manakete?!"_

Corrin flapped his wings and took for the sky. Robin took a step back, preparing to dodge fire. But instead Corrin flew straight toward him.

The tactician rolled out of the way just in time as Corrin brought his claws at him. " _He…can't breathe fire like Nowie…Maybe I don't have too much to worry about…"_ As he stood up however he winced and held his side. " _Agh! Damn…this wound has to start acting up now?!…"_

Once he got up he turned around to see Corrin attempting to divebomb him again. Robin shot a bolt of lightning from his sword, but Corrin rolled out of the way. Then Robin got out a green tome. Corrin was close. A few seconds and he would be upon him.

"Elwind!"

Robin shot a blast of wind at Corrin flinging him back. But as soon as he reached the ground he pushed off and charged at Robin, tackling him to the ground and making him drop his weapons. The dragon lifted him in his hand, and proceeded to squeeze him.

"AAAAGGGHHH!"

"Big mistake picking a fight with me!"

Robin slowly reached a hand toward his Levin Sword. Corrin didn't notice it glowing purple. Slowly it floated into the air. Robin the swung his hand in their direction. The sword charged right towards them and straight into Corrin's wing.

"GAAAH!"

Crying in pain he dropped Robin as his sword magically came to his hand. Robin then reached with his other hand towards his tome, which then flew to him as well.

"ARCWIND!"

A blast of wind sent Corrin back into the air. Robin's hand was now facing the ground under Corrin.

"Thoron!"

He landed just in time the take the full hit of Robin's spell.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The impact sent Corrin further across the ground and knocked him out of his dragon form as Robin rose to his feet.

"Wrong move. Did you really think making yourself a bigger target and more vulnerable to my magic would help you?"

" _O-okay…maybe that wasn't such a good idea…Azura said I'd be weak to magic but I didn't think it would hurt_ _ **this**_ _much!"_

Corrin got up and drew his Yato. He charged towards the tactician as he put his tome away and redid his Levin sword. Robin blocked the first swing and pushed Corrin back. But the prince lunged towards Robin and turned his arm into a lance and thrusted it at him.

Robin's mind barley registered the strange threat to step back so it sunk into the ground rather than him. Thinking his opponent, helplessly suspended in the air, Robin viewed this as his chance to attack, however Corrin pulled himself forward. Before Robin could react, Corrin kicked him square in the chest knocking him away. He looked up to see Corrin rush at him.

"Thunder!"

He shot a blast of lightning at him, but the prince jumped over it and was now above him. He morphed his feet into twin lances and came down towards him, but Robin rolled out of the way and hurried back to his feet, whipping out his wind tome. Corrin charged towards him only for Robin to open it and summon blades of wind to slash at Corrin, bringing him slowly off the ground slightly. Robin then swung his sword in a downward motion, bring up a large green blast to throw Corrin high above him. Robin then jumped up and swung his blade horizontally as Corrin came down. The prince barley blocking it in time, but was tossed back up from the force of the strike.

As Robin landed he turned around and jumped forward again and swung his blade upward. Corrin was spinning in the air from the recoil of the previous swing and was in no position to dodge or block properly. He held the Yato behind him, hoping to get lucky and block the hit as he rolled in the air. He did manage to block most of it. But the tip of the Levin sword poked into his armor. The piercing was small, but the shock the sword provided wasn't. Corrin cried in pain as he was flung back from the force of the rest of Robin's blade against his, landing on his front and Robin on his feet.

"Just give up. You can't defeat me."

Corrin struggled to push himself off the ground. "I…won't…surren…der…" He pushed the blade into the ground to push himself up with. I'll…never…surrender!"

Corrin roared as water formed around his face. A horned mast appeared on Corrin's face. He then charged at Robin and swung his blade. Robin blocked the strike but Corrin morphed his arm into a lance and trusted it at him.

" _What?!"_

Robin attempted to dodge, but he still got hit in the side, making him stumble. Then Corrin dropped his sword to turn his hand into a dragon's mouth. Robin held his sword in front of him, preparing to block, as he saw a light form in the mouth. When it fired the impact knocked him to the ground.

" _Ugh…what is this guy?!"_

Corrin then charged at Robin and prepared to finish him off.

"Fire!"

A small explosion formed in front of him, blowing him away, so Robin could get up. Corrin then charged and leapt forward, spinning like a drill with the Yato in midair. Robin jumped to the side and raised the Levin sword above him before swinging it into the ground making a shockwave of lightning around him, sending Corrin back. Then Corrin jumped to swipe again. Robin dodged the attack and narrowly rolled away from another Draconic lance. Then when the sphere of water came out Robin ducked under it.

" _I see it know…"_

Corrin rammed his blade into his. With their weapons locked Robin stared at his masked foe, truing to anticipate the next move. He jumped back and Corrin charged after him. He swiped vertically, but Robin dodged to the side. Then he jumped forward with an over-head swing. Robin recognized the movement.

" _One."_

Robin jumped back, to evade. Then Corrin Thrusted the lance, which Robin easily evaded.

" _Two…"_

Then Corrin charged the water attack.

" _Gotchya!"_

"Thunder!" Robin shot a quick thunder spell into the dragon mouth as the attack was charging. When it hit the sphere of water it electrified Corrin's entire hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He fell to his knees and clutched his hand in pain as it turned to normal. He looked up just in time to see Robin charge his way with his sword. Corrin used his other hand to lift Yato, but his non-dominate hand could not take the force of Robin's upward swing, and the sword flew out of his grasp and sunk into the ground a good distance away. Another slash struck Corrin creating a harsh wound at his chest.

"Ignis!" Red flames formed around Robin as he outstretched his hand. "Checkmate."

Corrin's eyes widened as a gold light formed from it.

" _N-No!"_

"THORON!"

A beam of light flew into Corrin and sent him flying and rammed him into the stony wall behind him, sending chunks of it off.

"No…this can't…" He slumped to the ground in defeat. Robin put his tome away.

"Hmph. Attacking in a pattern like that only makes you predictable. Don't worry. I held back enough so you will live." As he approached Corrin tried to stand, only to groan in pain from the attempt. He then gripped Corrin by the collar. "Tell me why Garon invaded Ylisse!"

"Y-Ylisse? What are…you talking about?"

Robin then rammed Corrin's back against the wall, making him cry out in pain. He then put his Levin Sword against his neck. "Don't you dare play dumb with me you, dastard!"

"I-I'm serious! I…never heard of Yilsse before! All I…know is…that Garon has waged war on…Hoshido."

Robin continued to glare at Corrin for another minute or so. The prince seeing the fierce look in his eye was actually fearing that this may be the end. Robin then threw him roughly to the ground, much to the dismay of his injuries. And they hurt even more as Robin stepped onto his back and pointed his sword at his neck. "Fine then. If I can't get any info out of you I'll just use you as a bargaining chip."

Just then a lone figure jumped off the cliff above them. "Robin, stop!"

The man landed next to them and grabbed Robin's arm. The tactician was shocked with who it was that stepped in.

"Roy?!"

"This man is not with Valla! Don't worry."

Just then Henry and the others jumped down. "Good to see ya pal!" the captain said.

"H-Henry? John! Marth! Ike! What's going on here?!"

"Long story my friend. And don't worry, that guy you were beating down is a friend of ours."

"Corrin!" Azura rushed to her friend's side along with Felecia and Gunter.

"Corrin are you alright?!"

"Ngh…"

The prince slowly rolled to his back. Felicia rushed to his side to check his injuries. "Lord Corrin, you're hand!"

The prince turned to the hand that received a massive shock when Robin intercepted his Dragon Fang with a thunder spell. All it did was slightly twitch. He grimaced at how the fingers were bent.

Gunter glared at Robin and reached for his weapon. "What in the gods' names did you do to lord Corrin?!"

"Want me to demonstrate on you, Nohrian?" the tactician coldly offered as he took out his tome.

"Enough!"

Henry stepped in between them before Marth walked up to Robin. "Peace, Robin. These people are with us. You can trust them, they mean no harm."

"Mean no harm?! They're Nohrian's for Naga's sake! They're dangerous!"

"Dangerous how?" Ike asked. "What did they ever do to you?"

The tactician looked down. He laughed at the question making the others nervous. "What did they do?" Robin pointed towards, Corrin, Azura, Gunter and Felicia without turning his head from Henry and the others. "Those dastards invaded Ylisse, attacked defenseless villages and murdered innocent people that begged for their lives!"

Corrin's eyes widened at the news. The others stared at Robin in shock.

From the edge of the cliff the knights in black and green looked down at them.

"Hmph. They survived after all. I knew letting that old fool do as he pleases would only cause us trouble." The green knight said. "Should we attack?"

"Not yet. We need to report first. Then we can make our move."

* * *

 **So, there's my cliché protagonist vs protagonist fight. Now before I hear any protests from the Corrin fans, let me explain my reasons for why Robin won. First off** **I would like to point out that Robin is an INFINITELY superior strategist then Corrin who leaves the plaining to Azura or one of his Hoshidan or Nohrian siblings or just has no plan at all. For example, when Robin faced a massive fleet of ships he came up with a plan that spared all his allies and instantly eliminated the opposing army. What was Corrin's plan in three situations that were similar only with fewer enemies? Pretty much "Come at me bro!" (Or sis since he was up against Camila in one of them but that's beyond the point.) There is also another huge example on why I think Corrin is a poor strategist that aggravated me when I first played the game.**

 **Corrin: My sword is the only thing that can kill Anankos so I should go in alone first.**

 **Uh, no that's actually why you SHOULDN'T rush in first! They know you're coming, they could have guards or traps like the one you just blindly feel for! What, did you think Anankos would just be sitting there unguarded just reading the morning paper?! "Corrin the Wise King of Valla" my damn foot!**

 **Now,** **I can already hear some of you raging "But At the end of Robin's hero fight in Fates he said Corrin was the better strategist!" Okay, NO. Because that is the most biased way of comparing these two for four reasons. #1: We were only able to win that fight because we grinded to give ourselves a huge advantage over him. #2: the battle took place shortly after Robin lost his memory. #3: Corrin brought the best in his army that he knew like the back of his hand while Robin just had some random people he met and didn't know well. And #4 This Robin was nowhere near his full potential in terms of stats, meaning he was at a handicap.**

 **Also keep in mind that this is the beginning of Corrin's adventure and Robin at this point is at the post game of his. A Corrin that is still learning about his powers and potential stood no chance against a Robin at his near best. If Robin wasn't injured before the fight (For reasons we'll see next chapter.) Corrin would have been defeated as quickly as he was by Ryoma in the cut scene after picking the Conquest route, or Xander upon picking the Birthright route.**

 **But even if this was a Robin vs Corrin fight with both of them fighting at their full potential with no handicap, I still would have had Robin win. And I know some of you are about to bring up "Well, Xander has been training Corrin for nearly all his life! He's better trained!" Which sounds like a big deal in hindsight but don't forget, the point of training is to learn. And you could only learn so much from fighting the same guy with the same sword style over and over and over again. Especially given that Xander was holding back every single time, acording to Leo in Birthright. And yes, Xander told Corrin to fight him like he meant to kill him but as Birthright demonstrated in the rematch, there is still a very large difference between fighting LIKE you mean to kill someone and LITERALLY fighting to kill someone. The life and death battles were far more valuable in experience and in that field Robin has Corrin massively triumphed. Let's compare: Robin fought in three whole wars. Hell, more than that if you want to count DLC. And those wars were packed with fights due to the unpredictability of his foes, flat out bad luck, or because his leader is kind of a reckless hot-head who doesn't always think things through. Corrin on the other hand showed up** _ **in the middle**_ **of** _ **one war.**_ **That's it. And I know some of you are about to bring up "Robin's not that experienced! He ran away from fights like after Emmeryn's death or Fort Signer!" Okay? And Corrin _didn't_ ever run away? Did he stay to fight both Hoshido and Nohr after picking Revelations? No, he ran away. Did he stay to fight Arete and the two random soldiers after the following chapter? No, he ran away. Did he stay to fight Garon and Xander after Azura's plan failed in Birthright? No, he ran away. He avoided conflict whenever he could, more so than Robin, leaving him with less experience. And Experience is more valuable to Robin since he can use it as knowledge to make strategies for his fights. And before any of you argue that most of Robin's victories were heavily reliant on his allies, again the same can easily be said for Corrin.**

 **And before any of you ask, no. Robin winning has nothing to do with his max stats being higher than Corrin's due to differences between Fates and Awakening. Like I said in Atomentale I mix logic with gameplay when it comes down to my writing. What that means in this case is, I'll look at the max states of characters to get a good grasp of their strengths and weaknesses, but I won't decide on victors just because one unit had one stat point more than someone else. And I'm not going to think too hard on specific stats for this story because that would mean A: I would have to make a ridicules amount of assumptions for Marth, Roy, Ike and the Code Name S.T.E.A.M. characters, and B: I would have to use Robin, Alm, and co's max states that far outclass anyone in Fates. Seriously, Robin could have slapped Corrin in the face with the tome in this fight and send him clear to Mars.**

 **Moving on, Robin also has a massive arsenal and long-range advantage, with spells that wreck Corrin when in his dragon form, basically making it a death wish to use against him. Corrin's only hope of fighting Robin was with his Yato effectively slicing his arsenal in half. And again, Robin has fought many swordsmen in the past and again if you include DLC that includes replicas of people like Marth and Ike, some of the greatest swordsmen in the Fire Emblem series. Granted it wasn't the real them but they had the memories and emotions of them, as exact replicas, so it is reasonable to say that they had the same level of skill and experience. Corrin was nothing special in comparison. Overall Robin had plenty of advantages against Corrin and was more than able to realize and exploit them. Just as he did when using Corrin's Dragon Fang against him. Honestly thinking about it, Corrin's only real advantage in this fight was that he's unpredictable. His dragon powers for example did provide a sudden change in the situation during the fight that Robin could not process right away. However, Robin fought dragons far more dangerous then Corrin could ever be in his slow, fireless dragon form. And Robin is very adaptable. (He fought a horde of bandits as easily as Chrom right after losing his memory at the beginning of Awakening.)**

 **I bet I have a lot of angry PMs and reviews heading my way but just so you Corrin fans know, I'm sticking with my opinion regardless of any complaints or arguments. I'm sorry if that sounds cold, but this is how I see a Robin vs Corrin fight and I'm going with it.**


	6. Chapter 6: A New War

**Don't ask why I'm updating at this hour, please. Just enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"It's over here."

Robin led Henry and the others to the cave he left Chrom and Lucina in. Gunter was helping Corrin walk. His injuries from the battle with Robin were making nearly every movement he made painful. His hand was hurting like hell until Felecia had the idea of completely freezing it with her ice powers, so he couldn't feel it at all. The maid was doing her best to heal him as they walked.

"Chrom, Lucina it's me. I-

Robin stepped inside and to his surprise found more than just Chrom and Lucina. He two people he though was familiar and one girl he **knew** was familiar.

"Dorothy?!"

"Robin, it's you!" The girl ran up and gave her friend a hug.

"Dorothy?!"

Henry and the others rushed in.

"Henry, John! And Marth Ike and Roy?! You guys are here too?"

"Yup. Good to see you again, kid." The mercenary smirked.

"By the gods!" Chrom said approaching the group.

"Chrom, Lucina, long time no see." Henry said.

"I never thought id see you here." The exalt replied with a smile.

"To think we would meet again." Lucina added.

"It is quite good fortune, is it not?" Marth smiled.

"Are these you're friends Dorothy?" Celica asked.

"Some of them yes. Guy's this is Alm and Celica of Valentia! And guy's this is my team's captain Henry, my fellow members, John, and Marth, Ike and Roy!"

"Wait…Marth, the King of Archanea?!" Alm asked.

"You are emperor Alm and lady Celica?" the king asked in surprise.

"Y-You know of us sire?" Celica asked.

"But of course. Catria, Palla and Est have told me of you two and your heroics. It is an honor to meet you."

"Wait, Alm and Celica?" Robin asked.

"Are they also from the past Robin?" Henry asked.

"Shhh."

"It's okay, Robin they already know." Chrom sighed, before he noticed Corrin and his friends. "More importantly who are they?"

"*Gasp* my goodness, you're all hurt!" Celica said.

"I-I tried my best…" Felicia said. "But Lord Corrin's injuries are rather serious…"

"What happened to his hand?"

"I froze it so the pain wouldn't bother him too much."

"Who did this to him?"

"That would be the young man here." Gunter said turning to Robin.

"What? Robin, why did you do that?" Lucina asked.

"Because these three are Nohrians."

Lucina's eyes widened in shock as she gasped. Chrom immediately drew his sword, making Corrin's eyes widen with panic.

"Chrom, hold it, he's with us!" Henry said.

"Yeah, besides the kid's already been smacked around by one Ylissian today." John added.

"Those dastards have a lot to answer for."

"Claim down Chrom." Roy said. "Robin mentioned your country being attacked by Nohr, but Henry said these three are not allied with them anymore."

The exalt slowly lowered his guard.

"First things first. Tell us what happened." Azura said.

The exalt sighed as he walked over to a rock and sat down. "I was a couple days ago…After we defeated Grima things were peaceful in our world…then suddenly I received a message from one of our knights…"

* * *

"What? A village vanished overnight?"

"Yes, milord."

Chrom rubbed his chin as he sat on the throne.

Fredrick turned to the massager. "And there are no survivors to confirm what happened?"

"No sir. It was no bandit assault that much is certain. We found plenty of gold and weapon's in plain sight."

"What about the bodies?" Chrom asked.

"There were quite a few sire…it was…not a pretty sight. Even the children were massacred."

"Gods…"

* * *

"That's horrible…" Alm said. "Who did it?"

"I had no idea at the time. I asked Robin for his opinion."

* * *

Chrom walked out to the courtyard where Robin stood. The tactician was looking up at the sky with Lucina.

"How's the training going?" the exalt asked.

Robin smiled as he looked at the three pegasusi in the sky. "She's learning fast, just as always."

The three steeds landed near them. On the right was Chrom's wife, Sumia. On the left was their second daughter Cynthia. And in between was Robin and Lucina's daughter.

"You did well Morgan." Sumia smiled.

"Thanks, grandma."

The blue haired girl wore a garb tailored from their friend Cherche. It looked like her coat, which was the same as Robin's, but it was more like a dress with purple straps around the waist. It had silver shoulder pads and twin metal plates behind her hips. She wore her brown boots over white stockings that went just past her knees, leaving her thighs bare. Finally, she had a pair of black gloves.

"Soon I'll be a Dark Flier extraordinaire! Good thing Tacticians can cover all sorts of jobs! Gotta make the most of that potential!" The girl then noticed Chrom. "Oh, hi grandpa! What brings you here?"

"I need to speak with Robin about something."

"Me? What for?" the tactician asked.

"Come with me."

* * *

"After explaining the situation to him, Robin went right to work, trakcing the invaders. He was able to predict where they were likely to strike next, so I took a group of our best men and we went for another village."

* * *

As the Shepherds, marched Robin sighed to himself. He was tired. Tired of all the fighting. All the chaos. He just wanted to settle down with his wife.

"Robin?"

Speaking of, Lucina put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just…thinking."

"You're tired of all this."

"…Yeah. It seems like whenever we end one war another starts. We beat Gangrel Walhart attacks. We put an end to him and we got dragged into another world to fight aliens. We return from that and Grima appears. We stop him and we end up in yet another world to stop another megalomaniac…It never ends."

"I know how it feels to be discouraged. But we have to persevere. Someone has to save the lives of the innocent. And we may be the only ones who can do that."

"You're right…Saving those lives is why I fight. I just hope this doesn't drag us into yet another war."

"Robin, it's just an attack on a village or two." Chrom said. "How can you tell that this will lead to a full-blown war?"

"With our luck? It'll find away."

"I…can't really find a way to argue with that. I feel like I should, but…"

Morgan sighed as she walked down the path. She didn't have time to change out of the custom-made flier garb. "Are we there yet? I miss my pegasus already…I'm sick of all this walking."

"Sumia said you weren't ready to take a pagasus into real life combat yet." Robin replied. "I can't risk your safety."

"Aww! Thanks father! But don't worry! I'll be fine!"

"CHROM!" Everyone turned their attention to smoke in the distance. Lissa pointed at it with panic written on her face.

"Looks like you called it right, Robin." Chrom said. "Let's go!"

* * *

By the time they arrived the whole village was up in smoke. Not a single house was left standing.

"Search for survivors!" Chrom said.

"You won't find any." Robin said. "They would have been killed off or miles away in the time it took us to get here." The tactician dropped to his knees and punched the ground. "Damn it all! They were just innocent people…Why…? All our fights to protect them only for…"

"Ah, there you are."

Everyone noticed a mage with long black hair and pale skin walk in their direction.

"Who are you?!" Chrom asked.

"I am Iago, your majesty. Tactician of, Nohr."

* * *

"Iago?!" Gunter asked. "What was that snake doing in your world?!"

"If you would let me finish." Chrom said in annoyance. "I asked if he was reasonable for this massacre and he said…"

* * *

"Massacre? This is simply a warning, for our…negotiations."

"Negotiations?"

Suddenly armed men appeared from the forest behind Iago. They all lined up behind him.

The ones in the center stepped aside as a tall man in black armor stepped through. "Hail, Ylissian exalt. You stand in front of Garon. Crowned king of Nohr."

"Really?" Chrom asked. "And why would a king come to attack a village?"

"We were simply passing by. We were informing these people that we were relieving them of everything they own. But they insisted they needed their precious crops to survive. So naturally we sentenced them to death."

"What?"

"As you can tell we let none survive. Pity that most of them simply begged as they were put to death, rather than give us a challenge."

Lucina gritted her teeth. "What…? All those innocent people…?"

"The weak that disobey are erased. That is nature."

"You'd better be prepared to die for that twisted logic!" Robin glared.

"Don't push me boy! If it were my decision I'd have you put to death. After all it was your Ylissian friends that have invaded sacred ground."

"You expect us to believe that?" Fredrick asked. "A rather bold claim."

"Believe what you want. We are here only to negotiate. Comply, and we will forgive all aggressions and leave quietly."

"And what are your demands?" Chrom asked.

"Firstly, you will destroy any and all methods of traveling between worlds. After that you must surrender the man named Robin."

"What?!"

Everyone turned to the tactician in shock.

"Me? What do you need me for?"

"We have our reasons. I will not ask again! Relieve us of your tactician, exalt or we mow you down and take him by force!"

Robin clutched his fist and stepped forward. "You promise to leave everyone else alone?"

"How could you question the words of a king?" Iago asked. "Come quietly and nobody gets hurt."

Robin wanted this to end. If this matter was his fault then the others don't need to suffer because of it. But just as he was about to walk to them Chrom grabbed his shoulder and stepped past him.

"Forget it. Even if I thought you would honor that deal, I'd never take it."

"Chrom, think this through, what's my life compared-

"You have some nerve Garon." Chrom said ignoring his friend's protests. "You storm into our land, murder defenseless villagers, and spew unreasonable demands at us?! I'll die before I surrender a friend to the likes of you!"

"Chrom…"

Lucina stepped up next. "I was torn from Robin before and I will not let it happen again. This is our counter offer. Go back to this "Nohr" **right now** and never come back, or we kill you where you stand for all the lives you took!"

The man growled as he raised his axe. "Insolence. You will die for threatening me! Hans! Give the order!"

A bulk and bald man stepped forward. "You heard the king! Kill them all!"

The men charged towards Chrom and his friends.

* * *

"Wait, Hans was there too?!" Corrin asked as Flecia healed him, while Celica tended to Robin.

"Henry, please tell these "friends" of yours to keep their mouths shut so we can finish the story." Robin said.

Corrin looked away in embarrassment. "S-sorry."

"As I was saying. Things were going well. Robin's strategy was going well. We were pushing them back with little trouble when…"

* * *

Most of the enemy soldiers were forced to pull back. They were running back to the trees, where they came from. Garon turned to his mages. "Now."

They walked past him and started chanting.

"Heads, up!" Robin ordered. "They're plotting something."

Gold circles formed on the ground, and in a flash, hulking green humanoid monsters appeared with masks over their faces and shackles on their arms.

"What the hell are those?!" Sully asked. "Some new kind of Resin?!"

"No…they're something else." Nah said.

The mages ran to the trees to hide, as the monsters, broke free form their bonds and charged.

"Be careful!" Robin ordered. "We know nothing of these enemies!"

* * *

"So, you ran into these creatures as well." Marth said.

"They're called faceless." Corrin said. "Monsters summoned by Nohrian mages."

"That's what Anankos want's everyone to think." Azura said.

"Who's Anankos?" Chrom asked.

"First, things first, Chrom." Henry said.

"Right…anyway we were having trouble with this new threat. Some of us were cut off from each other…like Lucina, here."

"Is that how you broke your leg?" Dorothy asked.

Everyone turned to Lucina and then noticed her limp right leg.

"It's my fault." Robin said. "I should have paid attention."

* * *

"Thoron!"

Robin pierced through a faceless and it faded into smoke.

"What the hell are these things…?"

"AH!"

Robin turned around to see Lucina punched and knocked to the ground by one of them, her sword falling a short distance where she landed. "Lucina!" Robin ran towards them but was cut off when another Faceless jumped over him and landed in front of him. Robin growled as he drew his sword.

Lucina turned to Robin as she tried to crawl away. He had no time to save her. He had his own problems. The faceless reached its large hand out and grabbed her by her legs.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"It lifted her and swung her over its head and into the ground.

Then with its other hand it grabbed her arms, trapping her head along with them. Unable to move or see at all, with her arms and head in one monstrous hand and her knees down caught in the other and her body pulled straight as a arrow, the Faceless held her helpless form up and looked ready to snap her in half like a twig.

Robin won enough ground from his opponent to shot a quick bolt of lightning from his sword that struck the hand holding Lucina at the top haf just before the enemy brought her down over her knee. The impact still came, hurting her back, before slamming her head into the ground again. Lucina was dazed. But her enemy was distracted by the pain in its hand. She weakly tried to pull her legs out of the beast's grip, with little success. She then saw her Falchion next to her. She quickly grabbed it and slashed at the other hand. The beast roared in pain as it let her go. But before Lucina could stand back up it reached again and grabbed her by her right leg. But this time before Lucina could fight back it tightened its grip. Lucina heard a painful snap. The princess screamed in pain as the Faceless' other fist prepared to flatten her.

But just before the blow Chrom jumped up and cut it down the middle. He monster faded into nothingness. "Lucina! Are you alright?!"

Robin, just defeating his opponent ran up to them. "What happened?!"

The princess tried to move her leg only to yelp in pain. "I think it broke my leg…"

"Hold on, we'll get you a healer! Just wait until we clear a path!"

"Looks like that won't be necessary." Chrom said looking around. "We got them all."

Sure, enough all the Faceless were eliminated.

"Blast it!" Everyone turned to see Iago. And his army. "We severely underestimated you, it seems…Your majesty!"

Garon growled to himself. "Never until now have I been forced to retreat! You will pay dearly for this humiliation! Fall back! If we cannot take the avatar, we will settle with what we did get!"

"Put me down, you freak!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as the saw one of the Faceless holding someone by the arms, letting their legs dangle uselessly. While they were distracted one of the Faceless must have grabbed one of the Shepherds.

* * *

"Grabbed one of the Shepherds?" Henry asked. "Who?"

Robin held Lucina's hand as they both looked down in sadness.

Chrom sighed knowing he had to say it. It would have hurt them too much. "It was our junior tactician…and Robin and Lucina's daughter. Morgan."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"You two have a daughter?" Roy asked.

"We found her in some abandoned ruins, shortly after the alien incident." Chrom explained. "She lost her memory of everything but Robin, however the brand of the exalt on her hand is proof that she's Lucina's child."

"Oh, gods…and they abducted her?" Alm asked.

"I hurried desperately after that child through the portal." Robin explained. "Chrom and Lucina managed to follow before it closed. Next thing we know we're here."

Chrom stayed silent. There was a bit more to the story but he understood that they didn't need to know. Talking about it would only hurt Robin.

* * *

Garon threw a glowing stone into the air. It then exploded in a bright light, and formed a blue hole. "Let us be off."

Morgan continued to struggle as the Faceless carrying her stepped closer to the portal. "Father, help me!"

"Morgan!" Robin darted towards them.

"Shepherds, don't let them escape!" Chrom ordered.

Garon didn't even turn his head as he stepped towards the portal. "Keep them at bay."

The remaining soldiers charged at Chrom's men clashing weapons. Robin has halted by a Hero class Nohrian.

"Out of my way!" Robin attempted to cut the man down. But his swings were predictable due to his fit of rage. The man easily blocked the attack and got a thrust in on Robin's side. Blood stained his undershirt. "AGH!"

He dropped to one knee as he looked past his enemy.

"FATHER! MOTHER!" Morgan's didn't stop struggling as she disappeared into the light.

"Robin, Morgan, no!" Lucina struggled to push herself forward, using Falchion to support her. Chrom lifted her over her shoulder and ran towards them.

As the Hero lifted his sword over his head to finish the job Robin growled in anger. Suddenly there was rumbling in the air and the sky turned dark. Only Garon, Hans and Iago had time to notice and look up. "I sense something…" the king said. "Something…dreadful…"

Hans gave the king an odd look. "Your majesty?"

Robin's eyes glowed red as he stood up. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A shockwave of wind formed around him. The man in front of him shielded himself with his arms, but he slid back on his feet. Robin charged at him and jumped. His foot landed on his enemies' shoulder and he cut his head off with his sword as he jumped off him and practically flew forward.

"GAROOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

The king turned around to see him coming at him. He stared right into the rage in his now red eyes. "What?!"

He blocked Robin's sword with his axe.

"DIE!" Robin outstretched his hand and a bolt of lightning, rammed into him.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" The blow failed to pierce him but it did push him back. It even left a black mark on Garon's armor, and make him fall to his knees. "Gah! What…what are you…?!"

Hans then charged Robin. "Die, vermin!" Robin blocked his axe with his sword as it came down. Hans pressed with all his strength but Robin kept him at bay with one arm. "You-GAH!" Without warning Robin's free hand grabbed him by the neck. He proceeded to choke Hans who tried to pry off Robin's grip to no avail with one of his hands as his other hand was holding Robin's right arm, which slowly brought the crackling Levin Sword closer to Hans's head.

Suddenly an explosion blew them away. Both of them fell to the ground. Hans looked up, gasping to see Iago. "Were you trying to get me in the blast, you dolt?!"

"You're welcome." The mage replied, rolling his eyes.

At this point, Garon limped his way into the portal, which was now closing. Iago and Hans rushed in.

Robin grunted as he got up. His injurie slowed him down, but he ran into the portal. Chrom, still carrying Lucina was almost there.

Fredrick, struck down the last foe, before he saw them. "Milord!" He rushed towards them on his horse. But just as Chrom leapt inside the portal disappeared. The knight stepped mere inches from where it stood. "Milord…"

* * *

"I'm…sorry for your loss." Henry said.

"Don't go sayin' that Henry." John said. "The kid might still be alive."

"He's right." Alm said. "Don't give up on her yet."

"If she's alive, we'll find her." Ike said "First we need to know more of the situation at hand. Azura. Henry said you could explain the story."

The princess nodded. "Of course. First of the kingdom you are in is named Valla. It is here where…"

* * *

"Is that true?"

The two knights were reporting to one of them men Corrin and Azura met in the castle. Specifically, the blond one that tried to convince them to join their side.

"Yes, sir." The white-haired knight said.

The man rubbed his chin. "That man with red hair you mentioned…tell me about him."

"A noble of some sort, judging from his wears. He looked rather young."

"I see…."

"We know where they're hiding." The knight in black said. "We shall gather a strike team and-

"That will not be necessary. I shall confront them alone."

* * *

Everyone had their own reaction to Azura's explanation. About Valla, Anankos, the curse and the war between Hoshido and Nohr.

"…and, that's our situation."

"So, this Anankos is manipulating Nohr…did he make them attack us too?" Chrom asked.

"I'm afraid I have no idea."

"Well, thanks to Henry messing with the gaps between our worlds, we're all caught up in this." Ike said.

"Yeah, yeah. Speaking of that, Dorothy, have you seen any of the others?" Henry asked. "Lion? Tom? Tigger Lilly? Anyone?"

"You guys are the only S.T.E.A.M. members I've seen so far. I hope they're all safe…"

Corrin turned to them. "I'll help you find them."

"Many thanks Corrin." Marth said. "And allow me to help you defeat Anankos."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Know that I know what is going on, I cannot simply let this go."

"Same here." Ike added. "If this so-called god is going to have free reign it will have to be over my dead body."

"I'm in as well." Roy added. "This madness has to stop."

"We're going too." Chrom said. "Nobody attempts to ransack our country and gets away with it. Be it Garon or this Anankos."

"If it brings us closer to finding Morgan then we're in." Robin said.

Alm and Celica looked at each other and nodded.

"We would like to help too. We won't let Anankos get away with playing with other's lives."

"Alm and I have freed Duma from madness. Surly we can do the same for Anankos."

Corrin felt warmth spreading in his heart. Now that he had a large band of allies it was clear that there was hope.

"So where do we start?" Ike asked. "It's not going to be easy to gain allies if we're forbidden from speaking the truth."

"We'll think of something." Corrin replied.

"Corrin, there's being optimistic and then there's being a fool." Robin said. "If we don't arrange a proper plain, then how will we-

"There is no decision to make."

Everyone turned to the cave's entrance. "Who's there?!" Chrom asked grabbing his sword.

A man in heavy armor stepped inside.

Corrin stood up. "You! You were the one back in the castle!"

Sure, enough this was the blond man that had tried to persuade him and Azura. "So, I assume this is your answer? How unfortunate."

Roy stared in disbelief. "It can't be…"

"What's wrong, Roy?" Henry asked.

"You! But, you died! How are you here?!"

"You know this guy?" John asked.

The man then looked in the red-haired warrior's direction. "To think I would cross paths with you, boy."

Roy immediately drew his Binding Blade. "King Zephiel!"

Robin looked at Roy in surprise. "Zephiel?! The King of Bern!?"

"I heard that you were here, Roy."

"How is this possible?! What are you doing here?!"

Azura then remembered something. "Can it be…?"

Corrin faced the woman. "Azura?"

"I heard that Anankos, had the power to raise the dead…Could he have learned to reach other worlds?!"

"Indeed, Princess. Lord Anankos caught wind of my loyalty with dragons and blessed me with a chance to serve him."

"You're still obsessed with dragons?" Roy asked.

"I told you before. My will won't ever die."

"And you think this Anankos, is some kind of savior?" Robin asked.

"Hmph…you're the avatar?" Zephiel asked. "You certainly don't look like no divine being."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will warn you all once: Leave this place and never return. If you set foot in Valla again…there will be no mercy."

With that the man turned around and left.

"Wait!"

Ike put a hand on Roy's shoulder as he attempted to pursue. "Let him go for now. We can't do much more in Valla. Let's get out of here before we get overrun."

"Agreed." Henry nodded. "Azura, how do we get out of here?"

"There is a cliff close by that we need to jump off of. That will take us back to the Bottomless Canyon."

"Wait, we're to jump off a cliff?!" Chrom asked.

"Don't worry, Chrom. We jumped down a supposed bottomless pit to get here. What could possibly go wrong?" Henry asked.

"That's what you asked before we got caught in this mess." John said.

"Okay, good point."

"If it's our only choice, then let's go for it." Alm said.

Marth let out a small laugh. "The stories I heard are true it seems. Despite your age you a courageous warrior. And a truly righteous king of Valenta."

"He'd have to be to have the country named after him in our time." Robin shrugged.

"Well my grandpa helped me a lot with…wait what?"

"Chrom didn't tell you? History said that your immediate successor renamed Valantia to Valm in your honor."

Everyone smirked at Alm who was dead silent.

"Heh. Felling a bit humble, your highness?" Henry asked.

"Anyway, we should get going." Gunter said. "Lady Azura?"

"Of course. Follow me."

"What about Lucina?" Robin asked.

"I'll be fine." Lucina said taking a long, broken tree branch. "Dorothy went out and found this for me to use as a crutch. And Lady Celica said that I my leg will heal in a couple of days." She slowly slid off the rock and made sure not to put weight on her leg. Robin went up to her to help her as she walked.

Azura led everyone out of the cave.

* * *

The trip left some of the group uneasy, but they made it to the Bottomless Canyon.

"Phew...It looks like we've made it back. Who was that man down there, Roy?" Corrin asked.

"An old enemy of mine."

"If Anankos can revive the dead, we'd best assume he is not the only familiar foe we will face." Ike noted.

"When dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. Then the door will spawn." Everyone gave Azura a baffled look.

"Huh? Is that a poem, Azura?" Corrin asked.

"My mother... She said those words to me a long time ago. She said that when dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn... The pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes."

"When the dawn turns... Hmm... Oh, I get it." Gunter said. "Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. If I remember right, that should happen a few months from now."

"Yes. I'm sure that's the sign that the pass down there has opened or closed. Since we're obviously able to travel there now, it will close next time. Once it closes, it will stay that way for decades. We won't be able to get there... We don't have much time."

"I see." Corrin said. "Then, we'll need both kingdoms to stop fighting each other and help us. If we had Xander and Ryoma, there's no way we'd lose."

"Easier said than done." Dorothy said. "We can't tell anyone the truth!"

"We'll just have to find another way. It's the only chance we have. Now that I know there is a common enemy for both countries to fight...I think we can save Nohr and Hoshido. All I can do is believe in myself and try to convince others to join us."

"Corrin... I suppose you're right. I felt so powerless on my own, but together we might be able to pull something off!" Azura replied.

"If we found the rest of our pals, they'd be glad to help!" John said.

"We wound up near the border and Dorothy was you-know-where. We may find them on our journey." Henry added.

"Well, we won't accomplish much here." Alm said.

Azura nodded. "Right. Let's return to Hoshido first. I feel like they might be more willing to listen to us."

* * *

 **I apologise to the fans of the Nohrians if it looks like I'm giving them hell, but let's face it, we all know the difference between Hoshido and Nohr in a nutshell.**

 **Mikoto: Win this one for Hoshido!**

 **Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka and Sakura: FOR HOSHIDOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **Garon: Win this one because I told you to!**

 **Xander, Leo, Camila and Elisse: BECAUSE HE TOLD US TOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **P.S. Yes, Morgan has her Heroes garb for this story. Why? I'll tell you when the time comes.**


	7. Chapter 7: Loyalty

Corrin and his allies were heading for a nearby fortress named Fort Jinya. The march was three days so far. Corrin's hand still felt a bit numb from the battle with Robin. But he tried his best not to let it bother him.

The tactician himself was keeping a close eye on Lucina. The princesses' leg healed for the most part. She no longer needed her makeshift crutch, but her leg still felt a bit weird. Her husband was letting her lean on him, insisting that it still needed time to heal.

"Robin."

The tactician slowed down as Marth approached. "Sire. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Not really, I just wanted to make sure you and Lucina were alright. And please just call me Marth. My position means little in a distant world like this one."

"I'm fine Marth. My injury wasn't serious to begin with."

"I'll be fine as well." Lucina added. "My leg feels a bit funny, but I can move it now."

"That is good to know, but I meant emotionally."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are both worried about your daughter. I'm sure she will be alright."

"I…hope you're right Marth…"

"I'm also worried about how it is affecting you, Robin."

The tactician gave Marth a confused look. "Me? How so?"

"It just seems as if you've grown more…aggressive. I got all the details of your battle with Corrin and…It just seems as if you were a bit more…forceful than you usually are. Normally you would take your time with a battle to calmly analyze your opponent and exploit weaknesses carefully. Granted from what Corrin told me, you did that to a certain degree, but you were also more determined to hurt him, rather than win the battle."

Lucina turned to Robin in surprise. "Is…is that true?"

Robin just looked away. "I'll admit…it was wrong to attack him. But I was certain that I could use him to save Morgan."

"And make Garon pay for what he did, I assume." Marth added.

"He killed defenceless villagers! All the pain we endure to save them from Grima, and Garon destroyed part of what he suffered for! Are we to let him get away with such crimes?! I could never forgive him!"

"Your anger is justified. But you must not let it blind you."

"Marth's right." The trio then noticed Chrom catching up. "This isn't like you Robin…it's almost as if…the Robin we once knew is slowly fading away."

The tactician went silent for another minute.

"I understand if you don't want to forgive Nohr. I don't think I can. But don't let that distract you from what you need to do. Or who you are."

"I'll…try not to."

"That's all I ask. And remember: We're all here for you. I remember when I lost myself due to hatred for Plegia. But you kept me from taking the wrong path. This time, I want to be the one to help you."

Henry listened in on the conversation and looked at Robin with concern.

"Do you think this has anything to do with what Queen Ozma told us?"

Henry looked at Dorothy who was whispering to him. "I honestly don't know."

John spoke next. "Speaking of that…when are we gonna tell him?"

"I want to speak to Chrom privately about it first, so we can break it to him more easily. Who knows how he'll react once he finds out."

"I hear ya."

Meanwhile, Alm and Celica were walking side by side. "Hard to believe all this is happening, huh?" the heir to Regal asked. "Being in another world, supported by warriors form the future…and even King Marth himself!"

"I know…but I'm a bit worried about how we'll get home."

"We'll find a way. We always do. But that reminds me…when we do get home, do me a favor and remind me to declare a royal decree."

Celica looked at Alm in shock. "A decree? Whatever for?"

"So that whoever succeeds me is forbidden from renaming the country."

Seeing the embarrassed expression on her love's face prompted a laugh from Celica. "What's wrong with Valm? I think it's a lovely name. Besides if that's what is mean to happen then who are we to change the course of history?"

"I know but…"

Gunter then turned to face everyone. "Listen carefully: Fort Jinya is just ahead. The fort is sure to be well defended by Hoshidan soldiers."

"What's the plain, Corrin?" Henry asked.

"Let's try to reach out to them."

"Milord, didn't you say that you'd been branded as a traitor?" Gunter asked. "These soldiers likely have been ordered to attack you on sight."

"Also, you must not forget about the curse. You can't tell anyone what you've learned." Azura added.

"I know. Just the same, we have to try and talk to them. No one wants this war to continue forever. Surely some of them will listen."

"Corrin, must I repeat myself?" Robin asked. "There's being optimistic and then there's being a fool. Do you really think words alone will make their grudge subside?"

"Tell you what. Let me talk to them first. And if that doesn't work, do as you please. All right, here goes nothing. If I speak from the heart, I'm certain that everyone in Hoshido will understand."

Robin then leaned into Lucina's ear. "I can tell you right now this is going to lead into a fight. Are you up for it?"

Lucina let go of Robin and started walking on her own. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Heh. Good thing you're better at forming a plain then Corrin is." Chrom smirked.

Corrin and his friends soon reached the Hoshidan fortress. "So, this is Fort Jinya... Have the Hoshidan forces abandoned it? It's so quiet here..."

Just then a man with green hair and glasses stepped out.

"Ah! Yukimura..."

"You know this guy?" Alm asked.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here, Lord Traitor."

"Sheash. Hello to you to, old man!" John mumbled.

"And the same goes for you, Lady Azura. You were raised like any other princess of Hoshido and yet...You seem to have had no trouble turning your back to us when it suited you. I suppose you never truly thought of this kingdom as your home..."

"Y-you're wrong, Yukimura! We haven't betrayed Hoshido at all! I'm not the enemy, and neither is Nohr!" Corrin insisted. "Please, if you would only listen..."

"Silence! I won't let you try and justify your betrayal."

"Please, Yukimura..."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Told you this was going to happen."

"We did not expect this to be too easy. It's unfortunate, but we should prepare ourselves for a battle." Gunter said.

"Yukimura...Just hear me out!"

"I do not have time to listen to your poisonous words. You abandoned your friends and your family. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd helped the Nohrians capture Lord Takumi! And on top of everything else, Lord Ryoma has gone missing..."

"It can't be... My brothers are—

"Your brothers?! You dare think of yourself as a member of the royal family? Thanks to you, ill has befallen Hoshido's best and bravest."

"I... I'm sorry. I never meant for—

"I don't want your apologies. I want you to atone for your crimes. Guards! Capture the traitors!"

John then turned to Henry as Hoshidian soldiers rushed out. "Captain, mind if I punch this guy's face in? Please? He's starting to get on my nerves."

"First capture the fort. Then we'll see if they're in the mood to listen once they're in a corner. And if he still doesn't improve his attitude, then go right ahead."

Corrin desperately continued trying to convince them. "Will you not listen to me? Our real enemy is elsewhere..."

WHACK

Ike gave him a good slap at the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Enough with your whining, it's not helping anyone! Our enemies right now are whoever are trying to kill us. Focus on the fight if you wish to live!"

"Ike's right!" Alm added. "The time for negotiations is past! We need to take action!"

"But these people don't deserve to die!"

Ike smirked as he brought out Ragnel. "Who said anyone was going to die? I do sparing matches with my team all the time. I know how to hold back."

He raised the weapon into the air and swung down, bringing a large shock wave that knocked over the first man. Alm rushed up to the next. He blocked the samurai's blade and stepped to the side, making him stumble forward. Once Alm was behind him he knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.

"See? They'll be fine."

"Let's go!" Henry ordered. The team rushed inside the fort. The enemy forces formed a wall inside, waiting for them.

"I don't see Yukimura." Corrin said.

"The cowards must be hiding deeper in." Ike said.

"I'll go after him!"

"Corrin, wait! Don't-

The prince ignored his friend's warning and sprouted his dragon wings. He flew over the enemy forces and ran down the halls. One of the guard in the back turned around. "He's getting away!"

Another samurai stopped him before he could pursue. "Let Yukimura and the others deal with him! We should take the others!"

"Oh, for the love of-If that fool is just going to take another stab at talking to him, he'll be cut down, instantly!" Ike growled.

"Guys."

Everyone brought their attention to Robin. "Can you make us an opening? It just needs to be big enough for me, Lucina and Chrom. Wouldn't hurt to bring Marth along with us."

* * *

Corrin proceeded down the halls and into the back room. It did not take long for him to find the strategist, siting on top of his beast like contraption.

"You should never have come here."

"Yukimura, just listen to me."

Suddenly a ghostly image of a rat came at him from the right. He jumped away and barley heard an iron shuriken coming at him in time to deflect it with Yato.

Then he saw two figures step out from the shadows. A woman with purple hair and a man with a mask and scarf.

"I am Orochi, retainer to Lady Mikoto, the late Queen of Hoshido. I can never forgive what you have done. I will avenge Lady Mikoto! Submit to my magic!"

"I am Saizo, retainer to Lord Ryoma. I am certain that you are to blame for my lord's disappearance. I will not—I cannot—forgive your betrayal. You don't honestly think you can stand against me, do you?"

Yukimura pulled the strings on his wooden steed and it started to move.

"Lady Mikoto... I hope you understand what I must do, wherever you are... I will deal with those who would harm Hoshido..."

"It doesn't have to be this way." Corrin said.

"I say it does. You should have stayed with Hoshido when you had the chance."

Saizo brought out another shuriken.

"Enough talk! Die!"

Corrin deflected the attack. Yukimura's contraption shot a steel shuriken that Corrin sidestepped the shot.

"Stop this! There is no point in fighting!"

Orochi fired a rat spirit that got a good hit on Corrin's shoulder and made him drop his sword. Saizo's next attack hit just where her's did making Corrin gasp in pain.

"Why?! Why won't you listen?!"

"I have nothing to say to you traitor." "Yukimura said coldly. "I am doing what I must for my country's sake."

"Your country's sake? Or your own?"

Corrin turned behind him to see Chrom step forward. Robin, Marth and Lucina followed close behind.

Saizo brought out another weapon. "Who are you?"

"I am Chrom. Exalt of Ylisse."

"Ylisse? Is that the country Corrin has defected to?" Yukimura.

"We came on our own. To end this war."

"And you would trust a traitor to do that?"

"Is he any more of a traitor than the three of you?"

"Excuse me? Are you accusing us of betraying Hoshido?!" Orochi asked.

"You've already betrayed your queen by attacking Corrin. You might as well have betrayed Hoshido."

"How dare you!" Yukimura glared. "We are doing what the Lady Mikoto would have wanted!"

That's when Marth intervened. "What she would have wanted? Or what **you** want? Do you, honesty think you're doing a pacifist a favor by killing her son in cold blood without giving him a chance to speak? Or are you doing this solely for revenge?"

Yukimura opened his mouth to reply but had no response to those words.

"You allowed your rage to blind you. And as such have lost sight of your queen's ideals."

"Hmph. You lot are no loyal servants." Chrom scoffed. "Just a bunch of mad dogs that lost their leash."

Saizo glared daggers and readied his weapon. "I will not have you say another word!"

Chrom turned to Marth. "Can you patch up Corrin? The three of us will handle this."

"Of course. Leave it to me."

The ninja was the first to charge. Before Chrom could react, Robin rushed ahead and intercepted Saizo with his Levin Sword. Orochi was next. She shot another Rat spirit in Chrom's direction only for Lucina to slash the spiritual animal in half with her sword. She then rushed at the magic wielder and Yukimura along with her father. Robin blocked another swipe from Saizo and pushed the weapon aside. The ninja jumped back and threw the shuriken at him, but Robin deflected the attack and whipped out a tome.

"Thunder!"

Saizo sidestepped the attack but leapt right into a bolt of lighting, fired from Robin's Levin sword. He flipped into the air and landed on his feet, but while distracted by the pain, Robin charged at him and kicked him over. He had a foot on his chest with his sword pointed at his neck. "Yield."

The ninja only glared back. "I will never surrender to the likes of you. Kill me."

Robin stared into his foe's eyes, seeing just how serious he was. He then looked over to Marth, who was healing Corrin with Falchion. He then smirked. "If that's what you want…then you're out of luck."

"What?!"

"If you told me to yesterday I would immediately comply…I was blinded by my anger too…but that's not who I am. I lost sight of my own ideals." Robin turned to Marth who had finished healing Corrin. The king nodded with a smile. Robin smiled back before turning to Saizo. "If you let your anger cloud your judgment, then you are not fit to serve your country."

"You dare mock a member of the Saizo, bloodline?! I swear to the gods I'll-

Robin then griped the ninja by his collar and knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.

"You made the right choice, Robin." The tactician saw Chrom and Lucina approach. Yukimura's contraption was smashed to pieces and he along with Orochi were unconscious.

Henry and the rest of the party soon came in.

"What did we miss?" John asked.

"Not much." Chrom shrugged. "What about the other soldiers?"

"Gunter and Alm are putting them all in the dungeon so we can talk to Yukimura with no interruptions." Henry explained.

"Corrin, are you alright?" Azura asked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I ran off like that."

"Just stay with the group next time." Ike sighed. "First battle with you and I already feel like you'll be needing a very short leash."

"We understand how you feel Corrin. But you need to understand that words won't solve all our problems." Henry said. "I wouldn't be surprised if we needed to handle everything using a bit of force. You can't be afraid to do that, or it will cost you your life."

"I know…"

"That being said it is important to show mercy to your opponent." Marth smiled, turning to Robin. "I'm glad you remember that."

"Chrom…Marth…thank you." Robin smiled. "You were right. I'm no better than Garon if I take my anger out on people who have nothing to do with my problems. And I need to keep my head cool if I'm going to save Morgan."

"There's the tactician we know and count on." Henry smirked. "And don't worry Robin. I swear to you, we **will** find your daughter and bring her home."

"So, what now?" Dorothy asked.

Robin turned to their defeated opponents. "Anyone got any rope?"

* * *

Yukimura, Orochi and Saizo were leaning against the wall, tied so they would not attack. Corrin and his team were in front of them.

"I don't understand...We're defeated...Why don't you kill us?"

"Because we don't need to continue this senseless violence. I know how to end it! However, I need your help in order to do it."

"Ugh... Helping you means turning against Hoshido. And you say I must do this to help Hoshido? I don't believe you. How can I trust someone who has turned against everything I love?"

"Y-yeah! We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken!" Orochi added. "Return Lady Mikoto, and maybe we'll listen!"

John punched into an open palm. "Hey Henry, can I knock some sense into these guys now? They're **really** getting on my nerves."

Yukimura and Orochi backed up against the wall as much as they could.

Saizo simply growled. "There is no other way... I must sacrifice my life to rid our land of these Nohrian fiends..."

Robin's eyes widened as he noticed the dagger behind the ninja's back "Look out!"

Saizo burst free as everyone grabbed their weapons. The ninja made some sort of sign with his hands. "I'll show you what true dedication and loyalty mean! Gaaaaaaah!"

Gunter's eye's widened as flames circled the man's body. "Get back! He intends to sacrifice himself in attacking us!"

Corrin reached a hand towards him. "Saizo, stop!"

"I believe in Hoshido...Even if I must give my life, I will stop you! Raaaaww!"

Ike pointed his sword at him. "I'd think twice about that if I were you…You shouldn't do something we both know you might regret."

"Ha. You think you can move faster than a ninja?"

The warrior raised Ragnell over his head. "We're about to find out."

"No, Brother! You're wrong!"

"Stop, please! Saizo, d-don't hurt my brother!"

Corrin turned around to see two familiar faces rush in. "Kaze! Sakura!"

"Why are you interfering?" Saizo asked. "These people deserve their fate. They've turned against Hoshido!"

Kaze grabbed his brother's arm. "Brother, you mustn't be so rash! Lord Corrin is trustworthy! When I was a prisoner in Nohr, it was Corrin who let me escape! He saved me—an enemy—without worrying about what would happen for doing so."

Sakura stepped forward. "Corrin is...a very kind person. Look! Even d-during this battle, he didn't kill a single defender! Why would he do that if he had truly betrayed Hoshido?! There must be a reason! Please, just listen to him!"

"Grrrr..." Slowly the flames died down and Saizo dropped his arms.

Kaze sighed in relief. "Thank you, Brother..."

"Hmph. This doesn't mean I trust him, but I listen to what he has to say."

Corrin sighed in relief and took a deep breath. "Our real enemy is not in Nohr or hidden in Hoshido. It lies somewhere else... The explosion in Hoshido, the death of my mother... These events weren't set in motion by King Garon. Somewhere else, a powerful and ambitious force is manipulating us all."

"So that's it? An enemy we haven't heard of is the reason for this conflict? Sounds like the work of an active imagination. Nothing more. Educate us then—who is this mystery enemy?"

Everyone looked at Corrin waiting for his answer. The prince himself seemed unsure on what to say. "I'm sorry... I can't say much. Only that... A day will come when the skies above Nohr and Hoshido switch colors. If you need proof that what I say is true, meet me at Bottomless Canyon."

"Do you think us fools?"

"No, I don't think that at all. I just... I'm sorry, but I can't say more."

Yukimura did not even look at him. "Well then... It seems this was a waste of our time. I've heard enough. Away with you."

"Oh, ho! Ain't you sassy!" John growled, grabbing the man by the collar and lifting him against the wall. "Maybe I oughta beat some of that outa ya!"

The glare Yukimura received was enough to make him shudder. "Er, please? Pretty please?"

"Much better."

"Drop the idiot John, we'll have to look somewhere else." Henry said as he and the others turned around to leave.

"Good idea." The man said as he let Yukimura drop to the floor. "Maybe we can find someone who **doesn't** have his head jammed up his-

"Wait, Brother! Please!"

Sakura ran up to Corrin. "Sakura?"

"Um... Please...t-take me with you! I'm not very good at fighting, but I'm sure I can find a way to help!"

Yukimura stared at the princess in disbelief. "Lady Sakura, why are you—?!"

"I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I believe that Corrin is telling the truth. We haven't spent much time together, but I can tell... I can tell by the look in his eyes...He isn't trying to trick us."

"Lady Sakura... I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say right now..." The man sighed and finally gave a smile. "I've been by your side since you were born. I can tell that your mind is made up. I won't try to stop you. Just...promise me that you'll be careful."

"Th-thank you, Yukimura."

Kaze then turned to Saizo. "Brother, I would ask for your understanding. I would like to accompany Lord Corrin on his mission."

"If you are set on that course, you may do as you wish."

"I am."

Corrin smiled. "Thank you, Sakura, Kaze. Thank you for believing in me. Let's head to our next destination..."

With that Corrin and his friends left the fort as Saizo turned to Yukimura. "I'm going to meet up with Reina and see if she found out anything."

"I'll go with you." Orochi said standing up.

"I can do this alone."

"Oh, don't give me that. I have nothing to do here anyway."

"Hmph. Fine."

Yukimura looked up as Saizo put a hand on Orochi's shoulder. "Before you go can you quickly-

In a flash, the two of them disappeared.

"…Untie…me…? Hello…?"

* * *

Corrin and his friends continued their journey. As they were walking by a lake Corrin stopped to look into the distance.

"This lake..."

Sakura as the fist to notice. "Is something the matter?"

"This lake is where I first met Azura. So much happened in the short time since then..."

"Huh. Sounds…romantic."

Corrin glared at Henry with a blush, who was giving the flustered prince a knowing smirk.

"Corrin..." The prince brought his attention back to his sister.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. There's so much I want to tell you, but I can't. Not here..."

"It's all right, Corrin. I b-believe in you. I can tell that you're carrying a very heavy burden. If I can even do the smallest things to h-help you, then I..." Sakura hesitated. "Uh...thank you for letting me join you." she said with a bow "I, uh, missed you." Everyone stared at the princess as she tired to look away from their gazes. "I hope I can help."

"Shy one, ain't she?" John whispered to Henry.

"Yeah. Hope she'll be alright."

Lucina then heard a noise. "Wait...Dose anyone else hear something? It sounds like something is coming towards us…"

Ike then noticed something in the sky. "Up there. Is that a pegasus?"

Alm grabbed his sword. "Look out! It's heading straight at us!"

"What?!" Sakura looked up at it then ducked. "Ahhh!"

"Henry, wait!" John said. "Look on top of it? Isn't that…?"

As the Pegasus came clearer into view Henry saw three people riding on it. A man with red hair a girl in pink gear and another woman he recognized right away.

"Is that…Tiger Lilly?!"

The Pegasus landed and the ridders jumped off.

"Whew... We finally caught up with you, milady!" the redhead laughed.

Sakura looked up. "S-Subaki?"

"Oh, Lady Sakura... Did you even realize that you'd left us behind? How could you!"

"Hana! Why are the two of you—?"

"Captain!" Tiger Lily saluted.

"Good to see ya in one piece, Tiger Lilly!"

"So, this is your leader, Tiger Lilly?" Hana asked.

The solider then noticed some familiar faces. "You found Robin and the others? Good. I was worried we wound up in the wrong place."

"Actually, we did." Dorothy replied. "Our friends here just happen to have been conveniently brought here too."

"I don't think "conveniently" is the word I would choose." Alm sighed.

Tigger Lilly brought her attention to the young heir. "And you are?"

"This is Alm." Marth said. "He is the ruler of Valentia from my time."

"Is this lady a member of your team, Captain Henry?" Gunter asked.

"That's right. This is Tiger Lilly. One of our best medics."

"I can vouch for that!" Subaki smiled. "We ran into her while wondering in the woods. My Pegasus was injured, and she immediately helped nurse it to heath. We were going to take her to Yukimura to see if he knew anything of her friends when he told us that you left with Lord Corrin."

Sakura giggled. "Ahhh. Yukimura knew that I would need you two..."

Hana giggled herself. "Heehee... Even if Yukimura hadn't told us...we would have searched day and night to figure out where you were and caught up!"

"Indeed. It is our duty to protect you, milady, and nothing will stop us. If you are headed somewhere, then it's only natural that we would go too. We will always support you."

"Thank you very much!"

"Um... Sakura, who are these people?" Corrin asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Corrin. These are my retainers, Subaki and Hana. They're both very strong and kind; they've p-protected me for years. And recently they got married."

"L-lady, Sakura! You don't need to tell them that!" Hana said with a blush.

Sakura giggled before she continued. "They'll fight on our side. It'll be helpful to have such reliable friends."

"Frankly we need all the help we can get." Ike smirked. "Good to have you three with us."

"Of course. We'll carry out any mission flawlessly." Subaki said.

"To be honest, Lady Sakura will be my top priority." Hana confessed. "But I'll do my best to help! …By the way, why was Yukimura tied up when we found him?"

"Oh yeah. We did kind of leave them there…" Chrom muttered.

"Uh…long story short…self defence." John muttered.

"Uh, huh…Well, don't worry Subaki untied him before we left."

The Pegasus knight gave her a worried expression. "I thought **you** did."

Everyone stared at the retainers.

"Oh…um…heh, heh…Well…I'm sure one of the guards will find him."

Alm looked away twiddling his fingers. "I uh…wouldn't count on that."

"Why?"

"Well, you see…Yukimura, attacked us without hesitation…and we miiiiiiight have had to lock up all his men in the dungeon so we could talk to him."

"Worry not." Gunter said. "I asked Felicia to release them before we left."

The maid giggled nervously. "Whops! Heh…I thought I forgot something…"

Henry facepalmed. "Oh, great."

"Should we go back for them?" Celica asked.

"I'm afraid there is no time." Azura replied. "Someone will notice they went missing and free them."

"No time?" Tiger Lilly asked. "Is something wrong?"

Henry rubbed his chin. "Unfortunately, I can't give you all the details…A curse would make me disappear…I'm afraid I'll have to give you the abridged version. Hey, Corrin. Mind getting your friend Lilith to take us to the Astral plain?"

"Good idea. Lilith!"

A bright light surrounded the team.

"Whoa! What's this?!" Dorothy asked.

In a flash, they were all brought to Corrin's castle where they were greeted by the Astral dragon. "Hello everyone."

"Um…who…and what are you?" John asked.

"A lot must have happened in my absence." Tiger Lilly said.

"Where do we start?" John asked.

Henry sighed. "From the top."

* * *

 **Does anyone else think certain characters are more obnoxious in some routs more than others? Honestly you would think Yukimaru would be worse in Conquest than Revelations, yet this it the route that made me want to shove those dumb glasses up his...never mind. Anyway, as I should have explained sooner, in this Story, Henry will fight like a Hero class, John like a blacksmith, Dorothy like a Maid and Tigger Lilly like a Priestess.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shadows from Valentia

Henry sighed. All eyes were on him. "As Corrin stated our enemy is manipulating both Hoshido and Nohr into fighting each other."

"Who would do such a thing?" Hana asked. "And why?"

"I'm afraid I cannot give you the actual name of our enemy. If I do a curse will destroy me. That said, Corrin's attempt earlier has shown me that we need something to refer to our enemies as. So, I decided on another name we can use."

"I see…good idea, Henry." Corrin said. "What will we call them?"

"The Invisible Kingdome."

"I see…" Ike replied. "Our enemy uses invisible foes and have been acting completely unnoticed by both kingdoms…"

"Right. As for "why" I suspect they are trying to add more to their group. See, these enemies can raise the dead and make them do their biding."

"They already revived King Zephiel." Roy said. "Who knows what else we're dealing with."

"So, the longer this war goes on, the bigger their army gets." Tiger Lilly noted.

"Exactly."

"We need to put a stop to this before it gets out of control." Robin said. "But I also have a personal stake in this."

"Personal stake?" Kaze asked. "What do you mean?"

"It seems the Nohrians got their hands on, Robin and Lucina's daughter." John said.

"Robin and Lucina have a daughter?" Tiger Lilly asked.

"That's awful!" Sakura gasped. "Will she be alright?"

"I'm sure she will." Marth nodded. "Once we make our way to Nohr, we'll save her."

"But we need all the help we can get." Corrin said. "That's why I need to convince Xander and Ryoma to help."

"If we find Ryoma I can convince him!" Sakura insisted. "And if we save Takumi, he'll help!"

"I don't know…he's clearly not found of me…"

"I'll talk to him."

"Then let's get going." Henry said. "We'll start by looking for clues on his whereabouts."

"Sounds good." Corrin nodded.

* * *

A ridder in black armor and a rider in green stood over a cliff looking at a nearby village.

"There it is." The ridder in black said. "The crop from that village has provided for Hoshido for generations."

"Yes, it would be such a shame for them should something happen to it." His companion replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Indeed."

The man in black armor snapped his fingers. A pool formed behind him and a army of Faceless came out one by one.

* * *

Corrin was thinking to himself as he and his companions walked across the plain.

"Something on your mind?"

He then noticed Chrom was right behind him.

"No…just…thinking."

"So, something **is** on your mind?"

"Er, uh…okay, yes."

"Want to talk about it?"

Corrin's face became slightly red. "Well…Chrom, you're married, right?"

"I am."

"Well…did you find approaching your feelings…difficult?"

Chrom laughed at the question. "It always is. For everyone. Got someone on your mind?"

"Maybe…"

"Azura."

Both of them turned to Robin as he approached.

"Wai-wha-how did-when-

"As if it wasn't obvious enough." The tactician smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I…well…okay, maybe the time I've been spending with her has…made me care for her…"

"So, you want to tell her but you're to nervous. I can relate."

"What do I do? Should I tell her right away? Or will that ruin everything?"

"You'll have to find the right time yourself." Chrom said. "Just as we did."

"It'll work out Corrin!" The men turned around to see Dorothy catch up with Lucina, John and Henry close behind. "I mean look at Robin and Lucina! They're together now!"

"That we are." The princess smiled. "We got married a year after the war."

"And I'm proud to be the husband of such a lovely woman." Robin replied with a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Aww…"

Everyone stared at the depressed Dorothy.

"Something wrong?" John asked.

"I miss the funny, cute couple that got all flustered at everything we said about them."

That comment got Henry, John and Chrom bursting into laughter. "Me too Dorothy! Me too!" the captain replied.

"You sound like my sister!" Chrom snickered.

The laughter was short lived, however. Distant shrieks replaced it.

"Did you hear that?!" Corrin asked. "Those screams! Something terrible is happening!"

Felicia ran up to them as quickly as possible with the others. "We've got trouble, all right! This village is under attack by the Faceless. But this place has been ravaged. We're too late!"

Alm looked into the smoke, not far from where they stood. "Maybe not! There could still be survivors!"

"Alm's right!" Celica replied, stepping forward. "We should search the area! We can't ignore the possibility of people needing our help!"

* * *

Hiding in the trees, not far from the village, a young with brown hair quietly sobbed. "M-M-Mother... My village... They're all dead... I'm alone. Nowhere to go! And those monsters... They're coming back for me..."

Soon she heard clanking and looked behind her. A mysterious figure slowly approached.

"EEEEK! WH-what is that?!"

"My apologies. I did not mean to frighten you. I assure you that I mean no harm. Are you alright?"

"Waugh! No! My mother... My friends..."

"Are they in danger? Fear not. I will assist. Where are they now?"

"My mother wouldn't take my hand. She's... she's..."

"My…condolences…such heartless monsters! To destroy a helpless village! If only my team were with me…we'd teach these vile terrors a lesson!"

"Hey! You there!"

Just then Corrin and his friends arrived.

Henry immediately identified the newcomer. "Tin Man! You're here!"

"Captain Fleming! And many of our old friends are with you! Thank goodness you are here. Though I fear we are too late. This girl is the sole survivor of this chaos."

"Damn monsters!" Chrom growled.

"They'll pay for this!" Corrin growled. "Tin Man, was it? Stay here with the girl! We'll deal with this!"

The villager wiped her tears and stood up. "No! I have to fight! For Mother! For all my friends! For everything those monsters took from me!"

"I will aid you as well then." Tin Man replied. "Though I fear I am currently unarmed."

"Here." Hana said, giving him a practice Katana. "You can have this."

"Thank you. Hmm…it has been many years since I held a Katana. I hope I haven't gotten rusty…"

"Wait…are you a samurai, too?"

"I was…long ago."

"I've never seen one with that kind of armor."

"That's not armor." Dorothy explained. "That's his body."

"Huh?"

"It is a long story." Tin Man replied.

"Then let's save it for later." Azura said. "We need to get to work."

"Young, girl, you can have my spare weapon." Subaki said, giving her a Brass Naginata.

"Thank you."

Alm drew his Falchion. "Let's go! Charge!"

* * *

The two knights continued to watch into the distance.

"Hmm?" The one in black armor looked into the distance.

"Milord?"

"I thought I heard something…something…familiar…"

The knight in green gave him a concerning look. Then he saw armed men emerge from the trees and begin a attack on the Faceless. "Milord. It seems the ruble have gathered reinforcements."

"What? Who would bother rescue a bunch of worthless pawns?"

"There don't seem to be very many of them. Our Faceless can deal with them, without our help."

"Let us watch carefully. This could be interesting."

* * *

Ike swung Ragnel upwards, flinging one of the monsters into the air, and shoulder charged into it as it came down. "God, these things are everywhere!"

John them smashed another with a hammer. "Then their ain't no excuse for missing!"

Robin cast a thunder spell at another and came back to back with Corrin. "Something's not right." The tactician muttered. "These things and their attacks are way to organized for a normal pack of mindless monsters. Someone must be giving orders."

"I hear you. We'd better find them."

Just as another attempted to ambush them, a arrow flew into the back of it's head, and it faded in smoke. Holding her, Iron Yumi, Tiger Lilly rushed in with Alm and Celica close behind.

"Any survivors?" Corrin asked.

"No…nothing in any of the houses remain." The young emperor replied.

"Damn!"

"They were sure to leave no evidence." Tiger Lilly added. "Who would do this?"

"Whoever it was, must be close by." Alm said, looking around. "I'll bet it's the Invisible Kingdome...Maybe they're trying to frame this on Nohr."

"Alm!" The green-haired royal turned to Celica, who looked up towards a nearby cliff. "Up there!"

Alm turned to where she was pointing. He could make out the image of two ridders.

Corrin looked up as well. "Hey, I know those two! Azura and I ran into them when we were escaping from the caste in Va-

"Corrin!" Robin grabbed Corrin's shoulder before he could finish.

"Opps! Right, I mean the Invisible Kingdom. Thanks Robin."

Alm slightly squinted.

Up on the cliff the knight in green noticed someone familiar facing their direction. "Wait…" The knight in green noticed the group. He could recognize Corrin right away. Then he saw someone he knew personally. "What?! Milord look!"

The knight in black looked where his companion was pointing.

Both he and Alm looked at each other in disbelief. The ladder feeling a pit in his stomach. "No…"

The knight smirked at the sight of him. "So, fate has brought you here as well…Prince Albine."

"No…someone tell me this isn't real…"

Celica looked at him in concern. "Alm?"

Slowly Alm, started to feel his legs weaken. Just as they gave out Celica ran up and caught him. "Alm?! What's wrong!? Alm!"

Back on the cliff the knights did not avert their gaze from Alm. "I certainty did not expect to see him." The green knight muttered. "What now milord? Should we engage?"

"No. Why bother? The village has been destroyed. Let them mow down a few expendable Faceless. It'll be merely trying to spit out the fires of hell. Besides…I think we should tell _**him**_ that we found the little prince."

The knight's turned their mounts around and galloped away.

"You're not going to escape!" Corrin grabbed his Dragonstaone, ready to transform and fly after them, but Ike grabbed his cape. "Hey!"

"Oh, no you don't! We let you run off on your own last time and you nearly got killed!"

"Ike's right, let them go for now." Robin said. "They could be trying to lead us into a trap. More importantly, without them, we can deal with the enemy with ease."

"Alm! Alm! Hang in there!" Everyone brought their attention to Celica who tried to shake Alm's shoulders, but he stayed in his shocked trance. "I…I don't know what happened to him!"

"Stay close then!"

* * *

Hiding further away from them, two figures observed the battle. One had brown gloves and boots, with baggy white pants. They also wore a black coat with purple markings that had a hood that was currently concealing their face.

The other was taller with white boots and gloves with black pants and shirt with white sleeves and a skirt. She had a bandana in her long, pink spiky hair. "Looks like they're all here, just as you said they would be." She said to her companion. "Are you sure you don't want to tell them?"

The hooded figure nodded.

"Well…okay. We should probably meet up with the others."

With that, the two of them walked away.

* * *

Within time the last of the monsters were finished and Corrin had Felicia and Kaze scan the area. Once they confirmed they were in the clear, he finally sheathed his blade. "All right. We've finished off the last of the Faceless."

The young villager they saved turned to him. "Um, but what do I do? They took my Mother...My life."

"Do you have any family, nearby?" Chrom asked. "We can take you there."

"There's no one. I couldn't even start over here by myself. All the homes, fields... It's all destroyed." The girl looked like she was ready to cry. "But I wouldn't want to stay here even if it wasn't. Everyone I called family is dead. Every house...a grave."

Corrin thought for a moment before he took her by the shoulders. "Listen, we'll take you in. We can't replace all those you've lost. But we'll take care of you."

"I can join your group?"

"Corrin, we can't bring her with us, with what we're up too." Henry said.

"Well, we can't just leave her here. She won't make it on her own." He replied, before turning back to the survivor. "But I suppose it is true that our group... a family of sorts... is bound by a dangerous cause. We go from one battle to the next, ever in peril. That's no life for you."

"I'm not afraid. I can help. I might even save you or your friends. Let me join your cause, whatever it is. I'll keep your family safe."

"Yes, of course. I have to admit, you sound just like one of us already."

"I'll do my best. And I'll stay safe. After all, Mother's watching over me now."

Ike smirked. "Don't expect it to be easy…um…"

"Mozu."

"Right. We'll have battles far tougher than this one."

"Then I'll get stronger."

"Everyone."

The whole group brought their attention to Celica and Alm, who seemed to have recovered from his shock.

"Feeling better, Alm?" Henry asked.

"Yeah…sorry. Corrin, you said you saw those knights at the Invisible Kingdome?"

The prince nodded. "Both me and Azura were attacked by them when we were escaping the castle. They were too strong…we had to run."

"Alm, do you know who those two are?" Robin asked. "They were clearly staring right at you."

The young emperor looked away, as Celica helped him sit down on a rock. "The one in black armor…his name is Berkut."

"Wait…Berkut…If I remember my Valentian history, correctly…wasn't he the nephew of Emperor Rudolf?" Chrom asked.

"Yes…the nephew of my father."

"Wait, what? That guy was your cousin?" John asked.

"Yes…consumed, by jealousy, and hate, for me, he turned to Duma for power…it corrupted him and I…had to end his life with my own hands…"

Celica rubbed Alm's back as he spoke.

"What of the other?" Lucina asked.

"The other one was Fernand. He used to be part of the Deliverance…The army I lead into battle. When his best friend Clive assigned me as the new leader, Fernand became furious and left."

"That's a little overdramatic for a slight change in command." Henry muttered.

"It's because…well…in the past I thought I was a simple villager. A grandchild of Sir Mycen. Fernand's father was a noble, but at the time Zofia, was suffering from a drought, and the people were starving. And that lead to commoners killing his entire family…he held resentment to all commoners ever since."

"Oh…"

"So, he left and joined Berkut…we fought each other a couple of times, until Berkut sold his soul to Duma and hurt him. He was mortally wounded by the time we found him in Duma's underground temple. He begged for us to stop him before he passed away in Clive's arms."

"I see."

"You mentioned our true enemy can resurrect the dead." Tiger Lilly said. "Did he bring them back as well?"

"Most likely." Azura replied. "I'm sorry, Alm but the Berkut and Fernand you once knew do not exist in the men you saw. If you see them again you will have no choice but to destroy them."

Celica looked at the singer in shock. "How can you say that?! This isn't so simple for Alm!"

"…No Celica. She's right. I made Berkut a promise that I would make Valentia a land of men, not gods. I know what he'd want me to do. And when Fernand learned what happened to him he begged me to free him from the control of gods."

"You'll be ready to fight them?" Ike asked.

The green-haired warrior stood up. "I am. I have no choice."

* * *

Berkut and Fernand returned to the castle in Valla and walked down the halls. Upon entering a meeting room, they came face to face with the man in red armor and white hair.

"Huh. I thought the castle was remarkably quiet." The prideful prince smirked. "Is he gone already?"

"He left for Nohr, some time ago." The man replied. "But enough of him. Is the village gone?"

"Yes sir." Fernand replied. "We left no evidence. With luck, Nohr will be blamed for the crime."

"Very good. Anything else to report?"

"Something very interesting actually." Berkut replied. "It seems that Prince…or should I say…Emperor Albine is supporting Corrin and his friends."

The man was silent for a second before he responded. "Are you certain?"

"It was him. No doubt about it." Fernand replied.

"I see…"

"I don't think I need to explain how this could hinder our goals. How do we proceed?" Berkut asked.

"We have Corrin under surveillance. **He** will report if this becomes a serious issue. For now, focus on bringing out Hoshido's rage. Without their queen to calm them, it should be a simple task."

"As you wish…uncle."

* * *

 **That probably came as no surprise to the Shadows of Valentia players. In fact I'd BE surprised if it WAS a surprise. And the guy in red armor shouldn't be a mystery anymore but I'll keep my mouth shut regardless. Hope you look forward to the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fighting the Wind

Corrin and his companions marched up the vast staircase known as the Eternal Stairway. "*pant...pant...* By the gods, how many steps are there? How come you guys aren't tired?"

"If this is enough to make you start whining, you wouldn't last long in the Greil Mercenaries." Ike smirked.

"We climbed up the Mila tree, this is nothing." Chrom replied.

"Wait…the Mila tree?" Celica asked.

"It's a tall tree in Valm that serves as a shrine for the Voice of Naga."

"I see…if it's in Valentia…"

"Then I'll bet it's the tree you told me of." Alm smiled to Celica. "The one that will grow upon Mila's death. If it lasted for three 3000 years, then it really must be as strong as you say."

"Azura, you said that this is the fastest rout to Izumo?" Marth asked.

"Yes. It's our best chance of avoiding conflict with Hoshidan forces. Izumo has declared neutrality and won't allow fighting of any kind on their land."

"Its also where Takumi was last seen." Sakura added. She then looked around the dark area. "Hey...Is it just me or is the fog g-getting thicker?"

Suddenly they heard growling. In a bright flash, hulking, green monsters appeared in front of them.

"Eeeeeek! It's the Faceless!"

"Stay back, Lady Sakura!" Kaze rushed forward and cut the monster down.

Henry drew his rapier. "Head's up, gang!"

"HYA! HA!"

Corrin landed two hits into one of them.

"I will cut you down!" Gunter, yelled as he charged his lance into another.

In the distance Fernand and Berkut watched them fight. They watched as Alm and Roy attacked together. "That's Alm. Carless as ever." The prince sighed.

"What kind of coward resorts to such trickery to solve his problems? I say we go skewer that mage like a hair on a spite."

"Tempting. Very tempting. But we have our orders. Let's hurry on to Izumo."

Robin stood back, noticing something odd about the enemy. Celica was the first to notice him hesitate. "What's wrong, Robin?"

"Something's not right. Why aren't they fighting back?"

Celica then looked around. "You're right…and theirs's this strange magical presence I'm feeling…"

Then something came to him. "Wait…Guys, stop attacking!"

Everyone turned to Robin strangely.

"What? Robin, they're our enemies!" Ike replied.

"Then why aren't they attacking us?"

Everyone looked back at the monsters. The ones left alive turned tail and ran.

"Huh? What's going on?" Hana asked. "The Faceless never run away."

Robin closed his eyes. "You're right, Celica. I feel a magical presence." When he opened his eyes again he looked down at the enemies they struck down. "I knew it."

Everyone looked in shock at what was on the ground.

"What?! They were…human?" Roy asked.

Azura immediately recognized their attire. "Oh no, it can't be...These are members of the Wind Tribe."

Nobody noticed Iago standing on a rock in the distance. "Kehehehehe..."

"It can't be..." Corrin said in disbelief. "I don't understand. Was this a trap? A trick of some kind?"

"Corrin...What should we do?" Azura asked.

"...Let's head to the Wind Tribe's village. We need to explain what happened."

"I think that's a good idea."

"That makes one of us!" John replied. "That's like throwing ourselves under the bus!"

"I feel would agree if I knew what a "bus" is." Gunter added. "What exactly are we to tell them? That we attacked their people because we mistook them for giant green hulking monsters?"

"We can't leave things as they are, that will grant us even more enemies." Marth said. "We should at least try."

"*sigh* I don't like it, but we don't have many options." Henry replied. "Let's go."

* * *

Shortly after reaching the top of the stairs, Corrin and his companions arrived at what seemed like an endless desert. Not far off, there was what looked like a village.

"So...This is the Wind Tribe?"

"There they are! They're the ones that attacked our friends!"

Two tribalists rushed from the sand storm.

"Here they come." Mozu muttered. "A-and they look pretty angry!"

"You'd better make a convincing argument." John whispered.

"You beat our friends black and blue—we won't let you get away with it!"

"I won't deny that we fought your friends." Corrin stated. "I'm very sorry for that. But it wasn't our intention to fight them! We bear no ill will toward the Wind Tribe."

"Do you really expect us to believe that? You can't just beat people up and think that there will be no repercussions!"

"Waaaaaay to go kid." John replied sarcastically. "Told ya this would happen."

"Hey." Henry stepped forward from the crew and towards the men. "Who's in charge around here?"

"Our chieftain, Fuga. You come this far and don't know that?"

"Tell him we'd like to have a word with him."

"You expect us to just turn tail and lead our leader to you?!"

"Well, what do you plain on doing, take us on yourselves? Two on twenty-two? Odds, aren't in your favor champ."

"Tch! Fine then."

The two men turned around and headed back.

"G-good idea, Henry. If we are able to convince him to help us, he may be able to calm the others." Sakura said.

"Let's hope he listens to reason…"

It was a twenty-minute wait. But soon a Pegasus ridder flew towards them and called down.

"The chieftain agrees to speak with you at Reppu castle! We have left a gap in the winds protecting it, so you can cross through!"

"Thank you!" the captain replied.

"What's this about winds protecting the castle?" Tiger Lily asked, as the ridder flew away.

"Normally the castle is protected behind powerful, biting gusts." Azura replied. "It seems, that right now we may be able to reach it. However, there is no guarantee that the chieftain will listen, even if we make it."

"But we need to gather as many allies as possible, no matter how unlikely." Corrin replied. "The only way to make that happen is to build trust with others along the way. Let's go to Reppu Castle and speak with the chieftain."

* * *

It did not take long for the team to reach the stone fortress. In front of the entrance a lone tall man stood waiting for them.

"So, you wish to speak with me?"

Corrin was the first to approach. "Yes. My name is Corrin. You're the chieftain of the Wind Tribe, I assume?"

"You are correct. I am called Fuga. News of your arrival got here ahead of you. News of what you intend, too. You side with neither Nohr nor Hoshido but instead wish to destroy both kingdoms. And you decided to begin with the Wind Tribe by attacking our brethren."

"No, of course not! Where are these ideas coming from? We aren't planning to destroy kingdoms. Our real goal, why we are seeking out allies, is to defeat the king of Va—Ow!"

Corrin was interrupted when Robin stomped on his bare foot. "Watch it, Corrin, you almost messed up again!"

"What was that?" Fuga asked. "What did you say?"

Corrin slightly winced before continuing. "I apologize. What I mean to say is that our true enemy is one not yet known to everyone..."

"An unknown enemy? Has fear of death driven you mad? Don't think you can gain advantage by confusing me with your ramblings. Only a fool would accept your explanation, and I am no fool. Eliminate these invaders immediately!"

"Gah! Are we really asking the impossible? Is there no one who will believe us?"

"One moment, Chieftain."

A lone man stepped out of the castle and approached.

"You may be making a foolish mistake."

Henry nearly dropped his jaw. "Professor Carter! Is that you?!"

"Ah, you know each other?" Fuga asked.

"Yes. The blond man over there is my captain. I told you about him. And it seems he has gathered some of our team members. Six of which I haven't seen in a long time."

"I see. You spoke highly of this man…but now he sides with a dangerous outlaw."

"Be that as it may, I have analyzed Henry's actions long enough to lean that he would do not such thing without a good reason. That is why you should hear him out. Obviously, you cannot decline. You said yourself that your tribe owes me for the knowledge I have shared since my arrival."

Fuga looked down pondering the matter. "Hmmm…"

"Chieftain! Please wait!"

A woman with white hair rushed into the scene. Corrin immediately recognized her.

"Rinkah?! What are you doing here?"

"I've been searching for you. Your departure has thrown both Nohr and Hoshido into chaos. Rumors are spreading that you plan to attack and destroy both kingdoms. I know that's not the type of person you are—I believe in you!"

"Rinkah...thank you. Honestly. I needed to hear that."

"Hmph...The Flame Chieftain's daughter now protects this dangerous man. Why?" Fuga asked.

"Because I owe him a debt. He saved my life. You can't kill him for a misunderstanding. And definitely not because of false rumors. I know Corrin, and I know that he is not the type to callously attack others. My father, if he was here, would at least listen to what Corrin had to say. Only barbarians scream for death rather than justice!"

"Ho, I expected such fiery spirit! So you're saying I should believe him. Despite all I've heard about his intentions. You should be careful—speaking without thinking about what you are saying."

"I have thought on it. On behalf of the Flame Tribe, I vouch for this man."

Fuga gave her a smirk. "Interesting... You really think that highly of him? Very well! Then you shall all have to prove your worth in the only way that matters."

"How so?" Corrin asked.

Pick two of your best warriors, and fight me and my two best, fair and square, and show me the strength of your character! Defeat me with your own strength, without tricks or coward's tactics!"

Ike was the first to step forward. "I'm in."

"I'll fight too." Alm added. "I've spent my whole life training under my grandpa. I won't lose!"

"Oh, ho! Mighty confidant I see! Very well."

* * *

Corrin slightly limped as he walked. "Ow…that hurt, you know!"

"Your own fault for not wearing shoes or watching your mouth." Robin replied.

As the team was lead into the castle they had time to catch up with Carter.

"This man is part of your team?" Alm asked.

"That he is." Henry replied. "This is Randolph Carter, our expert in technology and Dark Science. Call him professor."

"Or "Doctor" will suffice if you prefer." The man added.

"So, what were you doing here?" John asked.

"A reasonable question. After the machine malfunctioned I found myself in the middle of this desert. After some searching I came across two members of this tribe who were struggling with their scrolls. Fastening objects. They seem to be this Hoshido's equivalent of the tomes Robin showed me. At any rate, with the notes on what some call "magic" Robin shared with me I was able to help them start up the spell they use to generate the wind's they use to guard their villagers. The Chieftain caught wind of this and asked for my presence at the castle. I shared him my story and he surprisingly believed me, despite my lack of evidence, and has allowed me to stay so I can share my research. In exchange, he agreed to have his friends in Hoshido be on the lookout for any S.T.E.A.M. members."

"I see." Henry nodded. "Glad to see you're safe and sound."

"At any rate, I see you have found some of our all old comrades. I'm quite curious as to how they found themselves in this world."

"Most of us don't know ourselves." Ike replied. "Though, Robin, Lucina and Chrom are here because they chased after the Nohrian king. He kidnapped Robin and Lucina's daughter."

"I see."

"I just hope she's not hurt…" Lucina said.

"She'll be fine." Marth replied. "Have faith."

Chief Fuga soon approached. "Sorry for the wait. Preparations are set. You're first warrior may step into the arena. You're first opponent is one of our best guards."

Ike nudged Corrin. "Corrin, I wanted to take on the chieftain. But I'll stand down, since you're the one making a point."

"Thank you, Ike."

"I'll make do with this one."

Corrin watched the mercenary step forward and up the stairs. "Good luck out there."

"Heh. Don't need it."

He stepped into the square arena high above the castle. Strong winds blew as his opponent stepped forward. A Blacksmith class fighter stood ready with his steel club.

"So, you're to be my opponent?"

"Looks that way. I'm Ike of the Greil Mercenaries."

"The name's Ertrab. Chieftain's right-hand man. Now with that out of the way, why don't we get right to it?"

Ike drew his Ragnell.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

The battle did not take long. While Ike's opponent was formidable he was the superior fighter. Before long, his weapon flew out of the man's grasp and Ike's blade was at his throat.

"Yield."

"Ugh…Hate to admit it…but I'm bested."

Shortly upon returning down the stairs and the group, Ike was greeted by Fuga.

"Impassive. You bested one of our greatest warriors quite quickly. But let's see how you will handle our next."

"I'll go next." Alm insisted.

He stepped up to the outdoor platform. A young boy with brown hair stood waiting for him.

"Hrm... You look significantly weaker than I expected. Are you really the enemies who attacked our tribe?"

Alm wasn't even paying attention to his words. Only his appearance. "So, it's not just me…other children have had to take up arms as well."

"Hey, I'm not a child! I'm a ma-wait what do you mean, others?"

"When I was a child, my grandpa sir Mycen trained me to be a warrior. He knew my life would lead to conflict."

"What gave him that idea?"

Alm removed the glove on his left hand. "This brand. A prophesy said that two heroes with this will save Valentia. As soon as I was born and my father saw this brand, he passed me to his closest friend, sir Mycen, knowing that I would be targeted. He knew I had to be kept hidden."

"Oh…"

"I never got to know my own father before he died."

"I see…Sorry to hear that."

"He died on his own accord. I…I have to respect that…But if he and the one I love didn't give me a reason to fight on I…I probably would have lost myself to madness."

"A reason to fight?"

"That's right. Every warrior should have their own reason to come to the battlefield." Alm replied, putting his glove back on. "Do you have one?"

The boy fought for a moment. "I fight for the honor of the tribe and my father! The chieftain!"

Alm drew his sword.

"Then I'll take you head on in the name of my father! Emperor Rudolf!"

"Rat spirit!" With the wave of a scroll the boy sent the mystical image of a rat at Alm. The young man sidestepped out of the way.

" _A magic user, huh? If I can get in close, I can win."_

He charged towards his opponent.

"Sheep Spirit!"

Alm leaped over the following attack and charged at him in midair.

"Got you!"

But just as he was about to land, a powerful gust of wind sent him hurling to the side, away from his target. He rolled on the ground and stood up quickly.

"What was that?!"

"Think we're known as the Wind tribe for the heck of it? This arena is the highest point of the castle. Winds blow freely up here. And I've learned how to sense them coming."

"What?"

"Ox spirit!"

Another magical attack, flew Alm's way, but the young king jumped over it and charged straight at the boy. Halfway, he felt the wind blow against, him, drastically slowing him down.

"Ox spirit!"

Another attack came at Alm. He was barley able to keep his footing as the strong winds blew at him. There was little chance of him dodging. Instead he slashed the spiritual animal in half with his sword. His opponent was taken aback.

"W-what?!"

"HRRAAAAAAAAH!"

Alm charged against the winds, going as fast as he could. The boy hurriedly prepared another spell. But before he could cast it, Alm shoulder charged, him, knocking him over. He then pointed Falchion at his neck.

"*Huff* How's that?" _  
_

"I was wrong. You are stronger than I thought..."

"Yeah…you too."

* * *

"So, you defeated Hayato." Fuga said. "Impressive. He has a sharp mind. Cowardly tricks won't get past him. Perhaps we did misjudge you. This last battle will tell.

"You mean…"

"Indeed Corrin. It is time for us to battle! Through this test of strength, I will determine where the truth lies!"

The two warriors walked up to the stadium. Fuga brought out a Steel Club, as Corrin drew Yato.

"Whenever you're ready."

Corrin rushed up to Fuga and swiped downward. It met his steel weapon with a loud clang. Fuga pushed him back and swung his weapon overhead. The prince jumped away, but a magical gust of wind blew him backwards.

Corrin barley got up in time to block the following strike. Then he swung Yato horizontally knocking Fuga off balance. He tried to follow up, but the chief j

Rolled out of the way just in time.

" _Such skill…he really is_ _ **his**_ _son."_

Fuga stood tall and took a deep breath. He then charged at his opponent and swung to Corrin's left, who barley blocked in time but had not chance to stop Fuga from spinning around and smashing his club into the right side of his ribs.

Corrin gasped in pain and could have sworn he heard a crack.

Fuga swung his club over head again, ready to finish the job.

But Corrin blocked it with Yato using both hands. He then pushed the clup upwards and then thrusted just over Fuga's shoulder putting the blade at his neck.

"It's over."

The chieftain smirked. His wound was nothing serious, and it was clear that that was intentional. " _Just like your father."_

"Hmmm! Well done... I can see now that I was wrong about you." _  
_

"Will you listen to us now? I am truly sorry that we attacked people form your tribe. We were deceived, and we came here to offer our apologies and an explanation."

"I understand, Corrin. I could sense no ill intent in you as we fought. You have a pure heart and a warrior's spirit. I promise to explain the situation to the rest of my tribe—you should not worry."

"Thank you, Chieftain Fuga."

"Ah, you remind me of Sumeragi. He would rejoice at seeing you now. You would definitely make him proud."

Corrin looked at the chief in surprise. "Excuse me? You knew my father?"

"Oh yes. King Sumeragi was a dear friend. We often fought side by side in our younger days. We were brothers in battle. Those days are long past now... You fought well today."

"Thank you."

The two of them descended the arena and met the others. "You have all earned our trust. I will hear out your explanation and pass it to my people."

"Thank you, Chieftain." Henry saluted.

"I should have guessed you held no ill intention when I saw your leader hold the Yato. And yes, I know of that blade. Sumeragi once spoke of it to me."

"Really? What did he say about it?" Roy asked.

"Listen carefully... The Yato is the key to the Seal of Flames. The Seal of Flames contains limitless power...It is said that it is a weapon capable even of destroying the gods that made it."

"It has the power to topple a god?!" Corrin asked. "Then...perhaps it could be used to..." He then stopped there not wanting to have Robin stomp on him again.

"Yes..." Azura nodded. "We have a glimmer of hope now."

"Izana, from Izumo, should be more familiar with the legends." Fuga added. "I suggest you seek him out and ask about the Seal of Flames. Our tribe will also provide aid for your trip. I believe the best choice would be..."

"There is only one choice. I will accompany them." Everyone looked behind them to see Alm's opponent approach.

"Oh, it's you…um…Forgive me, I never heard your name." the green-haired warrior said.

"Hayato. I'm tagging along with you guys."

"Are you sure?" Corrin asked. "You look so young..."

"I'm not a child. I'm a grown man! Chieftain, I humbly request this honor from you. You have no objections?"

"No, of course not." Fuga replied. "Your magical talents will help. I'm sure you'll be a great asset to Corrin. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course. So, Corrin. You should be grateful I am going to aid you in your endeavor."

"I am, Hayato. Thank you. We're glad to have you."

"You can depend on me."

"Ha! This one's got backbone. I'm starting to like him already." Ike smirked.

"All right, everyone. We're off to Izumo. We might be able to learn more about the Seal of Flames."

* * *

 **In this story Tin Man will fight like a samuri. Professor Carter will fight like a dark mage.**


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions before Izumo

It had only been a few hours after the battle with Fuga. Everyone was currently in the Astral plain where Henry gave Professor Carter and Hayato his explanation. The former being fascinated with the story and the latter unsure what to think. But for now, everyone was taking some much needed, time off. During which Corrin had to let his ribs heal, but that didn't take long. He was still troubled though. Not with physical pain, but inner conflict.

"Corrin?"

The prince noticed Alm walking up to him. "Are you alright? You've been staring into the distance for some time now."

"It's…nothing. Just personal thoughts."

"Is it about your father?"

"No. That's occupied part of my mind, but it's something else."

"Like, what?"

"Corrin?" Azura walked her way towards them.

"A-Azura! I uh…didn't notice you there. Sorry."

"Is something bothering you?"

Alm noted Corrin's flustered reaction.

"Erm…no, just thinking."

"About what?"

"N-nothing important…"

"I see. Well, do let me know if I can help you in anyway."

"Right…"

The princess then left without another word.

"So, it's true. You have feelings for her."

Corrin turned to Alm's grin. "Wh-what?! Who told you that?!"

"Dorthey's been spreading the word. I think Azura is the only one who doesn't know."

"Ugh. Of course, she did."

"You should tell her, you know. Staying quiet about the mater won't make it go away."

"It's not that simple you know!"

"You never know until you try. I was uncertain about my own feelings like you are."

"What?"

* * *

Alm walked down the halls with white flowers in his hands. "Grandpa said, father could do it…Clive could do it…Grey could do it…Zeke could do it…Berkut could do it…I should be able to do it…" He stood in front of the door to Celica's room and took a deep breath. "Here goes." He gently gave to door a quick knock. "Celica?"

"Alm? Is that you?"

"Yes. Can I come in?"

"Certainly."

The princess was quick to open the door. "How are you feeling? The battle with Duma yesterday left you exhausted."

"It did. But now that I've gotten some rest, I'm fine."

"That's good."

"And how are you feeling?" the prince asked.

"Better. It's still hard to believe all that's happened."

"I know what you mean. Oh, here. I wanted to give you these." Alm took the flowers from behind his back.

"Oh, Alm! You picked flowers for me?"

"Yeah. I though you could use a good look at what our efforts have produced. With the world at peace, flowers can bloom safely."

Celica gently took the bundle. "Thank you Alm. They're wonderful. Heh heh! You know…these remind me of the flowers in the field we spent our childhood in."

"Yeah…I'll never forget our time together in the village."

"Me neither."

There was some awkward silence for a minute. Both Alm and Celica were trying to read what's on each other's mind with little success. "So…how are you holding up?" Alm asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit…concerned."

"Concerned? Over what?"

"Soon…soon I will have to return to Zofia."

Alm couldn't believe he forgot. Celica was heir to the Zofia throne.

"And being heir to Rigel you will have to stay here…it's as if fate is always keeping us apart."

"Celica…I…I don't want to be separated again."

"I'm sorry Alm."

"You don't understand…After I thought I killed you…life seemed meaningless."

Celica looked up to Alm in shock. "What…?"

"I already lost what was left of my family…when I thought I lost you too I…I wanted to take Falchion from your body…and end myself."

The princess gasped and nearly dropped the flowers. "Alm!"

"I meant what I said after that…I could never be happy in a world you died to create."

Tears started to fill Celica's eyes. "Oh, gods Alm! I…I…"

The prince gently pressed a finger on her quivering lip. "Celica…please listen to what I have to say. At first you were a close friend…One I truly cared about. But after grandpa had to take you somewhere else I could feel a void grow inside me. And as the years went by I could feel it expand and I soon knew…You were much more to me than a friend."

"What?"

Alm took a deep breath. His face started to burn just thinking about what he was going to say.

"I love you Celica."

The prissiest couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"I…I understand if you don't feel the same. But when I told grandpa, he insisted that I should at least get that off my chest…"

"Oh, Alm!" Celica closed the gap between them, meeting Alm in an embrace. Her tears were flowing freely now.

"Celica?"

"I've felt the same for so long! My biggest regret when I left the village was not telling you!"

Alm stared in awe at the smile on Celica's face, now slightly red just as his own. "R-really?"

"Yes! Oh, god's Alm, I thought I was going to leave you without saying anything again! …Even if we can no longer be together…I'm just so glad I told you…"

Alm kept a firm grip on Celica's shoulders. "No! We'll find a way to make it work! Fate has torn us apart for long enough!"

"But…how?"

Alm thought for a moment. Rageil needed him as much as Zofia needed Celica. It was true that the chances of them being together were slim. "I want to rebuild Rigel to it's former glory…you want to do the same to Zofia…in a sense we share the same goal to rebuild Valentia…there has to be a way…"

A thought came to Celica's mind. One that made her increasingly nervous. "Alm…I think there is a way."

"What is it?"

"If we…united the two kingdoms…burry the hatched Duma and Mila left with their accord…We can rebuild both lands together."

"That's a great idea…But, um…how?"

Celica could feel her face become even warmer upon saying her next words. "By crossing the bloodlines of the royal families."

Alm nearly gaped at the sound of that. "Wait…You mean by…?"

"Yes…but only if you want to! I…I understand if you feel it is too soon."

"I…I see no problem."

The princess looked up at Alm's smile.

"Let me try this properly." He took Celica's hand and got on one knee. "Princess Anthiese. Will you grant me the high honor of marrying you and bringing peace between Rigel and Zofia?"

Celica gave him a smile of her own. "Yes. Only the honor would be mine…Prince Albein."

As Alm stood up they stared at their smiles. Then they slowly brought their mouths together. Their very first kiss. After they parted, they stared into each other's eyes.

"WOHOOO!"

They turned to the door to see a pink-haired girl come in with a massive smile on her face. "Congratulations Celica!"

"M-Mae! How long were you there?!" Celica asked with a blush.

"Actually, we followed Prince Alm here!"

"We?" Alm asked. "Who's We?"

Genny entered in next along with a reluctant Boey. Then Clive and Mathilda. "We apologise for eavesdropping." The blond man said. "Sir Mycen was concerned and asked me and Mathilda to make sure everything worked out between you two."

"Of course, when Mae and Genny heard this they insisted we tagged along." Boey sighed. "Believe me, I did not willingly come here to spy on you."

"I'm so happy for you Celica!" Genny giggled. "I had a feeling you two would get together."

"Erm…thank you."

"This is so exciting! When are you going to hold the wedding ceremony?" Mae asked.

Neither Alm or Celica could find an answer to that.

"Now, now. Let them take their time." Mathilda said. "There is much to prepare for after all."

"You're right! First we've got to let everyone know!"

"Mae, W-wait!" Celica's words were ignored as both the pink haired girls ran out of the room.

"This won't end well, will it?" Alm asked.

"Knowing them, probably not." Boey replied.

"Never mind them, Alm." Clive smiled. "Congratulations, both of you. I pray your love brings new light to you, and Valentia."

"Thank you, Clive."

* * *

"And that's what happened." Alm concluded.

"How bad did things turn out?"

That's when the princes noticed Robin and Marth approach.

"Oh, greetings, Robin. Lord Marth. I didn't notice you there."

"My, apologise. We did not wish to interrupt your story and we couldn't help but listen in." Marth replied.

"Well…to answer your question Robin, Mae and Genny spread word to everyone in less than ten minutes. Everyone was exited for us…Maybe a bit to exited. People made us sound like love birds before we knew it."

"Welcome to the club." Robin replied sarcastically. "You'll get used to it."

"Uh, not to sound like I don't trust you, but I don't think I'll get used to Grey and Tobin calling me "prince lover boy" whenever Celica's name is brought up anytime soon."

The comment brought some light-hearted laughter from the group. "Don't take it the wrong way Alm." Marth smiled. "I'm sure that is their way of showing how happy they are for you."

That comment made the heir to Rigel silent.

"Is something wrong?"

"Er, forgive me. That's exactly what my friend Zeke said."

"Zeke?"

"One of Rigel's knights. He's a brave man. Always holding onto his honor and his loyalty."

"I see…that reminds me of Camus."

"Camus?"

"He was leader of the Sable Knights of Grust. He too was loyal to his people. Although it did not stop him from rescuing a friend who was to be executed. I have many regrets from the battles I fought…but not being able to save him is still one of the highest."

"I see…I'm sorry to hear that."

Robin thought to himself all the while. He knew the stories of Camus and Zeke and noticed the similarities between them. There were so many in fact that it gave him a theory of these knights. But he decided to remain silent on the mater. Alm then turned back to Corrin. "Well back to the original subject Corrin, I think you should just tell Azura how you feel. You'll never know if she feels the same way or not if you keep quiet."

"I know but…"

"Don't be afraid of or deny your feelings." Marth added. "They are what make you Corrin."

"…Maybe you're right." The prince then walked off without another word.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Marth asked.

"Who knows?" Robin shrugged.

"I think he will."

"What makes you say that Alm?"

"He went in the same direction Azura left in a few moments ago."

"Hmmm…Maybe we should follow him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Marth asked.

"As long as they don't notice us it won't hurt anyone."

"I suppose…"

"We should at least make sure it works out." Alm added.

"Exactly. Come, on. We should hurry if we're to catch up to them."

* * *

Corrin was walking outside the castle and in a nearby forest. "I wonder if I'll find Azura by that lake she likes to sing at again. Can't hurt to check..." He stepped into a clearing. "Is that a shadow over there? I think so...It must be her!" Sure, enough he saw the princess standing in the lake. But narrowing his eyes showed him that her back was bare for some reason. Then he found out that it wasn't just her back. "Oh. Oh! I'm sorry!"

"What?! Who's over there?!"

"It's me! I'm sorry, Azura! I didn't realize that you'd be bathing..."

"Corrin...Could you turn around? I need to dress."

The prince turned the other way and covered his eyes. "O-of course! I'm sorry..."

Little did they realise that Robin, Alm and Marth were not far off listening in.

" _Smooth start Corrin."_ The tactician thought.

Azura flustery put her cloths back on. "OK, you can turn around."

Corrin turned back to Azura to see her face was as red as his. "I can't stop apologizing, Azura. I was coming here to talk to you, and..." The two of them kept staring at each other in hopes of trying to read each other's mind with no success. "I didn't see anything, I swear!"

"Nothing at all? I had a feeling someone was around for a bit before you spoke up..."

Corrin stood their awkwardly for a bit trying to find an excuse. "Well...OK, maybe I saw your back. But only for a moment!" Azura only stared back. Aside from red cheeks her expression was blank. "You're a beautiful woman, Azura! I couldn't look away."

"But peeping on someone who is bathing? That's just...ugh. I'm a bit upset, but I'll forgive you this one time." Azura said with a slight smirk.

"Thank you, Azura. I promise to be more aware and more careful. I wouldn't want to end up on your bad side. Especially now that, well..." There was more silence as Corrin failed to find a way to end the sentence.

"Pardon me? You kind of trailed off there, Corrin."

"I've been thinking, since we had our conversations in that prison...Talking about the major kingdoms, and the reasons for this war we fight... All the mysteries that surround things in the world just didn't seem as important."

"What are you talking about?"

Corrin took a deep breath. This was it. Now or never. "We could have been talking about the shade of the color of the sky...What was important was being able to spend that time with you." The blush on each of their faces returned with a vengeance at that.

"Oh, Corrin... Honestly, I've been trying to find a way to tell you that I feel exactly the same."

The prince looked up in disbelief. "What...?"

"I also really, really enjoyed just talking with you all that time. I want to believe it was fate that you and I came together. Two people like us, with pasts so similar to each other...It could only have been meant to be."

Corrin smiled as he took Azura's hands into his. "I think so, too."

"Whatever happens in the world... I believe that you and I are tied together, and what binds us is stronger than all else."

"I'll stay by your side, Azura. We can take on the entire world if we have to!"

"We'll always be together!"

Robin, Alm and Marth smiled as they left. "All's well that ends well." The green haired warrior said.

"I'll say." Robin added. "Today our team scored two allies and Corrin scored himself a girlfriend…And Dorothy scored a new couple to make fun of."

"Let us allow her to discover that on her own." Marth said with a laugh. "For now. we should let those two enjoy themselves.

Meanwhile Azura and Corrin embraced each other as the princess looked up to him. "I somehow feel that I have always loved you...Together we will save this world. Please, never let me go..."

They then brought their mouths together in their first kiss.

* * *

"You still have not told him?" Carter asked.

He and the current S.T.E.A.M. members, aside from the otherworldly allies were having a private meeting. "Not yet." Henry said. "I wanted to run it by Chrom first, but every time he isn't with Robin he's busy with Lucina, and who knows how she'll react to it."

"Captain, with all due respect, Robin needs to know soon. We're lucky he ended up in this world as well. We need to complete our mission." Tiger Lily replied.

The captain sighed to himself. "You're right…once we get to Izumo, I'll tell him."

* * *

The next day, Corrin and his friends made their way to Izumo. Just looking at the town gave them a sense of peace. "So that's Izumo's central palace. There's something...calming about it." Corrin said.

"Yes. Izumo has long been known as the kingdom of the gods." Azura replied. "It only makes sense that the center of its power would radiate peace. While all the other kingdoms quarrel, it maintains a neutral stance. I'm glad we made it here safely. Let's go find the archduke."

They hurried over to the front gate on the village that stood in front of the kingdom. There a man with pale skin and long white hair stood. "I am Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods...keeper of prophecies, and winner of best hair...five or six times? I forget. It's so nice to finally meet you! I imagine your journey here was quite difficult. Time to kick back and relax! Izumo is a wonderful place. You could stay here forever!"

Corrin and the others stared oddly at the man before he finally gave a response. "Th-thank you very much for such a warm greeting..."

"Oh, it's nothing! You know, I'm really glad you came! I rarely have company. I'm so excited, I hardly feel like myself!"

"Yeah, we noticed." Henry replied.

"I don't understand...Why is he being so informal?" Hayato whispered. "Is this how all major leaders of the world are meant to behave?"

"If so it's little wonder that this world is in a state of eternal war." Randolph added.

"No, they don't normally act this way." Sakura replied. "He's just...a special case."

"Gunter? Something about this guy bothers me…" Henry whispered.

"I was just thinking the same thing captain."

"Pardon me, Archduke—we actually came here to ask you some questions." Corrin said.

"Oh? What about? Ask away, my friends! If you've got any good gossip to share, I'd be ever so pleased to listen!"

"We were wondering if you could share what you know about the Seal of Flames."

"Huh? The Seal of Flames? That sounds pretty boring to me... I don't bother remembering dull things."

Corrin looked at the man in surprise. "I...see. Just when I thought we were going to catch a break, too."

"Hey now, don't look so disappointed! I've prepared a feast for you inside! You should eat, drink, and be happy while there is still time to do so!"

Azura then stepped forward. "Wait. Are you sure you don't know anything about the Seal of Flames? The fate of the world may hang in the balance."

"Grrr... I said I've never heard of it!"

Gunter then grabbed his lance as he approached. "Of course you haven't, you imposter."

"What? You're calling me an imposter? After I've prepared a feast for you all?"

"Don't be coy with me. It's plain to see you're hiding behind a magic illusion. Reveal yourself!"

"Gods, you're right! How did I not notice?" Celica asked. "I can sense a dark form of magic from this man!"

The man slightly growled to himself. "Ah! Gunter, you're no fun at all!" In a burst of light, the false archduke became a frail looking man in red. "Eeheehee! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Zola—I knew it was you behind that magic!" the knight growled.

"You know what? I really should have seen that coming." Henry said drawing his sword.

"Yeah, this guy's the worst actor this world has to offer." John added.

"You know this man, Gunter?" Marth asked.

"This cretin is a Nohrian mage. He specializes in illusions and deception."

"You coward! Where is the real archduke?! Tell us!" Chrom demanded.

"I'm afraid it's off to jail for him—the clink, the slammer, the cooler!"

Robin then pointed his sword at him. "Then we'd better get him out fast. After we rid this peaceful place of your foul presence!"

The mage's face slightly lite up at the sight of him. "That coat…I've seen that before…Ah, yes! You must be the father of that prisoner we took. That brat with the blue hair."

Robin, Lucina and Chrom looked at him in surprise.

"Morgan…? What did you do to her?! Where is she!?"

Chrom clutched Falchion as tightly as he could. "I swear to whatever gods, exist in this world, if you hurt one hair on her head…!"

"Oh, ho ho! That look on your faces! Priceless!"

"Answer the damn question you clown!" Ike threatened. "Or we paint this kingdom red with your blood!"

"I do hate answering to people who lack manners! A simple please can't hurt anyone you know!"

"No. But testing our patience certainly can! And you're on the verge of learning that the hard way!" Alm retorted.

"Weeeeeell…how about a little hint?" Zola reached into his pocket and puled out a small blue pendant. He tossed it over, for it to land at Lucina's feet.

The woman fell to her knees as she picked it up. "This…this is Morgan's…"

" **Was** hers! I'm afraid it has no owner now!"

Robin stared at the mage in disbelief. "What are you saying…? No…you didn't…"

"Heh, heh, heh…BWA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Lucina only held the pendant against her chest. "No…gods please no!"

Robin fell to his knees. "No…not her…" Everyone else could only stare at Robin with sad or shocked expressions. Tears dropped to the ground as Robin clenched his fists.

 **"MORGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

"HA, HA, HA! Oh, that's priceless!" Zola laughed. "All over one insignificant brat!"

"You monster!" Roy growled. "How could you?!"

"Oh, that does it!" John yelled. "I'm **so** poundin' you into the-

BOOM

Everyone looked up to see the sky darken. "Wh-what's going on?" Hayato panicked. "Today's predictions didn't mention lightning!"

Rumbling filled the air as red thunderbolts came down. Zola looked around in in fear. "Wh-what's this? This is no ordinary thunderstorm!"

One bolt came down on Robin, blinding those around him.

"W-what's happening?!" Chrom asked.

Everyone had to shield their eyes from the burst of red. Once the light faded Robin slowly stood up. His black coat turned white with the purple markings turning red. His white hair became pitch black.

Lucina looked up from her tears in shock. " _This is just like when…!"_

"Uh, Henry?" John asked. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I think it might be…"

Robin's now red eyes opened with a glare towards Zola.

 **"Nohrian scum!"**

* * *

 **For the one or two of you that saw my ridicules cross over story, this may seem familiar. Yes this is the bit I was foreshadowing I mentioned at the start of the story. Robin's current appearance is based off of the black hair and white coat design in smash. Now I know some of you are arming yourselves with guns and knives, but before you decide to hunt me down and murder me for Morgan, keep in mind not everything is as it seems. See ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ancient Rage

**Welcome back everyone. I'm sure you're eager for this chapter, seeing as how the last one was kind of a cliff-hanger. This will be a long chapter, so I hope you enjoy every bit of it.**

* * *

Everyone stared at Robin in shock. Chrom couldn't believe his eyes. "W-what's going on?"

Zola slowly backed away. "Is-Is that supposed to scare me?! I-

A bolt of lighting came from Robin's fingertip and singed a hole right through his hat. "Not anther word… **I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!** " A red aura glowed like flames around Robin.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! F-Fire the ice bomb! Now!"

A blue flash erupted in the village. Fierce winds surrounded it. "Tch! Now what?" Henry growled. They looked up after the blast to see that the whole town was covered in snow and ice.

"Oh, great! Like we've haven't had it rough already!" Hana sighed.

"An Ice bomb…they must have gotten it from the Ice tribe!" Felicia gasped.

"Where did Zola go?" Hanato asked.

"Hiding in the ice no doubt." Henry replied. "And he's got to have other soldiers using this for cover. We need to strike hard and fast. John, get out your hammer and we'll- Before he could finish explaining the plan Robin shot a fireball that instantly made a straight path in the ice. -Or you can do that."

Everyone brought out their weapons as they saw Nohrian troops come out of he gap and begin their charge. In a flash Robin threw his Levin sword, pricing through them in a straight line. The tactician then charged forward.

"That's normal for him, right?" Subaki asked.

"I would hardly call that normal!" Kaze replied. "We'd better go after him!"

Marth nodded. "Agreed. Corrin take some of us and go after Zola. He must have retreated to the castle."

"Okay."

"I can show you the way!" Sakura said.

"I'll go with you." Azura added.

"Then let's hurry!"

* * *

In the distance, the hooded figure that watched them from Mozu's village watched the battle unfold. They were about to take a step forward when they felt a tap on there shoulder.

Looking behind them, they saw a man with light blue hair and a white uniform. "You cannot afford to be discovered. Let me handle this. I can bring him peace."

The hooded character seemed reluctant. But regardless they nodded and backed away.

* * *

"THORON!"

Robin gave no mercy to any enemy that caught his line of sight. His spell had just pierced through a general's armor. He then swung his Levin sword into a mage, bringing a trail of lightning with it. Once he saw that he survived the hit, he held out his hand in front of him, grasping the mage with his magic. "Where is he?"

"Th-think I'll help someone who sides with a traitor?"

As Robin dropped the sword in his other hand, letting it float at his side he clenched it into a fist, making it glow with thunder.

"Okay, okay! Zola went for the castle! The Archduke is there too!"

With that he dropped the man to the floor, grabbed his sword and ran towards the palace.

Dorothy was the first to notice. "Where's Robin going?"

"We'll find out later!" Ike replied as he swung Ragnell into a fighter. "Focus on the battle!"

* * *

Zola ran as fast as he could into the castle. He could tell that he was being followed. Corrin was quick to catch up with Azura and Sakura.

"It's over. You can't escape now, Zola. Tell us where the archduke is!"

The mage turned around and grinned when he saw that there were less people on his tail. "HA! You really think it'd be that easy? What a naive little boy you are. I always have an escape plan!"

"What are you—?!"

In a flash of light Zola disappeared.

"Where did he go?!"

"I have no idea!" Azura replied.

"AH!"

They both looked behind them to see the mage with both Sakura's wrists trapped behind her back in one hand and the other just under her chin forcing her head up.

"Ho! Look at me and my adorable hostage!"

"Corrin!"

"Sakura! Let her go, Zola! Are you really going to stoop this low? Do the honorable thing!"

"Pfft you and your honor! I'd rather win than be honorable! After all, the winner is the one who writes the history books! Now, put down your weapons! If you don't, the girl—

Suddenly a sharp branch rose from the ground and impaled Zola from behind. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" The man released his hostage who ran to her brother's side.

Corrin recognized the attack. "It can't be... That magic..."

"You were the lowest of the low, Zola...Hiding behind hostages—you disgraced the entire Nohrian army."

The trio looked behind them to see a familiar mage on a horse. Corrin's face lite up in surprise.

"I knew it! I knew it was you, Leo! Thank you for saving Sakura!"

The prince turned to Corrin as if he had just noticed he was there.

"Leo...Will you join us? We could use your aid in the battle ahead. I don't plan to fight with Nohr; I've learned of a dire truth..."

"What are you talking about?"

"After I refused to side with Hoshido or Nohr, I learned that King Garon...He is being manipulated by someone."

Leo gave Corrin a slightly surprised look. "What? How do you know this?"

"Listen carefully. He didn't want to start a war with Hoshido. He's being controlled by our real enemy—someone hiding behind the scenes. This invisible foe is who we should really be after!"

"I see. Well then, tell me who is pulling the strings. Name the manipulator!"

"I'm sorry, Leo... I can't say who it is."

The prince simply rolled his eyes. "Unsurprising. I don't know why I wasted time listening to your ramblings."

"Leo, please! Wait! I can't say anything now, but—

"You're a traitor. I don't want to hear your excuses."

"What? You still don't believe I have the best intentions?"

"Let me make this as clear as I can... You have abandoned our family, and I have extended you the same courtesy. I no longer think of you as my brother. Got it? I only came here to clean up that vile mage. You and I will settle our differences some other time."

"Damn you…" Everyone then noticed Zola slowly get up.

"Still breathing Zola?" Leo asked. "You're not as frail as you look."

"This wound is fatal…but if I die here…I'M TAKING EVREYONE IN THIS CASSTLE WITH ME!" Purple smoke started to surround him.

"What's he doing?!" Corrin asked.

Leo took his tome out. "He's magic is raging beyond control. I'll just have to-

BAM

The wall exploded in a purple flash. The shockwave sent Zola to the ground. Through the smoke Robin stormed towards the mage and grabbed him by the neck. "You, dastard. Death is too good for you!"

"W-wait! The girl lives! The grandmaster just wanted me to make you believe she was dead! I swear! That's why he gave me that pendant!"

Robin suddenly dropped him. "Morgan's…alive…?"

"Y-yes! If I'm lying may the gods themselves smite me!"

"What's going on?" Leo asked. "Who are you?"

Robin looked to the side, just taking notice of the prince.

But just then Zola got up. "Fimbulvert!"

Robin was engulfed in the explosion caused by his magic blinding Corrin. "Robin!"

"HA, HA, HA, HA! Serves you right, fool! Don't underst…imate…" As the smoke died down, Robin slowly turned back to the mage. He wasn't even phased by the attack. "Im…Impossible…what are you…?"

Robin threw his Levin sword, into Zola's abdomen.

"Agh! Uh…ah…"

"Begone."

With the snap of his finger's Robin's sword erupted with electricity, the buzzing as loud as Zola's screams. Sakura buried her face in her brother's chest, too afraid to see. As Zola dropped to his knees the sword flew back into Robin's hand. The mage dropped dead to the floor. The tactician's anger still far from quelled. "Damn you… **GARON! COME FACE ME AND ANSWER FOR YOUR CRIMES YOU COWARD!** "

As the others gave Robin's outburst a look of shock and fear when Leo spoke up. "Listen well, peasant! I don't know who you are, but you will address royalty properly!'

Robin glared at the prince. "Who the hell are you to question my words?!"

"I am prince Leo of Nohr! I strongly suggest you watch your mouth if you- Without warning Robin jumped up and slammed Leo in the face with his knee, knocking him right off his horse. "AGH!"

The instant he hit the floor Robin grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the floor. **"WHERE IS GARON?!"**

Leo looked into the man's red eyes, in fear. Robin, loosing his patience, brought his sword to his neck.

" **TELL ME!** Or do you want to end up like your cowardly mage?!"

A blast of water hit him in the back, making his drop the prince. When he turned around, Corrin, in dragon form, rammed into the tactician. Slamming him against the wall with his head.

Leo sat there in shock. "C-Corrin?!"

"Leo, run! Now!"

The prince hurried onto his horse and left as quickly as he could.

Robin was quick to push the dragon off him. **"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"**

He shot lightning form his hands, sending Corrin into a wall. "AAAGH!"

"Corrin!" By the time Azura got to him, he was already unconscious in his normal state.

"Robin!"

Ike and Henry tackled their friend to the floor from behind.

"A-Azura, can't you do something?" Sakura asked. "What about what you did for Corrin?"

The woman thought for a moment. "I…I can try."

 **"RAGH!"** Robin threw both the men off him as Azura stepped forward. Her pendant started to glow.

"You are the ocean's grey waves…destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach…"

"Uh, is now really a good time for a musical, Azura?!" Henry asked.

Ike turned to the tactician. "No wait, look!"

Suddenly Robin clutched his head. "AH! Ngh…"

"Yet the water's ever cha-

 **"RAGH!"** Robin shot a sphere of purple light into Azura slamming her into the wall.

"KYAAAA!" The princess lay unconscious next to Corrin. The pendant's light died down.

"Sister!" Sakura ran up to the two of them.

 **"GAAAAAH!"** Robin was on his knees still clutching his head.

Lucina and the others hurried inside. "Robin!"

"Now what?" Henry asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Ike retorted.

Kaze grabbed one of his shuriken when Tim Man grabbed his arm. "Don't hurt him! He's not in his right mind!"

"What do you mean?"

Chrom turned to his friend. "Tin Man, do you know what's happening to him?"

"We all do, Chrom." Henry replied. "I'm sorry…I should have said something sooner."

"Can we worry about helping him first?" Alm asked. "He's in pain!"

"You are the ocean's grey waves…"

Suddenly everyone heard the song again. But it was in a different voice.

"Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach…"

Again, Robin felt a sharp pain in his head. Looking at the hole he made, he saw a blue-haired man in a white uniform, with a Killer Lance and a glowing pendant identical to Azura's.

"Yet the water's ever change…"

 **"RAH!"**

He shot a bolt of lightning at him, but the man tilted his head away, narrowly dodging it.

"…Flowing like time the path is yours to climb…"

Robin was ready to fire another shot when Lucina hugged him from behind. "Robin, please stop! This isn't you!"

"Lu…ci…na…" Robin slowly started to calm down.

"In the white light, a hand reaches through…A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand-new day…"

Purple flames flowed away from Robin's body.

"Sing with me a song of silence and blood the rain falls but can't wash away the mud…" The young man's pendent glowed blue as he continued. "Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride can no one hear my cry…"

"Ngh…I…I…"

"You are the oceans gray waves."

With those last word's Robin was engulfed in light. His hair and coat returned to their normal color. "Ugh…"

Lucina turned Robin around to face her. "Robin? Are you alright?"

"No…good gods, what have I done?"

"At ease, Robin. None of it was your fault." Henry said.

Chrom then turned to the captain. "You said you knew what was happening."

"I'm sorry Chrom…I wanted to run it by you before breaking the news to Robin but every time I see you you're with the guy…"

"Well, tell us what the hell is going on now!"

"Robin…this is the second time this happened." Lucina said. "What's going on?"

All eyes were on the princess. "It happened before?" Alm asked.

"It's…a long story. It was in another world."

"Well at any rate…there's a reason why we've been experimenting with the interdimensional transporter." Henry said. "We needed to find a way to Ylisse."

"To us? Why?" Chrom asked.

"To warn you. Queen Ozma has been monitoring your world for a while. And recently we found out something rather…disturbing."

"Grima…" Everyone turned to see Robin stare at his trembling hand. "It's him, isn't it? He's still alive…inside me."

"Well…yes and no."

"What?"

"Remember how the Grima of the future went to the past and collected all the energy of the ritual for the Grima of your time? Well once you killed him all that energy along with his own was released all at once. But some how when you were resurrected it all ended up inside of you."

"No…"

"Rest assured Grima is dead for good. But his power is inside of you. I guess your anger over your daughter triggered it somehow…"

Lucina was on the verge of tears again as she took out her daughter's pendant for the couple to stare at sadly. "Oh, Morgan…"

Robin then spoke up. "Zola…said she was still alive…that someone wanted him to make me think she was dead…but I don't know if we can believe him…"

Then Randolph stepped forward. "No, it has to be. Think about it Robin, why would they kill off Morgan for no reason when they could use her as a hostage? If they knew about you, then it would make more sense to keep her alive for leverage."

"The professor is right, she has to be alive." Roy added. "I'm positive. And maybe this new power of yours can save her."

Robin scowled clenching his hand. "This power was used by Grima to hurt thousands of innocents…I want nothing to do with it…"

"You're kidding." Ike said. "Is your hate for Grima so strong you'll put it ahead of saving your daughter?"

"It's not that simple! Look what it just made me do! Grima's power could make me kill any of yo-

"Not Grima's power. **Your** power, Robin. Grima doesn't exist anymore. He may have used it to harm others, but if you learned to control it, just think of what good you could accomplish!"

"I agree." Marth said with a nod. "You defeated Grima. You have proven to be stronger than him. You should easily be able to do that."

"Well, assuming Azura can finish her song next time." John added.

"Oh, that reminds me." Henry said turning his head. "Thanks for- He looked in the direction of where the mysterious young man stood but he was nowhere to be seen. "Huh? Where'd the kid go?"

"He was here just a minute ago, captain." Tiger Lilly replied.

"Huh…shame. Wish he'd give us a chance to thank him. Or at least ask for his name."

"So…who is Grima?" Alm asked.

"The Fell Dragon. A monster." Lucina replied. "He destroyed the future I came from and used his power on the defenceless masses…Anyone who saw his red eyes, lost all sense of hope."

Celica nearly gasped. "A black dragon…with six red eyes…?"

Everyone turned to Celica in surprise.

"You…know this monster?" Alm asked.

"Remember that dragon we fought in Archanea?"

Alm's eyes expanded. "Gods that's right! The Thabes Labyrinth!"

"What's this about?" Henry asked.

"It was shortly after we defeated Duma…" Alm said. "We were helping Palla and her sister's find an easy way home when we meet a merchant at Zofia harbor. He said he came from Archanea and needed a escort home, due to dragons suddenly appearing and attacking ships. So, we took some of our friends and set sail."

"Ah, yes. I recall the Whitwings telling me of this." Marth said. "They say it was no pleasant voyage."

"That's putting it lightly I'd say. We managed though. And shortly after that the Whitwings left for the capital. Meanwhile we heard of a rumor about Thabes Labyrinth. A abandoned tower that attracted travelers. But there was little known of the interior. So, we decided to investigate."

* * *

"Ugh…this place creeps me out." Tobin muttered. "I knew we should have had your grandpa tag along."

"With me and Celica here, someone had to take care of Valentia." Alm replied.

Aside from the three of them the group consisted of Boey, Mae, Lukas, Forsyth, Python, Kliff, Luthier, Delthia, Genny and Conrad. They also hired Saber, Jesse and Kamui.

The red-haired knight noticed something not to far into the structure. "Look over there!" They hurried over to a stone tablet with ancient writing.

"This thing looks old." Mae said. "What does it say?"

Conrad walked up to the tablet and removed his mask to get a better look. "Let's see… "This is the Thabes Labyrinth. Let none set foot within its cursed halls."

"Cursed? Uh, ya know guys, maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea." Boey muttered.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp, Boey!" Mae replied. "It's just a rouse to scare us off!"

"I don't know." Python shrugged. "We've seen a lot of creepy things. Maybe we'll run into a ghost or two."

"That isn't helping anyone you know!" Forsyth said.

"Hey, it could be fun!" The mage in yellow perked.

"Delthia, do try to show **some** manner of caution." Luthier replied.

"Aw, come on Lu! You know it beats sitting around in the village all day! Even hanging out in the port seemed so fresh and all we did was ask around for a ride!"

"More like most of us asked around the port while a certain couple were busy playing with stray cats!" Keliff said.

"Oh, come now, those were the most adorable little kitties!" Celica smiled, clasping her hands.

"Yeah! Too bad we couldn't keep them." Alm said. "I would have named one of them Sir Purr!"

"And to think these two will soon rule all of Valentia." Tobin whispered to Saber.

"Maybe we should have just let Duma destroy it. Save us all some humiliation."

* * *

Alm suddenly stooped. Everyone was giving him an awkward look. A few of them looked ready to start laughing. "Wait a minute, why am I telling you guys that part?"

"I dunno but go on!" John smirked. "I wanna hear more about Sir Purr!"

"Cute name!" Dorothy giggled. "What would you name your cat, Celica?"

"Hmm…Maybe either Fluffy or-

"I'm sorry, but can we please stay on track?" Gunnter asked.

"Er, right. Sorry." Alm chuckled. "Anyway…At first we just dealt with bandits hoping to raid the place. Our bigger concerns were the tablets we saw."

* * *

"There is another Tablet." Lukas said. "Prince Conrad, can you decipher it?"

"Very well." The man took his mask off again. "Oh, and uh, just Conrad is fine. Celica is the heir to the throne. Besides I prefer to be viewed as a friend than royalty, ya know?"

"I'm sorry, Celica, But I'm still trying to get used to talking with him." Alm whispered. "It's like he's a completely different person with that mask on."

"Heh, heh. I know. But he always knows how to make me smile."

"Now, let's see…In Thabes lived an alchemist named Forneus, much praised for he's genius. In time, he would be feared by all."

"An alchemist?" Saber asked. "Something tells me I can guess where this is going. Another crazy fool that let curiosity get the better of him and dug up something he should have left forgotten."

"We may find out more if we keep going." Celica said.

"Now, **we're** sounding like the ones who let curiosity get the better of them." Tobin muttered. "Thanks for bringing me on this trip, prince lover boy."

" **Please** stop calling me that." Alm muttered. As he and Celica blushed he could have sworn he heard some snickering.

* * *

In time, they descended further down the tower and came across another tablet. "Two matters consumed Forneus, and he spent his life in their pursuit."

"What are they?" Alm asked.

"It doesn't say." Conrad replied.

"You know, why can't they put all of this on one tablet instead of splitting it up like this?" Kamui asked. "I mean this is just stupid."

"Well, this place does look like it's seen better days." Luthier "Perhaps they were all side by side until some of them sunk down here?"

"Or maybe they just though "Ya know, I bet some snoopy folks are gonna come messing around our property so let's make their work a complete pain in the-

"Python!" Forsyth glared.

"What? Got a better reason why they would do this?"

* * *

"The first was how to wake the dead and control them as his army."

"Wake the dead? You mean like Terrors?" Alm asked.

"It could be." Celica replied. "He could have been trying to find a way to control them like puppets."

"That's a scary thought…" Genny shuddered.

"Yeah. Just think of what a nut bag could end up doing with something like that." Jesse replied.

* * *

"The second was the creation of a singular, perfect being."

"Perfect being?" Mae asked.

"Ha. Foolishness. Anyone with a bit of common sense would know that nobody is without flaws." Kliff scoffed.

"How would one go about creating something like that?" Saber asked.

"Alchemy holds many secrets." Luthier replied. "And many dangerous ones at that."

* * *

"We senators sent forth massagers to Forneus. None returned."

"That can't be good." Tobin muttered.

"What gave it away?" Kliff sarcastically asked.

* * *

"Next, the Counsel sent soldiers. Still none returned."

"Okay, this is starting to get creepy." Delthia muttered.

"I'm sorry, just NOW?" Boey asked.

* * *

"Thus, the Counsel chose to seal Forneus's workshop with him inside it."

"They trapped him inside?" Celica asked. "How awful."

"It's harsh but I don't think they had much choice." Alm replied. "What if he succeeded in making an army of the dead? It could be the end of the world."

"I must agree." Lukas added. "Sometimes one must take drastic measures."

* * *

"The seal they used was made to last until the city crumbled to sand."

"Well if this is the city I'd say it's crumbled." Saber replied. "Guess that means anybody can get in or out."

* * *

"We then had a fight with a powerful dragon." Alm said to Corrin and his friends. "It wasn't as strong as Duma, but it was still a hard fight…"

"One of this Forneus's creations?" Ike asked.

"I have no idea…but after we defeated it we found it."

"Found what?" Dorothy asked.

* * *

"Here lies the sealed workshop of the demon alchemist Forneus."

"Should we really be doing this, Alm?" Tobin asked.

"We should see if his work made progress, and destroy it if it did. Who knows what kind of horrors it could visit upon the land if it somehow gets out?"

"I agree." Celica added. "This is too dangerous to ignore."

"*sigh* Welp, I suppose I'll have to watch your backs." The villager smirked.

"Same goes for us, right Boey?" Mae asked.

"Well…as terrible as this trip has been, now that we're this far, why not see it to the end?"

"Yeah! That dragon fight was fun! I want to see what else is in store!" Delthia giggled.

"I am with you until the very end, as always." Lukas added.

"And as a brother, I simply cannot allow my sister and future brother in law to charge into such a dangerous situation on their own!" Conrad smiled.

Alm and Celica felt a wave of joy with each kind comment.

"Thank you, everyone." The prince smiled.

With that, one by one they jumped into the hole.

* * *

"The first thing we found were a new form of undead monsters." Celica explained. "They weren't like Terrors, who attack those who come near them and their territory…they seem to actively hunt down people!"

"They sound like Risen." Robin said.

"Risen?" Kaze asked.

"Servants of the Fell Dragon…"

"Did they wear masks?" Alm asked.

"No…but now that you mention is, their faces looked like masks themselves…" Lucina noted.

"Then I bet that's what we found." Celica said. "Maybe over the years the masks merged with their faces…"

"Okay…um, with that scary thought out, what else did you find in there?" Felicia asked.

* * *

"There's another tablet." Mae said.

Conrad walked up to it and inspected the writing "The critical component in the death mask is a particular shelled insect."

"Death Mask?" Jesse asked. "Is that what those…things we were fighting were wearing?"

"I would assume so."

"Who wrote this?" Genny asked.

"Forneus." Celica replied. "It has to be."

* * *

Later, they came across another tablet. "I have come to call these marvels of nature thanatophages."

"I've got my own name for them: Disgusting!" Mae said.

* * *

On the next floor, another tablet. "Placed on a cadaver, thanatophages set down roots and assert control."

* * *

"At last, blood from a divine dragon. Its power is terrifying. Beautiful."

"Blood from a divine dragon?" Alm asked. "Where did he get something like that?"

"I have no idea…" Canard replied.

* * *

"The Senate has granted me all I needed to craft life anew. I've succeeded."

"All he needed?" Tobin asked.

"…The massagers and the soldiers!" Celica gasped. "That's why they never returned! Forneus must have used them for his experiments!"

Kamui looked at her in surprise. "Then wait…those things we fought…were they them?"

"They very well could have been…" Alm replied. "Gods…those poor people…"

* * *

"At first, it was a tiny thing. But on day 80, I gave it my blood. It grew."

"It? What is "It?" Luthier asked. "One of these monsters?"

"Wait…didn't this guy also want to make the perfect being?" Boey asked.

"And he gave his blood to it? Gross!" Delthia grumbled.

* * *

"Something tells, me we all know where this is going." Henry said.

"Soon we found ourselves at the final floor." Alm said. "Conrad found one last slate."

* * *

"It's voice echoes in my head. Dark thoughts. Violent th…"

"Weeeeeell? Don't just stop, keep going!" Delthia said.

Conrad's eyes were still on the tablet. "That's all it says."

"What?!"

"Sounds like his pet got the better of him." Saber muttered. "How ironic."

Celica looked around. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Kliff asked.

"I heard something…"

"Yeah…funny, Celica." Mae chuckled. "But this is kinda scary enough as is!"

"Wha-I'm not joking! I thought I-

" **Blood…"**

Everyone started looking around now. "Okay, THAT I heard." Tobin muttered.

" **Smell blood…must feed…"**

"Over there…?" Genny asked, pointing to a door. It had a mark with six eyes. Alm drew Falchion and slowly approached. The others also drew their weapons and stepped forward. They leaned against the door. Alm gave the signal.

BAM

Lukas and Forsyth, rammed the door open. They all charged in and looked around. They saw a narrow bridge leading to a massive circular platform. "What's going on…?" Genny mumbled. "I'm kind of scared…"

"Proceed carefully." Celica ordered.

They slowly walked towards the platform. In a flash, a purple light emanated around the ring.

"What the-

Lukas rammed into it with his shield, but it bounced off. "A barrier…"

" **Servants…kill, humans…"**

Suddenly black smoke formed in multiple areas of the ring. More undead soldiers and mages rose from the ground.

"There's more?" Python muttered.

Celica then looked up. "Wh-What is that thing?!"

Looking upward everyone saw a giant serpent like creature, with black feathered wings, horns and six red eyes. "GYAAAAAAAAAA! A Necro Dragon?!" Boey asked.

"No…it's...it's something else!" Luither replied.

" **Now it is your turn…to DIE!"**

* * *

"Grima." Lucina said.

"So, he was created to be the perfect being?" Henry asked.

Alm nodded.

"It's quite something that you were able to take him down." Chrom said.

"I'm not going to lie…we got lucky."

* * *

Alm and his team hid behind a fallen pillar. "No mater how many of these things we kill, more just pop up!" Delthia said. "I can't take this much more…"

"We need a plan!" Saber added. "Anyone?!"

Alm looked at his sword. "Falchion can defeat any Dragon. If I can just get a good shot at it…"

"Then aim for the neck. That's a good spot to strike down anyone."

"Alright. Mages, with me, we'll distract the other monsters on this side of the area!" Celica ordered. "Tobin and Python will go with Alm. We just need to lure it closer to the ground! Everyone else, get the enemies on the other side!"

"Uh, is that really our best plan?" Python asked. "I'd only feel a bit worse about it if you told us we had to do it all while hoping on one leg blindfolded."

"I don't suppose YOU have a better one?" Forsyth asked.

"Well since you asked…why not pour butter on ourselves before serving us up to that thing. If it improves the taste, then at least somebody's happy. And it'll be quick and painless too."

"He's joking, right?" Mae asked.

"With him, it's hard to tell." Tobin replied.

"I'm with you, Celica." Conrad said confidently. "Let us go."

"Right. Mages!" Celica, along with Genny, Kliff, Delthia, Luther, Boey and Mae jumped out and casted their spells at the undead monsters.

Alm rushed towards their enemy. "Charge!"

The remaining warriors followed close behind. The first thing the dragon noticed was the all of them giving their all it wasn't long before the last of the undead enemies were defeated. The dragon's eyes glowed red.

"Phew! That's the last of them." Mae smiled. "Now we can- Suddenly all of the mages found themselves trapped in glowing purple rings, keeping their arms at their sides, and their legs together, hoisting them in the air. "Ack! Wh-what is this?!"

"Hey! Not so tight!" Delthia yelled.

Celica desperately struggled, as the dragon turned to face them.

THWUNK

The three eyes on the left side of it's head were hit with arrows. The beast roared in pain, as the bonds on the mages disappeared. From the other side of the ring, Alm, Tobin and Python continued their long-distance assault. The others were finishing of the remaining unknown servants. The dragon turned to Alm and rushed towards him. "Look out!" He, Tobin and Python barley got away as the dragon rammed it's face into the ground.

"Now's your chance Alm!" Tobin yelled. "Get him!"

"On it!" The prince rushed over to the dragon and thrusted Falchion into the monster. Again, it roared as it lifted it's head up and flew off. Alm still clinging to Falchion as it tried to shake him off.

Ceilca could only watch in fear for her love. "ALM!"

The prince kept his grip on his blade but it was slowly loosening from the dragon's head. "Ngh!"

The blade soon came free, but he gripped onto one of the monster's scales and was now halfway down it's back. He slowly managed to get to his feet.

"The neck, boy! Go for the neck!" Saber yelled.

Alm walked towards the front of the dragon carefully. Suddenly another undead monster spawned on the back, behind him. Alm braced himself as he saw it lift its axe.

"Alm!" Celica shot another fire ball that knocked it off, causing it to fall on to the ground before dissolving.

Alm then finally reached his target. "There!" He trusted Falchion right into the nape of the monster's neck. The dragon let out a horrifying roar as it slowly fell to the ground. The ground shock and dust rose with the impact.

"Alm!" Celica and the others hurried over to the monster. The light in it's eyes slowly faded.

" **Falchion…Naga's fang…Kill…prince…"**

The champion slowly got, up pulling his sword out and stumbled to the ground.

"Your highness, are you hurt?" Lukas asked.

"I'm fine…legs are a bit unstable, but I'm fine none the less…"

"Is it over?" Tobin asked.

Delthia kicked the dragon with her boot a couple of times. "Yup, he's done. But, man, I could use some rest!"

"Hah…I know what you mean." Kamui replied.

"Look!" Jesse pointed to a circular light on the far end of the room. "I bet that's our way out!"

"Great, let's get out of this crazy place!" Boey said.

One by one the party members stepped into the light and disappeared in a flash. Just when Celica was about to leave she turned her head back. "Is something wrong?" Alm asked.

"We…we defeated it…so why dose this sense of dreed still linger?"

"I think you're just tired, Celica." Genny said.

"And quite frankly lass, after today I don't blame you." Saber added.

"I don't know…" Alm sighed. "My gut's telling me this is just the beginning of something huge."

Kliff simply rolled his eyes. "You love birds were meant for each other. You both worry more than the rest of the population of Valentia combined. Now let's get you two to an inn so you can lie down."

"Alright, alright."

Saber, Kliff and Genny exited next, leaving just Alm and Celica. "Hey, what's this?" Alm picked something up off the floor.

"It looks like a Memory Prism." Celica replied.

"I'll view it with the turnwheel later." Alm said pocketing the object. "Let's join the others. Kliff's right, I do need to lie down after this."

Celica laughed as she took his hand. The two of them left together.

* * *

"So that thing was Grima…" Alm said. "And he appeared again in your time?"

"And before that as well." Chrom added. "He was defeated before by the first Exalt of Ylisse. Lucina comes from a future that was destroyed by the Fell Dragon."

"Then…oh gods…We could have stopped that! If we just listened to our instincts we…Lucina, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. There was nothing you could do. Falchion can seal away Grima but it cannot kill him."

"Then how did you do it?" Kaze asked.

"Grima's own power is the only thing that can truly destroy him." Professor Carter explained. "In that sense he is the perfect being his creator wanted him to be. But Robin, being meant to be Grima's vassal was in a sense the Fell dragon himself."

"So, him giving the finishing blow counted as Grima killing himself." Gunnter said. "Clever."

"Despite Robin promising me he wouldn't do it I might add." Chrom stated blankly. "He nearly cost himself his life."

"Oh, give it a rest Chrom, the guy saved billions of lives in the future generations, and what's important is that he's okay now." Henry smiled.

"Hate to break up story time, but what do we do now?" John asked.

"Big brother and Azura are still out cold." Sakura said.

"Oh, gosh, what am I doing?!" Felecia asked running up to the unconscious duo.

"Can I help?" Dorothy asked, holding a staff. "I think I'm getting the hang of healing!"

"Sure. I'll heal Lord Corrin, and you can help Lady Azura."

"When did you start learning healing magic?" Henry asked.

"I had to make myself useful somehow. So, I asked Felicia to give me lessons."

"Hey guys!" Hana and Tin Man hurried to the others. "There are a bunch of people tied up in the banquet!"

"What?!" Marth asked. "Are they alright?!"

"It seems so." Tin Man replied. "But we don't see the real Archduke."

"Kaze, John go look for him." Henry said. "We'll help the prisoners and start cleaning up the mess."

* * *

 **Sorry, if it seemed like I cut out so much of the Grima incident in SOV, but this chapter was getting long, and I didn't want it to lose focus.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Archduke

"Ngh…Ugh…" Corrin slowly opened his eyes, feeling a harsh soreness all over. "Ow…"

"Lord Corrin?"

Looking up, he saw Felica looking down at him. "Huh? Felica? What happened?"

"You've been out for nearly an hour."

Corrin shot into a sitting position ignoring the pain. "Oh, gods! Leo! Did he-

"Princess Sakura told us what happened. Prince Leo got away safely thanks to you."

"Thank the gods…"

"Mph…" Looking over to his side Corrin saw Azura lying in a cot next ho his. Dorothy and Sakura tending her wounds.

"Sister?"

"Sakura…? What…"

"Robin calmed down." Dorothy said. "Zola said his daughter is alive."

"What? Was that really enough to claim him?"

"No…but we saw a strange man." Sakura said. "He finished your song and that turned him back to normal."

"What!? Ack!" Azura tried to sit up only to regret it when she felt pain all over.

"Please don't get up!" Sakura begged. "You need to lie down a bit longer. You too big brother." The maid and the princess gently pushed both the patients into lying down.

"But…that can't be…My song does nothing on its own…not without my mother's pendant…"

Dorothy looked at the blue stone in Azura's hand. "Wait…I think the guy had one like that too!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Felica added. "What a coincidence!"

"That's impossible! My mother's pendant is the only one of it's kind!"

"Really? Well he did have one."

"Who was this man?" Corrin asked.

"I have no idea. He disappeared before we could even get his name." Dorothy replied.

"What about Robin? Is he okay?"

"He's fine now." Felicia replied. "Henry told us what happened to him though."

"And that is?"

* * *

The young man with blue hair continued walking down the path, quietly while painting heavily. Suddenly he dropped to his knees.

"Ugh..."

"Hey, are you alright?"

Looking up he saw a man with brown hair in a white and red uniform. "I…I think so."

His friend offered a hand that he accepted to get up.

Another man walked up to him. He had black armor and blond hair. "You should be more careful. You know how dangerous that pendant is."

"Where are the others?"

"They went to hunt for some food, so we can eat up quickly before we head off." The brown-haired man replied.

"Good. We can't afford to fall behind."

* * *

Shortly after hearing the story on Grima Corrin and Azura were able to walk again. They went to the banquet hall to meet up with Henry and Robin. "Hey there. You two alright now?" The captain asked.

"Yes." Corrin replied. "Sakura told us everything."

"I'm sorry." Robin said to ashamed to look at either.

"It's not your fault, Robin. You were angry. You had every right to be."

"Life…can be cruel…you never know when you'll be separated from those you love." Azura added. "That's why you need to cherish what time you have."

Both Corrin and Robin went silent after that.

"The kid's alive Robin." Henry said putting a hand on his shoulder. "And we'll find her somehow. I swear."

"Thank you, Henry."

"In the meantime, John and Kaze found the real archduke."

"Ah, good. I'm interested in meeting him after that poor example Zola set in my mind." Corrin smiled.

Henry and Robin gave each other a concerned look before the captain responded. "Weeeeeeell…maybe you should see for yourself."

* * *

"You're here! You're here! You've finally come to rescue me! Thank you so much! You really saved my life! I'm absolutely starving! My tummy has been rumbling for hours now!"

Corrin simply stared at the man. "Are you truly the archduke of Izumo?"

"Why yes! That's me! Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descen—

"Sorry, Archduke, but we've kind of already heard this..."

"Even the hair part?"

"...Yes."

Izana slumped in depression. "Awww..."

"Ya know what? I was wrong. Zola deserved a reward for his performance." John whispered. Henry noodled in agreement.

"Hey, I could stand more nobles being like this." Ike joked.

"H-he's even more informal than the imposter..." Sakura said.

The Archduke took notice of the Princess. "Ah! The fair Princess Sakura! I believe your brother is around here somewhere. He was left in a situation similar to my own. I can only imagine how hungry he is now..."

"What?"

"Captain!"

Tin Man entered saluting along with a tall woman who stood next to a man with a ponytail.

"Califia?! Is that you?!" Henry asked.

"Indeed. It is good to see you captain. But shameful that it was due to my powerlessness."

"I found her tied up with the other guests." Tin Man explained. "She said that the false archduke tricked her into thinking you were here but was surrounded by armed men as soon as she entered."

"I would very much like to have that coward's head on a stick! But from what Tin Man told me, Robin beat me to it."

"So, you know?" Robin asked.

"They told me everything."

Sakura hugged the other man. "Takumi! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"This is the Hoshidian prince?" John asked.

"Sakura? And...Corrin and Azura. What are you all doing here?" Takumi asked.

"Well...I decided that I would fight alongside Corrin."

"What? Sakura, you've turned against Hoshido as well? Ryoma is going to be devastated..."

"No, I h-haven't! Neither has Corrin. No one here has, actually. None of us plan to fight against Hoshido. Corrin says there is something much worse than Nohr's aggression going on. He can't explain, but I trust him. Takumi, p-please—trust him too!"

The prince simply looked away as Corrin stared at him.

"Takumi..."

"Hmph...You'll have to excuse me if I don't find this flimsy explanation acceptable. Sakura may believe in your story—I don't."

"I see..."

Izana then broke in startling everyone. "Nonononono! Ahhh, this won't do! This won't do at all! You've got it all wrong, Prince Takumi!"

"What are you talking about?

"I'm not going to go into all the little details, but basically—join Corrin. That's what the gods are telling me! Just got some prophetic stuff from them!"

"Well, that's…convenient." Alm said. "I guess the gods around here don't beat around the bush."

"Tell me about it. I'm liking this world more, and more." Ike smirked.

"Same here." Chrom chuckled.

"Huh? Something prophetic?! I can't believe that important prophecies just...happen all of the sudden like that." Takumi replied.

"Hey, who's the keeper of prophecies here, you or me? They come as they come. Would you really ignore directions sent down from the gods?"

"You know, you say that, but... How can I choose to side someone who won't side with his homeland? Of course, I'm grateful he saved us, but...I just can't trust Corrin."

Izana threw his hands in exasperation. "Jeez, you're one tough nut to crack. What am I supposed to do with you? I don't like breaking out the big bows, but if a little extra prophesizing is needed...Well, Prince Takumi, that's just what you'll get!"

* * *

Shortly later the whole team along with Takumi gathered around the Archduke who was kneeling in front of a glowing crystal ball.

"*ahem* "Everything is not yet seen...The truth is far and hidden low. The one upon the water's surface, he who knows all is the true foe..." The crystal's light slowly died down as the archduke opened his eyes. "Whew. There ya go. The gods really want to speak to you, Prince Takumi. Prince Corrin is not your enemy."

"Then who is?" Takumi asked. "What was Sakura saying a moment ago... That Corrin knows something about our supposed enemy?"

"That's right your highness." Henry replied. "We're referring to the enemy nation as the Invisible Kingdom. We'd tell you more but it causes a curse to kill us."

"I can't explain it all now, but what Archduke Izana says is true. We came to Izumo hoping to find a way to defeat our mystery enemy." Corrin explained.

"Oh, that's right. You were going to ask me about the Seal of Flames." Izana said. "I'm sorry, but I don't know a thing about it."

"How could you possibly know what we were going to ask about?!"

"Premonitions! Prophecies! Haven't you been paying attention? Even though I can't help you with the Seal of Flames...My family does have a saying that's been passed down for generations. "We will show he who shuns the light and dark another way." So, there you have it!"

"Do you understand any of that?" Dorothy asked John.

"Not even a bit."

"What does that mean?" Azura asked. "Is Corrin the one who shuns the light and the dark?"

"I think so! Thus, I need to show you a new path. If you'll excuse me, I'll go hold a little ceremony and ask an ancient god for help." Izana said getting up.

"A ceremony? Right here and now?" Celica.

"Yep! Fortune favors the bold! Strike while the iron's hot! Carpe whatever! I want to get this little ceremony over with, in any case. Ancient gods aren't exactly easy on the eyes." With that he left the room.

"I hope he returns with some sort of helpful clue to all this..." Azura said.

Corrin put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure things will work out Let's have faith and wait here for him."

"I don't know about this Henry…" John muttered.

"Me neither. But what choice do we have?"

* * *

Izana eventually returned breathing heavily, holding the wall for support.

"S-sorry to have...kept you waiting."

Corrin hurried up to him. "Archduke, what's wrong?! You look exhausted!"

"I had a chat...with an ancient god...But even I don't understand it...It's so short, too... "Go meet the dragon."

"A dragon?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually... I really, really hope you do, too. After all, I think I may—owww ow ow...Yup, definitely gave my life for the message."

The man then fell, to the floor. Everyone ran to him in shock.

"Wait what?! You gave your life just to deliver a message?!" Henry asked.

"Well, the ceremony I performed always requires something in return. Every message has a price, and the cost of this one was my life. I'd really like it if a bard wrote a nice song about my noble sacrifice...Oh, Prince Takumi...I know I asked before, but... Make sure you help out Corrin, OK?"

The prince stood there uncertain. "But...I..."

"What, you're still not willing? I'm dying here, and you're still unsure? Listen, if you don't...I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you. All the time. Boo."

"Archduke..."

"Well, I said what I needed to say...Bye...bye..."

With that the man went still and silent. But the smile on his face stayed.

Henry took a deep breath. "Tin Man. Sorry to make you the barer of bad news, but mind telling the people what happened?"

"I shall take care of the matter, captain."

Corrin only stared at the body as Tin Man left. Tears wheeling up in his eyes.

"Why didn't he tell us this would cost him his life? Why..."

Sakura was wiping her eyes. "*sniffle...sniffle...* Oh, Izana..."

"Giving up his life for the good of everyone. He was an admirable man." Gunnter sighed.

"I'm so sorry...This is all my fault." Corrin said. "If I hadn't picked this path, the archduke wouldn't have died like this... I didn't realize the cost of my goal, as right as I believe it to be..."

He then felt a grip on his shoulder. Corrin then saw Takumi looking right into his eyes. He shuddered and braced himself for what he was sure to be a punch in the face. "You must keep believing it. Don't waste his sacrifice."

Corrin opened his eyes in surprise. "Takumi..."

"Listen. I'm going to help you accomplish your mission. I'll fight with you. After all, it was the archduke's dying wish. So. I'm coming along...Brother."

"Thank you, Takumi. I won't let you down!"

"Well, if Lord Takumi is going, I guess we'll have to go too!"

"Yup! I'd sooner die than be separated from Lord Takumi."

Everyone then saw a brown-haired samurai and a woman with black hair dressed in orange.

"And you are?" Corrin asked.

"The name's Hinata! I'm one of Lord Takumi's retainers. I'm skilled with a katana—if I do say so myself. You'll like having me in a fight!"

"My name is Oboro. Like Hinata, I am a retainer to Lord Takumi. If at all possible, I'd rather not interact with the Nohrians. But if we are to be allies, then I will do my best to cooperate... For Lord Takumi's sake."

"And naturally I will be joining as well." Califia said proudly. "Even if our mission to deliver our message to Robin is complete we cannot turn a blind eye to this mater."

"All right...We're glad to have you with us. That's four more valuable allies..."

Corrin looked back down to the body of the diseased Archduke. "Thank you, Archduke Izana. This is all thanks to you. I promise to never forget the sacrifice you made for us."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Marth asked.

"All set." Ike replied. "I do wish we could attend to his funeral service…but we have little time. We mustn't let his sacrifice be in vain."

Everyone was outside the town ready to leave.

Chrom noticed Robin looking at the ground. "Robin…are you alright?"

"Let's just say this wasn't one of my better days…"

The prince put a supporting hand on Robin's shoulder. "Have faith. You conquered Grima, you can conquer his power."

Corrin had yet to say a word since he left.

"Lord Corrin!"

A man rushed towards the group holding a large box in his arms. "Thank goodness I caught up to you."

"Is uh…there something you need?" Corrin asked.

"Here. This is a special armor worn by Hoshidan nobles. I thought the Archduke would like you to have it."

"Really?"

"I hope you put it to good use."

Corrin gently took the parcel. "Thank you. I will honor his memory."

* * *

Everyone returned to the Astral Plain shortly after.

Corrin was simply sitting by the lake he confessed to Azura at, with his feet in the water. In fact, said princess noticed him and was walking up to him. "Corrin?"

"Oh, hey Azura."

"I see you're wearing the Hoshidan Noble armor."

Corrin looked down at the white armor he wore. "Yeah. It fits perfectly."

"Are you still thinking of Izana?" The princess asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah. And Leo. And, Robin's child. I trust him but…it's hard to believe King Garon has gone that far…"

"Our enemy's corruption is strong on him. They need to be stopped."

"I know. I just wish Leo could understand."

"Not everyone will be on your side."

"Yeah…"

"We have to stay strong. We will be shunned by others but it's a pain we must bare."

"You're right. Henry told me something earlier though."

Azura stared at Corrin curiously. "What is that?"

"In his world, he and his team watched as their former leader made a noble sacrifice for them. He said that he copes by making sure that his efforts don't go to waist. He said that was part of the responsibility as a leader."

"He does have a fair share of knowledge on these matters. Perhaps it would be wise to head that advice."

"I know. I've been asking him, Alm, Marth, Roy and Ike for advice."

"Oh? What did they say?"

"Like a million different things! Roy said I should sharpen my mind, Ike and Chrom said I should train more often, Alm and Marth said to talk to others more…"

"Well, off all the things they said was their anything more than one person agreed to?"

Corrin stopped as he looked at his reflection. "Well…there was one thing they all said."

"And that is?"

"To smile and laugh more. They think others feel safe if they see their leader smile."

"Then why not try that if it's what more people agree to?"

"I can't just suddenly…be happy you know."

Azura put a hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?"

Corrin turned to Azura's face and his heart nearly stopped.

"Anything at all? I love you. I want to do whatever I can for you."

Corrin couldn't help himself anymore. He quickly got behind Azura wrapped his arms around her, keeping hers pinned with them at her sides and sprouted his dragon wings. He then flew off caring her deep into the water.

"AAAHHH!"

Azura shrieked at the sudden action. Now, submerged from her waist up, she struggled against Corrin's powerful grip, flailing her legs above the surface for a bit before Corrin wrapped an arm around them and dragged her the rest of the way in. Seconds later she found herself rising back up. One of Corrin's arms still wound around her legs and the other under her back. Both of them soaking wet and blushing massively. "C-Corrin, what was that about?!"

"S-sorry! I don't know what got into me! I was just staring at your beautiful face and…I lost control…"

Azura stared at Corrin's flustered expression. She then wrapped her arms around his neck out of reflex and pressed her mouth against his briefly. "I think I know what you mean."

They shared an awkward laugh before Corrin flew back to the edge of the lake. "Thank you Azura. I feel better already."

"Glad I could help. The others were right. Seeing you smile and laugh makes my day."

Corrin was now at ease. He knew his path would bring pain and death regardless of his choice. But he had people that would help him endure.

* * *

A figure stood in the trees later that night. They stood motionlessly as if waiting for someone.

The sounds of clanking armor were heard as someone approached. "My apologies for making you wait. Did you get what I asked?"

The figure tossed a massive blade with a black hilt over. The tip sunk into the ground in front of them armored man who pulled it out of the ground.

"My thanks. Yes...just like old times."

* * *

 **R.I.P. Izana. He was one of my favorite characters in Fates. Well, in the meantime, to update the S.T.E.A.M. cast, Tin Man will be a Samuri, Randolph is a Diviner, and Califia is a Knight.**


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected Aliance

Corrin and the others were finishing preparations and meeting at the gate of the Astral Plain Castle. Ike was mumbling to himself as we approached the others.

"Is something wrong, Ike?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah. I can't find a sword I was keeping with me. I must have misplaced it somewhere. I'll look for it later."

"Okay Lilith. We're ready." Corrin said.

"Good luck everyone."

In a bright flash, the dragon sent the team back to the forest they stopped in before entering.

"Alright…now what?" John said.

"We need to learn more of this dragon the Archduke told us about." Roy replied. "Unfortunately, we still have no clue where to start looking…"

"Wait, over there!" Henry pointed into the distance. Smoke was rising from further in the forest.

"A forest fire?" Alm asked.

"No. It looks like some kind of signal." Califia replied.

"It's my brother's smoke signal."

Everyone turned to Kaze. "Saizo's there? What does the smoke signal mean?" Corrin asked.

"He is. And it means that he's engaging a large number of enemy troops."

"We need to go help him, then!"

"No, Lord Corrin. If he has sent up that specific smoke signal... Well, that isn't him asking for help. That signal is meant to warn allies away; he believes it is too dangerous there. We...should head in a different direction."

"You can't be serious... Kaze, that's your own brother out there. No, I've made up my mind. Everyone, get ready for battle! We're going to help Saizo!

"Corrin, think this through, you're asking us to dive into trouble that has nothing to do with us when we have more than enough of our own already." Carter said.

"The enemy we are facing can't be beaten if we don't gather allies. And I won't sit on my hands when an ally is in need! We have to be willing to help each other, no matter how dangerous a situation is."

"Ally?" Corrin, last time we ran into Saizo he was close to killing you, remember?" Alm asked.

"I know…but he had his reasons."

"Well, no sense leaving him." Henry said. "He's a jerk. No offense Kaze. But that doesn't mean we can just leave him."

Kaze simply smiled. "Thank you..."

"Let's play this cautiously first. We'll send a team of three to scout the area out first."

"I volunteer to lead them." Celica said.

"I can go with you." Hana added.

"You should take a healer with you." Robin said.

"Okay." Celica replied. "Felicia."

"Huh? Well if you think I can do it." The maid replied.

"Be careful, Celica." Alm said.

"I will. Don't worry."

"Report back here as soon as you find anything." Henry said. "Send up a flare with your fire magic if you need help and we'll come running."

* * *

Celica's team soon began moving through the trees.

"Gods…I feel like I'm on my way to the Sage's Hamlet again…"

"Yeah, the Mokushu territory is known for messing with your sense of direction." Hana replied.

"Mokushu?"

"A Hoshidan ninja clan. They prefer to keep in the dark…"

"Wh-what if we get lost? Will Kaze come to help us?" Felica asked.

"What makes think Kaze will come first?"

"Well…he's always been there when I needed help lately. Like one time when I was hanging up the laundry a sheet flew away from me and he was right there to catch it."

"Ha! That's just Kaze being Kaze! He lives to help others."

"Y-yeah, but he also helped me with the shopping yesterday."

"That's not so-

"And he turned the oven off before it could start a fire for me!"

"Well, you see-

"And he caught a plate I dropped an inch away from the floor!"

"Um…"

"And he stopped me from mistaking the sugar for salt!"

"Okaaaaaaay…maybe he's just concerned about you. When did this start?" Hana asked.

"Not long after he joined us."

"Hmmm…"

"Last time he was about to tell me why he was helping, but he suddenly stopped."

"Really? Kaze hiding something…"

"What can it be…I hope I didn't do something wrong. I-

"Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

She stopped when she noticed the samurai snickering. "Wh-what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I think I know what Kaze might be helping you for."

"Really? What is it?"

"Why should I ruin the surprise?"

"Huh?"

"Felicia! Hana! Are you two alright?"

Both girls noticed that they were falling behind from Celica. "Sorry!" the pink haired maid said as they caught up.

"We need to be careful. Who knows what might be-

"Shhh! What was that?" Hana whispered.

"What was what?"

"I hear voices…over there!"

Th trio slowly approached a bush. They moved the branches out of the way to see two ninja.

"Are those…"

"The Mokushu yeah." Hana told Felicia. "But something's not right…we're kind of far from their hideout. What are they doing here?"

They decided to listen in on the conversation.

"That was easier than I thought!"

"Yeah! As soon as we saw her all we had to do is trick her into coming into the hideout! Then just dropped the net on her and dogpiled on her long enough to tie her up!"

"And to think Kagero was one of Hoshido's finest ninja!"

"Kagero?" Hana whispered. "What was she doing here?"

"Do you know who they're talking about?" Celica asked.

"One of Lord Ryoma's retainers. Wasn't she with him? And why would the Mokushe kidnap her?"

They continued listening to the men.

"Are you sure this is the right thing though? I mean I want our clain to reach the top as much as Kotaro, but allying with King Garon? Can we trust him?"

"Don't worry he's got that covered! All we need to do is suck up to the old dastard until we earn his trust and all the power we can muster. Then we take him out and conquer Nohr!"

"Heh, heh! Leave it to our leader to think all this up!"

The girls pulled out of the bush. Celica didn't even look away. "We have to warn the others! Let's-

"EEEK!"

"KYA!"

Celica turned around to see Felicia and Hana unconscious on the ground. She then saw two men. One was a man in black armor and a crimson cape. His helmet concealed his face. The other was a man in a blue, slimmer armor. He had brown hair, but an eagle shaped mask hid his face. The former held a long sword with a pure white blade and the ladder had a rapier.

Celica panicked. Both of them had an intimidating aura about them. Just as she shot a fire ball into the air the man in blue rushed her.

* * *

"It came from around here, I'm sure of it!" Alm said.

As soon as the rest of the team saw Celica's flare they sprung into action.

"Do you think they ran into Saizo or whatever he's fighting?" Roy asked.

"I don't know... It is difficult to tell." Azura replied. "We've entered Mokushu territory. This area is heavily forested, making it easy to get lost. We should stay close. Look, there are footprints leading deeper into the forest. Let's follow them."

Sakura started to shake as she looked around. "It's so dark and g-gloomy here... It's kind of scary, really."

Takumi turned to his sister. "If you need to, you can hold on to my arm."

"Th-thank you..."

"We're pretty deep in the forest now. This place is practically a maze."

"Hold up!"

Roy noticed a katana a rapier, some daggers and a staff lying on the ground.

"Those weapons…they belong to Celica and the others!"

"What happened to them?!" Alm asked.

"My guess is whoever attacked them took them prisoner." Takumi replied.

Kaze then caught a glimpse of something. "What the—! Lord Takumi, look out!" He ran in front of the prince and deflected a metallic object flying towards him. The prince then looked at the object on the ground.

"A shuriken?!"

"Not just any shuriken, either. That was the kind Mokushujin fighters use."

"Mokushujin are attacking us?!"

"They're about to; that was only a scout. There are more enemies heading this way."

"I bet they're the ones who took Celica's group!" Dorothy said.

"That's all I need to know." Alm said.

"Same here!" Subaki added. "Hang on Hana, I'm coming!"

* * *

Behind a bush, Saizo looked back to the small team with him.

"Orochi! Have we reached the spot where the Mokushu warriors were spotted?

"Yeah...This looks like the area our friend here described."

A young man with red cloths with a hat nodded. "Sure is! Saw a few of those ninja fellers carrying away some girls with em!"

"What did they look like?" Saizo asked.

"One of em was a maid with pink hair. Another was some fancy lady with red hair, and the third was a brown-haired girl in pink samurai gear."

"What? That last one sounds like Hana!" Orochi said. "What's she doing here?"

"If she is here, then that's all the more reason why we can't just stand here doing nothing. Let's search the area." Saizo said.

A woman with long blue hair and a cross shaped scare on her forehead looked around. "This forest is amazing... I can almost taste the bitter animosity in it. Please let me handle anyone who stumbles upon us. The acoustics here will make their last words all the more beautiful to hear..."

"Don't lose focus, Reina. We can't afford to die here. And Tom. I will say this just one more time…"

"Yeah, yeah, anything funny and it's off with my head, I heard that speech in trashy movies before."

"Don't take it to heart Tom." Orochi said. "He's like that to everyone he meets at first."

"Ah, it's fine. He ain't the biggest jerk I met."

"Saizo!"

Corrin and his team soon ran into the small group. "Saizo, are you, all right?"

"Corrin? What are you doing here?!"

Tom then spotted Henry and some other familiar faces. "Well I'll be darned! Y'all found Robin! And a bunch of other people who ain't supposed to be here."

"Good to see you Tom!" Henry said.

"Another member of your team?" Takumi asked.

"Yep. One of our best scouts."

"Lady Sakura, is that you?" Orochi asked. "Then that really must have been Hana Tom saw."

"She was supposed to scout the area with two of our friends…is she alright?" the princess asked.

"I'm afraid that according to Tom she's been captured."

"Oh, no…"

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Dorothy asked.

"I landed in this here forest after the machine blew. Found this odd band a while back. The red-haired feller's a jerk but the two ladies back here are nice enough."

"I can agree with you about the guy with the beak being a jerk." John added.

"It's a mask, and I'm standing right here, in case you have yet to notice." Saizo glared.

"We know." Tom and John replied.

"Well regardless, we came to help you. That was your smoke signal we saw, right?" Corrin asked.

"It was, but...That wasn't a distress signal!" Saizo replied.

"He knows brother. I told him." Kaze replied.

"But there is no way I'd just abandon you to the enemy. To me, you're a valuable ally." Corrin added.

"You'd knowingly risk yourself just to help us?"

"Not the first time for most of us." Chrom replied.

Saizo looked at Corrin's group in disbelief before he finally replied. "Hrmph. Very well—you've beaten me. No traitor would behave as you have."

"I guess not…" Orochi added. "Maybe lady Sakura was right about you. Alright, let's fight together."

"I won't let any of you down. Thank you for joining us!" Corrin said.

"There is no time to waste. One of our allies, a ninja named Kagero, is being held captive." Saizo said. "She was supposed to locate Lord Ryoma and return to us. We have to save her."

"We'll do everything we can to help."

"Then let's move forward." Califia said, picking up her new naginata. "The time for battle has arrived!"

"Music to my ears." Reina smiled.

"Look out!" Alm blocked a shuriken with his sword.

"Thoron!" Robin shot a bolt of lightning at the nearby bush. They heard a death scream, implying it hit someone, but three figures rushed from the bush. They came at the team with their weapons ready to fight back. Suddenly the ghostly shape of a tiger rammed through them.

"Festinating." Carter said looking at his scroll. "So, this is the power of this worlds so called magic."

"When the heck did ya learn how to do that?!" John asked.

"My time with the Wind Tribe has taught me a few things."

"Those were the Mokushu. They must have sided with Nohr." Saizo said.

"Their base could be anywhere in this forest." Henry said.

"I have a plan." Robin said. "Saizo, how many more of those smoke signals do you have?"

"Ten."

"Alright. We'll split up into groups. Each one with a smoke signal. Subaki and…what's your name?"

"Reina."

"You two will take for the skies."

* * *

"Ngh…" Celica woke up with a sharp pain in her head.

"Oh, look. The last one's waking up."

Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself in a kneeling position. Trying to move only gave her a sharp tug on her arms and a sharp pain in her back that made her gasp. Startled awake from her inability to move she found out that her arms were bond by rope in an awkward manner. Each wrist as tied to the opposite upper arm, with her elbows bent and nearly touching, keeping her arms in a V shape behind her back. They even tied her fingers together. She found more rope wound around her body, further keeping her arms pinned. Trying to stand up and looking at her lap told her that her thighs were also tied together, along with her shins and ankles.

She noticed she was lined up alongside her two allies and another woman. She had long black hair in a ponytail. She had a white scarf and a pink uniform. All three were bond the same way as her. Hana was still struggling in her bonds, while the black-haired woman stayed still with a determined look. The frightened look on Felicia's face was enough to put a pang in Celica's heart.

Then she saw that she was surrounded by ninja like the ones she saw earlier. "Wh-what's going on?!"

A ninja with blond hair and beard walked up to her.

"We found you and your friends here unconscious in the forest. A odd party you've got. A Hoshidan samurai, a Nohrian maid, and judging by your wears, a royal of some sorts. You'll make for a good ransom."

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Kotaro. Leader of the Mokushu clan. I don't know where you lot came from but It looks like a group of fighters has entered the forest—friends of yours, I imagine. They must not be too bright. What kind of fool walks right into an obvious trap? Besides of Kagero here of course."

The woman with black hair glared at him. "You're a disgrace to all ninja. Why have you taken me prisoner—Mokushu is allied with Hoshido!"

"Ha, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I've decided to ally with King Garon. I've been waiting for this for a long time, honestly. Once Hoshido has been defeated, Mokushu will rise up to replace it. I'll finally become a true king!"

"You've lost your mind."

"Then those two that attacked us were new Nohrian dogs of yours?" Hana asked.

"What are you talking about? I told you we just found you three lying there."

"Why should I believe that you, honourless cur?!"

"Ouch, no need to be so insulting. Right now, it's more prudent to keep you alive... But that could change at any time! You four! Take them away!"

"Yes, sir!"

A ninja got behind each of the girls and flung her over his shoulder before they took them towards a cave.

Kagero simply looked down as they were taken inside. " _I've always been prepared to die carrying out my mission...I never realized, though, how much it would hurt to have failed Lord Ryoma. If only I had delivered his message..."_

Meanwhile, just outside the camp Saizo, Alm and Tom hid behind a tree.

"Celica…"

"Don't worry. He won't kill them while he thinks he can interrogate information from them." Saizo replied.

"Yeah! We'll get yer girlfriend back faster than a mad bull on a Monday!" Tom added.

"Once I use the smoke signal, they will be on to us. We'll need to hold out long enough for the others to arrive."

"I'm ready." Alm said.

"Me too!" Tom replied taking out a crossbow.

"What's that?"

"Oh, just a little somthin' I whipped up! It's based off of a gun I made in my world! I call it the shuriken shot mark II!"

Saizo took a white round object and removed the cork on top. As he threw it into the camp grey smoke rose from it.

Up above Subaki spotted the smoke rising from he trees. "There!"

He and Reina flew toward the cloud. "That must be it." The woman said. "The fun is about to begin."

The two ridders took horns from their belts and blew into them while circling the smoke.

Down below the ninja were on to Alm's group. Tom's weapon shot three shrunken in a spread, nailing three of them. Three more jumped overhead of him.

"Saizo!"

The bow shot three more shuriken into the sky. The ninja appeared and grabbed three before throwing them into their enemies with great strength.

Alm was surrounded. He was having enough trouble just blocking the blades with his sword.

"Gah!"

One of them cut into his leg making him stumble. Once he was on one knee a ninja rushed toward him. But just before the blow a blade of wind sent him into a tree.

Alm then saw Ike rushing towards him.

"May I?"

"Thanks."

As Ike continued his assault Alm slowly got himself up using Falchion for support.

"Alm!" Dorothy ran up to him. "Here." The girl healed his leg with her staff.

"Thanks, Dorothy."

Roy caught up and saw another ninja advance them. "Alm, Dorothy, behind you!" As Alm turned around Roy sprinted in their direction. " _Damn! I'm not going to make it!"_

In a flash Dorothy threw a dagger, into the man.

Alm looked at the girl in shock as the body dropped. "What…? How did you..?"

"I…did I do that?" the girl asked.

Alm walked up and removed the weapon from the ninja's chest. "Isn't this Felicia's?"

"Hey guys!" Henry called as the others showed up.

"Huh? Where's Saizo?" Corrin asked.

"He went to confront the leader." Ike said as he approached. "He said it was personal."

"What?! And you just let him go on his own?!"

"We took out his men. Nobody will interfere."

"But what if he still can't win?!"

"Then that's all there was to him."

"How can you say that! Kaze, back me up here!"

"I'm sorry lord Corrin." The ninja replied. "I know that my brother would ask if he wanted someone to fight with him. I would rather respect his wishes."

"Not you too! Fine! If none of you will do something I will!"

Corrin stormed towards the cave but stopped when Ike grabbed his arm. "What part of "personal" did you fail to hear? This is his battle, leave him be."

Corrin ripped his arm free from Ike's grip. "I can't just sit back! He's in danger!"

"Then don't put him in further danger by getting in his way you idiot! He has his reasons for fighting this battle and it's the only chance he'll have at dealing with it by himself! But if you truly insist on interfering…" Ike slowly drew his sword. "You'll have to get through me."

* * *

 **I'm going to try to give other characters some more time in the spotlight outside of the Awakening cast from here. Hope it balances out in the end.**


	14. Chapter 14: Vengence of The Son

Saizo was rushing inside the cave, searching high and low. "Where is that coward?"

He heard a sound in the wind and jumped back before a shuriken sunk into the ground where he stood. He looked up to see Kotaro hanging from the ceiling before he jumped down.

"Oh, ho! Saw past that did you? You're a better ninja than Kagero, I'll give you that.

"Kotaro of Mokushu...you will answer to me."

"I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise?"

"I am Saizo the Fifth, servant to the Hoshidan royal family."

Kotaro smirked at the name. "Saizo...that's familiar. I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage."

The red-haired ninja grabbed his weapon. "You—! How dare you. My father was an honorable man."

"Honorable? Maybe. Weak? Definitely. That balding old fool had the audacity to lecture ME! So, naturally...I put an end to his life."

"I knew you were the one responsible for his death. Coward!"

"Bwahaha! Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic!"

"I'm about to rewrite your poem..."

"Please. If you're anything like your father, you won't land a single blow."

Both ninja rushed at each other, weapons in hand.

* * *

Corrin stared at the sword pointed at him.

Sakura was the first to step forward. "Ike, please don't'-

Takumi grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Leave him be. Corrin needs to learn. The hard way if necessary."

"Well? What's it going to be?" Ike asked, displaying nothing on his face.

Corrin drew his Yato and pointed it at him. "I don't want to hurt you Ike. But I have to help Saizo!"

"Ha! You? Hurt me? Don't be naive. If Robin beat you easily, while injured you stand no chance against me."

"Don't be so sure. I've gotten stronger since then!"

"Barley. I say you still have a long way to go before you can be on equal footing with him. You most certainty can't beat me in a full out brawl. How about this. We'll call it my win when you decide you've had enough. But if you land one hit on me, no matter how small, I'll admit defeat and let you go after Saizo."

"What?!"

"One more thing." Ike put away his Ragnell and took out his axe, Urvan. "There. This is the only weapon I need."

"An axe against a sword? And Corrin only needs one hit? He's mighty confident…" Mozu said.

"And for good reason." Marth replied. "Ike is no idle boaster. He is one of the best warrior's I ever met."

"Shall we begin?" Ike asked.

Corrin was the first to move. He swung overhead at Ike who simply blocked it with Urvan. He parried the next swing and kicked Corrin over. "I'm not impressed."

Corrin growled to himself as he got up. He continued slashing at Ike, but the mercenary blocked every attack with his massive axe.

"Come now, Robin would have at least made me draw my sword by now!"

"Rah!"

Corrin brought Yato down at Ike with all his strength, only for the attack to be blocked effortlessly. He shoved Corrin back and revved up his axe.

By the time Corrin regained composer Ike charged at him with his weapon. He blocked the hit but the impact had his own sword cut his side and shot him right into a tree, with a harsh crash.

Corrin sat against it wincing in pain as the leaves slowly fell on him. "Darn it…"

"I've faced countless swordsmen. You don't make the top ten…no. Not even the top fifty."

"Darn it…Fine! Let's see you beat a dragon!"

Ike smirked. "I imagine you'll have a hard time doing that…without this."

To Corrin's utter shock, Ike was holding his Dragonstone. The prince checked his pocket to find it empty.

"How did you-

BOP

Ike flung the stone into Corrin's forehead knocking him over. "The same way I did that. Took advantage of one of the many holes in your defence."

Corrin grumbled to himself as he picked up the stone. "Darn it! Don't expect that to happen twice!"

"It won't. But only because I don't feel like doing it anymore. It's like taking candy from a baby."

Corrin held up his Dragonstone and transformed.

* * *

Saizo threw a shuriken at his opponent, who blocked it with a katana.

"Come on! Your old man was better than this!"

The angry ninja drew his own blade and rushed forward.

" _Father…lend me your strength."_

* * *

Corrin was slammed into another tree, that was knocked over. The impact knocked him out of his dragon form.

"Ike, twenty, corn zero." Tom said sitting on a stump.

"His name is CORRIN, boy! Not CORN!" Gunter glared.

"Corrin, corn, tomato, tamato."

"You done?" Ike asked. "It's your call when we quit."

The prince struggled to his knees. "Ngh…I'm…not done yet…"

Sakura started to break into tears. "Corrin, please stop!"

"I think we've seen enough." Henry said. "At this rate Saizo will be done long before you land a hit on Ike."

"I can still…"

"Corrin no! You've lost this battle already!" Takumi said. "Just accept your defeat like a man and keep what little dignity you have left at this point."

The pain in Corrin's back and the soreness in his muscles was telling him to give in to. Ike looked board more than tired like him. "…Fine. I yield."

"Good." Ike replied putting his weapon away. Sakura ran to her brother to heal his wound. "You stand little chance against me. I was trained by one of the greatest warriors of my world. My father."

"General Gawain." Robin said. "I read about him."

"He abandoned that name. My father was Greil. A brave and honorable warrior. He taught me how to wield a sword. I saw him die at the hands of his student. The Black Knight."

"What? His own student? Why would he do that?" Henry asked.

"He wanted to fight his master at his best. But when the time came for me to avenge him, I swore I would do it alone. I knew I would only be able to end him once. I had to do it with my own strength alone. Not just for myself but for my father. I was not about to deny Saizo that satisfaction."

"Saizo…? What's he got to do with anything?" Corrin asked.

"Wait…did the leader of this clan…kill his father?" Roy asked.

"He said he had his suspicions." Ike replied. "He wanted to confirm them. And that's why he asked me to stop anyone from following them."

"What?!" Corrin asked. "That's why you-

"That's right. I can relate to his situation. That's why I can't let anyone interfere with this fight."

Corrin thought to himself. Maybe Ike was right. When he and Azura saw his mother's killer while they were held prisoner in Valla he wanted to destroy him with his own hands. He had to respect the same feeling for Saizo.

* * *

Saizo put his weapon away as he stared at Kotaro's broken, bleeding body. "How's that? Did I land a single blow?"

"Ugh...*cough* *cough* *gurgle*"

"Fitting. Father, you are avenged."

Saizo walked back outside to meet with the others. "It's done."

"The leader?" Ike asked.

"Dead."

"Where's Hana?" Subaki asked.

"Inside somewhere. There could be more guards lying in wait. I may need a team with me."

"Then I'll go with you."

"Same here." Alm said. "I'm not leaving without Celica."

"I shall go too." Kaze said.

"I'll take point then." Henry said. "Chrom, Tom, you mind coming with me?"

"Sure."

"I'm in!"

The captain turned to the others. "Give us fifteen minutes. If we don't return by then, send another team."

With that Saizo led them into the cave. Kaze was the first to speak up. "Brother…tell me, how long did you suspect the Mokushu were responsible for our father's death?"

Saizo was quiet before giving Kaze his response. "A while now. I once infiltrated Mokushu, believing that they played a part in father's death. And my suspicions were well founded. I came across evidence proving that a ninja of Mokushu assassinated him. But I failed to avenge myself upon his killer, losing my eye in the process."

"Brother…why did you keep this from me for so long?"

"You were absent from our home village on an errand at the time. And I couldn't tell anyone else that I was wounded at the hand of a Mokushujin."

"Why didn't you just tell your king?" Alm asked. "If you had evidence there's no way he would let this slide."

"I might have if not for the wound. It was a constant, throbbing reminder that I failed to avenge my father. That I wasn't strong enough. Never again in my life have I felt such shame!"

Kaze looked at his brother in disbelief.

"I…I'm sorry, brother. I didn't mean to reopen this scar on your heart. It was foolish of me to think drawing this out of you would help…"

"It wasn't a secret I was nursing, brother. It was my miserable pride. I thought if no one knew the wretched story of it all…"

"But you did share it. Do you feel better at all to have it out in the open?"

Saizo turned back the tunnel and continued. "We are short on time. We must hurry." With that he walked on ahead. Kaze sighed before following.

"Well…that got dark real fast." Tom said, as the others followed.

They went down the torch lite caves. So far there were no ninja in sight.

"It's quiet…" Henry said. "To quiet…"

* * *

Deep inside the cave in a wooden cage, Celica, Hana, Felicia and Kagero kneeled on the floor, still tied up.

Celica gasped in pain. Even the slightest movement sent pain up her arms and back. "Gods…the positioning is torture…"

Ignoring the pain was Hana as she continued to squirm, hoping to loosen her bonds or discover a weakness to them. "Ngh! Those traitors were smart about this…they even tied our fingers, so we wouldn't try to free each other."

"Hana, what are you doing here?" Kagero asked. "And why are you with a Nohrian maid?"

"It's…a long story. See we-

"Celica!"

"Hana!"

Alm and Subaki rushed over to the cage. The girls turned to them at the sound of their footsteps. Saizo picked the lock on the cage before they all came in.

"Kagero, are you injured?" Saizo asked.

"Saizo? Why are you in Mokushu?"

"Isn't it obvious? We came to save you."

"Then I am indebted to all of you. The nature of my job requires that I be prepared to give my life every day...Thank you for making sure today wasn't that day. Now I can pass along the message that Lord Ryoma gave me."

"So, you do know where our lord is."

"I do."

"Then save the story when we meet up with our gang." Henry said as Alm hugged Celica.

"Celica, are you okay?"

"Y-yes…just a bit shocked. Thank you Alm. Can you untie me? This is putting serious strain on my arms…"

"Sure."

"Are you hurt, Hana?" Subaki asked as he and Tom tried to untie the samurai.

"I'm alright, but they utterly destroyed my pride."

"Ah, good! At least it was only something that will heal in about ten minutes anyway." The Pegasus rider joked.

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Hana replied, returning his grin.

"Shesh! These knots are tight! They sure didn't want ya all goin' nowhere!" Tom said.

"Well that's the general idea with prisoners." Henry said. "And one of them is a ninja."

Saizo cut through Kagero's bonds with a knife before handing it to Henry. "Here. This will help."

"Thanks. You can be real nice when ya try."

"Hmph."

Celica sighed in relief as she was finally able to unfold her arms.

"Thank you Kaze." Felicia said as she rubbed her sore wrists. "I was actually really scared."

"It's alright. You're safe now." The ninja replied cutting her ankle bindings.

"Y-yes, of course. But while you're here I was hoping you could tell me something. The other day, you were just about to tell me why you were helping me, but stopped. What were you going to say?"

"Ah, you remember that." Kaze replied awkwardly.

"Of course, I do! I haven't been able to stop thinking about it! It's been causing me to mess up my chores even more than usual!"

"Even more? That is a problem..." Kaze sighed. He looked at the people around him before speaking again. Hana seemed excited. "Very well. But I want all of you to promise me something. You must never tell Lord Corrin what I am about to disclose."

Felicia looked at him in concern. "Lord Corrin? OK, then. I promise."

"You have my word, brother." Saizo added.

The others nodded, in agreement.

"The truth is...Lord Corrin asked me to look after you."

Felicia was in disbelief. "Wh-what?!"

"Wait **that's** what it was?" Hana asked. "That's kinda…disappointing."

"Why? What did you think it was?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Hana sighed as Subaki finally got her arms free, so she could help him with liberating her legs.

"So then...he doesn't really trust me, does he?" The maid asked in disappointment.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that. Lord Corrin cherishes you. I think that's why he came to talk to me. He just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"I guess you're right. It's just...I only wanted to be helpful, but it turns out I'm just a burden on the both of you..."

"No. You're a valuable part of the army, Felicia. You shouldn't feel like a burden. That's what friends are for. So, please, don't beat yourself up too much over it." Kaze smiled as he got rid of the rope around Felicia's thighs, freeing her of all of it before standing up. He offered her a hand.

The maid smiled as she took it.

"OK. Thank you, Kaze. You always know what to say!"

"It's no problem."

"So...does this mean we're friends? You're not just helping because you have to?"

"Of course. I said so from the beginning. I enjoy helping you."

"That's great! I'm so happy to have you as my friend!"

With all four girls untied they exited the cage.

"So, what happened to you girls?" Henry asked.

"We were ambushed." Celica said.

"Ninjas?"

"No. Two knights."

"Knights?"

"I think they work with Nohr." Hana said. "Kotaro claimed not to know them but he could be lying."

"I don't know." Celica replied. "He already admitted allying with Nohr. Why would he need to lie about that?"

"Good point…"

"Wait." Chrom looked around the empty caverns.

"What? Is something wrong?" Felicia asked.

"Does anyone else feel that? This sinister presence…"

"Yeah. It's like I'm being watched." Alm replied.

Henry looked at his friends. "It's probably just your-

"Watch out!" Saizo tackled Henry to the side just as a blade of wind flew by them, carving into the ground as It passed by.

"What the-

The captain then saw him. A knight in heavy black armor. He held a large sword and dawned a black cape.

"That's him!" Celica said. "He's one of the knights!"

"Gods no…" Chrom started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"Not him…"

"You know this guy?" Subaki asked.

The knight's armor clanked heavily as he approached.

Chrom immediately drew Falchion. "Tom, Subaki, take the girls and go, we'll hold him off!"

"We're not leaving you behind!" the Pegasus knight insisted.

"Just go! We'll catch up!"

Subaki, Tom and the unarmed girls reluctantly went for the exit.

Chrom ran up to the knight and they clashed their weapons.

"You clearly know who I am." The knight said in a deep voice. "Is it foolishness or arrogance that commands you to fight me rather then run for your life?"

Saizo and Kaze appeared from behind the knight and threw shuriken at him. But the attacks did not even scratch his armor. Saizo stared in disbelief. "What?!"

"You two go as well!" Chrom said. "Ordinary attacks are useless against him!"

"…Very well. We'll wait at the exit." Kaze said before he and his brother disappeared.

The knight pushed Chrom's sword away and kicked him in the gut making him stumble back. He looked up to see his opponent's massive sword come towards him from above. Just before it could cleave through him, Alm blocked the attack. The knighted kicked him into Chrom bringing them both to the ground.

Henry came at him next with his rapier. He thrusted at him multiple times, but the knight effortlessly blocked every strike. _"Impossible! How is he blocking me with that heavy thing using one hand?! And why dose this guy's fighting style seem…familiar?"_

The knight then took a swing at Henry's chest, who was saved from the worst of it, by his armor but was still knocked over. "Pathetic. You have much yet to learn before you are ready to wield that sword. Nothing more than a waste of metal." The knight walked up to the downed captain. "Know your place."

Just as he swung down, Alm came in to block the attack with his sword. With the knight's sword on top of Alm's he swung it at him to decapitate the young emperor, but he ducked under the attack. Henry rolled away as Alm jumped back.

The knight swung his sword in circles over his head before swinging down, making a shockwave that went for Alm. The man was shocked at the sight alone. _"That's one of Ike's attacks!"_ He jumped to the side. The wave slammed into the nearby wall making a hole into the rock.

Chrom and Alm came at him together but the knight blocked their swords and pushed them back. He then rushed at Chrom and swung viciously at him. It took all of the Exalt's strength just to block his blows.

"This is insane!" Henry said. "The three of us together can't keep up with him!"

Chrom jumped back to put some distance between him and the knight.

Suddenly they heard a loud boom. Looking up they saw chunks off the ceiling fall. Chrom ran away as the knight was buried in stone.

"What the-

Saizo suddenly appeared. "A trap I prepared of course. Thanks to you distracting him I was able to set it."

"Good work. He was a formidable opponent." Alm said. "We should leave."

The four men put their weapons away and walked. "The others?" Henry asked.

"Outside." Saizo replied. "Once we get there Kagero will tell us where lord Ryo-

They heard rumbling sound behind them. Turning around they saw the knight lift the rock he has under off him.

Henry could only gape. "Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me."

The knight effortlessly pushed to rock to the side. He thrusted his sword into the ground and an army of Faceless rose up.

"Great, can this get any worse?"

"I say let's not stick around and find out!" Alm replied.

"Agreed! Run!" Chrom said.

As they hurried out of the cave the hulking beasts rushed after them. The knight just stood there.

* * *

Outside everyone waited for their friends return. Celica, Hana and Felicia got their weapons back.

"They're taking a while." Kagero said. "Maybe I should go after them."

"Not you. You have yet to tell us where Prince Ryoma is." Robin said.

"This must be a formidable foe they're fighting." Marth said.

"What's he look like?" Dorothy asked.

"A knight in black armor." Hana said. "He had a crimson cape and-

"What?!" Ike walked up to the samurai. "Are you certain?"

"Uh…yeah. Come to think of it his sword kinda looks like yours. Only it was white instead of gold."

Ike stared in shock for a minute.

"Ike? What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"Wait here." Ike said as he turned towards the tunnel.

"Gangway, coming through!"

He stopped when he saw Henry, Chrom, Alm and Saizo running for the exit. Heavy stomping was heard behind them.

"Brother, now! Do it!"

Kaze threw a shrunken with a red tag at the top of the entrance.

Just as the Faceless were in sight the ceiling came down. One of them was buried alive, as Henry and the others barley got away in time. Looking back, the entrance was blocked by boulders.

"Yikes, that was close." Henry sighed.

"Where is he?" Ike asked.

"The knight? Still in there. Who was that, Chrom? Seemed like you knew something. His fighting style was similar to Ike's."

The mercenary turned to Chrom. "Was it him?"

The exalt was sitting on a rock catching his breath.

"I've read your saga in history…I've heard descriptions…it had to have been him."

"Who?" Takumi asked.

Ike turned to the cave. "The Black Knight."

Everyone only stared at Ike in astonishment.

"The…Black Knight? Isn't he the one who killed your father?" Tiger Lilly asked.

"The same. I should have guessed. Aldonte went missing and our enemy can raise the dead."

"Wait…is that the sword you lost this morning?" Alm asked. "The Black Knight stole it?"

"Well…maybe "stole" isn't the proper word. It **was** his. I took it after our last encounter."

"Now what?" John asked.

"We dig through this rubble. He and I have business."

"Ike, no, he has an army of Faceless waiting on the other side of those rocks!" Chrom ordered.

"And it doesn't help that our army is worn out from the battle." Robin said. "We should leave. We'll confront him later. But now's not the time."

Ike simply sheathed his sword. "Fine. Then we should go now. I know him. This won't hold him for long."

Everyone turned back and left the cave.

"Kagero, can you tell us where Ryoma is?" Takumi asked.

"When I left him, Lord Ryoma was on his way to Cheve, near the Nohrian border."

Saizo turned to her in surprise. "Cheve?!"

"Correct. The area is currently fighting against Nohrian forces. Apparently, the people could no longer take Nohrian oppression and have revolted. It is Lord Ryoma's objective to befriend the rebels and use them to cross into Nohr."

"Hrmph. Our lord has not lost his reckless habits, I see. We must locate him before anything happens."

"I can't believe he would dive into enemy territory like that to recruit a bunch of strangers." Tiger Lilly said. "It's crazy! Er, no offence."

Takumi turned to his brother. "Corrin, let's head to the port. We'll need a boat in order to reach Cheve."

"All right. We'd better hurry. We're going to need Ryoma's help. I don't know why, but I think he may know about the dragon Archduke Izana spoke of."

"That's one heck of a conclusion to leap to." John said.

"Well, we need all the help we can get." Celica said. "Besides, we don't have any other leads, so it wouldn't hurt to ask him."

Henry walked up to Ike. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"I want you to train me."

The mercenary turned to him in surprise. "Where's this coming from?"

"That fight with the Black Knight made me realize that I'm not much of a swordsman. If I'm gonna be of more use here I need to get stronger."

Ike simply smirked. "I respect your dedication. But if your looking for a easy time, I suggest you forget about it."

Henry smirked back. "Heh. Fine by me. If I thought you'd go easy on me, I'd never ask."

* * *

After a long walk towards the nearest port. Halfway there They decided to stop for the evening and returned to the Astral plain.

Corrin was sitting on a rock, looking at a small black box in his hand.

"Hey Corrin."

He noticed Takumi approach him.

"Hello Takumi."

The archer noticed the box.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Did Dorothy spread word on that to?" Corrin sighed.

"Sure did. Still mustering the courage to ask Azura?"

"Yeah."

Takumi sighed to himself.

"Look. I won't pretend to know what your going through. But you won't accomplish anything if you let fear get to you. Father always told us that if you're brave, you can be strong."

"Father…"

"The reason why you got that is because you want to get this done sooner rather than later, right?"

"Yeah…Thinking about what she said at Izumo had me thinking…If I don't do this soon, I might not have another chance. War is cruel."

"And your afraid it will take her from you."

"Yeah…"

"Well then don't let it happen. Protect her. Help her. Be there for her."

"What if I can't?"

"Then the rest of us will back you up."

Corrin turned to Takumi in surprise. He gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Takumi. I'm glad that I have you as a brother."

"I know."

The archer watched as Corrin got up and walked away.

"Me too."

* * *

"You are the oceans grey waves…"

Azura was singing by the same lake she always visited.

"Azura?"

The woman turned around to see Corrin with one hand behind his back.

"Hello. Corrin? Can I help you?"

"Well…you see…I've been thinking about what you said at Izumo. How war can take people away when you least expect it."

"Yes…?"

"I have something to ask. I know it's rather sudden…At first it was so, I would have done so before something could happen to you…But I'm not going to think that way anymore. I will keep you alive. No mater what."

"Corrin…"

"I guess the real reason why I'm asking this is…because I want to know now."

In the trees behind Corrin, Sakura and Takumi here hiding out of sight.

"What's he saying?" Sakura asked.

Corrin got on one knee and showed Azura the box, who had the most shocked expression, the Hoshidans have ever seen.

"I think you know." Takumi smiled.

Both of them waited in anticipation. Waiting for Azura's response.

Finally, Azura said something. Neither of them could tell what it was. But the figured it out by her smile and how Corrin took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.

Sakura smiled as she saw the now engaged couple embrace.

"I knew he could do it." Takumi smirked.

Corrin wrapped his arms around Azura and flew into the lake. Takumi and Sakura laughed as Azura shrieked as she tried to wrestle out of Corrin's grip at the surface of the water, before submerging.

Azura found herself laughing with her fiancé as he lifted her out of the water in his arms.

"I suppose I'll have to get used to this."

Corrin held her close. "Yeah. But you'll have all the time in the world."

* * *

The following day of Corrin's proposal, they held a small ceremony for him and Azura. And the next morning Hana and Subaki had given them an idea.

"A Deeprealm?" Corrin asked. "What's that?"

"It's where Subaki and I spent our honeymoon." Hana said. "Time moves very slowly in there."

"You two can spend a couple months there, and you'll only miss a couple days of the action." Subaki added."

Corrin turned to Azura.

"What do you think?"

"That…sounds rather nice." Azura replied.

"Then what are you waiting for? We'll look into finding us a ride to Cheve, while you guys take a well earned break."

"I'll go talk to Henry." Corrin replied.

"Oh, speaking of him." Hana said. "He wanted me to give these to you two."

She gave Corrin and Azura, two small tomes. No barley bigger than their hands.

"A book?" Corrin asked.

"Not just any book. The Professor just made these. He call's them Wireless Tomes after some kind of equipment in his world called Wireless."

"What does it do?" Azura asked.

Hana took a identical tome of her own. She flipped it to a specific page and held it close to her face.

"Lady Sakura? I just gave Lord Corrin and Lady Azura their Wireless Tomes. Wanna try calling them?"

Shortly after Hana put it away. Corrin then felt the tome in his hand warm up. Looking at it, he saw it glow blue. He opened it and noticed specific page was glowing red. Flipping over to it he could see his sister's face.

"B-Big brother?"

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Y-yeas it's me! Henry has been giving these out to everyone! He said we can use them to talk to each other. Even if we're far away."

"That's amazing!"

"I hope it helps. I'd should go. Tiger Lilly wants my help with something."

"Right. Thank you." The image of Sakura faded from the page. "This is so cool! I can call Henry with this to, right?"

"That's right. Just flip to the page with his name on it and put your hand over it." Subaki replied. "It's in alphabetic order."

Corrin flipped backwards through the pages, until he found Henry's. He put his hand on it as instructed, and it glowed red. Suddenly the captain's face formed on the page.

"Got you Wireless Tome I see."

"Yeah. This thing's amazing!" We can discus the situation of the battle field even while apart!"

"That's right! Professor Carter got the idea from a helpful tool in our world. Anyway, do you need something, or are ya just testing it out?"

"Actually…"

* * *

 **And that's all for now. I know the battle with Ike and Corrin was totally one-sided and I know I'm going to get criticized for what I'm about to say. But I honestly think Ike may be the strongest protagonist in the series, due to being trained all his life and having the most life and death experiences.**


	15. Chapter 15: Hearts of Ice

Corrin and Azura got back from their honeymoon. They arrived at the port shortly after and were now on a boat, heading for their next destination. "Whew. We arrived just in time to catch the ferries."

"Let's just hope this thing can get us there in one piece." Henry said.

Sakura walked up to him. "Corrin, you should rest while we have this opportunity to do so. It feels like we've been fighting constantly."

"You're right—I'll make sure to take a nap soon. Thanks, Sakura."

Felicia then approached as Sakura left.

"Um, Lord Corrin. The captain says everything is going well. We should reach the port tomorrow."

"I see. Thanks, Felicia."

"He actually said he wanted to meet you."

"Oh? Where is he now?" Henry asked.

"He said he'll come meet you once he's done checking on the crew."

More footsteps came up to the deck. "Ahoy! Glad you have you aboard with-

Henry turned to the familiar voice. The man he saw seemed just as surprised. "Queequeg?!"

"Captain!"

"He's also part of your team?" The maid asked. "Gosh, they're popping up left and right!"

"What bring you here?"

"I should be asking you that!" Henry said shaking the sailors hand.

"After the machine went boom, Queequeg, found himself at a port. Found a crew that had a ship damaged from pirates. Being a sailor myself, Queequeg knew what to do. After that the captain asked me to lead them over seas. Thought it be de best way to find you."

"Well, it worked. Good to have ya back."

"Queequeg?" Corrin asked. "That's a…strange name."

"Said the prince named after vegetation." Tom said.

"Vegeta-I told you, my name's Corrin, not Corn!"

"Ah, you'd be the royalty who asked us to take you out here?" Queequeg asked. "Good to have ya aboard."

"Thanks. Say, does the sky look darker to you? Yikes, and the boat is starting to rock more than normal..."

"It looks like a storm is brewing. We should get below decks before the rain picks up." Felicia suggested.

Queequeg looked up. "Something not right. It not normally this cold out here."

Suddenly the whole ship stopped throwing everyone off balance.

Corrin nearly fell over. "WAH!"

"Jeez! What was that?!" Felicia asked. "The boat just lurched to a halt!"

"Did we run into something?"

Henry looked over the edge. "Tom, get the others. This one they gotta see for themselves."

As Tom ran inside Corrin looked over the ship the see ice where there should be water. "What in the world is going on?! The sea... The entire sea has been frozen solid!"

"How...how could this be? It's like the dead of winter out here!" Felicia said.

"Dis is peculiar." Queequeg said. "Strange seas dey have in dis world."

The others came outside.

"What in the world happened here?!" John asked.

"Wait, look over there!" Roy said.

In the distance two ships sat in the ice in front of them.

"Look!" Ike said. "Somethings coming this way!"

Felecia identified the Wyvern coming towards their ship. "Wait—Lady Camilla?!"

The Nohrian Princess looked down at Corrin. "Ahh, Corrin... I'm so glad to see you're unharmed. Ever since your dreadful confrontation with Xander, I've wanted to see you."

"Camilla..."

"Friend of yours?" Henry asked.

"She's one of Nohr's princesses." Takumi replied keeping Fujin Yumi aimed at the Wyvern.

"What?!" Chrom asked. "She's…Garon's daughter?"

"Corrin, you're still as cute as ever. But you have to stop thinking of me as your sister." Camilla said. "Don't think of me that way. It will be easier for both of us to fight if we don't cling to sentimentality."

"Sister, can't you see that I am trying to do something good for both kingdoms?"

"I hear your words, but Father has demanded that you be put to death. Corrin, I love you so much—from the very bottom of my heart. But that doesn't mean I can disobey a direct order from Father. It's a tragic end of things, but since you betrayed Nohr... I have no choice."

"You're wrong, Camilla! I haven't betrayed you or anyone else!"

"Save it Corrin." Lucina said. "She's lost her mind. I've heard enough about Garon and his selfish demands."

"Flora, would you be so kind..."

Behind Camilla on her mount, a maid with blue hair stood up. "Yes, milady."

She healed up her hand and a freezing gust of wind and snow blew around everyone.

"Gah!" Corrin managed to identify the woman through the storm.

"Lord Corrin, I cared greatly for you back in the castle. But I will show you no mercy. Nor will I allow any harm to come to Lady Camilla!"

Felicia looked at the maid in shock. "Flora, what are you doing?! Stop this right now! Did you truly come here to kill us? To kill your own sister? Don't tell you're the one responsible for freezing the ocean."

"I am. King Garon has commanded that the Ice Tribe eliminate Corrin. And we will. If we don't, then the entire tribe will be sentenced to death..."

"She's your sister, Felicia?" Kaze asked. "Damn that Garon…Horrible enough to threaten a tribe... But forcing siblings to fight, as well?"

"I'm sorry, Felicia—I can't listen to anything you say. I love you. For the good of the Ice Tribe, I must chill my heart and do what is commanded." Flora said.

"Flora! Don't do this." Felicia begged.

"I fear we are given no choice." Marth said. "We must fight back or we will die here."

Camilla smiled at her brother. "Corrin... I love you too much to let you go on like this. Though all I can do for you now is end your life with my own hands. Come to me, Corrin. Let me hear your last words. I'll remember them forever, my beloved little brother."

With that she disappeared into the snow.

"Where's she going?" Dorothy asked.

"Back to her ship." Robin replied. "She's going to form her plan of attack. We need to do the same."

"What can we do?" Celica asked. "She must have prepared fliers to storm us with."

"Maybe we can melt the ice with fire magic and then we can get our ship closer." Corrin said.

"It's gonna take more than a few magic tricks to get through this." John said.

"And even if we do, we can't take on two ships with just one." Tiger Lilly added. "We'll be overrun."

"As Celica said, they'll have other fliers lead the assault." Roy said. "We'll need all of our archers here."

"Well, with that decided how do we get to them?" Gunnter asked. "We only have two fliers, and the ice makes it impossible for our boats to get there."

"Maybe we can use it to our advantage." Robin said.

"I was wondering when you'd come up with one of your famous plans." Chrom smirked. "What do we do?"

"First things first. Queequeg, tell your men to go hide."

* * *

Camilla boarded her Wyvern as he troops gathered. "You all know what to do. Flora, guard our ships."

"Yes, Lady Camilla." The maid bowed.

"Beruka, Selena, you're with me."

A girl with light blue hair got on her own Wyvern. Another with red hair in pigtails climbed behind her.

"Yes, Lady Camilla."

"Just make sure your Wyvern doesn't drop me, Beruka."

"The rest of you have your orders. Kill everyone aboard, but not a finger on Corrin. I'll deal with him myself."

The Nohrian troops saluted.

"Let's go."

Flora watched as all the Wyverns take off. She could see Camilla and Beruka's wyverns wait halfway while the others advanced the ship.

"Archers!"

On Henry's order, Alm, Takumi and Tiger Lilly fired arrows at the mounted troops. Lucina followed along with Nidhogg, while hiding behind the post. Robin wanted her to stay and snipe at the troops, that seemed the strongest. To help conceal herself she had a plain cloak with a hood over her face.

One by one the troops fell, but a few managed to swoop down on the ships.

"Incoming!" The captain yelled, as he drew his steel sword. He jumped on a Wyvern's head and stabbed the ridder. The then jumped to the left and cut into the wing of another. The beast lost balanced and fell to the ice.

"Whoa. Cap's been practicing." John said.

"Just hold out!" Chrom said.

Camilla then spotted Corrin near the front of the ship. "Beruka, Selena stay here and command the attack."

"Yes Lady Camilla."

Camilla swopped down towards the prince.

"Corrin, look out!"

Chrom shoved him out of the way as she came down. As a result, the Wyverns head smashed into Chrom and rammed him into the mast.

"AGH!"

The prince could tell he got broken ribs from that.

Corrin looked up at her. "Camilla!"

"Hello again Corrin."

Chrom grunted as the Wyvern pressed against him until he passed out.

"Out cold. Good. Then this shouldn't hurt a bit…"

"Camilla, he's down! I'm the one you want!"

"He's part of what took you from me. Besides, father's orders." Corrin darted for Camilla as she raised her axe.

THWUNK

Three arrows hit Her wyvern in it's right wing. The beast lost balance and fell to the ground, and Camilla stumbled off it.

When she looked up Lucina was charging towards her with Falchion. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM YOU WITCH!"

While Camilla was down Lucina swung wildly and repeatedly with there sword vertically. The other princess could only block the blows with her axe. Lucina then swung horizontally knocking her weapon out of her hand.

Corrin's eyes widened as she saw the princess raise her sword for a finishing blow.

"Lucina, wait!"

Camilla got up and caught her sword arm and the wrist. After a brief struggle she wrestled the blade out of Lucina's hand. Once she dropped it Camilla kicked her in the torso making her stumble back.

Rinkah came towards her with her club. The princes jumped back. Beruka then came down on her Wyvern, and its talons snatched up Lucina. Rinkah was about to run after it, only for Selena to cut her off. As the warrior blocked the red-haired woman's sword Califia picked up Falchion and hurried after Beruka.

Corrin got out his Wireless Tome. "Robin, Camilla's distracted."

"Got it."

* * *

The tactician was slowly crossing the icy floor, with Mozu, Felicia, Kaze, Queequeg and Saizo. He turned to another page in his tome.

"Subaki, Reina, you're clear to engage."

Flora waited on the lead gallery with her troops from the Ice Tribe.

"I feel so powerless." A mage grumbled. "Lady Camilla is out on the front lines and all we can do is watch."

"It is vital that we protect the ships." Flora replied.

"From what?" A hero class solider asked. "Even if they reach us somehow, they don't have the fire power to-

"Pegasus incoming!" the man in the crows nest hollered.

They saw Subaki flying their way with Tom riding behind him.

"Two troops on one Pegasus against all of us?" Flora asked.

"Hey, works for me!" an adventurer replied aiming his bow.

Subaki flew past them as they started shooting arrows, and spells their way. Tom aimed his shuriken shot at them, and fired below. On the other gallery Reina was flying around the Nohrian's shooting arrows at them while dodging their fire.

* * *

Beruka's Wyvern held Lucina high above the ship. The princes struggled to get out of the grip threatening to crush her to death.

"Nothing personal." The rider said. "This is my mission."

Califia picked up a Javelin that a ridder threw earlier and then hurled it into the air. It struck wyverns wings, and it scratched before falling to the ground with a loud crash.

With the beast unconscious Lucina was able to wrestle out of it's grip.

"Are you harmed?" Califia asked as she handed her, Falchion.

"I'm fine...but my father…"

"Stay here. I'll have you healed after this." The women saw Beruka checking her Wyvern before standing up with her axe.

"Go check on your father." Califia said, raising her naginata. "I'll deal with this."

As she stepped forward Lucina grabbed her shoulder. "You have a disadvantage against axes."

"I'll manage."

"…Thank you." Hesitantly Lucina left.

"Hello. I'm Lady Camilla's retainer, Beruka. I am here to sink this boat and kill its passengers. And eliminate Corrin."

"Come try assassin. You may follow a king's orders through a princess, but I will show you how a queen does battle!"

* * *

Selena pushed Rinkah back and kicked her in the chest. She then saw a hooded figure rush towards Califia, who was fighting Marth.

The red-haired girl ran after her, but her opponent heard the foot steps behind. As she tried to strike, Lucina threw off her cloak and stepped out of the way of the vertical swing.

Selena attacked from the side only for Lucina to block the attack. Both were at a lost for words when their eyes locked.

"Lucina?!"

"Severa…? What are you doing here?!"

The girls slowly backed away from each other. Lucina scanned her friends head to toe. "That armor…Severa…you have sided with Nohr?!"

"I'm…one of Lady Camilla's retainers…"

"What?"

"Lucina…why are you here?"

"To stop this war. And to do that I must defeat Camilla."

Severa bit her lip. "I can't let you do that."

"You will simply let her kill her own brother? If you're her retainer, then can't you talk her out of this?"

"I can tell that milady is unhappy with this mission. But orders are orders. I'll faithfully carry out whatever milady commands."

"Commands? Your leader follows a coward who attacks out of aggression and will sacrifice millions for self gain! What kind of leader follows a monster like that, even if they are related?!"

"It doesn't matter! And who are you to judge who Lady Camilla and King Garon are?!"

Lucina clutched her fist. She thought back on what Garon did in Yllisse. And Morgan. But Severa made her allegiance clear. "Forget it. You wouldn't believe me. Just please…don't get in my way."

She turned around to go after Camilla. But she brought her sword up behind her just in time to stop Severa's sword. Looking behind her, she saw that Severa was trying to knock her out with the side of it, rather than cut her.

"Lucina…don't make me do this. I'm with Lady Camilla but I won't hurt you unless I have to."

Lucina kicked Severa back. "You'll have to."

* * *

Subaki was still dogging enemy fire left and right. "Can't do this all day!"

Tom took out his Wireless tome. "Y'all ready yet? We're sitin' ducks!"

"We're in position." Robin replied. Right now, his team was just in front of Flora's gallery. "Queequeg?"

"Ready!"

The sailor took a grappling hook and swung it a couple of times before throwing it up at the ship. Once it hooked over to the side the team started climbing up.

On the second gallery, the Nohrian troops continued to shoot at Reina.

Just then one of them were hit by a fire spell. The man next to him looked behind him to see Celica. Roy, Professor Carter, Tin Man, and Hana were climbing onboard.

"We're under attack!"

Robin's team climbed onto the other gallery.

"Balogone!" Robin's spell made an explosion of flames, engulfing a good chunk of the crew. Robin managed to get another blow in before the rest of them could turn around and react.

"Felicia, try to convince your sister…but if you can't do that…we'll have no choice."

"I'll…I'll try."

As the fighting broke out Fleicia only attacked troops that were actively attacking her. She kept going until she found…

"Flora!"

The maid turned around to see her sister. "So...they sent you to face me."

"Sister, I'm here to talk you out of this madness. It's not too late to change your mind!"

"No, I can't turn back. And I won't go easy on anyone—not even you."

Tears started to fall from Felicia's eyes. "*sob* *sob* No! This can't be happening…"

Flora threw the first knife at her sister who blocked it with her own. Flora drew another and ran at her. Felicia could only block the attacks. She couldn't bring herself to strike her sister. She heled out fine at first. But she was scared. Her teary eyes made it hard to see. Eventually Flora jumped and spun horizontally in the air. Her swing knocked Felicia's dagger out of her hand.

"Ah!"

She looked at her sister, who kept a stoic face.

"Flora…please…"

The blue haired maid walked towards her.

Felicia covered her head and closed her eyes. "Please…"

She then felt a grip on her wrists. She peaked her eyes open to see Flora grabbing he hands.

"Flora…?"

"Please don't resist. I don't want to hurt you either."

She forced her sister's hands in front of her, palms pressed together and her own glowed blue. In seconds ice formed around Felicia's hands, freezing them together.

"F-Flora, what are you doing?!" Felicia tried to pull her hands apart but they were trapped into a block of ice. Flora kneeled down and grabbed her feet. Each foot had a block of ice forming around it.

"Hey!" Felicia pulled on her legs with all her strength, but she couldn't budge them. Or separate her hands. Now she was helpless. "Fl-Flora! What gives?!"

Flora smiled warmly. She giggled as she patted her sister affectionately on her head. "Just stay there. When this is over I'll smuggle you back to the village."

"Sister…"

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Mozu then came towards Flora's left with her bronze Naginata. The maid jumped over the weapon and kicked the villager in the face.

"Ack!"

Flora held up a staff as Mozu stumbled back.

"Freeze!"

A strung gust off icy winds swirled around Mozu. The girl's feet were frozen in ice that slowly traveled up her body. "EEEEK! That's cold!"

By the time Flora stopped the ice was up to her neck. She came up to the struggling villager with her weapon.

Felicia struggled to pull her feet out or separate her hands. "Flora, don't!"

Mozu squeezed her eyes shut as the maid held the weapon at her neck.

Suddenly a blur rushed in and rammed Flora to the floor. Mozu peeked her eyes open to see a familiar ninja. "S-s-saizo!"

The man put a hand against the ice trapping her. Flames formed and slowly melt her free. "Stay here. Try to warm up."

"S-s-sure." The girl shivered.

Flora got up and ran at him.

"Brother."

Kaze appeared right in front of Flora and parried her dagger with his shuriken before kicking her into the air. He kneeled for Saizo to jump off his back. The red-haired ninja grabbed Flora by the back of her collar and threw her to the ground.

"AHH!" She crashed into a pile of nearby supply boxes. Two of them fell on her.

With that done Kaze took his weapon and walked over to Felicia. He started hacking at the ice immobilizing her as she stared at her sister's body. But she wasn't even moving. "Is…is she…?"

"She'll be out for a while…Felicia…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I wasn't there to help you…"

* * *

Califia blocked Beruka's axe and with one furious swing, knocked it out of the assassin's hands. She spun her naginata in the air and rammed the blunt end into her stomach.

"Guh!"

Beruka passed out on the floor.

"You fought well. But I've seen better." Califia hurried back towards Lucina and saw her fighting Severa.

The red head swung at Lucina's side, who blocked the attack, before swinging downward. Severa blocked it with her shoulder pad and charged with her steel sword. Despite blocking the attack, Lucina was still pushed with her back against the mast.

"You're not even trying!" Severa yelled. "Do you want me to kill you?!"

"Oh, don't worry." Lucina replied. "You won't kill me."

"What are you-GAH!"

Severa's head snapped up. She fell to the floor, unconscious to reveal Califia behind her.

"There. That will keep her down. A friend of yours?"

Lucina didn't answer. She simply took out her Wireless Tome.

* * *

Saizo was tying up the unconscious Flora. Felica noticed he was restraining her sister the same way the Mokushu ninja did her when she was captured. " _I guess it's a ninja thing. Odd…but effective."_

Robin flipped his Wireless Tome to a page with Roy's name on it.

"Roy, we have the lead ship under our control. How are things looking over there?"

"It's done. The others are disarming the survivors. I'm looking for a place to lock them up for the time being."

"Just be carful. There could be more in hiding."

He then noticed another page glow. He flipped to a page designated to Lucina.

"Is everything alright there?"

"Robin, I…I found Severa."

Robin didn't respond at first. "Did…did you just say…Severa…? She's here?"

"Yes."

"By the gods! Is she alright?!"

Lucina looked up to the unconscious girl on the floor. "I…I don't know…" She heard the sound of Camilla's axe smashing into the ground and saw her fighting Marth. Her Wyvern was still down leaving her to fight on the ground. "I'll call you later. Something's come up." She put her tome away and turned to Califia. "Please…keep an eye on her for me."

"Very well."

Marth jumped over Camilla's axe. She swung it over her head and downward. Marth easily sidestepped the attack and swung horizontally, but Camilla was stronger than she looked to raise her heavy weapon in time to block his.

Lucina came at her from behind but she moved her axe behind her back, before sweep kicking her, knocking her off her feet. Lucina rolled out of the way from Camilla's next swing.

Camilla reeled her axe back and prepared to strike again. But this time a sphere of water hit her in the back. "AH!"

The princess was stunned briefly. Lucina leapt to her feet and leapt back before Camilla could swing again.

The Nohrian Princess then saw Corrin. "Oh, you did seek me out. I'm so glad that you're still alive. My dear brother, leave it to me to kill you. I'll always remember these final moments together..."

Lucina turned to Marth. "Can you heal my father?"

"Of course." As Marth hurried towards Chrom Corrin ran towards Camilla. The princess blocked his first swing, then he jumped and kicked her in the stomach.

"Ngh!" She went sliding across the deck. She tried to get up but Lucina tackled her back down. She grabbed Camilla's throat with one hand and raised Falchion with the other.

"This is for my father, you witch."

"Lucina, no!" Corrin yelled.

Lucina gritted her teeth before dropping her sword. Just as Camilla relaxed her guard she saw Lucina's fist rush at her face.

* * *

When Camilla woke up to the sharp pain in her head, she slowly opened her eyes to see Corrin. She tried to stand up to find out that she couldn't move. She looked down to see a loop of rope around each of her thighs, keeping them together. She could feel more around her calves and ankles. Her arms were tied behind her back in a V shape. She tugged on her bonds briefly to see if she could find a way out of them, but no such luck. Even her fingers were tied together.

The rest of Corrin's team had her surrounded. On the gallery she used to find them.

"We captured the rest of your crew." Henry said. "You're done."

Camilla looked to her left to see Flora tied up the same way as her. Beruka and Selena were bond identically to her as well at her right.

She then looked down in defeat. "You've won, Corrin. Now kill me."

"Camilla, what are you talking about?!"

Selena turned to her in shock. "Wait, Lady Camilla! You're giving up?"

"You admit defeat too early..." Beruka insisted. "We can escape and try again."

"No! You know as well as I that death awaits those that fail my father. We'll be executed if we return home. I'd rather die at Corrin's hands—to have the last thing I see be his face. Please, Corrin..."

Corrin looked down at his sister. "Camilla, are you sure about this? You're willing to surrender your life to me?"

"I am. Go on, my dear brother. I won't beg for mercy."

Corrin's straight face flashed to a smile. "All right... In that case—Camilla, you're coming with us."

Camilla looked up at him in surprise. "You can't be serious."

"For once I agree with her." Tiger Lilly said.

Takumi grabbed Corrin by the front of his cape. "Are you out of your mind, Corrin?! They just tried to kill you! Why would you invite them to join?!"

"Corrin, I know you're quite a naive little man but, I never thought you were stupid!" Robin glared. "You might as well be drinking poison by letting her in!"

"Takumi, Robin, I know how you feel about Nohr, but you can't believe I would kill my sister. Even though she fought against us, it was only because King Garon demanded it. Now she is safe from him. Remember, our real enemy isn't part of Hoshido or Nohr."

"Our real enemy?" Camilla asked, as Corrin pried Takumi's grip from him.

"I'm sorry—I can't talk about it here. I wish I could, but it's impossible right now. I want you to believe me. We're fighting to bring an end to this war. There has to be a path we can follow that doesn't destroy Nohr or Hoshido. We'll find it together!"

Flora noticed a flash from Corrin's waist. "Whoa! Lord Corrin...Did your sword glow just now?"

Camilla looked into Corrin's eyes. "I remember this look...This is the same look you'd give me when you'd made up your mind. I always loved that strong, determined look. All right. I believe you. I'll fight for you. I don't know what's going on, but...The least a big sister can do is believe in her little brother."

"Thank you, Camilla!"

Selena sighed. "Well, that settles that. This means we're going too, Beruka."

"Where?"

"What do you mean "where"?! We're going to join Lord Corrin's army with Lady Camilla! If a liege goes somewhere, then the retainers go too! Obviously!"

"Understood."

"So, you can count on us, Lord Corrin."

"All right, thank you."

Robin then gripped Corrin's cape and pulled him into facing him. His eyes faintly glowed red. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Robin, we need more help! I know it's hard, but you have to trust her!"

"TRUST HER?! She mindlessly obeyed Garon's order to kill you, her own brother without question, and you think she's TRUSTWORTHY?! Need I remind you that she's directly related to a madman that reduced harmless villages to ash?!"

"But that doesn't make her the same!"

"Corrin's right." Roy added. "We don't know for a fact that she's anything like him."

"Are you certain? Garon would kill his own son without question at the drop of his axe, and this woman followed such orders without hesitation!" Lucina insisted. "And she tried to murder my father when he was already defenceless!"

"Seconded!" Alm said. "I'm not saying we have to kill her, but there is no way we can risk letting her join us just like that!"

"It would be most logical to take her prisoner." Randolph suggested. "She can be of use to us and be of no harm."

"Makes sense to me." Chrom said.

"B-but then she'll never truly understand us!" Sakura said.

"She's right! This isn't how we make a point!" Tin Man added.

"A POINT?! What point?! That we're suicidal?!" Takumi asked.

"We're fighting for the peace of this world!" Dorothy replied. "The key to peace is trust, right?"

"There's trust and then there's welcoming a wolf into a heard of sheep!" Ike yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Henry stabbed his sword into the wood floor, getting everyone's attention. All eyes were on him. "Look…I know this is hard for some of you to accept. Especially those who have suffered because of Garon. I respect that. But Princess Camilla here fights to protect Nohr. That gives her enough reason to fight with us against an enemy that wants to destroy it right? Besides, is it fair to judge her just because of who her father is?"

"Easy for you to say." Lucina muttered.

Henry put a hand on her shoulder. "Look. I'm not going to pretend to know what you've suffered, but I do want to help. We all do. Remember our previous leader? And how he believed that uniting was the way to victory? Think of what he would say about this. Chrom…Robin…Lucina…you let what's happened change you. Do you think he'd even recognize you if he saw you know?"

Robin and Chrom looked at each other while Lucina bit her lip.

"I agree." Marth said. "Besides, your friend here trusts Princess Camilla. Doesn't that mean something?"

Everyone turned to Selena.

"You know her?" Camilla asked.

Chrom walked up to the red head. "You have a lot to answer for on both ends. You should tell your mistress the truth. Or I will for you."

Selena looked away from everyone. "My name…my real name is Severa…I'm from Ylisse…another country…in another world…The same one where Lucina, Robin and Chrom came from."

Camilla didn't avert her gaze. "Is…is that true…?"

"…Yeah."

"That explains why there are no records of you." Beruka said.

"Severa. Even after this, do you really trust Camilla that much?" Chrom asked.

Severa looked up with determination. "I do."

Chrom thought for a moment before sighing. "Fine. But anything funny and I **will** cut her down."

Robin growled before throwing Corrin to the floor. "If this ends badly it's on you. And I don't care if you get on your knees and beg. One trick and I'll kill her myself."

Henry turned to Kaze and Felicia. "Untie them."

As the ninja and maid cut through the rope binding their captives Corrin got up and turned to Flora. "What about you, Flora? Will you come with us, too?"

"No. I can't abandon the Ice Tribe. There are too many of them still in danger. Including my father. I cannot go with you."

"Won't it be dangerous for you to return home?"

"Don't worry. Before we set out, I told them to go into hiding anyway, just in case. I'm going to meet up with them, and then we'll continue to lay low and avoid Nohr. I'm putting my faith in you, Lord Corrin. My tribe will be able to return home if you, the hero, put an end to this fighting."

"Hero?"

"Yes...A moment ago, I saw your sword glow. I'm sure it must be the sword spoken of in old legends from my tribe." Flora replied as she along with Camilla and her retainers stood up.

"You've heard something about this weapon?"

"It...looks very much like the sword described in some ancient Ice Tribe stories. A shining sword. The one who wields it is supposed to save the world. Which would make you the hero, wouldn't it, Lord Corrin?"

"I think calling me a hero is a bit of an exaggeration. This may be a legendary blade, but my having it could just be coincidence..."

"We saw the thing fly right to you. You call that a coincidence?" Takumi smirked.

"All the same... I'll still believe in you. Even though I'm not coming along. I choose to believe you are our hero, milord." Flora bowed.

"Flora..."

"We should get going..." the maid said as she turned around.

"Oh! Wait, I remembered something I should ask you. Do you know anything of dragons?"

"Dragons?"

"It's a long story." Henry said. "The Archduke of Izumo said that an old god gave him a message for us. A message about finding a dragon... Know what it might be about? Legends, rumors, anything?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything... They've been gone so long that we don't even have tales of dragons in the Ice Tribe. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance..."

"No, it's fine. Thanks, Flora. Promise me you'll be careful out there." Corrin said.

"I will. Until we meet again, everyone..."

Felicia than walked up to her. "Flora I…"

"Felicia…"

Without warning the pink-haired made gave her a hug. "Please take care."

Flora smiled as she hugged her back. "You too."

* * *

Flora undid her magic on the sea and shortly after she along with the rest of Camilla's army left. Camilla herself was inside the ship with Beruka tending the wounds of their wyverns.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

Both of them saw Severa come inside.

"What do you mean?" the princess asked.

"I lied. About my name, where I'm from…"

"And?" Camilla asked. Wrapping a bandage around her mounts wing.

Severa just stood there in disbelief. "AND!? That's all you have to say?!"

"I'm sure you had your reasons, dear. Whatever they may be, they don't change the fact that you're my retainer."

"You…still trust me?"

"If you were an assassin sent to kill Lady Camilla, you'd have struck long ago." Beruka said. "I may not know your origin, but I do know you're not stupid."

"Of course I'm not but…!"

Camilla turned around to ruffle Severa's hair. "Don't fret over it darling. I still care for you."

"Lady Camilla…"

"Now if you two will excuse, me, I would like to go see my brother."

Severa said nothing as she left. But she did feel a lot better having the truth off her chest.

* * *

Corrin stood on the deck overlooking the thawed sea. "Flora and the other Ice Tribe fighters have left. Hopefully they and the rest of the tribe find a safe place, away from King Garon."

Camilla approached from behind. "Don't worry—they're very skilled at manipulating ice. I'm sure they can build themselves a good hiding place or two as they go. Just like when you built that large snow fort to hide in."

"Oh wow, that really digs up old memories. I remember listening as everyone panicked, trying to figure out where I'd gotten to. You know, Camilla... I'm glad we're together again. I missed talking with you."

"Aww. I was just thinking the same thing. It's like a dream... I think Flora had it right when she said you're a legendary hero. After all, you saved me back there."

"Are you saying you believe in that legend she mentioned?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I believe in you, Corrin, and whatever it is you set out to do. If anyone can bring an end to this war, it will be you."

"Camilla..."

"I can't imagine that the others all trust me yet, though. Do you know if it's Hoshidan tradition to listen in on the conversations of others?"

Corrin looked behind her to see Sakura, Takumi, Azura, Chrom, Robin and Lucina.

"AH! Um... Sorry... I was just..." Sakura stuttered.

Takumi simply crossed his arms. "Hrmph..."

"I'm sorry..." Azura said. "We didn't mean to pry..."

Corrin was in shock. "Sakura, Takumi, Chrom, Robin, Lucina... Even you, Azura?"

Camilla looked at the blue haired girl in surprise. "Hold on—you're Azura? The same Azura that was kidnapped?"

"You remember me?"

"Of course, I do. I saw you many times in the castle. And if I remember correctly, the Nohrian nobility used to treat you horribly..."

"They did? Why?" Corrin asked.

"Azura's mother, Queen Arete, was Father's second wife. However, there were many in the nobility who supported Queen Katerina. My mother was one such person. She constantly told me not to talk to Azura. Of course, Xander, being Queen Katerina's child, was told the same thing. Later, when Leo was born, he was also kept away from her. We were dutiful children, so we obeyed. But we always wished we could spend time with you, like real siblings. We never forgot about you. You are our adorable sister, after all..."

"...Thank you for saying that, Camilla."

"Dutiful children?" Is that your grand excuse for everything you let Garon do?" Robin asked.

"Was that necessary?" Azura asked.

"Azura, you shouldn't trust her so easily." Takumi said. "Even though you're siblings, you can't be certain of her motives."

"Oh, Takumi..."

"No, he's right; you have every reason to be wary of me. We were just fighting a moment ago, after all." Camilla replied. "But you don't need to worry. From this point forward, I will do nothing that would upset Corrin. Though, if Corrin asks, I wouldn't object to taking one or two of you out."

Corrin glared at his sister. "Camilla!"

Camilla only smiled. "I'm only kidding."

Just then an arrow flew right past Camilla's head taking off a few purple hairs. Everyone turned to Lucina. Nidhogg was in her hands and rage in her eyes. "Kidding or not I suggest you watch your next words, Princess Camilla. After what Nohr took from us, it's already very tempting to take you from Garon. Don't give me an excuse."

With that Lucina left. Robin gave a firm glare before he and Chrom followed.

"My, my. They seem less trusting than the Hoshidans."

"I'm…sure they'll get better in time." Corrin said, though he himself was uncertain.

"Well, No, more dark humor—for now I'll keep things light. I promise I won't betray you. I will risk my life fighting with you all."

"S-sure..." Sakura replied.

"Of course, Camilla." Azura added.

Takumi sighed. "I'll be honest. I still don't trust you, but... I'll work with you. Maybe, over time, we can build that trust, Princess Camilla."

"Thank you. I'd love nothing more."

"Thank you, everyone..." Corrin smiled. "I never dreamed I'd be able to bring my siblings from both kingdoms together. We still have a long way to go, but each step we take fills me with hope. Look, the ice is already starting to melt. Let's get this boat moving. Onward to Cheve!"

* * *

Lucina stood on the other end of the ship, staring into the sea.

"Lucina?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Severa. "Oh…hello, Severa."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

Severa walked up next to her. At first, they just stood there…waiting for a each other to say something. Finally, Lucina was the first to break the ice.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Wh-I attacked you, what choice did you have?!" Severa asked.

"But you're my friend. Just because we were on opposite sides of this battle doesn't mean that will change."

"You still think of me as a friend?"

"Why not?" Lucina smiled. "We fought together. Laughed together. Changed our fate together."

Severa had a faint smirk. "Thanks…so tell me…that guy calling himself Marth…is he really…THE Marth?"

"Yes. The Hero King himself. This isn't the first time meeting him for me either."

"Really?"

"It is a rather…long story. Are you still interested?"

"Of course!" Severa smirked. "And don't miss a single detail!"

Lucina's smile brightened along with her friend's. "It all started after the war In Valm…when Robin and I woke up in a strange place…"

* * *

 **Just to give a full warning here, we will be taking a break from the main storyline. It's time to start with something I am sure a lot of you have been waiting for.**


	16. Chapter 16: Perfection

It had been a couple of days since Corrin's ship reached shore. After Queequeg said his final good-byes to the shipmen he worked with he and the others departed for the Astral plain.

Lucina was removing the bandages on Chrom's chest. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better. But at least I'm not dead."

Robin was sitting on a crate when he spoke up. "You might as well come in Severa, I heard you approaching the doorway."

Chrom and Lucina averted their gaze to the red-head who stepped in.

"Guy's…look, I-

"It's okay, Severa, we trust you…you're still in hot water for leaving so suddenly for so long." Chrom grinned. "But we still think of you as a friend."

"Thanks…"

"Are Owain and Inigo here too?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah…"

"Good. If we find them then we can trust them to join us." Robin said.

"You still don't trust Lady Camilla, do you?"

"No." Robin, Chrom and Lucina replied simultaneously.

"Okay, look, I know she nearly killed Chrom, but come on, she agreed to help us now!"

"I don't fancy the idea of trusting someone who tried to kill their brother when their only justification for it was "daddy said so." Robin replied.

"But Hoshido wanted Corrin dead too, yet you trust prince Takumi!"

"Hoshido didn't raid Ylisse." Chrom retorted.

"Yeah but they…" the red-head's eyes suddenly widened as she processed what she heard. "Wait what?"

"Oh…I suppose we didn't tell you that yet, did we?"

"Chrom, now might not be a good time." Robin said.

"No. She's one of us. She needs to know."

"Nohr, attacked Ylisse?!" Severa asked. "When?!"

"It was a few weeks ago. They came out of nowhere. King Garon started destroying villages. Killing everyone, men and woman regardless of their age. When we confronted them, he demanded we hand over Robin."

"Robin? Why him?"

"I have no idea. We chased him off. But…not before they took her away…"

"Who away?"

Robin clutched his fist. "Morgan."

Severa's face went pale. "Oh, gods…"

"We have no idea if she's still alive." Robin said. "If something happened to my daughter…I'll never forgive Garon…that's why I can't trust his daughter who follows his orders no mater how questionable. How do I know she had no part in the invasion? Or did something to hurt Morgan?"

"I was never informed of any prisoners or Ylisse."

They turned to the voice of Camilla, who stood in the doorway. Beruka stood behind her.

"And to think you criticized us for eavesdropping." Chrom said blankly.

"I was merely hoping to talk with you. It seemed odd that you trust me less than Hoshido, so I wanted to find out what it is you healed against me. Selena…or Severa just happened to find you first."

"How much did you hear?" Robin asked.

"All I needed to. And I can see why you have it out for Nohr. But I will say I have nothing to do with your daughter or your homeland. If I was sent there I would have brought Severa along, and I know she would have said something."

"Than humor me on something. If Garon _did_ send you and Severa _did_ tell you Ylisse was her home, would you still attack those villagers and kidnap Morgan?"

Beruka stepped in front of Camilla. "She has no need to answer you."

The princess put a hand on her shoulder. "If you want an honest answer…I probably would."

Robin walked in front of Camilla and glared at her. "Alright. Let me ask you one more thing. When you followed Garon's orders to attack us was it because you somehow respect that monster? Or were you just too much of a coward to disagree with him?"

The Princess's expression didn't change as she answered. "Both."

Robin simply walked past her. "I can't believe Hoshido is struggling with you spineless morons."

Camilla said nothing as Lucina and Chrom left as well.

"I'm sorry." Severa sighed.

"It's not your fault. They have every right to be angry. I just hope we can learn to work together someday."

* * *

Henry was finishing polishing his equipment, whistling to himself.

"Hey, Henry!"

The captain saw Corrin approach. "Hey, there Corrin. How's it going?"

"Fine. Hey listen do you think you and some of the others can go with Subaki and Hana tomorrow?"

"Where to?"

"A Deeprelm to visit their child. I don't want them to go off on their own."

"They have a kid?"

"Hana gave birth to her before they met us."

"And they kept him in a Deeprelm, huh?" Henry asked as he looked at his reflection through his weapon. "Ain't that where you and Azura went off to after you two got married? Come to think of it, you never explained to me how those work."

"It's another world distant from others. But time moves much faster there, so Hana and Subaki want to visit often."

"So, they kept her in there to keep them safe from the war?"

"Yeah. Just like what Azura and I did."

Henry dropped his sword and the rag he was holding. "Wait, you WHAT?!"

"Well, when we went to that Deeprealm after our marriage, Azura…got pregnant so we stayed there for a bit longer than previously planned. Once the twins were born we decided they'd be safer there."

"Uh, HELLO?! Corrin, time moves differently in the Deeprealms! At this rate they could end up with a childhood without their parents!"

Corrin got annoyed by the sudden lecture. "Well, I made enemies with Hoshido and Nohr, we're constantly on the run from people who want us dead, TELL ME what my other options were!"

"You could have opened a nursery home here in the Astral plain where nobody would ever find them, and you could still be there when they grown up."

Corrin took a few seconds before responding. "Er…that's a great idea, why didn't I think of that?"

Henry simply groaned. "Excuse me."

As the captain left Corrin sighed. Shortly after Camilla came around the corner Henry left in. "Corrin."

"Camilla? How did it go?"

"I don't think Severa's friends will be trusting me anytime soon. Can't say I blame them."

"You heard about Morgan?"

"Yes. If someone did that to you then I probably wouldn't forgive them anytime soon."

"Well Nohr kind of did do that to me…but anyway, I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh, but of course, darling! What can I do?"

"I'm planning to head out while Subaki and Hana check on their child. I'm just going to figure out what the situation is in Nohr and see if I can learn anything of the rebellion. Azura found out and is insisting she comes with me. Can you make us something to disguise ourselves with?"

"Certainly! Oh, it's been to long since I made a fine garment for you! And now I can make one for Azura too! I'll get started right away!"

"Thank you."

"Anything for my family. Um, by the way…"

"Yes?"

Camilla looked towards the corner she came around. "Why is Henry banging his head against the wall?"

Corrin looked away in embarrassment. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

* * *

Subaki entered the Deeprealm along with Henry, Robin, Chrom, Hana, and Sakura.

"It's been so long since we were last in this Deeprealm." Subaki said.

"How peaceful it is. Now then, where is our daughter?"

Suddenly they heard the flapping of wings. Looking above them, they saw a Pegasus come down. Once it landed a woman with long red hair climbed down.

"Father, mother, here I am. Welcome back."

Chrom and Robin were in shock. "Cordelia?!"

The woman looked at the two of them in confusion.

"What are you doing here?!" Robin asked.

"Are you talking to me? I'm sorry but you have the wrong person. My name is Caeldori."

"Caeldori…you're Subaki and Hana's child?"

"O-oh…you're the splitting image of a Pegasus knight we know." Chrom said. "My apologies."

"Please, don't give it a second though." Caeldori smiled.

"Look at you, Caeldori! You've even more beautiful than the last time I saw you!" Hana smiled.

"Goodness. Please, mother. You're embarrassing me."

"Heh, heh. Sorry. You've been well, I hope?"

"Yes, of course. I've kept up with every aspect of my training and studies. And in my spare time, I've memorized several books about war strategy."

"Wow! Impressive. Trying to be perfect, just like your father?" Subaki asked.

"I'm aiming for capable. I've never seen real combat yet..."

"Take your time, Daughter. Don't rush yourself. The reason my friends and I are constantly at war is to end war."

Henry felt his Wireless Tome heat up. He took it out and flipped to Tiger Lilly's page. "Captain we have a problem! Faceless are attacking the Astral Plain!"

"Faceless?! How'd they get there?!"

"No idea, but they're swarming the gate! We need you back here!"

"Roger that! Sorry, guys but we have to cut the visit short."

"All right. I'll go at once." Subaki said.

Caeldori then stepped forward. "I'm here too! I can fight, Father!"

"You want to join me?"

"Well, why not? I would learn so much more in actual combat. Besides, don't you need all the help you can get?"

"No, we've got it under control, Caeldori. You're brave to volunteer. I couldn't bear the thought of putting you in harm's way."

"But, Father!"

"Caeldori, don't worry. We can handle this. We always do." Hana said. "Wait here. we'll be back as soon as the battle's over."

"I, um... But..."

"No buts, Caeldori. We'll be back in a jiffy." Subaki said, before he and the others left.

"Oh, Father...Mother… Hmmm."

* * *

Lucina cut the leg off of one of the monsters as Tiger Lilly shot it in the face with her bow. Ike healed his sword up for Roy to jump off of in order to thrust his blade into the face of another.

John swung his hammer into a Faceless' leg knocking it over. Just as another approached from behind Subaki, on his Pegasus charged into it.

"Oh, good, ya made it."

The Pegasus ridder looked at the amount of monsters swarming the area. "How is this possible? They've swarmed this place? Is there no end to them? The odds seem...against us."

Alm dodged a punch before cutting his opponent's arm off. "You'll get used to it trust m- Then he noticed another Faceless jump at Subaki. "Behind you!"

Just as Subaki turned around another Pegasus rammed into his attacker's side, knocking it to the ground.

Hana looked up in surprise. "Caeldori?!"

"Mother, Father, let me help!"

Subaki looked at the girl. "Caeldori, you shouldn't be here!"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to disobey you. But I had to jump at the opportunity!"

"Daughter..."

"I want to help! I really, really do! I'm tired of sitting home alone and waiting to be of some use. I'll never be as prefect as you are, Father. But I'd like to start trying to be! I have rigorously trained myself in martial arts, among other disciplines. I won't disappoint you."

Hana sighed but smiled at her husband. "Well she **did** just knock over that hulking monster on her own."

Subaki laughed. "Caeldori, of course you won't. You seem like quite a wonder already! All right. Stay and fight alongside me. Don't get overconfident though. This is your first battle, after all!"

"Yes, of course. I'll do my best, Father!"

Caeldori flew ahead and rammed her naginata into the side of another enemy. Another one came from behind, but she flew into a loop in the air and thrusted her weapon in it's back.

Some of the others couldn't help but stare in amazement. "Just like Cordelia." Chrom smirked. Robin nodded.

"Father!" Lucina and Severa ran up to the two of them. "Wait…is that Cordelia over there!?"

"M-mother?!"

"Actually, that's Caeldori. Subaki and Hana's daughter. The resemblance is remarkable, though, isn't it?" Robin asked.

Severa simply sighed.

"Disappointed?"

"N-no way! At least I won't have to be stuck in her shadow!"

John finished off the final Faceless by smashing it over the head. "Phew! Think that's the last of em'!"

Caeldori climbed off her Pegasus. Suabaki landed next to her.

"Almost perfect, Caeldori. I observed your every move. How can you be this good? It was your very first battle!"

"Thanks! But you must have seen that I'm still falling short of your standard. Perfect as you are, that is. Oh, what's this? You've torn your clothing, Father! I guess even paragons like you can have a bad day. I'll patch those right up. I'm sure I have a sewing needle among my other things."

"How...prepared of you."

"Yes. I try. Oh! I also did a quick assessment of the injuries done to the team when I got here. After visiting each and every one, I know that they're all going to be just fine. That said some of the structures have taken heavy damage. I made a list of what needs to be repaired and in what way. I tried to think of what you'd do, basically. Did I catch everything?"

"Yep, more or less."

I also noticed some of the crops were damaged. I'm prepared for something like this to happen and I know a place where we can buy food in my Deeprealm. I'm sure I wasn't as thorough as you, Father, but I also..."

Subaki looked at her in surprise. _"...Also?! Is she outdoing even me?!"_

Caeldori gave him a confused look. "Hey, Father! Hello?"

" _Hmm. At this rate, Caeldori will soon be more perfect than I am!"_

"Father? Sorry if I'm boring you..."

"Huh? No, of course not dear."

"I must train harder. I know, I know... Someday I'll be as brilliant in battle as you are, Father. I swear I won't let you down."

Subaki put on a nervous smile. "I know you won't, Caeldori. Just don't push yourself too hard!" _"Ugh! I'd better start pushing myself very, very, very hard. Or else my daughter is going to make me look like a day-one novice!"_

Henry wiped his forehead. "That was rough. How'd these things get in here?"

"I have no idea." Celica said. "Azura might have a clue."

"Where IS Azura anyway?" John asked.

Everyone looked around.

"Good question." Takumi replied. "Come to think of it, I don't see Corrin either."

"Oh, they left a while back." Camilla replied.

Everyone turned to the princess.

"What?" Chrom asked.

"Corrin wanted to look around Nohr. Azura went with her."

"WHAT?! And you just let them go on their own?!" Ike asked. "Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Kaze was looking for them so I told him. He and Felicia went off after them. Don't worry, I made them some nice disguises before they left."

"Disguises?" Henry asked.

"Yes. They look quite good in them. Want to see?" Camilla took out a snapshot tome and everyone gathered around. One page had Azura in a black uniform similar to her white one but with a veil over the bottom half of her face. On the next page there was Corrin in black armor. "The armor I gave Corrin was for Nohrian nobles. I think he wears it well."

"Azura looks pretty to…" Sakura said shyly.

"Uh, huh. Very snazzy." Henry said said with a smile. "There's just one teeny tiny problem."

"What would that be?" Camilla asked.

"Those hardly do ANYTHING to hide who they are! A disguise is supposed to make you look like someone else! You just swapped the colors and gave Azura a veil! Corrin doesn't even have anything hiding his FACE!"

"Yeah, I'd tell this was them if they were on the other side of town in the dead of night!" Tom added.

"Oh? But why hide my adorable brother and his adorable new wife's looks?"

Half of the team groaned in exasperation Henry walked over to the wall and started banging his head lightly against it.

"New rule." Hayato sighed. "Corrin cannot be alone without at least one person with common sense!"

"Well, while Henry get's himself a concussion what say we go after them?" John asked.

* * *

Corrin and Azura walked down the quiet night streets in their disguises. Corrin took a robe with a hood to conceal himself. So far not many people were so much as batting an eye to either of them. Though there were not many to begin with.

"What do we do now?" Azura whispered.

"Someone must know something of this rebellion. Let's look around." They passed by the streets. Not many were around other than them. Corrin stared at the path in front of them. "I didn't think the place would be this empty."

Azura was about to point out that it was rather late. But just as she was about to speak a pair of hands emerged from the nearby ally and grabbed her by the mouth. "MPH!"

Corrin looked behind him in time to see Azura get dragged into the alleyway and two cloaked men with swords rush out. "AZURA!"

As Corrin fought off the assailants, Azura was struggling against her captors. But it was easy to wrestle her to the ground. They forced Azura's hands behind her back and pinned her against the ground on her frontside. The hand over her mouth lifter her veil up.

"Ngh! Let me go! Corrin, hel-MPH!"

A balled-up rag was shoved into her mouth silencing her before a second one was tied overtop to keep it in. As her wrists were tied together, Azura tried to kick her attackers, but one of them caught her ankles and forced them together. While those were being tied as well, more rope looped around her thighs and shins binding her legs further. Finally, more rope wound around her upper arms, keeping them at her sides.

Just as she heard Corrin's footsteps come in her direction the attackers started carrying her down the alley. Once they reached the other side she could see a few wagons with more cloaked men guarding them.

"Where's the other one?"

"Right behind us! Get ready while we load her in!"

They forced Azura to sit at the edge of a cart as Corrin emerged from the alley. "Let her go!"

The attackers were quick to surround Corrin. "Take him!"

The first one was stabbed by the Yato. Corrin then kicked the man behind him. He then swung horizontally into the man in front of him. Just as the prince finished off another man, one snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with the side of his sword knocking him down.

"NOW! GET HIM!"

As he tried to get up three more men tackled him to the floor. "Ow! Get off of me!"

On top of a nearby building Felicia spotted them. "Kaze, look!"

The man turned to where she was pointing. He saw one of the men on top of Corrin punching him repeatedly, as Azura was pushed further into the wagon. "We must help them!"

THWING

"AGH!"

An arrow hit him in the shoulder making him drop his weapon and fall off the roof.

"KAZE!"

The ninja fell onto a nearby stand with a loud crash. Felicia jumped down and ran to him. The man was alive, but unconscious.

"Don't move!"

Felicia looked up to see more cloaked men surround her. Looking back at the roof, the archer that attacked Kaze was aiming his bow at her. She looked around her. They were surrounded. She frightenedly put her hands behind her head before one of the men grabbed her.

Behind a nearby building a girl with long blond hair watched the whole scene before running away.

* * *

The man with blue hair sighed as he looked into a lake. "Mother…am I doing the right thing?"

"Still worrying about that?" his brown-haired companion asked.

"I can't help it. My mother was an amazing person. I don't know if I can live up to her example."

"I know what you mean, believe me. So, do you, right pal?"

The blond knight nodded silently. "I do. But I don't think anyone is nearly as concerned about living up to their heritage as our friend here."

Sitting against tree, the figure wearing clothing identical to Robin's said nothing as they read a book. The girl with the pink hair and the bandana looked at them in concern. "Hey, chin up." She said. "You guys are more than capable of holding your own weight. I'm sure your parents are proud of you."

"More importantly, we still have no clue who it is we're looking for." The blond said. "I know we still have time, but we need to figure it out before-

"GUUUUUUUUYS!"

A young blond girl ran up to them. She wore a peculiar uniform that had yellow sandals and black leggings that reached her knees. A clear veil like material ran from waist across her stomach. She had a cape that was yellow on the outside and black on the other side.

"We'vegotaproblemthisisbadthisisreallyreallybad!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, girl, I don't get a word you're saying." The brown-haired man said.

"Er, sorry, but this is a disaster!"

"What is it?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Prince Corrin and Princess Azura were kidnapped!"

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What?! They took…we need to go! Now!" the blue haired man said.

"Remain calm." The blond man said. "We won't get anywhere rushing ahead."

"We need to do something!" the blue haired girl said.

"Then it's a good thing we have a tactician."

They turned to the hooded character who stood up and closed their book.

* * *

 **Corrin's explanation of how their children were born is pretty much how I think the marriage and child mechanic in Fates, they must have spent the pregnancy time in the Deeprealm as well, because that's the ONLY way it can make any sense to me.**

 **By the way, I'd like to ask all those who have it, but I'm hearing all sorts of rumors that the Switch version of the Megaman X Legacy collection having all sorts of bugs, slowdown, audio issues and other things, but I completed the Legacy collection at this point on my Switch and have never run into anything of the sort. Am I just lucky, or were patches I've never heard of released?**


	17. Chapter 17: Another Team

Corrin woke up to the throbbing pain in his head. Hell, his whole body hurt. He then remembered those cloaked men who pummeled him into submission. His jaw was sore for some reason. He was also cold. And to top it off he couldn't move. His arms were stuck overhead, and something was tugging on his ankles when he tried to move his legs.

His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes, but he did see that his feet were in shackles, with chains bolted to the floor. Then he noticed that his armor laid in a heap of pieces in front of him. All they left on him were his small cloths, much to his humiliation. He looked up to see his wrists shackled to the ceiling above him. Then he figured out that his mouth had a thick wooden bit in his mouth, gagging him and making him feel like some kind of animal. He tried to spit it out, but the straps, attached to it that were fastened tightly around his head assured it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

He looked around to see a way out. It was dark. The place looked old. Ancient even. When his head was turned to the right he saw Azura. She was shackled and gagged just as him. And like him, stripped down to her small cloths. Her attire was torn to shreds around her on the floor. Corrin also saw a distinctive black color around her neck. Tilting his head told him that he had one of his own. He tried to call out to her but only got muffled grunts through his gag. He couldn't tell if she didn't hear him or if she thought it was pointless to reply.

"I'm, sorry sir, we didn't find the third guy with the blue hair."

Corrin heard a voice from around a nearby corner.

"You didn't find ANY of them, you, worthless fool!

Corrin's heart beat speeded up when he recognized the second voice. It was the man who interrogated him and Azura back in Valla.

"Wh-what? Sir, we got the man with white hair in black and the woman with long blue hair."

"The white-haired man in the black COAT and the DARK blue haired woman with SWORD you idiot!"

" _White hair, back coat…Dark blue…Robin and Lucina?!"_

Corrin tugged in his restraints, but found no hope in escaping them.

"Damn it…Go find the people I'm looking for! And if you mess up one more time I'm going to break your limbs and burn you to ash!"

"Y-yes sir!"

Corrin heard foot steps running away. And more footsteps coming towards him. Sure, enough the same hooded man approached. "Hmph. The royal brats again. Well if I might as well use you as test subjects. This time you won't get away. Our flaw last time was underestimating the power of your blood. But that collar seals your powers."

Corrin tried to morph his arm into a lance, but alas nothing happened. The interrogator's hand glowed yellow as it buzzed with thunder magic. Corrin shut his eyes and braced himself.

* * *

The Astral Plain was in a panic. Takumi, paced nervously. Ike was stone silent and still with his arms crossed. The search team left hours ago and were not heard from yet. Soon a portal opened. Henry, John, Kogero and Camilla came out.

"Did you find them?" Oboro asked.

"No." The captain replied. "And we looked everywhere."

"Come on, think. Azura and Corrin wanted to look for the resistance. If we find them, we might find Corrin." Robin said. "Camilla where is the last place Garon and his men would look?"

"They've already looked everywhere. How the resistance eluded us this long is beyond me."

"Hey, guys!"

Tom rushed in next with Alm, Celica and Tin Man "We, got a problem!" The boy said.

Tin man approached the group. "I came across a woman in the street who saw it from her window!"

"Saw what?" John asked.

"A bunch of cloaked men kidnapping Corrin and Azura! And it sounds like they got Kaze and Felicia as well!"

Saizo shot up from the barrel he sat on. "Brother?! How!?"

"We gotta do somthin'!" John said.

"Agreed." Roy replied.

* * *

Corrin screamed in pain through his gag, as he was electrocuted, by the interrogators magic. That wasn't the first blast he took. Ore even the tenth. It was a struggle to breath.

"Go, on boy! Dwell in despair! Let your father's blood awaken your potential! Give in to your hatred for me."

Corrin dangled limply from his arms.

"Bah! You are indeed stubborn. Your blood tells what your fate is. Don't you know, you cannot undo what is already written?"

Corrin tried his best to remain conscious. It was a hard to keep his eyes open.

"Oh…I see…you care little for your own pain. I've seen that before. But perhaps the suffering of others, will make you break."

Corrin braced himself as the man charged another attack.

But this time it went right into Azura. The princess screamed in pain under her gag as the shock traveled all over her.

Corrin yelled in outrage. He tried to fight back, but the color around his neck did a good job, rendering him, defenceless. Azura being weaker than him had no hope of escaping the chains.

The interrogator shocked Azura again.

"NNNGH!"

Her body spasmed as it was shocked. Electricity traveled around it for a bit before dying down. Even after, her body twitched as it went limp. Corrin pulled his limbs as hard as he could, but the chains kept him at bay. After the fourth shock Azura was in tears.

"Heh, heh, heh. This one's more venerable. Perhaps that's enough for today. I'm sure I want to savour the suffering I inflict on you before I make you snap."

The man walked out of the room, leaving Corrin and Azura to pant and dangle. Shortly after, six of the cloaked men that abducted them came in. Two of them each attached a short sturdy leash to each of their collars. Their wrists and ankles were unchained, letting them drop to the floor. They were to weak to do anything with their arms before they were pinned behind their backs. They winced at the sensation of rough rope winding around their bare arms and wrists. More rope went around their upper bodies pinning their arms to their sides and their thighs together. Finally, they tied more around their ankles leaving a short tether in between.

They were then pulled by the leashes and forced to their feet.

"Alright, start walking."

With a sharp tug on the leashes Corrin and Azura were forced to move. Corrin grunted as they were forced to step forward. They walked out of the room and down the halls. The short tether between their feet kept them from running. This reminded him of when he and Azura were transported around in the castle of Valla. Azura fell to her knees suddenly. She was to weak too keep walking.

"Get up wrench!" The man tugging her leash barked.

Corrin yelled in his gag as Azura suffered.

"Oh, quite whining, pretty boy!" Another man growled with a tug on his leash.

Once they were both walking again they were brought to an empty cell. The men unattached the leashes from their collars and shoved them inside onto the hard floor, where the guards adjusted the binds on their ankles, keeping their feet together. Corrin looked weakly at Azura. He wished he could comfort her, but he could do nothing with the gag in place.

As the guards slammed the door shut Corrin and Azura passed out in pain and exhaustion.

* * *

The next day, Robin walked down the streets of Nohr. He kept a sharp eye out for any sign of Corrin or Azura. He quietly walked into a nearby ally.

"You there!"

He turned around to see a man with a cloak.

"White hair…a black coat…This time I KNOW you're the guy I'm looking for!"

"Sorry, can't stop to chat. I'm looking for someone."

Two more men came from behind Robin.

"You're coming with us, pal. Oh, and don't worry about your little friends, they're with us."

"Corrin and Azura? Where did you take them?"

"You're about to find out. Because we're taking you to the same place!"

"I don't see that happening."

"Is that so? We took your friends easily."

Robin smirked to himself. "I'm nothing like Corrin."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"For one thing I know my limits. Secondly I'm not to shy to rely on others…or foolish enough to approach such an obvious trap without a plan."

"What?"

As Robin snapped his fingers Ike and Alm jumped off the nearby roof.

They slashed through the two men behind him.

The man that approached Robin first slowly backed away.

"I think it will be you who is coming with us." Ike replied.

The man turned around to leave only to bump into John.

"Oh, son of a-

He didn't get to finish his sentence before John punched him in the face.

* * *

The girl with long pink hair, and the blond mage sat behind a bush.

"Is that it?" the blond asked.

In front of them was what appeared to be the skull of a giant dragon. There were a few Nohrian troops guarding it.

"Hey if our tactician says it's here, it's here."

"Okay…but those are an awful lot of guards…I don't know if we can-

"Oh, relax, this'll be easy! Come on!"

The woman with pink hair drew her sword and charged straight into the fray, alerting all the guards.

"H-hey, don't leave me behind!"

* * *

Shortly after the attack in the ally, the attacker was taken to the Astral Plain. He was strapped to a metal plank in the dungeon.

"So now what?" Tom asked.

"We need to make our friend here tell us where he took Corrin and Azura." Chrom replied.

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Than get comfortable." Robin retorted. "Nobody but us knows about this place or how to get here. Nobody will come to rescue you."

Henry then came in with Carter next to him.

"I don't understand you Henry. How is giving away my secrets going to make him-

"Humor me professor. Everyone else, out of the room."

"What are you plotting?" Saizo asked as they left.

"Having our kidnapped guest here listen to one of the professor's science lectures."

"I still don't see how that will make him talk." Takumi replied.

"Just wait."

 _ **Exactly one minute and four seconds later…**_

"I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING, JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

"There we go."

Henry and the others returned.

" **That** made him talk?" Severa asked.

"Science is the professor's way of life. But no matter what world we're talking, to the average folk, it is plain boring."

"He just went on and on and…oh God's my head." The assailant moaned.

"Perhaps to those too ignorant to comprehend my work." Randolph muttered.

"Hey, you think this was torture, you should see history class." Tom said.

"Now start talking." Ike said. "Where did you take Corrin and Azura?"

"We…we took them to Fort Draonfall…"

Camilla's eyes widened. "Fort Dragonfall?!"

"You know what he's talking about, Camilla?" Henry asked.

"Yes. It's a very old, abandoned fort, made from the remains of a deceased dragon."

"Okay…I'm havin' a hard time tellin' if that's super cool…or just disgusting." Tom said.

"Do you know where it is?" Marth asked.

"Yes. Hidden in a forest not far from where they were attacked."

"Then let's get going."

"Wait." Robin said looking back at their POW. "Why were you after me?"

"I was only following the orders of King Garon's new tactician…"

"New tactician? Someone other than Iago?" Camilla asked. "Who?"

"I think his name was-

Before he finished there was a bright flash, that blinded everyone. When they looked back they saw a man dressed in blue with a mask resembling an eagle on his face. His Rapier was trusted into the prisoner's heart.

"Why…Gah…"

Everyone drew their weapons.

"Who are you?!" Alm asked. "How did you get here?!"

"I know this man…" Celica said. "He was with the Black Knight!"

In another bright flash he disappeared.

"Who the heck was that?!" John asked. "Another friend of yours Ike?"

"Sorry, not one of mine."

"This is bad…our enemy can attack us in the Astral plain…" Robin growled. "Some of us will need to stay here while we go get Corrin and the others."

"Well, I'm going after Corrin." Camilla said.

"Then we're coming to." Beruka added. Severa nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll go with you." Marth said. "We should take Tom, Saizo, Robin and Lucina with us. Everyone else wait here."

"Good luck out there." Tiger Lilly said.

* * *

The pink haired girl slashed into a fighter and kicked a soldier before stabbing him. The blond mage shot a fireball at a knight and struck a wyvern ridder down with lightning.

"Ha, ha! No one can best us when we work together!" the swordswoman cheered.

"Y-you're right! We're destined to succeed!"

"You know it girl!"

The two laughed and gave each other a high five.

"Wait, what was the plan again?" the sword wielder asked.

The mage froze. "Oh, hold on…we weren't supposed to beat them all…were we?"

"Come to think of it…"

They looked around at all the troops they defeated. Two soldiers then ran out of the fort. "What the hell is going- They both looked at all the downed troops around them. Then they saw the two girls. The pink haired one was the first to notice them.

"Hey, you two!"

The men froze in fear as they walked over to them. "S-stay back girl, I'm warning you!" one of them yelled, holding his sword with trembling hands.

Both girls walked up to them and raised their weapons. Both the guards closed their eyes and braced themselves. Then both the swordswoman and the mage threw their sword and tome onto the ground and held their hands up.

"We surrender." They declared in sync.

Both the guards looked at them in disbelief. "Wait, what?"

"We give up." The pink haired girl smiled. "Go on, take our weapons, tie us up, throw us into your dungeon or whatever."

In the forest behind them, the young man with blue hair had a look of disbelief. The blond man in black, had a hand over his face and the brown-haired man banged his head against a tree.

"Those two always get carried away." The blue haired man said. "I don't know if this will work out."

The brown-haired youth turned to their friend in the black coat. "Yeah, I doubt they'll take the bait now, this looks way too suspicious. Got a backup plan?"

"Hey! Ow!"

They looked back to see their friends being bond with tight coils of rope. They each had a coil around their wrists, behind their backs, and two more bigger coils around their forearms, pinning them to their sides.

"Okay, when I said, "tie us up" I didn't mean so tight! This is no way to treat a la-MMMPH!"

The soldier in front of her shoved a wad of cloth into the pink haired girl's mouth before tying a second cloth over it, knotting it tightly at the back of her head, silencing her.

The blond girl kept her mouth shut and turned her head away from the other man who tried to do the same to her. Smirking to himself he brushed his fingers against her stomach protected, only by a thin see through material.

"H-hey! Heh, heh! Stop it! That tick-MPH!"

The man shoved a cloth into her mouth and tied the second rag over. Then he forced her onto her to lie down much more gently than the other man who just grabbed the pink haired girl's legs and roughly pulled them from under her. Her head hit the ground, leaving her dizzy.

Once that was done, they tied the girl's legs together at the shins thighs and ankles, just as tightly as the rest of their bonds. As each guard threw them over their shoulder, the girl's struggled and shouted into their gags. The men picked up both of their discarded weapons before taking them into the fort.

"Good. They took them inside." The blond man said. "Let's wait a bit before making our move." He then turned to the blue-haired man. "You should wait here."

"What? I want to help. They're my-

"I understand that there is more at steak for you than the rest of us, but you know why they can't see you."

"But I…alright…please…just save them."

* * *

Kaze and Felicia hung by their shackled wrists in another room. Neither were gagged, and they were left fully clothed and alone. Their abductors were clearly only interested in Corrin and Azura.

"D-do you think Lord Corrin and Lady Azura are alright?" the maid asked.

"I can only hope so…this is twice I failed lord Corrin…"

"Twice? What do you mean?"

Kaze only sighed. "It's in the past."

"You don't believe that do you? If you did, it wouldn't bother you so much."

"I…"

The maid tried to look strong. "Kaze, I don't mean to pry, but you can tell me anything. I might be able to help you…just like how you've been helping me."

"If I did…would you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure. I'd say cross my heart, but er, I kinda can't do that right now with my hands chained." The maid said pathetically, looking up at her chained hands. Kaze only looked at her strangely. Felicia laughed nervously. "So, yeah, I'll keep your secret."

The ninja sighed before replying.

"It's my fault."

"What is?"

"Lord Corrin was kidnapped and taken from Hoshido because of me."

"YOU? What did you do?"

"It's not what I did, it's what I **didn't** do. We had all traveled to Cheve that day, and I noticed Nohrian forces in the city. The same forces that would later kill Sumeragi and take his son away. But I was young, and I didn't know what their presence meant...so I said nothing."

"What? Kaze, you were just a kid! How can you blame yourself for something like that?!"

"I come from a long line of ninja that have always served the Hoshidan royalty... I was trained from an early age. If anyone should have understood, it was me. For such incompetence, I should have paid with my life."

"That's insane! Kaze, nobody is ever perfect no matter when they're trained! I mean, look at me! I'm supposed to be a maid! But I break things! I trip and fall everywhere! I burn food! I'd say I'm more incompetent than you are!"

Teardrops fell from the maid's eyes, to the ground.

"Felicia…"

"Please don't say such bad things about yourself…It hurts so much…"

Kaze couldn't think of anything to say. It hurt to see Felicia so sad.

Suddenly the heard footsteps.

"W-wait, who's coming?" Felicia asked.

"An interrogator, I'd assume."

The maid's blood froze at the thought of what they might do to them. But her concerns changed when the door opened, and the two men came in with the pink-haired swordswoman and the blond mage. Both of them over each guards' shoulder and still struggling in their rope bindings, and yelling into their gags.

"Oh, will you stop squirming already!" The one holding the pink-haired girl growled, as he readjusted his grip.

The two girls were roughly dumped to the floor before the guards left, locking the door behind them.

They sat up and looked over to Kaze and Felicia.

"Umm…hello? Did you come to rescue Lord Corrin?" Felicia asked.

The mage mumbled a response, but her gag kept anyone from understanding it. Kaze noted that the other girl looked more annoyed than afraid and was struggling as hard as she could. The mage looked a little frightened and stayed still.

The four prisoners stayed quiet for the next few minutes. Soon after that, there was a bang at the door.

"Hey, you two in there?" A man's voice asked. "Hang on, I'll bust this door down!"

"Who's that?" Felicia asked.

A few more bangs, and the brown, haired fighter in red and white shoulder pad charged through the door. The man with black armor and the cloaked figure followed with them. "Found ya! Huh? Corrin's not with you?"

Felicia looked at the cloaked figure. "Robin! You came to rescue us! …Wait, did you shrink a little?"

The mysterious character turned to her. "I'm not Robin." They said in a young man's voice.

"Huh?"

The pink-haired girl mumbled in her gag to get the attention of her friends. The cloaked man took out a tome, as his friends went to ungag the girls. "Elwind!"

A green blade slashed into, the chains above Kaze and Felicia's heads, letting them drop to their knees. As the young man took out a needle to pick the locks on their shackles, the man in red and white untied the rag over the swordswoman's mouth, letting her spit out the balled up one. "Bleagh! That was disgusting!"

The blond man undid the mage's gag before both men started to untie the knots, binding them. "T-think you guys could come sooner, next time? This, hurts!" the spellcaster whimpered.

"If you two stayed with the plan, and didn't wipe out every guard in sight, maybe they wouldn't have felt the need to restrain you so much." The young, hooded man said.

"Okay, fair point, but still! A little respect for the ladies isn't asking much!" the pink-haired girl grumbled.

Once the hooded lad freed Kaze and Felicia, they stood up. "Where's Corrin?"

"We don't know… Somewhere in this fort." Kaze replied. "But who are you?"

"That's not important. Finding your friends immediately is. They were the ones that dastard cares about, because they have dragon's blood. They're the ones in danger as we speak."

"They went this way, I'm sure of it!" Everyone turned to the sound of voices.

"We've got company." The brown-haired man said drawing a katana. The blade crackled with thunder. The blond drew a lager black sword that glowed red around the blade.

Kaze recognized one of the blades. "Wait…is that Lord Ryoma's Raijinto?!"

"And Lord Xander's Siegfried!" Felicia gasped. "Why do you have those swords?!"

"Does that even matter right now?" the hooded boy, asked, giving Kaze and Felicia their own weapons. "If you wish to see Corrin and Azura again, be prepared to fight your way to them!"

* * *

Corrin was back where he started when he first woke up here. Wrists bond over his head and ankles shackled together. Azura in the same position next to him. It was evening now. Their captors took a good deal of joy in abusing them. By now they were both covered in bruises.

Suddenly the door opened. The cloaked interrogator stepped in.

"I know how to break you boy."

Without warning a bolt of lighting struck Azura, making her scream. Corrin yelled in fear and rage.

"She does not seem nearly as resilient as you boy…I wonder…will you snap before she dies? Or will it be your wife's death that drives you to despair just as it did Garon?"

" _No…Not her! Kill me, but please don't hurt Azura!"_

As the man charged the biggest bolt yet, Azura squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the end. Corrin pulled on his chains with all his might as tears fell from his eyes.

"Thoron!"

Suddenly a bot of lightning hit the interrogator in the back making him drop his tome.

"AAAAAGH!"

Corrin looked behind the man to see Felicia and Kaze. With them were two young girls, two men and a young boy dressed like Robin. The hooded boy chuckled. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time old man."

The interrogator looked behind him. He gasped at the sight of the hooded youth. "Y-you! How did you-Wait…you're not…Who are you?! How did you get here!?"

"It's all thanks to a certain tome your men confiscated from my friend here."

The blond mage held up her tome. "He marked this with a teleportation spell. My friend and I let ourselves get caught by your men, so they'd take it to wherever you kept your confiscated stuff."

"And from there I teleported the rest of us in, so we could get inside and take back what was confiscated without getting anyone's attention." The boy said walking towards the interrogator. "A brilliant plan, if I do say so myself."

"Who…are you…?"

"I'm your worst nightmare made flesh. A survivor of apocalypse you created. I am your judgment!" The boy held up his hand. Crackling lightning filled the room. "Are you prepared to repent?"

"Ngh!"

The man teleported away in a flash of light.

"That's right, coward, run away like the worthless snake you are! But know this: One day I'll hunt you down!"

"Lord Corrin!"

Kaze hurried to the prince and cut the straps off of his gag. Corrin managed to spit out the wooden piece, while Kaze slashed at the chains, holding him and Azura. Once they were free they dropped. Kaze and Felicia caught them before they hit the floor.

"K-Kaze? Why are you here…"

"Felicia and I were caught trying to rescue you. Luckily these strangers found us."

The hooded man turned around. "You should be fine, from here."

"Where are you going?" Felicia asked.

"We're done here. We can't afford to stick around."

"Wait…who…are you…?" Corrin asked. "Why…do you look so much like…Robin?"

The boy took out a tome. "I am…his shadow."

The boy swung his hand, and a wall of flame rose up, separating him and his team, from Corrin and the others. By the time the fire faded, the boy and his friends were nowhere to be seen.

"What was that about?" Felicia asked.

"I don't think that's the last we'll see of them." Kaze said, lifting Corrin over his shoulder before doing the same with Azura. "For now, we should go."

* * *

The hooded boy walked away from the base along with his companions.

"All things considering, I'd say that went well." The blond knight said.

"Speak for yourself." The pink-haired girl mumbled. "I don't even want to know what they used those rags for before I was gagged with them! I need to wash my mouth out."

Shortly after, they ran into the blue-haired singer. "How did it go?"

"Don't worry. They're safe." The hooded lad replied.

The man smiled with a sigh of relief. "Thank you! …thank you so much."

"You would have done it for us."

With that they carried on through the forest.

* * *

Marth and his team hid in a near by bush. In front of them was the skull of the deceased dragon.

"There it is."

"Let's hope it doesn't still smell like a dead dragon." Tom said.

"There's no telling what's in there. We need a plan." Severa said. "Robin?"

"Working on it."

"Aw, heck with that!" Tom said stepping out. "We ain't fightin' in their terf!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Saizo asked.

"Hey, ya kidnappin' barf-brains! Ya better let Corn and the other's go if ya know what's good for ya!" the boy hollered.

"I pretty much had the same though." Camila said taking out her axe. "And it's Corrin, not corn."

"If they ain't outa that fort by the time I count to three, y'all are in big trouble!"

Robin sighed as he drew his sword. "Alright, looks like we're doing **this** now."

"ONE! TWO!"

Just then, Kaze walked out of the fort, carrying the unconscious Corrin and Azura. Felicia, not far behind.

"Three?"

"Wait, that actually worked?" Severa asked.

"Corrin!" Camilla rushed up to them, with the others close behind. "What happened to them?!"

"I could scarily imagine." Kaze replied.

"Are you alright, brother?" Saizo asked.

"Yes. Thanks to some young strangers, that helped us escape. One of them-the leader I assume-was a child dressed identically to Robin."

Both Robin and Lucina, were shocked by the description.

"It can't be…Morgan!" Everyone turned to the tactician. "She got away from them?! Where is she?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Felicia said. "I thought you said Morgan was your daughter."

"She is." Lucina replied.

Kaze shared a strange look with Felicia before turning back to Robin and Lucina. "Their cowl concealed their face but…their voice was clearly that of a young man." The ninja replied.

Robin and Lucina looked at each other in confusion.

"What in the world…?"

* * *

 **You were probobly expecting the hooded figure to be Morgan BUT IT WAS I DI-uh, I mean HIM...SOME OTHER GUY! Okay, on a serious note, I think some of you can guess who that is already, so I won't dwell on that.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Young Swordsmen

Sakura put a warm damp cloth over Corrin's forehead. The prince laid motionless in bed with Azura in one next to him.

"Will they be alright?" Takumi asked.

"I think so…" Sakura replied. "They just need to rest."

"What a reliable healer." Camila smiled. "So much like my darling Elise. I should introduce you two. You'd make such good friends."

"D-do you really think so?"

"That was a lot of damage they did." Tiger Lilly said.

"I'll say. I still wish they didn't have to tear up those uniforms, I made for them." Camilla sighed. "Oh, well, I'll just have to make new ones."

" **I** wish I knew just what the heck those people wanted with them!" Takumi said. "They were after Robin, but he insists that he knows nothing about them!"

"I know what you're thinking, Prince Takumi, but he would never lie about that." Roy replied. "It's clear that there is a larger scheme at play. With this and Nohr attacking his homeland…who knows what's afoot?"

"Well let me ask somthing else then. Why shouldn't we just go over to Garon and take him out for this now?"

"I do hope you realise that I won't just sit back and let you attack my father Prince Takumi." Camilla said.

"Your "father" just kidnapped Corrin-for the second time I might I add-and nearly tortured him and Azura to death!"

"We don't have anything to prove this was his call." Roy replied.

"Well, let's see. Those troops that attacked them wore Nohrian armor, our prissioner said they were sent by a Nohrian tactician, and they were brought to a Nohrian stronghold. I think it's safe to assume they were attacked by Nohrians!" Chrom yelled. "They attacked Ylisse and they attacked Corrin! I say we hit them back hard!"

John then walked into he room. "Or we can use save our energy for finding a way to stop them without throwing away everything we've been building up to till' now."

"John Henry suggesting the pacifist route rather than swinging the hammer?" Tiger Lilly asked with a smirk.

"Hey, even I know when is a bad time to swing wildly. Look, Chrom. Garon is scum. So are our invisible kingdom enemies. But if we're going to stop this war for good, we need to do it our way, not sink to their level. We need to show them that their way doesn't work."

"He's right, Chrom." Roy said. "We're better than them. You're better than them."

Nobody said anything else after that. But they could all tell that not everyone was convinced.

"By the way, Takumi, where are your retainers?" Sakura asked.

"They went to pay their son a visit. It's been a while since they last saw him."

* * *

Robin was in his room thinking quietly at his desk.

"Still thinking about what Kaze said?" His wife asked. Lucina was siting on their bed, polishing Falchion.

"A child that looked just like me…one other than Morgan…What could it mean?"

"Maybe it's a Nohrian trick to confuse you."

"I doubt it. One of the men Kaze described seems to be a Hoshidan. Besides, if they were Nohrian, why would they save Corrin?"

"True…"

Many possibilities filled Robin's head as he thought. "The kid's plan was brilliant to…just who is he? And this man that's after us…what does he want?"

* * *

Hinata entered a Deeprealm. Specifically, the one where his son awaited.

"Hisame! Over here! It's Dad! Lucky kid I got, living here in a Deeprealm. Catch a whiff of that breeze! Smells like freedom! And good times! HEY! HISAME! OVER HERE!"

"Father, you don't need to yell."

Hinata looked over to a nearby tree to see a young brunette samurai.

"What?! Hey, what's with this "Father" stuff? I was "Dad" last time I checked. Remember? The guy you'd come running to see when I showed up? What's this? You're way over...there. Do I stink or something?"

"No. I'm just older now."

"Hmm. My boy's in his teens now? I get it. You don't want to hang out with Dad. I remember being your age. Seems like yesterday. You're just as moody as I was."

Hisame simply looked away.

"Leave me alone, Father. You don't understand. I'm not being...moody."

"Heh. Didn't mean to make fun of you. Just giving you a hard time. C'mon. I came all this way. Can't I ruffle my boy's hair, like the old days?"

Hisame didn't look at his father.

"*mumble* ...it."

Hinata: Come again? A little louder? Pipe up? What'd you say?

"Please stop it, Father! You haven't been back to visit me in ages! You can't just breeze in and out like we're still the best of friends!"

"But I came to visit only a few...? Er, what was it? Days? Weeks?"

"I just... I just want you to leave. You forget how time passes here. I've learned to be just fine on my own. So, good-bye, Father."

With that, Hisame ran off.

"Aw, man. I really screwed this up. Last time he was so happy. But, now? There goes my little boy, off and running..." Hinata then looked back up. "Whoa. Wait. Where IS he running?! Uh-oh."

* * *

Hisame looked around him. He didn't even realise that he ran into a portal.

"Oh, dear. I didn't mean to do that. I've run into Father's world."

"Gurr-graaah..."

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the hulking faceless.

"Ayaaaah! This is where Father lives? Around m-m-monsters like this?! If only he were here! No. I have to fight my own battles. Starting now."

* * *

Oboro walked alongside Henry, Tom and Dorothy down the bath in the forest.

"Thanks for coming with me. I didn't want Hinata to visit Hisame alone, but I had to make sure this armor I made him was top notch."

"Not a problem." Henry replied.

"We might be visiting more Deeprealms soon." Dorothy said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Didn't you hear? Kaze and Felica are engaged! So are Saizo and Mozu!"

"That's big news." The captain smiled.

"Yup! Maybe they'll have kids to visit soon! Hey, look over there!" Dorothy pointed to a small group of Faceless attacking a young man with a katana. "Who's that guy?"

Oboro squinted to get a better look. Her eyes widened in shock as she identified the man. "Hisame!?"

"Wait, that's your son?!" Henry asked. "What's he doing here?!"

"Does it mater? He needs our help!" Tom said.

"Good point! Let's move people!"

* * *

Hisame stopped to catch his breath after the fourth Faceless he cut down. "Gods…is there no end to these things?" Four more of them surrounded him. "This is bad…I shouldn't have come here…why did I say all that to father…?"

One of them charged towards Hisame, ready to throw a punch.

"Hands off my kid!"

Hinata jumped up and thrusted his katana into the monster's head. He jumped off it as it fell and ran over to his son.

"Are you hurt, Hisame?"

The boy looked up in surprise.

"Father, you came to rescue me? After everything I said?"

"Hey now, don't you worry. Your dad's here. Late, yeah. But here. And these monsters don't stand a chance against me!"

Hisame looked away and muttered to himself.

"Hmm. *mumble*...a hero.""

"What? You say something?" Hinata asked, putting a hand to his ear. "Can't mumble in battle. You gotta get to it!"

Hisame smiled. "No, it's nothing. Really."

"Ah, well, if you say so. Now, excuse your dad while he goes in swinging! Hide over there, Son. I'll give a shout when it's safe to come out!"

"No... I'm staying. I've got your back, Father."

"Whoa! When'd you grow up to be a hero like your ol' dad? I've got your back too, Son. No one's ever going to get between us."

"Yes, I'll make sure of that."

"All right, come on. Let's show these gross piles of evil who's boss."

"Let's end this quickly. It's cutting into my father-son time."

One of the Faceless charged at Hinata who jumped back, to dodge the punch. Then it brought it's second fist down. Hinata took the opening to cut it's arm off. The beast stumbled back as the samurai ran up and slashed upward, for the killing blow. Hisame Slashed off the right leg of the second faceless. As it stumbled over he thrusted his katana into it's stomach, before it faded into smoke.

The last one charged towards both of them. Both Hinata and Hisame jumped at it in sync and each cut off a arm. The monster let out a roar and jumped high into the air to crush Hinata. The samurai rolled away before he and Hisame cut off the legs. Once the body dropped to the ground, Hinata and Hisame jumped up and impaled it's back.

More footsteps stomped in their direction. They looked behind them to see another Faceless charge their way.

After a loud slash, it fell over, showing four shuriken in it's back and Tom standing behind it with his weapon. "Ya missed one."

Henry and the others soon caught up. Oboro ran up to her husband and son. "Are you two alright?!"

"Yeah, we're fine!" Hinata replied.

Hisame smiled as he sheathed his sword. "Thank you, Father—to you and your friends. I don't know what I would have done. And with that, good-bye."

Hinata caught his son by the shoulder as he tried to leave. "Hey now, you're still giving up on me? That's it? No talking it through?"

"I...I can explain... Of course I clearly belong in the Deeprealms. That's why you stuck me there, right? Because I couldn't make it here?"

Hinata sighed as he sat his son on a rock. "You've got it all wrong. Come on. Hold up. Let's talk this ALL out."

"Absolutely not. There's no point. You're a hero. I'm not."

"Hmm. You're being a blockhead, Son. So, I'm going to lay it out for you... Did you SEE yourself out there?! That was a HERO on the field! How'd you even do any of that? You were amazing. That's proof enough that you're right. I wasn't here. YOU trained you."

Everyone was at a loss for words. Especially Hisame.

"Hisame, please. Travel with me? You don't need to go back."

"Hmm? Go with you? I won't get in your way?"

"No, of course not. I'd love to have you around all the time. I hope I can make it up to you for not visiting enough. Guess your dad's just sort of a jerk, not realizing about the time difference. But I swear we'll spend every possible minute together from now on!"

Hisame smiled and stood up. "Father... I mean, Dad... All right. Let's go. Heh. You haven't changed a bit. Just like when you used to show up and I'd come running..."

"Haha! Yeah! Where's my hug?! I got some hair-ruffling to catch up on! Come on over here!"

Hisame backed away. "Gods, no. I'm not a child anymore!"

"Oh, that's right. OK, OK... I got it. We're good."

"You really haven't changed, Dad. Still just a big, dumb bear."

"All right! I can work with that!"

Hinata then grew a worried expression. "Huh? Hang on. Hold everything. You're not! You can't be! Have you gotten TALLER than me?!"

"Heh. Maybe? Maybe not. Anyway, I need to head back home to say good-bye. I'll be back shortly."

Hisame walked back towards the portal to his Deeprealm.

"What? No way! Stand next to me! Just for a second! We gotta measure it out!" Hinata said running after him.

The others laughed as he did.

"Guess the Astral Plain just got more, lively." Henry smirked.

* * *

 **And it will get even more so from here, because we will be seeing a few more kids before continuing the plot. Not all of them. As f** **or who's next, I got a little surprise for all of you. See ya then.**


	19. Chapter 19: Twin Dragons

Corrin slowly got out of bed, trying not to hurt himself.

"How are you feeling?" Azura asked.

"Better. Still feel a bit sore, but I'll manage. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

Once they got dressed they met up with some of their friends.

"Corrin, Azura. Are you feeling any better?"

"We're fine now, thank you Sakura." The prince replied.

"That's good. Oh, by the way, we got more notes from your daughter and son. They really miss you."

"Perhaps it's time we paid them a visit." Azura said.

Corrin nodded. "Perhaps so."

* * *

A girl with white hair tied into a bun walked side by side with a boy her age with spikey white hair. Both had blue scarfs tied around their necks.

"Ah! What a lovely day! I might just break out in song! And twirl all the day long!" the girl said.

"But Papa and Mama is visiting today, and we haven't seen them in such a long time, Kana. We'd better do something special for them." The boy replied.

"You're right Kamui. Gather some fruit? Fish for fish?"

"I've got a better idea! Papa and Mama should have both."

"That sounds great! But they'll be here soon, so we'd better get going!"

"Race you to the lake!"

Both of the kids started running away from the village to the nearby stream.

Suddenly Kamuri bumped into something and fell over.

"Ow!"

Kana stopped in front of him. "What's the matter?"

"I think I hit something."

Both of them looked up.

"I don't see anything." Kana said.

"But I felt it. I'm telling you I-

Suddenly purple flames formed in front of them. In seconds a knight holding a lance formed in front of them.

Kana and Kamuri slowly backed away.

"Wh-who are you? Y-you look weird! Get away!" the girl said.

Suddenly four more troops showed up in front of them.

"Umm, what do you all want?" Kana asked.

"You'd better not be here to make trouble. Our papa and mama will be here soon!"

"I don't think they're listening Kamuri."

"Well we can't just run! They look ready to do evil things!"

Kamuri took his practice sword and ran up to one of them. He missed his target before getting knocked back and right into his sister.

"Oof!"

"Okay, bad idea!" Kamuri grunted.

Just when the invader was about to attack again, Corrin rushed in and slashed him in half with his Yato.

"Phew! Here in the nick of time. Are either of you hurt?"

"P-Papa?"

Azura caught up to them.

"Kana! Kamuri! I'm so sorry. You've been safe here for so long. I never thought anyone would come here to hurt you. Please tell me you're OK!"

"Yeah, Mama." Kana replied.

"Thank the gods." Corrin said. "Now, off with you. Your papa has everything in hand. YOU! You dare touch my child?! I'll soak these fields with your blood!"

Corrin slashed into another invader. Azura put her lance into another.

Just as they fell three more appeared.

"Papa, there are too many of them!" Kamuri panicked.

"I'll protect you, and Kana. But don't worry about me. I told you to run! Now, the rest of you! Prepare to join your comrades in death!"

Corrin ran at another, but they blocked he Yato with his sword. Then he shoved Corrin backwards, onto the grass. A rider's horse kicked Azura with it's hind legs, knocking her to the ground next to him.

"They're tough…Ngh…My body still hurts from before…"

"Me too…But we have to… keep them away from…"

As they struggled to stand, the invaders slowly approached.

"No!"

Kamuri ran up to one of them and hit it in the leg with his practice sword.

Kana threw a rock at another.

"You bunch of bullies! Stop hurting Mama and Papa!"

Corrin looked up in shock as his children stood in front of the enemy.

"Kamuri! Kana! How many times do I need to tell you?! Run!"

"No! I'm not going to leave, Papa! Not when Kamuri and I have waited so long to see you again! No one's going to take you from me! I'm staying right—rrgg!"

Kana and Kamuri suddenly hunched over.

"Right here by—RRRG! By your—RRAWRGH!"

"Ngh…RAAAAAGH!"

A red light ingulfed Kamuri and Kana. Both Corrin and Azura were flung slightly back. When they looked up two dragons rose up.

Corrin couldn't believe his eyes. "Kamuri?! Kana?! You're..."

Kamuri rammed his horns into one of the invader, before throwing it into the air.

"RRAAAAWRG!"

"It can't be. They shouldn't have the ability to—

Kana swung her tail into the ridder, knocking him off his horse.

"RRRAWWRRGGRR!"

"No...they must have inherited it from you." Azura said. "But for it to awaken here, now? They're out of control. This...this must be their first time transforming! They might lose themselves to a mindless rampage just as you did! We must clear the field of this menace—fast!"

"Go get help!"

"But-

"Hurry! We can't do this alone!"

Reluctantly Azura ran off to the portal to the Astral Plain.

Not for away two muscular men watched. One with yellow hair and one with a pink mow hawk.

"Mwahaha. What have we here, Loyd?"

"Hey, bro! I don't know."

"It's plain as the nose on your face. Can't you see it over there?"

"Huh? See what? Where?"

"I dunno, my nearsighted brother. Maybe I mean those dragons yonder?"

"Who'd name a dragon Yonder?!"

"No, you addle-brained baboon. I mean those dragons way OVER yonder."

"Why didn't you say so? Dragons are like gods! We should catch em!"

"Yes. We'll make it our pets. A couple of gods on leashes! But let's proceed sensibly. We must pummel them to the brink of death. But what SHOULD we name em...?"

* * *

Some members of the team were currently at the Mess Hall. Eating at a table was Ike with Takumi, Roy, Alm, Tom Hana and John who was telling a story.

"So, we get blasted out of the Liberty and as our luck would have it we landed in a bunch of trees."

Takumi, Roy, Alm and Hana started chuckling.

"No wait, he ain't at the best part yet!" Tom snickered.

"And Robin's suddenly like "Hey, where's Lucina?" And we look around until we hear her say "Down here…"

"This is the best part!"

"And we see Lucina dangling by her cape which was caught in a tree branch."

Everyone in the table started laughing.

"You had some wild adventures huh?" Alm asked.

Just then Henry rushed in. "Guys, grab your weapons and come with me!"

"What's wrong?" Tiger Lilly asked from another table.

"Invisible soldiers have invaded the Deeprealm Corrin's kids are staying at! They need help!"

Everyone got up and left without hesitation.

* * *

Corrin cut down an archer. He then looked back to see Kana and Kamuri rammed down the last berserkers.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

They slammed their front legs into the ground and roared in rage.

"Kana! Kamuri, it's over!"

Both dragons slowly turned to Corrin.

Azura ran up to them. "Henry went to grab the others!"

"We finished off the enemy but Kana and Kamuri are still out of it!"

The dragons looked at them.

"PAPA…MAMA…"

"It's us you two." Azura said gently. "Please calm down…"

Suddenly two ropes flung over Corrin and Azura. Immediately they tightened over their waists right where their wrists were, keeping their arms t their sides.

"AHH!"

"What the-

Two more lassos flew over them and tightened around their ankles. Them two more flew over the dragons. One tightened around Kamuri's neck while the other wrapped around Kana's four legs.

Loyd and Lewelyn emerged from their hiding spots in the bushes.

"Got em! Loyd gloated as they pulled Kana and Kamuri's ropes.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Corrin asked, as he and Azura tried to pull their arms out.

"What's it look like? Taming some beasts!"

As Kana fell on her side, Kamuri started to choke.

"Stop it! You're hurting them!" Azura pleaded.

"Oh, hush! We'll deal with you later!"

"Or you'll deal with us now."

Loyd turned around to see Ike staring at him. The mercenary punched him in the face, knocking him back.

Henry ran from the bush and threw punched Lewelyn in the gut and while he was stunned he threw over his shoulder across the field.

Hana started to untied Azura while Tom took a knife and cut the ropes around Corrin. "Y'all okay there?"

"We're fine, but Kana and Kamuri…"

"RAAAAAAAH!"

The dragons yelled in rage and attacked the rest of the team wildly.

Loyd got up only for Ike to block his path.

"That dragon's mine! I'm going to name it Llizardface!"

The man ran at Ike with his Axe. Ike blocked the first hit with his sword before giving him a much harder punch in the face.

"Urrggh... So much for Llizardface."

The barbarian collapsed on the ground.

"Hmph. About as good at fighting as you are naming."

* * *

Lewelyn got up and looked at the rampaging Kamuri.

"That dragon belongs to me! I'm going to name it Lardbutt!"

He ran up and grabbed the other end of the rope, tied around Kamuri's neck. The dragon roared in pain.

"There ya go! Now be a good boy and-

The dragon then wacked him with his tail. Lewelyn was flung all the way across the field and into a tree.

"B-b-but, Lardbutt! I'll give you all the dragon treats you can...uurggh...ggh."

"Well, they're gone." Henry said.

"Good. Now can we do something about those two?" Hana asked.

"Azura, that song you tired to use on Robin, will it work here?" Ike asked.

"It should."

"Then do it now while one of them's tied!" Tom said, looking at Kana who strained against the rope binding her limbs.

"You are the ocean's grey waves…"

"Look out!"

As Kamuri stampeded towards Azura, Tom jumped onto his back. The dragon roared and bucked about with Tom hanging onto the rope for dear life.

"Whoa boy!"

"Destined to seek like beyond the shore just out of reach…"

"Not the kind of music I'd expect to listen to while watching dragon rodeo." John joked.

"Yet the waters ever change..."

Kana and Kamuri's thrashing started to slow down. As they did Tom jumped off.

"Flowing like time the path is yours to climb."

In a bright light they both reverted to their normal forms.

Corrin ran over his children. "Are they…?"

Henry untied Kana's limbs and checked her pulse. "She's fine."

"So's the boy." Tom said, examining Kamuri.

Takumi sighed as he looked at the damaged field around them. "Well, I've got to hand it to you Corrin. That apple didn't fall far from the tree."

* * *

Kana opened her eyes, with pain throbbing in her head. First thing she saw was the ceiling. Turning her head towards the sound of groaning she saw Kamuri lying next to her. From what she could tell they were lying on the couch at home.

"Kana? Kamuri?"

Both slowly sat up and saw their parents, looking at them. The team was sitting nearby.

"Whuh… whuh… What… What happened, Papa? I dreamed that I turned into a dragon!"

"Really? I had the same dream!" Kamuri said.

Everyone looked uneasily at each other.

"Yeah, funny story kid." Henry said.

"Yes, well… You did, Kana. Both of you." Corrin replied.

The twins looked at each other in surprise.

"We did? For real?"

"You look upset, Papa." Kamuri said. "I didn't mean to do it, I only wanted to protect you! But I'm small. And I felt… useless. Then I felt myself get so angry. I heard a roaring in my head… It got louder and louder, until I couldn't hear myself thinking anymore."

"I'm sorry. we didn't mean to turn into dragons. Are we in trouble now?" Kana asked sadly.

Corrin smiled and hugged them both. "No! Far from it. You've made me the happiest father in the world. I turn into a dragon too."

"What? Papa, you–?"

Azura walked up to them.

"Listen, Kana, Kamuri. I'm sorry that we haven't visited you enough to explain… But your papa keep his power in control by using very special stones. You must too. Or else the dragon within may take over. Don't be scared – you just need these stones." Azura then gave each of them a blue dragonstone. "Carry these with you always."

"Thank you. It's such a beautiful stone. I'll treasure it, Mama!" Kana smiled.

"But hey…now that we can turn into dragons… can we maybe travel with you?" Kamuri asked.

"I'm so sorry, Kana. But you're too young. And my world is too dangerous."

Both twins frowned.

"No, Papa? I guess I can wait longer…" Kana said disappointedly.

"Okay…but only if you promise to visit more often." Kamuri added.

"Oh… Of course. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to—

Henry cut in. "Ahem!"

"Er, I promise—that's all. And I'll be sure to bring you both a nice gift next time I come."

"Yeah… All right, Papa." Kana said.

Corrin and Azura held their children close.

"Your mama and papa will always love you." Azura said.

"Be good, you two, and you keep hanging on to those stones!" Corrin added.

The two got up to leave. But the team just got in front of the door by the time they heard little feet run towards them.

"No, WAIT!"

Both twins grabbed Corrin and Azura's legs.

"Kana, Kamuri, we have to go. A lot of people are depending on your papa and mama."

"I… I know! That's why we have to go with you!" Kamuri retorted. "I'm depending on you too… to come back!"

"And we never know if you'll… if you'll… If you'll DIE and never come back! What if I grow old enough to leave here, but by then you're gone?" Kana sobbed.

Corrin and Azura looked at each other in concern. They looked back to their friends, but they only had confused and unsure expressions of their own.

Finally, Corrin knelled to his crying children.

"Kana, I'm only trying to protect you! But if that's how you feel… If it's agony for you being here? That's the last thing I want. Maybe…"

Corrin paused for a moment before he sighed.

"All right. You're coming."

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" Azura asked.

"Why not? With their new powers, they might be safer with us."

"It might be better now that our enemy knows they're here." Henry said.

"How did they know to look here anyway?" John asked.

Azura looked down. "They were after them…because of me."

"You? What did you do?" Takumi asked.

"I cannot say."

"What?"

"At any rate we need to explain all of this to our friends. You need to say good-bye to yours." Corrin said.

"What, we get to come with you? Really?" Kamuri asked.

"Yes, really. But, Kana, it's a different world out there. It's not a game – it's scary. I'll look after you. Still, are you sure you're grown-up enough for this?"

"Well…we're only little kids."

"Maybe, but we're old enough to be dragons. And papa's one too." Kana chirped.

"Heh. In the blood I see." Ike smirked.

"I guess there's a lot we should catch up about." Azura smiled.

"Yes! I can't wait! Papa, Mama, I have to say one more thing before we leave." Kana said.

"What's that?" Corrin asked.

"Rrrghg rawrgghh rrrh!"

"What was that?" Azura giggled.

"That's dragon for "I love you"!

Everyone shared a laugh. Things were truly going to get more lively in the army.

* * *

The blue haired singer stared into his reflection at a lake. Next to him was a white Pegasus. He soothed his mount quietly when his friends approached behind him.

"Hey, uh…we were checking out Corrin and his friends." The brown-haired swordsmen said.

"Yes?"

"They went the Deeprelm."

The singer looked back at them. "What? It's earlier then what happened before."

"That's not all." The pink-haired swordswoman said. "Apparently Corrin and Azura had twins."

"Twins?"

"Yeah…named Kana and Kamuri."

"What?! They didn't-Then does that mean I'll…disappear?"

"Unlikely." The hooded boy said. "If that were to be the case, it would have happened by now. True, our appearance here could have affected the course of events. But it's possible that this was meant to happen here. There are many potential timelines after all. Some so similar it could take decades to find a difference. And some so different you would never think it possible unless you saw it."

The singer looked onto the distance.

"I'm sure your safe." The boy said. "Don't worry…Shigure."

* * *

 **There's a twist I bet you didn't see coming! I don't think I need to explain this, but yes, Kamuri is indeed male Kana. And I think it was also fairly obvious that the other singer was Shigure, but at any rate next chapter is another Deeprealm, so I hope you look forward to it.**


	20. Chapter 20: Test of Trust

"Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Keep it going, Midori. One after the other. You'll get there! Hup, two—

A young girl with pink hair stopped in the middle of the forest trail. "But I do hope I'll be there soon. I wouldn't want to keep Father waiting. He's going to be so happy that I found the rare herb he wanted! Got it tucked nice and safe in my little bag here." The girl peeked into her bad to show some bright green herbs. She then, continued on ahead. "Hup, two, three— Aaaagh! Am I there yet? I've marched ALL the way from my Deeprealm to meet him! Hup, two, three—uh, hang on. What's that up ahead?"

Looking ahead she saw a young boy and a tall man in a cloak.

"Help me! Somebody! Anybody!"

"Shut up! Now empty your pockets like I told you—or I'll CUT 'em open. And I ain't too careful with my knife, if ya know what I mean."

"Leave me alone!"

Midori ran up to them. "Wh-what are you doing?! Pick on someone your own size!"

"What? Who said that?! Ha! Ain't you a li'l tater."

"Nuh-uh! I'm Midori, the biggest herb gatherer around! Now, do the adult thing and put down tour weapons, you...you... You pocket emptier!"

"What's that?! Ain't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders? Guess I'll just have to teach you to shut your yap."

"Huh? No!"

The man ran up to Midori. But he didn't do much before a shuriken and a dagger flew into his back.

"Gaaah!"

Kaze and Felicia ran in form the trees.

"Midori... I'm here. You're safe."

"Are you hurt Midori? Do you need me to heal you?"

"Father! Mother!"

"Urr, who—? Never mind. I'm gone. Got better pockets to empty." The cloaked man ran off.

Lucina soon caught up with them. "Is she alright?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"This is Lucina." Kaze said. "She's a friend of ours."

"Well, thanks a bunch! I hope you guys weren't too worried. I wasn't."

"Is that so? Then maybe do me a favor next time and be on time. I'll always worry. That's my job." Kaze said, patting his daughters head. "Well now. Have you gotten taller again? You're growing faster than bamboo!"

"Oh, yes! But it's time that's going by so fast in the Deeprealms. I'm an adult now—or at least more one than that brute was. Anyway, Father, I found the rare herbs you wanted! See? I've got them right here!"

Midori reached behind her.

"Er, hold on. They were right here. I had them just a moment ago!"

"Huh? Did you drop the herbs when that bandit approached you?" Felicia asked.

"Midori: Um...no! I'm sure I didn't drop them!"

"Hmm...then where are they? Let's just retrace your steps. They must have slipped through your fingers." Kaze said.

"No way. I'm sure I didn't misplace them. I was JUST holding the bag!"

"It must have been him." Lucina said, looking in the direction the bandit ran off in. "He must have took your bag before we got to you. I'll find him."

Lucina ran off towards the trees.

"Wait! You don't even know what it looks like! Wait here, Father! I'll find that guy and get the bag back."

Midori ran off after her.

"No, Midori. Wait!"

Midori ran into the trees and started searching. It was hard to see through all the trees, but she soon spotted something. A woman dressed in pink holding her bag.

"Um... Hey, you! Yes, YOU! With the bag! That's mine!"

"Eh? Sharp eye, kid. People don't usually see me when I'm tiptoeing around."

"Well, the fact is, I'm not a kid. I'm the biggest herb gatherer around! And you're running around with some pretty bad guys!"

"Well, if we're comparing facts, I am NOT with these barbarians. I travel among them. They make for a nice distraction while I do my work. No one even sees me walk amid the whole hairy, smelly horde of them! And who am I, you may ask? She who locates legendary riches! A genius! And explorer! I'm none other than Candace, the notorious treasure hunter!"

"Um, what? Does this have something to do with my bag? Explain yourself!"

"Leave it to Candace! I have explanations for every occasion! You see, I learned that the rare Dragon Herbs were hereabouts! As I've said, I am a treasure hunter. You had something I treasured. The rest is just math. Ergo, what's yours is now mine."

"Well, the fact is that I found those herbs first. You stole my bag!"

"Facts again? Then let me drop another fact on you. You took the herbs from this forest, didn't you? Wouldn't that make YOU a thief?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Then I'm not a thief either! I could stand here and complain about you dragging my name through the mud. But Candace is going to take the high road—and just say good-bye. You could try to take back your bag. But I'll warn you. I'm quick as a wink."

Candace disappeared into the trees.

"No, wait! I need those herbs for my father!"

Midori ran after her and soon came to a clearing in the trees. Four bandits were waiting for her.

"There she is, just like Candace said! Get her!"

"Why should we care about some brat?"

"Weren't ya listening? She's connected to Prince Corrin! Think of the ransom!"

"R-ransom? Get away from me!"

Midori backed up into a tree as the men approached.

"Yer, coming with us!"

Thwunk

"GAH!"

An arrow hit the man in the front before Lucina rushed to Midori's side.

"Stay back."

"Lucina?"

"Another one? Fine. More bodies more ransom pay."

The bandits circled Lucina as she drew her Falchion. "Come on then! Face me and my sword."

* * *

Robin paced tirelessly. "I knew I should have gone with her. They were supposed to meet with us nearly a half hour ago."

"Perhaps they're simply running late." Chrom said.

"That's not like Kaze." Corrin said.

"And certainty not like Lucina." Severa added.

The four of them waited in the briefing room.

"I've had it. I'm going after them." Robin said.

"Hold it. We need you here to plan out our next move." Corrin said.

Robin growled.

"I'll go." Severa said standing up.

"What?"

"Lucina's my friend. I worry about her too you know."

"Alright." Chrom said. "We're counting on you."

"See if Camilla will go with you." Corrin said.

"Over my dead body she will." Robin sneered.

"What? Come on!"

"You expect me to trust my wife's well being to the Nohrian that tried to murder us?" Robin asked. "Would you throw Azura into a bear cave? I don't trust her."

"Seconded." Chrom said.

"What's wrong with you two?!" Severa asked.

"Nothing. We just chose not to trust the country that invaded us!"

"Felicia's a Nohrian and you trust her!"

"Because Felicia showed that she wouldn't go as far as to kill her sister for someone else's objectives." Robin retorted. "For all we know Camilla's simply waiting for a chance to kill us off for Garon!"

"I will do nothing of the sort."

Everyone then noticed that the princess in question was standing at the door.

"Camilla? How long have you been standing there?" Corrin asked.

"Long enough darling. And as for you two, I won't say it's unreasonable not to trust me after what happened, but you CAN trust Severa and Corrin's judgment. They are two of the sweetest people I ever meet. Don't let my existence hinder how much you care for them."

Robin and Chrom simply stared at her.

"Either way I just want to make this clear: My allegiance is with Corrin. Not the man who REALLY attacked your home and kidnapped little Morgan."

She turned around to leave when she heard someone call her.

"Camilla."

She turned around to see Chrom. "Maybe, Henry was right about us letting what happened change us."

Robin turned to him. "You're not seriously-

"We can at least give her a chance to prove that she's trustworthy."

"Oh? And how would I do that?" the princess asked.

* * *

Lucina panted as more bandits surrounded her. Midori cowered behind her.

"Still got some fight left girl? Take her down!"

One of them rushed Lucina who countered the sword strike and slashed into his chest. She blocked an axe from the next only for him to kick her into a tree.

"AGH!"

Lucina tried to stand up when an arrow got her in the shoulder.

"AHH!"

The men slowly closed in on her. Midori ran to Lucina.

"Are you alright?! If only I had my bag! All my tonics are in it!"

"Ngh…Midori…run…"

"R-run?! Where?!"

Lucina looked up as one of them held his sword above her.

" _Why now…Robin…Father…Morgan…I'm sorry…"_

The bandit stopped at the sound of a loud roar. Everyone looked up to see two wyverns closing in on them from the sky. The bandits scattered as Camilla and Beruka's mounts came down as they started their assault. Severa jumped off of Beruka's wyvern and ran to Lucina.

"Lucina, are you alright?!"

"S-Severa?"

The girl grabbed the arrow. "Hang on. This will hurt a little."

Lucina winced as it was pulled out of the wound. When she looked up the all bandits were either killed by the surprise attack or running for their lives.

"That takes care of that." Camilla said, petting her mount.

"Who are you?" Midori asked.

"I'm Severa. One of Lady Camilla's retainers alongside Beruka here. And your Kaze's daughter, right?"

"Yeah. My name's Midori."

"I'm sorry." Lucina said. "We let that thief get away."

"What thief?" Beruka asked.

"Some crazy lady named Candice took my bag." Midori sniffled. "And I finally found those Dragon Herbs…"

"Oh, my. What a wicked person this must be to make such a sweet thing cry." Camilla said. "Such a naughty thing should be punished."

"How? She can be anywhere." Lucina asked.

"Climb on. Our wyverns will find her."

Severa and Midori got on Beruka's wyverns while Lucina climbed on Camilla's. Once everyone was on, they took for the skies.

"What are you doing here?" Lucina asked.

"Looking for you, obviously." Severa replied. "You were gone for a while."

"And what of them?" the princess asked, referring to Camilla and Beruka.

"Your father told me to think of this as a test to prove that I can be trusted." Camilla replied. "Despite what you're thinking, I am on your side. Make no mistake. I'm well aware that this doesn't make up for what happened to your daughter. I know it will take more. Much more."

Lucina needed a minute to process what she was hearing before she spoke. "No. You saved my life. Maybe you can be trusted. Perhaps it is wrong to judge you by who your father is…"

Camilla smiled at her. "I do hope I can earn your trust."

"As do I."

"There she is!" Midori pointed to the woman hiding into the trees below.

"Lucian and I can do this!" Severa said.

Both girls jumped down and landed right in front of the thief as she tried to take off.

"You have nowhere to run!" Lucina said.

"Oh? Caught up with Candace, did you? Well done. But I'll warn you. I'm strong as an oak!"

The woman brought out a bow and fired a arrow at Lucina. Severa rushed in and blocked it. She then charged in to attack Candice, who jumped back, but Lucina followed up and slashed her bow in half. Lucina and Severa smirked as they both gave Candice a kick in the gut knocking her to the ground.

As Camilla and Beruka landed, Lucina and Severa smiled to each other.

"I'm not going to lie. I almost forgot how well we worked together." Severa said.

"I didn't. But I certainty missed fighting alongside you."

Camilla approached Candace as Midori took her bag back. "Yes!"

"You caught Candace? You defeated Candace? Who ARE you?!"

"You won't need to worry about that anymore darling." Camilla smiled, holding up her axe. "Die now."

Lucina grabbed her arm. "Wait. Those men that attacked us said you told them Midori was connected to Corrin. How did you know?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a treasure hunter! I don't care about those-

Camilla looked at her retainers. "Oh Beruka."

The ridder's wyvern grabbed Candice in it's talons and lifted her high above the ground. The woman screamed as she ascended. Once they finally stopped Beruka looked down at her. "Tell us now. Or dropping you from here will be the least painful thing that will happen to you on the last day of your life."

"Okay, okay! I'll tell!"

Beruka brought the wyvern back to the ground before dropping her.

"Who told you about Corrin?" Lucina demanded.

"Some weirdo came along! They said if I got those bandits to attack the kid, I could keep the herbs she found and offered me a lot of gold! How could I say no!?"

"Describe them." Camilla said.

"They looked like-

THWUNK

Before Candice could say anymore, an arrow flew into her neck, killing her. Everyone drew their weapons and backed away. They then saw a familiar man to the left. The one with the blue uniform and the eagle shaped mask.

"You again!" Lucina growled.

The man stared at them before disappearing in a bright light.

"Who IS that guy?!" Severa asked.

"I wish I knew…"

"Could he be the one who informed Candice of Midori?" Camilla asked.

"W-well, I'm just glad that's over. I wasn't sure we were going to get the herbs back!" Midori said, trying to recompose herself.

"Midori!"

Kaze and Felicia emerged from the trees.

"Oh, Midori, are you hurt? Please tell me they didn't hurt you!" The maid said, hugging her.

"Don't scare us like that. Running off on me? I was terrified! All of this, just for those herbs? We could have gathered more. They're not worth the risk of losing you. So never do that again!"

"But I just— Ugh, you don't understand! Those herbs grow here only once every year!" Midori said. "And you don't realize the true value of those herbs anyway. Those herbs can make wishes come true!"

"Huh? Is that true Kaze?" Felicia asked.

"If so it's the first I've heard of it. I knew they were useful, but they can actually grant wishes?"

"Well the fact is...the herbs can help make one specific wish come true. My wish, in fact—to prove my usefulness to you, Father. So, I can stay here!"

"Midori, we still could have waited for the herbs to grow back. This was risky."

"Don't you realize?! A year here would be FOREVER in my Deeprealm! And I just can't wait THAT long to prove my usefulness again! I...I...hate it there, away from you!" the girl sobbed.

Kaze and Felicia looked at each other in concern before turning back to their girl

"I'm sorry that I've put you through all of this, Midori. It was only for your safety. But it seems that you're more than old enough to make your own choices. Forgive me for not realizing what you were going through much earlier." Kaze soothed.

"Of course, time is more fleeting in the Deeprealms. I planned to visit as often as I could, since days here would be much longer for you. I am dearly sorry for putting you through such loneliness."

Midori looked up hopefully as her parents smiled.

"Come along, Midori. From now on, we walk together in life. No more Deeprealms for you." Felicia smiled.

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely. Right Kaze?"

"Of course! I'll just go let our comrades know that you'll be joining us."

"Midori hugged her parents. "Thank you! Now, see? I was right about the power of these herbs! My greatest wish is coming true!"

"Let's go, Midori. We have a lot to catch up about." Kaze said.

"I want to know everything about how you spent your time your Deeprealm." Felicia said. "We've missed out on so much. Tell us about it all—and don't leave out a single day."

"Yes, Mother. That will surely keep us busy for at least a few years!" Midori chirped.

Kaze turned to his friends as they left. "Thank you for protecting Midori."

"What are you doing here Lady Camilla?" Felicia asked.

"Corrin, Robin and Chrom got worried so we went to check up on you."

"Oh? Gee, I hope we didn't cause you trouble."

"Of course not. Besides, I had other reasons to come here."

She smiled to Lucina who smiled back. Maybe they could get along with each other after all.


	21. Chapter 21: A Sweet Suprise

Subaki walked alongside his Pegasus, alongside him was Robin, Chrom, Saizo and Mozu.

"All right, we're just a stone's throw from the Deeprealm. You must be looking forward to seeing your son again, Saizo."

The ninja said nothing.

"Hmm. I'd swear you look even surlier than usual, Saizo. What's wrong?"

"Ah, just concerned about whether my son is getting the training he needs. He's sixth in a line of Saizos. The firstborn men in our family always take the name. And with the name Saizo comes great expectations. If his training has failed him, my son will be a subpar Saizo. I can't have that. He's much older since last, I saw him. I have a fairly severe test in mind."

"Where do you stand on this?" Robin whispered.

Mozu just followed the trail. "I tried to talk him out of this but Saizo insisted our son followed his family tradition. I just hope he doesn't go and push him to hard…"

Saizo stopped in front of the group. "Hmm? People. Ahead."

Robin squinted to see a group of people. One of them with orange hair and a headband caught his eye. "Wait…is that Gaius?!"

The leader of the group, Funke, a man with white hair looked down at the young man.

"What? You refuse your mission? That reeks of treachery. Reconsider, child."

"Not happening. You could double my cut, and I'd still refuse. I'm out."

Saizo ran up to them. "What in all the bitter hells are you doing here, Son?!"

"And now you too?! If this ain't the brown sprinkles on my sundae..."

Funke just noticed the ninja and his friends approach. "What?! You know this boorish blackguard, Asugi?"

"Yup. Sorta." The man shrugged.

"Did he just call you Asugi?" Saizo asked. "What's the meaning of this, Saizo? You have the proud honor of taking MY name, as I took that of my father! You were born a Saizo. You will die a Saizo. That is our family's custom. Besides, who is this fool?"

"Huh? As always, you don't know your head from a hole in the ground. Get lost."

"No, no, no, Asugi, Don't be so rude." Funke said. "He and his friends are our guests! Uninvited, yes. But they can't leave our little party now. They can, in fact, help you fulfill your obligations at this fine affair!"

Saizo glimpsed back at the thief "Hmm? Obligations? What does he mean by that, Saizo?"

"This spoiled guttersnipe wants to abandon our happy family. And right before we're about to break into a manor that will make us fabulously rich. Tsk! Youth, these days."

"Break into a manor? Are you a thief now? You work for this powdered cretin?"

"Ha! That's my business." Asugi spat.

"I expect more out of you. You shirk your duties as a firstborn Saizo? Sixth in the line?! And you think I won't make that my business?"

"What a crock. Saizo this?! Sixth that?! You can take your name and- Well, you know."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't take orders." Asugi growled. "Not from you. Not from anyone. You care about your dumb name more than you've ever cared about me. It's my life. I'll live as I please. See ya."

With that he fled into a nearby temple.

"See ya?! No one gets away from me. Not over my dead-

Funke stepped in front of Saizo. "No, no, no! Now that my Asugi has fled, let's have no more departing bodies. At least, not until I make you pay for driving off my talented associate."

"What's my damned son gotten us into?!"

"Elwind!" Robin sent a gust of wind that knocked Funke and his cronies over.

"Go after him, Saizo." Chrom said. "We will handle this."

"Ah, more guests!" Funke laughed as he dropped the white rose in his hand, to reach for his bow. "Well then, let me extend my invitation to you... An invitation—to die!"

Saizo meanwhile ran into the temple. He looked up to see Asugi on top of a pillar.

"That's it. Last chance, Son! Get back here."

"Whoops, sorry! Can't hear you! See ya never, old man!"

Asgugi then leapt to the next nearby pillar in a flash.

Mozu hurried inside and caught up to Saizo.

"Did you find him?"

"Damn that kid. We have to catch up with him before he gets away!"

Saizo jumped up to the pillar and hurried after the boy.

"Wait! I can't jump…that high…" Mozu sighed to herself. "Is this going to happen every time the three of us spend time together?"

* * *

Funke fired arrow after arrow at Subaki as he flew across the air.

"Hold still! Proper gusts shouldn't be moving around when their host is treating them!"

Chrom cut through a Diviner before kicking over a samurai.

"Why is it that the only good help leaves me?" Funke sighed shooting arrows at the prince.

"I'm willing to bet it's you." Chrom said, slicing each arrow in mid air.

Funke slowly backed away as he approached. "S-stay away frome me! You're not going to kill me!"

"Your right. I'm not."

"Huh?"

Subaki flew down and put his lance through the man. "That's a job for the perfectionist!"

Funke dropped his bow as he fell. "No... I can't! Not like this! I wanted so such more..."

* * *

Asugi dashed down towards the entrance to the temple again. Saizo started to catch up. He jumped to tackle him, but the Asugi jumped out of the way.

"Damn it!" The ninja growled from the floor.

"Ha! Tought me all your tricks when I was a kid old man!" Asugi said as he ran outside. "I know each and every one by heart!"

Asugi then spotted a piece of candy on a patch of grass. "Well lookie here! My luck's beginning to turn!" He ran up to grab it. But as soon as he stepped on the patch it sank in.

"AAAAAAAH!"

As Asugi hit the bottom of the pitfall, he groaned looking up to see Robin and Mozu.

"You may know his tricks, but not any of mine." Robin smirked.

"S-sorry, Asugi!" Mozu said. "But I'm not nary as fast as your father or you. This was the only way…"

"Oh, and here I though Morgan was being original with that pitfall she tried to use." Chrom said as he approached.

"How do you think I spotted it right away?" Robin asked.

"Why were you carrying candy with you anyway?"

"Call it planning ahead. Never know when **our** sugar loving thief will run wild."

Saizo soon caught up.

"Leave me alone, will ya?!" Asugi growled.

"Never. Now tell me, why did you take up with such low creatures?"

Asugi sat down as he spoke. "Gotta do something to satisfy my sweet tooth. Besides, you got it all wrong. Or half wrong. Just before you showed up, I told Funke that I didn't want any part of this. When he hired me, he failed to say my job was to sneak in and off the owner."

The others turned to each other.

"I'll steal anything that's not nailed down. But murder—like that? Nah. Crosses a line. And there's NO price he could pay me to do that. Got my pride, I guess."

"Do you?" Saizo asked.

Asugi looked up at his father. "What now, genius? You gonna lock me up in my Deeprealm?"

Saizo stayed as still as a statue for the next few seconds. Mozu watched him nerviously.

"...No. You're free to go."

Asugi gave his father a confused expression as he dropped a rope down to him.

"What's that again?"

"You heard me. You're no longer the sixth in a proud succession of Saizos... You deserve to be Asugi."

"Wasn't expecting that..." Asugi said grabbing the rope. "But, wait, is this some sort of trick?"

"No trick. The whole point of being called Saizo is to live up to the honor. You...have a sense of honor. In your own way. So, go."

"Dad..."

"Oh, "Dad" now, is it? Good-bye. Enjoy your life."

'...Whatever. I wasn't asking for permission. But if it IS my life? I'm coming with you." Asugi said as he climbed out.

"What? Kid, you make my head hurt."

"Yeah, I do that. But if I'm off the hook for all this Saizo junk... I think I'd like to tag along with you. Could learn a thing or two. And maybe I can fix that sourpuss face of yours while I'm at it. Ever heard of candy?"

"Candy? Don't tell me that's been a sucker in your mouth this whole time. I thought you were chewing on a blade of grass like some kind of tough guy."

"We'll go tell the others." Chrom said as he Robin and Subaki walked on ahead.

"Mmm, candy. Yeah, no—I'm all about the sweet stuff. 'Specially if it's on a stick. Suckers. Peppermint sticks. Candy apples. But only if they're really tiny apples. You could say I'm a connoisseur. That's why I steal." Asugi said reaching into his pocket. "Good stuff's expensive. You're gonna love it."

"No. I don't eat sweets." Saizo replied.

"Ha! Yeah, obviously. And that's why your face is stuck that way."

"I'll take one." Mozu said gleefully.

"Maybe I'll try just one. I mean, since you worked so hard to pay for it all." Saizo admitted. "Hmm. Asugi, if you manage to not wind up a victim of your own foolishness...You might make me half-proud of you."

"Huh? Well, if we're getting all touchy-feely here... I'm hoping you're half the Saizo you think you are, Dad. Otherwise I may live to regret this."

"Unbelievable." Chrom groaned.

"This is starting to get ridicules." Robin sighed.

"What is?" Subaki asked.

"First, we meet your daughter who looks, sounds, and acts just like our friend Cordelia." Chrom said. "Now there's this guy who is an exact copy of Gaius."

"Well, fancy that. I guess the gods have a strange sense of humor."

"Either that..." Robin sighed. "Or someone is being really damn lazy."

"Oh, well. It could be worse." Chrom smirked to his friend. "At least there isn't a Tharja copy around here."

"Don't even JOKE about that!"

* * *

Xander walked down the halls of the castle. He had just received orders from his father and had a mission to tend to.

"I hear you're leaving?"

He looked to his left to see his brother. "Oh, Leo. Forgive me, I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry. I approached you."

"Well, as you asked, yes we have received reports of rebel activity. I'm off to teach them their place."

"I hear Corrin was spotted in Nohr. There may be a chance you'll run into him."

"Possibly."

"Listen there's…something I need to tell you. It's about the time I encountered him in Izumo…As you know, I was forced to retreat."

"Leo, there was nothing else you could do. You were severely outnumbered and-

The prince rose a hand. "Brother, please…let me finish. You see…I encountered a man there. He had black hair and a white coat. Corrin must have meet him sometime after he betrayed us."

"Yes?"

"I…don't think he was Hoshidan…but her resents father for some reason…and he…well…when I said I was a prince of Nohr he…The wrath in his eyes…the power of his magic…Loth as I am to say it…I've never been so…afraid."

Xander watched as Leo held his head down in shame. "Is…is he really that powerful?"

"Yes. Brother…you might think I'm mad to say this but…I don't think this is an enemy even you can defeat…if you see him…promise me you won't fight him."

Xander looked back down the hall. "I know you mean well Leo. But if he is as strong as you say, I cannot allow him to roam free to threaten Nohr. Besides, I shall not fall to some madman."

He was about to leave when Leo grabbed his shoulder. "Brother please! The Nohrian army will collapse without you! And Elise and I…we need you as well!"

Xander was taken aback. He had never seen Leo so afraid. He sighed and gently took Leo's hand of his shoulder. "If I see this man…I'll be careful. I may not see Corrin or his friends in general. But I will return Leo. That I can promise you."

He then walked away.

Leo stood there alone. "Promise me brother."


	22. Chapter 22: Dusk vs Dawn

**Okay, we are done with child recruiting for the time being, back to the main plot! For those who have forgotten, we recently recruited Queequeg, Camilla, and her retainers. Now Corrin and his friends continue their search for Ryoma.**

* * *

Everyone stared at the ruins of the town in front of them. Marth saw no living beings. Only signs of destruction. "Good gods…This is horrible."

"...What happened here?" Camilla asked. "Cyrkensia is in ruins!"

Corrin walked past a ruined shop. All structures in the area were torn apart. "It looks like a war zone..."

"But Cyrkensia has never been a target before..."

"Something must have changed while we were in Hoshido. Hmm? Do you hear that? Someone's coming!"

Henry noticed three figures stumble in their direction. Two of them had animal ears and tails. The third one, he recognized right away. "Lion?!"

"Captain!" Lion was helping a man like creature that resembled a wolf walk. Next to him was another that looked like a fox.

"Another member of your team?" Alm said. "Er…he's certainty…uh…"

"I know, I know, but don't worry he's a nice guy." Henry assured as Tin Man and Dorothy ran up to them.

"Lion, thank goodness you're alive!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. But we need to get these two to a medic!"

"No…You...You all should run...Run away..." the fox-like man said.

"It's not safe here...Get away...while you can." The wolf man weakly added.

Sakura slowly walked up to get a closer look at them. "Wah! They have...tails?"

Camilla looked sadly at the wounded beings. "These poor creatures...they've been horribly injured. Princess Sakura, could you tend to them?"

"Oh! Y-yes! I'll heal them right away!"

"I'll help too!" Dorothy said.

The girls held up their rods. With a few small chants and a glowing light surrounding the men their wounds slowly started to heal.

The wolf creature slowly straightened himself up. "Hey... My wounds are fading away...I feel like a whole new person!"

"Me too! This is wonderful! Thank you very much, kind ladies! I'll be sure to repay you someday!"

"Please don't worry—it was nothing. I'm glad you're both feeling better." Sakura replied.

"How did the two of you get hurt, anyway?" Azura asked. "This town is in ruins; were you part of the battle?"

"No, we were here to visit." The fox replied. "We only arrived a little while ago. But things have been strange the whole time we've been here... For no reason at all, areas of the town have just been...falling apart. What you see now wasn't the result of any fighting at all!"

"I'm sorry, what?" John asked.

"But...that's impossible." Azura said.

"It's the truth! Buildings and plazas just started to crumble for no reason. We tried our best to reinforce things, but as soon as we started to help... We were attacked by...some sort of invisible forces." The wolf said.

"I can vouch for them." Lion said. "Everything started crumbling around us. I was able to save these two and hide them from the rampage."

"Invisible forces?" Azura asked.

"That can only mean one thing." Roy growled.

Takumi ran up to the others. "Everyone, listen up! We have to get moving! Ryoma and Prince Xander are fighting on the outskirts of town!"

"What?! Ryoma and Xander are here?" Corrin asked. "Let's go! We have to stop them!"

"Hey, wait. Who are you allied with, anyway? Nohr? Hoshido? Looking at you all, I'd say both... But that doesn't seem very likely." The wolf said.

"No, that's right. We're from both kingdoms, but we aren't with ether one. We're people trying to end this war."

"You're not with either side? Then...could we join you?"

"Are you sure? Our mission isn't an easy one. In fact, it's incredibly dangerous."

"That's fine. I normally don't like traveling with packs... But if you're going to end this war, then I feel like we should help. Right, Kaden?"

"Yep! Of course, we should!" the fox chirped. "We gotta repay these kind people somehow. Plus, this town is a great place. The people are really welcoming to us shapeshifters. I'd happily fight for its safety!"

"Thank you, both of you. Oh! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. My name is Corrin."

"I'm Kaden! As you can see, I'm from the most beautiful race in the world, kitsune! I can transform into a giant fox if I use a beaststone!"

"And I'm Keaton, leader of a race known as the wolfskin. I transform into a wolf when I use a beaststone."

"Huh, a fox and a wolf? Sounds like you'll be a great help to us. All right, everyone, follow me. We have to get Xander and Ryoma to stop fighting!"

Corrin was about to run ahead when he felt a tug on his cape, that made his slip and fall. "Ah!"

He looked over to see Ike gripping his cape. "Hold it Corrin."

"We need to get over there!" Corrin said standing up.

"So, you can talk to them again?" John asked. "Last I checked, that didn't work well the first time."

"Before you go running off to confront, three armies at once, maybe we should think of a plan." Robin said.

"But if I don't do something soon- wait, three?"

"Kaden and Keaton told us all we need to know." Azura said. "Cyrkensia started to fall apart all on its own. Usually, no one would even begin to believe this sort of fairy tale. But we have firsthand experience with an invisible force bent on destruction."

"Are you talking about the invisible soldiers from—

"Yes. But neither side knows to look for the real enemy. It's only natural that they'd blame one another in this situation."

"So, their, from this "Invisible Kingdom" you've been telling us about?" Califia asked.

"Indeed. Our first order of business is to take them out before stopping those armies."

"I have a plan." Robin said. "First we need to make sure Prince Xander and Prince Ryoma don't get anywhere near each other. That way we can focus on the enemy."

"Then we need to send someone to distract each of them…" Roy replied.

"To take them on we're going to need some very skilled warriors." Camilla said.

"I'll do it." Ike said.

"I'll help too." Alm added.

"Alright." Robin said. "But remember, you can't kill them."

"We got it." Ike said replied.

"Which one do you want?" Alm asked.

"I'll take the Nohrian Prince. You deal with the Hoshidan."

"Done."

Takumi turned at Alm. "Hey, I got an idea. Alm, when you see Ryoma challenge him to signal combat."

"What do you mean?"

"Our father was an honorable samurai. He accepted any challenge to one on one combat. And he would never let anyone assist him not mater how dire the situation. Ryoma strongly respects his sense of honor and follows his footsteps. If you challenge him, he won't let anyone intervene."

"Sounds good." Alm replied. "The last thing I need to worry about is holding off someone as strong as Prince Ryoma with the whole Hoshidan army coming at me at the same time."

"I'll keep an eye on them just in case." Celica said.

"I'll go too." Takumi said. "I don't think they know I'm with Corrin yet. I might be able to convince the others to pull back if you keep Ryoma busy."

"We need someone to distract the rest of the Nohrian army for Ike." Roy said.

"You just leave that to us, right Kaden?" Keaton asked.

"You bet!"

"I will be your shield as well." Marth declared.

"Alright." Henry said. "The rest of us will spread out and start looking for the enemy. Let's move out!"

Just as everyone started to leave Severa stopped Chrom, Lucina and Robin. "Guys, wait."

"What's up?" Robin asked.

"If prince Xander is around Inigo should be nearby too."

"Inigo? Really?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah. He's one of his retainers."

"Interesting…" Robin said.

"We should be able to convince him to join us."

"Actually…I have a better idea. Tom!"

The scout hurried up to them. "Yup?"

"I think we may have a man on the inside of Nohr…I have a one man job for you but it's extremely dangerous."

"Now ya got my attention! Whatchya need?"

* * *

In the plaza Ryoma stood in front of an army of Hoshidans. Not far from them Xander stood with his Nohrian troops.

"Nohrian Prince! Explain this madness! Nestra was neutral territory until Nohr decided to attack! How can you stoop this low?!"

"How dare you spit lies! Hoshido is the invader, not Nohr! I won't forgive you for destroying this peaceful town! You Hoshidan scum use such cowardly tactics."

"Silence! Why won't you just admit that this was all your doing?"

"Hmph. This will get us nowhere. I have no more words left for you. Attack! Destroy the Hoshidan army!"

The Nohrian troops began to charge.

"So be it. If they want a fight we'll give them one! Charge!"

The Hoshidans began their attack as well. Just as when he was about to draw his own weapon, Ryoma heard a voice.

"Prince Ryoma!"

The samurai looked behind him to see Alm approach. "Who are you boy? What business do you have with me at this time?"

"You stand before no boy High Prince." Alm said drawing Falchion. "I am Albein Alm Rodolph! Heir to the throne of Rigel! And I challenge you to signal combat!"

"…Very well." Ryoma replied as he drew his weapon and stepped forward. "Under Hoshidan customs no one is to interfere with this duel under any circumstances!"

"Yes sir!" The troops saluted.

Elsewhere Xander drew his sword as his troops began to march. Suddenly a blade of wind knocked him off his horse and in between two buildings.

A man with grey hair was the first to react. "Lord Xander! Whoa!" A hand grabbed the young man and pulled him into an alley.

Out of it Ike, Kaden and Keaton ran out in their beast forms and attacked the soldiers.

"M-monsters!"

"Look out!"

As the bearskin began their assault, Ike ran after Xander who climbed out of the rubble.

"Damn…an ambush. You Hoshidans know how to test my patience."

"I am no Hoshidan Xander. I've come to stop you." The mercenary replied.

"Watch how you speak to royalty! You stand before the crowned prince of-

"Save it for someone who actually cares."

"What?!"

"You and your father's actions tell me that he's not worthy of wearing a crown! And if you think following him like a dog makes you the model prince Nohr deserves then you're sorely mistaken!"

"You…!" Xander charged at his opponent.

In the alley the white-haired man turned around. "Who the-

"You always were easy to catch off guard Inigo."

The man looked in shock.

"C-Chrom?! Robin! Lucina! And Selena?! What are you doing here?!"

"Sorry, but here's no time to explain all the details." Robin said. "We need you to help us. Being a soldier of Nohr you're the only one we can turn to…it's about Morgan."

"Morgan?"

Lucina gave Inigo a pendant. Specifically, the one Zolo had.

"Th-this is the pendant I gave Morgan for her birthday! What happened to her?!"

"King Garon invaded Ylisse." Chrom replied. "They kidnapped her."

Inigo's eyes went the widest they've ever been. "WHAT?!"

"Judging by your shocked response, I assume you don't know where they might be keeping her…"

"No…It can't be…why would King Garon…"

"I know it's hard to believe Inigo, but it's true." Severa said. "That's why we need to talk to you. You're close to Prince Xander, the second highest in command next to King Garon. You should be able to figure out where they're holding her."

"I…Alright. I'll try."

Robin then looked behind him. "Tom, here will help you out."

The young man stepped in. "Howdy!"

"He's one of our best scouts. Once this battle is over, sneak him back to the castle. From there you need to find out about Morgan's location. After that, tell Tom and he'll find her and free her."

"I understand."

"Alright, we need to go." Robin said.

"Wait!" Just as they were about to leave, when Inigo called them. "You…you still trust me? Even after I left?"

It took Robin a moment to reply. "I still have a bone to pick with you for leaving Morgan. You broke her heart, you know. But I know that you love her. You wouldn't leave without a good reason. And more importantly you're our only hope."

"Oh…"

"You sound surprised." Lucina said.

"I was kind of expecting you two to chew me out."

"Nah. We'll save that for Morgan." Robin replied with a grin.

Inigo smiled as they left. "Yes, I suppose I'm in for a earful from her, aren't I?"

"So how are ya gonna get me to the castle?" Tom asked.

"Uh…"

* * *

As Alm and Ryoma clashed blades Scarlet and a few troops watched. "To think someone so young can hold their ground against Prince Ryoma…" one of them said. They then turned to the roar of Scarlet's wyvern as she boarded it. "Hey what are you doing?!"

"What you lot should be! We lose Ryoma we lose everything!"

"It is an insult to Hoshidan tradition to interrupt a-

"Tell that to a Hoshidan!"

Scarlet's wyvern took to the skies and flew towards Alm ready to dive bomb him. Suddenly a fireball hit her knocking her off balance. She and her wyvern were sent tumbling to the ground. "Ow…who the-

She looked up to see Celica, stand before her. "If you are determined to do Alm any harm…" she said as she raised a hand into the air. "Know that I will give it my all to protect him!" Five fireballs appeared above of her as she drew her Ladyblade.

"Heh...you look tougher than some of my recent opponents." Scarlet smirked as she got back on her mount. "It's a shame you're not on my side. Oh well, time to get to it! I think blood red would look great on you."

The troops watched the battle unfold.

"Another one?!"

"Should we help her?"

"Wait!" Takumi and his retainers appeared behind the troops.

"Prince Takumi! You're alive!"

"Yes. Kogero told us what happened. We came here as soon as we could."

"Your timing couldn't be better milord! Prince Ryoma and the leader of the resistance are fighting some new forces we cannot identify."

"It must be Corrin's. We can't rush into this battle wildly and get attacked by two fronts at once. Order the troops to fall back here and await further orders!"

"Yes sir!"

Takumi smirked to himself. _"There. That should hold off the Hoshidan army. Now it's up to the others to slow down Nohr and find the real enemy."_

* * *

Ike blocked Xander's Siegfried and pushed him back. In the distance a knight with blue hair started to move towards them. "Lord Xander! Hang on, I'm coming!"

Suddenly a lone man landed in front of her. She stopped her horse as she saw his back. "What the-

She saw Marth turn around. With the flip of his cape. "I am King Marth of Alteia." He said as he drew his sword. "For my brethren, I cannot afford to fail now!"

"Oh sweet! Finally, some half-decent opponents! I'm Peri, and I love a good fight to the death! Your death, specifically! Lord Xander will heap praise on me for doing you in."

* * *

Robin, Chrom and Lucina hurried down to the center of the plaza.

"They should be around here somewhere." Robin said.

"How can you tell?" Lucina asked.

"They would need to be positioned somewhere in between both army's, so they can keep tabs on them."

"Wait, look!" Chrom pointed to a barly visible berserker in purple aura. "There they are! Get them!"

"Thoron!" Robin shot a bolt of lightning at the axe wielder, killing him off immediately.

"Listen for the footsteps!" Robin said. "We won't be able to see them, but they're not sound proof!"

Lucina and Chrom closed their eyes and listened to the sound of feet rushing around them. Chrom cut down a samurai in half as he ran past him and Lucina thrusted Falchion behind her.

"Elwind!" Robin summoned green blades to slice the enemies around him. He spun and swung his hand, sending a larger green blade, destroying everything in front of him.

"Did we get them all?"

"I think so." Lucina replied.

"The bigger one looked like the commander." Chrom said. "This should slow down their attack. That was easy."

"Yeah." Robin said. "Too easy."

"What do you mean?"

BOOOM

And the sound of the large bang they looked to see a large tower next to them start to topple over.

"LOOK OUT!"

* * *

Lion, Felicia, Kaze, Midori and Dorothy watched the tower in the distance collapse. "What was that?!" The maid asked.

"The attack is getting worse." Kaze replied. "We need to put a stop to this soon."

"Wait…"

Everyone turned to Lion.

"What is it?" Midori asked.

"There's someone close by…"

"How can you tell?"

"Lions have better senses than humans." Dorothy replied.

"There!" Lion pointed to a building that the boy with the hood, was hiding behind.

"Robin?" Dorothy asked.

"No…that's the boy who rescued us at Fort Dragonfall!" Kaze replied.

"What's he doing here?" Felicia asked. "Hey!"

The man looked over in their direction before running away.

"Wait! Where's he going?!"

"I don't know, but he won't get away!" Dorothy said tapping her heels. Her slippers allowed her to dash on ahead and after the boy. It didn't take long for her to catch up and tackle him to the ground. "Gotchya! Now let's see who's behind that hood!" She pulled his cowl of and turned him around to see blue hair and…a mask. A butterfly shaped mask that covered his eyes. There were three thin lines carved from each side, most likely to see out of.

"Oh, come on! A disguise behind the disguise?! Really?!"

The blue-haired boy smirked. "Hey, it's paying off, isn't it?"

He kicked Dorothy off him and stood on his hands, before flipping back. The girl brought out her dagger when he charged in her direction.

"Look out!" He ran past her, drew a sword and thrusted it into the phantom solider attempting to ambush them.

As it faded away Dorothy got a good look at the sword. "Wait…isn't that the same sword Chrom and Lucina have?!"

The boy simply sheathed his blade.

"Who are you?"

"Would I be wearing both a mask and a cowl if I wanted you to know?" he asked pulling his hood up.

"What's going on? You're clearly a guy, so you can't be Morgan."

He turned to her direction in shock. "You know Morgan?"

"Well…not exactly. I know she's Robin and Lucina's daughter and that she was kidnapped by Nohr…Wait, how do you-

The boy gripped her by the shoulders. "Morgan is **here**?! She was kidnapped?! Where is she?!"

Dorothy was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "I-I don't know! They just told me Garon took her…"

"Dorothy!"

The girl looked to the right to see another solider. But before it could approach Lion knocked it over. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to- When she looked back the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Who in the world…?"

* * *

"Agh…" Robin lifted himself out of the rubble. As he did an unconscious Lucina slid off of him.

"Lucina?!"

He checked her breathing and was relieved to see she was alive. However, she clearly was shielding him from the falling structure.

He then noticed his best friend unconscious nearby. "Chrom!"

He put Lucina down gently, so he could hurry over to him. But he froze in mid step to see the whole town in ruins. Many homes destroyed. And he also saw the bodies of countless citizens.

"No…"

It reminded him of what he saw before coming to this world. The village Garon destroyed. More lives lost. The homes destroyed. The memories that would be forgotten.

"No…!"

Was this his fate? To see more innocents, die? How much longer did he have to fight? Was peace impossible after all?

"No more…" He growled as purple fames engulfed him. His eyes turned red.

Was he fighting for a lie?

"NO MORE!"

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, obvious Warriors quotes. Anyway, I thought Alm and Ike were the best choices to go against Ryoma and Xander, seeing how they can hold their own in one-on-one fights. And I hope you didn't forget what was going on with Robin, because it's showtime now!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Voices of Peace

Alm deflected Ryoma's blade before swinging downward. The prince blocked the blow and spun, aiming for Alm's torso, but the young emperor flipped backwards.

BAM

Both looked up to see a violent crackling in the sky. Dark clouds and red thunder filled the skies.

"What in the gods' names is this?!" Ryoma asked.

Alm looked around him. "This is just like what happened in Izumo…Oh, gods! Robin!"

* * *

Three men stood inside the town. Two of them were mages who blasted holes in buildings. The third was the purple haired man who Corrin and Azura spotted in the castle of Valla.

"Are you sure that will keep them down?" the mage with brown hair asked.

"Oh, come now, Valtome, a whole building collapsed on them! Not even those three could survive that!"

"I still think that was a mistake!" The purple haired knight said as he trampled a nearby stand. "We were ordered to keep him alive for our Lord!"

"By some coward who was obsessed by a different god before Slayde! And trust me, we cannot take chances by letting those Ylisseans live!"

"So, you **do** know them personally. Care to explain why that old freak cared so much for that hooded boy then?" Valtome asked.

"That doesn't matter now!"

"Watch your mouth when you speak to me snake!"

"Look who's talking! You want me to burn you alive!?"

"Ah!"

The three men looked inside to see three survivors hiding in a damaged house. A man a woman and their daughter were cowering near the fireplace.

"Well, well, well." Slayde laughed. "More sheep for the slaughter."

The family cowered as the men were about to step inside.

" **Hold it right there."**

They looked to their left to see Robin walk towards them. His coat was white and red again while his hair was black.

"What?! Impossible!" That fat mage cowered.

"Excellus…I should have known."

"How did you survive?!"

"It will take more than a coward like you to kill me…now tell me…why would you do this to Cyrkensia? It was a peaceful place before you painted it red. What you've done is unforgivable. What does it have to do with your master's goals?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Slayde laughed. "The more damage we do the more Hoshido and Nohr hate each other. Besides, the weak deserve to be erased."

"Now run along boy." Valtome said looking back at the family. "We've got ants to crush."

Robin held his hand in front of him. "If what you say is true…" His Leven sword flew into his hand. **"Then I'll erase you weak cowards where you stand! Prepare yourselves!"**

* * *

"AH!"

Celica was knocked over to the ground. She looked up in time to see Scarlet's wyvern come at her with it's sharp talons. She rolled away at it's legs smashed into the ground next to her. She got up panting heavily.

Scarlet was starting to wear down herself. "I was right... You're tougher than the usual misfits I've fought..."

Scarlet jumped of her mount and charged towards Celica.

The priest held her Lady Blade in front of her. "Ragnarock!"

A pillar of flames rose up and engulfed Scarlet. She stumbled down to the floor next to her, covered in smoke.

Celica dropped to her knees. "Hah…hah…is it over…?"

She heard a screech from her left and saw the wyvern rush in her direction.

" _N-No! Too weak…to move away…!"_

Celica braced for impact as the beast rammed into her. When she dared to open her eyes, she found herself on her back, trapped under one of its feet.

"Wha…ungh! I…can't move!" She tried to pry her arms loose to no avail. She planted her feet on the ground and tried to push it off her, with no success. "Hey! Let…me…go!"

"Heh…not happening."

She looked to see Scarlet smirk on the floor. "Just because you won…doesn't mean I'm…letting you go after Ryoma…"

Celica heard a crash as the wyvern laid down. It must have been as tired as the fighters.

"Gotta say…you're good girly. Really good."

Celia let her body slacken. "I want…to protect…my friends…"

"Heh…we got a lot in common…our good taste for example…"

Celica giggled herself before closing her eyes. _"So…tired…I don't know what's going on…all that lighting just now…is Robin alright? Is Alm alive? Everyone…please don't die…"_

* * *

"With this sword!"

Marth thrusted Falchion at Peri who fell off her horse.

"What? I looooooost... I won't forget this!"

Marth sheathed the blade before turning to a crashing sound. He saw Robin a fair distance away flipping over magic attacks and jumping back as Slayde swung his sword downward. The man's horse then kicked Robin into a wall.

"Arcwind!" Excellus shot a wind spell at him, bringing the structure down on top of him.

Robin growled from under the ruble.

"Ha! This is what you were worried about, Excellus?" Valtome asked. "What a joke!"

"Alright, now that that's dealt with…" Slayde turned back to the family inside.

"Daddy!"

Robin watched the girl hug her parents.

Something snapped inside him. Images of his scared daughter being pulled into a portal by Faceless rose up. Images of the men that took her from him.

"RrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAGH!" Robin rose up in a burst of purple flame. He floated slightly off the ground.

His three enemies looked in shock.

"Just DIE!" Slayde charged with his sword. As he did Robin swung the Levin sword cutting Slayde's blade in half.

"W-what?!"

" **My turn.** " Robin drew his Brave Sword in his other hand and cut Slayde's hand off.

"AGH!"

Robin then put his Levin sword into the ground and punched the stone floor with his fist, leaving a crack.

" **EXPERIATION!"**

Purple spikes rose from the ground, impaling Slayde in multiple places.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Once they faded he dropped to his knees. Robin walked up to him with both swords in hand and held them in a cross shape at his neck. "N-No! P-Please!"

" **Checkmate."**

Robin severed Slayde's head. It rolled onto the ground before evaporating with the rest of his body.

He then looked at Excellus and Valtome. "Who's next? Will you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness? Or do you long for death? The choice is yours."

* * *

Ike blocked Xander's horizontal swipe before jumping back.

"You're skilled, whoever you are. But I shall send you to your doom, should you dare challenge Nohr."

"Said the man who's done wonders challenging it's patience."

"Excuse me?"

"You're so damn blind that you cannot tell when your king is making your country suffer? Your arrogance and pride have blinded you from what being a prince truly means!"

"And just who are you to question me or my father?! Everything we do is for Nohr!"

"What about Corrin?"

"What **about** that traitor?"

Ike rushed up to Xander and slammed his weapon into his. Even after the strike he kept moving until Xander's back was against a wall. "Who betrayed who? This started when your father sent Corrin to what was almost his death with a cursed sword."

"That was only to test Corrin's potential! He didn't kno-

"Did he? Corrin said you acted strangely when he received that sword. Did **you** know? And if so why didn't you tell him?"

Xander struggled against the force pushing him and with finding an answer. "I…I…"

"Not to mention that you must have known about him being a Hoshidan prince. And that your father murdered his. You've lied to him the whole time you knew him. Maybe this started because **you** betrayed **him**."

Ike pushed Xander's sword out of the way and punched him in the face. The prince grunted as he dropped to the ground.

"The first war I took part in was against the Mad King Ashnard." He grabbed the front of Xander's cape and threw him into a nearby stand. "Do you know how he became king? By murdering every candidate ahead of him!" As Xander tried to stand up Ike kicked him over. "He used his wife's brother as a common mount to ride into battle!" He then grabbed Xander and punched him in the gut. "He planed, to obtain Lehran's Medallion to sow seeds of war across his land. And do you know what that lead to?" He grabbed Xander by the collar again. "The death of my Father!"

He headbutt him and threw him back into a wall. "I have suffered because of the likes of a tyrant! So, believe me when I say I know good and evil when I see it! And do you know what I see that you somehow don't?" Ike grabbed Xander and held him against the wall. "Maybe your father **isn't** fighting for Nohr. Maybe…he's just fighting for himself. And you? You're his willing pawn. His own mount to carry him to his own selfish desires. At least there were people willing to stand up against the Mad King for the sake of their homeland. But you? You just let your country burn."

Xander looked at Ike in shock for a moment. Then the expression became a glare. "NO!" He kicked Ike, off him, making him back away.

* * *

Marth watched in the distance where Robin was swarmed by invisible solders. But every one of them was destroyed by either his sword or his magic.

"Marth!"

He looked behind to see Tom with Inigo.

"Tom?"

"Wait, wait, wait…Marth?" Inigo asked. "As in…THE Marth?"

"I'm sorry? Have we met?" the king asked.

"Oh, this here is Inigo." Tom replied. "Friend of Robin's. And yes, Inigo this here is the real Marth, yer' world's fussn' all about."

"What?! When-How did-Why is-

"It's complicated."

"No time to explain!" Marth replied. "Robin has gone on another rampage!"

"Robin?" Inigo looked to see Robin pelted by three more spells. The man simply brushed off his shoulder.

"What the hell **is** this guy?!" Valtom asked.

"What are you idiots doing?! Kill him!" Excellus ordered.

More troops rushed at Robin who put his sword away and knelled down.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

He rose into the air and purple lights flashed out from the ground around him, striking Excellus, Valtome, and their men. He held out his palms in front of him and a glowing sphere appeared sucking all of them into it.

" **This is the end!"**

He spread his hands out and the sphere exploded. Excellus and Valtome screamed as they were vaporized. As Robin landed on his feet all his enemies were destroyed without a trace. He said nothing and started to walk away.

"Is…is that really Robin?!" Inigo asked. "Gods, I've never seen him so… so merciless!"

"Uh, where's he goin'?" Tom asked.

Marth looked to the left to see Ike fighting Xander. On the other side of the building behind him, Alm was still holding off Ryoma. "He's heading towards Alm and Ike!"

"You don't think he'd-

"Tom, call for help! I'm going to stop him!"

* * *

Ike kicked Xander in the torso who rolled over on the ground. "I was disappointed when I spared with Corrin. But I hoped for more from his teacher."

Xander got up and swung at Ike repeatedly, who stepped away from the blows. He then grabbed the prince and threw him through the window to the house behind him before climbing into the broken window. Xander show a beam from Sigfried, but a Shockwave from Ike's Ragnell intercepted the attack and sent Xander hurling into the back wall.

As he tried to get up Ike rammed into him, and pinned him up against the wall. "Who gives a damn about Garon?! Or your title as prince!? You king is causing endless suffering to even his own people and you're not doing a damn thing other than helping him! If you're so much of a coward that you can't do what is truly right for this county…"

Ike pulled back his fist.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE **CALLED** A PRINCE!"

* * *

Alm jumped back as Ryoma swung his blade downward.

"You fight well, Prince Albien. But it is time we finished this."

"I agree!"

BAM

They both looked to the side to see Xander flung through the wall of a house. He laid there defeated on the ground.

"Ngh…"

Ike stepped out of the building. "I've beaten my father's killer, kings and even a god. I won't lose to a damn puppet. And if you help a madman harassing Hoshido and ruling Nohr with fear and still have the nerve to think you have pride and honor…you'll get no sympathy from me."

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked. "You…defeated the Nohrian prince? Just like that?"

" **Get away from him."**

Everyone looked up to see Robin above them. He slowly floated to the ground. Ike was in shock before he scowled. "Oh, damnit, NOW?!"

In a flash Robin rushed to Xander as he tried to get up, and grabbed the front of his cape. He then slammed him into a wall, bringing down a few bricks from the impact. " **YOU!** You let him do it! Stood by as he-those people I fought so hard to save…my daughter…"

Xander got a better look at Robin, who showed grief in his face.

" _You see…I encountered a man there. He had black hair and a white coat. Corrin must have meet him sometime after he betrayed us."_

"Black hair…a white coat…You're the man Leo saw with Corrin."

"Why did Garon do it...Why didn't you stop him?"

"Stop my father? You suggest I turn on my family?"

"Why not? I did."

"You what?!"

Robin threw Xander to the ground. "My father used me as a puppet. He nearly made me kill my best friend. Become a monster that brought the apocalypse! I knew he was evil! I knew he had to be stopped! Why can't you recognize when someone deserves to die?! Are you that damn dense?!"

"Seems better than being a patricidal fool." Xander growled.

Alm sighed as he clutched his sword. "Sure. Stand there and insult the man trying to kill you. Great plan."

Robin raised his hand into the air. Lighting formed in it.

"NO!" Ike tackled Robin to the ground. "Alm, get Xander out of here!"

"Wha-Uh, right!"

"You think I'll sit back and let that coward escape?!" Ryoma asked. "If you won't kill him I will!"

The samurai rushed at Alm as he hoisted Xander over his shoulder.

"I think not!" Marth rushed in and intercepted Ryoma's attack with his sword. "Alm, go!"

"Thanks."

Alm walked towards hole Ike made. His soreness and injuries made it hard to carry the heavily armored prince.

"Get…away!" Robin kicked Ike off him.

Lion then jumped off a nearby roof and knocked the tactician over. "Tom called me in! Is everyone alright?"

Robin clutched his head. "Get away! Can't…fight it! These dark thoughts…Violent thoughts! AHHH!"

He shot two fireballs at Ike. He flipped to the side of the first one and jumped into the air, to avoid the second. In mid air his shot a shockwave. The attack knocked Robin to the ground.

"Grab him! Now!"

Both Ike and Lion tackled him to the ground pinning his arms.

* * *

"Lucina!"

The princess was startled awake by her father. Tiger Lilly was right behind them. "F-father? W-what happened?"

"I think a building collapsed on us…I can't find Robin."

"Oh gods!" Lucina immediately started tossing rubble aside. "Robin! Robin, where are you!?"

"I don't think he's in there at all." Tiger Lilly said as she took her Wireless Tome out and turned to Henry's page. "Captain, this is Tiger Lilly. I found Chrom and Lucina, but no sign of Robin."

"Tom just told me, he's on another rampage and is heading after Xander and Ryoma!"

Tiger Lilly's eyes widened. "He what?!"

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked.

"Robin is out of control! He's going after the princes!"

"What?!"

Tigger Lilly listened to the tome at her ear before replying. "Captain said Kaze's group is the only one free at the moment and they're on their way…"

"They were fighting on the outskirts of town! They'll never make it in time!"

Chrom rushed on ahead and Lucina ran after him.

* * *

"Well this is just great." Henry said. "So, before, I pass out on the floor, does anyone have anymore bad news they'd like to share?" Suddenly his tome reacted in his hand. "Why'd I say that? Go ahead Takumi."

"The Hoshidan forces are getting restless! Sakura and I are trying all we can but most of them are ignoring us and storming the Nohrian army!"

"Oh, wonderful. Any ideas, Azura? Azura?"

Suddenly more invisible forces charged in the captain's direction.

"Cap, we got company!" John said.

Suddenly a horse charged past them and a blond knight cut three of them down with a massive black sword. As his mount jumped into the center of the enemies, a man with brown hair and a headband jumped off and cut through three of them with a katana surging with thunder.

"Who the heck are those guys?!" John asked.

"Those swords they're holding…they look just like Xander and Ryoma's! Come to think of it…Didn't Kaze and Felicia mentioned that hooded kid being with a blond knight and a brown-haired fighter with those weapons?"

The fighter swung his katana downward into a spear fighter. The knight swung horizontally into a solider. They then turned to face the rest of the invisible soldiers. They backed away as the duo slowly approached.

Suddenly above them a man jumped off his Pegasus. With his Blessed Lance in hand he came down and slashed into two mages. The blue-haired youth charged and cut down two more enemies before jumping into the air and landing in between his comrades.

"Wait…That's the kid who showed up in Izumo!" John said. "What's he doin' here?!"

"No clue. But if they're here to help you won't hear me complain."

One by one the enemies started to disappear.

"Corrin, this is Henry! The enemy is on the retreat! Now's your chance to get some sense into Xander and Ryoma!"

"We're on it!"

* * *

Xander pushed himself off of Alm and faced Ryoma. "This isn't over! We'll fight to the very last man!"

Ryoma knocked Marth's sword out of the way and kicked him back. "You won't see Hoshido waver! We'll fight until there's no one left!"

Azura and Corrin hurried to the center of the plaza. "This is bad... Even with the real enemy defeated, those two are still at each other's throats."

"Ryoma! Xander! Please, you both have to listen to me! We've defeated the real enemy—you don't need to fight each other now!" the prince pleaded.

"Whoever retreats now admits defeat! Nohr will never lose to Hoshido." Xander growled.

"This war will continue until we take our last breath!" Ryoma added!'

"You can't be serious! Xander! Ryoma!"

"Corrin, whatever you're doing do it fast!" Lion said as he and Ike struggled to keep their grip on Robin. "Having a little trouble keeping Robin down!"

"You are the ocean's gray waves... "

Corrin turned to Azura as she sung. "Huh? ...That song..."

"Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach…" Blue magic circled around her. "Yet the water's ever change…flowing like time the path is yours to climb."

Xander's motions slackened. "Is this...some kind of spell?"

Ryoma looked at his sister. "It can't be...Azura?"

Robin's resistance against Ike and Lion weakened. "Ngh…ah…"

"Azura? What are you—

"In the white light, a hand reaches through…"

Corrin's sentence was cut when they heard another voice. He and Azura looked up in surprise to see the blue haired man on top of his Pegasus singing with her. "A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two…Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand-new day…"

Azura sang along with him. "Sing with me a song of silence and blood the rain falls but can't wash away the mud…"

Xander fell to his knees. "Ugh...gh... What is this feeling..."

"Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride can no one hear my cry…"

Ryoma looked at his hand. "I feel...so relaxed... It's like I've lost the will to fight..."

"You are the ocean's grey waves."

"I…I…" Robin's hair and coat turned back to normal. His body went limp.

"Robin? Robin!"

"He's alive Lion." Ike replied. "Just resting."

Corrin felt his tome activate.

"Corrin, I don't know what you did but it worked!" Henry said. "Both the Hoshidan and the Norhian forces have ceased hostilities."

"That's great! Order the others to stop fighting and tend to the injured!"

"Robin!" Lucina and Chrom hurried to their friend's side.

"At ease." Lion said. "He's fine. The danger has passed."

"Ah…"

Corrin caught Azura as she collapsed. "Azura! Are you, all right?!"

"...I'm fine. You don't need to worry. My songs have a special power. It's just... It's really exhausting to use one of them."

"You stopped them with that power?" Lucina asked.

"Yes. I wanted to avoid having to do that, but it just couldn't be helped. Ryoma, Xander... It wasn't Nohr or Hoshido who destroyed this town. It was done by the invisible forces that we just defeated. Now that they are gone, I will not allow any more senseless violence. I will sing my song as many times as necessary to restore peace. Do you still insist on fighting?"

"Even if you do, your men don't seem to be up for it." Chrom said.

"And we're in better shape to stop you than you are to fight each other." Marth added. "What will it to be?"

"This calm feeling...I can barely lift my sword..." Ryoma grunted.

Xander slowly stood up. "I have to clear my head..."

As the princes walked away, Corrin lifted Azura in his arms. The princess looked up to see the Pegasus ridder no longer with them.

"Who was that man?"

In an alleyway Tom watched everyone leave. "Psst! Tom!" He looked behind him to see Inigo with a barrel next to him. "I found a way to get you onboard."

* * *

Shigure flew next to the blond knight who was on his horse with the brown-haired swordsmen.

"There he is!"

The hooded boy ran up and jumped onto the Pegasus. "We need to get the girls and hurry to the capital! Now!"

"Why?"

"They have Morgan!"

"What? Why is she here?" the swordsmen asked.

"I don't know! But we need to move!"

"But what about Corrin?" the knight asked. "We still haven't found who we were looking for yet. I know this is hard, but the future is at steak-

"You don't seem to understand Siegbert…My future means nothing to me if she's not in it!"

The three men notice they boy's voice crack. They could have sworn they heard a sniffle.

"…This is going to cost us so much time." The swordsman in red and white growled. "But, it's not like we can just leave her hanging, now can we?"

"…Thanks, Shiro…I owe you…all of you."

"Hey, don't sweet it. If anything, this will return the favor for…all you've done to help us."

"I agree." The Shigure added. "Let's go!"

* * *

Xander grunted as he limped toward the gallery docked in front of him. His confrontation with Ike broke a few ribs and made him sore. He noticed Inigo pushing a barrel up the ramp connected to the deck. "Laslow, what is that?"

"Er…An innkeeper, gave it to me for us chasing off the Hoshidans. I tried to turn him down, but he insisted." The retainer grunted.

"Should I get Peri? You seem to be having a hard time on your own."

"No worries, I got it!"

"Xander, my brother!"

He looked behind him to see Corrin. Camilla Chrom, Ike and Henry were close by.

"Come to the suspension bridge at the Bottomless Canyon! Come on the day the skies change above Hoshido and Nohr!"

"That really isn't a compelling reason to walk into what could be a Hoshidan trap."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could say more, really. But you'll understand when you get there. If you come there, I'll be able to tell you the truth. I want us to fight on the same side...to save the world together!"

"You abandoned the family that raised you, Corrin. I have no reason to trust you."

Xander turned back to walk aboard the ship.

"Xander wait! If you won't join me, at least answer a question for me."

"Tch. Speak quickly—you are trying my patience."

As Laslow pushed the barrel aboard he noticed Chrom and gave him a thumbs-up. The exalt smiled in return.

"We met with Archduke Izana. He said "Go meet the dragon." Do you have any idea what he might have meant by that?" Corrin asked.

"Why would I tell a traitor like you anything of value?"

"I think the better question is, why are we bothering to ask Garon's boot-licker." Henry snorted.

"You put petty and unreasonable grudges against your family over the better of the world? Are you that damn prideful or simply stupid?" Chrom asked.

"I suggest you stop there." Xander growled.

"Hmph. Fine than." Ike said, as he turned around. "Go cower in the castle with Garon and watch the world burn. Sounds about right for the crowned cur of Nohr. Oh, and one more thing. Get in our way again and I'll give you much more then a few bruises and broken ribs." With that he walked away.

"Ike!"

"I don't blame him Corrin." Henry said. "At all. No wonder Nohr's falling apart."

Xander left towards the hold. Chrom and Henry were already gone.

"Wait, Xander."

"What now?"

"You told me that sword was one of a kind, right?"

"Of course. Siegfried is a divine weapon, it's the only one in the word."

"But I met a knight that had a sword just like it. He kind of reminded me of you…"

"Must be an imposter with a fake."

Xander disappeared deeper in the ship.

Camilla put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "It'll be fine, Corrin. I'm sure he'll come. Let's believe in him, OK?"

"OK, Camilla. I hope you're right."

* * *

On the other side of the town two healers tended to Scarlet and her wyvern.

"Phew! Thanks!"

"What should we do with her?" A samurai asked, pointing to the exhausted Celica.

"Don't you touch her!" Alm yelled as he marched towards them. The troops drew their weapons.

"Stand down." Ryoma ordered.

The men stepped back as Alm lifted Celica in his arms. "Hang on Celica. I've got you."

"Mmmph…Alm?" Celica slightly opened her eyes. "Is…the fighting over?"

"It is. Do you need a healer?"

"No…just tired."

Alm held Celica closer and smiled sweetly. "Then rest my love. I will be by your side."

Celica wrapped her arms around Alm. "You're so warm…I think I can just drift off and never wake up…"

Chrom and Lucina were helping Robin walk.

"What have I done…"

"It's not your fault Robin. Besides you took out the commanders, and helped drive away the enemy force, did you not?" Chrom smiled.

"But I could have hurt someone I cared about…"

"But you didn't." Lucina replied. "We got through Grima, my love. We'll get through this too."

Corrin hurried into the area with Camilla. The rest of the team was already there.

Ryoma turned to him. "Corrin, Azura and the others filled me in on what you've done so far."

"You wouldn't believe all the strange things that have been happening Ryoma." Takumi sighed. "Invisible soldiers provoking us to fight the Nohrians, warriors from other worlds, some masked stranger killing everyone we try to question. Corrin's right. There's something big going on. Bigger than this war."

"You're really tying to stop this senseless fighting and save both Hoshido and Nohr?"

"Yes. Though I cannot tell you any more about my motivations right now..." Corrin replied.

"Ha... You really are asking for my trust, aren't you? You can't explain why, but you want me to follow?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, Ryoma."

"Hahahaha! What a funny boy."

Everyone turned to Scarlet.

"Ah, you're..."

"The name's Scarlet. I'm from an anti-Nohrian resistance group in Cheve. I joined up with Ryoma there and came along when he heard about Cyrkensia. Ryoma's talked my ears off about what happened to you as a kid. You sound like an idealistic brat to me. You want to bring peace to the world? Ha!"

"There's nothing idealistic about ending this horrible war."

"Heh. Well, you got good eyes, at least. They're like Ryoma's. Eyes that can't lie. Sure, why not. I'll follow you."

Ryoma looked at her with wide eyes. "What?! Scarlet!"

"You got something to say, Ryoma? He's your kid brother, right? Even I can see that's reason enough to trust him."

Corrin smiled. "Thank you, Scarlet."

Ryoma looked back at his brother. "Corrin, I don't think I can quite—

"Listen up, Corrin. It's like this. Ryoma and I are going to head to Castle Shirasagi. I'll lecture him on what's what on the way there."

"S-Scarlet! That's enough!"

"Heehee... What's going on, Ryoma? It seems you aren't your usual calm self when it comes to Scarlet." Sakura giggled.

"Geesh... Just don't act so embarrassing in front of Hinoka, all right?" Takumi asked rolling his eyes. "She's waiting for everyone back home."

Ryoma smiled at his siblings. "Hmph. Takumi, Sakura, take care of yourselves. Promise me you won't die."

"We'll be alright." Takumi replied.

"I promise." Sakura added.

"At least one of Corrin's elder brothers has his head on straight." Henry whispered to Tiger Lilly.

"I believe they call it the law of averages, sir."

"Um... Ryoma, before you go—I have something I'd like to ask you." Corrin said. "When we spoke to Archduke Izana, he told us to "go meet the dragon." Do you know what he might have meant? Anything will help, legends or otherwise..."

"What? A dragon? I'm sorry, I don't know anything about dragons. Why don't you ask the Rainbow Sage in Notre Sagesse?"

"The who?"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea." Camilla smiled. "The Rainbow Sage is said to be very wise. However, I've heard that he is very, very picky about who he meets with. Only incredibly powerful people are given an audience."

"Really?"

"Yes. Only four people are known to have visited him. The first is the former King of Hoshido, King Sumeragi... The second was King Garon, when he was quite a bit younger. The third was a knight whose name isn't known to anyone. And lastly... Xander."

"Xander met with the Rainbow Sage?! So, he may actually know something and is just refusing to tell us..."

"I'm not sure...but he didn't outright deny knowing anything earlier."

"Maybe he's just butthurt from having a common mercenary beat the snot out of him and lecture him on royalty behavior." Lion replied.

"Someone had to say it." Ike simply replied. "Living in his own little tower of superiority and blindly following Garon has made that arrogant clown oblivions to what's happening in the real world."

"...Notre Sagesse. We need as much information as we can get. Let's go pay the sage a visit." Corrin suggested.

"By the way, lord Ryoma…about your sword…" Kaze said.

"Raijinto? What about it?"

"Prince Corrin and Princess Azura were kidnapped along with me and Felicia…we were rescued by unknown forces. One of them had the blade. Or at least a very convincing double."

"What?!"

"Do you know what it could be about?" Kagero asked.

"I'm not sure…I'll ask Yukimaru once I see him." With that Ryoma got onboard his gallery with his comrades.

"Say hi to Hinoka!" Sakura waved.

"Those guys…they showed up earlier with that singer from Izumo." Henry said.

"Oh, yeah!" Dorothy said. "I got a good look at the guy dressed like Robin!"

"What did you see?" Chrom asked.

"He had the blue hair. But he had a mask over his face…it kind of looked like a butterfly."

"That…sounds a lot like the mask you used to wear." Robin said, looking at Lucina.

"And he had your sword."

"What?!" Lucina asked. "Falchion?!"

"Ain't that something only your family can wield?" John asked.

"The further along we go the more questions arise…" Roy said.

"Wait…" Azura looked around.

"What is it?" Califia asked.

"Where are Kana and Kamuri?"

* * *

Inigo rolled the barrel deep into the hold. "Whew! I think it's safe now."

The lid popped open and Tom crawled out.

"Ugh! How heavy are you? My back won't ever be the same." Inigo groaned.

"What're you complaining about?" Tom asked bending his back. "It was cramped as heck in there!"

"Tell me about it!"

Both looked back at the barrel in shock to see Kana and Kamuri crawl out.

"What the heck are y'all doin' here?!"

"We snuck in the barrel when Inigo went to find you." Kamuri said. "We overheard Robin's plan and wanted to help."

Tom brought his hand over his face. "Aw shucks! Corn and Azura are gonna kill me for this!"

"Papa's name is Corrin not Corn." Kana pouted.

* * *

"They did WHAT?!" Corrin asked.

"I saw them hiding in a barrel." Tin Man said. "It occurs to me now that it may be the same one Tom used to sneak onboard the Nohrian gallery."

Henry pulled out his Wireless Tome. "Fleming here! Tom do you read?"

"Loud and clear Henry. Might want to keep it down."

"We can't find the twins."

"I thought John and I were the twins."

"I meant Kana and Kamuri!"

"Yeah about that…well, they kinda snuck in the barrel Inigo hid me in without us noticing."

"Oh no…"

Corrin took the tome. "Kamuri! Kana!"

"Papa? Is that you?" Kana asked.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"We want to help! You've told us to stay in the back of the army, but we can barley do anything from there!" Kamuri replied.

"Which is why you would be safe there!"

"But you and Mama are up front where it's never safe!" Kana replied. "Papa, you taught us how to use swords and our powers! We can do this! We just need to find Robin's daughter and come back, right?"

"Speaking, of that, where are we meeting?" Tom asked.

"The Notre Sagesse." Henry replied. "We're going to look for someone who may be able to give us more details and the Archduke's clue."

"Never mind that!" Azura said. "Kamuri, Kana, get back here this minute!"

"A bit to late for that I'm afraid." Tom sighed.

"I'm sorry, mama." Kamuri said. "But I want to make you and papa proud!"

"We're strong now!" Kana added. "Don't worry, we'll be fine!"

"Kana, Kamuri, this is to dangerous!" Corrin said. "You need to come back! Kana? Kamuri!"

No response was heard.

"They must be out of range." Randolph said. "We can't do anything now."

The tome slipped from Corrin's hand.

"Oh, gods no…"


	24. Chapter 24: The Infultration

**The new Smash Broes is amazing as expected. But I won't let it keep me from uploading as promised. And now for a chapter that strays away from the plot of Fates a bit.**

* * *

Xander marched into the halls of the castle.

Iago noticed him approach. "Ah... Welcome home, Lord Xander."

"Hello, Iago. It's a rare thing for you to greet me upon my return."

"Is it? My apologies for being so inconsiderate. Though I'm surprised you returned at all. I heard about what happened in Nestra. You failed to kill the traitor as our king demands..."

"I have no time for this now. I need to report to Father."

Iago scowled as Xander left. "If I had to guess, I'd say that his encounter with Corrin shook his faith. Would you agree, Hans?

The bulk, bald Nohrian approached from behind. "That could be true of the others, but not Lord Xander. He's Nohrian to the bone. And he did turn down Corrin's plea to join..."

"And yet Princess Camilla joined in a heartbeat. It's disgusting how taken she is with Corrin. If we aren't careful, we risk losing more of the royal children. It would be wise to keep a closer eye on that merry, traitorous little army."

From behind a column, Elise overheard their conversation. "Did I hear that right? Camilla is with Corrin? I knew Corrin wasn't really a traitor... Time for me to act, too!"

* * *

Meanwhile as Xander walked into the throne room. Leo joined him as they walked through the corridor.

"Welcome back, Brother. I suppose I was worrying too much after all."

"Maybe not. You clearly were not exaggerating about your black-haired friend. He's a menace. And that other man I fought had some skill…I was carless."

"In any event, I wanted to speak with you about Father. He seems to have gotten worse…"

"Not another word, Leo. Father is just under the weather—that's all. You know how war can weigh on the body and spirit. Once we win, he'll recover. I believe in him. I will continue to believe in him. That's how I live my life."

"I understand what you're saying, but...I don't know if you'll feel the same after you see this."

"What's he—?"

"Mwaha...hahaha..."

Xander looked up to see Garon standing up in front of the throne. He was looking at the ceiling with arms wide open.

"Father?"

"The war...must continue. It must spread... Burn it all... Burn everything to the ground. Not even...ashes should remain."

Xander didn't know how to react. "Father! What's wrong?!"

"Xander? Do not interrupt me! Ever! Listen and be silent! Destroy Hoshido... Destroy Nohr!"

"What?!"

"Both nations are completely useless to me...This entire world should be...reduced to nothing but dust! Gwahahahaha...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"...Father."

* * *

Inigo pushed the barrel into the cellar. "There. The prison entrance is nearby. Look fore a staircase going down."

"Don't worry! We'll get Morgan in no time!" Tom replied.

"Okay…I wish I could do more…please save her." Inigo left closing the door behind him. Once they heard it close Tom kicked the lid off the barrel and climbed out. Kana and Kamuri following.

"Alright, let's do this! Robin and Lucina are countin' on us!"

* * *

Leo watched Xander's panicked expression as they left the throne room. "Do you see what I mean now? It's like he's become a completely different person. Like...he's being controlled by something."

"You really think he's being controlled?"

"Yes. When I saw Corrin in Izumo, he said something that's stuck with me. He claimed that there is a hidden enemy we should be fighting... And that Father is being manipulated and controlled by that enemy. I dismissed his words as the lies of a traitor. But, after seeing Father, I can't stop wondering if he was telling the truth."

Xander clutched his fists.

" _My father used me as a puppet. He nearly made me kill my best friend. Become a monster that brought the apocalypse! I knew he was evil! I knew he had to be stopped! Why can't you recognize when someone deserves to die?! Are you that damn dense?!"_

" _I think the better question is, why are we bothering to ask Garon's boot-licker."_

" _You put petty and unreasonable grudges against your family over the better of the world? Are you that damn prideful or simply stupid?"_

" _Who gives a damn about Garon?! Or your title as prince!? You king is causing endless suffering to even his own people and you're not doing a damn thing other than helping him! If you're so much of a coward that you can't do what is truly right for this county…YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE_ _ **CALLED**_ _A PRINCE!"_

"Xander, I'm not certain we should be fighting the Hoshidan forces. Even if it means becoming enemies of Nohr..."

"Enough of this foolishness!"

Leo was taken aback as Xander grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen. We are noble princes of Nohr—loyal sons to King Garon. No matter what... We cannot betray Father or this kingdom. Remember that."

"I apologize for my words, Brother."

"No need to apologize, so long as you understand. You and I must do all we can to protect Nohr. Corrin told me where and when to meet him. We need to be at the Bottomless Canyon on the day the skies change. We have until then to gather our most trusted soldiers."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning to do, Xander?"

* * *

Tom hugged against the wall and slowly moved against it. He peeked around the corner to see two guards. "Herm…two guards…this'll be tricky."

"No, it won't!"

Kana and Kumari shot blasts of water out of morphed hands, stunning the guards before they ran up and finished them with their swords.

"Ta-da!" the girl smirked.

"Shhh! Indoor voices! This is a covert operation!"

"What does that mean?" Kamuri asked sheathing his Iron sword.

"That we can't be seen or heard! And if yer all gonna yell "ta-da" every time ya take a guard down, we might as well be tryin' to sneak around here playin' tubas!"

"Opps! Sorry." Kana said putting her Iron katana away.

"Okay…let's go look for Morgan!"

They hurried deeper into the castle and found a passage downstairs. Soon they entered a dark corridor.

"Deep underground, check, ridiculously dark and dank, check, super quiet and lots of guards, check and check. We must be in the dungeon." Tom said.

"It's cold in here…" Kana shivered. "And scary!"

"Morgan must be in here somewhere. Keep your eyes peeled."

The trio hurried down the corridor. They stopped around a corned and watched a guard pass by. Once he was gone they hurried around and into the opposite direction he was walking in. They passed turned into a hall full of cells.

"Bingo." Tom smirked. They walked down they hall and looked inside a bunch of empty cells. "Hmmm. Nope. Nope. Nope."

"Found someone!" Kamuri stood in front of a cell that had one person in it. Tom and Kana hurried up to him.

"Blue hair. Must be her." Tom said.

Sure enough, Morgan laid motionless on the plank she had for a bed. Her wrists and ankles were manacled together, and the armor of her new flier garb was taken off, but the rest of it was still on. There was a black collar around her neck. The same kind that was used in Corrin and Azura in Fort Dragonfall.

"Stand guard." Tom said. "I'll pick this here lock in two shakes of yer own dragon tails!"

Kana and Kamuri drew their weapons. They looked back and forth repeatedly as Tom took a lockpick out.

"Come on ya stubborn…there!" With a click, the cell door opened, and they rushed inside. Tom lifted Morgan, so she was sitting up and patted her on the cheek a few times. "Hey Morgan! Up and at em!"

"Nnnngh…huh?" The girl groggily opened her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Name's Tom Sawyer. This here is Kana and Kamuri."

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"They're sending kids to torture me now…?" Morgan asked.

"First of all you ain't much older than us!" Tom said. "Secondly ya got it all wrong! Robin and Lucina sent us here to rescue you!"

"What? Father and Mother are here?"

"Yeah." Tom said putting the lockpick into the cuffs on her feet. "Inigo smuggled us in here."

Morgan's eyes widened. "Inigo came back?!"

"Er, more like he was always here." Kana said. "He's working for Xander."

"What? Why would he-Oh I get it! Father sent him as a spy!"

"Er, no…come to think of it, why is he working for Nohr?" Kamuri asked. "Weren't he and Severa from Robin's world?"

"She said they were asked by someone to help." Tom replied. "Kinda hush, hush on who though."

"Wait, Severa's here too?" Morgan asked. "Who sent them?"

With a click, the manacles on Morgan's boots came off.

"No time to explain." Tom said, putting the lockpick away. "Guards will be here any minute! I'll get the chains off yer hands later! We better move!"

"Okay." Morgan said standing up.

The four of them hurried out of the cell. They ran around the corner and back into the halls.

"We did it!" Kamuri smiled. "Mama and Papa will be so proud of us!"

"Do you think they're still mad?" Kana asked.

"I'm sure they'll be happy once we get back!"

All was going well until Tom ran around another corner and right into the view of a guard.

"Whoops!"

"Hey, you!"

Tom's Shuriken Shot Mark II fired blades into him. The guard gasped as he dropped dead.

"What was that?!"

Tom heard more voices coming his was. "Not this way!" he said leading the team in a different direction. They hurried down another hall. They next turn they ran right into a mage.

"Fimbulvetr!"

"Get down!"

Tom and Kamuri dived forward under the spell. Before it could hit Kana, she deflected in into the ceiling. Tom got up and shot the mage down. Just then they heard a rumbling above them.

"Look out!"

Everyone ran away from the debris coming down on them. Tom looked behind him to see the hallway completely blocked off. Kamuri was with him, but Kana and Morgan were on the other side. Tom ran up to the ruble. "Hey, Kana! Morgan! You alright?!"

"Yeah! But we can't get through!" Morgan said.

"Dang nabbit!" Tom growled. "Alright new plan! Find a way out of here and we'll meet up at the rendezvous point!"

"The what?" Kana asked.

"Where Henry said we'll meet!"

"Oh, okay!"

"Guy's wait!" Morgan called. "In case you get there first I need you to tell my father something!"

"What is it?"

"I saw someone here…Someone we all thought was dead…"

* * *

Iago was in his office writing his orders, with a cup of tea next to him. "There. That should take care of Corrin and his aggravating little army. That just leaves the assault on Hoshi-

"Rise the alarm!"

Iago was so startled he spilt his tea all over himself. "Gah! What in the-

He stormed over and opened his door to see guards running in multiple directions. He grabbed the shoulder of one of them, as he passed by. "What's the meaning of this?! Can Nohr's greatest tactician not work in peace!?"

"We have intruders in the lower floors!"

"Oh, for the love of-I'll deal with them! You just get this to Silas!" Iago yelled shoving a rolled up paper into the guard's hands.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Kana and Morgan ran down the halls as fast as they could.

"I think there's an exit up ahead!" Kana said.

"I hope so." Morgan replied.

After one more turn they saw a staircase.

"Yes! Just a bit-

Kana came to a halt when she saw more guards come down.

"Other way!" Morgan yelled.

"No! This won't stop me!"

Kana rushed the first guard and stabbed him with her katana. She jumped onto the head of the next, and leapt of, knocking him down. As she dropped down she slashed into the third solider.

"There! Come on!" Kana said.

She hurried to the stairs. Morgan was following behind, when she felt a grip on her ankle.

"WHOA! Oof!" She fell to the floor and looked behind her to see the guard, Kana jumped on grabbing her leg. "Help!"

Kana turned around to see Morgan trying to pry her leg free. "Hold on!" She ran back down the stairs when she felt a blast of magic hit her in the back. "AAAAAH!" The attack burnt off her cape and sent her hurling off the stairs and landing onto the floor.

Iago came down with four more troops. "Huh. I heard we had intruders. But I see only brats."

Just as Kana was trying to stand up one of the men stepped on her back, pushing her back down. "Hey!" She struggled to get up for a second before noticing her katana not far from her reach. She stretched her arm for it. Her heart sank when the guard on her placed a cuff on her wrist. He took her other arm and put it into the other cuff of the manacles.

Iago walked over to Morgan as the other guard, let go of her leg and grabbed the short chain connecting her cuffs. Both her and Kana were put into a sitting position, with their manacled wrists held over their heads. "Naughty girl. What will dear old grandpapa think when he finds out you tried to run off on us?"

"He's not my grandpa!" Morgan barked.

"Take them to her cell. Let the old freak deal with them."

The guards started dragging Kana and Morgan away backwards by their shackles. Both were kicking their legs and dragging their feet on the floor, in a futile attempt to stop.

" _No, no, no! This can't be happening!"_ Kana thought as she struggled in a fit of panic.

Morgan grunted as she continued to slide across the floor. _"We were so close! Father…Mother…Inigo…"_

* * *

Tom and Kamuri ran out a doorway and saw the dark sky. "We're going to get away!" Kamuri cheered. They then saw that they were on a balcony. Down below was a very deep gorge. "We're going to get killed."

More footsteps stormed behind them. Six guards came up to meet them. "We got them now!"

Tom backed up against the railing. "Yup. We're dead."

* * *

 **Just a FYI I'm going over The Prince of Plegia again and fixing it up a bit so the story doesn't look so much like a checklist. While doing so I might edit the some of the chapters a bit so some of the other future kids besides Lucina get some more time in the sun. Key word being might. Feel free to let me know if you think there are any of them that looked like they were ignored. And with that, back to Smash! See ya later!**


	25. Chapter 25: Unfortunate Reunions

**Finally got to making a cover image for this story. Sorry it's kinda squished.**

* * *

Corrin and Azura were both silent for most of the trip as they lead their army to the port.

"Think they'll be okay?" Rinkah asked. "I mean yeah, they were trained by Corrin but they're still just kids."

"Tom's with em." Lion replied. "He knows what he's doing."

"As does Inigo." Robin said. "I wouldn't trust any other man with my daughter's rescue more than I do him."

Soon the port came into view. Two ships were stationed at the docks. "We're here." John said. "This must be the port town of Dia."

"That's right." Camilla replied. "We need to find a ferry that will take us to Notre Sagesse..."

"There you are, Prince Corrin! We've finally tracked you down!"

Hoards of enemy troops stormed out of the ships. "Damn... Nohrian troops!" Takumi growled.

"Hello, Corrin. It's been a long time..." A lone knight rose from the deck of one of the ships.

"You know this guy?" Oboro asked.

"A long time...? What are you talking about?" the prince asked.

"King Garon has ordered your death. Now that we've found you, we cannot allow you to leave here alive. It's tragic, really. It's been so many years since I've seen you, and when I finally meet you again...Well, no one should have to kill their best friend."

"Best friend? Wait, are you talking about...me and you?"

The knight looked at Corrin in shock. "Of course! Who else would I... Do you not consider me your best friend?"

"I...don't know who you are."

The man looked devastated before he spoke again. "You don't even remember me?! I...I suppose that's for the best. Memories of our childhood will only make doing what must be done more difficult. Draw your sword, Corrin! I want to see with my own eyes just how powerful you are, traitor!"

Suddenly a arrow flew onto his ship. "What?! Hidden troops?!"

"Sir Silas! Get back!" one of the other knights yelled.

As the knight got inside, Henry looked atop the building, the arrow came from. "Splendid timing as always, captain." A woman with a bow jumped down.

"Fox! Is that you?"

"Indeed, it is."

"Let me guess. Another member of your team?" Hisame asked.

"Yup. Our sharpshooter."

"Ah, so this is Prince Corrin's army." Fox said, looking at all the troops. "For someone who didn't side with Hoshido or Nohr, you have many friends. Some of my old allies even."

"How did you know about that?" Lucina asked.

"There have been plenty of rumors flying around."

"That just leaves Scarecrow to find." Queequeg smiled.

"First things first." Corrin said. "We need to-

"Big brother!"

From behind a young girl approached on her horse. "Whew... Oh! There you are! I've finally caught up with you!"

"E-Elise?!"

Camilla looked at her younger sister in awe. "What are you doing here?!"

"Camilla! Yay! I was sure I'd find you with Corrin. I've come to join you on your adventure!" Elise smiled as she climbed down.

"J-join us?" Corrin asked. "I'm glad to hear that, but...How did you get Xander and Leo to let you leave?"

"Oh, that was easy. I didn't tell them!"

"What?!"

"Can't say I blame her." John scoffed. "Lord knows Xander would just go on another arrogant rant."

"No, Elise, I won't allow it." Camilla said. "This is an incredibly dangerous war zone. I failed my mission, so I had no choice but to flee. You still have a place to call home. Go back while you can."

"No! I won't go! I'm going to fight with you! I wan to help!" the princess pouted.

"Elise... OK, I can see that I won't be able to convince you. I'll let Corrin make this decision."

"Elise... coming with us means you'll constantly face danger." Corrin warned. "And...it's possible that we will end up fighting Xander and Leo at some point."

"Possible? More like inevitable." Asugi said.

"Knowing that, are you sure you still want to come with us?"

"Of course. I made up my mind before I even set out to find you. I had this feeling that you would need me to come and help you. Everyone in the castle was calling the two of you evil traitors... But I don't believe that you or Camilla are capable of being evil. I trust both of you. I trust that your reasons are good ones. You're my family."

"Elise..." Corrin smiled. "OK. I'll happily welcome you. Thank you for coming after me even though I ran away from you...Let's fight together. I promise I'll protect you."

"Yay! Thank you, Corrin!" Elise smiled, hopping over to Corrin. Ready for an adventure? I am!"

"Always."

"Yay!" Elise cheered hugging her brother. "I'm so happy!"

Suddenly two more figures appeared. A blond wan with an axe and a woman in pink armor. "Lady Elise! There you are. We've finally caught up with you!" the man said.

"I'm so glad you're all right. I was worried sick when I found out you left..."

"Aww, I'm sorry about that!" the princess replied. "Please accept my apologies, both of you."

"Elise... Who are these people?" Corrin asked.

"Oh! These are my retainers. They'll be joining us as well. I forgot that this is probably your first time meeting them. The tall guy is Arthur. He's really unlucky, but he's got a good heart."

"Arthur, at your service! Happy to meet you, Lord Corrin. We meant to arrive sooner, but we lost our map after setting out. And then we lost our backup map. And then our emergency map."

"And this is Effie. She's really strong and kind, and she's my best friend.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Corrin. Please let me know how can I help. I'll crush our enemies with my bare hands if I have to!"

"Th-that's great to hear." Corrin replied nervously. "We're happy to have you both. And you too, Elise. And you as well Fox."

"Yay! Everything is going well!" Elise smiled with a twirl.

Suddenly Marth spotted an arrow flying towards Corrin. "Corrin, look out!"

The prince turned around just in time to see, another arrow split it in half in mid-air. Everyone turned to Fox as she drew another arrow.

"I see you've adjusted to the weaponry in this world quite nicely." Califia smirked.

"As the old saying goes…" Fox said as she took aim. "When in Rome." She let the arrow go and it flew right into the archer on the enemy ship.

"Let's work together and make our way to the port." Marth said. "We must get to Notre Sagesse as soon as possible. There isn't much time left before the skies change."

Corrin looked back to the ship the knight was on. "What was their leader saying about being my best friend? I don't remember him at all..."

* * *

As soon as Morgan was dragged back into her cell along with Kana, the guards, uncuffed, them only to manacle their wrists once they were behind their backs, making their hands far less useful. They put another set onto their ankles as well. As soon as the guards left, Kana asked Morgan what might have happened to Kamuri and Tom. The blue-haired girl replied that either they managed to get away, or that they were placed in another cell. A day had passed, and they had heard nothing of either of them.

"I'm sorry…" Morgan mumbled. "You're in this mess because you were trying to save me…"

"I'm the one who should be apologizing…" Kana sniffled. "I was too weak…" Both girls looked down at their chained feet. "Are they really going to torture us?" Kana asked.

Morgan shuddered thinking back. "Yeah…they did it to me…dunked me into a barrel of water…gave me small shocks from thunder magic…it was awful…"

"We need to get out of here!" Kana said in a frightened tone. "If only these stupid chains weren't on our hands and feet…"

"Wait a minute!" Morgan said with her eye's lighting up in hope. "You have a hair pin on, right?"

"Uh, yeah. That's how I keep my hair in a bun."

"Maybe I can use it as a lockpick! Lie down for a second."

"Okay…"

Kana rested her head onto the bench as Morgan backed up, so she hands could reach her head. The problem was, she had a hard time seeing what she was doing.

"Ow! You're pulling on my hair!"

"Opps! Sorry…hang on…There!"

Kana felt the pin come out and her hair fall. Without the pin her hair was long enough to reach past her back.

"Nice!" Morgan smiled as she tried reaching it into the lock on her cuffs. "Urgh…this is so much harder when I can't see what I'm doing…"

Kana sat up and looked to see Morgan putting the pin close to the cuff. "How do you know how to pick locks?"

"I'm a tactician. I learn whatever I can." Morgan replied before she finally put the pin into the keyhole. "There we are!" She fiddled around with it until she heard a click. Morgan's felt her heart sore as she realized her hands were free. "Yes!"

"Great! Free me next!"

"Just a second…" Morgan said, picking into the lock on her ankle bindings. "There!" With her hands and feet free she knelt behind Kana and starting, picking the lock on her handcuffs.

"What do we do once you get these off me?" Kana asked.

"I could see if I could do the same to the cell door…but we're unarmed, so we can't get spotted…Hmmm. Wait! I know!"

* * *

Robin shot a thunder spell, stunning a knight long enough for Queequeg to follow up with his Naginata.

"Dey, not slowing down!"

"Just keep up the pressure! They can't have that many on two ships!" the tactician replied.

"Out of the way! Coming through!"

A blond woman dressed in white and a big blond man ran past them and stared hacking away into the enemy troops.

"Who's that?" Roy asked.

"They're Charlotte and Benny!" Elise said, striding up to them. "I meet them just now and talked them into helping out!"

"You talked them into joining us?" Marth asked. "Just like that?"

"Yup! Aren't they great?"

John smirked as he turned to Ike. "I think I'm starting to like this kid."

"Guess, she could be more useful than we gave her credit for."

* * *

Two guards unlocked the door and came into Kana and Morgan's cell. Both girls were on their knees with their hands behind their backs. Kana's hair was tied back into a bun. Both of them were struggling.

"Ngh! Stupid chains!" Kana grunted.

"Rgh! What do you jerks want with us now?!" Morgan growled.

"Come on you brats. The Grandmaster wants to see ya."

They walked over to Morgan and Kana and each gabbed a girl's arm. And then Kana and Morgan made their move. Their cuffs were already removed. They were just pretending to struggle in them. They both punched each guard in the gut. As the hunched over in pain, they took their swords from their sheaths and hit them over the heads with the hilts.

"That's what you creeps get!" Morgan grinned.

"Lets go! Kamuri and Tom might still be locked up!"

"Right."

The girls left their cell and hurried down the halls. They heard footsteps and stopped. "I got this." Kana ran around the corner and gave the guard a running kick in the gut. Once he was down she jumped onto him. "Where's my brother?!"

"Ah…I…If he isn't in any of the cells in your hall…I think he'll be in the cell on the other side of the dungeon…that way."

Kana knocked the guard out and ran in the other direction. Morgan followed close behind. As soon as they entered another hallway full of cells Morgan recognized where they were.

"Oh, gods. This place…"

"What's wrong?"

"I remember them taking me here…They would dunk me upside down into a barrel of water and nearly make me drown…It was horrible…"

Kana shuddered at the image of her brother being put through that. If he really was here… "Kamuri! Kamuri where are you?! We're here to save you!"

Both girl looked in each cell they passed but found nobody inside any of them. Kamuri and Tom where nowhere to be seen. "I don't think they're here…" Morgan said.

"Where's the cell they brought you in when they tortured you?"

"Over there." Morgan replied pointing to the far end of the hall. The girls hurried over to it to see two large barrels inside. Both filled to the top with water. "Huh? Last time I was here they only had one barrel."

"Maybe they had two out because they were torturing Kamuri and Tom…" Kana said in a frightened tone.

"Actually, those are for you."

A purple blast of light hit both of them from their left. Both girls screamed in pain as a web of purple lightning crackled all around them and they dropped to the floor. It didn't hurt much, but their bodies went numb.

"AHHHH! Wh-what is this?!"

"I…can't…move…"

The hooded interrogator from Fort Dragonfall approached with four guards. "Did you really think you could escape your fate? Guards, bind these brats. Take that girl's armor off first. Oh, and get rid of her hairpin. I suspect, that's how they got out of their chains."

"W-what?! No! Don't do that!" Kana wined. "It's a gift from my aunt!"

The guards ignored Kana's cries and screams as they unbuckled the Nohrian Noble armor piece by piece. As they did, Morgan's wrists were tied tightly behind her back. "Ngh! N-Not so tight!" Morgan complained as more rope looped around her upper body, keeping her upper arms at her sides. "OW! Stop! That hurts!" Finally, they tied her legs at the ankles, and the of middle both her shins and thighs. Once Kana was stripped to her small cloths, they tied her up the same way. They also pulled her hairpin out freeing it from the bun she kept it in again.

"*sniff* Please let us go!" Kana begged with her face flushed red.

By the time the magic wore off it was too late for either of them to move without the stiff cords biting them. "Take them in." The man ordered.

Both girls were carried into the nearby cell. Once inside the guards lifted them upside down by their ankles, just above the barrels. Morgan shrieked while Kana looked at the terrified expression on her face through the reflection. Her hair was already touching the water. "W-what are you going to do to us?"

"Tell us why you came for the girl." Their interrogator ordered. "And who you are."

Kana did her best to put on a brave face. "I don't need to tell you anything, jerk!"

"Begin."

Both Morgan and Kana were lowered into the water. Submerged from the waist up, neither one had a chance to get their heads out. Both barrels had water overflow out of them from the change in volume. Kana had to resist screaming from how cold the water was on her mostly bare skin. Both struggled against the rope as they tried to hold their breaths. Twisting their bodies however they could. It wasn't long before both were gasping for air, only to be filled with water. Their lungs felt like they were going to burst. Just when they thought they would drown they were lifted out of the water. Kana and Morgan gasped before coughing and wheezing. Water dripped from their hair and faces as they dangled by the grip on their ankles.

"*cough* Why-*gasp* Why am I going *hack* through this again if you're *gasp* questioning her?!" Morgan wheezed.

"I'll put you through whatever I have to, to make you break." The interrogator replied.

"You-*cough* *cough* *gasp* Sick freak…"

"And as for you, girl, you'll be making this easier for yourself by telling us where the hell you came from!"

"*gasp* *cough* N-no!" Kana yelled. "I won't-

"Again!"

Neither girl had a chance to hold their breath before they were dunked in again. They struggled so much they were splashing water everywhere.

* * *

Corrin stepped onto the deck of the commanding ship. The knight was there to greet him.

"Corrin... You've decided to face me directly. Now I'll be forced to kill you..."

"Why do you look so sad? Isn't killing me your mission?"

The knight lowered his head and his weapon. "When I became a castle knight, I did it hoping to see you again one day. And yet when we finally meet, it's on the battlefield, opposite one another." The knight pointed his javelin back at Corrin. "Prepare yourself, Corrin. Though we're best friends, I must obey. Maybe it is better for you to go to you grave never remembering me..."

He charged at Corrin who jumped back. In mid air he stuck his sword into the ground and spun around it before charging into the knight and kicking him off his horse. He quickly got up and threw his javelin at Corrin. The prince deflected it into the air and charged the knight, but as he thrusted the he spun around him and pushed Corrin to the ground. He then caught his weapon as it came down and charged towards him.

Corrin looked up to see the knight jump at him and barley moved away in time to avoid being skewered. He then kicked him over and tried to get up only to feel something pull him back down. That's when he noticed that while the Javelin didn't touch him it did go through his cape, pinning it to the ground.

The knight ran up and kicked Corrin's Yato out of his hand. He then started punching Corrin repeatedly in the face. The prince braced himself for each hit. Whenever he opened his eyes he could have sworn he saw tears in the knight's eyes…

Once the knight stopped his grabbed the Javelin and pulled it out. "This is the end my friend."

Corrin shut his eyes, expecting a clean hit. But nothing came. When he looked again the knight was struggling to lunge his weapon. And he also saw that he did in fact have teary eyes.

"What are you…"

Suddenly an arrow hit the javelin, knocking it clear out of his hands. He looked over to the docks to see Lucina with Nidhogg. Fox stood next to her.

"Magnifico, Lucina! Most impressive."

"Thank you. I learned a lot from fighting with S.T.E.A.M."

Corrin got up and grabbed his sword. They knight dove for his javelin and rolled before getting up. Corrin was on the offensive now. He swung repeatedly trying to find a weakness. The knight blocked every hit, not daring to strike back.

In time Corrin swung upwards knocking the weapon out of his hands again. This time it fell right off the ship. The knight seemed surprised but not too disappointed. " _I think... My heart wasn't in it..."  
_

Corrin pointed the Yato at the knight. "The battle is over, but I could tell you were holding back...Why? You clearly have more skill than you're actually using. Is it because of what you said before? That you're my best friend?"

The knight looked away, not saying a word.

"You said King Garon ordered you to kill me, right?"

"Yes, but...sometimes there are things more important than a king's orders."

"Like what?"

"My honor as a knight." He replied with a sad smile. "You don't remember, but you saved my life once. We used to play together. You always said how badly you wanted to see the world...So, one day I made us a picnic and snuck you out for a few hours to explore. I even packed your favorite meal: tangy coleslaw! I knew taking you beyond the walls was forbidden, but...I also knew how much it would mean to you. The guards tried to execute me when we returned, but you wouldn't let them do it."

Images then entered Corrin's mind. His eyes lite up as he came to the realization. "Wait! I remember now! When I was little, I had a playmate named Silas. Then...it was you who showed me the outside world?"

Silas smiled upon Corrin remembering. "Yes. You were my dearest friend. Even if we must be enemies now, I wanted more than anything for you to remember. I knew there was no way I could bring myself to kill you."

Corrin lowered his sword. "But if you disobey the king, you'll be put to death."

"I don't care. I'd rather die than be forced to kill you. I only regret that I was never able to get back all that time we lost."

Corrin smiled as he sheathed his blade. "You still can."

"What? What are you saying?"

"Silas, will you join my group? I believe that we can save both Hoshido and Nohr." Corrin replied offering his hand.

Silas smiled as he shook it. "How could I possibly say no? My life is yours to do with as you see fit...my friend."

"Thank you, Silas. Now, we have to meet the others and get moving, or we'll miss the ferry."

"Where are we going?"

"We're heading to Notre Sagesse! I need to speak with the Rainbow Sage."

* * *

Kana gasped as she was let out of the barrel. She and Morgan lost count of how many times they were dunked in. She could feel the blood rushing to her head from how long they were healed upside down.

"Now, will you submit?"

The girl was tired. Her lungs hurt. She couldn't take anymore. While the fact that her face was soaked made it hared to tell she was crying at this point. "*gasp* OKAY! *hack* OKAY! I'LL TELL! JUST STOOOOOOOOP!"

"Good girl. Now tell me who you answer to."

Kana painted before trying to get enough air to speak. "*huff* My Papa…his name is Corrin…my brother and I- She was interrupted when her interrogator laughed. "Wh-what?"

"Come now girl…Do you take me for a fool? That prince has no children. And they certainty wouldn't be your age."

"B-but I'm not lying! I swear!"

"Enough. I will hear the truth from you or nothing at all. Again!"

"Please no! I'mABlBLBLBLBLB!" Kana didn't get a chance for air before she and Morgan were put back into the barrels. " _No! Can't breath…! Help…Papa…Mama…I don't wanna to die…"_ A bright light formed around her face. " _I DON"T WANNA DIE!"_

Suddenly a lance like object priced through the side of her barrel. The tip priced the side of Morgan's barrel next to her. Out of shock, the guards jumped back, accidently knocking over the barrels. The water poured out. Upon transforming her arm, the ropes around Kana's wrists were ripped apart.

Morgan managed to peek through the hole Kana made to see her crawl out of the barrel. She saw the mask on her face and her morphed arm. " _Wh-what?! What is she?!"_

As Kana got up she swung around wildly. The ropes around her chest and legs still restricted her movement. Once her back was turned it got a small spark of thunder magic from the hooded man. Not very strong. But strong enough for her bare and soaking wet back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A surge of pain coursed through Kana's whole upper body. The mask disappeared, and her arm turned back to normal as she collapsed.

The guards surrounded her. "Is she…?"

"No. I held back enough so she would live. Get a healer down here…."

As one of the guards left the interrogator didn't avert his gave from Kana. "She was telling the truth…this proves it…We will have to be much more careful with restraining her. And we can't give Morgan any more escaping opportunities. I've clearly been too lenient with her."

* * *

Corrin and his friends once again caught the last ship in the nick of time. Everyone was taking a well needed break. Azura stood at the edge of the deck looking into the sea.

"Kamuri…Kana…please be safe…"

"Ah! Azura! I finally found you!"

Looking behind her, she was the cheerful blond princess skip her way over to her. "Hmm? Are you Elise?"

"Yup! And I wanted to ask you... I was meeting people during the battle... And some of them told me that you used to be a Nohrian princess too! That would make you my big sister, right?"

Azura was hesitant to answer at first. "I...suppose it would, yes."

"Wow! I didn't know I had another big sister! I wish somebody had told me earlier! I'm glad to meet you, Azura!" Elise replied, shaking the older woman's hand with both of hers.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Heehee... We'll have to do all sorts of sisterly things together now! I'm really glad I came to join Corrin's army! I got to meet you... And make a lot of new friends..."

Azura gave her a confused look. "Friends?"

Sakura shuffled nervously onto the deck. "U-um... Azura... Elise... Everyone is gathering over there. Th-they want to tell all our new friends what's going on."

"Oh, Sakura! Thanks for letting us know!" Elise said, skipping to her side. "I'll go with you now!"

"A-all right! Thank you!"

Azura looked over to the gathering group. Corrin and Silais were going over their childhood. Effie was discussing her training with Hana. Henry was going over his swordplay with Ike. Oboro was complementing Celica's attire. Seeing it all made Azura smile. "I wonder if everyone else in Hoshido and Nohr will be like that if we restore peace..."

Elise and Sakura turned back to their sister. "Azura! Hurry up!"

"Let's go, Azura."

"I'm coming!" Walking over to her companions, Azura was filled with a new form of hope.

* * *

The hooded boy. Stood at the edge of a cliff. His companions next to him overlooking the castle in the distance. "Are you sure she's here, Siegbert?" He asked.

"She has to be." The knight replied. "If king Garon took it upon himself to capture her, he would keep an eye on her personally."

"Okay…let's start by steaking the place out and gathering info."

As they walked along the side of the cliff, the pink haired girl walked up to him. "Do you think she's alright?"

"Uh, yeah…I'm sure she is…" The boy looked at his feet as he walked. "She has to be…she has to…"


	26. Chapter 26: The Sage's Trial

Kana gasped as she awoke. The damage from the shock was healed put the pain lingered. Despite that she was ready to fight for her life…Only to find she couldn't move. Her hair was still untied and flailed about freely as she looked around.

There were two poles at her left and right. Each one had a cylinder-shaped chunk of metal on an angle above her head. Each one holding her hands inside, leaving her arms spread apart on an upward angle. There were no open ends, for her hands to come out of, like she was wearing gloves with no fingers. Her feet were trapped in two more cylinder bonds, bolted to the floor, trapping her feet together, like a pair boots with the foot pointing straight down, making it impossible to lift or separate her legs. She grunted as she tried to pull her limbs in with no success. But she felt something pressed up against her from behind.

"Oh, you're awake?"

Kana yelped as she heard a voice from behind her. "M-Morgan?"

"Yup."

Kana turned her head as much as she could to see Morgan's head doing the same. From what she could tell they were in the same position. In fact, there were two more cylinders on the other side of the poles and more bindings bolted to the floor on her feet, adjacent to Kana's restraints leaving Morgan as helpless as her, with the two of them pressed up tightly against each other back to back.

"What happened?"

"You mean after you went berserk and were zapped into next week? We were brought into here. They felt they needed to restrain us more…harshly."

"Ngh…it's cold in here!" Kana shivered. She looked down. While she was out cold they wrapped a plain white towel around her as a makshift short dress. But that barly covered her more then her smallcloths did. "How come they had to take my armor off…it's not fair! At least you have proper cloths on!"

"Not anymore. They took off my uniform and swapped it for a towel." Morgan muttered in embarrassment. "They thought I'd be harder for me to think of a way out if I was too distracted by lack of warmth."

Kana looked bock over her shoulder to see Morgan's bare arm. She had a white towel for a short dress too. "Oh."

"Well, let's look on the bright side. At least ,they were nice enough to give us these towels, right? Gods, can you imagine if they stripped us both right down to smallcloths and left us bound like this that way? I'd die of embarrassment." Morgan chuckled.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this…" Kana sniffled. "I'm scared. Aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm scared." Morgan replied. "Well, if anything I'm more annoyed. I mean being captured and restrained like this is embarrassing. I was hoping people will remember me as a "Morgan the aspiring tactical genius like her father" not "Morgan the captured damsel in distress who could do nothing but wait around in in chains and…weird restraining contraptions." But, I'm not about to let these creeps see it! Besides…Inigo taught me that everything will be fine as long as you can smile."

"Inigo…?"

"I…I don't understand what's going on…" Morgan admitted. "But he's been gone for so long, I was worried sick! I'm just glad he's okay…"

"Wow. You really like him don't you?" Kana smiled.

"There ya go!" Morgan chirped. "Smile! As long as you can do that then there's hope!"

"Okay." Kana sniffled. "So, how do we get out of this?"

"Why don't you just do that thing with the lance arm?"

"Okay…I don't have my stone but, here goes." Kana tried to morph her hand into a lance, but nothing happened. "Ngh…I feel weak…what's going on?"

"Uh, oh…so much for that."

"Can you pick the locks on these things?"

"Even if we still had your hairpin, I can't use my hands at all." Morgan replied, looking at the cup like bond, her right hand was inside of.

"Yeah…We can't even move at all."

"Well, we can move our heads." Morgan replied shaking her head back and forth to demonstrate.

"What good will that do?"

"I dunno. But it's something, right?"

"I guess…"

"Hmm…though you may be right…the only thing I can think of is trying to break free! With brute force! Hrrrrgh!" Morgan started trying to pull her limbs in, grunting.

"Will that work?" Kana asked. "These things are strong."

"Nnngh! Beats…doing…nothing! Gah! Besides, I fought in a war plus my mother breaks all sorts of things when she's training. I should have that power of breakage in my blood! Hmph! I'm…stronger…than I look!"

"Me too!" Kana smiled. "Rrrrrgh!" Kana shot her head up as she pulled with her arms, accidently bonking the back of it into Morgan's.

"Ow!"

"Ack! S-sorry Morgan!"

"No biggie…Hrmph!"

The girls struggled for a minute or two. But despite their efforts, they were no closer to getting free. The binds were made of solid steel.

"*Gasp* Okay, not working!" Morgan said as her sore muscles slackened.

Kana gasped as she gave up as well. Then she felt something around her neck. "Huh? What's this?"

"What's what?" Morgan asked.

"There's something around my neck…Some kind of collar?"

"Yeah…they put one on me when I was first brought into this place."

"Maybe this is what's making me weaker."

"Really? I haven't felt any different."

"Maybe it's just for my kind of powers?"

"How do you have those kind, of powers anyway?" Morgan asked.

"Well, my Papa-

The door to the room banged open. The hooded interrogator marched in with two mages. Both girls went silent.

"Oh? I was expecting you to be crying again by now, girl." He said looking at Kana.

"I don't need to be scared of you, you bully!" Kana pouted. "Just like Morgan told me!"

"Shhh!"

The man turned the blue-haired girl who tried looking away. "Morgan, have you been encouraging your fellow prisoner?"

"Nope! No sir!" The girl chuckled nervously. "I've been super duper quiet! As quiet as a…uh…whatever the quietest thing you can think of is! Not made a peep! Really!"

"Really?" the man asked unconvinced.

"Yup, really! Right Kana? Uh, I mean, whoever you are?"

"Uh, yeah! We've been extra good!" Kana smiled, a bit uneasy with Morgan's sudden panicking.

"Well let's make sure it stays that way."

The two mages approached the girls. They each took out a strange object. It was a red ball with leather straps on each end.

"Uh, what's that?" Morgan asked.

Suddenly the mage in front of her grabbed the side of her face and started jamming the ball in her mouth.

"Hey! Stop that-MPH!" Morgan tried shaking her head and pushing the ball out with her tongue, but in time it was pushed behind her teeth, holding her tongue down and keeping her jaw opened.

Behind her the other mage was doing the same to Kana.

"No wait! Please don't! I'll be quiet, really! I-MPH!"

Once the balls were in, the straps were fastened around the back of each girl's head.

"Nghhh! Geh ish ing ouah ma muth!" Morgan demanded, more frustrated than scared as she tried to bite down hard enough to break the gag. She was starting to be good friends with Kana and now she couldn't talk to her!

"Guhhhh…plehs, ish har ooh wreath…" Kana whimpered as she tried to spit it out. The gag felt extremely uncomfortable.

"You are an interesting girl, child of Corrin." The interrogator said. "I'll enjoy breaking you both into servants of our lord!"

The mages took out their tomes. Both girls' eyes widened as they knew what was next. The struggled in their bonds again.

As soon as the first sparks hit their bare skin, their heads shot up and against each other as they felt the pain. Muffled screams echoed down the dungeon halls.

* * *

With a knock on a door Corrin cleared his throat.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Come in."

Corrin signaled the team to wait outside as he, Takumi, Camilla and Azura stepped in. It was a old house with one old, bald man siting at a table.

"Greetings, travelers! It must have taken you some effort to reach Notre Sagesse. Do you have business here?"

"We've heard that a man known as the Rainbow Sage lives here. We have need of him—could you please tell us where we might find him?"

The man stared at the sword on Corrin's hip. "Hmm... That weapon you're holding...It's the Yato, isn't it?"

"Hm? Oh! Yes, it is. I'm surprised you recognized it."

"Why do you wish to meet the Sage? Do you seek power?"

"No, we just want to ask him a question." Azura replied.

"Ahhh, so you're after knowledge, then. Fascinating... On top of Mount Sagesse is the Sevenfold Sanctuary. The Sages is said to reside on the highest floor of that place. The mountain itself is quite high, so most people don't even reach the sanctuary. And...that's all I know, really."

"Thank you for your help. If we learn more about the Sage as we go, we'll be sure to share what we learn." Corrin said with a smile.

"Try your best not to die on the way up!"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad can it?" Takumi smirked.

* * *

"Well, this answers your question." Corrin grunted.

The whole army had been ascending the mountain for nearly a hour.

"No kidding. This is the steepest hike I've ever done..." Takumi replied.

"Ease up if you need to." Henry said. "That goes for everyone! If you're too tired, speak up and we'll rest! We've got the time!"

Camilla turned to her brother. "He has a point, Corrin. Your face looks a bit flushed...If you need me to, I can carry you on my back like when you were small!"

Corrin tried to ignore the awkward stares he was receiving. "Ah...I'll be fine. Thanks."

Elise misstep and started to stumble. "Uh-oh...AHHHH!"

She fell back, but Sakura and Dorothy were just in time to catch her.

"Gotchya!"

"Ouf! Are...are you all right, Elise?" Sakura asked as they straightened Elise up.

"Nice catch, guys. Thank you! Falling all the way back down this mountain would have hurt a ton!"

"I don't think you would have fallen all the way back down..."

"Tell that to Arthur." Dorothy replied. "Reina is still off to fetch him after he tripped."

"There's an idea, why can't we just fly up there?" John asked.

"The mounts can't carry all of us." Roy replied.

"Look!" Takumi said pointing into the distance. "Is that the Sevenfold Sanctuary in the distance?"

Corrin squinted to get a better look. "It must be... There can't possibly be two of these up here. We must be near the summit."

"Hmm... And the Sage is waiting at the very top..."

"Yes, which means our real trial will start soon. Ryoma said that the Sage will only meet with the strongest people... I don't think this will be an easy task."

"Yeah... We'd best be ready for anything."

* * *

Kana grunted as she awoke. She passed out from the shocks and looked up to find herself on the floor. She was still bound it the metal restraints. The gag was still in her mouth as she tried to speak. Morgan was still pressed up against her from behind.

" _Kana? Can you hear me?"_

Her head perked as she heard the other girl's voice in her head.

" _Morgan?"_

" _Yeah. I'm using my natural magical energy for a spell my friend Launret taught me. It only works on people within my arm's reach. And for as long as I can hold by breath."_

She heard Morgan gasp through her gag behind her.

" _Not very easy with his stupid gag in my mouth! Seriously, my jaw feels sore! What do they think we are, a couple of animals?! Who uses these things on cute little girls?!"_

" _Are those people gone?"_

" _I think so…"_

" _Oh…So what now?"_

" _We try breaking free again."_ Morgan replied as she started to struggle. She tried to pull her limbs out with whatever strength she could muster.

" _We tried that already…"_

" _Then we try again. Beats doing nothing and waiting for them to come back."_

" _Good point."_

Kana and Morgan grunted as they tried pull out the bonds holding them. But the metal held firm with no sign of either of them getting loose. Eventually they both gave up.

"NGGGGH!" _"No good! These things are too strong!"_

"Mph…" _"Same here. All this is tiring me out. Maybe Inigo will come save us."_

Kana tilted her head to look back at Morgan. " _You trust him a lot…do you_ _ **like**_ _him?"_ she said in her head with a singing tune.

" _Like him? I love they guy! He's a sweetheart! Oh, didn't I tell you? We've been dating back home."_

" _Really? What's it like having a boyfriend?"_

Morgan took a very deep breath. " _It's great! We go on dates, play together, learn new things…It's the best!"_

" _Wow…hmm…"_

" _What's up?"_

" _I'm kinda just wondering what it'd be like to have a boyfriend…it sounds nice…"_

Morgan took another breath. " _Theeeeeeen, maybe I can help you find one!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Sure! As soon as we're out of this bind-literally and figuratively-it's a promise!"_

" _Thanks Morgan! Gee, I'm glad you got this spell to work! Talking with you makes me feel better!"_

" _Well it's more thinking than talking, but me too!"_

Just then the door banged open. The hooded interrogator and Iago stood at the doorway.

"Good news, little ones!" the black-haired mage said. "I know it must be awfully dark and cramp in this cell, so we're taking you for a little trip!" Two guards came in carrying sacks. Each of them took out keys and slowly released the metal holding the girls hands and feet only to roughly pull their arms behind their backs and tie their wrists together and wrap more rope around their upper bodies, pinning their arms against themselves. Then their legs were tied at the thighs, shins and ankles.

" _Oh, come on!"_ Kana thought as she they restrained her legs. _"They really don't have to do this! We're already helpless against them!"_

Then they put the sacks over Morgan and Kana's heads. "HEEH!" the girls yelled into their gags. The sacks were tightened just enough to keep them on without restricting their breathing too much. Each girl was flung over a guard's shoulder and carried out of the room. Soon they were each put into a barrel before being transported out of the castle.

" _Morgan?! Morgan!"_

" _Relax, Kana, I hear you."_

" _Where are they taking us?!"_

" _I don't know…"_

" _How will our Papas know where we are?!"_

Morgan thought about it. If her father didn't know where they were how would he devise a plan to rescue them?

" _Uh, Kana?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _You know that whole thing I was going on about not showing panic in the face of these creeps?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Think it's safe to do it if our faces are covered by these sacks?"_

* * *

"Let's split up and look around Corrin said." Henry sighed. "We might meet up at the end he said. Robin he ain't."

He stopped in his tracks when he heard footsteps. He hid behind a corner and saw a man with white and black hair, holding a bow pass by.

"Phew... Jeez, I have to be getting close to the top by now, right? That Rainbow Sage definitely didn't make this easy...I have to keep going, though. I can't give up now. I need to make it. I know he can give me the strength to rebuild Kohga. I'll do whatever it takes to earn that strength—killing, stealing... It's not like I haven't had to do such things already..."

Henry hesitated before approaching. "Hey, you!"

The man turned around and aimed his bow at the captain.

"Hey, easy. Not here to harm ya or nothing."

"Who are you?"

"I was gonna ask you that. You don't look like a sanctuary guard."

"Don't compare me to those freaks."

"My bad. Then what are ya, a treasure hunter or-

"Pfft, like I care about treasure. I'm here for the Sage's strength. I need to gain as much strength and power as he can give me. I need it to defeat that self-proclaimed daimyo of Mokushu. That scum destroyed my homeland—I have to defeat him and rebuild..."

Henry thought back before he remembered the name mentioned. "Mokushu…the ninja from Hoshido?"

"What? You know him? You aren't his friends, are you?"

"Weeeeell…I got bad news and good news for ya." Henry said. "Bad news is, you're not getting any revenge."

"What?"

"Good news is, that's because he's already dead."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, see his goons tried to kidnap some of our friends so, we stormed his place and our buddy offed him. Sorry about that."

The man lowered his bow. "Hmm... I suppose I owe you my thanks. You got my revenge for me. My name is Shura. I'm a ninja from Kohga, a land that was devastated by Mokushu. Who are you?"

"Name's Henry Fleming. I'm working with a man named Corrin. Heard of him?"

"Wait—Corrin? I can't believe I'm gonna ask this...Are you talking about who I think you are? A prince? Kidnapped from Hoshido as a kid?"

"Ya know him? Not another friend he ended up forgetting, are you?"

"Haha, never underestimate a ninja's intelligence network." The man grinned. "Rumors fly about him. I heard he ran off with a legendary sword and is now fighting Nohr and Hoshido."

"Well, sort of. We're not really fighting both kingdoms. We just aren't allied to either. We're working to take out the root of the problem. That's why we're here. We want to meet the Sage and ask him how we can take down the guy responsible."

"Hmmm. All right. I think I understand your story. Think prince Corrin could use my help?"

"I would say we need all the help we can get. If you want, feel free to come along."

"Thanks!"

"Welcome aboard Shura!" Henry smiled as they shook hands.

* * *

A small girl with a purple vail ascended a set of stairs.

"Why are there so many guards here? So annoying... I just want to avoid the war, but there are soldiers everywhere...I'll just wait patiently until no one is looking, and then escape. All I want is to live my life in solitude..."

Corrin walked around the corner and spotted the girl. "Hey, what are you doing here? This place is dangerous. You'd better come with us and take refuge with our reserves."

"I don't need your help. I'm capable of protecting myself.

"But..."

"Listen, child, have you got cotton in your ears? I said I don't need your help."

"Child?! I could very well be older than you!"

"I don't have time to fight about this. Just leave me alone. I just want to get away from civilization and be left alone..."

Corrin was baffled with all of this. "Alone... You're by yourself? Do you not have family?"

"...I lost anything that would qualify as a family a long, long time ago. They all found me repulsive and forced me away. So I'm alone. But I'm happy that way."

"Hmm...Well, you could always join us instead of traveling alone."

"Are you insane? Only a fool would ask a total stranger to joint their party. You don't know my past..."

"True, but what's in your past is just that: in the past. Everyone has a secret or two they don't—or can't—talk about. There's no reason we can't be friends in the present."

"Hmm...You're pretty convincing for such a young one. Determined, too."

"That's because I have a big secret that's driving me. I can't tell anyone about it... But that doesn't mean I can't have friends who trust me regardless. And I know what it's like to be alone. I don't wish that feeling on anyone."

"*sigh* Well, I can't say I hate your offer. You might actually be able to understand me. All right. I'll go with you. You can use my power as you see fit."

"Hey, Corrin!"

Henry ran around the corner with Shura.

"Oh, and who's this young lady?"

"I'm older than you think." The mage replied. "It is my magic that is keeping me like this."

"Oh…so that's why you called me a child." Corrin said. "Well, anyway Henry…uh…"

"Nyx." The mage said.

"Nyx, here will be joining us."

"Swell! I found us some more help myself!"

Shura bowed in front of Corrin.

"My name is Shura. I hailed from Kohga. It was destroyed by the self for claimed Mokushujin dynamo."

"You know, that guy Saizo killed." Henry added.

"At any rate, I was wondering if I could come along."

"Really?! Thank you!" Corrin gleamed.

"Yeah. You defeated that Mokushujin scum, after all. If I go with you, you may accomplish my other goals for me, too! And a bigger army is better for you, right?"

"Yes. We'd be glad to have you. Thank you, Shura!"

"From now on, I pledge my services to you. Let's help each other out, Lord Corrin."

"Hey, guys!"

Dorothy approached alongside Lion.

"Henry, guess who we found!"

"Who?"

Tin-Man followed into the room along with another familiar face.

"Hey Captain!"

"Scarecrow, is that you buddy?!"

"Ya know it!"

"Can you believe it?" Lion asked. "He was up here looking for the Sage himself!"

"This Rainbow Sage sounded a lot like the wizard!" Scarecrow added. "So, I figured if anyone could help me find ya, it'd be him! So, I found him and asked where to find ya."

"You met the Rainbow Sage?" Corrin asked.

"Yup! He told me to climb up here and I'd find my answers! Looks like he was right!"

"Wait…you met him and then climbed up here?" Henry asked. "I though he was supposed to **be** up here."

"Really? That's strange…"

"Then perhaps this trip will be fruitless…" Tin Man added.

"We came this far. We might as well reach the top. In any case, this means you have your whole team back right, Henry?" Corrin asked.

"It will be when Tom gets back."

"I heard what happened." Scarecrow said. "I'm sure he'll be alright. The guy's pretty sharp!"

"So, in the meantime- Henry turned back to Corrin only to find that the prince disappeared. "Where's Corrin?"

Everyone started looking around.

"What just happened?!" Lion asked.

"How should I know?" Shura replied.

* * *

Corrin looked around to find himself in another room. "What the…Was I warped here?"

"You must be tired after such a long climb." Corrin heard a voice echo. "This is the highest floor. Your trial is nearly finished. I am the guardian of this place. Defeat me, and you may proceed to the Sage."

"Where are you?!"

Corrin looked behind him to see an exact replica of himself. Only this one was wearing the Nohrian noble armor on it's knees leaning on a copy of the Yato sunk into the floor. It looked up at Corrin and rose. It took the blade from the ground.

* * *

Robin looked around. One minute he was walking down the halls the next he was in a place he knew better than he liked. The Dragon's Table.

"AHG!"

Robin looked behind him. "CHROM!"

He saw the prince get impaled by lightning…by another version of himself. "This is not...your fault…Promise me…You'll escape from this place…Go…" The prince drooped to the floor and faded into smoke.

Robin was in shock as his doubleganger faced him.

"Hard to forget that day, is it not?"

"Who...are you?"

"I'm what you could have been. A god, one with Grima. But you chose your friends instead."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Perhaps not. But in the end, didn't you do it because you despised Grima? Yet you used his power for revenge. Twice."

"What's your point?"

The clone glowed purple and changed colors. Robin stepped back. He was looking at a Robin with a black hair and white cloak. "You hate him, yet you rely on him. All for your selfish wish to save your daughter at the expense of all the lives you took. So, tell me. How are you and I different?"

* * *

Lucina blocked an attack from her doppelganger.

"Coward! Traitor! Wretch!"

Lucina could do nothing but defend herself from the strikes.

"Your mission was to stop Grima at any cost! You have broken the laws of nature by traveling through time to do that! And you fell in love with the traitor that killed our father!" She kicked Lucina, who smashed into a wall. "And he gave you his love. Then you repaid it by trying to kill him!"

Lucina had not been so afraid since the dark days of her future.

"You betrayed your mission AND the man you loved! Why should you have a peaceful future!?"

* * *

Inside the Nohrian castle the cloaked child looked inside a storage room. He found a coat-like dress, along with some other cloths.

"This was hers…she is here!"

Siegbert and Shiro came into the room. "We can't find her, and we looked everywhere." The knight said.

Shigure looked at a bunch of discarded armor. "This looks like what…Kana was wearing…"

"Hey, you!" A guard came in and rushed at him with his spear.

The pink haired woman grabbed his arm and threw him into a nearby crate.

The boy walked over to him. "Where is she?"

"Huh?"

He lifted him by the collar and drew his sword. "Where is the girl?"

"I-I can't tell you! Iago will murder me!"

SHUNK

The boy sliced into the man's cheek. Blood tickled down his face. "And you think I WON'T?"

The man was petrified by fear. The boy threw him back down.

"Thunder."

"AAAHHHH!" The guard screamed as he was shocked.

"Elthunder!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Arcthunder!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Thor-

"OKAY I'LL TALK!"

The boy's companions were shocked by his merciless act.

"The Bottomless Canyon!" the man whimpered. "Iago took them to the Bottomless Canyon!"

"Them?"

"There were two girls! One with bark blue hair!"

Shigure stormed over to the guard. "Who was the other?!"

"I-I don't know! Light blue hair. A bit younger."

"Was she wearing this armor?" the singer asked, holding up a piece of the Nohrian Noble armor.

"Y-yeah! She said she was Corrin's daughter!"

The blond mage and Shiro looked at each other in shock.

"Oh, gods…" Shigure gasped.

"When did they leave?!" the boy demanded.

"A-around an hour ago? Maybe more?"

The boy punched the guard in the face, knocking him out. He then gathered Morgan's belongings in a bag. Shigure did the same for Kana's. "Come on!"

All six of them ran out.


	27. Chapter 27: Sin and Atonment

Ike blocked a sword swing from his replica.

"We stood there and watched our father die while we did nothing! We were not strong enough! We were powerless!"

Ike kicked the clone back.

"Your right. I was powerless. But the man I am now…" In a flash he charged past the clone and slashed his blade into him. "Can more than easily beat a pathetic knock off like you."

The clone faded away into nothingness.

* * *

Lucina grunted as she was pushed against a wall. Her clone slowly approached.

"We don't deserve Robin. We don't deserve a future."

It charged at the Princess got up and blocked the blade.

"You're right. I betrayed Robin and my mission. I don't deserve what I have…but that doesn't mean I won't stop fighting for all of it!" She slashed three times at the clone, who blocked the first hit bot took the next to. "Because I'm not alone!" She jumped into the air and held the blade overhead. "We'll carve a way forward!"

She came down spinning like a pinwheel and slashed through the imposter. It collapsed to the floor and faded away.

"*Huff* *Huff* I…I need to find Robin!"

* * *

Marth parried the attack from his clone.

"We fled our homeland in disgrace and abandoned our own sister! Why should we be hailed with the title "Hero-King?!"

"I asked myself the same thing. Over, and over again. And to be honest, I'm not sure if I am ready for the title." He then thrusted into the clone's chest. "But I swore to my friends that looked up to that title…that one day…"

He started dashing around the clone in flashes of light. "I'll become worthy of the legend!" He held Falchion in up and it glowed with a gold light. She then cut straight through the clone easily and watched it disappear.

* * *

Alm Clashed blades with his own duplicate.

"Arrogant child! You don't deserve the throne to Valentia!"

Alm parried another attack and stabbed the clone. "Maybe not. But I have to try my best to guide it. I don't want anyone else to suffer what Celica and I have."

The clone stumbled back. "Heh, heh…you say that…but I can feel it. You haven't let go of that fear."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man said turning away.

"Alm…why?"

The sound of Celica's voice burned his ears. He looked behind him to see that his clone was now one of Celica. It was on it's knees looking sadly at Alm as it disappeared.

"Alm!"

He turned back around to see the real Celica run towards him. "Oh, thank goodness! You're safe."

The prince hugged her right away. A sudden gesture that left her slightly surprised. "Huh? What's wrong Alm?"

"Nothing." The prince said with empty eyes. "Nothing's wrong."

* * *

Roy cut though the clone with his sword ingulfed in flame. "You're right. I know I failed him…but I tried to save Lord Hector…" He watched the clone disappear in the blaze.

* * *

Robin grunted as he was flung to the ground. As he got up the clone was upon him. It grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"You're still too scared to do what needs to be done."

"If we really are the same…You know you can't trust that power…You know it can only hurt others…"

"Of course. All power hurts others. The question is…who do you want to see get hurt?" He punched Robin across the room. "Enough of this sorry display. I'm going to kill you. Then, everyone you love. Assuming your daughter hasn't already died because you were too weak."

Robin growled as he sat up. "Leave them…out of this…" The clone held his hand in front of Robin. A bolt of lightning formed into the palm. "I won't…let you hurt my family…" he growled as he stood up. "And I WILL save my daughter!"

A flash of red lightning came down on Robin. His hair became black and his coat white and red again. With his Levin Sword in hand he looked up at his clone. This time his eyes were their normal hazel instead of red.

"RAAAAG!"

He slashed through the clone. It tried to block him, but the sword slashed right through its own.

"So…you finally understand…That you need his power…"

Robin sheathed his sword. "It's not his. Not anymore."

"…Indeed." The clone smiled as he disappeared.

* * *

"Who are you?" Corrin asked.

His clone pointed its blade at him. "I am your doubts and fears. You know what will happen if you continue. Your plan will fail. You will die. Everyone will die."

"No, they won't! I will save everyone!"

"Really? So far it seems like all you've done is let others save you. Lilith saved you from falling. Roy saved you from Robin. Your friends saved you and Azura when you were abducted. Lucina and Fox saved you from your best friend who you forgot. And do you know why? Because they all excelled in something. Robin is smart. Ike is strong. Henry is an inspiring leader. You are none of these things."

The clone rushed up to Corrin who blocked the swing. A mask formed on their face as they lunged a Dragonic Lance at Corrin who jumped aside. But they spun around and kicked him in the torso. As Corrin fell to the floor his opponent jumped overhead. He got onto his hands and flung himself back as the sword pierced the wood floor.

"Even when Azura was being tortured in front of your eyes, all you could to is struggle helplessly as she suffered. You are nobody. A weakling. Do you really think you're worthy of the Yato? Or did it choose you because it felt it had no choice?"

Its hand morphed into a dragon mouth and gripped Corrin. With his arms trapped at his sides he couldn't move.

"AGH!"

As the clone's grip tightened he felt the teeth price into his armor.

"Once again all you can do is struggle. Only this time, nobody will come to save you now."

"GAAAAAH!"

Slowly the grip got tighter and tighter.

"No…I can't…die here…" Mustering all his strength he put his hands against the sides of the mouth trapping him and managed to start pushing the jaws away. "There…is…something that…only I…can do…!"

He pushed the jaws apart and freed himself. "You're right…the others all have things they excel at…mine is to believe in others! To bring them together! I want to make a world where they can all get along!"

He swung his Yato into the clone three times. His mask and wings appeared and the slashed into it as he flew upward.

"I fight for peace!" He came down and the clone with a loud crash and a splash of water. The clone was on the ground and Corrin was left panting.

"Well done... You have proven yourself worthy of moving forward."

With that the clone disappeared. In a bright flash Corrin was in another Room. The rest of the team was already there, save for Henry and Robin.

"Corrin!" Azura was the first to approach.

* * *

"I take it you passed your test too?" Takumi asked.

"You all fought, duplicates of yourselves as well?"

"Yup. Some of us had an easier time than others. Princess Elise, Tiger Lilly and Sakura are going around with healing everyone."

"Where are we?"

"We think we've finally reached the top floor. The Sage must be just behind that door!" Elise said. Where she pointed a double door stood.

"We're still waiting on a few people." John said. "We're restin' up in the mean time."

Suddenly, Robin appeared in a flash of light.

"Speak of the- John's happy expression dropped when he saw his white robe and black hair. "…devil."

Everyone slightly backed away.

"Oh, no! He's gone ballistic again!" Alm panicked.

"Azura, make with the musical!" Lion said.

"No…" Lucina walked towards him staring right into his eyes. "Those eyes…they aren't Grima's…"

As she stood in front of him, Robin slowly reached up to cup her cheek. "Don't worry my love. It's me."

Chrom took a step forward. "Robin did you-

"Learn to control Grima's power? Yes. You were right Ike. I can't ignore this strength when I need it. As long as I don't fear it I have nothing to worry about."

"Good to hear." The mercenary smirked. "Use it well."

In a small burst of light Robin returned to normal.

"That just leaves Captain Fleming." Randolph exclaimed.

"I hope he's alright." Sakura added.

* * *

"RRRRAAAAH!"

Henry knocked his clone's sword away with a Steel Sword and priced his heart with the rapier.

"So…you are committed…" the clone said.

"I am. Too many people are counting on me."

"I wonder…if that resolve will hold once you learn about him…"

The clone faded, and Henry was brought to the top floor with the others.

"What took you so long?" Ike asked.

"Nothing." Henry said sheathing his weapons. "If we're all here, I'm guessing this is the top."

"That door should take us to the Sage." Tin Man said.

"Hang on—let's not let our guard down just yet." Takumi warned. "There's something strange about that door. I can't quite tell what though..."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Roy added.

"S-strange?" Sakura asked. "Then...we should proceed with caution."

Corrin slowly walked towards the door.

"Who knows what traps might be on the other side. Be careful, Corrin." Camilla said.

"I will…here goes…" He opened the door and the room was hit with a bright light. When Corrin opened his eyes, and found himself in a familiar house.

"What just happened?" John asked.

Corrin was in disbelief. "What the?! But this is—

The old man from before looked up from his seat. "Oh! Hello! Hoo hoo! Welcome back."

"Huh?! But…you're the old man from before! You were at the base of the mountain. How did you get up to the highest floor?"

"Ah, so close—this room is actually linked to the highest floor. Quite convenient for me."

"Oh! It's you!" Scarecrow said. "Thanks Sage! I was able to find my friends just like you said!"

Everyone looked at Scarecrow in surprise. Then back to the old man.

"You've got to be kidding me." Henry muttered.

"I can't believe this—you're the Rainbow Sage?" Corrin asked.

The man was engulfed in a bright light. When it faded the image of a different man with a long beard and cane appeared in the chair. He slowly stood up with a smile. "Indeed I am. I commend you for overcoming the trials I put forth. You are worthy of meeting me. You set up the mountain in order to ask me something, did you not? Well, let's hear it."

"We're looking for...a dragon. We've been told that we needed to meet one. The dragon will help us stop this endless conflict between Nohr and Hoshido. I have to do whatever it takes to stop the fighting!"

"Ho...So you want to end the war, huh? Fascinating. And admirable. I knew you were a kind-hearted soul. So, I have already arranged for a means of helping you on your quest."

"What do you mean?"

"Children of man."

Everyone looked around as a new voice echoed in the room. Chrom was the first to recognize it. "That voice…is that you Naga?"

"Correct, Awakener."

Marth recognized the voice as well. "It can't be…Nagi?!"

"It has been to long…my old friend."

"Then it's true…you are a reincarnation of the Divine Dragon."

"What's going on?" Corrin asked. "Do you know who that is?"

"That's the Devine Dragon…" Robin said. "She helped us defeat Grima…so you're the dragon we're supposed to meet…"

"I am not the dragon you seek, fellblood. However, I am here to provide support. I see you have learned to control the Fell Dragon's power…how unexpected…"

"You know what happened?"

"Indeed…I was planning not to tell you…but you have the right to know."

"To know what?" Henry asked.

"The one who sealed the power of Grima into Robin…it was none other then myself."

Everyone was shocked into silence.

"YOU did?!" Lucina asked.

John groaned rubbing his forehead. "Alright, lady, before we ask you WHY you would ever do that when Robin has suffered more than enough already, let me ask: do the words "fair warning" mean anything to you dragons? Would a simple heads up be asking too much?"

"John!" Chrom glared.

"Peace, awakener." Naga soothed. "He has every right to be skeptical. First allow me to explain…When Robin slayed the Fell Dragon he had also released all the power the future and present Grima held inside them…such a large amount of dark power would sweep across Plegia and possibly spread to other countries. The result being disastrous. Crops would die…the skies would darken…lakes could dry…people would suffer negative emotions…I did what I could to hold it back…but it was only a matter of time before it brought ruin to all…but there was one other solution."

"Solution?" Alm asked.

"Correct. Sealing it into a host that could safely contain the power. When Robin returned, I knew that having Grima's blood would allow him to hold it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucina asked.

"I didn't want the knowledge to haunt the tactician for the rest of his days. As long as you were at peace there was no danger…"

"So, you thought if you just sealed it away in Robin without telling him, you could pretend it would just disappear if you forgot about it?" Ike asked. "I didn't think a god would be so naive."

"Ike that's enough!" Marth replied.

"Peace Marth. He is right. I was foolish. War will always exist as long as there are people. And my error in judgment has caused Robin more suffering. That is why, even if it is against the laws of nature I am willing to help you end this war however I can."

"So, can you tell us of this "Seal of Flames?" Corrin asked.

"That is a task for the Rainbow Sage. However, the two of us have arranged another way of aiding you. But first, I have one more thing I need to explain to Robin…it is about the child, that you encountered. The child, that is like you."

"You know who that boy is?" Corrin asked.

"Indeed. Awakener. Do you remember when I sent you and your friends off to an alternate future?"

"Yes. The one where Robin became Grima. Why?"

"The current Devine Dragon of that world, Tiki, showed me that two mysterious children lead the armies of Risen. But when they each saw Robin, they were filled with dreed and confusion and left."

"I spoke with one of them…" Robin said. "The Morgan of that time."

"Wait…Tiki took your place?" Marth asked.

"Yes…and with her newfound power Tiki learned something…That Morgan is the same one you have been traveling with."

"What?! How is that possible?!" Robin asked.

"If I may…" The Sage interjected. "Perhaps it would be easier to show them rather then explain it."

"Agreed."

The Sage tapped his staff against the floor. Suddenly the floor glowed blue. Looking down they saw an image. The two children dressed like Robin were looking around.

"Who's there?!" the boy asked.

"I am Tiki." A voice replied.

"Naga's voice?" Morgan asked. "But Lord Grima-

"The Fell Dragon is not who you think he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you…"

There was a moment of silence. Then, both children suddenly lurched over, clutching their heads.

"What's happening to them?" Lucina asked.

"Tiki is showing them the truth." Naga replied. "In this time…there was a Lucina who came to the past as well…and she too, fell in love with Robin…they gave birth to two children…Morgan, and Marc."

"Marc?" Robin and Lucina asked in sync.

"But in the end, Robin was forced to kill Chrom and became Grima…Lucina fought desperately to get her husband back…but she also laid still that night." Everyone was shocked into silence. "One day when, Grima attacked, Ylisse, he stormed the castle and discovered the children. Sensing his blood in them, he took them for himself. Trained them into his weapons."

"That's the sickest thing I've ever heard." Henry growled.

"Oh gods…" Robin said to himself. "What have I done…"

The two children slowly straightened up.

"No…" the boy gasped. "It can't be…mother…father…"

"It is true." Tiki's voice replied. "Grima, took control of you. Just as he took your parents…"

"No…" Morgan gasped. "I've been killing for my parent's murderer…?"

The image below them faded away as both children screamed in despair.

"But they are free." Naga said. "Tiki told me that she helped them escape to another time. This time. They were hated by many for what Grima made them do. She knew they would be safer and happier in your timeline…"

"So that's where Morgan came from." Lucina said.

"So, this boy Corrin encountered…" Robin said. "He's…Marc…He's…our son…"

"That explains how he could wield Falchion." Chrom noted. "Not to mention his brilliant tactic for saving Corrin and Azura."

"He has our blood…" Lucina added.

"No…not just blood." Robin and Lucina looked at Chrom's smile. "He has his mother's strength. And His father's mind. And a heart from both of them."

"Well said." Marth smiled.

"Yeah…" Robin replied with a faint smile of his own. "There is one thing…how did he get here? And why did Morgan lose her memory?"

"That…you should ask the boy himself." Naga replied.

"Thank you, Naga. This means a lot to us."

"I do not doubt your words. But I know I must do more to repay you."

"And on that note." The Sage smiled as he turned to a curtain in the corner. "You can come out now."

A flash of red and blue rushed out.

"ROY!"

A figure rammed into the red-haired man wrapping their arms around him.

"Ah! W-Whooooooooaaa!"

Thrown off balance Roy fell over "Ngh…huh?" Rubbing his head, Roy looked down to a familiar girl with long blue hair, dressed in red with a hat, a white skirt, and black leggings. "Wait…Lilina? Lilina, is that you?"

The girl looked up into his eyes with tears in her own. "Roy…I'm so glad you're safe."

Roy was at a loss for words at first. But a bright smile grew across his face. "Lilina…" He girl buried her face back into Roy's chest. He in turn held her close.

Alm smiled and muttered to Celica. "That seems rather familiar."

Celica giggled.

"Must she always be so loud?"

Everyone saw three more people come out from behind the curtain.

Ike recognized one of them. A man in green with long hair and a red brand on his forehead. "Soren!"

"Ike. Good to see you are unharmed."

Next was a young man with blue hair. He walked up to Marth and kneeled.

"Is that you Chris?"

"Your majesty. It is a relief to see you safe and sound. I hope I am in time to lend you my aid."

And finally, was a butler with long white hair. "Lord Corrin, it's truly splendid to see you are doing well!"

"Jakob! What are you doing here?"

"When word reached us that you had gone missing I could not rest. Tracking nobles across the country was a new item for my resume…But I am undoubtedly richer for it. Now that I am here, I would to like to fight at your side."

"These are all friends of yours?" Alm asked.

Roy stood up with Lilina holding his hand. "This is Lilina. She's my wife…and heir to the newly united Lycia."

"It's an honor to meet all of you." the young girl bowed. "Thank you for helping Roy when I couldn't."

"This is Soren. A member of my mercenary group." Ike said. "He's a good friend of mine."

Corrin then introduced his companion. "This is Jokob. He's a retainer and a friend of mine."

"This is Chris." Marth said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He's my army's lead strategist."

"A strategist?" Robin asked. "I've never heard of him."

"Then I am not remembered in your time?" the blue-haired man asked.

"You know where we're from?"

"Or more accurately when you are from." Soren replied. "Naga and the sage explained everything."

"So, my name is lost in history…" Chris said turning to Marth. "You have my thanks, sire."

"Thanks? For what?" Elise asked.

"Chris asked me to assure his name would not be remembered in history…"

"What? Why would you want that?" Lucina asked. "If you fought alongside the Hero-King, you deserve to be remembered."

"I am just an ordinary man that worked with the real hero." Chris replied. "If I didn't become a legend then Lord Marth's legend would become stronger. And judging by how highly you think of him that was a success. The world needs heroes. They inspire hope even in the darkest times."

"That certainty is what the Hero-King is to us." Chrom replied.

"Although that only makes me feel more, guilty that you aren't remembered for your brave exploits…" Marth sighed.

"It's alright sire. I never did what I did because I wanted to be a hero. At any rate, I'm ready to fight at your side and be your shield if need be. After all what would I tell Lady Caeda if something happened to you?"

"Just be mindful of your own life Chris. I'm not the only one with people who care for them. Does Katharina even know you're here?"

"Er, well, I figured that we will be returned to our own time when this is over. No point in telling her and have her worry for the split second we're gone."

"Then I suppose the Greil Mercenaries will be fine as long as we return safely." Ike added.

"We'll survive." Soren said. "We always do."

"We all will." Henry added. "I guarantee it."

"Your confidence gives my heart warmth." The sage smiled. "That strong will is how you all passed my tests."

"You mean those doublegangers you had us face?" Hana asked.

"Indeed. They were to test your willpower. The stronger your doubts and fears the stronger they were. Robin. You have overcome your fear of Grima's power. Some of you still have doubts, but many of you have such strong will. Henry, Roy, and Ike in particular."

"I cannot afford to have doubts." Ike simply replied.

"Do I still have doubts?" Corrin asked.

"A bit. I'm sure the rest of you will eliminate your doubts in due time. But first, let me see that Yato of yours."

"Really? OK. Here you go."

The Rainbow Sage held the blade if his hands. "I, who forged the sacred blade... I, who committed the great sin... I, who wove the divine colors... I call on you now, Seal of Flames!"

The Yato glowed with a bright light. In a flash the blade started emitting a blue glow. The hilt had also transformed. "Your blade...It should be a little stronger now." As the sage offered I back Corrin gently took it into his hands.

"Thank you so much! Is this...the Seal of Flames that Fuga mentioned?"

"No, not quite. To complete the Seal of Flames, you need the other four divine weapons. Once you have them, the Seal of Flames will become the Fire Emblem."

"This world has a Fire Emblem?" Marth asked.

"Yes... Without that, you have no chance of succeeding in your quest... Don't lose heart. Continue down the path you've chosen. It should lead...you to each of the weapons you need... *cough...cough...*"

"You alright there?" Henry asked.

The sage collapsed onto the floor.

"Sage?! Something's wrong!" Corrin said.

"I think that much is obvious." Soren replied. "Where are the medics?"

"Princess Sakura, Princess Elise, double time!" Henry ordered.

"Y-yes!"

"I'll do my best!"

"I fear it would be a fruitless effort…" Naga's voice said.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy asked.

"She's right…Don't waste your energy..." the sage wheezed. "I have lived well beyond my time already..."

"What? How do you mean?" Celica asked.

"Anyway, human magic...won't work on me..."

"Human magic?" Marth asked. "You mean you're not…"

"As I said…" Naga replied. "The dragon you seek is not I…"

"Wait…the Rainbow Sage is-!"

"Yes. I am the dragon you've been searching for." The sage replied. "Long, long ago...Twelve dragons were filled with desire...They fought over who would control the world...For my part, I create the Yato and the divine weapons. Doing so pulled humanity into our war. I wasn't able to die...until I had atoned for those sins..."

"So now…your curse is lifted." Alm said in a sympathetic tone. "You're free."

"I've given your Yato...the last of my power... Corrin... Use...the Yato... Make...your own destiny..."

"Sage..." As the dragon closed his eyes everyone went silent. Corrin rose to his feet. "...Thank you, Sage. I mean...Thank you, great dragon...I will make sure that your sacrifice is not in vain."

"The skies are about to change above Hoshido and Nohr." Chris said. "We need to move."

"How do you know about that?" Gunter asked.

"Lady Naga told us." Lilina replied.

"Wait, we told Tom we'd meet him here." Henry said. "We should at least wait for him to-

Everyone turned to a faint knock at the door.

"Is that him?" Asugi asked.

"We're about to find out."

Henry walked over to the door and opened it. To everyone's astonishment, they saw Kamuri. Grime was covering him. He had Tom's arm over his shoulder who looked even worse.

"Tom! Kamuri!"

Azura and Corrin ran to their son as Henry took Tom's weight from him.

"Kamuri, you're hurt!" Azura cried.

"What happened to you?!" Corrin asked. "And where's Kana?!"

"*sniff* I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" the boy cried. "It's all my fault!"

"What happened, Tom?!" Scarecrow asked as Henry helped him limp over to the group.

"Princess Sakura, Princess Elise, double time!" Henry ordered. "For real this time!"

"Right!"

Sakura started healing Tom while Elise handled Kamuri.

"We found Morgan…" Tom wheezed. "But we got separated from her and Kana…"

"We got cornered by the guards…" Kamuri said weakly. "Tom got knocked out…I was so scared…I grabbed him and flew away as fast as I could…I didn't even go back for them…"

"Calm down." Chris said. "They might be on their way."

"No. They won't be coming."

Everyone turned to the doorway to see the blue-haired singer.

"It's you!" Henry said. "How did you find us?"

"I knew you would be here. I understand that you have many questions, but I do not have time for all of them. What I came here to tell you is that both Morgan and Kana are alive. However, they are both currently prisoners of Iago, Nohr's tactician."

"That scumbag!" Gunter growled.

"There's more. As we speak he is taking them to the Bottomless Canyon."

"What?! Why?!" Azura asked.

"I have no idea. But you must hurry."

The boy turned around to leave when Azura stepped forward. "Wait! Who are you?"

The boy stopped and turned his head back to Azura. "My name is Shigure."

"Well, Shigure, I don't know what your motives are, but you sure helped us a lot!" Henry said. "Just wished you stuck around longer so we could thank you."

"If you wish to thank me…then I ask for one thing."

"Name it." Corrin said. "We owe you that much."

"End this horrid war…and stay alive. Kana and Kamuri don't need to suffer what I went through growing up."

With the sound of flapping wings, a Pegasus swopped in and flew off with him.

"Shigure…" Azura said. "A good name."

"Who was he sire?" Chris asked, turning to Marth.

"He helped Robin when his powers first went out of control. He also helped us stop a fight between the eldest princes of Hoshido and Nohr. I wonder how much he really knows."

"At any rate, we know what our next move is." Henry said. "We head to the Bottomless Canyon, save some kids and take the fight to the enemy! I know things look bad, but we now have hope! Let us honor the Rainbow Sage and end this war! With our allies from Hoshido, Nohr, other worlds and the complete force of S.T.E.A.M., we will win this and return home alive!"

He looked at the people around him. The S.T.E.A.M. members saluted, knowing what he was about to say.

"Full S.T.E.A.M. ahead!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

 **So, there you have it. The boy Is Robin and Lucina's son from Future Past. Pepole typicaly name him either Marc, after the avatar from Blazing Blade, as well as Morgan's name in Japan or Marth. And since we already have a Marth, I thought this was the best option. This is also why I brought in a male version of Kana, because if I'm doing both Morgans, why not both Kanas?**


	28. Chapter 28: Raging Flame

Yukimura and his troops stood bravely in front of the castle fighting of an army of Nohrians.

"No Nohrian attack can break through my defenses! Lord Ryoma entrusted me with aiding Lady Hinoka in protecting this castle. Even if it costs me my life, I will not fail!"

The screech of a wyvern got everyone's attention.

"Don't worry, Yukimura! I've returned!"

The samurai jumped down and drew his blade. He instantly cut down one of his foes. The wyvern swooped down and Scarlet struck through one of the enemies in front of her.

"Lord Ryoma!"

"Two down...Up for more, Scarlet?"

"Oh, you bet I am!"

* * *

Xander and Leo marched their way towards the Bottomless Canyon. Their faithful retainers followed close behind.

"We should find Corrin soon." the elder prince said.

"Brother…about that other man…the one with the coat…"

"As much as I hate to admit it Leo, I should have taken your warning much more seriously. He's very powerful."

"Indeed…that's not all. His hatred for father was…immense. He may hate him more than the Hoshidans."

"True…how odd…whatever he is…he wouldn't hesitate to strike us down. We should be weary of him."

"That's not like him." Everyone turned to Laslow as he caught up. "Robin is not a monster."

"Robin? Is that his name?" Xander asked. "How do you know that?"

Odin then ran next to him. "Uh, Laslow? Buddy? What happened to keeping our mouths shut about that?"

"You've been hiding something from us?" Leo asked.

"No!" Laslow said turning to Odin. "Severa told Lady Camilla! We need to make sure our lords know what it is we're about to get involved in!"

"What's this about?" Xander asked.

"Lord Xander…Robin is our friend. He came from the same world we do."

"World?"

"Yes…and another thing…my real name…is Inigo."

* * *

Morgan groaned as she woke up. She was currently tied to a thin pole, back to back with Kana. Her arms were wrapped around the other girl's stomach before her wrists were tied together. Kana's arms were likewise wrapped around Morgan with her hands tied together. Morgan looked around. A few guards watched her like hawks. Looking down, past Kana's arms, she was that her legs were tied together at the tights, shins, and ankles and to the pole in the center of the wagon.

She heard a groggy sound behind her. Kana must have awoken. She heard a panicked shriek and then felt Kana's arms pressing against her stomach, forcing air out of her. She yelped into her gag and took the deepest breath she could.

" _Kana! Kana, stop!"_

The other girl halted as she heard Morgan through her spell. " _Morgan?"_

" _Yeah it's me. Can you stop, struggling now? You're pressing your arms into my gut!"_

Kana took a moment to asses her situation. Then she felt that her arms were against something soft. She connected the dots from there. _"Oh…sorry."_ She then looked around. _"All these scary guys are staring at us…"_

" _Just ignore them."_ Morgan replied.

" _I can't! I'm scared!"_

Morgan hated to admit it, but she was starting to tremble herself. And it didn't help when Kana started to sniffle. " _Think of something else! Like uh…I know! I promised to hook you up with a boyfriend when we get out of this right?"_

" _Y-yeah…"_

" _What kind of boys do you like?"_

" _Um…well…I really don't know…"_

" _Well, what kind of people do you like to hang around with?"_

" _Uh…Nice people. Friendly guys I guess."_

" _Okay…"_

" _I…I like being with you Morgan. You've been cheering me up ever since we met. Maybe someone as cheery as you…Someone who's always…what's the word…"_

" _Optimistic? That's what my friends call me."_

" _Um…I guess?"_

" _Someone strong and brave too right? That way you don't have to be scared ever again!"_

" _Sure…"_

" _Got it! I'll find you your man! And don't worry, we will get out of this!"_

* * *

As the Nohrian's retreated, Yukimura rushed to Ryoma's side. "Lord Ryoma! I'm so glad to see you've returned unharmed."

"It's good to be back. I'm sorry that you had to care for everything for so long."

Scarlet approached the strategists next. "Hey there, those glasses of yours are pretty sharp! Any chance you could point me toward wherever I could get a pair?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Ah, I forgot to introduce her. This is Scarlet. She was part of a resistance group in Nohr. We became friends in Cheve, and she's returned with me to lend a hand. Some of her fighters have come, as well. They'll help defend Castle Shirasagi."

"Glad to meet you!" Scarlet said shaking Yukimura's hand roughly. He thought his arm was about to fall off.

"Ahh, yes...The pleasure is all mine..."

Ryoma then put on a straight face. "By the way, Yukimura, I ran into Corrin in Nestra..."

"Lord Corrin made it all the way there?"

"Indeed. He asked me to join him in trying to end the fighting."

"...He said the same thing to me when we met at Fort Jinya. He said that, if I wanted to help him, I should meet him at the Bottomless Canyon. He also said I had to be there before the skies over Hoshido and Nohr change color. Corrin claimed there was more, but that he wasn't able to share it..."

"Huh...So he told us the same thing...I don't think it's in Corrin's nature to lie. And there's a leadership quality about him that just attracts followers. I remember being jealous of him as a child, in fact. Even at such a young age, he displayed the characteristics of a ruler. Silly to be jealous of him, right?"

Scarlet gave him a sympathetic look. "Lord Ryoma..."

"I wonder if that played a part in my transgression against him."

"What do you mean?"

"The day that the Nohrians came and kidnapped Corrin... I was there. If I had been stronger, I could have been able to stop them. I failed in my duty as an older brother. I knew it then, and I still feel that pain. And I can't be sure that I tried my hardest...because of that jealousy."

"You mustn't feel that way!" Yukimura replied. "That event was out of your control. You were very young then, and even if you'd been as strong as you are now... It's impossible to think you could have changed the outcome that day."

"I know, Yukimura...But I still believe that I need to come to terms with these feelings. Which is why I'm going to head to the Bottomless Canyon. I've decided that I trust Corrin and will fight for his cause. That is the only way I feel I can make up for failing to protect him."

Scarlet stepped forward. "Ryoma, I won't ask you to explain any further. But if you're gonna go fight for Corrin, I'll join you."

"Thank you, Scarlet."

Just then, Hinoka ran out to the field.

"Hello, Ryoma."

"Hinoka. I see you've done an excellent job protecting the castle. I'm sorry to do this to you, and I know I just arrived, but I must leave again. Corrin needs my help at the Bottomless Canyon. I want you to remain here with Yukimura and continue your de—

"No, Ryoma. I'm going with you this time."

"What?"

"I overheard you talking with Yukimura. You're not the only one who feels responsible for Corrin's kidnapping. You remember why I decided to learn how to use a naginata, right?"

"Of course. It was so that you could rescue Corrin someday...right?"

"Correct. I can't even describe how much I regretted not being able to protect Corrin. I kept thinking: if only I had been stronger, or a better fighter..." Hinoka looked down briefly and sighed. "I could have protected him. But then, on that day when he chose not to side with either kingdom...I felt so betrayed. We'd only just gotten him back, and he was turning on us. I was so stunned by his decision, I again couldn't act to change things..."

She then looked back up and stepped forward.

"But I've had time to think, and now I know for sure—I'm going to help him. I want to show Corrin that I believe in him. As his older sister, I want to be with him until the end."

Ryoma simply smiled. "...Somehow, I'm not surprised that stubbornness runs in this family. Sorry, Yukimura. Looks like you'll be handling the castle's defense on your own."

Yukimura sighed with a smile of his own. "Heh. You all cause me nothing but trouble. Don't worry about the castle, Lord Ryoma. I'll make sure it's here when you return."

"Thank you, Yukimura!" Hinoka beamed.

"However, I do have one stipulation. You aren't allowed to complain if the castle isn't in the exact same condition. No harm shall befall the throne room, of course. But I can't be so sure that the bedrooms, specifically yours, won't be blown to bits. Anything can happen in war, you know."

"Of c-course."

"Also... You must promise me that you will return. Hoshido needs its royal family."

"Of course, Yukimura."

"You have my thanks, Yukimura. I promise we will come back." Ryoma added.

"Then I wish you good hunting."

"Right. Oh, one more thing, Yukimura."

"Yes?"

"Raijinto…it is one of a kind, correct?"

"Indeed, it is. It has been passed down the royal family for generations. Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm…Kaze said he encountered someone with a convincing replica. If you get a chance…"

"Say no more, Prince Ryoma. Someone with a duplicate of such a thing must be kept in check. I shall look into the mater as soon as I can."

"Thank you. At any rate, it's time to go. We haven't a moment to waste! The skies will change soon!"

* * *

Corrin and his friends have arrived at the bottomless Canyon.

"Aw...There's no one else here..." Elise slumped.

"It looks like neither Ryoma nor Prince Xander were swayed to join us..." Takumi sighed.

"Prince Xander, I'm not surprised about." John muttered. "Your other brother on the other hand sounded like he had his head on straight."

"Let's not give up yet." Camila said looking up. "The skies above Nohr and Hoshido haven't completely changed."

"Still, there isn't a lot of time left." Azura added. "It's getting more difficult to see the difference between noon and night."

"I never knew what it looked like when the skies changed..." Sakura stated.

"It's kinda cool." Tom said.

"Tom." The boy turned to Robin. "Are you sure that he's here to?"

"According to Morgan, yeah. She wanted me to make sure, you of all folks knew right away."

"Another question." Kris said. "And I'm surprised nobody brought this up sooner…why is this place painted with walls of fire?"

Sure, enough tracks of flame were spread across the land.

"Nothing about this place is normal." Gunter replied.

"I can feel Dragon Veins nearby." Takumi said. "We should be able to control the flames with them."

Roy turned to the fires. "Let's keep them on for now. It will make it easier to see."

Henry heard sounds in the distance. "Uh, guys? We've got trouble."

A bald, bulk man with an axe stood in front of a swarm of armed troops.

Corrin couldn't believe it. "That's...Hans and a Nohrian army!"

Takumi growled. "Instead of getting Prince Xander's cooperation, we get an assault!"

"I can't believe he would do this!" Camilla gaped.

"Again, not surprised." John growled.

Corrin looked down. "This...is your answer, Xander?"

"Save the self-pity for a better time." Soren spoke bluntly. "If we die here then everyone's hard work will be for nothing."

"Seconded." Ike added drawing Ragnell. "They want I fight? I say we give them one."

Hans laughed as he turned to his army. "Follow me, you scum! We'll hurl the Hoshidans and traitors into the canyon!"

The first wave of men charged at them.

"Don't get any closer! I won't let you lay a finger on my brother!"

From the trees to their left, Corrin saw Ryoma and Hinoka appear. The enemy stopped in their tracks.

Corrin's eyes widened with hope. "What?!"

Two other figures and Scarlet arrived next. As the small group hurried to the team, Ryoma gave Corrin a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Corrin."

Hinoka turned to him as well. "Don't worry—we've come to fight by your side!"

Scarlet's eyes were on the battlefield. "Did you see the enemy army? This has all the looks of a fantastic battle!"

"You all came!" he beamed.

"Amazing! Even Hinoka is here!" Sakura cheered.

"Victory is all but assured now." Takumi grinned.

Azura sighed in relief. "I'm so glad that you all decided to believe in us. In Corrin."

The newcomer with the afro stepped forward. "I apologize for interrupting this happy family reunion, Lady Hinoka...but you have forgotten to introduce us, your loyal retainers."

Corrin looked at him and the archer next to him oddly. "Huh? You are...?"

"I am called Azama. If you make foolish mistakes and injure yourselves, I can put you right."

"Um...I'm Setsuna. I'm good with...a bow...Azama...You are standing on my foot."

"Ahaha! My apologies!"

"As Azama said, these two are my retainers! Don't judge them by appearances; they come through when it counts." Hinoka smirked. "Corrin...After all this time, I'm finally with you. I'm happy that the two of us can fight side by side again."

"Thank you, Hinoka! Thanks to everyone who came!"

Ryoma looked back at the enemy. "We don't have time for a tearful reunion! We need to get into position!"

"Wait…" Soren said. "These "Dragon Veins"…we can use them to control these flames, right?"

"I think so." Azura said.

"And these Veins can only be activated by royals…" Chris added. "Which our enemies lack…"

Robin smirked. "I take it the three of us are thinking the same thing."

The other two tacticians nodded.

"This oughta be good." Henry grinned.

* * *

Morgan and Kana yelped when the wagon came to a halt.

" _Wh-what's happening?!"_ Kana asked.

The guards walked up to them and held swords at their necks. "Don't move. Understand?" The girls nodded. "Good."

The ropes around the girls, legs and feet were cut. The two guards took out two pairs of heavy iron boot-like objects, with short, thick and heavy chains attached. Each guard kneeled in front of a girl.

" _What are they doing?"_ Kana asked.

Morgan watched as a boot was slipped over her foot and the clamp was snapped into place around her ankle. A key was inserted, and she heard a click. There was no getting it off now. Once Morgan's foot was on the floor, she learned the hard way that the boot was heeled. _"Must be to keep us from running. Yet making us walk all the same…"_

The second boot was put on next. Now she was having a hard time standing with the heeles, and the chain on her ankles meant she couldn't separate her legs by much. Next the girl's arms were freed. Then their captors took out two thick metal cylenders, like the ones that were restraining Morgan and Kana's arms back in their cell. The cylenders were connected with heavy and thick manacles. The chains had only two links each. Their hands were pulled behind their backs and feed into the sleeves that were almost up to their shoulders. There was no open end for their hands which were forced into fists, and the insides were padded. The girls were pushed forward. They stumbled slightly as they took small steps. It was hard enough to walk.

" _Whooa! These are hard to walk in!"_ Kana thought. _"And they're so heavy!"_

" _No kidding! It takes all my strength just to move!"_

Once they were out of the wagon, Iago and the hooded man met them. The ladder walked over to Morgan and took his finger and thumb to tilt her chin so she was facing him.

"Rejoice little one. With your help, your father will regain his rightful place."

Morgan gave him a confused expression.

"You see, I could still sense a great deal of the Fell Dragon's energy inside him. It should be possible to revive him without the Emblem. That's why I… "convinced" King Garon to pay Ylisse a visit."

Morgan's eyes went wide. She tried to turn around and leave only for the guard to stop her. It didn't help that the boots on her feet kept getting stuck in the mud.

" _M-Morgan? What's wrong?"_ Kana thought.

" _Father! He's…he's going to make him…we need to get out of here now!"_

" _M-Morgan, stop! You said not to panic! If you start panicking now I…I'm going to panic too!"_

Morgan just stood there trembling. Her mind rushed through options to escape. Chains rattled as she tried to free her hands.

She could not deny it now. She was scared.

* * *

The Nohrians charged towards Corrin's forces.

Takumi was kneeling down, with a hand on the ground. "Uh, now?"

Chris held up his hand. "Wait…"

The enemy was rapidly getting closer.

"Now?"

"Wait…" Robin replied.

They could soon see their mad faces, waiting to see their blood.

"Now?!"

"Wait…" Soren said.

Now the first of the enemies were a few feet away from them.

The three tacticians turned to Takumi. "Now!"

A bright green light flowed around the archer. Suddenly the wall of flames started to move. It rushed across the land and ran through the men, engulfing them in flames.

"Well done." Marth said. "That should keep them at bay."

At the sound of screeching they looked up.

"Unless they have Wyverns." Henry growled as he drew his rapier. "Incoming!"

"I got this!" Hinoka flew towards them on her Pegasus.

"What a charming, bold little girl…" Camilla smiled as she mounted her wyvern. "So much like Corrin."

"Tiger Spirit!" Randolph shot down another with magic.

Ryoma cut down another one as it tried to charge into him. He then jumped up and slashed another in mid-flight. He heard the screech of another behind him and turned his head. But before it could touch him Alm jumped up and slashed through the ridder.

"Watch your flank."

"Impressive Prince Albein." The samurai replied. "Rigel is fortunate to have such a strong ruler to guide it."

"Thanks Prince Ryoma. But just call me Alm."

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone looked up to see one of their friends falling from the sky towards them. Ryoma was the first to react.

"HINOKA!"

Just before she hit the ground a wyvern swooped in and caught her. She opened her eyes and found her self on the back of a wyvern.

"Are you hurt dear?"

She looked behind her to see the ridder, but couldn't believe it. "You're…Princess Camilla of Nohr…why did you…?"

"How cute. Isn't it obvious? If you became a stain on the ground poor Corrin would be in tears."

The princesses landed and Hinoka's Pegasus soon after.

"Nice catch." Fox said.

Ryoma hurried to her sister. "Hinoka, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…Thanks Princess Camilla."

"What happened?" Dorothy asked.

"I was about to attack one of their ridders…and at the last second I saw some bald barbarian come out from behind them…I blocked his axe in time, but I got knocked off my Pegasus."

"Wait…" Corrin said. "A bald barbarian? That sounds like…"

"Bwahahaha!" Everyone looked up to see Hans jump off a wyvern and all towards them.

"Look out!"

Everyone scattered as he hit the ground.

"You…" Chrom growled.

"I hope you're all prepared to die! Actually...I don't care if you're ready or not. The more of you I kill, the better the promotion I'll get as a reward. Earl Hans... No... Duke Hans... Yes, that has a nice ring to it."

"How about dead bald scumbag Hans?" John asked as he stepped forward with his hammer.

Chrom blocked him with his hand. "I'll handle this. He and I have business. The rest of you get those wyvern ridders."

Lucina rushed to his side. "I'm with you father!"

"Alright."

Hans laughed. "If it ain't the royals of Ylisse! How's it feel to know you lost two villages and did nothing about it?"

"We didn't lose anyone." Lucina said pointing her blade at him. "They were taken from us!"

"Prepare yourself coward." Chrom said. "Today, you face the vengeance of all the Ylissians you killed!"

Chrom rushed first with a horizontal strike. Hans blocked it and prepared an overhead swing. But the Exalt parried and got a slight chip on his shoulder.

"Forget about me?!" Lucina came in with a harsh blow to the torso.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Now Lucina!"

Chrom leapt into the air. Lucina swung Falchion upwards with all her strength. The attack was so strong it sent Hans airborne.

Chrom meanwhile while kept rising until he came in contact with an enemy wyvern. He jumped off it and went rushing towards Hans with his Falchion in front of him. Lucina jumped and was rushing towards his from the opposite direction with her Falchion behind her. They passed by as they both slashed into the barbarian. Chrom landed first. Then Hans's bloody body and then Lucina.

"Gah... To die to the...likes of you... I can't...stand it..."

Chrom and Lucina sheathed their swords. Their attention averted at the sound of clapping. Kris approached them. "Well done. Chrom, Lucina, for whatever it may be worth, your swordplay will one day be the stuff of legend. Only Marth could have fought that well alongside someone else."

"Thank you, Khris." Chrom smiled. "Coming from you, that means everything."

"Lord Marth told me you once took up his name Lucina. Do you know what he said? That he was honored. And now I can clearly see why."

"Thank you…I really hope that I was honoring his memory."

"You and your father both honor him."

Corrin approached with the others. "We did it... We won. The battle is over."

Azura looked into the distance, away from the flames. "No, don't relax just yet. It's not quite finished."

"What?"

"Look over there."

Another army slowly approached. This one led by two men.

"That's Iago!" Gunter growled. "Nohr sent his army after us, too?!"

Iago sighed. "Oh... So, Hans failed? That's a shame. He made for a pretty good pawn. At least he softened up Corrin's army for us."

Robin and Corrin then caught glance of the two bond, and gagged girls wearing towels for short dresses in front of them.

"Morgan!"

"Kana!"

"Not a step closer!" The hooded man ordered.

Robin froze in his tracks. "That voice…Tom was right…it is you…"

"So glad you've been expecting me…my son."

Robin gritted his teeth as the man lowered his cowl. "Validar."

* * *

 **I'm sure a lot of you saw that one coming. In other news, the Choose your legends. Robin has been scoring higher each year so hopefully it's only a matter of time now. Meanwhile, I can totally get down with Alm winning, because I swear it's almost as if Nintendo forgot about the poor guy.**


	29. Chapter 29: Families Brought Together

Robin glared at Validar as he took off his hood. "Tom told me you were involved. I take it you were resurrected as well?"

"Yes…A new god resurrected me to serve him…unfortunately my will to serve Grima is stronger than his magic."

"You were the one who arranged Corrin and Azura's kidnapping."

"It was originally meant for you and the Ylissians. But those damn, fools brought me the wrong people!"

"And you were the one who sent Garon to Ylisse as well!"

"Of course. I needed you…for Lord Grima."

"What does Grima have to do with this?"

"Don't be daft boy! I can still sense it in you…Grima's power is stronger then ever before in your body. Clearly the Exalt sealed him away…But the Fell Dragon is still a part of you!"

Robin was silent before answering. "Maybe…but I won't let him return. I can feel him trying to take control of me…But I'll fight against him as long as I need to!"

Validar laughed upon hearing this.

"Really now? Interesting…"

With the snap of his fingers the guards holding back Kana and Morgan put knifes at their necks.

"If you are holding Grima back…give in to him now, or the brats get it!"

Robin glared at him. "Coward!"

Morgan screamed into her gag. She didn't want to lose her father to Grima.

"Choose!" Validar said. "Give in to Grima, or give up your daughter!"

"Robin, don't do it!" Corrin said. "There must be another way!"

"No Corrin. There isn't…"

Chrom stepped towards him.

"Robin…"

"Chrom…you were family to me ever since you took me in…thank you. And Lucina…"

He turned to the princess and gave her a deep passionate kiss. "I love you."

"Robin…"

He then stepped away from the group. He closed his eyes as the sky rumbled with thunder. A red bolt came down on him. When the light died down, his coat and hair changed again.

"Heh, heh, heh…a wise choice Robin." He said in an altered voice. "Frankly it was only a matter of time anyway."

Iago slightly flinched. _"What dreadful power…this old oaf better know, what it is he unleashed…"_

Morgan screamed into her gag and fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes.

Validar bowed. "Lord Grima. I am relieved to see you have returned."

"Validar…it seems you have some use after all…" the man said walking towards him. "You can let those brats go now. We have no use for them."

"Wha-L-lord Grima, we don't need to release them! With hostages our victory is guaranteed!"

"Why Validar…I thought you knew better than to question my orders." He glared. "Are you saying you think I'll lose without cowardly tactics?"

Validar shuddered. "O-of course not my liege. My apologies. Iago, release them."

"What?! Are you both daft?! I don't care what god he is! Nobody interferes with my plans or orders me around like a common grunt!"

"Watch your mouth you defying, ignorant-

ZAP

A bolt of lightning barley missed Iago's head. He slowly looked back at the man, crackling with red lightning.

"I don't know who you are…but frankly I don't care. If you are to convince me to spare your pathetic life, you will do exactly as I say."

Iago was petrified with fear. "Y-yes, of course!" He then turned to the guards. "Let them go."

The guards put the knifes away and pushed the girls forward after hulling Morgan to her feet. They trudged over to Corrin and the others. They stumbled in their shackles a few times, but once they were far away enough from Validar, Corrin and Lucina immediately ran over and embraced their children. The black-haired man then walked over to Validar before turning around to face Corrin's group.

Validar laughed triumphantly. "Now do you see Chrom! All your struggles have meant nothing! Robin is mine! Grima has returned! Ruin and chaos await your world and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

A smirk rose on Robin's face. "Oh, Validar…you haven't changed. Your arrogance is only matched by your foolishness."

"What?"

Robin turned around with his palm glowing. "THORON!"

A bright bolt pierced through the mage. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Iago looked back at Robin. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Sorry to disappoint you." Robin grinned in his normal voice. "Grima is dead."

Validar looked up to Robin's smirk. "W-what?! Impossible…! Grima is…a god! He is…immortal!"

"He can be killed by his own hand." Robin explained. "And as you said yourself, he and I were one and the same."

"B-but if that's true then how are you…!?"

"Because I have something you both lack. Invisible Ties with others. They were able to bring me back. Oh, and the power you sensed in me? Yes, it **was** his. Let's just call it the spoils of war."

"D-Damn you!"

Validar teleported away.

"Fall back! Call in the reinforcements!" Iago ordered as he did the same. Once the troops ran off Robin's friends ran up to him. Lucina carrying Morgan and Corrin, Kana.

"Brilliant as always Robin!" Henry applauded.

"You had this all planned?!" Corrin asked.

"Uh, Corrin, we already were told Grima was dead." Alm said. "And the Sage said Robin had already surpassed his fears."

"Oh…uh, right."

Kana muttered something into her gag.

"Oh, sorry Kana! Let me help you." the prince said reaching for the buckle behind her head. "Gods, who uses these things on little children?" Soon he and Lucina were able to pull the gags out of Morgan and Kana's mouths.

"*gasp* P-Papa! I was so scared!"

"Shhh. It's okay Kana." He said hugging her. "Your safe now."

"Please don't scare us like that again." Azura added.

"*sniff* I'm sorry…Am I in trouble now?"

"I think you've suffered enough already." Corrin replied before inspecting her bonds. He was going to need a key to get them off.

Kamuri ran up to her. "I'm so sorry Kana! I was so scared! I didn't even come back for you!"

"It's okay…I'm just glad you're not hurt…"

Robin hugged his daughter. "Morgan…oh thank gods your safe."

"Me?! I was worried about you! For a second I thought-

"Don't worry about it. It's okay…"

"We're just happy to have you back." Lucina said joining the embrace.

"Uh, guys?" Takumi said. "Hate to break up the reunion but…"

Looking ahead of them more Nohrians approached. "Enemy reinforcements! Get ready everyone!" Ike warned.

Corrin stood up. "Jeez, there are so many of them! Do we need to retreat and regroup?"

"I don't think we can afford to flee." Azura replied. "If we run away, we may not be able to fight our way back to the Bottomless Canyon..."

"Then our only choice is to stay and fight! But are we digging our own graves here? This can't be how everything ends. We've come so far..."

"You chose all de odd times for doubt." Queequeg said.

"Agreed. We're this close to our goal and you now question yourself?" Califia asked.

Ryoma drew his katana. "Don't worry, Corrin. We'll be all right."

"Ryoma...I'm just not sure."

"Listen, Corrin. I didn't come all this way jut to die or turn tail and run. Everyone here has come to fight with you because they believe in you. Including me. Cast off your worries. No matter how dire things look, you must fight on. The Yato chose you to carry it. I know you can do this."

"Thank you, Ryoma. All right! We don't have a choice! Everyone, prepare for battle!"

* * *

Validar grunted as he clutched his wound. "Damn brat and his crafty tricks! Grima…gone for good? All that planning…for nothing…"

"This is hardly time for pitying your so-called god!" Iago barked. "They'll be here soon!"

"Well think of something!"

"ME?! This is YOUR fault old man! We would have had those brats hostage and Corrin's head if it weren't for-

Vilidar grabbed Iago by the neck. "Don't. Say. One more word." He threw Iago to the ground. "All units advance! Don't let them any closer!"

* * *

Corrin slashed through a chevalier. He kicked into a knight with his foot morphed into a lance.

Robin flipped backwards and over a mages attack before shooting a blade of light from his hand taking out it and anything near it. "I think that's the last of them. Let's find Validar and be done with this."

"Hold that though!" Scarlet said.

More troops emerged from the trees. "What's this? More enemy reinforcements?!" Corrin gaped. "How many soldiers can there possibly be? Things are looking bad..."

"Don't worry, Corrin. We'll get you through this."

"Jeez, you really can't get anything done without help, can you?"

Corrin turned to the trees behind him. "What? Wait a minute, I know those voices. Could it really be..."

Xander and Leo approached from behind. "It looks like we arrived just in time."

"You must have the devil's luck, Corrin." The younger prince sighed.

"Xander! Leo!"

"Okay, now I'm surprised." John said.

Xander pointed his sword at the enemy. "We fight together, Corrin. I'm sorry it took us this long to join you..."

Leo opened his tome. "Iago's forces will prove no match for me. I'll crush them in the blink of an eye. I've never liked his illusory magic... It will be a pleasure to remove him permanently from the Nohrian army."

"So, his forces didn't come here on your orders..." Corrin said.

"I'm surprised to see you developed a spine, Prince of Nohr." Ike said bluntly. "But I still don't get it. What made you change your mind?"

"We'll talk more later. We don't have much time left before the skies change. We have to combine our strength and clear the way to victory!"

Corrin looked back to the enemy. "...All right!"

* * *

"I'm sure of it sir!" a Nohrian said.

"It can't be..." Iago grumbled. "Lord Xander and Lord Leo have turned traitor?! *grumble* That's fine. They weren't the most easily manipulated of pawns... King Garon's grand plans must be accomplished no matter what. I'll strike down anyone in the way, be they royal blood or common peasants. The future holds no place for any of those rats!"

"Have you forgotten that we're outmatched?!" Validar asked.

"Not so Validar. A real Tactician forms a plan even in the most dire of circumstances."

* * *

In the back away from the battle, Kaze, stayed back with Felicia, Midori, Severa, Lucina and Azura. The ninja was trying to pick the locks on the shackled glove and boot shaped bonds holding Morgan and Kana's hands and feet.

"See? The girl asked, smiling to Kana. "I told you we'd make it out of this!"

"I knew we would!"

"Really? Because you were crying earlier."

"Hey, so were you!"

"Only a little…"

"Alright, you two that's enough." Severa said.

Tom came out to join them. "Hey guys, good news! Prince Xander and Prince Leo showed up to help!"

"Really?!" Felicia asked. "Lord Corrin finally got through to them?!"

"Wait, what about their retainers?" Severa asked.

"Their what?"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning came down at them, blowing the group away scattering them.

"AAAH!"

When they looked up Iago and Validar had a tight grip on Morgan and Kana. A few knights stood in front of them.

"Ha! The tables have turned!" Iago laughed.

"You cowards!" Lucina yelled.

"Watch your words young lady. They may be the last thing these girls hear!"

"Call off your army." Validar ordered. "You will leave this place and never come back."

Nobody knew what to do. Did they come this far just to fail now?

"Well?!" Validar asked. "What is your ansAAAAAH!"

A sword swing slashed into his back. A hand ripped Morgan free form his weakened grip. She could only yelp as she was lifted up with an arm wrapped around her. "Leave my girl alone!"

That voice was all too familiar to her ears. She looked up to see a familiar face. The man holding her had a sword in his other hand. "Inigo…?"

Just then Peri caught up. "Wow, Laslow! I've never seen you run so fast! And to think you heard her voice from aaaaaaall the way back there! Oh, whops! It's Inigo, right?"

Owain then caught up with Niles. Both were out of breath. "Phew... We finally...caught up...with you...Why...Why would you...leave us behind?"

"Ha...Perhaps your otherworldly friend is a fan of seeing us suffer? I can understand."

"Damn you!" Iago growled. "Well, we still have Corrin's brat! If you want to…" Something swopped down and snatched Kana from Iago's grasp. "What?!"

Everyone saw Shigure on his Pegasus. The steed turned around and landed next to Azura. "I think not!"

"Hey."

Validar turned around just in time to see the hooded boy. He moved out of the way as he swung Falchion down. But not before it could take his left hand. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"That's for what you did to my sister craven! Didn't I tell you I would hunt you down?"

Suddenly a blast of fire hit Iago in the back.

"Nice shot, Ophelia!" Behind him were the girl with pink hair and the blond mage.

"Thanks, Soliel."

Iago was about to turn to run but then saw Corrin and Robin.

"I figured you cowards would try this." The tactician said. "This is the end of the line."

Corrin turned into a dragon and rammed his horns into them. The impact sent them into the air. "That was for torturing Azura and Kana!"

Robin jumped up and held his hand out. Four circles formed around him. One blue, one red, one green and one purple. Each shot a bright light that collided together and pierced into both Validar and Iago. A bright sphere formed where the lights collided. A light formed from Corrin's mouth.

"Checkmate!" As they yelled in usion, Robin swung his hands down and the sphere exploded. Corrin shot a powerful torrent of water at them.

Both hit the floor. Iago was in a puddle of blood. "This...this can't be happening... My plan...was perfect... I... King Garon... H-help...me..."

As he crooked Validar started fading away. "How did this happen…it was fated that I succeed…I was supposed to…win…"

As he disappeared Robin looked at Inigo. "Thanks for saving her."

"Well what else was I going to do? Let her die?" he asked, sheathing his sword so he could have one arm under Morgan's legs and the other under her back. "I love her to mu-Ack!"

He was caught off guard as Morgan leaned her head into his neck. "INIGO! You're really here! I missed you! I missed you so, so much!"

"I missed that enthusiasm." Inigo laughed pulling her closer.

"Do try not to do anything…dirty in front of us." Niles smirked.

"Yeah. I'm grateful, but no funny ideas with my daughter." Robin grinned.

Inigo's face went tomato red. "Wha-of course I wasn't-I'd never-

"You **say** that!" Peri laughed. "But here you are, holding that girlfriend of yours close while she's shackled up and wearing nothing but a towel!"

Morgan gave Inigo a quick kiss on the cheek. "Heh, heh…Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Inigo's face got even redder. "I…Uh…Uh…"

"But seriously, have you been working out? I can barley move my limbs with these heavy binds and you're carrying me easily with them on! Or are you just too happy to get to carry your cutie of a girlfriend to care about how heavy these are?" Morgan grinned.

"Uh...uh..."

"Heh, heh! You're you alright!" Morgan said with her tears of joy by now being stained onto her face.

"I think she broke him." Owain said.

Robin grinned and ruffled his daughter's hair. "And I thought Inigo was a shameless flirt."

"Come on dad! Can't a girl have a damsel in distress moment with her prince in shining armor?"

"I didn't know you were into that. My daughter is quite a romantic herself." Robin glanced at Inigo who was still frozen in position. Even his face haden't changed. "I think you really did break him."

"Ha, ha! I'm so charming, my cuteness is lethal!" Morgan bragged.

"Are mother and father always like this?"

Ophelia turned to her friend. "SOLEIL!"

Everyone turned to the pink-haired girl who immediately covered her mouth upon realising what she had just said.

"Mother and father…?" Robin asked.

The hooded man sighed. "Come on. We should leave before this gets even more complicated."

Just as he turned around he felt a grip on his arm. Behind him he saw Lucina. Robin was close behind. Both were still shocked with what Soleil had just said, but they had something important to do.

"Take it off Marc." Lucina said.

"Y-you know who I am? I thought…Morgan lost her memory…"

"Naga told us…" Robin replied. "Marc…I'm so sorry…"

"Take it off." Lucina repeated. "You don't need to hide behind a mask any longer…Please…let me see my son's face…"

The boy slowly turned his body to face her. Robin walked up and gently lowered his cowl, showing his blue hair and a mask identical to what Lucina had worn in the past. Lucina then reached and gently took the mask away from his face. He had hazel. In his right was the brand of the Exalt.

"Mother…Father…I…"

"Don't hold back your tears Marc." Lucina said as she embraced him. "I know how it feels…you don't need to hide who you are anymore."

Marc hugged her back. "I was…*sniff* I tried to…AAAAAHHHH!"

Morgan looked at him in shock. "Mother? Father? Who is that?"

"This is your brother." Robin said as Lucina rubbed Marc's back.

"M-my what?!"

Corrin sighed to himself. "Let's rejoin the others. We have a lot we need to talk about."

* * *

 **I will say this right now, be prepared for a lot, and I mean a LOT of backstory and flashbacks, because that is the gist of the next few chapters, explaining how some people came to be. Starting with Marc.**


	30. Chapter 30: Lost Future

Xander sheathed his sword. "All right. It seems that's the last of them."

Elise hugged her brother. "Xander! Leo! I'm so glad you're here!"

"My goodness, Elise...Do you really need to bounce around like that?" Camilla sighed. "...Though I'm happy to see our wonderful brothers as well. Now all four of us are together, just like the Hoshidan brothers and sisters."

"What? You had the entire Hoshidan royal family with you... And those thugs were still giving you trouble?" Leo asked. "I have to admit, I find that a bit disappointing."

Hinoka glared at him. "What'd you just say? Are you mocking us?!"

"No, of course not. I'm merely speaking my mind."

"I can already tell that there will be trouble between me and this guy..." Takumi grumbled.

"Relax, Leo. We have to stop thinking in terms of us and Them." Xander said. "We all made the choice to come here."

"...You're right, Xander. I apologize. It's hard to get used to this, but after what happened to Father..."

"What's this about?" Alm asked.

"Let's gather with the others first, Alm." Celica said. "I feel we have a lot to talk about."

Xander sighed to himself. "Agreed."

* * *

As everyone meet up, Kaze just finished picking the locks on Morgan's arm bindings. They hit the ground with a satisfying thud. "Thank you!" Morgan said stretching her arms. "Ahh! It feels so good to have those heavy things off and be able to move around again!"

"Yeah…" Kana said, still trembling slightly. The were both released from their restraints, but Kana just stood there awkwardly with red cheeks and holding the towl that served as her only cover in place, like she was afraid it would fall off. "Um, does anyone have something proper I can wear?"

Shigure placed two sacks on the ground. "Here are all of your belongings. We stole them from the castle."

"Sweet! Thanks a bunch!" Morgan said immediately diving into the bag and taking out the same cloths she wore when Garon attacked Ylisse. The Pegasus ridder attire that resembled her normal cloths. Kana was quick to put her armor back on, feeling much more secure with every piece she put in place.

Inigo took a good look at Morgan. "Is that a new armor?"

"Sure is!" the girl replied twirling around. "What do you think?"

The man smiled as he walked over to her. "Elegant. It suits you. But it's missing something…"

Morgan looked down at herself, checking her clothes. The dress, the boots, the stockings, the gloves, the metal plates were all on and straight. "What do you mean?"

"Turn around."

Morgan was confused, but regardless she decided to do as requested. She then noticed that Inigo was tying something around her neck.

"There. Perfect."

Morgan looked down. It was the pendant Inigo gave her for her birthday. Her eyes widened. Her heart broke when it was taken from her. She immediately whirled around and gave her lover a big hug.

"*sniff* Inigo I…I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too." Inigo smiled patting her on the back.

Everyone watched the reunion with smiles. But the moment passed when Chrom sighed. "I suppose there is a lot to explain…from all sides."

"Then let's start with him." Ike said pointing at Marc.

All eyes were on the boy. Morgan let go of Inigo to look at him. "Father said you were my…brother?"

Marc looked away. "I was told that you couldn't remember anything when you arrived. But not me…all the lives we took…being hunted no mater where we ran…I remember all of it."

"Naga told us where you were from." Robin said.

"Did she give you all the details?"

"Only what happened to us, what Grima did to you and that you escaped to our time. But she didn't explain how you ended up here and how Morgan lost her memory."

"Side affect I assume. Morgan…do you not remember anything?"

"No." the girl replied. "Do you…Do you know where I came from?"

Marc sighed. "Yes. In our time…Grima awoke. Our mother went to the past in an attempt to stop it from happening…but she failed. Our father was possessed by the Fell Dragon. And our mother…she was killed by Grima himself."

"Wh-what…?"

"From what Tiki showed us he…he kidnapped us. He rewrote our memories…He made us…his assassins. Anyone who opposed him…anyone who he just didn't like...he made us kill them all. We did it thinking he was our father."

Morgan's face went pale. "I…I was an assassin for Grima…?"

Robin looked at Morgan. "Remember the world Naga sent us to save?"

"Yeah. You and Mother kept me in the back the whole time because you thought it was too dangerous."

"Morgan, there's something I didn't tell you…leading the forces in those mountains…that was you. I thought it was just another version of you…but it seems that it was your past self."

"What? But I can't remember…"

"Remember how you had two copies of the same strategy book? And didn't know why?"

"Y-yeah?"

"When I encountered you in the mountains, I gave you the second book. You disappeared after that."

"I saw both him and mother fighting alongside each other." Marc added. "I was in position to ambush them but…I just couldn't. I knew I couldn't face Grima after failing so…I hid. So, did you. In time the present Lucina sealed Grima away. And killed our father upon doing so."

"Our parents are dead?" Morgan asked with a cracking voice.

"Yes. After that we became fugitives. People chased us, looking for revenge. We were runaways, stealing whatever we could just to live another day. Then one day Tiki-who succeeded Naga after her annihilation-showed us the truth. Then she offered us a solution out of our harsh living conditions."

"You want us to do what?" Morgan asked.

* * *

"Use the Fire Emblem to go to another world." Tiki's voice echoed. "One where the crimes that haunt you do not exist."

"But the new Exalt has the Emblem." Marc said. "She'll never give it to us."

"If we go see her…I will explain everything to her and convince her to aid you."

"Why are you helping us?" Morgan asked. "After everything we've done…all those people we killed…"

The voice went silent before it spoke again. "I once…was in your position."

"What do you mean?"

"Once a long time ago…I was manipulated…forced to attack people against my will…But then…I met him…"

"Him?" Marc asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"The one who would become The Hero King. He freed me. And even with what I've done he gave me a second chance. It didn't matter to him. He still allowed me to join his ranks…even now I think of him like a brother. I want to do for you what he did for me…"

"If we go to this world…will we be able to escape the nightmares that have been haunting us?" Marc asked.

"I cannot say for sure. But I will say this. You won't have to suffer alone."

The twins looked at each other.

"Good enough. We'll accept your offer. Thank you."

"Good. Now then, let us be off."

* * *

"So, you went to Yilisse and asked our counterparts for help?" Severa asked.

"That was the plan." Marc nodded. "But when we arrived…we heard a disturbing rumor."

"Rumor?" Hinoka asked.

"Yes. Exalt Lucina's sister Cynthia was abducted by the Grimleal. They were demanding the Fire Emblem in exchange for her life."

"What?!" Chrom asked. "How did they-

"At one point we were masters of the world. We knew every county, every structure inside and out. I imagine sneaking into the castle was a simple matter."

"So, what did you do?" Dorothy asked.

"Morgan and I knew we couldn't let them have the Emblem. Not only could they revive Grima, but we needed it. So, we snuck into the castle where that timeline's Lucina and the rest of her friends."

* * *

"We have to do something!" Owain said banging his hand against the table he and the others were at.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't!" Gerome replied. "But if we give them the Emblem they could recreate the nightmare we fought so hard to end!"

"Everyone calm down!" Norie yelled. As soon as all eyes were on her she trembled. "S-sorry…"

"No, you're right." Lucina said. "We need to keep our heads cool if we are to save Cynthia."

"Huh. At least one or two of you have your heads on straight."

At the sound of Morgan's voice everyone turned to the doorway to see her and her bother approach with their hoods over their heads.

"Who the hell, are you?!" Kjelle asked. "How'd the guards let you in?!"

"Wait…" Lucina said. "Those garbs…you're allied with Grima!"

" **Were** allied with Grima." Marc replied.

"What are you doing here?" Gerome asked.

"We hear that the Grimleal have been causing…problems for you."

"Why would you care?!" Brady asked. "For all we know you two were in on it!"

"Peace everyone."

The voice echoing in the room got their attention.

"Lady Tiki?" Nah asked. "Is that you?"

"Indeed. And I was the one who sent these two here."

"You?!" Yarne asked. "Why?!"

"Because they were being manipulated by Grima. And I was hoping to use the Fire Emblem to send them somewhere safe."

"You want us to help these assassins of Grima?!" Owain asked. "Why the heck should we ever do that?!"

"Because we can help you find your friend." Morgan replied. "We know all of the Grimleal's secrets. All of their hidden temples. And we've already figured where they took her."

"Where?!" Inigo asked.

"We'll help you…if you agree to help us after."

Everyone looked at each other. Lucina finally stood up from her seat. "Would you two step outside for a moment? We need to discuses this."

Morgan nodded before she and her brother left the room closing the door behind them.

"I don't trust them." Gerome said.

"But lady Tiki does." Laurent replied. "Shouldn't that count for something?"

Everyone in the room took part of the argument.

"It's obviously a trap!" Severa said.

"So? If it comes down to a fight, we can take em!" Brady added.

Everyone except for one member. He sighed before he finally spoke up. "Are you all listening to yourselves?!" All eyes were now on Inigo. "Our parents fought and died for one thing and one thing alone-for the better of the people around the world! Not just us and Ylisse! Think about what they would say in our place! We have to help those two! Besides, what choice do we even have?!"

Everyone went silent.

"He's right." Kjelle sighed. "It kills me inside to admit it…but he's right."

"Yeah, I guess mother would have done the same." Severa muttered.

Owain nodded. "Can't believe I'm saying this to you but…well put Inigo."

Outside the door Marc turned to Morgan. "What if they don't agree?"

"We could try to join the Grimleal and take the Emblem once they claim it as ransom."

"That will not be necessary." Tiki replied.

Soon the door opened. Marc and Morgan looked at the Ylissians.

"Alright." Lucina said. "You two have a deal."

* * *

"We lead them to an abandoned shrine under Plegia." Marc said. "With the Yillisian army staging an attack, I took the opportunity to slip inside unnoticed."

* * *

Cynthia was brought into a chamber with her upper body trussed up in rope. She was sniffling to herself, thinking about how this happened. One moment she was training outside, the next she was tied up in a carriage and brought here.

The interrogator took a set of manacles that were attached to the ceiling. "Take off her top."

The guards cut the ropes around Cynthia with two knifes. She yelled at them as they bent her over, so they could yank her Pegasus Knight dress off making her face beat red. Then the interrogator forced the manacles upon her wrists and Cynthia's arms were locked away above her head.

"You may go."

As the guards left Cynthia pulled down on her chain as hard as she could.

"You have some nerve to force lord Grima to sleep." The man growled as he took a whip from the wall. "I shall deliver his revenge."

The princess's heart sank when she heard a snap from behind her.

*CRACK*

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as the leather whip struck her bare back. With her dress taken off, nothing was protecting her skin from the strikes.

"That's right! Suffer you brat!"

*CRACK*

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The interrogator ignored Cynthia's screams and the tears running down her face. Red Marks covered her back and behind her thighs. Each strike to the leg made them weaken, hurting her wrists as the chains tugged on them.

"May this punishment remind you of the mistake you made by sealing away our lord!"

Just when he was about to take another swipe the door opened. He turned around to see the intruder. "Who goes there?!"

He held his whip to see the intruder and saw Marc walk in. His hood concealed his face. "You've been busy." The boy said casually.

The man lowered his whip as he recognized his voice. "Oh, Lord Marc. What are you doing here? Nobody has heard from you or Lady Morgan since Lord Grima's defeat." The manes blood froze when he saw Marc draw his sword. "What are you-AAAAGH!"

Without hesitation, Marc slashed through his throat, killing him. Then he jumped over Cynthia, cutting through her chains as he did. The princess dropped to her knees and looked up at her savior as he landed. "Ngh…Huh? Who are you?"

"No time to explain. Get up. We're leaving this dump."

"S-sure, sounds good." Cynthia said. Just standing back up hurt her back more. She hurried over to a corner where her dress laid on the floor. Eagerly she pulled it back on. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Never mind that." Marc said. "Let's go."

* * *

"Wait…" Morgan said. "Something's coming back to me…yes, I remember! While you were saving Cynthia, I fought with moth-I mean Lucina!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lucina was flung back by a thunder spell that caught her off guard. She looked up to see her grinning attacker raise his hand to strike again.

"Thoron!"

Morgan shot another bolt into the mage killing him.

Lucina groaned as she got up. "Thanks.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just need you alive for now." Morgan growled. "I should have just left you to die for what you did in the war!"

"What was I to do?! Let Grima destroy the only world we have?!" Lucina retorted.

"Grima? Ha! I couldn't care less for that monster!"

Lucina looked at the girl in surprise. "What?"

"Grima wasn't who I thought he was." Morgan said. "He tampered with my memory to make me his puppet."

"What…? Gods…I…I'm so sorry."

"Why would you be?"

"Wait…if that's the case…what do you hold against me?"

Morgan stopped in her tracks. "Do you really want to know?"

"I feel I should if I'm to determine if your anger is justified or not."

The girl looked at Lucina with the sharpest glare she could make while pointing at Lucina. "You murdered my father."

Lucina's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"Now let's go." Morgan said turning back to the battle. "This is no time to dawdle."

Lucina ran up to the girl and pulled her hand. On the back of it was the brand of the Exalt.

"The brand! It can't be…you're…of the exalted bloodline?! How?!"

Morgan pulled her wrist away. "Don't touch me!"

"Who are you?!"

Morgan sighed. "My mother…she was Lucina."

The Princess's eyes were ready to pop out of her head. "What did you say?!"

"Not you. Apparently, a different Lucina went to this time to stop Grima. But she failed. Not before marrying my father and giving birth to me and Marc."

"Another me…? How is that possible?!"

"Think about it. Another Chrom came to save you. It's very possible that there are millions of us."

Lucina put a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "You're my…"

Morgan slapped her hand away. "I said don't touch me you monster! You're not my mother and you never will be! You're nothing more than my father's killer in my eyes. You have mom's face and name, but you'll never have her heart and love!"

Lucina was speechless as Morgan stormed ahead.

* * *

"Oh gods…how could I have been so mean to her?" Morgan whimpered.

"After we got back to Ylisse, Lucina gave us the Emblem." Marc said.

* * *

Lucina, and her friends watched from a window as Morgan and Marc left for Mount Prism, where Tiki said they could commence the ritual to go to another world. The Devine Dragon promised to have on of the persists, now occupying the temple to return it once they were done.

"Think we did the right thing?" Brady asked.

"I'm sure of it." Lucina said. "But…what she said…"

"Lady Lucina."

They then noticed an elderly knight approaching from behind. "I have heard about the children. I am Necym. I served under your father."

"My father?"

"Yes. He told me the truth before he marched to his last battle. I was told to keep it a secret unless it was needed for you to know…but it seems that now is the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Please, come with me."

The knight led Lucina and her friends to his quarters. Everything was arranged very neatly. He opened a chest nearby his bed. He took out two items.

Lucina immediately identified one of them. "It can't be…is that…Falchion?!"

"Everything you heard from them…about another Princess Lucina who came from the future…it is all true." He handed her the sword as well as a butterfly shaped mask.

"What's this?" Lucina asked.

"When your future self first showed up she disguised herself as a boy. She called herself Marth."

"Marth? As in…the Hero-King?" Gerome asked.

"Indeed. She wished to save the life of lady Lucina's aunt…but she could not alter her fate. Some time latter she revealed her identity and her origin to lord Chrom and continued to fight at his side. During that time, she fell in love with his closest ally and tactician…Robin."

"Robin?" Nah asked. "Who's that?"

"A man lord Chrom found in a field with no memory. He and Lucina were wed shortly after the fall of Walheart. The princess then gave birth to two children. Twins."

Lucina looked at the knight with realization sparkling in her eyes. "Marc and Morgan."

"Yes. I was there when they were born. Once day lord Chrom and sir Robin went to receive the last Gemstone from Plegia…that was the last we saw of them. Then the Fell Dragon appeared. Upon hearing this, your future self took some troops and went to avenge your father…but they came back without her. Only with this sword…and this mask."

Lucina looked at both objects. "Oh gods…"

"When Grima stormed the castle and we escaped, we were unable to find Marc or Morgan. I thought both were dead…until now."

"What about Robin?"

"We later learned…that he was forced to become the vessel of the Fell Dragon."

Lucina's face went pale. "Grima was…then I killed father's…oh gods! What have I done?!"

* * *

"So, you went to Mount Prism, and from there you came to our time?" Robin asked.

"That was our plan." Marc replied. "But…that's where everything went wrong. That's where we were ambushed."

"Ambushed?" Chrom asked. "By who?"

* * *

Marc grunted from the ground, the armed troops kept him pressed against with his hands behind his back. Morgan was in the same position next to him. A man in front of him held the Fire Emblem in his hand.

"How convenient. Once again fate brings me all I need to revive our lord. Strip them of their garbs. Traitors like them don't deserve to wear attire that represents Lord Grima. And we'd best make sure they don't have any hidden weapons."

The men holding both of them down, put them on their knees and started peeling off their coats. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Morgan yelled as they took her boots off her feet next. "Cut that out!"

"Who are you?!" Marc yelled as his gloves were ripped from his hands and his shirt was pulled off. Morgan screamed as her pants were pulled down and yanked off of her, before her shirt was pulled over her head. Laughter erupted the room from their abductors as they continued the strip search.

The leader walked up to them. "I am Validar."

Once they were covered only by their undergarments and blindfolded, Morgan and Marc were lifted from the floor. Their arms and legs were still held by more hands then they could shake of no matter how hard they tried to move. Hands over their mouths, reduced all they said to muffles. They could hear Validar laugh as they were carried out of the temple. The twins were taken outside, where the cold air bit at their exposed skin and to a wagon where they each had their four limbs tied together behind their backs and were knocked out.

* * *

 **Yeah, the Marc and Morgan story is gonna be a two parter. The others shouldn't be...Kinda. More on that next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31: Discovered by Time

"You were attacked by Validar?!" Robin asked.

"Wait…that guy, that we beat just now?" Elise asked.

"No. This was the Validar of our time. Not the one from earlier. But yes, we didn't even have a chance to fight back…I was knocked out with some kind of drug when they took us away…"

* * *

Marc grunted as he slowly opened his eyes. After his vision slowly returned, he could see the stone walls of a prison cell. He was lying on his side. He also saw his sister, lying on the floor next to him. She was either sleeping or out cold. She was still stripped to her small cloths as they both were when captured and had a cloth tied between her teeth effectively gagging her. Her wrists were tied together with a tether attached, that pulled them towards her tied ankles.

Marc didn't even need to look at himself. Judging by the stiff ropes around his wrists and ankles and the cold hard floor he felt on his bare skin, not to mention the cloth in his mouth and pressed against his cheeks, he was gagged and bound the exact same way and left in the same state of undress. Whatever they used to keep him unconscious long enough to take them wherever they were, still had lingering effects. His body felt so weak. His throat felt dry. He didn't know when he last ate or drank anything. He tried to rub his face on the floor to get his gag off, but the knotted it too tightly around his head. Giving up, he just laid there next to his sister. He had never felt such defeat. They had another chance for happiness, and they blew it. No matter where they went, they were hunted and shunned.

" _Father…mother…why are we always trapped in torment no matter where we go? When will we finally be free from suffering…?"_

He was drawn from his thoughts when the barred, cell door opened. A woman dressed in black with long white hair came inside with two guards. She noticed that Marc was awake. "Good morning, little traitor. Sleep well?"

Marc glared at her the best he could.

"Take them."

The guards walked inside, grabbed Marc and Morgan and flung each one over their shoulder. Marc yelped in his gag as his torso roughly landed on his captor's armor. As they were carried out of the cell, with the woman leading, Marc looked up to see Morgan, trying to squirm out of the soldier's hold. But the man simply adjusted his grip making her grunt. The complex knots holding her in her hogtie held firm.

Marc knew there was no escape. It was all over.

* * *

Lucina looked into the night sky from the balcony. She still was wrapping her mind over the revelation. Another her. One that married the man who she thought was her enemy. But in the end, he was another victim like her.

"Lucy?"

Lucina saw Cynthia in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes. "Why are you still up?"

"Cynthia…it's…it's nothing. "

"Really? Are you sure you're not thinking about this "other you."

The exalt sighed. "How…how could I not. I though that man deserved to die…that I was doing the right thing. And now because of me…those two have nowhere to go."

"You mean Marc and Morgan? Lucina, even if that Robin guy was possessed, Grima had to be stopped. You were doing the right thing. You don't owe those two anything. Doesn't saving the world make up for the death of one guy?"

"No. That one guy was a father. Nothing will make up for what I've done. I made Marc and Morgan into what I had to live as all this time by killing their father just as Grima killed mine. That's a sin I'll carry with me for the rest of my life. That is what I owe them."

Cynthia looked at her sister sadly. "Lucy…"

"Lucina."

Both girls heard a voice. "Tiki? Is that you?" Lucina asked looking up at the stars.

"Yes. We have a problem."

* * *

Morgan was held against a metal plank, by cuffs on her wrists and ankles, spreading her limbs as well as another metal bond holding her by the waist. Marc was in the same position on another plank next to hers. Both were exhausted by the time the woman stopped using her magic on them.

"Hmmm. Forcefully absorbing dark magic into you seems to be making some changes…but we need more time before either of you become worthy."

" _Worthy of what…?"_ Marc thought.

A guard cam inside the room. "Lady Aversa. Master Validar wants an update."

"This is taking longer than I thought. But it is possible. We can modify these two into potential vessels for Grima."

Morgan and Marc's eyes widened in shock. They both started mumbling in their gaga and struggling against their bounds, praying to break free somehow.

"Tell him we should take no more than a week."

"Right away."

As the guard left, Aversa turned back to Morgan and Marc. "Now, where were we?"

She held out a hand, and Morgan and Marc's bounds turned purple. The planks against their backs grew a purple mark representing six eyes. Both of them felt like their insides were on fire. They screamed into their gags and strained against the metal pressed against their limbs.

After a minute Aversa stopped. Both of them slumped, panting heavily. "Did that hurt? Well now you know what happens to those who defy our master. Then again you knew that for a while now. After all you tortured many prisoners for our master, did you not?"

Morgan broke into sobs. Tears welled up in Marc's eyes as he heard those words. _"Those people he made me hurt…this is what I put them through…? All for my mother's murderer….?"_

"Now then…"

Marc braced himself as Aversa rose her hand again.

Then the door opened with a laud bang. "Stop right there, you craven!"

Marc looked up in shock to see Lucina and Gerome burst into the room. Aversa was just as surprised as she turned around. "You! How did you find this place?!"

"Let those two go!"

Aversa grabbed a knife and backed away into Morgan, keeping the blade against her neck. "Don't come any closer!"

"Laurent!"

"Thoron!"

Lucina ducked under a yellow beam that slammed into Aversa.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" The woman dropped to her knees before collapsing dead on the floor.

Lucina and her two friends ran inside. She untied the cloth in between Marc's lips as Laurent did the same for Morgan. "Oh, gods! Are you alright?!" the princess asked.

"Nnngh…"

"Laurent, step aside." Gerome said as he walked towards Morgan. The girl's eyes widened as he raised his massive axe.

"G-Gerome!" Lucina yelled. "What are you-

SLAM

He roughly rammed the weapon into the side of the bond around Morgan's right ankle, narrowly avoiding, contact with her. He then slammed it into the other side of the bond. As the masked man removed the axe from the plank the cuff dropped to the floor and Morgan's leg dropped, hanging limply. He then noticed everyone looking at him uneasily. "What?" He then severed the bond on Morgan's left ankle, letting her legs dangle together.

Laurent ran over to Marc and used his magic to destroy his bonds one by one. Once he was free, the mage caught him before he could hit the floor. Lucina caught Morgan as soon as Gerome freed her.

"Where is the Fire Emblem?" Laurent asked.

"A guy…named Validar…took it…" Marc groaned.

"Curses…"

"Why…are you here…?" Morgan asked weakly.

"Tiki told me what happened. I came as soon as I could." Lucina replied, removing her cape.

"But…why?"

"Do I need a reason to help people?" Lucina asked as she wrapped the cape around Morgan, bundling her up and carrying her like a newborn. "If so, there is the fact that you two my sister. That's a debt worth repaying."

Marc watched as Laurent wrapped the cape of his sage attire around him. As he and his sister were carried out of the room, exhaustion put him to sleep.

* * *

"Mmmh…"

Marc slowly opened his eyes and found himself in what appeared to be a bedroom. He was in a soft bed, which was a true relief compared to sleeping on a prison floor. He tilted his head to the left to see Morgan in a bed next to him.

Something about this room was…familiar.

"Oh, you're awake."

Marc looked the other way to see Lucina walk up to him. He heard a groan and looked back at Morgan who was opening her eyes. "Ngh…huh?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better…my body just aches a bit." Marc said.

"Where are we?" Morgan asked. "This room seems familiar."

"This is your room."

"Our room?" Marc asked.

"Yes. One of the knights that served my father told me. This is where you two grew up."

The twins looked around. They saw two chests, a desk, a window and a bookshelf.

"Yes…I remember now!" Marc said. "That's the desk we always drew pictures and plans!"

"And that bookshelf…mother always read stories to us!" Morgan added.

Lucina smiled to herself. Two bags laid against the wall next to the door. "Your belongings are over here. I'll have the maids bring you both something to eat and drink."

"Why did you help us?" Morgan asked. "After what I said to you…"

"Morgan…I don't blame you for hating me. I know the pain of one who lost their father…and I put it on you both anyway. And I know that being Lucina doesn't make me your mother…But I still want to help you both. Even if you don't believe in me. I was told my father viewed yours as an inspiring figure that always encouraged him. Perhaps part of me sees that in the two of you."

Morgan smiled slightly. "Thank you…"

"Don't worry about it. Get some rest."

She left the room for the twins to think. As Marc sat up and the covers dropped he saw that he had a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts that were a little big on him. But he was grateful that he was at least decent. Morgan wore a nightgown that was also a little big. One of the straps fell off her shoulder as she sat up. "What do we do now? What can we do?"

Marc just looked out the window and into the morning sky. "Wait…do you hear something outside?"

* * *

Later that day, Lucina walked into the meeting room. All of her friends were waiting. "Any luck?"

"No." Gerome replied. "They want us to turn them in. And nothing we say will change their minds."

"Spineless idiots." Severa growled.

"Hey, don't be hard on them. They're just scared, and they should be." Cynthia replied.

"Are you saying we should just hand them over?" Owain asked.

"Of course not! I'm just saying, the people are desperate!"

"What's going on?"

Everyone averted their attention to the doorway, where Morgan and Marc stood. Both of them were dressed back into their original attire.

"Marc, Morgan. You two should rest." Lucina said standing up.

"We can't." Morgan sighed rubbing her eye. "That…that mob outside the castle is so laud…what are they doing?"

"While you were out, Validar made a threat to Ylisse."

Lucina glared at the masked ridder. "Gerome!"

"What? Not telling them about it won't change that it's happening."

"What's he saying?" Marc asked.

"Validar claims that with the Fire Emblem, he'll revive Grima unless we hand you two over to him."

"W-what?!"

"He's bluffing!" Morgan said. "He needs the two of us to revive him!"

"We know." Inigo sighed. "We got the whole story from interrogating one of the Grimleal when we rescued you. But the people won't believe us. After taking you two in after what you did and letting the Fire Emblem get stolen, the people don't trust Lucina."

"They're getting restless." Kjelle added. "At this rate they may try to overthrow her."

Marc clutched his fist. He then turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Nah asked.

"To find Validar. This is our fault."

"Marc, no! Even if I did agree, you'll be playing right into his hands!" Lucina objected.

"Lucina, think of what your father would do."

"My father would never ask you to do this!"

"We didn't save your lives just to watch you throw them away." Gerome added.

"I'm not saying we'll turn ourselves in! We're going to take the Emblem back. By force."

"Now, that I can agree with!" Brady said. "I say we hunt down and gut this rat!"

"How?" Yarne asked. "He could be anywhere!"

"Come on guys, think." Severa said. "He'd need to be somewhere where they can revive Grima. Maybe the castle of Plegia."

"He'll be at the Dragon's Table." Morgan said. "That's where Grima was revived before."

"Dragon's Table?" Cynthia asked.

"That's where Grima's power will be restored. And it's where he'll feed off of the souls of millions."

Lucina stood up. "Then let us be off."

"No. Marc and I brought this onto all of you. It's our responsibility to make things right."

"The Fire Emblem was my responsibility. We're involved whether you like it or not."

"We didn't defeat Grima before just to sit back and watch it happen again." Severa said.

"Everyone…"

All of Lucina's friends stood up. "Our parents believed in others and fought for what was best for the most people." Lucina said. "If we're going to honor their legacy, we must respect the choices they would make in our place. Marc, Morgan…let us add our strength together, and face the enemy head on."

The twins smiled. This was the first time anyone ever treated them like friends. For the first time in years, they were not alone.

* * *

"So, we hurried to the Dragon's Table." Marc said.

"That sounds like our confrontation with Validar." Chrom said.

"Yes. But when we got to the temple…"

* * *

"Lucina."

"Lady Tiki?"

"Validar has begun preparations for his ritual."

"What?!"

"He is currently harnessing power from the Fire Emblem."

"Damn…we have to stop him now."

"Even if you do, the energy he's calling on will remain. It is possible…that we can use it to open the gate to a safe timeline for Marc and Morgan."

"What? Really?" Morgan asked.

"Indeed. You can leave as soon as we are done."

"In that case let's go." Marc said.

Lucina grabbed his arm as he was about to step inside the temple. "Wait. Before you go, I have something to show you." She held up a scabbard and sword identical to her own.

"Is that…you're sword?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. The version of it that your mother brought to this time. Falchion. The same blade used by my father, the first exalt, and the Hero King Marth."

"This belonged to our mother?"

"Uh, Lucina? Don't you need to be deemed worthy for something to wield that blade?" Brady asked.

"Worthy?" Marc asked. "I don't know…I don't think either of us are anything like mother."

"Whether you can use it or not, I think she would want the two of you to have it."

Morgan and Marc looked at each other. There was a brief silence before the girl spoke up. "I don't deserve it."

"Morgan?"

"I just…I caused so much pain and death for a monster that took my parents from me. I don't think Falchion would want anything to do with me."

Marc looked sadly at her sister before turning back to Lucina. "I don't think I'm any worthier of it than you…but I'll hold onto it for now, anyway."

Lucina handed the sword to Marc. The boy adjusting the scabbard, so it would fit around his shoulder with the blade at his back.

Lucina then stepped forward. "Let's go. It's time to end Grima's horrid legacy."

As they charged into the temple the team found no resistance.

"Something's not right." Morgan said. "The temple is completely abandoned."

"You sure this is the right place?" Owain asked.

"It's got to be."

Lucina stopped in her tracks. "Look! There!"

In front of them was Validar. He stood upon the alter with the Fire Emblem placed on the top.

"Validar!"

The man turned around to face them. "Oh, ho! I did not expect you to find me here. But you brought my grandchildren to me. Convenient."

"Grandchildren?" Nah asked. "What are you talking about?"

Morgan and Marc stepped back. "You're lying…" the boy said.

"Not so, young Marc. Robin was my child. That's why with him gone, we need you two-the next best thing to bring back our master. But I have no need for the rest of you."

Suddenly footsteps could be heard. Monsters came into the room, armed to the teeth with weapons.

"Risen!" Laurent glared. "So that's why they have been appearing even with Grima gone! You're the one summoning them!"

"Indeed! Why rely on bothersome humans when you can make infinite servants?"

The Shepherds readied their weapons. Marc drew his silver sword.

"By the way, Morgan. Marc."

Both of Robin's children turned back to Validar.

"I am the one who turned Robin into Grima. And the one who made him kill Chrom and your mother."

Marc's eyes widened. His blood began to boil. "YOU DASTARD!" He charged straight towards Validar. Lucina followed close behind. As soon as he swung at Validar, he blocked the blade with a purple light. Then a barrier separated them and Lucina from the others.

"You two must face your fate alone."

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Marc…" Lucina put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"We were able to overpower Validar easily…but then…"

* * *

The sorcerer backed into a wall. "Tch…this is getting tiresome."

"Then let's end it now!" Marc charged at him with his sword.

Validar smirked to himself. Just as the blade was an inch away from him, Marc froze.

"Ah…!"

Lucina ran towards him. "Marc?! What happened?!"

The boy dropped his sword. "Nghhh….AAAAH!"

When he turned around clutching his head, Lucina saw his eyes turn red.

"Marc!"

"No! Stay…away…! RAH!"

He shot a bolt of lightning at Lucina, who barley dodged it. "What are you doing?!"

"My bidding." Validar grinned. "It seems he's just as helpless to me as his father was. Now go Marc! Kill the wretch!"

"RAAAAAH!"

Marc charged towards Lucina.

"Stop!" Lucina yelled. "Marc, don't make me do this!"

She dodged the next few spell and deflected a fireball before stepping away.

"Lucina, kill him!" Gerome yelled from the other end of the barrier.

"I can't! This isn't his fault! If I take his life…it will be Robin all over again! I won't kill another innocent man!"

"How sweet." Validar mocked. "Then die for your foolish sentiment!"

* * *

"Validar could control you?" Robin asked.

"I can barley remember any of it…I nearly killed her…but then…"

* * *

"RAGH!"

Marc shot a wind spell at Lucina, that flung her into the air.

"AHHH!" Her back slammed into the purple barrier. She let go of her sword and fell to the ground with a thud. Falchion landed next to her.

"Very good Marc." Validar laughed. "Now finish her off!"

The boy slowly approached Lucina. The woman weakly looked up at him. "You don't have to do this…Marc, remember who you are! You're not Grima's servant anymore!"

The boy ignored her and raised his hand. A dark spark formed in his hand.

He looked near Lucina to see a butterfly shaped mask. She must have dropped it when she hit the wall. "That's…"

"It's your mothers! Remember her Marc!" Lucina begged.

"Why do you hesitate?! Kill her!" Validar ordered.

"MARC!"

* * *

" _Marc! Morgan!"_

 _The toddler looked up at her mother. He was sitting on his father's right leg with Morgan on his left. The woman smiled as she put her mask on. "Where's your mother?"_

 _Both children looked curiously at the mask until Lucina took it off. "Here she is!"_

 _Both children laughed as they bounced on their chuckling father's legs._

" _Where is she now?" Lucina asked in a playful tone as she put it back on. "Here she is!"_

* * *

 _A 7-year-old Marc walked into the kitchen. His father was reading a tactics book to Morgan while his mother was cooking. He lightly tugged on her pant leg. "Hey, mommy?"_

 _The woman sweetly smiled down at her son. "Yes, dear?"_

" _Can I…um…can I try wearing your mask?"_

" _Marc?"_

" _S-sorry. I know it's important to you. Forget I asked."_

 _Lucina smiled and took the mask out of her pocket. "Of course, you can."_

 _Marc smiled and put it on his face. "Daddy! Look! Look! I'm Marth!"_

 _Everyone laughed at the boy's enthusiasm._

* * *

"Mo…ther…" Marc stared at the mask.

"Enough!" Validar yelled. "Kill her now!"

"Sh…shut…"

"What?"

Marc turned to Validar. "SHUT UP!"

The spark in his hand flew into Validar slamming him into the wall. "GAH!"

Marc panted heavily as his eyes turned to normal. Just as he was about to fall over, Lucina got up and caught him. "Lucina…I'm…so sorry…"

"Don't apologise. I know it's not your fault."

"Damn boy!" Validar growled. "You dare strike your own grandfather?!"

Marc slowly picked the mask up off the floor. "You're no family of mine. You're not my grandfather. You weren't father's father. You know nothing of the love a parent has for a child." He placed the mask on his face. Slowly he drew his mother's Falchion from the scabbard on his back. "I will avenge my parents and end this today!" A ball of flame formed in his hand. He ran his palm against Falchion, making it a flaming sword. He charged straight for his enemy.

"N-No!" Validar yelled. "Stay away!"

"Go burn in hell! VALIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Marc thrusted the fiery blade into the man's chest.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He pulled the blade out and the barrier disappeared.

"MARC!" Morgan was the first to reach him and throw her arms around him. "You scared me! I though I was going to lose you too!"

"Sorry, sis…but I did it. I avenged mother and father."

"Yeah…"

Lucina walked up to them and sheathed her sword. "Your parents were great people. Marc, Morgan…I promise that I'll make this world aware that Robin was a great man, and not Grima."

"Thank you, Lucina." Marc said, before he looked at his Falchion. The flames died down. "I wasn't sure at first…but now I'm ready to wield this sword. I swear I'll honor my mother's memory."

"For whatever it may be worth from me…I'm sure she's proud of you."

"Thanks…that means everything to me."

Suddenly a blue hole opened in front of the alter.

"Well done everyone."

Lucina looked up. "Lady Tiki?"

"With Validar gone, the Risen are no more. This world is safe. And Marc, Morgan, you can now go to a new time. One where your parents are alive."

The twins stepped towards the gate.

"Is this really a good idea?" Morgan asked. "Won't we be intruding? A Morgan and Marc will be born there too…"

"I know this may be selfish." Marc admitted. "And I know we can't replace our parents…but I just want to start over."

Lucina stepped forward. "I don't think that's selfish at all. You just don't want to be alone. And I know you both can do this new world good to make up for anything you've done here."

Marc looked back to Lucina. "Thanks, Lucina. For everything."

"I should be thanking you." The Exalt smiled.

Morgan looked at her next. "Lucina…about that stuff I said before…"

"Don't worry about it. What I did to you was a crime, no matter what my intentions were. And I'll carry the guilt of it wherever I go."

"Yeah." Marc sighed. "The same goes for us. All those people we killed. We owe it

to them to remember our crimes."

Morgan nodded. "Well…goodbye."

The two ran towards the portal and leapt into it.

"Goodbye." Lucina said. "And good luck."

"This is not over…"

Everyone turned to Validar who was on his knees. "DAMN YOU BOTH!"

He shot a purple fireball towards the portal.

"No!" Gerome threw a Hand Axe at the mage. The weapon killed him in an instant.

But by the time it hit the attack flew into the portal.

Inside as the twins flew through the gate Morgan heard a noise and looked behind her. A giant fireball was heading for them. "Marc, look out!" She threw her brother to the side. Marc watched in horror as it hit her sister with a loud bang. "AAAAAAAH!"

As Morgan was knocked out, Marc was flying away from her. "MORGAAAAAAN!"

* * *

"I…protected you?" Morgan asked.

The boy nodded. "That might be why you lost your memory. As for me…I was sent to this world."

"Marc…"

"It's…it's okay if you don't remember. Honestly, it's for the better if you don't."

Morgan wrapped her arms around him, catching the boy off guard. "I can't believe I have a brother!" Morgan gleamed. "Even if I can't remember you, I'm still really happy to have you back!"

Robin and Lucina embraced their son as well. "I'm sorry you were put through all Of this Marc." The tactician said. "And I know we can't replace your parents. But I promise you, we will be here for you if you'll have us."

"You…you don't mind?" the boy asked. "Even when Morgan and I are born?"

"Of course not." Lucina said. "You are more then welcome in our family."

Marc tilted his head down and started to weep in his family's arms.

Everyone watched quietly. At least until Inigo turned to Soliel. "Say…you called me and Morgan your mother and father…are you…?"

"Heh…guess the cat's out of the bag." Soliel chuckled nervously. Everyone then looked at her. "Yeah. I'm Inigo and Morgan's future daughter. Soliel."

* * *

 **That's the conclusion of Marcs story. A bit of closure from Future Past. Next up is Soleil.**


	32. Chapter 32: The Lost Paths

Everyone stared directly at Soliel, making her grow gradually uncomfortable.

"Morgan and Inigo's…daughter?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah...see…I came from a different future. One where Morgan and Inigo got married. When he came to this world, Morgan came with him."

"Wait, who's Inigo?" Elise asked.

"Me." The grey-haired boy replied.

"What? You're from another world, Laslow?"

"So is Selena." Camila said.

"As is Odin. Or Owain, as he's apparently called." Leo said.

Severa turned to her friends. "You told them?"

"Yeah. We though maybe it would give them reason to trust Robin and Chrom." Owain sighed.

"I am willing to trust them." Camila said. "I know they must have their reasons, and they have never let us down before. Where do you two stand?"

"Laslow claimed that he knew where Corrin was planning to take us and promised to reveal everything once we get there. I have concerns…but he did say that there was a very good reason why he can't say anything sooner." Xander replied.

"I wasn't sure at first." Leo added. "But I'll save my opinion for when we do get to our mysterious destination and hear them out."

"As I was saying." Soliel said. "My parents gave birth to me in Nohr. But, well…I'm my timeline things went differently."

"How so?" Corrin asked.

"Well, for one thing…Instead of going alone, you sided with Hoshido."

"What?"

"You lead its army to Nohr's doorsteps. My father was with Prince Xander at the time…"

* * *

Laslow sighed as he attached his weapon to his hip.

"Laslow?"

He turned to see his wife, a grown-up Morgan, who went by Mythril ever since arriving to this world walk up to him. She held an infant in her arms. "Where are you going? I though Prince Xander said to wait for him."

"I know…but it's my duty to protect him. Even if that means going against his orders."

"But…but what about Soliel?"

Laslow looked over at the sleeping child Mythril held. She had a mop of pink hair on her head. He smiled, stroking her hair. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She has a big heart like her mother after all. Besides, I'll be back soon." He shared a kiss with his wife and smiled at her. "Don't worry darling. "I'll be back soon, and once this war ends, we'll all go home and show our daughter the world we saved together."

Mythril nodded. "Alright. I can't wait to show Soleil to mother and father."

"Heh, heh…well…see you soon." Laslow said before knelling to look at his daughter. "Daddy will be back soon Soleil. Stay strong."

Mythril watched as her husband walked away. "Inigo…"

* * *

"Prince Xander was challenging Prince Corrin to a one on one fight. But even though he ordered his men to not interfere, his retainer set off to meet the enemy. Mother waited…but he didn't come back. Soon she got so worried that she left after her and…she saw it."

"Saw what?" Inigo asked.

Soliel looked sadly at the ground before replying. "Prince Ryoma…with his sword through you."

* * *

Mythril's eyes widened in shock. She saw Laslow and Ryoma standing alone. Raijinto was in her husband's chest. The samurai pulled the blade out. Laslow dropped his sword and fell to the floor.

"LASLOW!"

Mythril ran up to her husband and dropped to her knees. "No…Laslow! Laslow, speak to me!"

The man weakly look at his hand, now held in hers. "Mythril…I'm sorry…I don't think I'll be going back with you…"

"No…No, we've going back to Ylisse together! Stay with me!" the girl sobbed.

"Mythril…no…Morgan…you are the most precious thing in the world to me…everything I have done…I did not just for Lord Xander but for you…"

"Inigo…please don't go…Soleil needs her father…"

"And she needs her mother too…take care of her…"

"Inigo…"

"Goodbye beloved…I'll always…treasure…our time…toge…ther…"

Inigo then closed his eyes as he breathed his last breath. Morgan's tears dropped down onto him. "Inigo…? Inigo! No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ryoma said nothing as he watched. Morgan slowly reached for Inigo's sword and stood up.

"I'm sorry. But this is war. I had no choice."

Morgan didn't take her eyes of Inigo.

"Don't try it. I won't strike you down unless I have to."

Morgan charged at the prince with eyes filled with rage and tears. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"That's how it happened. That's…how Prince Ryoma killed my parents."

Everyone stared at the girl in awe. The price stood there quietly, clenching his fist.

"What happened after that?" Robin asked.

"After Garon was defeated, Prince Ryoma discovered me in my crib. He felt responsible for the fact that my parents died when I was too young to remember them so he…secretly took me in as a foster child. I grew up in Hoshido, unaware that my parents were from Nohr."

"You just lived with the Hoshidians just like that?" Jakob asked. "Did they know you were Nohrian?"

"I don't think they did…though I always had…different taste. Particularly with cloths. One day Prince Takumi's retainer Oboro got an idea and made me these cloths. Something similar to what Nohrians wear."

* * *

Soleil looked into the mirror and twirled around.

"So…do you like them?" Oboro asked.

"Like em! I love them! Thank you so much!"

Takumi and his retainer shared a concerned stare.

* * *

"Ever since I started wearing these cloths I've been getting odd stares. I had no idea why…then the next day…not until I overheard Yukimaru and Orochi talking in the castle."

* * *

"I don't know Yukimaru…Prince Takumi thinks it's only a mater of time before she learns anyway. Wouldn't it be better to just come clean and tell her the truth about her being Nohrian?"

"It is out of the question, Orochi. If Soliel learns that Lord Ryoma killed her real parents, who knows how she'll react."

* * *

"I felt so betrayed…alone…I…I didn't even know who my real parents were or what they were like. I felt I could not trust anyone and ran away. The next few days I was on my own. I had no idea what I was even doing…Then…I found this place. The Bottomless Canyon."

* * *

Soleil stared and the dark depths of the pit, under the bridge she stood on. "Mother…Father…I wish I knew who you were…I'm so lonely…"

The girl leaned over the ropeway. "Maybe I can still find you…up there."

* * *

"You threw yourself down the Botomless Canyon?!" Takumi asked. "Then how are you still alive?!"

"I'm more curious on how you know who your parents are, if they died before you could remember them." Chris stated.

Soleil simply smiled. "Sorry. The rest of the story is gonna have to wait until we reach our destination."

Inigo and Morgan walked up to her. "So…You're our daughter?" the man asked.

"Yup."

Morgan had to look up. "Man, now I know how Ricken feels. I have a daughter who's older than I am. Awkward."

"Heh, heh."

There was some awkward silence for a few seconds. Until Soleil broke it by flinging her arms around her parents, sniffling. Her crying momentarily catching them off guard. "Ha, ha! I finally got to meet you!"

"Er…nice to meet you too." Inigo chuckled nervously.

"This is so cool!" Morgan laughed. "I'm a mom!"

Chrom smirked and nudged Robin's shoulder. "So, how does it feel to be a grandpa?"

"Better than being a great grandpa, I'd imagine."

Everyone laughed as the Exalt's smug face turned pale. Then Tom turned over to Ophelia. "So, you got some dramatic backstory to reveal for us?"

Once everyone looked at the mage, she got nervous. "Er…well…you see…I came from a different timeline than Soleil…in mine…"

"Hold on, let me guess." Kaeton said. "In your time Corrin stuck with Nohr."

"Yeah…they…conquered Hoshido…then Garon was overthrown…but even after that, Hoshido's hatred for Nohr grew. I grew up as a daughter of two Nohrian heroes. But one day…a small fraction of Hoshidan soldiers made their own mission to get revenge. To kidnap one of the Nohrian royals and make them surrender the things they took from them upon the conquest. They snuck into the castle and killed everyone they laid eyes on…including my parents."

"How awful…" Dorothy frowned.

"They didn't manage to get a royal hostage…but they kidnapped me. I spent the next few days tied up in a wagon with a sack over my head."

* * *

Ophelia whimpered as she laid still in the wagon, that had already had reached its destination. With her legs tied together and her arms behind her back, she couldn't do anything to escape. She had given up on trying to rub her head against the wall of the wagon, to try to get the thick sack that was pulled over her head, under which she was gagged. She was still in tears, having seen her parents murdered right in front of her. Suddenly she heard voices. She tried to listen in on what they were saying.

"Well? What'd that self-glorified arse say?"

"No good. King Xander said that they need the recourses they took and that they mean more than the life of one girl."

Ophelia shuddered.

"Damn! All that for nothing!"

"Well, she's still one of those Nohrian dirtbags! If nobody's coming for her, I don't think they'll miss her if we chuck her off this pit!"

Ophelia screamed into her gag and started struggling. She prayed that enough force could somehow loosen the ropes. Soon her abductors barged inside. One took her by the head, another held her by her feet. As she was carried away she kept struggling and shouting.

Soon they stopped. "Here we are. You're about to find out for us if this thing really is bottomless."

Ophelia was pulled back then swung forward. The movement was repeated.

"One…Two…THREE!"

The men hurled her over the edge. Ophelia screeched and cried as she went plummeting to the depths.

* * *

"And after that…well…I also can't say more. Not yet."

Xander looked away.

"So, wait…who were your parents?" Elisse asked.

Ophelia looked away at first. Then she slowly waked through the group. Over to a certain couple. She stopped in front of them and smiled nervously.

"Hello father…mother…"

Everyone gasped as they stared at Owain and Severa. "Wait, say that again?" the red head asked.

"We're…your parents?"

"Yeah…"

Nobody knew what to say at first. Severa was the first to knell to her. A small smile rose on her face. "Ha…who would have thought…me…of all people…having a child." Ophelia smiled back with teary eyes. She embraced her mother, catching her off guard at first. But she hugged her back. "It's good to meet you…uh…"

"Ophelia."

"Ophelia. Heh. That has a nice ring to it."

"So, fate has brought you to aid us my child!" Owain smirked. "Let us combine our strength and smite our enemies with the power of-

"Owain, not now."

"Heh, heh! I remember how great my parents were!" Ophelia smiled. "They were both amazing heroes!"

"Well then…now that this is all settled." Leo said. "What now? It is only a matter of time before father…"

Corrin turned to him. "What do you mean? Did something happen in Nohr?"

"When we last saw Father, he... He said that Hoshido and Nohr meant nothing to him." Xander said. "He commanded us to destroy both kingdoms."

"That's insane!"

"Corrin, in Izumo you said that you thought Father was being controlled." Leo said looking away. "I didn't believe you then, but after seeing how Father has changed...I've decided that you might have been correct all along."

"It's true, Leo. I haven't lied to you. Our real enemy is controlling King Garon."

"I apologize for calling you a traitor. If I had trusted you sooner, we would be in a better situation now."

"You don't need to apologize. Just having your trust now means more to me than you know."

"As for me, until now I have risked my life time and again in defense of Nohr." Xander said.

"Is that what he calls his idiocy?" Chrom muttered into Robin's ear.

"Apariontly."

"Oh, please. More like in defence of it's disease." John whispered to Lion.

"I have no intention of turning my back on my kingdom. But if Father is not himself, and is in fact a danger to our home...Then it is my duty to follow you and do what is best for Nohr. Corrin... I trust you. I trust that you'll remain true to your goal for a lasting peace."

"Xander..."

Ryoma stepped up next. "Then I propose a truce between our kingdoms."

"What do you mean, Prince Ryoma?"

"You and I are similar, Xander, both in our goals and our motivation. If there is a way to bring peace to our two kingdoms, that is the cause I will support." He slowly extended his hand to him. "For the sake of our brother...For the sake of the world...Let us be allies in this."

Xander was hesitant at first. But he returned the gestor. "I accept your proposal, Prince Ryoma. I hope that we can achieve a peaceful world."

Takumi was in disbelief. "Ryoma and Prince Xander—working together. I never thought I'd see it."

"Just make sure you don't slow us down, Hoshidans." Leo smirked.

"You don't seem to share your brother's open mind..." Hinoka scowled.

"I find it ironic that you fear they will slow us down when you and your idiot brother were the last ones to see the obvious truth and arrive here." Soren added.

"Do you speak to all royals like that?" Leo asked.

"No. Just the foolish ones."

"What was that?"

"This isn't going to end well…" Lillina shuddered.

Camilla put her hands on Hinoka's shoulders. "I apologize for Leo—he bears you no ill will. Don't let it worry you. We can't have you sully your pretty face with a frown."

"Um...I...I'll do my best to help everyone as much as I can!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah! I'm going to do the exact same thing!" Elise cheered.

Azura turned to Corrin with a smile. "Isn't this wonderful, Corrin? You've managed to win over your family, blood related and not! Because of the choice you made, all of this became possible."

"Thanks, Azura... And thank you all. It means more than I can say for everyone to trust me."

"Too bad we're too late." Ike groaned.

Everyone turned to the mercenary. "What do you mean?" Midori asked.

"Look. The skies have finished changing."

Everyone looked up.

"What?!" Henry growled. "Damn! After all that work to get everyone together!"

"Wait…something's not right." Shigure said. "This isn't the color that the sky should be when it's done changing."

"But it's not changing anymore." Saizo said. "What can this mean?"

"The skies have stopped. And with them, the closing of the gate."

Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Naga?" Chrom asked. "Is that you?"

"Indeed."

"Did you do this?" Marth asked.

"No…I do not have that power. But there is a distant kingdom with technology beyond my kin."

Dorothy's eyes widened. "You mean Oz!"

"Correct. I have reached Queen Ozma and have told your friends of your situation."

* * *

Back in the castle everyone was hard at work. The Wizard stood in front of a large cylinder shaped emerald machine. "How is it going?"

The Tactical Officer stared at the monitor. "Green across the board. This should keep the road to their destination open for a couple of months."

Ozma stayed quiet and made a small prayer. "Dorothy…everyone…stay safe."

* * *

"Heh…even when we're worlds apart the rest of S.T.E.A.M. is still helping out." Henry smirked.

"Do not rush to your destination." Naga said. "You must take what time you can to prepare. "Forge your weapons. Train. Study. Whatever you can to increase your chances. I will contact you again, when the skies are about to change."

"Thank you, Naga." Corrin said. "We'll make the most of the time you have provided."

Suddenly Lilith appeared from a pool of water. "Lord Corrin."

Xander turned to the dragon. "That voice…Lilith?! Is that you?!"

"It has been a long time Lord Xander. But first and foremost, I wish to warn you all. Once you enter the Invisible Kingdome you can no longer go to the Astral Plain."

"Astral Plain?" Ryoma asked.

Corrin nodded. "Is see. Then can you take us there now? We should make our preparations."

"Of course."

A blue light enveloped Lilith and everyone around here. In the distance the man in blue with the gold mask watched as they disappeared. Most of Corrin's allies have been to the Astral Plain before. But those who were knew were taking in the sights.

"Wow…" Scarlet said. "Amazing!"

"So, this is how you stayed so well hidden." Neils said.

"Welcome back everyone." The crew turned around to see a familiar maid.

"Sister!" Felicia ran up and threw her arms around Flora.

"Hello Felicia."

"Flora!" Corrin smiled. "You're here too!"

"Sorry to intrude, Lord Corrin. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"It certainty has. What brings you here?"

"I haven't been able to get you and your struggle out of my mind. I've wondered how you were doing and how much longer the war would be. And I realized I had to do my part. If you'll have me, I'd like to fight with you."

"It's good to have you with us." Tim Man replied. "But what of your tribe?"

"In hiding. Garon won't find them."

"That's good." Kaze smiled.

Midori walked up to Flora. "You're my mother's sister? That means you're my aunt!"

"What? Mother? Felicia…you have a child?"

"Heh, heh…it's a long story…"

Shigure turned to Lilith. "Excuse me, but can you send me back? I'm going on ahead to our destination. I need to check on my friends."

"Wait, by yourself?" John asked. "That's too dangerous son."

"I agree." Marc said. "I'm going with you."

"You're leaving?" Morgan asked. "But I just met you again!"

Shigure put a hand on Marc's shoulder. "She's right. You, Soleil and Ophelia should stay here. Stay to learn more of your family." He then leaned in to whisper into his ear. "And keep an eye out for you know who."

Marc slightly nodded his head.

"Thank you." He then looked over to Soleil and Ophelia. "Take care my friends."

"You too." Soleil smiled.

"Wait." Corrin said. "You never told us where you came from."

Shigure hesitated before giving an answer. "I am from another time. Where you all assembled together against our enemy. But you failed. The enemy killed all of you."

"What?"

"That's why we came." Marc said. "To make sure this time you'll win."

"And that is why I must keep an eye on our enemy. I wish you the best of luck."

"Will you join us when we get there?" Azura asked.

"If I am still alive, yes."

"Then stay safe Shigure." Corrin said. "It's strange…I feel like I've known you forever. You've done so much for us. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

Shigure smiled at him. "Your thanks is all I could ever ask for."

A blue light engulfed the singer before he disappeared.

"Well, let's not waste the time Naga and the others gave us." Ike said. "I'm off to train."

"I'm with you." Henry added.

"Might I join you?" Ryoma asked.

"Certainty."

"Robin, Soren, now would be a time to pool together our strategic methods like we promised." Kris said.

"Sounds like a plan." Robin smiled.

"Agreed."

"A strategist meeting?!" Morgan said. "That sounds so cool! Can I come?"

"Of course, you can kiddo." Robin laughed, patting his daughter's head.

"If this is a meeting on tactics then I might as well join in." Leo added.

Flora then smiled to her sister. "Felicia, I feel we have so much to discuss. Please tell me what I missed. About Lord Corrin, about my nephew, and about you."

"Of course! I can't wait to tell you all of it!"

"Hey, Takumi!" Elise "Let's play a game!"

"Uh…sure thing Elise." The prince replied slightly flustered.

"What's up with you Takumi?" Hinoka asked. "You don't seem like your usual self."

"I-it's nothing."

Corrin watched as everyone else left to do their own thing. "Already they act as this is natural for them. I feel like we can accomplish anything together."

* * *

 **I decided to pool Soleil and Ophelia's explanations into the same chapter because of how short they were. Don't worry, we WILL go over what happened to them but for now we will be going through ALL of the remaining children. Yeah, sorry if this came out of the blue, but I figured it was best to do main plot for a bit then break for some of the children, then do some more plot and then finish the rest rather then A: constantly switch between main story and kids, which would kill the flow of the main story or B: Do all the children chapters at once which I'm sure would bore the hell out of you.**

 **One other thing I would like to point out now. Since Soleil and Ophelia have different backstories now I thought it was necessary to give them different personalities from what you are used to. In Solei's case, she used to be extremely depressed over the deaths of her parents and that she was lied to her entire life. But she is learning to put on a smile in spite of that to make herself closer to them. As for Ophelia, due to Owain being...Owain, she has high expectations of herself as the daughter of a "legend" so she acts the heroine as always but she gets nervious frequently.**


	33. Chapter 33 Battle of Beastkin

A girl with a fox tail and ears stopped running, to tired to continue her hunt. "Wait, wait! Come back, little bird! No good. It's gone. No fair, flying and stuff. Guess I'll just have to learn to fly too. Doesn't sound too hard. I'll just find the tallest tree around here and jump. Hmm? What's that glowy doorway? Hello? Anyone home? HELLO? ANYONE? Huh, nothing. I'll just take a quick peek inside..."

Elsewhere a girl wearing a red hood picked an acorn off of a tree. "Oooh, cool. There are so many acorns around here. *sniff* They have such a nice scent too. So earthy, so rich. I should find the very nicest one and give it to Daddy as a present. But maybe if I pick a fresh one from one of those trees... Huh? What's up there? Behind those branches? It looks like some sort of weird portal... *sniff, sniff* What? That scent! I'd recognize it anywhere. Smells like my daddy!"

The fox-like girl found herself in unfamiliar territory. "What is this place? So many unfamiliar scents! Eeeew. What's THAT smell?"

A strange man with red hair slowly approached her. "What have we here—a kitsune?"

The girl looked around excitedly. "Oooh! Where? Oh, you mean me."

"Must be my lucky day. I can sell a kitsune for a fortune. Dead or alive too, so I might as well make this easy. Dead will be fine.'

The girl stared at him for a second. _"_ _Hmm? What does "selling" mean? Or this "dead" thing? Weird. Whatever it is, sounds like fun."_ "Hey, let's play, mister. And do I smell more of your friends in the wind? I do! Let's ALL play!"

Suddenly, more troops came out.

"Everyone! We've got it surrounded! Keep our circle tight—don't let it escape!"

* * *

Keaton was currently walking on a pathway to the side of a forest. Accompanying him, were his wife, Charlotte, Kaze, Asugi, Celdori, Ike, Soren and Califia.

"We're almost there. Now, where is that darn portal exactly? My daughter, Velouria, is beyond it in her Deeprealm."

"I'm looking forward to meeting your daughter." Kaze said. "You've said she's more like you than her mother—right down to the tail?"

"You don't know the half of it." Charlotte sighed.

"Yup! Pretty much exactly like me." Keaton laughed. "Except that she prefers her own company. A real lone wolf! She's not used to being around others. You might find her...overwhelming. She really wears her heart on her sleeve. Like, REALLY, really."

Ike then heard footsteps from behind and drew his sword. "Heads up! We've got trouble coming our way!"

An invisible solider approached. Looking more closely they saw more coming.

"So, these are our "true enemies then?" Soren asked.

"That's them alright." Califia replied, pointing her lance at them. "Ready yourselves for battle!"

Keaton sighed. "Not the best timing. I hate to keep Velouria waiting. But I'm game for a fight."

* * *

Kaden was currently with his wife Rinkah, Chrom, Fox, Roy, Silas, Mozu and Hayato. They were making their way towards a forest.

"Can't wait to see my Selkie! Every time I go to her Deeprealm, my daughter is even more amazing!"

"Is that so? And you say she's a kitsune too?" Hayato asked.

"She sure is." Rinkah smiled. "And she has the strength of the Fire Tribe."

"That's not the only apple not to fall far from the tree either—her fur's just like mine." Kaden remarked proudly. "Now it's probably even glossier than the last time I saw her! Hey! Don't get any funny ideas about Selkie. I'm warning you. Don't lay a finger on her. Or else. Which I mean in the worst way possible."

"You're kidding, right?" Hayato asked. I know people sometimes hunt your kind. But you do realise that I'm a friend, don't you?"

"Your kind was hunted?" Chrom asked. "I suppose that's another thing you have in common with the Tagul."

"Tagul? What's that?" Silas asked.

"Another form of shape shifters from my world. They-

"No, no, NO! Get me away from her! She's nuts!"

Everyone saw a Ruffian emerge from the trees. Not looking where he was going he charged straight into Kaden. "Oof!"

"Need a hand? Oh, wait. You're probably not the sort that I should help."

The ruffian looked up and saw Kaden before backing up. "Another one?!"

"Another what—a kitsune, here in these woods? By any chance, you don't mean a kitsune girl, do you? Looks like me? Stunning fur? Twinkle in the eye?"

"What?! Er, yeah. More or less."

"That can't be good." Roy said. "Kaden, do you think it's-

"Ah! I smell Selkie—and more of your kind near her. You intend to put your filthy paws on my daughter. I guess it's time I show you all just what I mean by OR ELSE."

* * *

Keaton slashed through a berserker with his claws as Charlotte axed through a Hero.

"Ugh. This is going to get me sweaty and dirty." Charlotte grumbled. "A maiden like me can't be seen is such a state by her own daughter!"

"You worry to much! Velouria would love to- Keaton stopped in mid sentence before looking around. "Hrm?"

"What is it?"

The Wolfskin sniffed the air. "I'm picking up the slightest scent of wolfskin somewhere. To the...west? Yes! On the other side of those mountains! Who could it be...?"

"Oh, good gods, is it Velouria?"

"But how? We've never shown her where the portal is on her side. It can't be her. But that's definitely her scent coming from the west where Celdori left with Kaze, Asugi and Califa!"

As if on cue, Charlotte's Wireless Tome started reacting. She took it out to the page with Kaze's name on it. "Charlotte, Keaton. While facing the enemies on our end we found…someone you might be familiar with…"

"Hey! Let me talk to the book! Daddy? Is that you?" A new voice asked.

"Velouria? By all the hair in my ears! What are you doing here?" Keaton asked.

"I was hunting for just the right gift for you when I caught your scent! Then I found the portal to your world! I can't believe I found you, my dear, daring, dashing Daddy!"

"I, uh...Those are a lot of Ds."

"I'll say." Charlotte added. "You should write a poem."

"Let's save the tail-wagging until later, Velouria. We're in trouble here."

"Oh. Are we?" Velouria asked. "How about I lend a hand? Or a paw? I've been perfecting my hunting skills off in my Deeprealm. I'm fiercer than the last time you saw me, Daddy."

"*sigh* Well I guess there's no telling you to turn back now it there? Alright but stay with my comrades! Hey, Kaze! If something happens to her it's on you!"

"Understood." The ninja replied in his usual calm domineer.

* * *

"She's just up ahead!" Kaden said leading the team in his fox form. "I can smell her! Wait! Over there!"

As soon as they exited the trees they saw another fox battering away all the bandits attempting to beat her into submission.

"Wheeee! This is fun!"

"There she is!" Kaden said. "And she needs our help!"

"I don't know about that…" Mozu said.

"This is nuts! I'm outta here!" One of the bandits yelled turning around to run away.

"Out of my way you!"

As he tried to retreat Kaden ran over the man trampling him. With his wife close behind he bashed through anyone unlucky enough to be in his path before coming to a halt in front of Selkie. "I'm here to save the day, Selkie! Are you all right?"

"Daddy! You've come to play too?"

"Selkie, are you hurt?" Rinkah asked.

"Mom! You're here too! Let's play together!"

"Huh? These people aren't playing." Kaden said. "And you musn't play with them. Not now. Not ever. Nuh-uh. No way."

"Boooo..." Selkie slumped. "Why not? And after I went to all the trouble of rounding them up for a game! *grumble grumble*"

"Hmm, what was that again? And where did you pick up such ugly words? Never mind, Daughter. Just listen. These men want your fur."

"My fur? But I'm wearing it! How can they—?" Selkie stopped in mid sentence for a moment before realizing. "Oh. I get it."

"That does it, I'll burn em to ash!" Rinkah growled. "Kaden wait here with her! I'm gonna-

"Wait...I've got a better idea. I know a good game for you, Daughter. It's called Hunt the Humans."

"Thanks, Daddy! Should be fun!"

The others watched as the family tore apart the enemies around them. "I'd say we should go help them, but I'm afraid of getting hit by accident." Silas said.

"If that's playing I'd hate to see them on a killing spree." Chrom muttered.

The man leading the group approached them from behind as they watched. "We're here to poach fair and square! You won't stop us!"

Chrom didn't even turn around as he shoved his blade into the charging man impaling him. "Trust me. This is a kinder end for you then what those three would offer."

"That fur...That lovely, lovely fur...Would have made a fortune off it..."

By the time he dropped to the floor Selkie Kaden and Rinkah had finished off his men. The Kitsune reverted back to their normal forms. "That was fun! But now they're all gone. Just when it was getting interesting!" Selkie sighed.

"Hmm. Selkie, you do realise that they were trying to capture and most likely kill you, right?" her mother asked.

"Yup! It was like tag!"

"Whoa, Daughter. It really wasn't. But I'm just glad you're safe." Kaden sighed.

"Hey, hey, Daddy? Are all of your battles like this?"

"Hm? Yeah, pretty much."

"Yay! I can't wait to see more battles! So, I'm coming with you."

"What? No, you're absolutely not." Rinkah replied with a stern expression.

"Wheee! Yes, I am! This is going to be way more fun that being stuck at home."

"Battles aren't fun and games, Selkie. They're sad and deadly." Kaden scolded.

"They are? I'm sorry, Daddy. I guess I just got carried away."

"Nope. No need to apologize. Just as long as you understand."

"You know, since you and your friends saved me...I need to return the favor. That's the right thing to do, isn't it?"

"Wow, Selkie. You really are growing up, aren't you? Yes, it's good to repay debts."

"Then it's settled. I can play with your friends from now on!"

"Huh? I didn't say you could come."

"Well…she did handle this rather well…" Rinkah admitted.

"You're not suggesting we…"

"And why not? She wouldn't be the youngest one on the battlefield."

"Please daddy? I want to play with your friends!" Selkie pleaded.

Kaden put a hand on his chin. "I guess they would like to play with you...Alright. Not too rough now!"

"I'll do my best, Daddy!"

* * *

Velouria sighed as she reverted back to normal. "Aw, the hunt is over already... That was fun. Thanks for arranging such a nice game, Daddy."

"Um, that wasn't a game, Velouria. I'm not exactly happy to see you here. You could have been hurt."

"Daddy, I can see your tail wagging. I know you're happy to see me!"

Keaton looked behind him to see his tail moving out of control. "Whuh? My tail's twitching, that's all. I'm actually very, very, very angry with you, Daughter." Dispite his words he glanced back at it with a scowl. " _Stop it, you damned tail!_ " "Now, Velouria, I want you to scamper back to your Deeprealm. Off with you. I'm busy. You know the way out."

"Grrrah!"

"Hrm? Watch your tone, Daughter."

"No! I mean, yes. I'll watch my tone. But I'm not going back. I'm joining your pack, Daddy."

"Velouria, this isn't a pack." Charlotte sighed. "But that being said, I see no problem with her joining."

"No way. Never." Keaton replied.

"Oh, really?" his wife smirked. "Your tail seems to think otherwise."

Keaton looked behind him to see his tail wagging faster. All his friends were laughing. "Whuh? Gaah!"

Velouria then fished into her pocket. "Hey, I just remembered. Before I went through the portal, I found this for you. The perfect acorn!"

Keaton looked at it in awe as it was given to her. "Wow! That's the prettiest acorn I've ever laid eyes on. So glossy! It's like a pearl! From a tree! Which reminds me. I have a gift for you too, Daughter. Here..."

"Oh, wow! A bat? It's all shriveled. Its wings are ripped up. Did you chew on it? Daddy, it's perfect. You're wonderful."

"I'll never understand Laguz." Soren scoffed.

"Soren, that's not what they are here." Ike whispered back.

"Er, am I?" Keaton asked. "Sure, why not? I guess I am! But as far as you coming with us...? Oh, all right."

"Really?!" Velouria asked running over to her father, sniffing him.

"Ha! That tickles, Velouria! All right, you're happy. I get it."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so glad to be part of your pack at last, Daddy."

"All right, all right. But it's not my pack, OK? That's not how this group works." Keaton noticed his tail going faster. "Ha! There goes my tail again. Welcome, Daughter! Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome!"

"OK, Daddy. Settle down. Now you're embarrassing me!"

* * *

Back in Valla Fernand was writing at a desk. He had been doing so for a while now. A few crumpled-up papers were burning in the fireplace behind him. He was reading through the last letter he wrote. Before he let out a exasperated sigh. "Oh, by the gods, why am I even doing this? I…I just fell like I'll have regrets if I don't…"

He heard a knock at his door. Without really thinking he pocketed the note and strode over to it. On the other side was a man in red armor.

"Lord Anankos has his new orders. We believe we found some worlds that may shelter some children of Corrin 's little army. We are sending four teams into them to investigate."

"I assume I will be accompanying you milord?"

"No. You and I are leading two different groups."

Fernand looked at him in surprise. "You want **me** to lead one of these armies?"

"Of course. You are experienced with the battlefield."

"As you wish…Then will Lord Berkut be leading an army as well?"

"No. He does not know of this. He is needed here. These two…will be leading the remaining armies."

Looking behind the armored man, Fernand saw two heavily armored warriors. One had red armor, with a red cape and a long lance. The other had a red cape as well, but not as long. His armor was a dark blue. He had blue hair and a large axe over his shoulder.

"Did Lord Anankos just recently resurrect them?"

"Indeed. Both are two of the strongest their worlds have to offer."

"Oh ho! I've heard quite a bit about you!" the axe wielder grinned. "I look forward to seeing who the better warrior among us is!"

"Hmph. I care no for such matters." His companion scoffed. "All I care about is striking down whatever enemy lies in front of me. Actions win the war, not words."

"Well…at least they are ready for battle." Fernand sighed. "When do we leave?"

The white-haired man turned around and climbed onto his horse. "Right now. Onward!"

* * *

 **F.Y.I. not all the deeprealm battles will be put together two per chapter like this. These ones were just short and somewhat similar.**


	34. Chapter 34: Hero Family

Marc slashed the training dummy in front of him clean in half. As the top half flew into the air he jumped into the air after it.

"HURA!" He slashed it into two quarters of the dummy and kicked the left half in mid air. He landed behind the other piece and sheathed Falchion.

"What did that poor innocent dummy ever do to you?"

He looked around to see his ever so peppy sister skip over to him. "Oh…hi Morgan."

"Hi? That's all you have to say to your charming little sister? Er, come to think of it, which of us is older?"

"I am. By a few minutes."

"Good! That means you have to be the one who sets the examples and takes care of me! Now let's go for a walk!"

"Why? Can't Inigo go with you?"

"He's with Prince Xander! Now come on! I wanna explore the castle!" Morgan said taking her brother's hand and running off with him.

"Er…alright."

* * *

"Here, Ace! Come to Percy. Come one, come to Percy."

A wyvern flew over to it's ridder. The ridder being a very young boy with blond hair and an odd costume sporting a mask and a cape.

"Good dragon. You're my only real friend. 'Specially since Pop never visits..."

The dragon made a small screeching noise.

"Uh? What, Ace? Trying to make me feel better?"

Ace spread its wings and let out a roar.

"Golly, thanks a bunch, Ace! You always know just what to roar! You're the best buddy ever. With you as my sidekick, nothing's gonna get me down! I'm done obeying Pop's dumb rules. Which includes staying here in my Deeprealm. Let's get outta here, Ace!"

* * *

Morgan and Marc were now outside the castle looking at all the food that was gathered. "Wow! Look at all the things being grown here!" Morgan said twirling around. Marc just followed close to her side glancing at all the people around them. As if he was on the lookout for something. "Oh, look! That's Flora at the peach tree! Hi Flora!"

Marc had to quicken his pace to keep up with his sister as she skipped over to the maid.

"Why hello, Morgan and Marc. Would you like some fruit? If not, I can always chill it to save it for later."

"We would love some! Right Marc?"

"Um…sure."

Flora handed each child a peach. "Here you are."

"Thanks!" Morgan smiled before taking an immediate bite into the fruit. "Mmmm! This is really good!"

At first Marc was hesitant and just watched her sister devour her peach happily before taking a bite from his own.

* * *

Elise walked alongside, Silas, Marth, Kris, Arthur and Effie. "I can't wait to meet this son of yours! You've ralways talked about him back at Nohr!"

"Yes, he's a true prodigy of justice!" Arthur smiled. "Ah! Here we are!"

They stopped at the mouth of a nearby cave.

"A…cave?" Marth asked. "Your son lives…in a cave?"

"It's not a cave. It's our secret lair." Effie replied.

"Secret lair?" Kris asked giving her a strange look.

"Well that's what Percy and his father named it. Huh…that's odd. It's quiet."

Arthur went into the cave. Only to soon come running out. "He's not here!"

"What?!" Elisse gasped. "Where did he go?!"

"Maybe he got tired of waiting and went to look for us." Effie shrugged.

"What? Impossible! We never showed him where the portal was!" Arthur replied.

"Maybe he found it on his own." Kris suggested. "Selkie and Velouria did."

"It wouldn't hurt to check." Marth said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Morgan and Marc walked out of the accessory shop together. The sister having a teddy bear hat on her head, the brother with a tiara similar to Marth's.

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Morgan bragged. "I can't wait to show mother and father! Heh, heh! You look just like Lord Marth with that on! It's really cool to actually meet heroes like him and Ike in person, huh?"

"Er…yeah." Marc said.

The brother's depressed tone finally got Morgan's attention. She turned around to see him looking at the ground. "What's wrong bro?"

"Bro?" Marc asked giving her a weird look. He dismissed the nickname and sighed. "It's just…I'm not used to you being so peppy and optimistic. I never thought either of us would change after everything that happened."

"Huh…well pieces have been coming back ever since I meet you. Yeah, I feel bad about it, but I don't see any sense in being depressed."

"Oh…"

"Well, come on! I want to see the lottery shop next!"

Marc followed his sister through the square. _"That must be nice…to be able to forget all of that."_

* * *

"He must be around here somewhere." Arthur said. "PERCY? HELLO? PERCY? Oh, my son! My offspring! Oh, sidekick, not yet old enough to kick at my side! Why would you leave our most secret of lairs in your Deeprealm?"

Suddenly something came rushing towards Arthur who barley moved his head out of the way in time. "Ew, oogie. Dragon dung, whizzing past my heroic brow? A close call. But where'd it come from?"

Looking behind them they saw the boy in question standing on a rock.

"Percy! Where have you been? I've been worried sick. Leaving the secret lair? Clearly, you must have gotten lost. No need to worry. I'll have you back home in a flash. Must say it's nice to see you, Son. It's been a while. I hardly recognize you."

The boy said nothing at first.

"Hmm? What's eating you, Percy? Come on, out with it."

"I hate you, Pops."

"Huh?! "

"All your talk about justice... How just is it to never visit me? You're...you're... You're a villain! You're my worst enemy! You're my... You're my archnemesis! W-w-waaaaah!"

Percy ran off with Ace. Arthur followed close behind.

"Never fear, Percy. Pops is here!"

"What's gotten into him?" Elise asked.

"Oh? I think he wants to play a game." Effie said.

"I…wouldn't be to sure, Effie."

"Ahoy there, friend!"

Everyone looked back at Arthur to see a mercenary.

"Ha. Friend? I'm no friend to some jerk who makes kids cry their eyes out."

"Ha Ha! You've fallen into the covered pit of misconception, stranger. Here, I'll help you out before you're gored upon the spikes of wrongheadedness! That was no kid. That was my son. My spawn! Fruit of my loins!"

"What?! The way he ran off crying? No way. Who are you really villain?!"

"Evil has met its match! I am Arthur!"

"Whuh? No you're not! I recognize you! You're...you're...GAZAK!"

"No. Your ears must be clogged, friend. Listen up. As I just said... Evil has met its match! I am Arthur!"

"What?! You can't fool me, Gazak! I'd recognize that chin anywhere! It's got bandit written all over it!"

"Oh, um, well... I assure you that my chin is not the graffiti wall of evil. Here, fellow, my son comes back. He'll clear this matter up."

"Back, evildoer!" Percy yelled from his wyvern. "Return to whatever dark hole of naughtiness you crawled out of! I think that mercenary has you pegged. You ARE Gazak!"

"Percy!"

The mercenary turned to the trees behind him. "Charge, friends! I've found Gazak! Time for this bandit to come to justice!"

"What? You must be joking."

More mercenaries charged out of the trees. Silas put a hand over his forehead and sighed. "Wow, that really spiraled out of control. We'd better get in there and back Arthur up, I guess."

"Kris, we need a plan." Marth said. "We don't stand a chance against such overwhelming odds."

"I have a better idea. Princess Elise!"

"Yeah?"

Kris pointed to a shinning spot on the ground. "That's a Dragon Vein, isn't it? Activate it."

"Huh? Okay."

Elise strode over to the vein and put her hand on it. Just as the mercenaries were a few feet away a bright flash enveloped the ground. Pink flowers grew around Elise.

"There! How's that?"

The lead mercenary dropped his sword. "What?! You tapped into a Dragon Vein! That means you're...royalty. You're no ruffian! And that makes you ALL—

"This is Princess Elise." Kris said. "That man you were threatening is one of her retainers."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Please, spare my life! Here, do you want money? Take this—it's all yours."

"That won't be necessary." Marth reassured. "As long as you understand now."

"Yes, we do! Gods, how could I mess that up?"

Marth smiled to Kris as the mercenaries left. "I can always count on you, my friend. I assume you saw that Vein on the way here."

"Yes, sire. I'm still new to all of this, so I need to be sure that I keep an eye out for anything unusual."

"Glad that's cleared up." Silas said. "That just leaves the small matter of-

"Look out!"

Silas looked where Kris was pointing to see Percy flying in his direction. He brought his shield up in time to block the axe, but the impact knocked him right off of his horse.

"Let's take 'em out, Ace. All of 'em! Pop's next to go!"

"Listen up, Son! Your spree of mayhem is over!"

"Justice never loses! And I am on its side! Not you, Pop!"

"Percy, if you insist on this, you leave me no choice but to fight back!"

Effie picked up her lance. "Oh? Are we doing a little family sparing now? I'm in."

"You don't seem to be entirely aware of what's happening." Kris sighed.

* * *

Morgan and Marc strode out of the lottery shop. Morgan won a Steel Katana. Marc won a rather odd tome call Disrobing Gale. Nyx, who was running the shop at the time explained how it worked to him.

"I still don't see the point of this thing." Marc said.

Morgan shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe it's for pranks."

"Huh…"

"Oh, wait I know! It's a strategic spell! Use it on somebody and they'll be too embarrassed to focus! Then again, it's a double edge sword. You and your allies might get too distracted looking at people like that."

"O…kay?"

"Hey…Marc?"

"Yeah?"

Morgan gave her brother a concerned look. "Are you jealous of me?"

"Not really. It's a new tome for my collection. And I have a sword of my own anyway."

"No, not the lottery, I mean about my memory loss."

"Huh? What makes you think I'm jealous about that?"

"I mean…I got to forget everything that happened…you're still haunted by it."

Marc sighed and looked away. "Well…maybe a little…I still have nightmares of it you know. Of what we did…what happened to us…It scares me…"

"You know…I'm kind of jealous of you for not forgetting." Morgan said.

"What? Why?"

"Ever since mother and father found me, I couldn't stop thinking about who I was. I really wanted to remember what my life and future were like. And now that I know…I feel guilty that I forgot it. Especially since it means you're feeling bad about it."

"Morgan…"

"But, hey! This is what we wanted right? To make new lives for ourselves! We did it!"

Marc smiled faintly. "Yeah…I guess we did. Thank you, Morgan."

"Don't mention it! We're all here for you so you can rely on us! And hey, like I said earlier I've been remembering stuff since I meet you!"

"Really? Like what?"

"Well…I always remembered that father was a great tactician and that I wanted to be like him. But now I know that you also wanted to be a great swordsmen like mother!"

"Yes."

"And I remember that the two of us would draw pictures of them together!"

"That's right. Gods, you remember that?"

"Yup! I also remember some bad things though. Like attacking Ylissians…or serving Grima…or being captured by Validar and strip-searched in the middle of the temple! Gods that was humiliating…" Morgan said with a slight blush. "More so for you though."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I saw your face turn red when they took your shirt off. You must be super shy." Morgan said with a teasing grin.

"Hey, I didn't need them staring at me like that, okay!?" Marc, retorted with a red face. "And in case you forgot it as well, you were blushing too! Not to mention you screamed when they took your pants off!"

Morgan dropped her smirk and blushed deeper then her brother. "Hey, that's different! Being pantsed is more humiliating!"

"Yeah, I was pantsed too, and you didn't hear me screaming!"

"But I'm a girl! You don't _ever_ pants a girl!" Morgan then looked away with her blush deepening.

"Any girl? Or just a girl wearing underwear with ponies printed on?" Marc smugly asked.

Morgan's face became the darkest shade of red yet. "Oh, shut up! Beats your plain boring polka dot boxers!"

Mac brought his hand over his face and sighed. "Gods, why are we even talking about this?"

"Heh, heh, heh!"

He looked up to see Morgan giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Heh, heh…having embarrassing little talks and arguments with my brother…I bet this is what mother and aunt Cynthia go through! Even if this was from a bad memory and an embarrassment to talk about it was kinda fun."

Marc smiled himself. "Yeah…I guess."

"Hey, I know! Let's go make drawings of mother and father like we used to!"

"Sure."

* * *

Percy sat on the ground. Ace laid behind them. Both were alive but beaten. "I'm...sorry...*sniffle sniffle*"

Arthur sighed as he approached his son. "I'm sorry, Percy. I never meant to abandon you. I just thought you were absolutely safe, so my job was done until you were older. I screwed up on a heroic scale. Please, forgive me. From this day forward, I'd love for you to join me as a sidekick. Or maybe I'll be yours. Whatever—just as long as we're a justice-slinging duo!"

Percy wiped his tears and looked up. "Uh...really, Pop? Does that mean that you'll come live in my Deeprealm with me?"

"No, the opposite! You're never going back there."

"Pop, do you really mean it? I can stay here with you?"

"It's true! Right here! With me!"

Percy's eyes watered up again. W-w-waaah... W-w-waaaaaaaaah!

"What is it? Did I blunder again?"

"No, I'm just so happy! I didn't want you as my archnemesis, Pop. I really didn't. THIS is what I always wanted."

"Ha ha! Father-son bond repaired on the nick of time!"

Suddenly Ace got up and roared.

"Hmm? Your dragon? What's got him so darn upset? Whoa! Hold on, big boy. Those are your fangs you're bearing over there."

Percy stood up and turned to his mount. "Ace, stop! Don't snap at Pops. He didn't do anything bad."

Arthur slightly backed up. "Percy! Your trusty steed is looking at me like I'm a meat platter!"

"Is he hungry?" Effie asked. "I usually am after a good brawl.

"Ace! I'm not sad! Happy!" Percy said. "You hear me? HA-PPY! We're staying here with Pops. We don't have to live in our Deeprealm!"

Ace gave a fainter roar and stood down.

"Phew! He's backing off. Good boy! Good boy!"

"Whoa there! I thought you'd be flossing me out of his teeth soon. Glad we cleared all this up. You and your dragon are most welcome with us!" Arthur smiled.

"I agree." Effie added. "You've become strong. You can fight with us."

"Golly! Thanks a bunch! I can't wait to learn how to be a better hero from you both!"

"Percy, I'm just glad to have you at my side. Now, ready to sock evil in the face? The ol' one-two? Father-mother-son justice?"

"Ha ha! YEAH!"

Elisse was healing Silas just a few feet away. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Good thing that all worked out. Hopefully that'll be the last father-son skirmish we ever see in our party..."

Marth just sighed. "Er…well…I wouldn't hold my breath Silas…"

* * *

Marc and Morgan were at their desks, in their shared room, drawing. Marc couldn't help but feel his problems wash away as they drew picture after picture. He turned over to his sister to see her still at work. "How's it coming along?"

"Awesome! Wanna see?"

She took some papers in her arms and leapt out of her desk. She hurried to her brother and held up a picture she drew of Robin. The picture looked like it was drawn by a toddler, but you could tell there was a lot of heart put in it.

"Heh…this makes me feel like a little kid again." Marc smiled standing up.

"Well, we kind of are still kids you know."

"I guess."

Morgan put her drawings on Marc's desk and looked at his. He drew Falchion, their mother's mask, both their parents and many other things with personal value. "Wow. Your pictures are great too!"

Marc looked back at his work. "Thanks."

Morgan then grinned wickedly as she rushed her hands to his sides and skittered her fingers across his sides. "Gotchya!"

She was expecting to make him laugh. But he remained silent. "What are you doing now?"

She looked up to his serious expression and groaned. "Oh, come ON! I got stuck with mom's ticklish gene and not you? That's not fair!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Mother is like, really, REALLY, ticklish. Father uses that to tickle her until she's to weak to stop him from carrying her around all the time. Those lovey doveys and their sweet antics."

"So, what you're saying is…you're ticklish."

"Yeah."

"Really, REALLY, ticklish?"

"Uh, huh. Why?" As soon as she saw Marc's wicked grin she immediately regretted telling him. "No. You wouldn't! Get away!"

She turned around to run just as Marc pounced at her. He managed to wrap his arms around Morgan's legs, tackling her to the ground. He grinned as held her down before running his fingers into her sides.

"ACK! NO! HA, HA, HA! STOP! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Marc ignored her as he continued finding new tickle spots to exploit. Even as Morgan rolled back and forth the tickling continued. Marc was chuckling himself just watching her fall into a laughing frenzy. "Wow, you really _are_ ticklish. Now I know what to do whenever you start running wild." He sat on her back and peeled Morgan's boots off and seized her feet, now protected only by her stockings.

"NONONONONO! STAHAHAHAHAP!"

Marc leaned back and on top of his sister, still holding her feet still. They were back to back on the floor with Morgan under him and her knees bent. "Who's the older sibling?" Marc grinned.

"You are!" Morgan gasped with a smile plastered on her face.

"Who calls the shots for now on?"

"You do…" Morgan giggled.

"Okay. Then big brother says this continues for twenty minutes." Marc, joked as he continued tickling his sister.

"NOHOHOHOHO!"

But despite her torment Morgan was happy. Because her brother was starting to smile, and that was her true goal of the day…even if it meant she was going to receive a lot more tickle torturing from her brother from now on.

* * *

 **I figured I'd give Morgan and Marc some more time in the sun. They are reunited twins after all.**


	35. Chapter 35: The Wrong Side

"So, an old guy is willing to give us recourses if we protect his manor?" Henry asked.

"That seems to be the case." Soren replied. "I don't think I need to explain how that can be helpful for our mission. Especially since we won't have much chance to gather supplies at our destination."

"Heh. This seems like the mercenary work we're used to." Ike grinned. "It will be a nice change of pace from the chaos."

"Good. You're in charge then, because protecting a manor from thieves is a new one on us." Henry said. "Soren, I'll let you take whoever you see fit for the mission. I trust you've made yourself familiar with the crew?"

"I have. I'll arrange a team right away."

"Good. Anyone you have in mind?

"I was considering Tom. His specific talents make him a reasonable choice for this mission. As for the rest…"

"Niles would be a ideal choice."

That was when the three noticed that Leo was nearby.

"Nohrians are not one for privacy, are they?" Soren asked.

"Wait, your retainer?" Henry asked. "What made you think of him?"

"I can't say I'm surprised that you don't know. There are very few who do."

"Would you get to the point?" Soren asked. "We don't have time to waste with trivial."

"Hmph. You're not one for respect are you? Well back to the topic at hand, Niles used to be a thief himself."

"Wait, what?! How long have you known that?!" Henry asked.

"For as long as I've known him. I first met him when he was abandoned by his group when they were stealing from a Nohrian Palace."

"And you made him your personal guard knowing that?"

"I had my reasons."

"His origin doesn't matter." Ike said. "Prince Leo, are you willing to let us borrow him?"

"No. Think of it as a package deal. You want Niles, you're taking me with you as well."

"Hmph. Fine." Soren said. "Just don't get in our way. A prince you may be, but as Henry said, Ike and I are in charge of this operation."

"Ha. I hope you can back up that attitude of yours."

"Just a moment."

Xander then approached. "I shall go as well."

"Us? Working together?" Ike said. "You're the last person I'd expect."

"I'm not asking for your permission."

"Fine. But what I said in Nestra still stands. Don't get in our way."

Xander watched as Ike and Soren left.

"He's not the model of trust, is he?" Leo asked. "Just like Prince Ryoma."

"Prince Ryoma?" Henry asked. "Did something happen?"

Xander sighed before answering. "Hoshidian soldiers are keeping the Nohrians under their surveillance. Especially around Corrin."

"What?! I thought he agreed to work with you-with all of us!"

"He did. But his men see things differently. He feels this is the only way to put their minds at ease."

"That's absurd, we aren't each others' enemies! I'm gonna go have a word with him."

"It's alright Henry." Xander said. "Their mistrust is justified. My father did kill his and then kidnap Corrin. As if that weren't bad enough he did the same thing again. He invaded Ylisse and abducted Robin and Lucina's daughter."

"Speaking of that, where do the Ylissians stand?" Leo asked.

"Chrom and his friends seem to be on better terms with us then the Hoshidans. But I can tell they are still weary."

Henry sighed and looked down. _"Swell. All that work to get everybody together for this?"_

* * *

"Mother, Father!" Soleil skipped over to Morgan and Inigo. "Father, Lord Xander really gave you the whole day off to spend with us?"

"He did. Hopefully Peri will be enough support for him at the mansion job."

"I'm sure he'll be fine!" Morgan replied. "Come on, let's go have some tea together!"

"That sounds fun!" Soleil smiled.

* * *

Inside an old mansion Ike approached an old man. Behind him was Soren with the team he selected: Tom, Azura, Xander, Peri, Leo, Owain, Tiger Lilly, Scarlet, Ophelia, and Niles.

"We hear you're looking for someone who can help you with your pest problem." Ike said.

"Hmm, yes. You will do nicely. If you are willing to help. A band of thieves has been prowling around my manor lately. They've heard that I'm storing some precious Nohrian objects here. I consider myself quite a collector of cultural items. So, you must understand... I'm losing sleep, worrying about those thieves breaking in to steal them. I doubt this matters much to great heroes like you. But to preserve Nohr's culture...Would you help?"

"If it means protecting Nohr's honor then any task matters." Xander said.

"More like what's left of it." Tom muttered.

"I am aware of the attackers and what they are after." Soren said turning to Niles. "That is why I brought someone who is well experienced with thievery right here."

Niles perked up. "Oh! Who, little ol' me? Sure, I know a thing or two about manors and how to crack'em."

"Are you sure, you can anticipate when and where they will strike?" Soren asked.

"I know how I'd break in. So, I'm already 10 steps ahead of them."

The old man smiled and walked away. "Ah, then I place my trust in you. Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine. Believe me. When I catch petty crooks in the act, they never fail to soil their breeches. It's always good fun to see fools brought low."

"I'm no good at understanding that sneaky stuff like my husband." Peri admitted. "But I do like putting holes in people!"

Leo then turned to his other retainer. "By the way Odin…er, Owain. Sorry, I'll get used to your real name sooner or later."

"Think nothing of it lord Leo. Anyway, is something wrong?"

"I know this really isn't any of my business but are you sure you want your daughter around for this?"

Ophilia was staying close to her father's side. Owain put a hand on her shoulder. "Er, well Severa is busy with Princess Camilla, and I did promise to spend the day with her."

"Just make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Ike said.

"I'm looking forward to using these new tools I got." Tom said looking at his bag. "This'll be a great test run for em!"

"Let's get to work." Soren said. "Niles, Azura, Owain, Ophelia, Scarlet and Tom will take this floor. The rest of us will go to the top floor."

"Why not divide the team equally and take six to each floor?" Xander asked.

"Because this floor needs the extra help. It's where they're more likely to hit since more of the old mans belongings are here."

"And it will be easier to get into this floor then the top floor without making any noise." Niles added. "Soren's right. We'll need more hands here."

"Alright, let's go." Ike said. "They'll be here soon."

* * *

Niles and Peri sat behind a corner. The former put a tome at his ear. "All right. We're ready, Soren. Those fools won't even know what hit 'em. They're outside in the shadows. And they'll be inside soon."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S TIME!" Peri smiled. "I'm gonna turn those weaklings into pincushions!"

"Try to keep still darling. Or else you'll scare these jokers away."

"Sorry, but I get so exited before a good fight!"

"We're putting our faith in you, Niles." Soren replied over the tome. "Now, be careful."

Niles hung up. "Oh, sweet faith! Best I not rely on that. I'm better under cover of darkness. Now, when will they...Ah! That didn't take long."

They soon heard footsteps. Without warning Niles swung around the corner and tackled a small hooded figure to the ground.

"Ooof!"

"You can't hide from me. Come out, come out, whoever you are. You call yourself a thief, blundering in here like that? You're a disgrace to your profession."

"Awwww! How come you got to go first?" Peri asked approaching from behind.

"Come on, show your face!"

Niles flipped the hood off. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw. A young girl's face with white hair tied into long braids. "Nina?! What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Father?! Mother too?!" the girl asked as Niles pulled her up.

Peri stopped in her tracks. "HUH?! Nina! You should be in your Deeprealm where we left you!"

"Hmpf! You didn't even notice that I broke out of there a ways back! I had to pursue my true calling. That of chivalrous thievery!"

"Huh? Chivalrous thievery?" Niles asked.

"That's right. Must I explain it to you? I steal from the rich. I give to the poor. The creep who owns this manor is one of the richest. So here I am. You wouldn't believe how he's gotten his hoard of treasures. Not that you'd care."

"Wait! None of that matters. What's the one thing I've told you, again and again?! No stealing. And all of your jabber about rich and poor doesn't matter!"

"You're wrong. It's justified. Not that I have to justify myself to you. Now, let me go...Father."

"No. I'm here to round up a bunch of filthy thieves, Daughter."

Nina scowled. "Hmm. Fine words from one of the filthiest of them."

"How dare you, Nina. Now, come with me."

"Back off! I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm on the side of right. Out of my way!"

Without warning Nina kicked her father in the shin. Niles grunted as she slipped from his grasp. "You strike your father?! Apologize, now. That might make things right between us. Though I'm still going to make sure you're punished."

"You can't make me! And you can't CATCH me!"

Nina ran off as fast as she could.

"Jeez, what's with her attitude?!" Peri asked. "When I catch that girl, I'm giving her such a spanking!"

Niles groaned and took his Wireless Tome out again. "Hey, guys…things just got complicated…"

* * *

Nina broke into a are leading down multiple pathways. All the rooms were lined with ancient treasure. "Lookee what we have here... Rooms just full of goods to liberate! My friends! Burgle quickly! They're onto us—just grab and go!"

Niles then came in with Peri, Tom, Ophelia and Odin in hot pursuit. "Nina, stop. You've deluded yourself that you're on the side of right."

"I've dreamed about this, Father. Draining the coffers of the wealthy! Vindicating the poor! We're getting what we need, and then getting out. I leave you to your disgrace. What DO you do these days anyway?! Pfft! Don't answer. I don't care. Good-bye, Father."

Nina and her thieves spread off into different directions.

"Everyone spread out!" Niles said. "Don't let them get away!"

* * *

Soleil, Morgan and Inigo sat at a table together.

"So, grandmother is a dancer?" the daughter of the family asked.

"Yes. The best in the land." Inigo replied. "She is a great person."

"Cool! And my grandpa is a cool guy too! Yesterday he showed me all the tactical guides he's been collecting! Although some of them made my head hurt…"

"Yes, Robin did always spend anytime he had free studying something. Unless he's with Lucina of course."

"When he's with me, we study together!" Morgan said. "Hey, want to join us when we play our strategy games with Marc tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Soliel said. "I'm not very good at that, but I'd love to spend more time with all of you!"

"Er, Inigo, you've been staring at me for a while now? Is something wrong?"

Inigo smiled at her. "Nothing. That new attire looks absolutely adorable."

Morgan stood up and twirled. "I know, right? Though the armor on the hips makes it kinda hard to sit down."

"It makes you look like a fairy." Soleil giggled.

Morgan laughed with another spin.

* * *

"You fools will never catch me. Never!"

"Get back here!"

Nina was running down a hallway. Tom, Ophelia and Owain were in hot pursuit.

"I got her! Lightning!"

Ophelia shot a blast of electricity towards the girl. Nina turned around and shot an arrow at the attack.

" _That arrow is nothing compared to my magic! It should destroy it and hit her! Wait…"_

In mid shot Ophelia noticed that there was a capsule like object where the point of the arrow should be. Just before it hit her attack it burst open and a net opened. The first, smaller one caught the attack. Ophelia had no time to notice what happened as it kept going and wrapped tightly around her from her shoulders to her ankles, keeping her arms at her sides and legs together. If that weren't bad enough it was electrified from her own magic and was now zapping her.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nina fire another identical arroa and a second net pushed Ophelia onto the ground, and the pins around it kept her secure to the floor. Now she was complete trapped and paralyzed.

Owain rushed to her side. "O-Ophelia! Are you alright?!"

"I c-c-can't m-m-m-m-move…" the girl stuttered.

"Hang on I'll-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The instant Owain touched the net to help his daughter out he was shocked. Worse, now he couldn't move either.

Tom saw Nina making a break for it. "Sorry, guys, I'll help ya out after I nab her!" He chased after her as fast as she could.

Nina made a turn down the next hall. "Almost there…" She then turned down another hall only to be see Azura in front of her approaching fast.

"Stop!"

Nina turned around to flee, but then Tom caught up to her. He and Azura slowly closed in on her. "No…to think that I'd be caught..."

Tom then reached into his bag and brought out a set of bolas. "Nice arrow ya used back there. But ya ain't the only one with fancy tools!" He said taking an identical set of bolas.

He swung both around before throwing them at Nina. However, the girl dove out of the way just in time and both ended up ensnaring Azura. The first set wound around her legs, going down her thighs, until they stopped at her ankles. The second set wound around her from her shoulders to her hips leaving her tangled in cable. Upon contact with them, Azura dropped her lance. Tom just stood still in his throwing position. "Whoops."

Desperate, Azura hopped towards Nina, but the girl just pushed past her. She screamed as she fell backwards and onto to the floor. As Tom ran up to her, Azura started struggling in the bonds. "Ngh…Don't worry about me! Go after Nina!"

"Right! Sorry!"

At this point Nina was close to the front door. "Almost there!" She threw the doors open ready to be greeted by fresh air and moonlight.

Only instead to be greeted by Niles and Peri.

"There you are."

"Ack! Get away from me!"

Neils threw a chain with a loop at Nina, just as she threw another round object at her parents. The chain, flew over her head and tightened when it has at her hips, pinning her wrists to her waist.

"Hey!"

"Got you! Now for some-

Before Neils finished his sentence the capsule at his feet exploded, releasing a massive amount of smoke.

"GAH! *hack* Nina!"

"AAAAAAH! I can't see!" Peri yelled.

Nina tried to pull her arms free with little success. "Ngh! Maybe I can run past them…"

Tom ran up and grabbed the end of her chain and pulled. "Oh no ya don't!"

"Hey! Let go!"

Nina tired pulling away. After a few seconds of tug-of-war Tom's feet gradually started sliding from the floor. "Hrgh…! Strong fer someone so small!" He then looked behind him and saw a statue of a knight on a high pillar, holding a lance up. And that gave him an idea.

"I said let go!"

"Well, since ya asked!"

He let go of the chain as Nina gave another sharp tug. She yelped, and she fell backwards onto the floor. Tom then threw a shuriken with a tag onto the top of the pillar just under the statue. Then as Nina tried to stand up he grabbed the chain and made a loop in the other end. He swung it like a lasso and threw it up to the statue where it wound up around the lance.

BOOM

As Nina got up the shuriken exploded, and the statue fell backwards off the pillar. "Huh? WHOOOOOOOOA!" The chain around Nina pulled her to the pillar and off the floor. The statue hit the ground with a loud smash, and she stopped when she was halfway to the top of the pillar. She dangled from it, kicking about uselessly.

Niles and Peri came out of the smoke and approached Tom. "Not bad kid." The former thief said.

"Thanks! Like shooting fish in a barrel!"

"But wasn't our mission to protect the manors contents, not destroy them?"

"Uh…if anyone asks, Saizo did it."

"Saizo isn't even here!" Peri protested.

Nina continued to kick the air as she swung back and forth slightly. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Nina, it's over. Now you're going to get what's coming to you." Niles said.

"You're in for a big punishment for this one!" Peri added.

"We have wildly differing view on justice. Do your worst, villain."

"Huh? I'm not half the villain you think I am. Why, not even a tenth." Niles replied in an offended tone.

"I spit on your idea of villainy then. And you think you know me? You rarely visited. I made myself into who I am. You shouldn't be surprised that we're different as night and day. So, take out your weapon. Do what you must, villain."

"Stop saying that."

"Arghh! Just do it already!"

"What? Who said anything about killing!?" Peri asked. "Well, okay, I talk about stabbing people all the time, but not my daughter! That's crazy! We need to talk Nina!"

"No! Never."

"Listen—how can you just throw your life away?" Niles asked. "How can you say that we never had a care for you? Why do you think we hid you in the Deeprealms?"

"Because I wasn't worth your time!"

"No. We would have kept you near as my dearest treasure. We didn't want you to get caught up in the fighting of our time. We wanted you to be safe. Our world does terrible things to people. I have endured it all. But if something happened to you, it would have been the end of me."

"Yeah! If you got hurt I'd never forgive myself!" Peri adder.

Nina stayed still and quiet.

"I haven't convinced you, clearly." Niles sighed. "I'll let you go free. But only as a member of our party. I wish you hadn't chosen a thief's life, but I can keep you from the worst of it."

"You want me to join you?" Nina asked with a raised brow. "I won't abandon my cause. You're clueless about what I'm doing. The man who owns this manor... Do you KNOW how he got all his money? He's destroyed families. He's swindled women and men of their life savings. One of the people in my group grew up in one such family."

Tom Niles and Peri went silent at that.

"Wait, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! We were helping a bad guy all this time?!" Peri asked. "Wait until I get my hands on him! And my lance!"

"Ya know, I'm startin' ta feel less awful about his statue." Tom grumbled.

"We demand justice!" Nina yelled. "And that leaves you and me only one way out of this."

"Nina, please..."

"Father, I'll admit that I may have misjudged you—a little. I consider myself a fair woman, so I'll give you one last chance. If you and your friends look into this vile man's dealings... I'll join your party."

Niles was silent for a moment. Then he took out his bow and aimed at Nina. Everyone went pale.

"Niles!" Peri yelled. "Don't you dare-

Nina shut her eyes as she heard the arrow fly. But to her surprise it severed the chain above her. She screamed as she fell, only to land in her father's arms. She opened her eyes and looked up to see him smiling. Not in the way he would when he was about to kill his enemy, but in a gentle matter. "Yes, well, many people misjudge me." He admitted as he put his daughter down and unravelled the chain around her. "But I've done the same to you. I promise to do better, starting now. We'll do what we can here."

"Agreed!" Peri added. "We're not letting that old creep get away with this!"

Nina smiled. "Mother…Father…thank you."

"Good girl." Niles said. "First things first. I need to alert Lord Leo and the others. That reminds me Tom, where are Owain and the others-

The young boy went pale. "Uh, oh!" He then ran off hoping he wasn't too late to free the friends he left behind.

* * *

"Sorry this all got so damned complicated milord. Leave it to me to turn a standard manor mission into a family crisis." Niles sighed.

"It's not your fault Niles." Leo replied.

"Seconded." Xander nodded. "Besides, thanks to your daughter, we exposed what was going on. We confirmed what the old man has done and have assured he was brought to justice. Nina has done this place a great service."

"Ah, really? What a relief. I hate airing my dirty laundry in public." Niles smiled.

"There is nothing more for us to do." Soren said. "Let us be off."

Ike nodded. Everyone started to take their leave.

"Er, sorry about the trap, Azura." Tom said. "Guess that new weapon's a dud."

"Well, I would beg to differ." the princess replied. Even after she was unbound she could still fell the cable pressing against her skin. "If anything, I'd call it an outstanding success. But it wasn't intentional. Don't worry about it Tom."

"All the same don't tell corn."

"It's Corrin."

Soon Ike Xander and Soren were all that's left. Ike and his friend were about to head for the door.

"Ike, if I may have a moment."

The mercenary turned back to Xander. "What?"

"What you said to me back in Nestra…about how I betrayed Corrin…and how my arrogance and cowardice has made me ignore what needed to be done…and how you said I was letting Nohr burn…"

"What? Finally came up with your counter argument? Or maybe an excuse?" Ike scoffed.

"No. There is no argument or excuses I can make…You were right."

Ike looked back at him in surprise.

"I willingly helped my father degrade Nohr, and was too blind to see that he was the real threat to my people. What happened to Owain's daughter is proof of my failures. It's time I swallowed my worthless pride and admitted my foolishness so I can prevent others from suffering like her."

Ike smiled as he turned to the door. "About time. Admitting it is the first step. You're on the right track now…Prince Xander."

Xander climbed onto his horse and followed. "I know. Thanks to you, Ike."


	36. Chapter 36: Hunting For a Boy

**Surprise! Yup, early update this time, because I might not have time to this Sunday. Now for a part of this child reqruitment rush I've persionaly been looking forward to!**

* * *

Morgan hummed to herself as she continued to check through her equipment. She wasn't going out to battle. But she wanted to be prepared in case anything were to happen during this visit to see Takumi's child.

"Hey, Morgan!" She looked behind her to see Kana skip over to her. "There you are! Wanna play a game? Selkie is gonna join us!"

"Sorry, Kana. I promised to keep Marc company during the visit to Takumi's son, but I'll play with you guys when I get back."

"Okay! I'm looking forward to spending some time with you."

"Me too! You know, outside of being in a dungeon in…uncomfortable situations."

Kana slightly shuddered. Her time as a prisoner still haunted her a little. Sometimes when it was cold she'd remember the chilly wind biting at her bare skin or the restraints and shocks.

"Oh, yeah! I promised I'd hook you up with a boyfriend!"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"Sorry, I got so caught up in being back with my parents, my brother, my boyfriend and my daughter that I didn't get the time! So just to recap, you want a guy who's optimistic brave and strong!"

"Uh, sure."

"Got it! I'll find just the guy! Anyhow, I'd better run! Catch ya latter!"

As Morgan hurried of Kana thought about what she said. Truth be told she didn't think to hard about that promise. She wondered what having a boyfriend would be like. If it was anything like how her parents had each other, then she would be more than happy to try it.

* * *

Takumi took Robin, his twin children, Scarecrow, His new wife Elise and all four of their retainers as well as their sons. Celica came along with Severa who was there at Camilla's request to look after her sister.

"Soon we'll be meeting price Kiragi." Hisame said. "Someday I will be his retainer just as my father is for his…I'm a little nervous about this…"

"Don't worry so much Hisame." Hinata smiled. "Just do your best!"

"Yeah, just think!" Percy laughed. "You, me, Ace and our liege! We'll be an unstoppable fighting team of justice!"

Arthur laughed proudly. "That's right my son! Just as your parents are Princess Elise's sidekicks you will hold an identical honor and heroic role! This is where you'll mark your place in history!"

Takumi was only looking around worriedly. "Weird. Where's my son gone to? Damn his Deeprealm for being so big. I know I can't expect Kiragi to stay in his village all the time. But I thought at least he'd be out here, hunting or fishing. Somewhere."

"Yeah, he takes after you." Elise said. "Always working on his archery."

Celica whispered to Severa. "I can't help but feel that each child we meet has stronger connections to their father then their mother."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure Prince Kiragi will have something in common with Princess Elise."

"I don't know…it seems like it's just the opposite from what I'm hearing…and they are both royalty from two kingdoms separated by war. I'm worried that the pressure of that will be hard on a young man…"

"Wanna bet on that?"

"I don't gamble."

"It's not a gamble." Severe grumbled. "It's a…friendly wager! Come on Celica, live a little!"

"Well…if you insist on it. What stakes do you propose?" Celica asked.

Severa thought for a minute. "Whoever losses has to do one task of the winner's choosing!"

"Very well." Celica replied. _"I don't know why I'm agreeing to this…I don't even know what task I'd have Severa do. Well, at least it makes us better friends. That's enough for me."_

In the back of the group, Elise heard a sound behind her. She whirled around to see near invisible figures approach. "Oh, no! Look! Those creepy soldiers followed us here!"

"Creepy soldiers?!" Morgan asked. "As in the near invisible kind?!"

Takumi growled as he turned to them. "Ugh. Of all the times... Kiragi might be here too!"

"They're coming this way!" Elise said.

"Come on! We go to THEM!"

* * *

A small boy with greyish hair laughed at his recent catch. "What a day. Those fish pretty much jumped into my bucket! And then this bear - couldn't have been an easier target! Wish I'd bagged him a little closer to town. Too big to lug outta here. Too big to roll home too. Hmm. Gotta be some way..."

He then heard rustling from the trees behind him. "Er, hold on. What's that? Something lumbering around the forest...HELLO?" He waited for a response but only heard silence He did see something in the trees. "Hmm, nothing. Eh, no way that's a person anyway. Too freaky. Whatever it is, it'll make a great trophy for my wall!" The boy pulled a arrow from his quiver and put it in his iorn yumi. "All right. Fly straight and true, little arrow buddy. Ready, aim...FIRE!"

A swoosh was heard as the arrow flew into the air, clearly at the target. A thwunk hit Kiragi's ears making him leap out of his hiding place.

"That was a good one! Right between the...Uh, whoa. Hang on."

A cavalier came into view. Kiragi's arrow stuck out of his helmet. He slowly turned his head to face the boy that shot him.

"Uh-oh. Oopsies. Sorry 'bout that. But you really shoulda answered back."

As he slowly approached Kiragi, more enemies came from behind him.

"Looks like you brought friends too."

They said nothing as they slowly got closer.

"Not very chatty, are ya? And call me crazy, but I'd swear you're all surrounding me. Yeah? No biggie. I've got the bow my dad gave me. Let's call this target practice!"

* * *

As Scarecrow shot a mage with his bow, Morgan rushed in with her katana and Marc with his Falchion.

"Let's do this bro! Twin power!"

"R-right…"

They slashed a Faceless in half before turning to another behind them. "Arcfire!" They each shot a fire ball at it, engulfing it in flames.

"A lot of them seem to be gathered around here for some reason." Scarecrow said. "Do you think that-

He was interrupted when Elise screamed.

"W-what's wrong?" Oboro asked.

"Takumi! It's Kiragi! He's taking on all those soldiers by himself!"

Takumi looked over his shoulder to see his son dodging attacks as they came while shooting at the same time.

"HANG ON, KIRAGI! DAD'S ON THE WAY!"

The Prince and Princess charged to the enemies surrounding their son. Elise shot a furry of thunder magic as Takumi sent a hail of arrows mercifully taking down every foe in the way. As soon as they made their opening and rushed to Kiragi, Elise jumped off of her horse and hugged him. "KIRAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! You're safe!"

Takumi caught up fast. "We've got ya, Kiragi!"

"Mom! Dad! I knew you'd show up!"

"Really?" Elise asked. "Sorry we got here late. You must have been so scared."

"Nope. I knew you'd save me."

"What? Really?" Takumi asked.

"Yup! But anyway, you gotta check out this big bear that I bagged, Dad!"

"Ah, right. Big bear. Nice. But, uh, how about we focus on getting out of this mess alive, Son?" Takumi asked as the phantoms continued to circle the family.

"Ready for anything, Dad!"

* * *

Soliel hummed to herself. She was eager to learn more about her family. And she knew just who she wanted to see next.

She soon saw the man she was looking for destroying a training dummy. There were some holes in the walls around him.

"Hey there!"

Chrom turned around to see her approach. "Oh! Soliel."

"Um, is it okay if I call you Chrom? Sorry, but great grandpa is kind of a mouthful."

Chrom shuddered with a nervous grim. "I frankly couldn't be happier with that."

"Thanks! So, whatchya doing?"

"Training. Whenever I'm not swinging a sword I'm taking a nap. Predictable, I know."

"That's cool. Can I join you?"

"If you would like."

Soleil found a practice sword and started swinging at a training dummy.

* * *

"Die already!" Takumi shot the last caviller right in the face.

"I think that's the last of them." Robin said.

Kiragi ran over to his father. "Dad, no way! No! Way! There is NO way this is what you do every day."

"This is nothing! You should have seen me in my last battle, when I— Uh, hold on. Not the best dad talk. I mean to say, Son, that battle was dangerous. Even deadly."

"Nice!"

"Huh?"

Kiragi at this point was practically jumping around. "So fun! So! Fun! It was SO fun, seeing you all be like, you know... YAAAH! BLAMMIE! I want to be just like you, Dad!"

"Ugh... No, Son. You have to stay safe here in your Deeprealm"

"Hey, but we had a blast, didn't we? Yeah, I'm coming with you for sure!"

"What?! No, you're not. I put you here to keep you OUT of the war."

"Then again…" Elise said. "He is pretty strong! Just like his dear old dad!"

"Elise, that's not helping..."

"Come on, Takumi! Pleeeeease? I'll be there to heal him if he gets hurt, I promise!"

"Wow! Two against one." Kiragi grinned. "Done deal, yeah, Dad? Yeah."

"Two against—?" Takumi just sighed. "Oh, fine. I guess. How could I say no to faces like that?"

"Yay for our faces! I swear I won't let you down, Dad. Oh, hey! Wait. The OTHER thing. The bear I shot. Dad! Dad! It was amazing. DAD! I got it in one shot!"

Takumi smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "I bet it was, Son. And thanks to you, our camp will feast on bear stew!"

From a good distance Morgan watched Elise skipping around her son.

"Let's see…optimistic, check, friendly, check…" She then glanced at the bear he took down. "Brave and strong, defiantly check…I think I just found Kana her guy!"

A bit further off, Celica and Severa watched Elise and Kiragi hold hands and spin around, with Takumi laughing.

"Kiragi looks happy." The princess said. "It's like he hasn't a care in the world."

"Yup. Looks like I win."

Celica gave her a confused look. "Win what?"

"What do you mean "Win what?!" Our wager, remember?!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot about that. So, I believe I have to perform one task of your choosing. What will it be?"

Severa only smirked. "First, we need to find Felicia."

Back with Kiragi and his family, Percy and Hisame approached the prince and knelled. "Prince, Kiragi." The samurai spoke. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

"Uh, hi?"

"Oh right. We need to explain." Takumi said. "This is Hisame. He's the son of both of my retainers."

"And this is Percy!" Elise added. "He's the son of both of mine!"

"And this is Ace!" Percy said patting his mount on the head.

"After everyone heard we had a son the two of them decided that they want to be your retainers." Takumi explained. "They want to follow their parent's footsteps."

"Uh, I don't really get this retainer thing, but if they're asking to be my friends, then sure!" Kiragi chirped.

"I'll do my best to support you, milord." Hisame said.

"This is gonna be great!" Percy added. "The four of us will take down anything that get's in our way!"

The parents smiled at the kids resolve. This could work.

* * *

Lucina sighed as she sat on a rock that night. She had some unpleasant thoughts in her mind.

"Lucina?"

She looked up to see her father staring at her as he approached. "Oh, hello father."

"What's wrong? You seem upset."

"It's just…" Lucina looked down and sighed. "Soleil seems to be so close with all of you. Yesterday Robin was with her, Morgan and Mark, studying tactics, you, were sparing with her today but…I have no idea how to approach her."

"Why not spar with her yourself?"

"Because there is nothing I can teach her that you can better. I want to spend time with her, but I can't think of anything else I accel in that hasn't already been demonstrated to her."

"Well…who said it had to be one of your interests? Why not try doing something she likes with her?"

Lucina looked up at him and smiled. "You always have the solution to everything, don't you?"

Chrom flashed a smile of his own. "I'm no Robin, but I try."

"So then…what can I do with her…"

"Um, if I may?"

They then noticed Oboro approach. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I think I might have an idea. You see as soon as we got back, Soleil and Inigo came asking me for a favor. Soleil wanted to try dressing up like her grandmother…Olivia, I think she was called? Anyway, Inigo sketched the design of her costume for me and I'm currently in the process of making it. I must say it's…not a whole lot of clothing, so I'm almost done already…"

"Soooo…what's this got to do with Lucina?" Chrom asked.

"Well, she was going to use it to practice dancing in, so I figured maybe, you can try learning to dance with her."

"That's a good idea." Lucina said. "I learned a few things from Olivia, but still have a lot to learn. We'll both be learning together."

"Great! And I can easily make a dancer costume that matches hers and suits you at the same time!"

"Er, sorry what?"

"Come on! I need to start measuring you!"

Oboro took Lucina's hand and dragged her away. She looked back at Chrom with a worried glance.

* * *

Alm sighed in relief as he came into his room. It was a harsh day of training with Ike, Chrom, Xander and Ryoma. All were very powerful opponents.

"Whew. What a day-

"Good evening."

Alm's head snapped up when he realized someone else was in his room. And soon he found out who else was there. He dropped his sword and nearly his jaw.

There in front of him was Celica. But she was wearing a maid outfit identical to Flora and Felicia's. The black dress, and knee high heeled boots, the apron, the head band, it was all there.

"W-welcome home, Prince Albine!" She said with a bow. Her face was as red as her hair.

Her head stayed down as Alm stared at her with a blush of his own.

"C-Celica? What are you…?"

"It's…one of Felicia's spare uniforms." Celica muttered as she slightly raised her head back up, not looking away from the floor.

"But why are you…?"

"I-it's a long story…but bottom line…don't ever make any "friendly wagers" with Severa."

"What?"

"I'm…not allowed to change out of this until tomorrow…oh, gods, I'm too scared to even go out. If someone sees me like this…"

Alm felt a pit in his stomach as he imagined others seeing Celica like that. He didn't want to force that embarrassment onto her.

"Um…Celica? If you don't mind…you're welcome to spend the night here."

She looked into his eyes. "A-Alm…? Would that…be alright?"

"Sure…I have a extra blanket and pillow in the closet. I can sleep on the floor."

Celica felt guilty at the sound of that. Then however, she had a thought. "You know Alm…We are to be wed soon…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't see why…" Celica gulped as her face got even redder. "I don't see why we can't practice sharing a bed."

Alm's face glowed red as well. "Umm…sure. If that's what you want…Uh, I just need to change."

"R-right…I won't look."

Celica stared down at her feet as Alm changed into his night wear. He then climbed into the sheets. Celica climbed in with him. There was hesitation as they stared into their rosy faces. Suddenly, Celica felt bold and scooted closer to Alm. The prince did the same. They smiled as Alm wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest.

"You're so warm." Celica said with a giggle.

Alm closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head. It was easy for them to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **This is probably going to be the only pairing I will do for the children in this story.**


	37. Chapter 37: Royal Hostage

Morgan was at her desk writing something down.

 _Operation Match Maker_

"Hmmm…how to go about this? What can I do to get them together…?"

She was drawn from her thoughts when she heard rushing footsteps outside. "Huh?" Stepping outside of her room, Morgan saw Elisse running right by her.

"Elisse? What's her hurry!"

She then noticed Sakura was running in the same direction. This time before she could run by Morgan grabbed her arm. "Hey, Sakura what's going on?"

"M-my son Forrest! W-we were visiting him in his Deeprealm and he was kidnapped!"

"What?!"

"Some bandits took over the village and they took him as a hostage!"

"Oh gods! We'd better tell father! He'll think of something!"

* * *

"So, first as I'm sure you can tell, the whole village is currently run by these ruffians. To make matters worse we don't know much about this village." Robin said.

Everyone was currently in the meeting room at an abandoned fort in the Deeprealm not far off from the village.

"Yeah." Elisse nodded. "Thanks to _**somebody**_ not visiting his own son often!"

Leo only looked at a corner. He hadn't said a word since he came back.

"The first thing we need to do is gather as much info as possible." Kris said. "So, we already sent Tom, Asugi, Saizo and Kaze to sneak into the village and investigate."

Tom then fished into his pocket. "And thank goodness fer' Snapshot Tomes! Cuz I was able the get us all some visuals!"

He threw some torn out pages onto the table. Some were of the structures in the village. All of which had guards surrounding them. Then he held up one with a vile looking bald man with an axe. "This ugly fella here'd be the big cheese! Gazak."

"We came back with some details." Saizo replied. "We know all of the houses and the palace at the center of town. That's where Gazak is. But we didn't get to see the interior of the palace. It's too heavily guarded."

"We don't know where they are keeping lady Sakura's son." Kaze said. "But we did overhear something very interesting."

Everyone had their eyes on the scouts. "Go on." Chrom said.

"It appears that Gazak is looking for…entertainment."

"Entertainment?" Takumi asked with an odd look.

"He's sending men to find singers or dancers to perform for him. He's willing to pay a high price for their services."

"We figured there is a singer here that could take the job." Soren said. "She may learn of their captor's whereabouts and other forms of info."

Everyone turned to Azura.

"No way! Absolutely not!" Corrin said. "We're not using Azura as bait!"

"Corrin, she's not bait." Henry said. "She's more like a…undercover agent."

"I don't care!"

"Corrin, it's alright." Azura assured. "I'm willing to take the risk. Besides, it's probably the only way we can save Forrest."

"Unfortunately, as Soren said, having a mole on the inside may be the only way we're going to get more intel at this point." Roy said.

"And if Azura can get all of their attention, it will be the perfect distraction while we make our move." Soren added.

"Luckily I fixed the disguise I made you before you and Corrin were taken to Fort Dragonfall." Camilla said.

"That again?" Tigger Lilly sighed. "Didn't we go over why that makes for a bad disguise?"

"We're short on time unfortunately." Robin replied. "But it doesn't matter. The Deeprealm doesn't know Azura, so they won't suspect a thing."

"I just wish there was a way one of us could go with you." Hinoka sighed.

"Maybe there is." Soleil said.

"How so?" Marc asked.

"Nobody said there had to be one performer! And I just got a dancer costume modeled after one of my grandmother's! Plus, I've been practicing with my father! I can go with her!"

"No way!" Inigo yelled. "It's too dangerous!"

"That's exactly my point!" Corrin replied.

"Guys, we need to save Forrest!" Soleil girl said. "We have to do something!"

"I hate to say it, but she's right." Kris sighed. "Just be carful. Get out of there at the slightest sign of trouble."

"Alright! I'll get changed now!" Soleil ran out of the room. Azura followed.

"I hope this works out." Sakura said.

Leo again didn't reply.

"Leo, you've been awfully quiet." Xander said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm? No, it's nothing."

"He had a fight with Forrest."

"Elisse!"

"What? That's what happened!"

"Wait a minute." Everyone turned to Chrom who was looking around the room. "Where's Lucina?"

* * *

Soleil and Azura walked down the path together. Soleil's outfit was as she said, almost exactly like Olivia's dancer costume. Instead of sandals she had tight-fitting shoes that just covered the edges of her feet, like night shoes. Gold bands were around her ankles, wrists and upper arms. Attached to the bands on her wrists, was a long cloth that was black on the outside and gold on the inside, which wound around the back of her body. She also had long black leggings that went just past her knees matching the color of her low-cut top and the sash around her hips. Her father told her that Olivia wore an outfit just like it at a festival they went to once. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that her pink hair wasn't in a pony tail, one would mistake her for Olivia herself.

Azura was back in the black version of her normal attire with the veil.

"It's not much further from here." Azura said. "Let's hurry before they-

"Azura! Soleil!"

Both girls turned around to see a familiar girl in an attire they were _very_ unfamiliar seeing her in.

"Lucina?"

"Grandma? Is that…"

The princess covered herself with her arms, blushing. She was wearing a dancer costume of her own. A low cut top with no sleeves that exposed her belly and back that was blue with a small gold mark that matched the brand in her eye. The bottoms were blue with gold beads looping around her hips. She had a gold bracelet around her right wrist and a two gold bands around her left thigh. Then there was the long blue, fingerless gloves. Her feet were in fine blue boots that went halfway up her shins. She also had her hair tied into a ponytail.

Soleil whistled. "Wow! Look at you! That looks great on you!"

"Um…thank you. Oboro made it for me." Lucina replied nervously as she looked at her bare legs. "Though I must say this is my first time wearing something so…revealing. I don't think I have ever felt so exposed…"

"But you look amazing in it! You should totally show grandpa! He'll love it!"

"But why are you here?" Azura asked.

"I though I'd come with you. This will be a dangerous mission."

"Do you know how to dance?"

"A little. I practiced with Olivia once before."

"Good!" Soleil smiled. "Then you learned from the best!"

"Just one thing Soleil." Azura said. "Don't call her grandma, while we're in there. It could create suspicions."

"Okay!"

The three girls walked towards the village together. They stopped in front of the bandit guarding it.

"You girls needing something?"

"We heard that your leader has been seeking to hire performers. We came to take the job."

"Is that so? Wait here."

The bandit left the girls to wait nervously. Fortunately, it only took five minutes for him to return. He was smiling, and none of the girls knew whether or not that was good or bad.

"Go on in. The boss wants to see an addition."

"Very well."

The three entered the village and went towards the palace.

* * *

Everyone waited at their makeshift safehouse.

"Still no sign of Lucina?" Robin asked.

"No, and we looked everywhere." Severa sighed. "She must have gone with Princess Azura and Soleil."

Chrom sighed with a hand on his forehead. "Gods damnit. I swear she just can't help it with these reckless acts."

"I can see where she get's it from." Robin replied.

"It's been hours." Corrin said. "How much longer will they be?"

"Maybe they want em for a late show?" Tom suggested.

"Well, I say we check on them just in case." Henry said. "Tom, Asugi, Saizo, Kaze, sorry to send you back out again, but mind investigating?"

"Alright, alright." Asugi sighed. "But someone better bake up some sweets for when we get back!"

"I can go fer some grub." Tom added.

"Let's stay focused." Saizo replied sharply.

* * *

The four snuck past the lone guard that night and into the village.

"Something ain't right here…" Tom said.

"You mean the fact that nobody is here when last time the whole village was swarming with punks?" Asugi asked. "Yeah. Something's up."

"Maybe they're all out fer a late-night dinner."

Kaze moved closer. "Let's see if we can get a better look inside the palace."

The small group slowly approached the building. As they got closer they heard cheering and laughter.

"Everyone must be inside." Saizo said. "Explains why it's so quiet out here."

"Let's see if we can get a peek in a window or something." Asugi suggested.

They slowly moved towards the palace and put their backs up against it.

"Get the Snapshot Tome ready Tom." Kaze said. "We'll need all the details we can get Robin and the others."

"Right." Tom got his tome ready and poked his head inside. "Uh, oh."

"What is it?"

"See fer yerself."

The three ninjas took a peek inside, but none of them were expecting what they saw.

"Oh, gods no…"

Inside the ruffians were all eating at a table. And standing on the center of that table were Azura, Lucina and Soleil. All three of theme were gagged and had their wrists tied to the lances thrusted into the table behind them above their heads.

The bandits laughed as they watched the girls. Azura only looked down, too ashamed to show her face. Soleil was struggling to find a way out of her bonds. Lucina only glared at the thieves surrounding them, as she, her friend and her future grandchild were displayed like prizes to gawk at.

"They caught on to them?! How?!" Saizo asked. "They couldn't have known who they were!"

"Somethn' ain't right." Tom said as he took pictures. One of the girls in their predicament, and four to make sure he got all of the enemies in the room. Next, he took some more of the inside of the room itself. "Robin and Corn ain't gonna be happy when they see this."

"Corrin." Saizo glared.

"Let's wait and see if they take them somewhere." Kaze said. "It might lead us to where Prince Forrest is being held."

And so, they waited and watched. One or two of the bandits threw pieced of food at the girls. Some of them whistled whenever they tried to squirm out of their bonds which only got them silence from Azura and glares from the other two.

Eventually the leader stepped up. "That's enough entertainment for tonight boys! Take em to the cells down bellow with our other hostage. But keep em separate!"

Three men got up and undid each girl's bindings. Then they turned them around and started tying their hands together with their elbows bent, forming a box like shape. Then they wound more rope around their upper arms, pinning them to their sides. Next, they tied their thighs together, so they could walk, but not run. Finally each had a silk blindfold tied tightly around their eyes.

Up on the roof Tom and the three ninjas watched them force the girls outside. They were taken around the ruined palace and towards what they thought was some kind of shed. But once the guards opened the door, they saw a staircase leading underground.

Tom took a few pictures of the entrance as the three women were brought in. "So that must be where Forrest is held. No wonder we couldn't find him."

"Yes, a prison entrance disguised as a shed." Kaze said. "Well hidden. I'm surprised a village has something like this. We must inform the others immediately."

On the center of the table was the first photo Tom took. The one with Azura, Lucina and Soleil restrained.

* * *

Corrin had one of the pictures of the laughing bandits in his trembling hand. He growled as he crushed it in his fist.

"We gotta do something!" John said.

"How did they know of our plan?" Kris asked.

"They're pretty persistent." Gunnter said. "You have to admit that."

"Alright new plan." Robin growled. "No more poking around. These dastards deserve worse. We know where Lucina and the others are held, I saw we launch an all-out attack!"

Morgan was surprised by her father's sudden change in tactics. "F-father? Isn't that a little rash? What if-

"Agreed!" Ryoma yelled drawing his sword. "To battle!"

Everyone charged outside. But before Hinoka and Camilla could leave Robin and Soren grabbed their arms and pulled them back.

"Wait you two." Robin whispered. "I have a special job for you, but it will be risky."

"If it means saving our nephew I'll gladly take the risk." Camilla replied.

"Seconded." Hinoka nodded.

* * *

Inside the village one of the bandits ran up to the leader. "Boss! Armed men are storming the village! What do we do?!"

"Send an axman for our hostage."

"Wh-what? Why now?"

"If they have the guts to think they can just attack us we need to show them we mean business. Our "entertainers" hold more value then some snivelling wimp anyway. Besides, some of them might make for even BETTER hostages. Har!"

"True. Some of them look classy."

The leader rose from his chair. "Get 'em all, boys!"

* * *

As the axe wielder headed outside eager to bath his weapon in blood he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey, you there!"

He looked behind him to see three men. A Mage with a hood over his head, a Hero with a helmet, and an Adventure with a hood. The Adventurer and Hero were holding Camilla and Hinoka's weapons with them pointed at their owners, who stood in front of them with their hands tied behind their backs and gags in their mouths.

"We got new orders from the boss." The Hero said. "We caught these two snooping around. He want's them brought to the cells immediately."

"Can it wait? I'm about to go chop up our first prisoner into pieces!"

"Our leader's orders." The Mage said. "Unless you want to answer to him, I suggest you follow them."

The axeman shuddered. "O-okay, okay."

He escorted his allies and their prisoners into the shed and down the stairs. Torches lined up the walls, keeping the way forward bright.

The jailer stood in front of them with a lance in hand. Behind him the path branched into five directions. "More prisoners? This has to be the busiest day of my life. Well, let's go. We've got plenty of empty cells we can put em in."

As they were brought down the halls, both Camilla and Hinoka felt something poke them in the backs. They glanced behind them to see the Adventurer and the Mage holding knives pointed at them. But both knew they weren't threatening them. They smirked under their gags as they took the knives into their hands and started sawing them into the ropes around their wrists.

After a very deep hall that was watched by guards who eyed them as they passed by, the jailer brought them to an empty cell. He took out the keys and opened the door. "Red-head can go in here."

He looked behind him as the Mage pushed Hinoka forward. As The axemen and the jailors' eyes were on her as she slowly stepped forward, the Adventurer and the Hero snuck up behind them.

With her hands free, Hinoka stabbed the jailor with the knife as the Hero snatched his keys.

"Agh!"

"Hey, what are you-

Before the axeman could react, the adventurer swiped his axe. Then Camilla, who was also freed from the rope and the mage, pushed the jailor and the axemen into the cell. Once they were in, the Hero closed and locked the door.

"Hey!" The axman rammed his shoulder into the door. On the outside their "friends" took off their headpieces showing that the mage was Robin, the Hero was Ike and the Adventurer was Fox. Hinoka and Camilla untied the knots behind their heads and removed their gags.

"Whew. Even if we were just pretending, being captured is humiliating." Hinoka sighed as she and Camilla took their weapons back.

"Well we got the keys." Ike said holding up what he managed to steal. "What now?"

"Who can get past locks without them?" Robin asked.

"I can." Hinoka said. "Kaze taught me how to pick locks."

"So, can I." Fox added.

"And I can as well. I learned from a friend who's a experienced thief." Robin concluded. "Alright. The pathway branches into four other directions, Lucina and the others must be there. Once we get back at the branch we'll split up. Hinoka and Camilla don't have disguises, so they'll go together.

Ike pocketed the keys. "Alright. Then let's-

"What's going on over there?"

They saw the men guarding the hall approach. They drew their weapons when they saw them. "Intruders!"

"Blast! We can't let them rise the alarm, take them down!" Robin said.

Everyone prepared their weapons.

* * *

Back in her mostly empty room, Lucina was still gagged and blindfolded and now seated in a chair. And of course, she was heavily bond with rope. Her wrists were tied behind her back, her feet were tied together with more rope tied to the front legs of the chair, fastened to the ankle bonds. Her thighs were still tied together as well as her calves. More rope trussed her upper arms to her body and both to the back of the chair and to top it off, they wrapped more rope around her waist pinning her to the chair even further. Overall it was impossible for any part of her body besides her head to move or even twitch. Her chair was on top of a high pedestal, which she believed in her case was to present her like a trophy and humiliate her. It made her wonder what it was originally used for to the villagers.

Once she was left alone, she continued her attempts to break free. Before it only seemed to humor her captors, but now she had no distractions. She still blushed deep from this humiliating situation and her attire didn't help much.

She froze when the door banged open. A lone guard who looked like he had been drinking too much came in. "Huh. Yer' one of the lasses that fell for our trap? I wonder if yer' the one we were told ta look out for." He hiccupped as he closed the door and walked closer. "That guy…he said something about a blue haired princess. Something about a "Invisible Kingdome?"

That thought made something clear to Lucina. _"Someone told these madmen about Azura! But who?"_

The man walked up the steps of the pedestal. Lucina braced herself for whatever the drunk was going to do to her, but to her surprise he took out her gag and removed her blindfold. "Well you're pretty enough to be a princess. But what make's ya invisible? I can clearly see ya."

It became clear to Lucina that this one wasn't very smart. Or just drunk out of his mind. Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"Well? I'm waiting! Turn invisible!"

"I cannot show you while I'm restrained like this. Untie me and I will be able to."

"*Hic* Ya think I'm stupid princess?"

Lucina slightly scowled. So much for that.

"Tell ya what: counter proposal. I undo three of those knots. Any three you want. _Then_ ya show me how ya turn invisible."

Lucina thought carefully. She looked behind her. The pedestal was high up. Higher then she though. Not high enough to do any serious harm if she fell. But maybe…Just maybe…

"Well?" the drunk asked. "What do ya say?"

"Very well."

"Good. Now which of these do I undo?"

Lucina though carefully. She needed to pick three knots that would get in the way even if her plan works. "Start with the knot for the bindings around my shins."

"Yer' what?"

Lucina sighed. Communicating with a drunk made her even more grateful that neither she or her husband were drinkers. "The ropes around my legs under my knees but above my ankles."

"Oh. Why didn't ya say so?"

It took the drunken man longer then it should for anyone, but slowly he undid the knot and let the ropes drop from her calves.

"*Hic* Two more."

"Next untie my upper legs."

"Right."

Lucina watched as he undid the knot and untied her thighs. Her legs were almost free. She considered having him untie her arms, but she wouldn't be able to reach him with her hips still tied to the chair.

"Alright. Last one."

"Remove the restraints on my ankles."

The man slowly undid the knots around her ankles. "There. That's three. Now how do ya-

Without warning, Lucina used her now free legs to kick the man in the face with both feet. The impact sent him down the steps and as she hoped, Lucina herself managed to tip the chair over and her along with it. She just prayed to the gods that she landed on the chair and not her head.

A laud smash was heard, and a there was an impact on her back. When she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling she tried to get up.

Her plan worked. The chair she was tied to had been smashed to pieces. Her wrists were still bound, but the rest of the rope slid off her as she stood up. Sighing in relief Lucina got up and walked over to the drunk who was unconscious. Maybe he had something she could use.

It was hard having to face her back against him and feeling with her hands. But she did find a rusty knife. She maneuvered it between the ropes and after a few seconds of sawing, it cut through. She rubbed her sore wrists a bit before she got up. She checked the door. The brute forgot to lock it after coming in. Taking the opportunity, she ran out.

* * *

 **At first the point was just to have Lucina bond with Soleil a bit, then I planned on this chapter, where we get a clue to something going on behind the scenes. As you can see I learned my leason from The Plegian Prince and decided to have Lucina save herself right away, rather then be a damsel in distress for a good chunk of the story. And yes, the Forrest level is going to be a two parter.**


	38. Chapter 38: Fixing Family

Ike ran down the halls and to the first door he saw. After trying every one of the keys he had, he found the one that fit the lock and kicked the door open. On the other side was Azura, tied to a chair on a pedestal the same way Lucina was.

"Azura!"

Ike hurried over to her and untied her. Once she was free, she pulled the gag out of her mouth and took off her blindfold. "Ike! Thank the gods."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. What about the others?"

"They're being rescued right now. Come on, let's get out of here."

Azura nodded as she stood up.

* * *

Lucina was currently sneaking through the hallway. She had yet to encounter any guards so far. She still had the knife. "I need to find, Soleil and Azura before I can leave here."

Just then a mage casually turned the corner. Lucina held the knife in front of her, ready to strike.

"Looks like you didn't need me after all."

Lucina froze at the familiar voice. "Robin?!"

Robin took of the hood of his disguise. "Heh. I was hoping I can have a knight in shining armor moment with you, but how can I do that when my damsel in distress escapes?"

Lucina wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, thank the gods."

Just then more footsteps were heard. "They're coming here." Robin said.

"We can fight them together!" Lucina declared.

"That will just gather attention from other guards. I have a better idea."

The guards came around the corner to see Robin, with the disguise back in place. He held Lucina's wrists behind her back who gave the coming guards the most convincing glare she could muster.

"What's going on?!" One of them asked.

"Our captive got out of her cell. If I didn't catch her, she'd free our other prisoners. I'm going to take her to the boss, and see if we can keep her held in the palace farther away from the others."

"Good idea. Restrain her."

Once the other men surrounded Lucina, she saw them take out rope and braced herself as she was tied up again. Her wrists were tied, then around her upper arms and torso. Finally, her ankles, thighs and calves were tied together in tight coils.

"There! Let's see her escape that! Come on. We'll take her to the boss."

"I can handle it." Robin said, lifting Lucina over her shoulder. The princess yelped as he did so. "You guys just make sure the others don't get away."

Lucina blushed as Robin carried her away. She waited until she knew the bandits were out of earshot before whispering. "Robin, I'm pretty sure, a "knight in shinning armor" wouldn't be carrying his "damsel in distress" like a common sack."

"Sorry. If they saw me being gallant they might have gotten suspicious. The others are distracting the troops upstairs, so once we get above ground we should be safe."

* * *

Once outside the village he tactician threw his head back, so the hood of his disguise fell off. He then adjusted his grip on Lucina to a bridal carry. "There. How's that for gallant? Do I seem like a knight in shining armor now?"

Lucina leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Very much so. But can we just keep what happened here our little secret when we get back to Ylisse?"

"Sure, thing love."

"Lucina!" Chrom ran up to the two of them. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine father."

"What were you thinking going off with Azura like that?! You should have told someone!"

"I'm sorry…I just felt I had to be there for Soleil. Out of our family, I'm the one who seems like a complete stranger to her."

Chrom let out a exasperated sigh. "Soleil mentioned something similar when I spared with her…she said she was eager to learn more about you…"

"She…said that?"

"We can talk about this later." Robin said. "Can you guys manage without us?"

"Yeah, we got this."

"Father, I can still fight!" Lucina objected. "Let me just get Falchion and I'll-

"I think you've been through enough for tonight." Robin said.

Chrom gave his daughter a teasing grin. "He's right Lucina. Consider yourself grounded for running off on us. Robin take her to her room."

"But father, I-

Robin looked down at his wife, smirking himself. "You know…I was going to untie you…but it may be best to keep, you like this until the battle's done just in case."

"ROBIN!" Lucina blushed as she squirmed in her binds and his grip. Chrom laughed as he watched Robin carry her back to the portal to the Astral Plain.

* * *

Soleil grunted as she again tried to pull free from the ropes trying her to the chair. Bond, blinded and gagged on a chair resting on a high pedestal as the others were, she had no hope of escaping.

" _I can't believe we fell for this! And I was so looking forward to dancing with grandma!"_

Just then she heard a sound from the door. Upon hearing a click, it opened, and Fox rushed in.

"Magnifico. Found you."

She hastily undid Soleil's blindfold and gag and started untying her.

"Thanks. Are grandma and Azura alright?"

"They should be on their way out by now. As should we."

"Couldn't agree more! After being cramped up in this village and humiliated by those jerks I'm looking forward to some payback!"

The two ran out of the room and towards the exit.

* * *

Hinoka stabbed her opponent with her weapon, as Camilla knocked hers into the air with her axe.

Then they came across the door. "Here it is!" Hinoka said. She reached into her pocket but then remembered something. "Uh, oh."

Camilla turned to her. "What is it?"

"I forgot my lockpick in my room! I can't open this door without it!"

To make matters worse they heard more footsteps coming towards them.

"We're trapped! Now what?"

"I think I have an idea…though it may get rough."

"I'm listening."

"Do you still have your knife?"

Hinoka took the dagger from her pocket. "Yeah. Why?"

"Here."

Camilla gently took it from her and reached down, pulling open, Hinoka's left boot.

"P-Princess Camilla? What are you-

"Just wait."

Camilla tucked the knife into Hinoka's boot, making sure it was hidden. Then She took off her own knife and snuck it into Hinoka's other boot.

"There. Now this may seem strange, but follow my lead."

"Okay?"

Just then more guards in heavy armor came around the corner and towards them.

"Stop right there!"

Camilla let her axe drop to the ground and put her hands up. "We surrender."

Hinoka turned to her in shock. "Wait, what?!"

"You too darling." Camilla said as she took Hinoka's Naginata from her, threw it onto the ground and took her hands forcing them over her head mimicking her surrendering pose.

"Bind em! Make sure they can't escape!"

Hinoka scowled as their arms were grabbed and tied behind their backs again. As if pretending to be a prisoner wasn't embarrassing enough, she was so humiliated her cheeks turned slightly pink. She though they were done once their wrists were bound but they continued to wind more rope around their upper arms and torso, making her gasp at the restriction. Then they tied their legs at the thighs shins and ankles.

"Don't get to confident dears." Camilla said with a confident smile. "More of us are already down here. It's only a matter of time before they come right to this hall."

Hinoka couldn't believe her ears. "Princess Camilla!"

"What?! More intruders?!" One of the guards asked. "Ugh! No time for the usual solitary treatment! Just throw them in with whoever's in this cell right now! Hurry!"

One of the guards unlocked the door as Camilla and Hinoka were each flung over a shoulder by two separate guards. They were taken inside and dumped onto the hard stone floor. They heard the door shut and lock again.

At the sound of a muffled scream they looked up and saw Forrest. He was on top of a pedestal and tied to a chair the same way Azura and the others were but wasn't blindfolded. Though he was gagged. The boy looked terrified to see two of his aunts taken prisoner like him.

"Princess Camilla, I can't believe you just gave up and told them our friends were here!" Hinoka yelled. "Do you have any idea how bad of a position you just put all of us in?!"

Camilla rolled over until she was right next to Hinoka, making her uneasy. "You're awfully adorable when flustered, princess. Very much like Corrin." She rolled over so Hinoka was facing her back and reached her hands out the best she could.

Hinoka felt uncomfortable as she started brushing her left thigh with her fingertips. "W-what are you-

"Please hold still darling. It will make it much easier for me to find it."

Once Hinoka felt Camilla's fingers slip into her boot she remembered that's where she hid their knives. "I get it! You just faked our surrender, so we could get through the door!"

"But of course." Camilla replied as she took the knife out carefully and into her hands. "I could never let us be used against my family." Once she had a firm grip, she started cutting into the rope around her wrists. Once it snapped she started reaching to her upper arms the best she could and sliced through the rope wrapped around them and her upper body. Once her arms were free, she then turned to Hinoka who was bending back as much as she could to try to get at the knife in her other boot.

Camilla giggled at her struggle as Hinoka grunted with every futile attempt to reach it. "Need help?"

"Ung! Uh, yeah. If you can just pass the knife into my hands I can free myself. While I'm doing that you should go untie Forrest."

Camilla reached into Hinoka's boot and took out the dagger and placed it into Hinoka's hands who firmly griped it once she felt it in her hands.

"Thanks. I've got it."

While she started sawing into her wrist bonds, Camilla carefully ran the rope through the ropes binding her legs and got up. She hurried over to Forrest and undid his gag. "Darling, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, aunt Camilla. Thank you."

Camilla wasted no time slashing apart the ropes fastening Forrest to the chair. Once she was done she helped him up and Looked back to Hinoka, who had her wrists free but was having trouble with the ropes around her biceps and torso.

"Want some more help?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry."

Forrest untied Hinoka's upper arms while Camilla untied her legs. She then helped her back to her feet and they pocketed their knives.

"Thanks. Now all that's left is to get out of here…but the doors still locked."

"I've already though of that too."

Camilla whispered into Hinoka's ear.

"Okay. Got it."

"What's going on?" Forrest asked.

"You should look away dear." Camilla said. "This will be rough."

Hinoka watched Camilla walk towards the chair before she banged on the door. "Let us out you cravens!"

"Keep quiet in there you wretch!" the guard outside snapped back to the red-head.

"Why didn't you try to finish us off anyway?! Afraid of getting beaten by two girls that are tied up?!"

"Don't make me come in there!"

"Ha! And what's a gutless cur like you going to do?! Make me laugh to death?!"

"That's it!"

The door unlocked and swung open. "We'll see who's laughing once I-

SMASH

The moment the guard stepped in, from the left Camilla smashed the chair over his head. He was knocked out as if fell to pieces.

"M-my. You, certainty are tougher then you look aunt Camilla." Forrest said nervously.

"Oh, dear. Did I go overboard?"

"Never mind him." Hinoka said. "Let's just get out of here before-

They ran out of the room only to be surrounded by guards.

"Thought we were gonna fall for that girls?"

They were tackled to the ground. Camilla and Hinoka had their hands forced behind their backs again before they were patted down. It didn't take long for them to find and take away the knives. Once again the three had their arms and legs tied.

"So that's how ya did it! Let's see you try to escape without these!"

"Nothing but cinders."

A large tree erupted in the room. Its branches impaled every one of the bandits without hurting Forrest, Camilla or Hinoka.

"Hmph. Gutless cures like that disgust me."

"Forrest! Hinoka!"

Sakura ran up to them. Leo slowly followed behind as she untied everyone.

"Oh, gods, are you hurt?"

The three got up.

"M-mother? Father?"

"What are you two doing here?" Hinoka asked.

"Leo forced his way down here all on his own. I-I just followed as fast as I could…"

"My, my. So, you _do_ care." Camilla smirked.

Leo only looked away at first. Nobody realised that one of the mages was still alive.

"Take this!"

A blast of his magic caught Leo off guard and knocked him off of his horse.

"AHHH!"

Sakura looked behind her to see her husband on the floor. "Leo!"

The mage prepared his follow up attack. "DIE!"

Just as he was about to attack a branch impaled him from behind.

"Gah! Wha…who…?"

Everyone watched as he dropped dead. Then they looked over at Forrest who had Brynhildr his hand. He seemed as surprised as everyone. After the shock was over he dropped it and ran off.

"F-Forrest! Wait!" Sakura ran after her son.

"Leo, are you alright?" Camilla asked.

"I'm fine." He got up and picked up his tome. _"Not just anyone can use Brynhidr. Did Forrest always have this kind of potential?"_

* * *

Inside the palace, Gazak was surrounded. All his men had fallen. He was all that remained.

"It's over villain." Ryoma declared. "Surrender. Or suffer the wrath of a Hoshidian prince!"

"I don't care WHO you are! This village is MINE. And everyone in it too!"

He charged at Ryoma only to have him avoid the swing before bringing his blade into him.

Gazak groaned in pain as he dropped his axe. "You bunch of filthy curs! I took this place fair and square..."

"And now we're taking it back." Marc said as he sheathed his blade. "Plain and simple."

"We're done here." Corrin said. "Now let's-

"Corrin!" Azura ran up to her husband and embraced him.

"Azura! You escaped!"

"Yes. Ike freed me."

The mercenary followed in from behind. "Oh, you've already done it."

"You went and freed the others?" Ryoma asked.

"Me, Robin, Fox, Hinoka and Camilla did yes."

"What? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Gunter asked.

"We had to keep this as discreet as possible. Our previous plan was already leaked somehow."

"Leaked?" Xander asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Use your head. They had to have known who Azura and the others were somehow."

Everyone looked at each other and broke into murmurs. Ophelia and Soleil looked to Marc who just stared at the floor in concern.

* * *

Forrest sighed as he put his staff away. Now that the injured were healed his work was done. "What a shame, Father. To meet your brave friends—and now say farewell? But I'll make good on my promise to head back to my Deeprealm. Don't think for one moment that I'm leaving to spare your feelings. You're unworthy of me, Father. I'll miss mother and aunt Elise, of course. But I'm sure that THEY will visit me. And so, farewell."

Sakura looked at her son sadly. "Forrest..."

John whispered to Lion. "Are we sure that's their son and not their daughter?"

"Hey, this is a different word. Maybe these people have different taste."

Just then a boy ran up to Leo's son just as he turned to leave. "Please, wait! Forrest, is it? You may not remember—you saved me. As I lay dying, there you were! And then I was fine! I don't have much. But please, take this. Just a small token of my appreciation."

Forrest was amazed with the gold object theis child was giving him out of the blue. "Why, thank you! This broach is beautiful. But I can't take this. I was only doing my duty."

The boy shoved it into Forrest's hands before he could object further. "Uh-huh! Yes, you will! My whole family would have been dead without you. Wait right here. I'll get them, and a lot of other people who want to thank you!"

Forrest watched the boy run off. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice his father approach from behind. "Nice trinket you got there. I mean... Er, I mean... Sorry, I can be a bit of a jerk, as Elise so bluntly puts it. That is...indeed a lovely keepsake the villager gave you. And you are the hero here. We...I merely blundered in late."

Forrest was surprised when he spoke to him but even more surprised with what he said. "Oh? Well, Father, I know it must agonize you to say something nice to me. I'll take your words with me as a keepsake too."

Leo sighed before he continued. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I must seem like a stone-hearted father to you. You're right to say I'm not worthy. That Elise was able to see you as a person of sterling qualities... While I couldn't? I'm, er, I'm a better person than this. So I like to think."

"Father? An apology from you? Don't bother. I really don't need—

"Yes, I'm sure you don't, Son. You're far stronger than I ever could be. And I'm embarrassed to ask... But I wonder if you'd want to spend more time with your father? I don't mean in the Deeprealms. I mean here, with me."

Forrest was stunned at first. But a smile slowly appeared on his face. "...What a joy! I can get to spend time with mother and know my aunt Elise. She and I will be fast friends. I might even learn a thing or two about fashion from her. Or she from me."

"Yay! You're actually going to come with us, Forrest?"

"Of course. I couldn't say no to my aunt Elise."

"Hm? Hold on. You have to stop that _right_ now, Forrest. I'm not going anywhere with you if you keep on with this "Aunt" stuff."

"Fair enough...Elise."

"Phew! I'm just NOT ready to grow up _that_ much yet."

Sakura teared up as she hugged her son. "I'm so glad! We can be together like a true family should!"

Forrest hugged Sakura back as he looked up at Leo. "Well, you're sure about this? I'm giving up a lot to join you, Father."

Leo smiled and nodded. "Yes, absolutely. And I give you my solemn vow, Forrest... I'll learn to be a father worthy of you."

* * *

"Robin?"

"Yes darling?"

"Will you _please_ untie me already?"

Robin and Lucina were back in their room. The former sitting on the bed with a book next to the ladder who was still in her dancer costume and had her arms and legs trussed in rope. Robin was enjoying himself, holding his book in one hand and wrapping his other arm around Lucina, snuggling her. The princess just sat there leaning against her husband having long given up on using force to get free.

"I already told you." Robin grinned. "As soon as the others get back. Can't have you running off back to the battlefield, now can I?"

"*sigh* I try to spend some time with my granddaughter and this is what I get?"

"Why not just talk to her about practicing dancing on your spare time? That would make me worry far less then if you snuck with her onto a dangerous mission such as this one."

"I suppose I could…"

"I'd recommend it. You look adorable in that costume. I would like to see you dance in it sometime." Robin smirked.

Lucina blushed at the comment.

"Wow, now you've got a blush based off of Olivia to match the costume."

"Robin!"

The tactician laughed a bit before he closed his book and scooted closer. "But I am happy to see you try a costume like this on. It shows two things I love about you."

"Really?" Lucina asked. "What are they?"

"One, you're not afraid to step out of your comfort zone, to help others."

Lucina smiled. It was true that she would never see herself wearing the dancer costume for yourself. But she was happy to do it for her granddaughter. "And the other?"

Robin grinned down at her as his hand descended onto her bare belly. "Every one of your tickle spots."

Lucina gasped as Robin's fingertips danced along her skin. "Robin!" She immediately rolled away to her side giggling.

Robin grinned as he put hid book down and grabbed Lucina by the hips athen lifted her onto his lap. "No escape!"

Lucina fell into a laughing frenzy as she felt Robin's fingers wander all over her. Her belly, her ribs, her sides, her armpits. Even her neck and thighs turned out to be very ticklish. She strained against the rope around her body and Robin's iron grip to no avail.

Robin was chuckling at her ticklish reactions before felt his tome vibrate in his coat pocket. He took it out, letting Lucina catch her breath and flipped it over to Chrom's page.

"Chrom, you're back already? Well I suppose time moves faster here. Uh, huh…I see. Good for them. Okay. Good night."

"Is…*pant* everything alright?" Lucina who was still flustered asked as Robin put the tome away.

"Yup. Everyone was save, the bandits were defeated, and Leo made up with his son who's now joining us."

"Good. _Now_ will you untie me?"

Robin laughed as he gently rolled Lucina to her stomach and untied her arms. But before he could get to her legs she flipped over to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep and passionate kiss.

"There. I was hoping to give you your reward for rescuing me, my knight in shining armor."

"Wow. If I knew that's what you were waiting for, I would have untied you sooner. But can you really say I rescued you? You got out of your cell on your own."

"Well I got lucky. One of those bandits was drunk and I was able to trick him into untying me…but that reminds me. He said something. We need to warn everyone."

"What is it?"

Lucina smiled and nuzzled into her husband. "I think we can wait until tomorrow. I was hoping I could have an evening of cuddling with you."

Robin returned the smile as he slipped his boots off. "That sounds nice. Let's not get too crazy though. I think everyone's sick of Deeprealms at this point."

Lucina laughed as the covers were pulled over them.

* * *

 **Yeah, I don't know if I mentioned this yet, so I'll just put this up there right now, no original Deeprealm characters in this story.**


	39. Chapter 39: Dark Secrets

**Sorry this came so late in the day. Another update another Deeprealm. And now for one that I know some of you were waiting for...**

* * *

Lucina slowly drifted awake. But she soon learned that she couldn't move. Fearing for the worst she struggled and opened her eyes. She sighed in relief when she saw Robin's sleeping face and found he had her arms pinned in a vice grip. She then realized her legs were immobile and after a futile attempt to separate them remembered that they were still tied in rope. She looked back at the adorable look on her husband's face and smiled.

"Robin." She whispered in a singing tone.

The tactician slowly opened his eyes. "Mmm?"

"Sorry to do this to you when you look so happy, but we should get up. And I can't do that if you keep me in this firm hold."

"Already? Can't we just have five more minutes together?"

Lucina laughed before she kissed him. "We'll have more time tonight. In the meantime, this rope is starting to dig into my legs."

Robin gave her a confused look. "Rope?"

Lucina threw the covers off of them, showing her still in the dancer costume with her legs still bound in three separate places.

"Oh, right! I'm so sorry Lucina, I completely forgot. Here, let me undo that for you."

He gently took her legs and set them across his lap. He started undoing the ropes around her ankles and tossed them aside before moving on to her shins.

Just as he managed to loosen the knot the door opened.

"Mother? Father? Are you-

They looked up to see Marc at the door. The boy was now staring at his father who was fiddling with rope currently binding his mother's legs who was wearing something far more, skimpy than what she would normally wear.

"Er…sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Um…this isn't what it looks like." Lucina replied with her face beat red. "Is something wrong Marc?"

"No, I just…I want to have a talk with specific members of the army. We're going to be gathering in the prison."

"The prison?" Robin asked. "Why there? We don't even use it."

"Which is why nobody will think to go there while we're talking. Please meet us as soon as you can, but don't let anybody know about this. It's important."

"Alright."

Marc closed the door while Robin untied Lucina's shins. Finally, he got to the rope around her thighs and Lucina stretched her legs.

"What do you think that's all about?"

"I hope he's getting along with everyone." Lucina sighed. "We're all friends here after all."

* * *

Marc and his sister were gathered in the main hall of the prison. Among the members there were all the Members of S.T.E.A.M. Marth, Kris, Roy, Lilina, Ike, Soren, Alm, Celica, Chrom, Soleil and Ophelia.

Robin and Lucina soon came in. Both fully dressed in their normal attire.

"Sorry we're late." The tactician said. "Let's just say Lucina was a little tied up." He smirked. Lucina blushed and playfully batted his shoulder.

"From what I heard she wasn't the only one." Henry smirked.

* * *

The siblings of both royal families were in the private quarters.

"So, let me get this straight Corrin." Xander said.

"Sure…"

"You and Azura went to bed same as normal…" Hinoka said.

"Yeah…"

"You woke up this morning same as normal…" Leo added.

"Yeah…"

"Only somehow…you both got tangled in her hair?" Ryoma concluded.

Corrin currently laid on the bed with Azura. Both had their whole bodies tangled in her long blue hair.

Both blushed massively as they looked away. "Yeah…"

Elisse was on the floor laughing. "Ha, ha, ha! Wow, that's the worst case of bead-head I've ever seen!"

Neither Corrin nor Azura could lift a limb without tugging on the hair. "I can't move without pulling her hair out." Corrin muttered. "I don't want to do that…"

"I'm so, so, sorry, Corrin." Azura sighed.

Aside from Elisse, who laughed, Camilla who giggled and Sakura who just looked concerned, the family members sighed.

* * *

"Well…at least we won't need to worry about the royal families listening in on this." Marc said.

"Why?" John asked. "What's there to keep from them?"

"It's about Shigure. Remember what he said about his future?"

"He said in it we fought our mysterious foe and lost." Tin man said.

"No. Not us. Nobody in this room was even with Corrin in Shigure's future."

"Is that why we're the only ones in this meeting?" Kris asked.

"It is. Shigure has a theory…Soleil, Ophelia and I weren't going to tell anyone…but after what happened to Soleil and mother I just…I can't take chances anymore!"

"Oh, yes that's right!" Lucina said. "When I was held in the village the other day a drunk guard said someone told those dastards about Azura!"

Everyone's attention was brought to Lucina. "So that's how they knew of our plan!" Robin growled. "The rumor about hiring a performer was all a setup to get her!"

"Yeah! As soon as we stepped inside the palace, guards tackled us to the ground!" Soleil added. She herself was back in her normal attire. "While they started trussing us up in rope their leader laughed at us and said he never did plain on hiring and that he was offered a reward for us!"

"Not all of you." Marc said. "He clearly wanted Azura. That would be who he was told to target."

"It's also strange…" Ike said. "That our enemy found the Astral Plain. They invaded it twice so far…"

"And that woman who was after Midori…Candice I think her name was." Lucina said. "She was ordered as well. But that masked man killed her before we could learn who."

Marc looked at the table and sighed before he continued. "It was one of ours."

"Ours?" Tom asked.

"What's this about, bro?" Morgan asked.

"Shigure thinks that in his future, one of Corrin's friends betrayed him at the last minute. That lead to his downfall."

"Someone in the army is gonna stab us in the back?!" Scarcrow asked.

"Or perhaps they become victims of mind control. Like I said this is just a theory Shigure made…but with everything that's been happening, I can't help but worry."

"So, you called us in because you know the traitor cannot be any of us." Soren said.

"Exactly. Like I said none of you fought in his future."

"This is big…Who could the traitor be?" Tiger Lilly asked.

"Azura was targeted so she's obviously out." Fox said.

"As was Midori." Lucina added.

"And no way could it have been Inigo." Morgan said. "Or Severa or Owain."

"We can't rule anything out." Marc said. "Like I said, it could have been mind control. They could have been forced to do it even though they didn't want to…like what happened to father and me."

"What?! My Inigo wouldn't fall for anything like that!"

"My money's on Saizo." John said.

"Niles has a suspicious past." Roy said.

"What about Beruka?" Califfa pointed out. "Wasn't she an assassin before?"

Henry clapped loudly getting everyone's attention. "People, people. Pointing fingers will get us nowhere."

"Henry's right." Celica said. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"So, what do we do?" Queequeg asked.

"We wait." Henry replied. "Keep an eye on everyone, but don't do anything that will alert this mole that we're looking for them. If you find out anything report to me, Robin, Chrom, Ike, or Marth."

"Ya got it captain!" Tom said. "If we really do gotta traitor on our hand's we'll nab em!"

"Agreed." Alm nodded. "We'll protect our allies no matter what."

Marc smiled. "Thank you everyone. It's reassuring knowing that I'm not the only one looking into this."

"Hey, I though of something!" Morgan said. "I was gonna gather, Ophelia, Soleil, big bro and the other kids around here and play cards! Maybe we can see if we learn anything from hanging out with them!"

"Aren't you a bit young to be gambling young lady?" Henry asked.

"We're not betting with money, not all of us have gold to bet! We're just gonna use pebbles and stuff like that."

"Um…I don't know about this, Morgan." Marc sighed.

"Oh, come on! I know you don't like being social, but it can help our mission! Aren't you willing to do anything to help out?"

Marc just looked at the table. "Okay…if it will help…"

"Can I join?" Dorothy asked Morgan.

"Hey, I want in too!" Tom added eagerly.

"Sure!"

"Is there anything else you want to share, Marc?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. But it'll have to wait until we reach our destination."

"Then we are done here."

* * *

Later that evening, Morgan, Marc, Tom, Dorothy, Soleil and Ophelia gathered every member of the army that was a child of someone in it. From Celdori, to Forrest. They were all in the Accessory shop at large tables. Morgan was shuffling a deck of cards at one sitting with Marc, Dorothy, Soleil, Kana, and Kiragi. Ophelia was at another with Tom, Forrest, Nina, Silke, Velouria and Midori. Asugi was with Celdori, Midori, Hisame and Percy.

"Everybody know how to play?" Tom asked.

The others nodded.

"So, what are we betting with?" Asugi asked. "Since we don't all have money, I guess it's something else?"

"I have some cool stuff I can gamble with!" Selkie asked.

"We're just going to use pebbles." Morgan said taking out a pouch.

"What?! That's nowhere near as interesting!" Nina said.

"Well we don't all have money. Besides this is just for fun! I kinda wanted to do a kid's night with all of us!"

"I'm good with that." Kiragi said.

* * *

In another Deeprealm, Hayato and Nyx were off to visit their daughter. Accompanying them were Corrin, Subaki, Hana, Robin, Chrom and Lucina.

Subaki just looked around. It was supposed to be day, but there was no light in the sky. Not even the stars. All the trees around them were dead and the ground was a ominous purple. "Well, this isn't at all how I pictured where your daughter lives. I didn't even know that any part of the Deeprealms looked so...ominous."

Hayato felt shivers looking at it. "It wasn't this creepy the last time I visited Rhajat. Something terrible has happened."

"I'm worried about Rhajat." Nyx said. "We'd better go find her."

"Hmm. Yes, let's hurry in."

* * *

"I'll take on card." Selkie said.

"Mmm. Me to." Velouria added with a straight face.

Ophelia drew two more from the deck and passed them to them.

All eyes at the table were on Selkie and Velouria. Both had straight faces. But everyone noticed their tails constantly wagging.

"Hmm…I'll bet two stones." Velouria said sliding two pebbles into the pile.

"I'll raise ya one more." Selkie called.

"Um…I fold." Forrest said putting his hand down.

"Me too." Tom quickly added.

One by one everyone except the Wolfskin and Beastkin put their cards down.

"Okay, I don't know how, but you guys are defiantly cheating!" Velouria growled.

Back at the other table, Soleil sighed as she watched Marc put his winnings in with his pile. "You know…Without any real stake, this is kinda lacking any excitement."

"I know." Kiragi said. "We can't bet with money, but there's gotta be something to spice things up."

Morgan's eyes lite up. "Hey, I know! Guys!"

Everyone from all three tables redirected their eyes to her.

"New rules! From now on nobody can fold!"

"Why?" Hisame asked.

"Because from now on whoever has the weakest hand has to do a dare decided by whoever has the strongest hand!"

"That sounds like fun!" Nina said, already forming ideas for dares in her head.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this." Asugi muttered.

"Okay, it's agreed!" Tom said. "Everyone stones off the tables! It's for reals now!"

As soon as the stones were cleared new hands were dealt. Marc looked at his five cards. A ace, a king, a queen and a jack, and a four, all spades. If he could replace the three with a ten he'd have a royal flush. Otherwise his hand was useless. Previously he was trying to scan the faces of everyone to see if they had confidence in their hands and judge if he should fold or not. That's how he was winning previously. But now that folding was off the table, it didn't matter. All he could do was try to get the strongest hand possible. Right now, he was on the right track.

"Two cards for me." Morgan said.

"Same here." Kana said.

Marc put his three in the pile. "I'll take one."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. After everyone put their unwanted cards in the pile and got new ones, Marc looked at his.

Nine of spades. So close yet so far.

"Okay!" Morgan said. "What did everyone get?"

"I got a pair of twos." Soleil said.

Kana put her hand down. "Two pairs. One of tens, and one of threes."

Marc looked at Kana's hand. One of those tens was what he was looking for, much to his frustration.

"Wow, you did better than me." Kamuri sighed. "I just have two nines."

"I got a pair of sixes and a pair of nines." Dorothy said.

"I got three fours." Kiragi said. "What about you Marc?"

The boy sighed and put his worthless hand down. "I was going for a royal flush, but Kana got the card I needed."

Morgan perked up. "Funny story."

She put her hand down. All hearts. A ace, a king, a queen, a jack and a ten. A royal flush.

"I got the strongest and you're stuck with the weakest! You know what that means!"

Marc sighed. It was bad enough that he lost but know he was going to have to do a dare picked by his sister of all people. He had no idea what she was planning but there was no way it could be anything good.

"My dare is…" Morgan said with a mischievous grin. "Take off your coat and shirt! I wanna see that supper shy look you had when we were captured and...Um...you know."

Marc's face went beat red. "What?!" Morgan, are you crazy?!"

"No complaints! You lost fair and square!"

"She's right Marc!" Dorothy added.

Marc starred uncomfortably at all the eyes glued to him. After a few seconds he sighed. He took his heavy coat off and left it to hang over his seat. He was slower with pulling his shirt over his head and leaving it there as well.

"There ya go!" Morgan chirped.

Looking from the other table, Percy noticed something on Marc. "Huh? What's that on your back Marc?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" the boy blushed as he tried to reach over his back to cover the back of his left shoulder.

"Huh? Let me see!" Morgan said leaping out of her chair. Marc tried to turn his back, but she grabbed his shoulder and forced him around. Then she got a good look at what he was hiding. It was a blue Marc that looked like it was done in paint. But it was rather sloppy, like it was drawn by a six year old child.

"Wait…is that supposed to be the brand of the Exalt? I thought yours was in your eye."

Everyone looked at Marc as he looked down in embarrassment and hugged his knees. "I guess you forgot that too…"

"Forgot what?"

Marc sighed. Perhaps it was best to get this embarrassing story over with. "When you and I were little, you always bragged about the brand on your hand. Mother and father forbade you from showing anyone, and we never noticed that I had one in my eye. But I was jealous…so…one day you decided to get some paint and well…paint a brand for me."

Everyone smiled at Marc making him more embarrassed.

Morgan's eyes lite up. "Oh yeah, I remember now! When we showed mother and father, they told us of the brand in your eye!"

"Yeah…unfortunately you chose after that to tell me you were using a special permanent paint!"

"Hey, what kind of special brand would it have been if it washed off? Wow, it's all coming back to me. Mom spent an hour trying to wash it off you while father scolded me. Kind of funny to look back at now."

"Wait, why didn't Robin or Lucina want you two to show others your brands?" Dorothy asked.

"Nobody knew our mother was royalty from the future and they wanted it to stay that way. Gods, this childish thing is embarrassing to think about…" Marc scowled, burying his face in his knees as it continued to redden.

"Wait…that's why you got all flustered when those goons that captured us took off your shirt?" Morgan asked.

"Well…yeah! Don't any of you think it's ridicules?"

"What is? That you love your family so much that you wanted to feel closer to them?" Forrest asked. "Don't be absurd."

"It's not ridicules at all!" Ophelia added.

"You…aren't going to laugh?" Marc asked poking his face out. "When Morgan and I were strip searched by the Grimleal they laughed when they saw it…"

"Ugh. Those jerks?" Morgan grumbled. "Okay, three things bro. #1, they were laughing at both of us, because they were creeps and they liked humiliating us both, not just you. Heck you pointed out that I was the one who screamed when they pulled our pants down!"

"Did not need to hear that." Velouria muttered.

Morgan blushed as she realized how many people were around when she said that. "Er, yeah, forget I said anything. #2, they, wouldn't understand how awesome that brand is. And #3, who cares what the losers think?! You wanted to prove that you're mother and father's strapping young lad! Just like how my brand proves I'm mommy and daddy's little girl! That's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"She's right Marc!" Tom said. "Don't be embarrassed about that! I think it's cool!"

"Yeah! Now you got _two_ supper special brands!" Soleil added.

"You have good parents." Hisame smiled. "You should take pride in everything you do in their names."

"Yeah! I wish I had something painted on me that proved I'm my parents son!" Kiragi grinned.

"Me too!" Kana added. "Hey, Morgan, can you paint a special brand on me sometime?"

"Sure! See Marc? They love it! So, should you!"

The boy smiled. Maybe he could start taking pride in it. "Thanks guys."

"No problem!" Kamuri said. "We think it's awesome, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

"Right…can I put my shirt on now? It's kinda chilly in here."

"Sorry bro!" Morgan grinned. "You lost! You know the rules!" The boy sighed and leaned back in his chair. Morgan ran off to get back into her seat. "Okay! On to the next round!"

The cards were shuffled again and dealt out. The next hand went by quickly. Morgan got the weakest with a pair of threes. This time Marc won with three queens and a pair of kings.

"Oh, how the scales have been tipped." Morgan sighed. "Alright, bro, name your payback on me."

Marc sat there for a moment before a wicked grim rose to his face. "Soleil, can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure. What's up, uncle?"

When Soleil walked over to Marc he whispered into her ear. The swordswoman let out a cheeky grin of her own.

"You got it!"

"Okay." Marc threw his coat on.

"Hey! You can't put that on, remember?" Morgan asked.

"It's just while I'm outside. I'll be right back."

Soleil ran into the back of the storage room as Marc left. When she returned she had some rope in her hands. "Alright mom! Hands behind the back of the chair!"

"You're…going to tie me up?"

"Just for a minute or two. Bear with me!"

Morgan sighed. "Alright, alright. Just not to tight."

Soleil tied Morgan's biceps to the back of the chair. Then her wrists together behind it. To top it off, she tied Morgan's feet together and then a rope wound around each of the front legs of her chair, that connected to her ankle bonds. Just as Soleil tightened the last knot, Marc came back with a tome in his arms.

"Coat off. Now." Morgan said.

"Yeah, yeah." Marc sighed, sheading his top off. Morgan chuckled as his cheeks turned pink as he did so. The boy then picked up his tome.

"Marc, what's that for?" Asugi asked.

"Morgan here is going to be my test target for my newest tome."

Morgan's eyes widened before she started to struggle. "What?! Marc! You're going to use a weapon to hurt your own sister?!"

"Oh, I assure you it won't hurt."

"Huh? Why? Wait…your newest tome? Isn't that…?" Morgan's face went pale. "No. You wouldn't."

Marc grinned as the tome glowed green. "Disrobing Gale!"

A blast of green winds blew at Morgan. She yelped as she felt the impact. But it, barley hurt. But her cloths mysteriously disappeared from her body leaving her only in her under things.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MARC!"

Marc got a good laugh at his sister as she struggled furiously with her face a deep red. "Hey, you're the one who suggested this thing was meant for pranks! Now you look just as embarrassed as when we were stripped!" Everyone looked at the twins mortified or looked away, flustered as Marc untied the rope around the legs of Morgan's chair. As soon as they were no longer anchored to her seat, Morgan swung her bound feet at her brother, who barley caught them in time. "Whoa! Watch it!"

"Marc undo this RIGHT NOW!" the girl glared. "There are so many people in this room!"

"That didn't stop you from making me topless." Marc retorted.

"Yeah, but at least you still have pants on! You're only half nude, and I'm only wearing my underwear!"

"Rules, are rules!" Marc grinned as he untied her. "I can reverse the effect to restore your clothing, but AFTER the game is done."

Morgan looked at all the flustered expressions around her and sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you boys better not stare, or I'm sicking Inigo on all of you!" She muttered, covering herself with her arms, blushing. A draft sent icy chills through her bare skin. "Geez, you're right, Marc, it is cold in here. I'll get you for this!"

* * *

Hayato and the others stopped in their tracks. They saw monsters swarming the area. "What's going on around here?!"

"Faceless, everywhere! They look like they're trying to surround that house." Chrom said.

Robin stared at the home in the center of them. "Or maybe…they're coming _from_ the house."

"What? But that's where Rhajat lives." Hayoto said. "It can mean only one thing..."

"She's done it, hasn't she?" Nyx asked grimly.

"Done what?" Corrin asked.

"Hmm. There's something I haven't told you about our daughter." Hayato asked. "She dabbles in the dark arts—the darker, the better. Last time I came here, Rhajat was amusing herself with summoning spells. But she couldn't get them to work."

"Oh my." Hana gulped. "W-well, I'm sure it's just a phase! It's not like she-

"Hee hee hee! After all my toil, the Nohrian monstrosities are mine—ALL MINE!"

Everyone turned to the house where the voice came from. Hayato turned to Hana with arms folded. "Does that convince you?"

"This is my fault." Nyx sighed. "I showed her some of my dark magic when she was young. She must have gotten a little…too interested in it."

"I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. She's got your knack for magic. It seems Rhajat has succeeded beyond her wildest dreams." Subaki muttered.

"More like her weirdest nightmares. We have to get in there and clean up this mess!" Hayato sighed.

A woman with black hair stepped out of the house. "Come to me, my children! Come to Rhajat, your loving mother!"

Robin, Lucina and Chrom blinked.

Hayato just sighed. "Seriously? That girl...she's dabbled herself into a very dark place."

As the others rushed to confront the Faceless, the Yillisian trio stood there.

"Father? Robin?" Lucina pointed to the woman at the house. "Is that…?"

Robin put a hand over his face and sighed. "Gods, damn it Chrom, I blame you."

"ME?! How in Naga's name is this MY fault?!"

"It could be worse! At least there isn't a Tharja copy around here!" Did you HAVE to say that out loud?!"

"Oh, like it happened just because I said that!"

Lucina panicked and ran between her father and husband. "Father, Robin, shouldn't we worry about the Faceless right now?"

* * *

"Full house. I win." Marc grinned. "And it looks like you got the weak hand, Morgan."

The girl groaned. "Great. What's my punishment now? Another Disrobing Gale to see if it can strip me bare? Or an hour of tickle torture?"

"As fun as that second one sounds, no. My dare for you…is to release me from the dare you put on me."

"What? You can't undo a dare!"

"You never said we couldn't."

"Ugh. Oh, fiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

Marc eagerly threw his shirt back on and his coat. "Ahhh. Much better. It really is cold in here, isn't it Morgan?"

"Oh, sure. Rub it in." The girl grumbled as she shivered. "Darn, I need to pull a win on you."

On another table Asugi sighed as he showed everyone his pair of eights, which was the weakest hand. Celdori won with a full house.

"Oh, great. I take it you're going to enjoy payback for my dare to you?"

Celdori would have nodded…if it didn't mean pulling on her hair which was currently tied to her chair. Every slight movement pulled it roughly. "I've been thinking…I'm sure nobody would mind us borrowing the accessories in the shop if we put them back afterwards. Percy, can you do me a favor? You know that mask, you and Kiragi laughed at when you were looking through everything earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring it here."

Percy got up and left for the supply room. Asugi felt a knot in his stomach when he saw him come back with a Golem mask.

"Aw, nuts."

* * *

"Hee hee hee! Father, you've arrived! Meet your grandchildren! Aren't you proud of me? I've mastered the art of summoning! The Faceless just keep on coming. It's so beautiful!"

Hayato just sighed as he approached his daughter. "What? This is horrifying! If you summon any more of them, we won't be able to cut them all down!"

"Huh? But I've only just begun. They're a part of our family, Father!"

"Listen, you need to stop this. Now! Please, Father knows best."

"What? How can you say that? You know NOTHING about summoning!"

"Rhajat, you know that's not what I mean! Now, help us clean up this mess."

Rhajat grumbled as she took out her scroll. "Fine, Father."

* * *

"Well, I won." Morgan sighed. "If only it was Marc who had the weakest hand. I'm gonna catch a cold at this rate."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Kiragi asked.

Morgan's upset expression instantly changed to a smile. She already knew exactly what she would do if she got to dare, Kana or Kiragi. "I found something neat at when shopping here." She then ran into the back room and soon after came back with two bands with big red hearts on them. "Okay. Kiragi, you're going to place one on these on Kana's wrist, then the other on your own."

"That's it? Don't see how that's a dare, but, okay."

Kana was speechless when Kiragi took the bands from Morgan and walked over to her. She saw her parents wear those before. They said they symbolised love. Her cheeks reddened when Kiragi put one on her then clipped the other to his own wrist. The boy didn't seem to know what it was for, as he walked back to his seat.

Kana was too scared to move. "Morgan…why did…?"

"Remember what I said back in that dungeon?" the young tactician whispered. "I keep my promises."

"W-what? You mean that one about finding me a-

"Okay! New round!"

* * *

Hayato sighed in relief as the last Faceless was struck down. "Well, we've cleaned up THAT mess. Now, Daughter, I've never discouraged you from dabbling in the dark arts... But do you have to pursue the worst possible spells?!"

Rhajat shrugged. "I have been working on a spell that makes a person taller and less baby faced."

Hayato dropped his sour expression. "What? Are you really?"

"No, of course not!"

"Very funny. Anyway, no more summoning. Understand?!"

"Huh? No way! My next spell is going to be a hundredfold more effective!"

"Seriously?! What possesses you to do such things? In that case, I've got no choice. You're coming with us."

"What? But this is my sanctum!"

Nyx stepped in next. "If you insist on studding dark magic, then it's best that I keep an eye on you. I fact, I'm going to take charge of your magical education.

Rhajat seemed intrigued by the sound of that. "I don't have a say in the matter, do I? All right, as long as you give me interesting challenges, mother."

"How about you start on that spell to make a person taller?" Hayato suggested. "That seems respectable!"

"Hmpf."

Subaki came up to them. "Pardon the intrusion, but I've got some great ideas for research. How about a spell that makes a person less afraid of the dark? Or a cure for crying every time someone botches his battle moves?"

"Who would need that—you?!" Rhajat asked.

"Oh, no, don't be silly. I mean your father here. I think he should focus more on being braver, not taller."

"Subaki, I'm braver than you are!"

Rhajat laughed as Hana pulled her husband away. "Hee hee hee! I'll get to working on those spells right away. After seeing you in action here, Father, I can see how I can really help. I think all your friends need my help too. Oh, this IS going to be fun!"

* * *

Henry sighed as he walked down the halls. "Man, where is Ike? We were supposed to practice swordplay ten minutes ago…Tin Man said he saw him looking through the accessory shop this morning…"

He then opened the door to the accessory shop. He looked around for a bit before going into the back and opening the door to the storage room.

Then he saw the kids at the card tables. What first caught his eye is that Asugi had a Golem mask on.

"Let's never do this again." Marc said looking at his five cards. He had a ribbon in his hair and was wearing his coat on backwards.

"Or at least not until we can all bet with money." Hisame added, who wore a jailors mask.

"Oh, come on! I know you're having fun!" Morgan chirped. She had won a hand against Marc and had him undo the spell, so she was clothed again. But due to the hands she ranked last in later down the road, she had a set of glasses with absurdly huge lenses and her stockings were taken off. One was wrapped around her neck like a scarf, the other was around her forehead like a bandana. She still had her boots on, and her legs were swinging impatiently.

Kana had her armor removed and was now wearing a bath towel. Soleil also had thick, round glasses and had her bandana tied over her mouth, gagging her. Kiragi was wearing a dirty kerchief with a Faceless mask and Kamuri had a hair comb stuck in his hair. Percy, being the lucky one had yet to receive the weakest hand in his table. Ophelia had a maid's costume on and Forrest was wearing a suit of armor that was a little big on him. Celdori had a nightcap on with a dark knight costume and Midori was wearing a chef's hat and an Oni mask with sunglasses overtop. Nina had an eyepatch and a head towel. Silke had a tengue mask on, and Velouria wore rimmed glasses. Finally, Tom had a ninja mask along with tinted glasses and Dorothy had an effigy mask, and a bear hat.

None of them noticed Henry who just stood there, staring for a moment. Then he slowly closed the door.

"Ah, there you are." He looked around and saw Ike approach. "John told me you were looking for me. Sorry. Soren wanted to go over some plans with me, and I guess I lost track of the time. Shall we go train?"

"Uh…yeah, sure."

"Are Tom and the others still playing cards?" Ike asked, glancing at the door. "How's it going in there?"

Henry just sighed. "Ike?"

"Yeah?"

"Starting from the moment I step out of this shop, I have seen and heard nothing." The captain said walking away.

* * *

Rhajat sighed as she stood in the dark forest of dead trees. "I suppose it's time to take one last look at the inside of my dark sanctum. I won't miss it too much. It's just a home. The real darkness is inside me."

"Gurrr..."

Rhajat turned around to see a Faceless approach. "Huh? One of my children lived?"

"GUUURRR!"

The monster charged towards the mage. It punched her, knocking to the ground.

"GAH! N-n-no! I'm your mother!"

"Stop, abomination! Get away from her!"

A slash was heard.

"GUURR...raaahh."

As the monster collapsed Corrin approached. "That was a close one. Are you all right, Rhajat?"

Rhajat grunted as she got up. "*urgh*"

"You are hurt, aren't you?!"

"You...what's your name?"

"Who, me? I'm Corrin."

"You're this Corrin that Father's been talking about?"

"Er, yes?"

Rhajat scanned him head to toe and smiled. "Thank you for rescuing me, Corrin. I owe you my life. No one's ever been willing to sacrifice themselves for me before. I owe you my life. All of it. every hour, every day until the end."

"Huh? That's, uh, not necessary."

"You've got my full attention. I'll watch you like a hawk on a mouse. Forever and ever—until one of us is no more. And maybe then some. Your name is branded upon my mind's eye, Corrin."

Rhajat then left.

Corrin scratched his head. "What a strange young woman. I guess that's just her way of saying thanks? Of course, she could have just said "thanks." Odd one, that Rhajat."

"You summoned me, Corrin?"

"Ack!" the prince looked up to see Rhajat right in his face.

"I'm here for you, should you need me. My dark arts are at your disposal. I will be close as your shadow. Actually...I will BE your shadow."

Not far off, Chrom was watching with Robin and Lucina. "Uh, oh…this looks familiar. Should we do something?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "You know what? I had to deal with this for over two years before Tharja found someone else. This one's his problem." He then walked away.

"Seconded." Lucina sighed. "It was hard keeping her away from my husband, and I'd rather not risk having to do it again."

Chrom watched them leave. "I just hope this is the last time someone's kid looks and acts like one of my friends…the others are never going to believe this…"

* * *

 **And there you go. I know some of you were looking forward to Robin and Chrom meeting Rhajat, and I hope I didn't dissapoint.**


	40. Chapter 40: The Trails Begin

Sophie, the daughter of Silas and Kagero made her way down the path on her steed. "Good job, Avel...trotting gently...nice and steady...sweet as can be... Wow! We're doing so well today. Not at all like yester—WHOA!"

Suddenly the horse started bucking like a mad bull. "Easy there, Avel! I said, EASY! AAAAAAVEL!"

Sophie was soon flung right off and landed head first on the hard ground. "Urgh. Threw me off again. Daddy said Avel would be the ideal horse for me. But just look at him! Bucking me off! Galloping away! He's nuts! And now where's he going?!"

Sophie's eyes widened when he saw her steed running towards a blue light. "Oh no. OH NO! What?! AVEL! GET BACK HERE! That darn horse is heading for the portal to Daddy's world! I'M COMING, AVEL! I'LL GET YA, BUDDY!"

Sophie hurried into the portal. Once she landed on the other side she took in her surroundings. "Whoa! So, THIS is Daddy's world? Hmm, not SO different, I guess." She then saw Avel chewing on some nearby grass. "There you are, Avel. Why'd you run off like that? We can't leave our Deeprealm! Easy there... Let me up...phew! Now let's ride back before anyone finds out, or else I'll get the scolding of my life! Besides, mommy and daddy said that it's super-dupity dangerous in his world."

"Hey, you! Chump! You're not getting away without paying a toll. And by toll, I mean all your money. Hand it over. Or I'll take your hands!"

Looking to her left, over a bush, Sophie saw a group of bandits, harassing a young man.

"Someone, help!"

The leader of them laughed. "Heh. Sing like that again, and I might just let my comrade pluck out your tongue. Then again, my band of malevolent brothers is in dire need of amusement. So, carry on. Scream your heart out. Top of your lungs now..."

"Eeep! That stuff over there is just about as super-double-dupity dangerous as it gets!" Sopheil gulped. But she was quick to put on a brave face. "I don't care if I will get in trouble from mommy and daddy—I have to come to the rescue! I bet Daddy will even be proud of me! Steady there, Avel. We're gonna head straight for 'em. CHARGE!"

The horse let out a war cry before charging…however…

"Wh-wh-what?! Avel, no! You're going the wrong— WAAAAAAY!"

* * *

Morgan watched Kana from a distance as she polished her equipment.

"Alrighty, there she is. Now I just need to-

"Morgan, what are you doing?"

The girl held in a surprised yelp as she turned around. Her brother, and Inigo were both approaching from behind.

"O-oh, hi Inigo, hi Marc! Uh, nothing Just doing a fat load of nothing over here!" Her nervous smile faded as they stared at her. "Neither of you are buying that, are you?"

"Nope." Inigo smiled patting her head. "Try again darling."

"What are you up to this time?" Marc asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh really?" Inigo grinned. Without warning he took Morgan by her collar and pulled her in, before trapping her in an embrace. Morgan squalled at first but started laughing as she felt arms wrapped around her. "Tell us. Or I hold you down while your brother tickles it out of you."

Morgan panicked as she felt her brother undo the laces of her boots. Despite her best efforts to free her arms from the vice grip and keep her feet away from Marcs hands she remained trapped and her boots were yanked from her feet. She already felt Mark brushing his fingers against her stocking covered soles. "Heh, heh, heh! No, no, no, no, not agaiiiiin! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Good. So, what is it your scheming?"

"Okay, okay. Well you know how the attempt to rescue me from Nohr ended with Kana getting captured?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Inigo asked.

"Well, ever since we were cellmates. We got time to talk to each other. Well, after those jerks decided to gag us I had to use magic to give us thought to thought communication. Kinda weird to say I had fun during our captivity, but I did enjoy our little conversations! But anyway, while I was talking about you, she wondered what having a boyfriend would be like so, I promised as soon as we got out I would help her find one!"

"Really?"

"Yup! She wanted someone nice, friendly and optimistic! So naturally the first thing that came to mind when I saw Kiragi was "checkmate!"

"So, you're trying to hook them up?" Marc asked.

"Yup! Now can I please be released and have my boots back?"

Inigo smiled as he let Morgan go. She eagerly picked her boots off the ground and slipped them back on. "Good. I've got to put my master plan into motion! Oh, and you're both helping me by the way!"

"Um…alright. You could have asked."

"Heh, heh. I know. But you love following me around anyway."

"Ha, ha. You know me too well love."

"Any reason why I have to go?" Marc asked.

"Because if you don't I'll tell everyone about the paint brand!"

"Wha-Morgan!" Her brother scowled.

"What paint brand?" Inigo asked.

"N-nothing! More importantly, if you tell anyone, I'll tell your boyfriend here about how you screamed when Validar's men strip-searched you and what kind of childish underwear you had on!"

Morgan's face went red. "Wh-what?! No! Fine! Your secret is safe so long as mine is!"

"That's better."

"But, can you still help Marc? Please? Pretty please?" Morgan asked giving her brother puppy eyes.

"*sigh* Fine, fine."

"Great! Now you two, wait here!"

Morgan ran out of the hiding spot and over to Kana. "Hey, Kana!"

The daughter of Corrin smiled as her friend approached. "Hi, Morgan."

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"In the forest, nearby, there are Dragon Herbs growing! Well allegedly, anyway."

"Dragon Herbs? Didn't Midori say those can grant wishes?"

"Yeah! I was gonna go check it out, but, uh…I promised Inigo I'd hang out with him. It's too bad. I was really curious whether or not it was true." Morgan sighed trying her best to sound and look disappointed.

Seeing that look filled Kana with determination. "How about I go look? If I see any, I'll bring them back!"

"Really? Thanks Kana!"

"Leave it to me!" the girl said, running off to the forest.

Once she was gone, Morgan hurried over to Marc and Inigo. "Okay! Inigo, I need you to convince Kiragi to go to the forest as well! Marc, you're with me!"

Marc sighed as he followed his sister into the trees. "I sure hope I don't end up regretting this…"

* * *

Silas accompanied Scarlet, Chrom, Lion, Kagero, Ryoma, Saizo, and Dorothy, as they approached the village, they received a report on. "Finally, we're here. There's the village under attack."

"But it seems we are too late." His wife replied. "Those cutthroats have already seized the village."

Dorothy then saw a bunch of farmers emerge from the trees. "Oh, no, look! It looks like a band of villagers is going to try to take it back! They don't stand a chance!"

"Dorothy, take the back!" Ryoma said. "There are bound to be casualties, and we will need you to heal them! We must save whomever we can and bring these cowards down!"

"Agreed!" Scarlet nodded. "Let's get em!"

* * *

Morgan hid in a bush with Marc next to her. "Why are we sitting in here?" the boy asked.

"We're waiting for Kana to pass by here! Why do you think I dug up that pitfall over there?"

Marc looked at the lagre patch of hay, standing in the middle of the field. "Morgan, that's the most obvious trap I've ever seen. Even if it does work, she can fly, remember?"

"Just, trust me on this." Morgan said, before she put her Wireless Tome to her ear. "Inigo, is Kiragi in the forest?"

"He sure is. I told him some exotic animals were seen in there, and now he's on the hunt."

"Sweet! Good job!" she put the tome away as she heard rustling from the trees. "Here she comes!" As Morgan grabbed her brother and bushed him down while kneeling into the bush, she held up her other hand. A small gold sphere started to build up in it.

Kana came out of the tree and into the clearing humming to herself. She stopped when she saw the trap. "What's that? Some kind of trap? Hah! You'd have to be pretty dumb to fall for something like this!"

She started to walk around the trap, continuing to hum.

Morgan smiled. Just as Kana passed by the bush she was in she threw the sphere at her. Kana didn't even notice until she felt a shocking sensation at her side.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!"

She stumbled to the side. As soon as she stepped into the hay, it gave in and she fell. The pit wasn't too deep as to hurt her too much, but she did fall a fair distance.

The girl groaned from in the depths of the pit. "Owwie…what was that?" She tried to get up, but was frightened when she found that her body was numb. That magic attack did something to her. "Wh-why can't I move?!"

Not far off Kiragi was looking around as he went into the trees. "Huh. I still haven't found anything. Maybe, Inigo was wrong."

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Huh? Was that Kana?"

The boy ran over to the clearing where he was the big hole. He looked down to see Kana, sniffling on her side. "Kana! Are you alright?"

"K-Kiragi? Is that you?"

"Yeah! Hold on!"

He slid down the pit and hurried to her side. "What happened?"

"I was looking for Dragon Herbs when I saw this pit. I tried to walk around it, but something zapped me from the side and knocked me in. Now I can't move…"

Kiragi looked back up the pit. "Oh…this is pretty deep. Hmmm…I might be able to climb back up. Then I can go get some rope and come back!"

Before he could even attempt, a gourd with green powder flew into the hole.

"Huh? What's that?"

As the powder filled the pit, Kana and Kiragi felt their eyelids grow heavy.

"Wh-wha…so…sleepy…" Kana groaned.

Kiragi fell to his knees. "No…got to…get rid of it…"

He crawled over to the object. He grunted as he picked it up and threw it with what little strength he had left. Unfortunately, he couldn't throw hard enough and it bounced off the wall and landed back in front of him.

"Aww...dang it…."

He toppled over to the ground. He and Kana closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Morgan and Marc waited for the powder to clear before coming out of their hiding place. They looked down at the unconscious Kiragi and Kana.

"Okay…now what?" Marc asked.

"First we help them out of there. And then…" Morgan took out a set of manacles.

Marc sighed again. "I don't like where this is going…"

* * *

"RAWR!"

Lion bashed into a mercenary, knocking him into a tree. Dorothy threw a dagger at an archer, slicing his bow in half.

"Whew. That takes care of all of the enemies out here. But they're still the ones inside the village itself."

"WHOOOOOA!"

Everyone saw a horse coming in their direction. Ryoma recognized the ridder. "Wait…Kagero, isn't that girl your daughter?!"

Silas rode his horse over to hers. Both stopped right in front of each other. "Sophie...is that you?!"

Kagero appeared if front of them. "Sophie, you're here?!"

"Daddy! Mommy! What are you doing here?!"

"I'd ask the same of you, Sophie. Why did you leave your Deeprealm?" Silas asked.

Sophie hesitated with her answer. _"I can't tell them the truth. I'd be so embarrassed!"_

"Sophie, you're mumbling."

"No, Daddy! That is, Daddy, I'm here because...because...Because I heard the shouts of villagers coming through the portal! So I, er... I leapt astride Avel, snapped the reins, and we rode to the rescue!" she felt her horse stir slightly. " _Whoa. Not again, Avel. Settle down. At least until Daddy leaves!"_

Silas and Kagero smiled. The ninja was the first to speak. "Sophie, you've made us proud."

"I'll say! I didn't know you had this in you! It's high time we ride into battle together. Father and daughter—true cavaliers!"

"Uh, wha—? I mean, yes, Daddy! I'll do my best. So, will Avel! Now let's save those villagers!"

* * *

"Ngh…"

Kana groggy opened her eyes. She way laying down on her side. Once she was able to open them completely, she saw Kiragi's still sleeping face. She then saw that his rigth hand had a sliver band around it. A chain trailed down from it. A handcuff. Hey eyes traced the chain and she found the other cuff on her left wrist.

Seeing her hand trapped in metal brought back bad memories of her time in the Nohrian castle. "No, no, no, not again!"

She sat up and immediately started pulling on the chain. She couldn't take being a prisoner again. Not after last time.

"Mph…" Kiragi woke up to the sound of her grunting. He could tell they were out of the pitfall, but now they had a new problem. "Kana? What's going on? Uh…where did these handcuffs come from?"

"I don't know!" the girl sniffled.

Kiragi tried to pull his arm out with no success. "Wow! That trap looked obvious, but was sure cleaver! I oughta ask whoever did this for advice! They know how to get the jump on pray!"

"C-can we worry about getting out of this first?"

"Oh, right." Both Kana and Kiragi stood up and tried pulling back from each other. "Ngh…no good. We're stuck like this." The boy sighed. He then noticed something around Kana's neck. "Huh? What's with the collar, Kana?"

The girl moved her free hand to her neck and felt the object around it. "Oh, no…not this thing again! I can't transform with this on!"

Kiragi looked at the ground when his eye glanced at a note. "Hey, what's that?"

Both of them walked over and Kiragi picked it up so he and Kana could read it.

 _Those who trespass in these woods are to be cursed to wonder here for eternity. If you try to leave, you will be warped back inside, unless you defeat the guardian, hidden in the heart of the forest. If you can defeat the guardian, you will earn your freedom. But beware. This is no simple trial._

"W-we're stuck here?" Kana asked.

"Huh? There's never been a curse around here. I've been to this forest many times. Well, I guess we might as well look anyway." Kiragi said.

"W-wait, Kiragi! If we find the guardian how do we fight it without our weapons and with our hands locked?"

Kiragi then realised his bow and quiver were missing. "Hey, that's right! Darn, that yumi was a gift from my dad! That's all the more reason to get to the bottom of this. Come on!"

Kiragi ran ahead, Kana who was still handcuffed to him had trouble following. "W-wait, Kiragi! Slow down, I'm cuffed to you!"

Morgan stuck her head out of the bush. "Alright, so far so good. Good thing they're gullible enough to fall for the warp bluff."

"Where are you getting these childish ideas?" Mark sighed.

"They're not childish, they're awesome! Come on! Let's hurry on ahead to the goal!"

"What if they get their first?"

"They won't! I set something up to slow them down!"

As Kiragi ran ahead he kept his eyes wondering around. He then noticed a pit filled with sand.

"Jump!"

"Huh?"

Kiragi jumped over the small pit, but Kana who was right behind him had no time to react and ran straight into it. She screamed as the surface gave in under her feet and she fell in, sliding her legs together. As she stopped in her tracks and started to sink, Kiragi was jerked to a halt by their tether.

He looked behind him to see her sink. "Uh, oh! Quicksand!"

Kana screamed as she tried to lift her feet out, but the mud sucked them back in. "Help! I can't get out!"

To her relief it wasn't deep. The mucky substance stopped just above her knees as her feet hit the bottom. Kiragi was pulled by the handcuffs into a sitting position facing her. The chain was relatively long, so he was a fair distance. But he could see how deep she went.

"Oh! Phew! Guess it's very shallow! I'm glad you didn't sink all the way in!"

Kana grunted as she tried to pull her legs out. "Ngh! I can't get my legs out of this icky muck! I'm completely stuck…"

Kiragi heard her sniffle. "Huh? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"N-no I'm not! I'm just trying to get out of here!"

"Hang on." Kiragi said. I'll see if I can pull you out."

He grabbed the chain of the handcuffs with his free and and pulled back, tugging on the tether between him and Kana. She leaned forward and tried pushing her legs in his direction. She felt her heart lift as she realised she was sliding forward. "It's working!"

Kiragi kept pulling backwards with small steps. Kana had to stop once she was at the edge of the hole.

"Now what?" She asked. She tried to lift her right leg so she could step out, but it was sucked back into place. "Rgh! Stupid quicksand! Let go of my legs already! If only it weren't for this collar, I could just fly out."

"It's got a death grip on your legs, huh? Wait…can you turn around?"

Kana shifted her feet. When Kiragi was pulling her, the grip on her legs, loosened somewhat allowing her slight movement. She slowly turned herself around. "Okay. Now what?"

"Sit down against the ledge and you might be able to pull em out. I'll help."

"Okay."

Kana managed to take a seat on the solid ground. When she did she feld Kiragi's free arm wrap around her. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" She blushed.

"I'll try to pull you out. Start lifting your legs."

Kana leaned back and grunted as she tugged on her legs as Kiraga started to lift her with one arm. Gradually Kana's legs started to come out. Although as they did she could see quicksand build up and cling to her legs.

"Ew! It's stuck to me!"

"It'll wash off. Keep pulling."

Kana put her free hand on the ground to help push as she scooted backwards on her rear and slowly lifted more of her legs. Once it was just her feet stuck in, she gave one final tug, and she was out.

"We did it! I'm unstuck!"

"Whew! Good thing too huh?" Kiragi smiled as he sat down. "It would suck if we got stuck here when the challenge just started!"

"Heh, heh. Yeah…But I'm tired now…"

"Okay. Let's take a break."

Marc and Morgan watched from behind a tree.

* * *

Chrom slashed into a axe wielder, with Ryoma coming up from behind him to take down a archer. "We've almost reclaimed the village! Find and eliminate the leader!"

Nichol came down towards them on his wyvern, only to be intercepted by Scarlet.

"I think it's time someone put a stop to your bullying pal."

"What hope do any of you pathetic fools have against me? But you, friend, have an especially hopeful light in your eyes. Come closer. I'll be glad to extinguish it for you."

The two of them clashed axes in midair. Their Wyverns flew back and circled around before charging at each other. After a few swings, Scarlet managed to knock his weapon out of his hand. A blow to the chest knocked him off of his wyvern and down to the ground.

"So, hope triumphed in the end? Not cruelty? It seems I backed the wrong horse. Alas, no turning back now..."

The last thing he saw was Scarlet's mount charging towards him.

* * *

Kana and Kiragi continued to walk for another five minutes after their break. Soon they came across a sunny clearing.

The archer noticed a slip of paper on the ground. "Hey, what's that?"

They walked over to it and Kiragi picked it up before he read it out loud. "You have done well to get this far. Defeat the guardian and you shall be free."

"What guardian?" Kana asked. "I don't see anyone he-

They heard rustling from the bushes. A lone solider with a glowing blue aura carrying a katana stepped out. Kiragi noticed the Yumi and quiver at his back while Kana saw the blade.

"Hey! He's got my bow!"

"And my sword!"

The phantom rushed at them with the blade.

"Look out!" Kana yelped as she ran to the side, dragging Kiragi with her, with the handcuffs binding them.

Hiding in a tree was Morgan and Marc.

"Isn't this going a little too far?" the boy asked.

"Relax, I'm in complete control of the Einherjar." The girl said holding the card for the solider.

"Morgan, not only are they unarmed, but they can't even separate from each other by more then a few inches. This is the most one-sided fight I've ever seen!"

"You underestimate the power of love! Well, more like future lovers, but just watch!"

The swordsman continued his pattern. Running up to them and slicing vertically. So far Kana and Kiragi were able to dodge each swing, but they were starting to tire.

"*huff* *puff* W-we need to do something!" Kana said. "We can't just dodge forever!"

"I got an idea!" Kiragi smiled before whispering into Kana's ear.

As the swordsmen approached again Kiragi stood in front of Kana.

"Hey, you jerk! Over here!"

He kicked dirt into his face. The swordsman ran up to him and prepared for another vertical swing.

"Now!"

Kiragi jumped to the left and Kana to the right. The katana came down and severed the chain of their handcuffs.

"Yes! Now we can move around more freely!"

"But we still don't have our weapons!"

"Who needs weapons to do THIS!"

Kiragi ran up to the man, jumped and punched him in the gut knocking him over.

The man got up and charged again. This time Kiragi sidestepped the sword swing and swept his leg at his. As he fell forward, Kana charged, and rammed her first into his face.

He fell over and got up again. He swung vertically and both of them dodged it. They then spun with a strong kick to his gut so hard her went flying a good distance dropping his sword.

Morgan smiled as she held up the card. "See? They can do anything if they work together. I think that's enough."

The phantom disappeared leaving, Kiragi and Kana's weapons behind, along with a poach with a note.

"Alright, we won!" Kiragi cheered.

As they retrieved their weapons, Kana looked at the note with the pouch. "Congratulations. The two of you have passed your trail. It is clear that the invisible ties you share cannot ever be severed. Together you will overcome any challenge and save this world. Remain together forever."

Up in the tree, Marc sighed. "Could you have made that sound any more corny? Or did you ask Owain to write the note?"

"Hey, you're the one who wore mother's mask and called yourself Marth, pal." Morgan retorted. "No judging."

"Uh…I didn't understand all of that." Kiragi said as Kana handed him his yumi and quiver. "But I do think we make a great team!"

"Me too!" Kana smiled. "That was actually kinda fun. Even when you had to fish me out of the quicksand. We can do anything if we work together!"

"Yeah right! We can take a guy taller then us with our bare hands-literally!"

The two shared a laugh as Kana picked up the pouch. She opened it and inside were a key and the items she was seeking. "Dragon herbs! So, they really do grow here! But, what's this key for?"

"Maybe it's for the collar."

"Oh, right! I kinda forgot about it." Kana said taking the ring around her neck and fiddling with the key. "Uh…this is kinda hard. I can't see the keyhole."

"Here."

Kiragi took the key, inserted it and with a twist it unlocked and dropped to the ground.

"Thanks! Come on! I wanna show Morgan what we found!"

"Sure!"

As Kana and Kiragi hurried out, Morgan and Marc jumped down.

"See? Told you it'd work!"

"Did it? Doesn't look like they hooked up to me." Marc replied as they walked.

"Patience, brother, this was the first step. Soon enough they'll be swept of their feet and crazy for each oth-

"Watch out for the-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Morgan wasn't even looking where she was going. Stepping on a pile of leaves triggered the rope hidden in it, which wound around her ankles and lifted her into the air. As soon as she felt her dress fall she held it in place.

Marc looked up as his sister dangled with an embarrassed look on her face. -trap…you placed earlier."

"Oh right…heh, heh…whoops."

"Now who was supposed to be swept off their feet again?" the boy asked sarcastically.

"Hardy, har, har. Just shut up and help me down."

* * *

Sophie cheered as she petted her mount. "Good job, Avel! You obeyed my every direction in that battle! But why here? And not at—?

Silas slowly approached with Kagero. "So, Sophie...your steed is more unruly than you've led me to believe. I'm not surprised that he behaved here. The difference wasn't him. It was you. You displayed newfound confidence. Your directions were assured! That's the secret to being a good cavalier: living up to your horse's expectations."

"Ugh. That's all I needed to do this whole time?"

"Yes, but it's no easy feat, especially since I gave you Avel to ride. When you told me long ago that you wanted to ride a horse like me... I knew I had to get you a horse with the highest expectations. Avel would help you grow into a commanding figure. You see, Sophie, this is really about more than your steed. If you can ride Avel, you'll command the respect of everyone you meet. Many who live through these times of war are ready to give up. I need my daughter to inspire everyone to pick themselves off the ground."

"That's why you gave me Avel? I guess I see, Daddy. But I'm not that Sophie yet. I'm still only...me."

"Only? That's not the word I would use." Kagero smiled.

"But compared to you and father…who never made any mistakes…"

"Sure, I have. Before I joined Lord Corrin I was captured by my own kind. I would have been interrogated had he not come. There is no need to ponder on what you did wrong before. Think of what you have done today."

"And think about everything you're about to do!" Silas smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"You're leaving the Deeprealms. You're going to travel with our group! Honestly, I'd feel safer with you staying where you are. But you're ready for this. I think you'll learn to handle Avel even faster that way. I'll teach you what I know. That is, only if you want to."

"I could learn a lot from you, Daddy! Of course I want to come!"

Not far off the others smiled. "Welp. Another friend from another Deeprealm." Dorothy smiled.

"She reminds me of my daughter." Chrom smiled.

"Hmm? You mean Lucina? How so?" Ryoma asked.

"No. My younger daughter. Cynthia." Chrom sighed as he looked down. "I hope I can return home to see her. I can only imagine how worried she and her mother are…"

Everyone then noticed Avel going out of control. Silas was trying to give his daughter instructions. "Sophie, well done. You see? The secret is taking control. The most important thing is to always be firm, and yet—WHOA! Does he always do that?! Bite at your face?! Th-that's all right. I knew he'd be a handful. It's just a matter of—

"Avel! Stop eating my hair! It took me forever to grow it back the last time!"

"Perhaps this is going a bit too far…" Kagero sighed.

"Huh. That's uh...not good. Avel! Bring her back! AVEL!" Silas said chasing the horse that dragged his daughter away by the hair.

"Okay, now she's not reminding me so much of Cynthia." Chrom sighed. "At least her steed wasn't a wild beast."

* * *

Sorry if it seems like Sophie's part of this chapter seemed uninteresting. I figure you guys had to be sick of the DeepRealms by now and wanted to put more attention into something else for this one. Mainly Kana and Kiragi. I'm tempted to do a one shot on them. Maybe after this story is complete.


	41. Chapter 41: Way of The Knight

**Just started Three Houses. Looking good so far, but I'm not that far in yet. Time will tell how well it compares to the likes of Awakening. (If you've finished, please do not spoil) But enought about TH, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

A lone blond knight marched his way across the empty field under the night sky.

Not far up on a cliffside Fernand watched him march by. "That must be the target. Ignatius, I believe his name was. Hmmm. That is no ordinary armor he wears. He must be a well seasoned warrior. A direct assault could prove costly. What we need is a diversion."

Then he remembered something. There was a village not far off from their current location. Fernand thought nothing of it at first. But now…

* * *

Ignatious panted as he carried himself and his heavy armor with each step. "Phew! I've been marching along for what seems forever and a day. But it's not much farther until I get there. I hope Father is glad to see me. But the closer I get, the more enemies I see. Is trouble everywhere here? I hope I'm able to reach him. I'll be fine. I'll be fine. Just need to keep telling myself that. I'm not a child anymore."

Just then, out of the blue, A child with his mother ran up to him. "Help! Help me! Please!"

Ignatius looked at them as they came from his left. "What's wrong? You look as if devils have been at your back!"

"Oh, worse! Far worse! Devils we could fight!" the woman screamed. "Our village is about to be invaded by enemies that go unseen!"

"Invisible enemies? Oh, no! What will you do? I mean, what can I do? I am Ignatius, son of Benny, one of worlds most formidable knights. You can have...confidence in me." Ignatius said as confidently as he could. _"Come on, come on. Look her in the eyes. You're a knight, dammit!"_ Ignatious cleared his throat before speaking again. "All right, you two run past. I'll stand my ground here and fight them off. I swear that I won't let them inside. But summon more help, if you can."

"What?! But they'll be here soon. By the time we find help, you'll be dead!"

"No. I'll be right here, fighting. But go NOW."

"Yes, yes. Of course."

As they ran past him Ignatius marched forward to confront the enemy. However, he found each step hard to make. And not because of the weight of his armor. "Stay calm. Stay CALM. Deep breath. Now another. I'll be fine. I'll be FINE. I've got my silly little charm, after all. That's always kept me safe. Best present Father ever gave me."

* * *

Beruka and Benny were marching towards a village. Alm was with them along with Ike, Flora, Lion, Tiger Lilly, Xander, Peri and Inigo.

"So, the nearby village was the one with the stock they wished to sell?" Forrest asked.

"Yup. We'll need all the resources we can get our hands one once we reach our destination. We won't find any safe havens." Alm replied.

"It is also close to the portal to Ignatius's Deeprealm." Benny said. "Beruka and I plan to pay him a visit."

"It will have to be quick." His wife said. "We can't afford to be gone for long.

Alm then noticed a woman and her child running towards them. "Hey, who's that?"

"Oh! You there! We need your help!" the woman begged. "Our village is about to be attacked! Some brave soul is standing guard alone to fight them off. He may be a knight, and he's got the courage of 10 men. But he'll be a goner! And then...our village will be wide open to those fiends."

One man is fighting them on his own?" Lion asked. "That's some courage. Who is he?"

"We don't know. He said his name was Ignatius. I think he was scared. But he didn't want to show it." The child replied.

"Ignatius, you say?!" Benny asked.

"Are you certain?!" Beruka asked.

"Yes. Said he was son of someone... Flenny? Denny? Penny? Some knight."

"No doubt. It's him." Benny said. "What's he doing putting himself at risk? He should have run too! I'm coming, Son. Oh, yes, and with the vengeance of ten thousand men!"

"We all are." Xander said. "Let's move!"

* * *

Out in the field Ignatius stood with shaking hands, holding his lance and shield. "Gods…that's a lot of enemies…"

Fernand led his men as they marched towards him.

"Don't come any closer! I swear, I'll cut you where you stand, you big oaf! You are NOT getting inside this village!"

The nobleman laughed as he approached. "I'll commend you. You are brave to take all of us on your own. Foolish but brave." The man held up his hand, stooping the advance of his troops. He then approached Ignatius on his own.

"W-what are you planning? You're going to fight me on your own?"

"I could overrun you with my army, but that would be dishonorable. Out of respect to the courage to a fellow knight, I will strike you down my self."

Ignatius watched as Fernand approach. His horse slowly circled the knight, making him nervous.

"Well? What happened to that heroic display? Or are you simply afraid and not willing to admit it?"

"I-I'm not scared…I can't be!"

Ignatius charged towards Fernand who blocked his lance with his own. His steed leapt back before charging towards him. He managed to block the attack but was knocked over as his opponent charged past.

"Ahhh! W-what power!"

As he got up, his opponent came from behind. Ignatius held up his shield to block. But this time, Fernand's horse jumped over him.

"W-what?!"

Without warning Fernand stabbed his lance into his shoulder. Ignatius screamed as he dropped his lance.

"Hmph. Is that all? And you call yourself a knight."

Fernand snapped his fingers. His men charged forward and ran past them.

Ignatius reached out a hand as he saw them run past him. "N-no…"

Fernand approached him slowly. "I once lost everything. I was powerless to stop the deaths of all that mattered. I learned then that power is everything. And without power, you cannot protect anyone or anything." He raised his lance ready to finish the job. "Not your family. Not your homeland. Not even yourself!"

His lance went straight for Ignatius's heart.

"NO!"

A Falchion swept in between Ignatious and the lance just in time to block it. Fernend focus was averted to Alm's piercing gaze. "What?! You!"

As he jumped back he saw that the army he sent after the village was being intercepted by the rest of Alm's allies. Benny, Beruka and Tiger Lilly.

"Ignatious!"

"Have no fear! Dad is here!"

"M-mother! Father! Sorry, I... I didn't know you were here fighting too."

"Ah, of course, Son. Came running as soon as I heard you were in trouble."

"Sun Festival!" Tiger Lilly held up her rod, and the young knight's injuries started to heal.

"They hurt our son." Beruka said. "We shall execute them now."

"Yes. I'm going to make all their heads roll—far, far away. Where they can't hurt him." Benny nodded before he turned to their child. "Please now. Step back. Dad's going to fix all this."

Ignatius grunted as he stood up "I won't, Father. I can't."

"Hmm? Can't?"

"I...I can help. I must. It's time that I do my part. I can't be scared. You've protected me for so long. Now I must do the protecting."

"Has my little boy grown up? Already? Ignatius, are you sure you want to join your dad on the field of battle?"

"Yes. It would be my honor. Let us defend this village...together."

"Very well." Beruka nodded. "First, let's deal with the commander."

They turned to Fernand, but Alm stood in the way. "Take care of the others. This is between me and him."

"Oh? You stand against me on your own, Prince Albine? You don't plan to rely on those farm boys to help?"

"I failed you Fernand. You and Clive. I owe it to you both to finish this myself."

"Hmph. Very well. Let's end this."

"The rest of you go. Now!"

Beruka and the others reluctantly left.

The knight charged towards Alm, who blocked the first hit. He lifted Fernand's lance upward, leaving his horse valuable, allowing him to cut right through it. It screeched as it faded into waterdrops, and Fernand fell to the ground.

"Ngh! I don't know, why…but your mere presence makes my head hurt! The sooner I dispose of you the better!"

He charged towards Alm again, on foot this time. The Prince blocked the hit again and tried to strike Fernand, torso. But this time he saw it coming and stepped to the side and thrusted his lance. Alm blocked it with his shield, however the force pushed him to the ground. Fernand rushed in to finish the job by lunging his weapon into Alm, head, but he rolled away. As soon as Fernand was open, he kicked his legs, knocking him over. Then he leapt to his feet, and brought his Falchion through his chest, ending the fight.

"Forgive me, Fernand."

The body remained motionless as water drops faded from it. "Alm…"

"Fernand?"

"Thank you…you have stopped me…from repeating…the same foolish mistakes…"

Xander approached with his retainers. "Is that the leader?"

"His name is Fernand." Alm said. "He was manipulated by our enemy."

"And I could not fight it…once again…" Fernand coughed between sentences. "Once again…I failed…as a nobleman. My pride got the better of me before…and it made me into the enemy of my homeland…I don't deserve…to be called a knight…"

"Fernand…"

"I...I can relate to that." Xander said. "I fooled myself into thinking that I was doing the right thing. Yet I allowed harm to befall my own people and thought nothing of it. Believe me when I say I know your shame."

"Alm…" Fernand gasped. "You must…save…"

"Berkut, right? Don't worry. I'll set him free."

"Please…save him…save both of them."

"Both?"

Fernand weakly pulled up a letter and held it to him. "Give this…to Clive…I was able…to resist long enough…to write it…"

Alm gently took the letter. "Fernand…you should return. Your family is waiting for you."

"Yes…you're right." The knight smiled. "I know…you can make Valentia…a place where nobody…has to suffer my fate…I'm…counting…on you…"

The body slowly evaporated.

"He was a brave and honorable, young man." Xander said. "Fernand…I know little of him…but I will remember that name."

Alm stared blankly at the letter before putting it away. "We should go."

* * *

The battle did not last long after that. The were soon chased out. With the village safe, Benny and Beruka had time to talk to their son.

"That was well fought for your first battle." The wyvern knight said.

"Yes. You impress me, Son. You've developed great strength." Benny added.

The knight looked at them with shame in his eyes. "What do you mean by that? I'm...not strong. I would have died had you guys not come to my rescue, Father. I'm a damned shame, standing beside someone as formidable as you."

"Ignatius, no!"

The knight held up his hand. "Father, as long as I'm at it, I need to speak my piece."

"Hmm? Please, Son. There's no need."

"Yes, there is. You've got to let me join your forces. I will never be the man you are unless I get the right kind of training. Or else I'll never be anything but a lily-livered fool."

"But, Son, you're still so—

"I'll help you, Father! I swear I can. You've kept me so well protected in the Deeprealms. But I must learn to give protection. I can't hide behind my father forever!"

"Ah, all right. I'll agree, Ignatius. But only to show you what your dad's life as a knight is really like. I am not half as brave as you think. I just have a taste for war."

"I am familiar with being a protector." Beruka said. "It's my job after all. I will show you the ways of a retainer."

"Thank you, both. I won't let you down. One day, I will be a great hero like you. I'll work hard. I'll pay attention. I want to be just like you, two."

Benny smiled. "Is that so? No need for that, Son. I'm proud of you just as you are."

Not far off, Lion was listening. "A man searching for courage…doesn't that sound familiar." He smiled as he walked away.

* * *

Robin sat in an empty room with his kids. "So, you don't think any of the kids could be turncoats?"

"No. All of them had fun at poker night. Even when things got ridicules." Marc replied.

"They weren't ridicules, they were hilarious!" Morgan replied.

"Who was the big winner?"

"Well, Percy won the most hands. Besides that…I dunno. The way we bet makes it a bit hard to tell. Oh, wait! I did notice something though!"

"What is it?"

"Scarlet, has rarely been seen lately. Isn't that a little suspicious?"

"Scarlet…she's a resistance member against Nohr, her own homeland." Marc noted. "So, it is hard to tell what her allegiance is."

"Alright." Robin said. "I'll tell the others. We'll keep a eye on her."


	42. Chapter 42: Peculiar Fathers

"And that's how we make tea." John said. He was walking alongside Saizo.

"A lot of your world's equipment relies on steam…an odd source. But an easy one to obtain. No wonder your world's technology is a far cry from ours."

"If you think that's somthin' ya should have been with us at Oz." John thought it was strange that Saizo was unusually interested with conversations. Perhaps being here changed him? Either way, his suspicions of him being the traitor they were looking for were starting to fade.

Saizo spotted Azama. He was sitting alone with a displeased and troubled expression. The ninja casually approached him. "Hey, Azama, you look terrible. Like you've seen a ghost."

"No, nothing that awful. It's just that my daughter's village is under attack. Orochi went off with Roy, Lillina and that weird man that loves to be called professor. To help, but they've left a while ago."

"What? That's FAR worse."

"WAY worse! We gotta get there and help her now!" John added.

"Let's see... I guess it is worse, though everyone has to die sometime."

"Are you crazy?! We're talking about your own daughter here! Let's get to saving her, man!"

"Impatient, aren't you?" Azama asked as he stood up. "Then let's go, if you're in such a hurry."

John let out an exasperated sigh as they left.

* * *

Roy deflected an arrow with his sword and backed against Lillina as she shot a fireball at a knight.

"Roy, there's no end to these things!"

"And we got separated from Orochi and the Professor…We need to call for hel-

"Hey Roy!"

John and Saizo forced through an archer and a cavalier and ran over to them. Azama walked casually to them.

Saizo got a look at the area around them. "My god! The village in this Deeprealm is completely overrun with our enemies! This is where Mitama lives, right? Then where IS your daughter?"

Azama put his hand above his eyes. "This is not good...I don't see her anywhere... Oh! Ah! I'm wrong. There's an air of calm here. She must be fine."

"Somehow I seriously doubt that." John said. "Look at the place! They're everywhere!"

"Um, well...she's probably fine. We put her in a perfectly sound house."

"You mean that one over there that our enemies are approaching?" Lillina asked as she pointed at the house that three Faceless were approaching.

"Yes, that one! See? That place is still standing. It hasn't taken any damage."

Everyone just stared at him. Saizo brought a hand over his face. "We're going in to check on her safety, you damned fool."

"You three go!" Roy said. "I'll contact Orochi and have her join you! We'll deal with the rest of the enemies.

"Everyone is so serious today." Azama sighed. "You know you might want to try meditating. It'll do something about your attitude."

"I'm ignoring that, now come on!" John said as he dragged Azama towards the house. Saizo ran ahead and cut down the Faceless around it.

Azama walked up to the door and knocked twice. "Mitama? Knock knock! It's your father. Are you home?"

A voice was heard from the other ends. "Wh-who?"

"Oh, you are home. Could you come to the door, please? It's only fair that you join us outside. Or let us all in. Either way."

"Who? What now? Off with you. I'm enjoying a lovely snooze..."

"Oh, my! Did she fall back asleep?"

A swordmaster approached Azama, from behind. Fortunately, Saizo cut it down before it could attack.

"John…that gadget you mentioned in your world…the one that wakes you up in the morning…"

"Ya mean the alarm clock?"

"Yes, did you bring one with you by any chance?" the ninja asked.

John crushed a mage with his hammer arm and bashed a spear master with his steel club in the other hand. "No. And I'm sorely regretting it."

* * *

Roy cut down another axmen and backflipped over a caviller's lance. Lillina then struck it with magic.

He then noticed a ninja sneaking up on her. "Lilina, behind you!"

"Dragon Spirit."

Just as Lilina turned around the ghostly image of a dragon swopped in and tore a hole through her attacker.

"Professor!"

Carter calmly approached them. "Ah, so you're here too. I was hoping to learn more of our enemies, since everyone who knows the answers are forbidden from telling us. Unfortunately, it seems there are more of them, then I anticipated."

"They won't let up." Roy growled. "Did anyone call for backup?"

"I already have. In fact, if my calculations are correct. They should be here right about…now."

As if on cue, Henry and Marth entered the field with most of the team joining them.

"Thank the gods." Roy sighed in relief. "Now we stand a chance."

"Indeed. Well, I'm off. Do your best to stay alive."

Lillina watched as he left. "Strange man…he does know a lot though."

"Ha. It takes more then knowledge to win a war."

Roy and Lillina felt their hearts stop. They knew that voice. Behind them was a tall man with blue hair, heavy armor and a crimson cape. He held a Tomahawk in his hand.

"Is that…no…it can't be…it can't…"

Lillina nearly dropped her tome. "F-father?"

Hector slowly approached them. He looked much younger from when they last saw him. But there was no mistaking it was him. "You both seem capable of holding your ground. Interesting. Show me what you got!"

He came charging towards them with his axe. They jumped away as he swung down.

"F-father what are you doing?! Don't you recognize me?!"

"Hmm?" the warrior glanced at Lillina. "Something about you makes me uneasy…no. I must follow my lord's orders. Nothing else matters."

He came charging at her.

"Lillina!" Roy intercepted his axe with his sword. "Ngh! Lillina, Lord Hector is being controlled! Our true enemy can raise the dead and make them do his bidding! He's doing the same to Zephreil!"

"Wh-what!? He's back too?! B-but I can't! Father…"

Hector knocked Roy's sword aside and kicked him across the field he gasped as he crashed into a tree.

"ROY!"

* * *

Azama continued to knock on the door. "Mitama? Please open up. My knuckles are getting sore from knocking."

John smashed an Archer that tried to attack the monk from behind with his hammer. "Oh, poor you. You should see what Saizo and I are going through for your sorry butt!"

"Who's there?" a voice asked from the other end. "Didn't I say to go away? I don't want any! Haven't you a higher calling than to trouble my door? Mayhaps you should place yourself in a prostrate position, then perish?"

"How strange. Explain yourself, Mitama."

"How can I make it any clearer? Lay down and die!"

"Ah! That most certainly is you, Daughter. I'd know that sharp tongue anywhere." Azama laughed. "It's your father, Mitama. Open up, pretty please. I'm getting rude stares. People don't understand why you won't let me in. Me? I could stand here all day and banter with you. Great fun. Still, I'd rather not knock a third time. Mitama...?"

* * *

Roy blocked Hector's weapon again, but his opponent's superior strength was pushing him down.

"What's the matter boy? You seem hesitant."

"I have to fight you…I have to stop you…" Roy muttered. He kept saying that to himself, and yet he was still hesitant to fight. He knew this man well. He was his father in law and his father's best friend. He saw him die right in front of him.

Lillina could only stare fortified. She actually got to see her father and now he was on the verge of killing the other man she loved.

Hector pushed Roy to the ground, who was now exhausted. He raised his axe over his head.

"No mercy."

Roy looked up at the weapon aimed for his head. "I'm…sorry Lord Hector."

Everything seemed to stop when Lillina saw Roy on the ground. What happened next was out of reflex.

"FATHER!"

A blast of flame was fired from her hand and at Hector. He yelled in pain as his cape was burned off. His axe was dropped to the ground.

Lillina looked up from her tears at what she did. "Oh gods…ROY! FATHER!" She ran over to both of them. Hector was on his knees while Roy was slumped against a tree. "Oh gods…What have I done!?"

"Ha, ha, ha…" Both Roy and Lillina were caught by surprised when they heard Hector laugh. "Did my little Lillina…just do that? My how you've grown…"

"F-father?!"

The man turned to his daughter with sad eyes. "Lillina…I'm sorry."

The girl slowly reached out. Gently she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, father…"

"I really am sorry…both of you…I wasn't in control of myself…"

"It's okay, Lord Hector." Roy said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Ha, ha…you really are just like Elliwood. Always quick to forgive my mistakes. I suppose it's true. The fruit doesn't fall far from the tree…"

"I could say the same for the two of you…You and Lillina. Always hiding your pains and burdens from others…"

Lillina turned to him. "W-what do you mean Roy? How did father…"

"So, you didn't know either, Lillina…I thought you knew and that is why you tried to stay claim when I told you of Lord Hector's death…but again. You both just can't let others see your troubles."

"What…are you talking about, Roy?" Hector asked.

"Those who wield Armads are cursed to die in a battlefield, aren't they?"

Lillina's eyes widened. Hector was taken aback.

"You took up the weapon knowing that, didn't you, Lord Hector?"

"How…do you know about that?"

"A friend told me…"

"Father…is that true?" Lillina asked. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because…I wanted to protect someone…I would do anything for the power to do that…But Lillina…this was long before you were born. When I agreed to it…I had no idea I was going to hurt someone preciouses to me…I'm sorry…"

"Father…"

"Heh. Roy may be right about us…perhaps…perhaps just this once…we shouldn't hide our pain…"

Tears slowly fell from Lillina's eyes. "Father…don't go…not again…"

"Lillina…you have someone you love now…you will do anything to protect them…but protecting them isn't enough…I learned that if you get hurt, those who cherish you will feel your pain. You must…live."

"Father…"

Hector reached out and placed his palm against Lillina's cheek. "Promise me…promise me you will live with the one you love."

"*sniff* I promise…"

"And Roy…take care of her…or I may have to come back from the dead again to put you in your place." He said with a smirk.

"F-father!"

"I'm…sure he's joking Lillina." Roy chuckled, though uncertain. "But even if he isn't…I have nothing to worry about. I will always be there for you."

"Heh, heh…well put…" Hector coughed in between his words. His body started to turn into water drops. "It seems…my time is running out…"

"Father…"

"Lord Hector…"

"Lillina…do me…one…final favor…"

The mage looked at her fading father with tears. "Father…?"

"Let me see your smile…the smile that means the world to me…one last time…"

Lillina wiped her tears away and sniffled. She turned back to her father and managed to get the edges of her mouth to rise. Tears still fell. But she managed to smile.

"Yes…just like that…I'm proud of you…stay strong…"

With that he disappeared.

* * *

Orochi hurried over to the house. By the time she got there Azama was still knocking.

"Did she lock herself in again?"

"Seems that way."

"*sigh* I'll handle it. Step back." Azama stepped away from the door as she got out a scroll. "Ox Spirit."

She sent a spell shaped like a Ox at the door. It rammed it's head into it, smashing the door to pieces.

A girl with stars in her eyes, holding a pencil and a slit yawned as she stepped out. "Oh, is that you, Father? Mother too? What brings you both here? Did you bring all these hooligans who've been making so much noise?""

"Blissfully unaware, as always. Nice to see you too, Daughter." Azama laughed.

Orochi hugged her daughter. "Oh, thank goodness you aren't hurt dear!"

"Yes, well, I've been asleep. Or trying to. But all this noise out here!"

"Oh my. What a dreamer!" Azama laughed. "You might have slept through your house being razed. Good thing I had the common sense to get here as fast I could."

"YOU?!" John yelled. He was currently lying on the grass along with Saizo. Both were exhausted from protecting the monk from all of his attackers.

Mitama took notice of them. "Oh. Is someone injured?"

Azama smiled as she healed John and Saizo. "Whoa, just look at that. What initiative! Tending to the wounded without even being nagged? Remarkable!"

"Yes, that's the fastest I've seen her move." Orochi added. "And she's almost done already! She's as good as you and Lady Sakura!"

Mitama wiped her forehead. "Whew. Healing people is exhausting."

Azama applauded. "Well done, Mitama."

"Yes, it was, wasn't it? Now, good night." Mitama said as she walked towards the house only to be blocked by Azama."

"Oh? Where do you think you're going?"

"Very funny, Father. Inside to bed, of course. Since all of those obnoxious visitors are gone, I can get back to sleep."

"Is it funny, how you think you're just going to hit the hay after being so useful! No, dear Daughter. You're going to accompany us."

"What?!"

"Uh, Azama?" Orochi sighed. "She's a good healer but are you sure that-

"All right. Let's go. No complaining." The monk interrupted. "As they say; those that idle away their lives are looking for trouble."

"Trouble rarely travels alone. You see, Father? Anyone can spout that stuff and sound smart. I'm not buying it. I'll surely get into far more misadventures with you." The girl sighed, as she took up a slit of paper and her pencil. "Oh, well... What use is trying? / Fathers are always prying. / Daughters, complying. | Far better to sleep. / Far off in the starry night. / Far from Azama. | Good night to freedom. / Good night to aspirations. / Good night to my dreams." Minata then looked at all she had written as she spoke. "Huh. What do you know? Three haiku? All at once?! Travelling with Father might actually be inspiring."

Orochi sighed. "Well, I know when I'm outvoted. Just don't let your haiku distract you from the enemies wanting you dead dear."

* * *

Lillina sat at the river bank. Her knees tucked in against her chest and her arms crossed on top of them. She starred at the flowing water as it passed by.

"Lillina…" She didn't look behind her as Roy approached from behind. He kneeled down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You tried to save him that day Roy. I know you did. That's all you could have done."

"Lord Hector was a good man. One of the best."

"Yeah…he was strong…brave…he was…my father…"

Lillina felt tears build up in her eyes again. Not wanting to show her face, she buried it in her knees as she cried.

Roy wrapped his arms around her. "You don't need to hide your pain. Not from me. I'll gladly share it with you." As soon as he finished saying those words, Lillina hugged him back as she cried.

" _Lord Hector…I will protect her. And we will both live. I promise you."_

* * *

 **Almost done with the Deeprealms guys, just one more child to meet and that's the last of them! Seriously, I'm willing to bet at least 30% of the story so far has been Deeprealms and as much as I don't want to say it as the writer, I'm getting real sick of writing about them.**


	43. Chapter 43: Pain in the Butler

**Yes, I know this is my most ridiculous chapter title so far but I honastly coulden't resist.**

* * *

Jakob, along with his wife, Setsuna, walked towards the manor ahead looking around. It was dark out, but Jakob could still get a good enough view to tell that nobody was around. "Excuse me? Hello? Anyone? I'm looking for my son Dwyer! Hmpf. As always, that lazy lout is probably snoring away somewhere. Clearly, his bad attitude has infected this whole village. What a sleepy place."

"Yeah. It looks like a good spot for a nap." The archer added.

"Why do I even bother fetching Dwyer his favorite coffee beans? How did I come to buttle my son, when he should come running to serve me?"

Suddenly Jakob heard a rustling from the bushes behind him. "What's this? Who's there? I see you scurrying in the shadows. Get over here! Of all the… My son can't even have me greeted properly on my arrival?"

A lone knight with a purple aura rose up from the greenery and stared at them. Jakob immediately took out a dagger. "What? How'd you get here? Did you follow me? Speak, villain. Now! Or I'll cut the answer out of you!"

The invader just continued to stare before running off.

"Eh? Where's that fiend going?"

Setsuna looked back at the manor. "Oh, hey look. There are more of them. Huh? Look's like they're trying to break into Dwyer's house."

"SON! THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU!"

* * *

A young man turned his head towards the door. He was surrounded by four knights. "Who's that yelling like a maniac outside? As if I don't have enough trouble. Urrr, is that my father? Of course he'd have to show up in the middle of all this. Well, forget him. I've got enough to worry about, keeping us all alive in here. Everyone! Stay close! I'll heal you up if you get hurt!"

* * *

Just outside, Jakob heard his son's voice. "Was that Dwyer? What's that damned fool doing?! Hanging back? Letting others do the fighting for him? It's a disgrace!"

"Oh? Dwyer has friends over?" Setsuna asked. "Then maybe we should leave them alone."

"Leave them-Setsuna were you even-Bah! Never mind! Just call Henry and request reinforcements!"

* * *

Overlooking the mansion from the edge of a cliff above was a tall man in crimson armor and a cape, holding a spear. "Hmph. Hardly worth my time. All this just to destroy a child? What a waste of effort."

He was about to turn away when a small army charged at the forces he lead.

"What's this? Reinforcements? Hmm? Their formation seems…familiar…."

He looked at his new opponents. He could see, Niles, Nina, Severa, Ophelia, Leo, Forrest, Henry, John, Queequeg, Corrin, and Flora.

"Prince Corrin himself comes to save one child? What foolishness. Hmm? That's-?!" He saw Marth. Kris was right behind him. "Prince Marth…and that tactician of his. At long last…the final battle between us shall come to a close." He then turned to the troops behind him. "All units, follow my lead!"

* * *

"I think that's the last of them." Kris said. "Now, let's find Dwyer."

John kicked open a door to see Dwyer with his exhausted knights.

Jakob was first to approach him. "Dwyer, I've found you."

"Father! What a surprise. I'd fetch you a glass of my finest whatever. That is, if I wasn't busy with my other uninvited guests."

"Of all the… Uninvited?! I'm your father, Dwyer! And just look at the way you're conducting yourself in your own household! I taught you martial arts! And you're dillydallying in the background? Healing, not fighting?"

"Oh, Father, there's no shame in standing by to help when needed. Isn't that what a good butler does? Serve, not show up his masters?"

"What was that? Are you slighting my profession?"

"What? Not in the slightest. But if you expect me to jump into battle… then I think you've got the wrong son. I'm a healer, not a fighter."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your little family bonding moment." Henry said looking out the window. "But we've got more on the way!"

Jakob sighed. "Dwyer, Dwyer… You always did run from a fight. Go on then. Let your father do all the work."

"Give me a break. You never did see me for who I was. Perhaps I was a tad idle as a child. But now, I keep people alive."

"Don't bother. I'll keep everyone alive… by defending them with MY life. So, unless my Little Lord Lazybones wishes me to fetch his slippers… No? Or a cup of warm milk? Then stand aside and watch how it's done, Son."

"Hmm. Go on then."

Kris looked back at the team. "Alright. Prince Corrin should take charge with Jakob, Setsuna, Prince Leo, and Prince Forrest. While they occupy their forces, we will have Odin, Ophelia and John attack from the left. Henry will strike with Niles, and Nina from the right, in a pincer attack. Flora and Dwyer will heal any wounded, who will retreat back inside."

"And what shall I do?" Marth asked.

"I'll need you with me sire. I recognize this formation the enemy is using…I think I know who's commanding these troops…but I'm only guessing…"

* * *

The armored man stood at the far end of his army watching them storm the mansion. Soon Corrin's team stormed outside, and began their assault.

"Hmph. Such a small force against all of my men? Attack all at once! Stomp out this foolish opposition!"

All of his troops charged towards the mansion at once.

"What a disappointment. With this, the child will die. As will Prince Corrin. Zephiel said he could be an asset to our cause if captured alive again. Bah! His strength is impressive, but his judgment is foolery."

"So, it is you."

The man turned around and raised his spear. To his surprise, Marth and Kris were standing in front of him.

"Impossible! How did you get through my forces?!"

"Your formation is strong…offensive wise at least." Kris said. "But it's lacking in defence. There were a number of ways for one or two men to slip through."

"Tch…"

Marth took a step forward. "We don't have to do this…Hardin."

The Dark Emperor stood alone. "Yes, we do, Marth. Why do you think I was called back from the dead by Lord Anankos? His will has become mine. Our goal is the end of the mankind. All humans must atone for their sins…including you."

Marth clenched his fist. Kris turned to him. "Sire…I know this is painful for you, but we have no choice. You know what we have to do…what the real lord Hardin would want us to-

"I know, Kris. I know." Marth drew Falchion as Kris drew his silver sword. The two charged towards Hardin.

"This will mark our final battle." The emperor declared. "Farwell!"

* * *

"Now!"

Henry jumped from a hedge while Nina and Niles took aim at the enemy's side from a tree. From behind a bush, John charged while Odin and Ophelia began a magical assault.

Taken by surprise the enemies fell one by one.

"Good. It's working." Corrin said as he cut through a Faceless. "Do you think Marth and Kris will be able to face the commander on their own?"

"Don't worry about em kid." John said, smashing a knight's armor with both of his hammers. "They're tough."

* * *

Hardin swung his lance a Kris, who blocked the attack but was still knocked over by his sheer strength. He then rammed his shield into Marth, who fell backwards. Kris got back up and jumped towards him, but was blocked and pushed back again.

"Kris, we're not going to penetrate his defence like this. We need a plan."

"I'm thinking…"

"Is this the best you can do?" Hardin scoffed. "Worms."

"Alright. I'm with you Kris." Marth said pointing Falchion at their enemy.

Kris ran towards Hardin first and swung his sword down. The blade was blocked by Hardin's shield, as Marth attacked from the other side being fended off by his spear. Kris kept bearing down on Hardin's shield.

"No, shield…no left hand…with this, your defenses are sliced in half!"

Soon Marth managed to parry the spear and in a flash, thrusted the blade into Harden's chest. When he was distracted by the pain, Kris managed to knock his shield out of his other hand.

"Together!"

They both slashed through Hardin with their blades. The man yelled in pain as he fell over.

"Is it over?" Kris asked, painting.

"Yes. It has ended." Marth replied, sheathing his blade.

"...arth…"

"Hm?"

"Prince…Marth…"

"Haldin?" Marth slowly walked over to the downed man.

"Forgive me…I was too weak to fight his control…"

Marth put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Haldin, please stop. You have suffered more than enough my friend."

"Tell me…the kingdom…Nina…are they…?"

"They are safe. Gahrnef and the dragon have been defeated and our world is once again at peace."

A satisfied smile appeared on Hardin's face as his body began to fade. "Thank you…Marth…"

"Rest in peace, Hardin."

And then Hardin's body disappeared. Kris watched quietly as Marth stood up and stared onto the sky where the water drops, that were once Hardin flew away.

* * *

Dwyer yawned as everyone returned inside from the battle. "That was pretty good, Father. You and your friends cleaned this place up."

"And that, my son, is why your remaining servants just left."

"Huh? They did?"

"Hmm. Even your caretakers too. I'm not surprised, the way you run this household. It's a den of a sloth."

"Oh no… They really are gone! Now who's going to help me maintain my high standard for squalor? Who will bring in all the dirt? Or feed hair balls to the dust bunnies? I can't do it ALL by myself!"

"Hmpf…"

"You'll just have to take me with you, Father."

"Oh? That sounds like fun." Setsuna replied.

"Ha! We all pull our weight in our group. I'd never vouch for you. You're going to stew here for the rest of your days in this mess of a place." Jakob scoffed. What missed his attention was the Faceless stalking him.

Dwyer looked behind his father as the monster raised its fist. "Father? You missed one. Oh, never mind. I've got it."

He threw his staff at the monster, in the face, knocking it's mask off. Before anyone could turn around, Dwyer, rushed up in front of it.

"Dwyer?! What in—

"You've got a lot of nerve, sneaking up on my father. Well, take this! SLAPPYFACE!"

With a swift hand blow to the face, the monster was knocked clean off its feet and into a wall with a laud thud, before disappearing.

"Whew! Who knew? Victory!"

"Did…that scrawny kid just send that monster hurlin' with one bare hand?" John asked.

Jakob blinked. "Oh, well. I stand corrected. You might not be able to handle a weapon. But your slappyface is unparalleled. Have you been… in training?"

Dwyer picked his staff up. "I guess so. Wait, are you kidding? Because I don't always laze around here."

"Well, how irksome. Here I had you pegged for a complete loafer. But if you could fight, even a little, why did you make your servants do it for you?"

"Hmm? Wasn't it their job to watch over me? I would never rob them of their work."

"With that sort of attitude, I'm afraid that you'll never be good for much. Do you expect me to find you fresh caretakers to abuse?"

"No. I'm going to turn over a new leaf. I'll serve your friends!"

"What?!"

"If you can buttle, I can buttle. I bet I'll buttle better. Hey, did you bring those coffee beans I wanted? Hand 'em over. I'll brew everyone a cup of the best coffee they've ever had!"

"But that's MY job!"

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little competition? This should be fun. En garde, Father. I declare this battle of buttling begun!"

"Hmpf. You don't stand a chance."

"Wow. They're both really into it." Setsuna said. "This'll be fun to watch."

Henry nudged Corrin. "Don't expect any independence any time soon."

"Don't remind me." The Prince groaned.

* * *

Back in the Astral Plain, Marth stood alone looking at the sky.

"Marth?"

He looked behind him to see Roy approach. "You fought a dear friend today, haven't you?"

"Did Kris tell you that?"

"No. But I can relate to that pain. I can see it in your eyes. Just as when Lillina and I had to fight Lord Hector." Roy stood next to him as they looked into the distance.

"Anankos…what he did…what he is doing…It's unforgivable."

"I know, Marth. And that's why we will make him pay for what he has done."

Marth nodded.

" _Haldin my old friend…watch me."_

* * *

 **And that was the last of the child recruiting. I apologize for how long it took. Looking back I should have had two join per chapter like I did with Selkie and Velouria. Or what I did with the kids in Plegian Prince. Oh well. Anyway, I shall continue to fight my temptation to waste too much time on Three Houses so I can the next chapter done on time. Goddess help me.**


	44. Chapter 44: Another Assult

**You guys ready to finally go back to Valla? Well too bad! We've got somthing else to cover first!**

* * *

Everyone was back in the Astral Plain. All of theme were going through their receptive routines, like normal.

Corrin stood at the front looking at everyone as they scurried around. Robin, and Lucina were off to train their kids. Marth and Roy were discussing how things were back at their homes. Alm and Henry were talking about their past army experiences. Felecia was giving Dorothy further instructions on healing and knife play. Chrom was talking to Asugi, Celdori, and Rahjat about his friends who they reminded him of.

"I can't believe we've come so far…"

Azura put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It seems like our allies grow in number every day."

"Heh. Can't say I'm surprised." Ike said as he casually approached. "Marth, Chrom, Roy, Alm, myself…we all build our forces from the ground up. The feeling of our group getting bigger and stronger is rather satisfying, isn't it?"

"Yeah. And seeing everyone here, ready to fight for our cause…it's so motivating. To think they're all from such different places. Hoshidan, and Nohrian royalty, heroes from other worlds, mercenaries, talking animals, even a member of a Nohrian resistance."

"Speaking of that…have you seen Scarlet recently?"

"Huh? Now that you mention it…she has been out a lot as of late. Why, did you need something from her?"

"No. Just asking." Ike replied. Though the truth was, Robin held another meeting with those looking for the traitor and told them of Morgan's suspicions towards Scarlet. They decided to keep her under surveillance for now and wait until they find out for a fact until they told anyone else. Even now, they were prepared to raise their blades at the resistance leader if need be.

"So, Ike. How do you think I've done so far for our army?"

"You want me to be honest?" Ike asked.

"I do. Before we go confront our enemy, I need to know if I've changed." Corrin replied.

"Well then…when I first met you I could tell you were ambitious…and optimistic. After all, yours is a dangerous goal. And you had few allies to fulfill it with. One would think you to be mad for attempting to go against three kingdoms. But I could see a strong passion in you. The kind I see in Marth, Henry, Alm, Chrom and Roy. Each of them had characteristics that drew people together to join them."

"What kind of characteristics?"

"Marth is a kind soul who has faith in the good of everyone, no matter where they came from. Alm has strength that encourages those around him. Chrom believes in the ties between him and his allies. Roy's courage and sharp mind help him and his friends out of any situation. As for what you have…your strength alone did not amount to much when I spared with you. Your tactics were rather one-dimensional compared to Roy, Robin, or Soren. However, you believe that all people deep down all want the same thing: Peace. And while that may not apply to everyone in this world, you did demonstrate that many people no matter how deep the grudge they hold can work alongside each otherothers if they have just one thing in common. The goal of bringing Hoshido and Nohr together under peaceful terms…most would have given up and used force to stop the fighting. But you did it, despite all the odds against you."

"All I did was remind them that this fighting doesn't solve problems. It only makes current problems worse."

"And that was a message that they were too stubborn to accept. But they needed to hear it. I thought Prince Xander was a lost cause. But you proved me wrong. Believing that others can do good…that is your strength."

"Thank you, Ike."

"However, that being said, your greatest asset is also your greatest weakness. You believe in others…perhaps too much. You make yourself valuable. Anyone here could be pretending to go along with you, but secretly be planning to end your life and quest. You should be more cautious, especially with a force this big. If you leave yourself open for even a minute, it will cost you."

"I understand what you are saying Ike but…I just can't bring myself to doubt others. I don't see any of them betraying me anyway."

"Well…we'll see."

Corrin was about to ask where this was coming from when a sound was heard throughout the castle. "The warning horns?"

Subaki flew down on his Pegasus. "Prince Corrin! An army of those phantom fiends is storming the gate!"

"What?! They found us?!"

"Damn! We can't let them get inside!" Ike growled.

"You're right. Alert everyone! We're going to attack them head on!"

* * *

Alm and Celica stood in front of the castle gate with their allies, ready for battle. However, the amount of enemies before them were by far the biggest army their enemy made them face yet.

"Gods…look at all of them." Celica gasped.

"Don't panic. We've been through this many times before." Her fiancé assured. "If we work together and do our best we'll take down any threat that opposes us!"

Tom came off of Beruka's wyvern with his binoculars in hand. "The leader is in the back. He's some tough looking old guy with red armor and a horse."

"Oh, for Naga's sake, it better not be Walhart." Chrom growled.

"I doubt it." Robin replied. His hair was black and his coat white. "He was alive when we saw him last, and he'd never work for some self glorified dragon, claiming to be a god."

"We'll find out soon enough!" Corrin said. "Let's go!"

His army charged into the heat of battle.

* * *

In the back of the enemy line, the armored man with a spear waited on his horse as the troops charged. "Be weary. They defeated, Fernand and the other warriors we sent after them. We cannot afford to be rash. Especially not when we are dealing with their full army. And most certainty not if _he_ is fighting this battle."

* * *

"Ox Spirit!" Hayoto attacked a armored knight with his magic as Dorothy healed a wound Ryoma received from him.

"My thanks. Sorry for the trouble."

"Don't thank us yet. We're not out of the woods." Dorothy said.

"Yeah. If anything, we're smack in the centre!" Midori added as she shot a mage with her yumi.

Two more knight began to march toward them, getting their attention. Ryoma pointed his blade at them. Suddenly a laud smash was heard and a gust of wind, blew throughout the area. They saw a man with an iron club in hand.

Ryoma was the first to recognize him. "Isn't that-

"Chieftain?!" Hayoto gaped. "Is that you?!"

Fuga looked up in surprise. "Ho! Good to see you're doing well Hayoto! And Price Ryoma! It's always a pleasure."

"What are you doing here?" Dorothy asked.

"Your friend Lilith brought me to this place. Rather convenient I must say. A place you can access from any point in our world. And one your enemy could not reach…at least until now."

"How did they find us in the first place?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm not sure." Fuga replied before they heard a screech and looked up to see wyverns approaching. "But we will have time to discuss this once our enemies have fallen."

"You're right. Let's go!"

* * *

Alm clashed swords with a caviller. With enough force he pushed him off his horse. While he was down Celica jumped and came down bringing her blade into him.

"We need to find the enemy commander." The princess said. "Only then will the enemy stop their advance."

Alm nodded. "Then let's go look for-

"We will not be stopped."

Both of them froze in place. They knew that voice. They slowly turned their heads to see the red rider approach them. "Prince Corrin will die here. And our master will rule over this world."

Alm's hand quivered. "No…"

"It can't be…" Celica gasped. "Emperor Rudolf!?"

"Fa…ther…?"

The former Empower of the Regail Kingdome loomed over the two from his horse. "Stand in our way and we will cut you down."

Without warning his horse charged towards them. Celica tired to block his incoming Silver Lance, only for the impact, to send her hurling to the ground.

"Celica!"

Before Alm could run to her, he was intercepted by Rudolf and had to block his weapon with Falchion.

"Come boy, fight me!" The emperor's assault continued. Alm just blocked every strike, not doing a thing to attack him.

"No…I can't kill you! Not again!"

Rudolf's next strike knocked Alm to the ground. He got off of his horse. "Pathetic. I would think that fool Mycen would have trained you better than this."

That brought a spark of furry inside of Alm. He got back up and charged. "RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He jumped at his father, sword in hand, but Rudolf deflected the sword with his spear and bashed Alm with his shield. He dropped to the ground with a thud.

Rudolf slowly approached with his spear pointed at Alm. "How sad. Is this all you can do boy? Valentia has no future."

Alm shut his eyes and braced himself as the lance went towards him.

"NO!" Celica parried it with her blade. It narrowly avoided contact with Alm.

"Move aside!" Swinging his weapon to the side, Celica, while blocking the weapon with her own was flung to the right. Her back slammed into a tree. She heard a crack as she gasped in pain, before dropping to the ground.

"Celica!" Alm got up and ran over to her, knelling in front of her form. "Celica! Are you alright?!"

"Ah…! I…can't move. My back…"

"Celica!"

"Alm…you…have to fight…that's not your father…just his form being manipulated…"

"But I…I…!"

"Alm…you have to stop him…only you can…"

Alm then remembered something he was told.

" _Please…save him…save both of them."_

"Are you done?" Rudolf asked as he approached.

Alm slowly stood up. "This has to end…" He slowly turned around and pointed his sword at Rudolf. "I can't…let you do this!"

Alm charged at Rudolf, who blocked the first hit. He tried to parry, Alm's blade aside, but he jumped back and thrusted towards him. Rudolf, blocked it with his shield, but Falchion sunk right into it. Cracks started to form where it was hit. Growling, he pushed Alm back, before casting his shield aside. When it hit the ground it shattered into pieces.

He came at Alm this time. He thrusted his weapon at Alm, who deflected all of the hits. But it took all of his strength just to push the attacks slightly to the side.

He swung downward, making Alm use both hands to block with Falchion. If it were something other then a divine blade, the blow would have snapped it in half.

"Ngh!" Alm was facing a unbearable amount of pressure. The muscles in his arms felt like they were about to burst. But gradually he managed to push Rudolf's weapon away until he was abled to push him back with one final shove. Once Rudolf lost his balance, Alm's left hand glowed with the brand. The blade of Falchion shone a bright blue.

"It's over!"

He slashed clean through the emperor's armor. He grunted as he stumbled backwards into a tree and slumped against it. Alm was out of breath as Falchion's glow faded. He slowly stepped towards Rudolf and dropped to his knees once he was in front of him. "Father…"

Without warning, Rudolf's eyes shot open as he reached a hand out to grip Alm's shoulder.

"Ah!"

"Alm!" Celica tried to get up, doing her best to ignore the screaming pain in her back.

Alm braced himself as he felt Rudolf pull him in. His eyes were squeezed shut, expecting an attack. But when he opened them he was in an embrace.

"Well, done Alm…well done…"

"Father?"

"You truly are…the champion, Valentia needs…tell me…is Duma…?"

Alm slowly wrapped an arm around his father. "It's done. Duma…is asleep…"

"That is good…Valentia…is free…" Rudolf body slowly turned into water drops that drifted away. "And now…I can rest in peace."

Tears fell from Alm's eyes. "No! Father, don't leave me again!"

"I'm sorry Alm…even if all I've done has been for the sake of our land…I still failed you as a father…perhaps this was my punishment."

"Father!"

"Alm…listen to me…I want you…to protect Valentia…make a new land where none are twisted by the will of the gods…do not fear…you are stronger than you think…and you won't have to do it alone." Rudolf then turned his head to Celica. "You have someone who trusts you…who will do anything to be by your side…together…you can heal our fractured home."

Alm sniffled as his grip tightened. "Yes, father…"

"Good…You must…defeat Anankos…I fear his madness may be even greater than Duma's…he must be stopped…"

His body faded away.

"Go now…Albine…Alm…Rudolf."

* * *

As soon as the battle ended Corrin hurried inside the castle. "Is it true? Chieftain Fuga is here?"

Most of the army was gathered around the tribe leader when the prince approached. "Hello, Corrin. It's been a while. You look surprised to see me."

"I am. I didn't think you would come all this way…"

"It's true that I didn't plan on helping anyone from Hoshido or Nohr, but... I think your desire to save both while siding with neither is very noble. Knowing out true enemy is out there, I can't stay on the sidelines any longer."

"Thank you. Your help is very much appreciated."

"I'll say." Lion sighed. "How did they find us? We're the only ones who know of this place."

"Hey guys!"

Everyone watched as Scarlet flew in on her Wyvern.

"Scarlet! Where have you been?" Hinoka asked.

"Around. What's going on over here?"

Ike and Math looked at each other worryingly.

"Marc…I think your suspicions might be on the ball." Ophelia whispered.

"What do we do?" Soleil asked.

"Nothing yet." Khris whispered. "This may seem suspicious, but we need more proof."

* * *

Celica was laying on her front on a bed in the medical bay. As soon as Alm defeated Rudolf, Caeldori appeared. Alm immediately had her get a stretcher. She was brought to the infirmary immediately. She still couldn't get up.

Alm slowly entered, closing the door gently behind him. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Celica said, smiling upon seeing her fiancé. "They say I'll be healed in three to five days."

Alm set himself in the stool in front of Celica's bed. "Good. Corrin and the others came to a decision. Once you've recovered, we're going to confront our enemy."

"I see…"

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. We have many reliable healers here after all. How are you holding up?"

Alm was reluctant to answer. "I'm…fine."

Celica wasn't at all convinced. "Alm…"

"I…just don't understand. Why is my destiny leading to constant conflict with my own family?"

Celica gently reached out her hand. Alm took it in his own with a soft grip. "I'm so sorry Alm…"

"I knew we would see sacrifices but…when will this end? Will it end? Years from now, the monster we failed to slay will haunt Lucina and start killing those she cares about…"

"Alm…I don't know if conflict will ever cease, but we can at least make sure all conflicts come to an end. We will honor Emperor Rudolf's sacrifice and stop the dragon from creating more despair."

"I hope so…"

Celica looked at their held hands. "He was right about me."

Alm looked at her with curious eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I will always be by your side." She replied smiling sweetly. "And I'll stick by you until the very end. You still have a family."

Alm smiled back and put his other hand on top of hers. "Thank you, Celica."

* * *

 **Okay, NOW we are ready to go to Valla! Look forward to it next time!**


	45. Chapter 45: Return to Valla

Corrin had gathered his entire army around Lilith. "Is everyone here?"

"Not quite. We're waiting on Owain." Niles replied.

"What's taking him so long?" Severa asked, with her arms crossed.

"Sorry! I'm back!"

Everyone turned to see the mage run up to him…or at least previously a mage. But now he wore a swordsmen garb that only his Yilissian friends could recognize.

"Owain? You're back to being a swordsmen?" Robin asked. "Did that "Sword Hand" of yours decide to kick in again?"

"Yes! After all this time it yearns for battle! Well, that and…I figured that when we got there I'd tell Lord Leo who I really was, so I'd best show him who I was before coming to Nohr. Besides, Ophelia already has the means of becoming a better mage than I am."

"Y-you really mean that father?"

"Of course! You have all the markings of-

"As much as I hate to break up this family discussion, I'd rather we get going before the enemy gets the drop on us again." Fuga said.

"This is it everyone. Once you enter the enemy territory, you will not be able to return here." Lilith warned.

"Thank you for everything, Lilith." Corrin smiled as he stroked the dragon's head.

"No. It is I who should thank you. Farewell everyone."

With that they disappeared in a bright flash. They were then taken to the bridge at the Bottomless Canyon.

Ryoma looked up. "The skies above Hoshido and Nohr are still not changing..."

"Be that as it may, we cannot hide in the Astral Plain any longer. We must act now." Randolph said.

"Corrin, what do we do now?" Xander asked.

Corrin walked over to the edge of the bridge. "Well... Now we jump off this bridge. We have to reach the bottom of the canyon to continue."

Takumi stared at his brother, uneasily. "Corrin, it's called the Bottomless Canyon. By definition, we can't reach the bottom. You're asking us to kill ourselves!"

Gunter sighed as everyone broke into murmurs. "Lord Corrin, you were prepared for them to doubt you, yes?"

"Yes, Gunter. I was prepared for this. I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you the whole truth up until now. I'm certain that you'll be willing to jump once you know why I've been fighting."

"Corrin!" Azura gasped. "What are you saying? You can't tell them everything here. If you do, the curse..."

"What curse what now?" Tom asked. "What's going on here?"

"What is she talking about?" Xander asked.

"If I speak the truth here, and not down below, a curse will trigger and I'll...vanish. But if that's the only way to convince everyone to jump, then I have to do it."

"What?! Papa, I don't want you to go!" Kamuri cried.

Marc stepped forward. "Let me tell them. This army needs you more then it does me. At the bottom of the-MPH!"

Morgan immediately put her hand over her brother's mouth. "Don't you dare! I'm not losing you again!"

"Then I'll do it." Roy said.

"Roy, nO!" Lillina yelled wrapping her arms around him like he would disappear right there and then. "I can't take anymore loss!"

"I'm sorry, everyone. But I made up my mind." Corrin said. "Xander, Ryoma, I'm counting on you two to finish what I've started once I'm gone."

Ryoma went silent for a bit before speaking up. "I understand why you ask, but I refuse."

Xander nodded. "Likewise. How can you possibly expect us to agree to that?"

"B-but why?"

Scarlet laughed. "Ya big goofball. You really can't figure out what your big brothers are telling you? They want you to order them to jump off the bridge—not ask nicely."

"What?"

Ryoma smiled at him. "Listen, Corrin. We've decided to trust you, no matter what. Now you need to trust us—trust that we will follow your orders."

"Exactly. If we had any doubt about you, we would never have come here." Xander added.

"You're our little brother. We wouldn't turn our backs on you now."

Henry turned to his team. "Everyone, we've been through a lot of crazy things, but I know what I am asking may make the top ten. However, I swear we will be safe if we jump off this bridge. I, myself have done it. That being said, this could be even more dangerous than the alien's den. Our leader wouldn't put those unwilling into danger. So, if anyone wants to stay behind, I won't hold anything against you. I only ask that you decide now. Who's in? Who's out?"

"Do ya even have to ask?" John grinned. "Ya know us Henry. We ain't the type to give up."

"Especially not after coming this far!" Dorothy added.

"And fer' the record, is jumpin' off a bridge any crazier then flyin' into a tornado?" Tom asked.

"I'll take a survey and get back to you on that one." Fox joked.

"We're with you captain." Lion saluted. "Until the end."

The rest of S.T.E.A.M cheered. Henry grinned as he turned to Corrin. "There ya have it. We're all with you."

"Thank you, everyone."

"Corrin, we should hurry. I sense something...strange down below." Azura said, looking down the pit.

"Understood." Corrin nodded as he walked to the edge. "It's time to go, everyone! Jump down into the canyon! This is the first step to peace!

"You heard the man!" Henry said. "Full S.T.E.A.M. ahead!"

One by one, everyone jumped off the cliff. Corrin watched them all go. After a minute or two it was only him. Or so he though. Looking back he saw Scarlet placing a flower on her chest plate.

"What's that, Scarlet?"

"Oh, it's a custom among the knights of Cheve. Whenever one faces some monumental event, it's tradition to pin on a flower. This particular flower is hard to find. It took me forever to find in the forest."

"Oh. Is that where you were when we were attacked?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. You're pretty special, Corrin. Getting everyone to follow you like this. But...you're not quite as special as Ryoma!" the knight said with a teasing grin.

"Huh?"

Scarlet jumped of the bridge, with Corrin close behind.

" _This is it."_ Corrin thought as they fell. _"This time, they will be the ones getting invaded. Their days of attacking innocents are coming to an end."_

"I AM THE FORGOTTEN DRAGON."

"What?" Corrin looked to his right to see a shadowed figure is shown falling alongside him.

"THE BETRAYED KING. THE ENTOMBED GOD." His hand glowed purple as he turned to face him. "IN THE NAME OF THE KING OF VALLA. I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!"

A blast of purple flames, hit, Corrin knocking him down. "Ahhh, that hurt! Who in the world is that? That didn't happen the first time I jumped down here..."

The mysterious figure engulfed themselves in purple flames and prepared to attack again.

"Corrin, watch out!"

The prince felt a grip on his arm and was flung back. He saw Scarlet as the next fireball went towards her.

* * *

Deep within Valla, the hooded man that slayed Corrin's mother stood before the Black Knight, and the masked man. "So, they have come?"

"Indeed." The knight replied. "We'd best prepare for them. From what I hear this Yato Blade could be a bigger threat than the resistance. We'd best strike Corrin down before he can unlock it's true power."

"Don't worry too much over him. We'll take our trump card, against the resistance and use it to assassinate him. For now, wipe out as many members of his army as you can."

"Very well. I have an opponent of interest in mind for myself, anyway."

The knight and the masked man left. The hooded man turned to Berkut and Zephiel. Next to them was a woman with long black hair, dressed in white, an old mage and a man with orange hair.

"So, it's true…" the prince said. "Both uncle and Fernand have fallen…"

"We may have lost some strong soldiers, but the war is already won." Zephiel said. "They have no hope of defeating the true king of Valla."

* * *

Corrin groaned as he regained consciousness. Getting up and looking around he saw floating islands. He was back in Valla. But as soon as he turned around he saw one of his friends on the ground.

"Scarlet?!" He ran over to her and tried to shake her awake. "No... This can't be... Scarlet! Answer me, Scarlet!"

The knight's eyes remained closed. She still didn't move.

"You can't die now... Don't give up... Scarlet!"

* * *

Morgan groaned as she got up. "Ugh…I don't ever wanna do that again…"

"Well, she's up." Marc said looking around.

Marth had his Wireless Tome at his ear. "Understood. We'll try to meet up there."

"Well?" Ike asked.

"Henry said he think's he knows where everyone else has landed. He's sending our fliers to pick everyone up and bring them to the island Corrin is on."

Morgan got a look at who was with her on the small island they were on. Her brother, Kana, Ike, Marth, Dorothy, Flora, and Kiragi.

"Kana, how many of us could you carry in tour dragon form?" Marc asked.

"I don't know…two at most maybe."

"Do you see that island over there?" Marth asked pointing to a island in the distance. "Can you take us there?"

Kana had to put a hand above her eyes and squint to get a good view of it. "Uh huh. That's kinda far…but no problem for me!"

"No need to rush. Take us two at a time and come back for the rest. Everyone will meet there."

"Leave it to me!"

* * *

Corrin continued to walk alone. "Oh, Scarlet... How am I going to tell Ryoma...?"

He stopped when a arrow zipped right past his face. He looked to the left to see two snippers taking aim at him.

"What the—enemies? I've been spotted already?!"

Right when they were about to fire again, the Corrin's eldest siblings appeared from behind and cut them down.

"Ryoma! Xander!"

"Don't let down your guard! The area is crawling with enemies." Ryoma warned.

Xander spotted two berserkers from their right. "More are coming!"

Gunter came charging on his horse and cut through him with his axe. Ike, Henry and Azura followed from behind. Henry impaled the other berserker with his rapier.

Corrin ran over to them and hugged Azura. "You all made it!"

"I'm glad to see you safe, Corrin!"

Ike then spotted someone. "Look! Over there!"

The figure was near invisible, but they could see purple flames. A few enemies appeared in front of her before she walked over to a sigil on the ground and disappeared. Right after she did a large stone with faces appeared over it.

"That mage must be the one summoning all of these enemies." Azura said.

"Then our first order of business is hunting them down and whipping her out!" Henry said. He impaled one of the enemies with his rapier while Azura stabbed the other.

Ike looked at the bolder. "She used something on the ground to escape. If we can move that thing we can follow her."

The princess then walked over to the strange stone. "It looks like the sigil in the center is protected by this sturdy barrier." She then looked around at the other floating islands. "I sense Dragon Veins nearby...in the eight forts. We need to use those to remove the barrier."

Henry took out his Wireless Tome. "This is Henry. Change in plains. We need to take out a mage in order to stop the flow of troops. But to do that we need to activate Dragon Veins. Everyone, split into groups, activate them, and we'll move on!"

* * *

"How many of those things do we think there are?" Alm asked. He was on an island with Celica, Queequeg, Soren, Leo, Niles and Owain.

"According to Azura, eight." The Nohrian Prince replied. "We need to activate them and get after that mage fast!"

"Look! There!" Queequeg pointed to a fort. "Dey must be hiding one inside!"

"Let's not waste any time." Soren said bringing out his tome. "Attack all at once! Give them no room to counter!"

They stormed inside and began the onslaught.

* * *

Elsewhere in another fort, Chrom cut down a Wyvern ridder with Falchion, while, Tiger Lilly shot down a Pegasus ridder.

"There's the vein!" Fuga said. "Prince Takumi!"

"I'm on it!"

The Hoshidan prince jumped over a samurai, shooting him in the head when he was above him. Then her ran to the vein and activated it.

Dorothy took out her Wireless Tome. "We activated a Vein. Anything on your end?"

"Yes. That's one Dragon Vein activated. Seven left to go..." Azura said.

"Make that two." Leo said.

"Good. Two down. Six left..."

* * *

"Make way for the ultimate team!"

Kiragi was flying with Percy on Ace while Hisame attacked on the ground. The archer made pincushions out of anyone in his way.

"Here comes the carvery!" Morgan cheered. She was riding on Kana as she brought lightning magic down on her foes. She then jumped off of Kana who reverted to her normal form and drew her katana. Together they cut down two ninjas.

Kiragi ran up to the vein and put his hand on it.

* * *

Another chunk of the barrier came down.

"That's three. Five more..." Azura said.

* * *

Ophelia shot a spell at a warrior. "I hope Shigure and the others are okay…"

Soliel parried a samurai's katana before cutting him down. "I'm sure they're fine. They can take care of themselves."

"Let's worry about ourselves for now!" Inigo said as he looked around.

"This place is even more swarmed with enemies then last time we were here!" Severa growled.

"Wait…you've been here before?" Selkie asked.

"We can talk about it later!" Fox said shooting down a wyvern. "Princess, Camila, the vein!"

"Of course."

Camila jumped off her mount, and landed in front of the vein, activating it.

* * *

Elsewhere Hinoka also activated a vein. Two pieces of the stone fell.

"Five down, three to go..." Azura nodded.

* * *

Elise, galloped her horse to the centre of the fort. A axe wielder came at her from the left, but Lilina, incinerated him with her magic.

"There! That's another one down!" Elise sighed. "Man, this is a lot of work!"

"Tell me about it." John nodded. "There're even more of these freaks then there were, last time we came to Valla. Man, it feels good to finally be able to call this place by it's real name."

* * *

On another Island, Forrest activated another vein. "There. Is anyone injured?" he asked looking back at his team, consisting of Nina, Randolph, Kris, Benny, Kaze, and Asugi.

"Just a few scratches." The strategist replied.

"Then let me heal you. Even if it doesn't seem bad, we cannot risk any further harm."

"You truly are a kind soul. Thank you, Prince Forrest."

* * *

Azura watched the barrier crumble further. "That makes seven. Just one last Vein."

Kamuri cut down a Faceless with his sword. A Spear Fighter tried to attack from the left, only to be intercepted by Marc, who cut him horizontally. Scarecrow shot down a Pegasus. The ridder jumped of and tried to attack him, but Tin Man blocked the attack, and Ignatius finished him off.

* * *

The barrier in front of Azura crumbled to nothingness revealing the sigil. "The barrier is down. We should be able to reach the central sigil now!"

"Let's go then!" Corrin said.

"Hey, Corrin, wait!" Henry objected. By the Prince had already rushed ahead. "Oh, for the love of…"

One by one, he, Azura, Ryoma, and Xander followed. They found themselves inside a fort surrounded by enemies.

"Saw that coming." The captain sighed.

The mage laughed at the other end of the fort. "On behalf of my king, I welcome you to our hidden kingdom."

"Hey, I know that voice." Henry said. "Ain't she the one who abducted you two?"

"That's right." Azura said. "The mage that sent us to the castle of Valla…"

"Her cheep tricks, won't do her any good against us!" Xander said. "Henry and I will take the left half! Corrin! Prince Ryoma, you take the right! Clear a path for Azura to get at the commander!"

As the leaders rushed at the enemies, flanks, clearing for room Azura rushed forward. She cut down a caviller and blocked a attack from a Hero before impaling him.

"Freeze."

Suddenly her feet felt cold. The she realised, she could not lift them. Looking down she saw ice crawl up her legs, and past her knees. "What?!"

"That panicked expression suits you." The mage laughed. "You'll make for a fine ice statue for the castle."

Azura tried to pull her legs free, but the ice soon went up her thighs and waist, and soon past her chest. She closed her eyes and it reached her neck, preparing for the chill to swallow her face. But just then it stopped. Azura looked down the see all but her head trapped in ice.

"Ngh!" She saw the mage clutching her head in pain. Just then a fire ball knocked her over. Leo, and his team had reached them, along with Ike. The mage looked up to see that her army had already been defeated. "So...you are capable of more than I thought..." She then disappeared.

Corrin blinked. "She just... vanished?!"

"She'll be back." Kaze replied. "But for now it looks like we have a break from fighting. Where are we? Is this the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon?"

"That's right." Henry nodded. "Welcome to Valla. Our true enemies' home."

"Valla?" Xander asked.

Leo used his magic to thaw Azura out of her icy prison. Corrin caught her as she collapsed.

"Azura! Are you alright?!"

"J-just c-c-cold."

Corrin removed his cape and wrapped it around her. "There. Feel better?"

"T-thank you…it's odd, though. She could have finished me off…but why did she stop? And I feel like…I met her before…"

"Let's get back to the others." Henry suggested.

They wrapped back to the previous island. The rest of the team had already met up there.

"Oh, good. The enemy has been defeated and we're all back together in one piece." Henry smiled with a thumb up. "Great work team!"

Ryoma noticed someone was missing. "Hold a moment. Where's Scarlet?"

Everyone looked around.

"I haven't seen her." Takumi said.

Marc turned to Robin. "You don't think she-

"Scarlet! Where are you?!" Ryoma called.

Corrin had his head down as he approached his brother. "Ryoma... Scarlet is...over this way."

* * *

"This... I can't believe this... How could this happen?"

Everyone had gathered around Scarlet's body. Ryoma kneeled in front of her.

" _No…"_ Marc growled in his head. _"We suspected her to be the traitor…and in the end she was the first victim! Forgive me Scarlet…I failed you…"_

Corrin looked at her chest. "The flower she'd pinned on... It's been burned away."

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked.

"We were the last ones to jump, so no one saw... Ryoma... Scarlet died protecting me and—

"Stop, Corrin. Don't say another word." Ryoma said standing up. "Just...promise me. Promise me you will not let her sacrifice be in vain."

"Yes. I promise. I vow on the Yato."

Kris whispered to Soren. "We misjudged. And Scarlet paid the price for it."

"Yes…but if she isn't the traitor…then who is?"


	46. Chapter 46: First Encounters

Azura had lead everyone away from the battlefield and to some form of ruins. "It's hard to believe, but Valla was once a mighty, peaceful kingdom. It was quite friendly with the other kingdoms of the world...In fact, it wasn't unusual for royalty from Nohr and Hoshido to visit."

"What? But I've never even heard of Valla. You're saying that my father—and King Garon—were aware of this land?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course. The Hoshidan Throne of Truth was a gift from the Vallite king. But when the Silent Dragon Anankos seized power, this land was changed."

"You certainty know a lot about this kingdom, Azura. Why is that?" Kris asked.

"I suppose I should explain that, as well... Come with me. There is something I wish for all of you to see."

She soon brought them to an old statue.

Leo looked at it in concern. "Xander...This statue...You recognize it, right?"

"Yes. It looks identical to the one that Father worships."

"This is a statue of the Silent Dragon Anankos. Each of the kingdoms has a dragon associated with it. Hoshido has the Dawn Dragon. Nohr has the Dusk Dragon. Valla has Anankos. He was gifted with unlimited knowledge and foresight. He was also the dragon that gave his blood to the ancient Vallites.

"But then...why would Father worship him, rather than the Dusk Dragon?"

"Yeah, did he like Valla so much that he preferred their dragon?" Lion asked.

Azura sighed before she continued. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you... It's doubtful that there's anything left to the true King Garon."

Xander turned to Azura with a stern expression. "What do you mean?"

"Anankos has the ability to possess people and to control the bodies of the dead. His presence, even in short periods of time, is very corrupting. Anankos's magic is likely all that keeps King Garon alive at this point. He is nothing more than a servant."

Xander's eyes widened. He then looked down and cletched his fist. "I can't—

"Anankos is using King Garon as a puppet to create wars and destroy the world."

"That's not... I don't want to believe it, but that would explain Father's strange behavior..." Leo admitted. "That damned dragon is going to pay! Why is he doing this?!"

"He wants to destroy the two strongest rivals to Valla—Nohr and Hoshido. With them ruined, he can conquer the other kingdoms with little resistance." Azura replied.

"He used Garon to attack us." Chrom said. "I imagine he'll come after our world once he's finished with this one."

Azura nodded. "Some of you have already encountered invisible enemies outside Valla. Those are soldiers of Valla and servants to Anankos. With his magic, he is able to send them from Valla to other places. He used them to make Hoshido and Nohr believe they were attacking each other."

"And that caused us to launch real attacks at one another in retaliation." Xander said. "...Exactly like what happened to us in Cyrkensia."

"Ah! So, for us to save the world...we have to defeat this Silent Dragon!" Ryoma said.

"Correct. That's our ultimate goal." Azura said.

"I have only one question, Azura, since you know so much about these events... Who are you, really?" Xander asked.

The princess was reluctant to answer, but now all eyes were on her. "I am a princess...of Valla."

"What?!"

"So, you belong to this world." Soren said. "And are a member of it's royal family no less."

"Yes, though there is no longer a royal family to belong to... Anankos killed my father and then turned himself loose on Valla, devastating it. My mother took me and fled. Everything I have told you about Valla I learned from my mother during our exile."

"You guys mentioned something about a curse." Lion said. "Is that why you couldn't tell us about this?"

"Yes. The curse likely came from Anankos himself."

"It did."

Everyone turned to Marc. "Shigure confirmed it. Everyone…now that we're here, Soleil, Ophelia and I should finish our story."

"Okay." Soleil nodded. "Where do we start?"

"I'll start." Marc said. "As you know, Morgan and I were separated when we went to this timeline. But when Morgan threw me away from Validar's attack, I was sent off course. I woke up here. In Valla."

* * *

Marc groaned as he lifted himself off the ground. When he looked up he saw that he was on a grassy field.

"Huh…? Where am I?" He took off his mask and looked around to see floating islands around him. "What? Is this…what Ylisse looked like in the past?" Then he remembered something. "Morgan? Morgan!" He looked around for his sister, but she was nowhere to be seen. "We must have gotten separated…I'd better look for a town or something."

He walked around for a few minutes. He came to the conclusion that this couldn't be Ylisse. Remembering what happened, he assumed that he was flung somewhere else. He stopped when he heard footsteps. He put his hand on Falchion's hilt and looked around. He didn't see anyone. But he heard sounds all around him. Just then he got a glimpse of someone rushing towards him. He brought out Falchion and cut him down. Then he saw an arrow coming at him and deflected it.

"What the…?!"

They were near invisible, but he managed to see that he was surrounded by soldiers. He blocked the attack from one of them, before the next came in with a lance. Marc tried to move out of the way, but it grazed went through his coat pinning him to the ground. From there he was dogpiled, disarmed and soon lying on his front as his hands were tied behind his back.

"Ngh! What are you?! Let me go!"

More rope wrapped around his upper body, keeping his arms pinned. He then felt a grip on his neck as he was lifted off of his feet. He desperately tried to prey a hooded man's hand off as he looked into his eyes.

"What's this? A child on his own? The resistance is usually smarter then this. Oh? Strange mark in your eye boy. You're something special. We'll see what our master makes of you."

The man dropped him and his servants were on him again. They tied more rope around Marc's thighs so he wouldn't be able to run, then wrapped a coil around his head and between his teeth, gagging him.

With that the boy was forced to march. Surrounded by enemies he couldn't even see. Cold sweat dripped down his face as he feared for his life.

"Hold it!"

The army saw a Pegasus fly down towards them. The ridder grabbed Marc by the collar and lifted him on board as he flew off.

The hooded man leading them glared as archers fired arrows at the Pegasus.

"Curse you Shigure. You were always the elusive one."

* * *

"Shigure saved you?" Kamuri asked.

"That's right. I would have been captured or killed if it weren't for him."

"Ophelia and I weren't so lucky." Soleil said.

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked.

"Well after I fell down the Bottomless Canyon in my time and Ophelia was throw down in hers we ended up in this timeline's Valla."

"What? How?" Inigo asked.

"We think it's a side effect of coming in as the skies were just finishing changing." Ophelia replied.

Soleil nodded. "After I woke up here…"

* * *

Soleil groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw clear skies.

"Owww…huh?"

She sat up and looked around to see she was on a floating island. "Is this…the afterlife?" Turning to her right she saw someone else. They were tied up with a sack over their head. "Oh, my gosh!" Soleil sprung to her feet and hurried over to her. But as soon as she reached down to undo a knot the girl started squirming and screaming under a gag. "H-hey! Hey calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!"

The girl didn't listen and continued struggling. Soleil took a firm grip on her shoulders and pinned her to the ground.

"Listen to me! I'm just trying to untie you, but you need to hold still so I can undo those knots."

The girl slowed down until she stopped moving.

"Good. Now sit tight, I'll get you out of that."

Soleil gently positioned her, so she was sitting up and started to untie her arms. Once those were free the girl ripped the sack off of her head and untied the gag.

"*gasp* Th-thank you…"

"No problem." Soleil replied as she started untying the girl's legs. "Geez, what kind of creep does this to people? What's your name?"

"Ophelia."

"Ophelia? That's a nice name. I'm Soleil."

Ophelia looked around her. "Where am I?"

"No idea." Soleil said as she remembered her suicide attempt. "I…was falling down the Bottomless Canyon and woke up here."

"Really?" Ophelia asked as she stood up, once she was fully liberated. "I was thrown down the Bottomless Canyon and ended up here."

"Wait, you were _thrown_ down here?! Who would do such a thing?!" Soleil asked.

Ophelia was stretching her stiff limbs around when she remembered what happened. "I…I was abducted by Hoshidian soldiers."

"What? Why would Hoshido do that?"

"It was revenge…for Nohr conquering them."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Hoshido won the war."

Ophelia returned Soleil's shocked and confused gaze with one of her own. "What?!"

"Yeah, you know, Prince Corrin sided with Hoshido and Ryoma and lead them to Nohr where they killed Prince Xander and King Goron."

"What?! I grew up knowing King Xander and Prince Corrin! They lead Nohr into Hoshido where Prince Ryoma died and King Garon was overthrown!"

"Huh?! But I was raised by Ryoma!"

"What? But you're dressed like a Nohrian."

Soleil sighed. "All my life I thought I was a Hoshidian. But I learned recently that Ryoma killed my real parents when he attacked Nohr…"

"This…this is all so strange. How can we remember the war ending so differently?"

"I don't know, but…"

Suddenly an arrow flew past them. Both girls yelped and looked to the left to see near invisible archers.

"EEEK! W-what are those things?!"

Soleil grabbed Ophelia's hand. "RUN!"

They ran away from the archers only to bump into something else. They fell over and looked up to see knights. They got up and ran to the left only to see samurai coming towards them. They looked around to see they were surrounded.

Seeing nowhere to run Soleil put her hands up. Ophelia did the same as soon as she did. The phantoms slowly approached them. The girl's stared worryingly into their empty gaze.

The last thing they felt before blacking out was a knight's lance whacking them in the back of the head.

* * *

Shigure's Pegasus landed at an underground entrance before the man dismounted and carefully pulled the tied up Marc off his steed so he could finally start removing his binds. Starting with the boys hands and arms.

Once those were free Marc untied the knot at the back of his head and spat the rope in his mouth out while Shigure untied his legs. "Thank you."

"Don't worry. They clearly were your enemies, and the enemy of my enemy is a friend in my eyes."

"But…they took my sword."

"We have plenty of others you can have."

"That one was special…It was a memento of my mother…"

"Oh…I'm sorry." Shigure looked down at the pendant around his neck.

Marc turned around and got his first good look at the white clad man. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Shigure. I lead the Resistance. You are in front one of our hidden camps. You don't see to be from here. How did you end up in Valla?"

"Va…lla? Is…that the name of this place?"

"Yes. Why don't you tall me about yourself?"

Marc was reluctant. Then again, this Shigure seemed worthy of trust. And he needed an ally. "My name is Marc. I…"

* * *

Soleil woke up in a dungeon. She was lying down on her side, looking at the wall. "Owww…what the-

She tried to stand up, only to feel heavy restriction all over her body. She looked down to learn two things. One, she was bound with rope, at her wrists, upper arms, and her legs at the ankles, shins and thighs. And two, to her further humiliation, she was stripped down to her smallclothes and socks.

"H-hey! What gives?!" She blushed a deep red as she tried to break free, only to feel the rope press against her skin further. She rolled back and forth, which was when she discovered Ophelia, still unconscious with her in the cell. She was tied up the same was she was, but Soleil noticed that she still had her bottoms, fingerless gloves, stockings and sandals on. In fact, it looked like the only part of her clothing they took off was her yellow bodysuit. Though she didn't have a lot on her besides that. Soleil wondered if they were trying to find hidden weapons on them or just humiliate them.

"Ophelia? Hey, can you hear me?"

The smaller girl groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She saw the stone celling of her cell and then learned she couldn't move. She looked at herself and her face turned red as she learned of the rest of her predicament.

"EEEEEK! Wh-what's going on?!"

"H-hey, claim down!"

Ophelia turned her head to face Soleil. "Soleil? Where are we?"

"I don't know."

Ophelia tilted her head down in fear. Then she saw something on Soleil. A mark on her right thigh. "Wait…Soleil! That mark!"

"Huh?"

"They both posses the mark, I described you say?"

"Indeed."

The voices the girls heard came from outside of their cell. The first a man's the second a woman's. They saw two near invisible figures enter approach the iron bars. One of them was a mage, the other had a hood over his head.

The woman opened the door and they walked in. The woman pointed to Soleil. "As you can see, she holds a mark on her right leg. Does it match what you saw?"

Soleil looked at her right thigh. There was a brand on it. She knew she had it for a while now, but she didn't know what it meant. Nobody she asked seemed to have an answer.

"Yes, that's the one." The man replied before turning to Ophelia. "And what of, her?"

The woman walked to the young mage, and slipped the tip of her foot under, her before flipping her over. Ophelia squealed as she was forced to lay on her front.

Soleil's eyes widened. On Ophelia's back was the exact same brand. Then she figured out why they removed most of her clothing. They weren't looking for weapons. They were looking for these marks.

"Interesting."

* * *

Shigure lead Marc into the underground base. Once inside he was greeted by a number of faces.

"Oh! Shigure welcome back."

"Who's that kid? A refuge?"

"It is good to see you are all well everyone." Shigure said before turning to Marc. "This is the resistance I told you of. Everyone, this is Marc. I saw him being abducted by Vallite and brought him here. He said he came from another world with his sister."

One of the resistance members looked at Marc. "Another world? Is that even possible?"

Marc sighed. "I'm still trying to process this. This…Valla is being ruled by a dragon. And If I mention it while outside it's grounds a curse will kill me…"

Shigure nodded. "Indeed. I can send you to Hoshido or Nohr, but…I have no idea how I can get you to Ylisse. I won't force you to fight our battles."

"I can't leave here. My sister might have ended up somewhere around here. I need to find her. Plus I can't leave Falchion in their hands."

"I see. Then I will have the resistance be on the lookout for her."

"What? Why?"

"Do I need a reason to help people? Don't worry, we'll-

Just then another man came in. "Sir! Anthony has returned! He brings dire news!"

"Bring him in."

"Yes sir!"

Marc turned to Shigure as the messenger left. "Anthony?"

"Our spy. He used to be a page of Anankos, but after some carful planning, he managed to escape his castle. I found him being chased by the Silent Dragon's servants and took him in. After a while he decided to help us the only way he knew how. By returning to Anankos as a spy."

"Even after all that work to get away from him?"

"He is a very brave lad."

Just then a young boy with brown hair ran in. "Shigure! I just found out that Anankos's servants took two prisoners!"

"Prisoners?"

"Yes. Two girls. And they think they are of some sort of special group. Both have a strange mark on them."

"A mark?" Shigure asked.

Marc felt a cold chill through his body when a possibility occurred to him. "Wait…Anthony, come here."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"This is Marc." Shigure explained. "I found him being attacked by the Silent Dragon's army."

"Anthony…I think I might know what the mark you saw was. Come over here and look in my eye."

"Really? Okay then…" the boy walked over to Marc and stared into his eyes. His own widened when he saw his Brand of the Exalt. "That's it! That's the same mark!"

"What is this about?" Shigure asked.

"This is the Brand of the Exalt." Marc said. "Anyone with it has blood ties to the royal family of Ylisse."

"Wait…you're a prince?" Anthony asked.

"Never mind that! Tell me about those girls you saw!"

"I-I don't know, I never actually saw them! I just got the news from a guard and saw a sketch they made of the brand!"

Shigure turned to Marc. "Wait, Marc…do you think your sister is one of them? Then who is the other?"

"I…I don't know. But I need to find them!"

"I understand. Anthony, where are they being held?"

"In the fort, east from here."

Shigure faced the resistance. "Friends, we have a new objective. We are to invade this fort and rescue these captives! We will not allow any more innocent lives become sacrifices to this mad fiend!"

Everyone cheered.

"I'm sorry." Marc said. "I really wish I didn't have to drag anyone else into my battles."

A man dressed in red and white stood up from his seat. "You're not dragging anyone into anything. We're following you."

"And you are?"

"This is Shiro." Shigure said. "He's an old friend of mine."

"Yup. And don't you worry kid! We'll get you back with your sister in no time! Right, Siegbert?"

A blond knight got up from his seat. "True as that may be, try to stay focused Shiro. This is no vacation."

"By the way Marc." Shigure said. "The enemy camp isn't far from where you were captured. If they still have your sword it might be there."

"Really?"

"Is that sword something special?" Shiro asked.

"It's all I have left of my mother."

Shiro looked at the blade at his hip. "A memento, huh? I can understand the value of that."

Seigbert nodded. "Agreed. All the more reason to get it back."

Marc looked around him. He never had so many people willing to stand by his side before. He thought back to the Lucina from his timeline. Then his mother who traveled to it. Was this what being a heir to the Exalted bloodline meant?

* * *

Not long after, Marc, Siegbert, Shiro, and Shigure lead a small force towards the stone fortress.

"Those are some big walls." Shiro said.

"And a lot of room for enemies behind them." Siegbert added. "How do we proceed?"

Shigure thought for a moment. "We should try to attack the fort as a diversion. Then let a smaller force slip through."

"We can't do that." Marc replied.

"Why?"

"The instant they see us try something, the might kill Morgan and that other girl."

"He's…got a good point." Siegbert nodded. "It would be ideal to try to save them first...but how?"

"I can sneak in there alone. I've done similar things before. But it will be hard to get back out, while taking them with me. I'll need a diversion then."

"We can see to that. But how will we know when you've reached them?" Shigure asked.

Marc looked at the fort. "This should take no more than thirty minutes. Wait for that long. If I get there sooner, I'll just wait for you to begin your attack. If you hit them from the front, I'll make my way to the back and we'll escape through there."

"Alright. Siegbert, you wait there to help Marc get them back to the hideout."

"Very well. I must say, I'm impressed. It's almost as if you've had a whole day to plan this. Are you a tactician, Marc?"

The boy stared at his somewhat large coat. "My father was…"

"We'll talk about this later." Shigure said. "Are you sure you can make it inside on your own?"

"Yup." The boy replied, pulling up his cowl.

* * *

 **Yup, this is going to be a two parter. Even thought I usually prefer to avoid those.**


	47. Chapter 47: The Risistiance

**I was really hoping this backstory wouldn't be a two parter, but it couldn't be helped. Sorry about that cliff hanger.**

* * *

Back in their cell, Soleil and Ophelia were breathing heavily. The mage from before was interrogating them with lightning magic, trying to learn more of these brands from them. However, neither of them had an answer. She left a while back, leaving the girls alone.

"So…you really don't know anything about these "brands?" Ophelia asked between breaths.

"N-no. I though this was just some kind of birthmark. I've had it with me my whole life."

Ophelia went silent for a moment. "I asked my parents about it before they died…they said it meant I was special and they would tell me more someday when I got older…but now my parents are gone…"

"So are mine…They died when I was young…Prince Ryoma killed them, then raised me as a foster child without telling me anything…I…I lived a lie my whole life and now look at me…How much more do I need to suffer…?"

Soleil started to break into sobs. Ophelia was saddened at first but then she knew what to do. She rolled over, towards Soleil and stopped when she was directly in front of her.

"Snap out of it!"

WHUMP

Without warning, Ophelia swung both of her bond legs into Soleil's bare belly.

"GAH!"

"Opps! Sorry, did that hurt?"

"You…You just kicked me in the gut!" Soleil winced, slightly curled up. "What do you think?!"

"S-sorry about that. I would have slapped you but, you know." Ophelia laughed nervously, trying to pull her arms free from behind her back again, to no avail.

"Th-that's not much better!" Soleil glared.

"Sorry, sorry! But I had to stop you from being so negative! It…it makes me think of how bad I felt when my parents died and I was kidnapped."

Ophelia's glare became a sympathetic glace.

"I was so sad…so scared…I thought I didn't have anything to live for…I bet that's how you feel right now. And now that I've seen someone else like that, I…I know how wrong I was. So please, please don't give up, and I won't."

Soleil hesitantly nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you…so…do you have a plan to get out of here?"

"Nothing yet…Wait, do you hear something?"

The sounds of running footsteps reached their ears. Someone was coming.

"There it is! Morgan, are you- Marc halted in front of the bars. "Wait…you aren't…who are you two?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Soleil replied.

Marc glanced at her, then saw the brand on her leg. "That's the Brand of the Exalt…how do you-

"Is that what this is? She's got one too."

"What?"

Ophelia rolled onto her front, so Marc could see the brand on her back. The boy was at a loss for words.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Suddenly they both heard shouting and running.

"W-what's going on?" Ophelia asked.

"Shigure and the others must have started their attack." Marc said. He needed to act fast. While disappointed he didn't find his sister, he couldn't leave these two here. His parents wouldn't have. Especially if they both bear the brand. He took a lockpick and got the door to open and untied Solei's arms before running to Ophelia.

Soleil rubbed her wrists before she started to untie her legs. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't mater! Let's just get out of here!"

By the time, Soleil finished freeing her legs, Marc was still working on Ophelia's arms. She hurried over and started untying the mage's legs. Once Ophelia was free, the three of them ran out of the room. But Soleil stopped when she saw a box just outside of the cell. "Wait, is this…Yes! All our stuff is in here!"

"Grab it and let's go then!"

"Hang on! Can't a girl get decent first? Speaking of which, how about turning around for a bit buster! I don't need a boy, staring at me like this!" Soleil said with a blush.

Marc turned around with his arms folded. "Alright, alright, just be quick! If the guards see us, I don't think they'll care if you aren't dressed yet!"

Soleil eagerly put her clothing back on. Ophelia stumbled a bit from rushing, but she eventually had her bodysuit and cape on. Then she looked inside the box again. "Hey, something else is in here. Is that a sword?"

"What?" Marc ran over to it and found Falchion in the box. "Mother's sword!" He eagerly took it and held it in his arms like it was family. "Oh thank the gods…"

"Um…Not to ruin your emotional moment, but we might want to get out of here now." Soleil muttered.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Marc attached the scabbard to his back, making him feel much more secure before they ran towards the back of the fort.

* * *

Seigbert was waiting in a bush behind the back of the fortress. He could not see what Shigure was doing, but he could hear the cries of battle.

"Gods…they must be vastly outnumbered…what is taking Marc so long?!"

BAM

As if on cue, Marc tore through the back wall with his magic, and came running out with Soleil and Ophelia.

"Seigbert!"

"There you are! I see you found the prisoners. Which one is your sister?"

Marc looked at the girls behind him and sighed. "Neither. But both of them have the brand."

"What?"

A loud boom averted everyone's attention to the battle.

"We'll talk about this later. Send the flare so Shigure and the others can make their escape!"

"Right. Arcfire!"

* * *

Marc sat on the floor back in the hideout. It was a successful mission, but it cost many allies. And it brought him no closer to finding Morgan.

"Um…hello?"

He was snapped from his gaze on the floor, when he heard Ophelia. She and Soleil were standing near him. "Thank you…for saving us."

"You don't have to thank me. I only did it because I heard you two had the same brand as me and though one of you might be my sister."

"Did something happen?"

"We were traveling from another world, to a more peaceful one. But we were separated along the way. I don't think Ylisse even exists here."

"Another world?" Soleil asked. "Wait…if we have the same brand, does that mean _we're_ from another world? Is that why Ophelia and I remember the war ending differently?"

"War?"

Seigbert approached them. "Hoshido and Nohr struggle in conflict. Right now, in this world, the war has yet to change tide. It is clear you two are from different versions of this world, just as, Shiro, Shigure and I are."

"You come from another world too?" Ophelia asked.

"Where is Shigure anyway?" Marc asked. "I haven't seen him since we got back."

"He's at the same place he always goes after a battle."

* * *

Shigure sang his mother's song in front of a shallow lake. Watching the water flow gently.

"Shigure?"

The singer stopped and looked behind him to see Seigbert. Marc, Soleil and Ophelia were right behind him. "Ah. You're here."

"What's going on?" Soleil asked.

Shigure picked up a small bag that sat next to his feet and handed it to Marc. "These crystals have to power to show people the truth. I want you to use them to find out who you really are."

Marc took a sky-blue orb from inside the bag, before handing the remaining two to Soleil. He stared into it's shine.

Shigure and Seigbert, said nothing as the watched the three of them stare into the orbs.

After a few minutes all three cracked and shattered into pieces.

"So? Did you find what you were looking for?" Siegbert asked.

All three said nothing at first. Marc was the first to speak. "Morgan made it to the world we were traveling to. She found its version of our mother and father…but it looks like she lost her memory. She doesn't remember me, mother, or where we come from. She remembers about father, but that's it."

"I see…I'm sorry to hear that."

"No. It's fine. I just want her to be happy. She deserves it. It's probably for the best that she doesn't remember me or our past."

"Wait…your sister's name is Morgan?" Soleil asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, why?"

"That's the name of my mother…and she came from Ylisse."

"What? Was it another version of her?"

"Some stranger asked them to come to Valla for help, and then sent them to Nohr to look for his son…if she's your sister…" an exited smile rose on her face, "That means you're my uncle!"

Marc gave her an awkward and confused expression as she hugged him. "I'm sorry, what?"

Siegbert chuckled as he turned to Ophelia. "What about you?"

"…My parents are from Ylisse to. Some stranger asked them for help."

Soleil turned to her. "Wait…does your mother have red hair? And your father blond?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"I saw them in my vision. They were with my parents."

"Really? I saw another man with grey hair…but other women with him."

"I guess Morgan never showed up in your time." Marc said. "What were your parents names?"

"Owain and Severa."

"Owain…Lissa's son…that explains, your connection to the royal family."

"Royal family?"

Marc pointed to his eye. The one that held the brand. "This is the Brand of the Exalt. Anyone with this is of royal blood."

"Wait…we're royalty?" Soleil asked. "Cool!"

"In a very lose sense." The boy then turned to Shigure. "So where are we exactly?"

The singer sighed before speaking. "That is a long story. Let's return to the to hideout."

* * *

Shigure, Shiro, Seigbert, Marc, Soleil, and Ophelia saw at a fairly large table together.

"So, let me get this straight." Marc said. "This "Valla" is a kingdom you can't speak the name of outside of it, because of a curse. And it's ruled over by a dragon named Anankos, who can revive the dead and turn them into his solders?"

"Yup. Believe it or not, the three of us came from a world where Anankos destroyed the world." Shiro said, leaning back into his chair. "Our parents fought against the dragon himself, but fell in the final battle."

"That is why we came back here." Seigbert said. "To make sure this timeline doesn't suffer the fate of ours. Shigure was able to perform a ritual that sent us back."

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Soleil asked.

"Well…I have no idea how you or Ophelia ended up here." Shigure said. "But I don't think we can send you back. Using the ritual almost cost me my life, so Shiro and Seigbert here made me promise not to do so ever again, and even then I cannot guarantee you will return home. I can show you to this timelines Nohr or Hoshido. You would be safer there."

The girls thought for a bit. Soleil turned to Marc who was also dead silent. "Uncle? What will you do?"

The boy sighed at hearing that. "Do I look old enough to be somebody's uncle? But…I think I'll stay here. And join this fight."

Surprised looks from all sides glanced at him. "Why?" Shigure asked. "None of this has anything to do with you."

"Does it? I can't help but wonder…is there a reason why I ended up here? Maybe there is a purpose for all of this. Under the Fell Dragon's orders, I killed so many people…I caused so much pain." The boy looked up to the ceiling. "Is this…some sort of test? If I kill this dragon…who may be as evil as Grima…will I atone for what I've done?"

"What about all of your hard work to get to another time with your sister?"

"Honestly…I don't think I deserve it."

"Well…if you truly wish to fight, I won't stop you. But this will be a dangerous battle, and I don't know how or when it will end."

"Fine by me."

Soleil looked down at the table before she spoke up. "I'm going to. I don't want any more people to suffer and die like my parents. I can make a difference. And that's exactly what I'll do."

"M-me too." Ophelia added. "My parents were great heroes. I can do this. And besides, if Anankos is going to destroy this world it doesn't mater if I go back to Nohr. There's nowhere safe to go."

Shigure glanced at Shiro and Seigbert before responding with a smile. "Thank you. I'm sure your aid will be crucial for our success."

* * *

"And that's all there is to it." Soleil concluded.

"I see…" Inigo sighed. "Soleil, I'm so sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"Leaving you alone. You must have been so sad."

"Well…once Shigure's crystal showed me who you and mom were, I learned what I had to do. Just smile. I know now that's what you always did, so it's what I need to do as your daughter."

Morgan gave Soleil a hug. "That's my girl."

Owain walked up to Ophelia. "So, daughter…about what you saw…"

"I know. Both you and my mother are great heroes. That's why I'm pushing myself to become stronger."

"Am I pressuring you? Because, to be honest, Ophelia all the theatrics are just-

"No. I've made up my mind. What I saw made you both heroes in my eyes. And that is why I must continue to work hard."

Severa patted her daughter's head. "We're proud of you Ophelia."

Xander then spoke up. "I believe that just leaves an explanation from you three. So, a stranger asked you to come to Valla? Who?"

Inigo, Severa and Owain looked at each other. The dancer was the first to speak. "We don't know. We never got his name. But he did tell us about this place and Anankos. He was once a kind and trustworthy soul. But one day the growing madness inside of him took over and he went berserk. Long story short, that's how he became the mindless monster he is today."

"I see... Then our mission is clear. We must unite to defeat the Silent Dragon Anankos."

Ryoma looked down. "Hoshido and Nohr... Working together..."

"Is something bothering you, Prince Ryoma?"

"Actually, yes..."

"Wait, hold on a moment." Henry said. "If you three were sent here to stop Anankos why would you all side with Nohr? Isn't that escalating the war as he wanted?"

Inigo sighed. "Well…about that…"

"There you are!"

Everyone saw Shigure fly towards them. A boy with brown hair was with him on his steed. Seigber followed on his horse with Shiro.

"Shigure! Seigbert! Shiro! Anthony! What are you doing here?" Marc asked. "I thought we were going to meet at the hideout."

"There IS no more hideout!" Shiro said. "While you were gone Anankos's puppets came out of nowhere and-

"We can talk later!" Seigbert said. "More of his followers are after us!"

"What?! We'd better prepare for battle!" Corrin said.

"Corrin! We don't have time to deal with every single enemy here. We have to hurry out of this area as fast as we can." Azura said.

"Agreed." Chrom said. "Run!"

* * *

After a couple of minutes, everyone managed to get a good distance from any potential pursuers.

"There…I think we lost them." Shiro sighed.

"Shigure, what happened to the resistance?" Marc asked.

"We were found…the others…I don't know how many of them got away. They're either hiding, captured or killed."

"Some guy with a bird mask and a creepy old mage came out of nowhere with an army and attacked. I don't know how they found us, but they did." The small brown-haired boy said.

"And who are you?" Leo asked.

"This is Anthony." Soleil said. "He's the spy we mentioned."

"Really? Anthony, do you know where Anankos is now?" Azura asked.

"Of course. Even before I joined the resistance I've been forced to serve him for years."

"All right!" Elise cheered. "A lucky break! We'll be able to go straight to him!"

"What do you mean? You're here to meet him?"

"Yes. Well, more accurately... We're here to defeat him. Please, Anthony. Can you lead us to where he is?" Corrin asked.

"D-defeat him?! I don't think it's possible to do that as we are! He's too powerful and we lost our army...wait…are you Corrin? The hero with the Yato?"

"Yes. I'm truly sorry to ask this of you... But if you take us to him and we prevail, you won't have to worry ever again. Would you please help us?"

"Are you sure you can do this? I don't know if Marc gave you the details on where Shigure is from, but you tried this before and-

"They know Anthony." Marc replied sharply. "But now there are people from other worlds that were not part of this army in Shigure's world. Including legendary heroes from mine."

"Really? Then maybe this time there is hope! Alright, I'll help! Anankos is currently in an impregnable stone castle called Gyges."

"That must be where Corrin and I were sent when we were captured the last time we were here." Azura said. "We were told it's on the highest island in Valla."

"That's right. I know the fastest way there. Follow me."

* * *

 **Here things will be a bit more familiar to those who have played Fates. But rest assured I still have some twists up my sleeve.**


	48. Chapter 48: The Fallen Emporer

Anthony lead the team across the island they stood on. Soon they came across a stone bridge. On the other end was a much smaller island surrounded by many others.

"We'll have to get past this area in order to reach Gyges."

"Hang on a second! Why are there floating islands?!" Elise asked.

"Strange kingdom." Califia said. "I suppose we can use those bridges to get across."

"Don't look too sturdy, though, do they?" John asked. "Not to mention that there is one heck of a drop."

"Yes, they look pretty old." Sakura added. "You don't think they'll...break...do you?"

"No, this is the direction I came. We'll be all right! Probably." Anthony replied.

"Probably? Probably isn't very encouraging." Hinoka sighed.

"What bothers me is how out in the open we are." Henry said, looking around. "We'd be in a bad spot if we get attacked on one of those things."

"But if this is the only path, we'll have to move forward." Takumi shrugged.

"If Anthony says it'll be fine, then it'll be fine." Soleil smiled. "The resistance wouldn't have lasted this long without him."

"If it will reassure you all, I'll cross this bridge first! I know it's safe, but I'll prove it to you!" Anthony said running on ahead.

"Anthony, slow down!" Shigure ordered. "You might be seen!"

The boy ignored him as he crossed the bridge. "Look, everyone! It's fine! Follow me!"

Leo kept his eyes on the bridge, expecting at least a crumble. "Hmm... I suppose it looks all right. Let's go."

One by one the members of the party slowly crossed the bridge. Soon, it was only, Xander, Ryoma, Leo, Takumi, Roy and Lillina left to cross.

"See? It's fine!" Soleil smiled. "You guys worry too much!"

Suddenly, the stone they stood on started vibrating wildly.

"Or, maybe not enough." Lion replied.

"The bridge... The bridge is collapsing! We have to go!" Xander yelled.

Ryoma made a mad dash for the other side. "Everyone, cross quickly!"

Takumi started to lose his balance. W-waaaaa!

As the others ran ahead, Leo turned back and reached his hand out. "Prince Takumi, take my hand!"

Takumi grabbed it and Leo cracked the reins of his horse as it rushed ahead as the structure came down. They passed Roy who was holding Lillina's hand as they ran. Just after Takumi and Leo crossed and when Roy and Lilina were about to reach the end, the last piece of the bridge crumbled away under their feet.

Roy felt a sinking sense off doom as he felt himself drop. Lillina screamed.

"NO!" At the last minute, Alm grabbed Roy's hand. He struggled to keep from falling in, until Celica and Lion ran to him and helped pull Roy and Lillina up.

"Phew! Are you two alright?" Lion asked.

"Yes…thanks to you three." Roy replied, taking a deep breath.

"Phew, thanks, Prince Leo. You saved my life." Takumi sighed in relief.

"Interesting, so you two do care for each other's well being." Chrom joked.

"Chrom. Please don't ruin the moment." Robin sighed, rolling his eyes.

Anthony displayed no emotion on his face. "Wow, that would have been a long drop..."

Xander turned to him in surprise. "That's what you say? How are you so calm after what just happened? Anthony, we need to talk. Right now."

Before another word could be said a alarming number of footsteps were heard. "Hold that thought, Xander. The enemy is approaching." Ike said. "But once we are rid of them, Anthony, we are having a little chat."

* * *

Berkut watched from in the distance as his soldiers charged into battle. He caught notice of Alm as he fought on.

"Alm…so once again, we are fated to fight." He clutched his head in pain. "No…this is not what I wanted!"

" _ **This is what your king desires. You must obey…"**_

"No! I can't hurt him…! Not again!"

" _ **YOU WILL OBAY!"**_

* * *

Roy cut through a axemen with a vertical swipe. Tiger Lilly shot down a wyvern, while Tin Man blocked three consecutive hits from a swordmaster before seeing his opening for a thrust.

Hinata and Oboro were fending off a General when Takumi turned to Corrin. "Any idea, who's leading these forces?"

"How should I know?"

Celica stepped back towards them after she stabbed a archer. "I've seen some of these formations before. They look like ones used for Regailian defences."

"So, it's someone from your era and world?" Nyx asked.

Alm looked down. "That could only mean…"

Not far off on a adjacent cliffside, Berkut was on his horse clutching his lance with trembling hands.

" _ **Kill him. Let your despair make you whole…"**_

"Damn you…! I won't…let you use me for this!"

" _ **Do it now!"**_

"NO!"

Even thought his mind screamed not to his body, cracked the reins on its own. His horse jumped off the cliff and towards his target.

"ALM!"

The boy turned around just as Berkut thrusted his lance. It slammed directly into his chest and sent him hurling into a bolder. He slumped against it. An alarming hole was made in his armor.

"ALM! NO!" Celica ran to his side as Berkut could only watch, horrified with what he had done.

"No…I couldn't have…"

" _ **This is your fate. This is what you wanted."**_

"No! I didn't…I never…"

" _ **LET YOUR HATE AND SAROW CONSUME YOU. DESTROY YOUR ENEMIES!"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Purple flames erupted from the knight's body. His eyes glowed a ere red as he stared down at his foes laughing.

"Be careful!" Henry ordered. "This guy's totally wacked!"

" **Feeble worms! Die in the name of the one true king!"**

He charged towards Takumi, leading to Hinata and Oboro rushing to their lord and blocking the attack. But Berkut's horse leapt and spun around, as Berkut's lance knocked both of them aside. He then thrusted at Takumi, but the archer jumped back and shot his horse. Berkut jumped off as it dropped dead and Takumi narrowly avoided being skewered as he slammed his weapon into the ground. Berkut kicked him over before pulling his lance free.

Henry charged at him from behind only for his rapier to be parried and the lance to be thrusted at him. He dodged the wort of the attack but got a scrape at his left arm. Corrin jumped at him as Berkut swung horizontally. Corrin blocked the lance, but ended up, being knocked aside from the impact.

" **Pathetic! Worthless! You cannot hope to stop Lord Anankos!"**

"You're wrong."

Berkut's eyes widened as a sword impaled him from behind. He slowly looked behind him to see Alm with Falchion in both hands. Berkut dropped his lance as the flames around him died down and his eyes returned to normal. As Alm removed Falchion from him he dropped to his knees. Alm caught him before the rest of him hit the ground.

"Alm…? How? I thought I…" Alm reached into his armor and pulled out a small silver object that was tied to a string around his neck. Berkut immediately recognized it. "Is that…?"

"Your ring. The one you said was a memento of your mother. I don't know how this thing is so sturdy but…it blocked the tip of the lance…Berkut, you…no…You and your mother…you both saved my life."

Berkut smiled. "I see…good to know it has been of use."

"I am so sorry Berkut." Alm said frowning.

"Ha. Wipe that pathetic look off your face…it is unfitting for an emperor…or Rudolf's son for that matter."

"Sorry…Hey…tell me more about my father."

Henry watched as Alm set Berkut to lean against a rock.

Lion hurried towards him. "Captain, I think we drove em o-

He stopped when Henry held his hand up. He then saw Alm and Berkut. They were talking casually as the others watched. They even heard the cousins laugh a few times.

After a couple of minutes Berkut's body began to fade. "It seems…my time is up…I must go. Alm, I leave guiding Valentia and defeating Anankos to you…I must depart…and continue my search for the kingdom I am meant to lead."

"Thank you for everything, Berkut." Alm smiled. "And don't worry. You won't be alone. I'm sure father and your empress are waiting for you."

Berkut stared into the sky. He could see the woman he loved reaching out to him. "Rinea…Thank you…Alm…"

He then finally disappeared. Alm sat there with a smile on his face. He tried to hold back his tears, but a few were already falling.

Celica walked over to him. "Alm? Are you alright?"

"Berkut died long ago, asking me to stop Duma. I did what I had to do. And now as he was freed he asked me to stop Anankos…I won't ever forgive that dragon for what he has done…but I am at least grateful I got to talk to Berkut one last time."

"We should hurry across these islands." Henry said. "It ain't safe here."

Alm nodded and got up. Together the team pressed on. But he stopped to take one last glance at the rock they sat at talking.

"Goodbye Berkut."

* * *

After everyone got across the islands they stopped to take a break.

"I was really worried for a bit, but it looks like we've made it through." Anthony said. He then pointed to a castle in the distance. "That over there is the royal capital of Valla, the stone castle Gyges."

"What a foreboding place... How are we going to get inside?" Corrin asked.

"Well, the main entrance is always guarded and locked up tight, so that won't work. But I know about a back entrance. It's how I escaped in the first place! I'll gladly show you where it is."

"Sounds like a plan!" Shiro said. "Let's-

Soren then chose to interrupt. "I would sooner jump off this island then follow you anywhere."

"I agree. Falling for your traps once was more than enough." Xander glared.

"What are you talking about, Xander?" Corrin asked.

"Anthony, it was you that made that bridge collapse, wasn't it?"

"Why would I do something like that?!"

"I already told you, Anthony is part of the resistance." Shigure said. "He's on our side."

"He's probably a spy for the Vallite forces. I'll cut you down where you stand!"

"AHHHH!"

Corrin stepped in between them as Anthony hid behind Shigure. "Xander! Stop!"

"Stand aside, Corrin... Why are you protecting him?"

"Think about what you're accusing him of! That bridge was old and worn. It's hardly surprising that it collapsed under our weight."

"He has a point." Dorothy said.

"I don't know...I'm with Soren and Xander." Robin said. "Anthony's reaction was rather suspicious. He might have joined the resistance intending to mislead us."

Leo nodded. "I agree—that seems entirely possible."

"No. I won't start doubting our allies just because something might be possible." Corrin said. "Shigure trusts him and we wouldn't have made it this far without his help. That's good enough for me."

"…Thank you." Shigure smiled.

Xander sighed. "Hmph. Corrin, you're just as naive as ever. However...Your ability to believe in people, no matter what, made this army possible."

"You think so?"

Xander smiled and put a hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Of course. Neither myself nor Prince Ryoma could have unified our forces. We're each too suspicious of the other. It's you, Corrin. You are the one who miraculously got Nohr and Hoshido to join sides. You are the one who unites us."

"I agree." Henry smiled. "If you're that dead set on it, we'll keep Anthony around.

"Thank you, Henry." Corrin smiled.

Xander's smile then shifted to a serious expression. "But I will say this. Your tendency to believe in people is also your greatest weakness. You must remain diligent and aware, or someone may take advantage of you."

Corrin nodded. "All right. I understand, Xander."

* * *

 **I'm sure we all know what happens next, but will it go the same way you're used to? Find out next time!**


	49. Chapter 49: Family Descovered

Everyone was continuing their break before moving forward. Soren, Kris, Robin and Leo were debating on their strategy. Ryoma and Xander were pleased with the fact that their people were finally starting to see a mutual trust.

Corrin sat alone against a rock. Thinking about the matters ahead.

"Is something troubling you?"

He looked up from the grass to see Shigure. "Shigure…what is Anankos doing this for?"

"I'm afraid you can not use logic to find an answer. He simply lost his mind. All we can do is end his suffering, so he does not spread it to others."

"Alright…let me ask you something else then. Who are you really?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know a lot about this place…maybe even as much as Azura. Not to mention you know the same song as her and have that pendant."

Shigure stayed silent for a bit. He did not know what was the ideal way to answer that.

"Well…like her, my parents were from Valla."

"You're a Vallite?"

"Yes."

Anthony slowly approached them. "Um, Shigure, Corrin... Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course. What do you need?" Shigure asked.

"After what happened at the bridge, it seems everyone is very wary of me."

"We know it was not your fault."

"Regardless, I'm worried that, when we reach the back entrance, they might not follow me. So, I'd like to go in through the entrance alone and open the front gate instead. That way everyone can get in easier, and it won't feel suspicious."

"But the castle must be filled with troops. You'd be in incredible danger going alone." Corrin said.

"Unacceptable. I refuse to allow you to put yourself at risk because of unreasonable distrust." Shigure objected.

Anthony shrugged. "I know it's risky, but I think it's the only way that everyone will trust me. And if we got attacked while sneaking in, I'm worried I'd be blamed for it."

"That's still no reason to-

"Don't worry, Shigure." Corrin said standing up. "I know what we can do to make sure Anthony gets through safely."

Anthony raised a brow at Corrin. "What's that?"

"The three of us will go together to the back entrance and then unlock the front gate."

"What? You'd come with me, even though your friends don't trust me?"

"Of course."

"Hold your horses."

They three saw Shiro and Seigbert approach them.

"We're tagging along." The brown-haired boy said.

The knight nodded. "We're a team and whatever we do we do together. That is the spirit of the resistance."

"Thank you, guys." Anthony smiled. "Let's go before anyone notices."

The five left quietly. But none of them noticed that someone was watching them.

* * *

Inside a structure, Anthony lead Corrin, Shigure, Seigbert and Shiro

"Hmm... We're definitely not taking the most direct route..." Corrin said.

"If there were another way, Anthony would have thought of it." Seigbert replied.

"There isn't—this is the only way to get to the back entrance without being seen. After these ruins is a forest, and then we'll be there!"

"Ah, I see. All right."

Anthony stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hmm? What's wrong pal?" Shiro asked.

The boy smiled gently. "Guys, thank you for coming with me. It really means a lot that you feel like you can trust me."

Corrin laughed. "Unlike my siblings, I'm quicker to trust people. I like to think the best of everyone."

Shigure smiled as well. "We've come so far together Anthony. And I believe in those who fight by my side."

"It's certainly helpful. It makes you an excellent leader. You'd make a fine ruler. It really makes this all the more tragic. All those people happy to follow you, and you'll all die here—alone."

"What?"

Without warning, Anthony took out a knife and stabbed Shigure.

"Ah!"

"Shigure!" Seigbert ran to his friend as he stumbled backwards.

"Anthony, what the hell!?" Shiro yelled.

The boy's smile became twisted. "Heehee...Hahahaha! Thank you for believing me! It'll be so much easier to kill you without all those friends!"

In a bright flash, five Vallite troops appeared.

"Anthony what's going on?! Don't tell me…you went against us?! Why?!" Shigure asked in shock.

"What's it look, like? I've been ordered to kill every member of your group! Starting with you, Corrin. After all, you know what they say about cutting off the head... Your friends won't know what to do without you around to lead them! Oh, and just for the record, Shigure…I was never one of you. I was sent by Anankos to spy on your little resistance and feed him info from the inside! I even told them where the others were hiding! That's how they were scattered!"

"What?!"

"But why would you help us with things like saving Soleil and Ophelia?!" Seigbert asked.

"Simple. You guys are soft. Think about it. Sure, you managed to rescue them but didn't you end up losing more people from that battle then you saved?"

"You…!"

"I…I don't understand…" Shigure said weakly. "Anthony, I trusted you!"

"Because you're a naive little fool just like your old man! Huh. Actually, I suppose I can't call him that. Looking at you two, you look about the same age."

"What are you talking about?" Corrin asked.

Anthony laughed. "What? You still haven't figured it out? A good father would have by now."

Shigure scowled. "That's enough…"

"What's wrong? Too afraid that Your dad will be ashamed, Shigure?"

"Stop it!"

"Go on Corrin! Tell him! Tell him just how disappointed you are in your son!"

Corrin's eyes widened. "My…son? Shigure is…?"

The singer growled as he looked down.

"Oh well. At least you both can die together here. Now attack!"

"Thoron!" A flash of yellow tore through one of Anthony's soldiers.

"What the-

"Seems to me like you're the one who's naïve, Anthony." A boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Marc?! What are you doing here?!" Shiro asked.

"I was listening in on your plans and followed you here."

"Wh-what?!" Anthony asked. "You didn't trust me after the bridge either?"

"What me to be honest, Anthony? I never trusted you. Not even once. All that work to "Escape Anankos" just to put your life on the line to return to his side to spy on him? It made no sense. I didn't say anything because the resistance knew you longer then me, so they wouldn't believe me. So, I simply waited for a chance to prove it."

The boy snarled at him. "Fine! You want to die with them?! Be my guest!"

"Hmph. You really are naïve." It was a new voice this time. Robin stepped out off the shadows.

"R-Robin! You too?!" Corrin gaped.

"Corrin…Xander was right. You're trusting nature is a blessing and a curse. Anthony tried to take advantage of that. Anthony…you thought if you could fool Corrin and Shigure you could fool all of us. But you didn't put into consideration that we are far different from him. And he may be our leader, but he doesn't make all our decisions for us. That's why you've lost. You were too focused on him."

Suddenly an arrow and a purple fireball flew past Robin and destroyed Anthony's men.

Corrin recognized the attacks. "That's—!"

Takumi hurried to Robin's side. "Corrin, you should know by now that we won't leave you to fight alone!"

"Takumi! You followed us?!"

Leo sighed as he appeared. "Yeesh... We told you we thought Anthony wasn't trustworthy. Though I suppose now is no time for "I told you so"!"

Soren, Ike, Roy, Alm, Gunter, Xander, and Ryoma appeared next.

"You're safe, milord! Thank goodness. Please don't leave us behind!" Gunter sighed.

"You're all here!"

"Just those of us who didn't trust this cowardly brat. Gods know how you did." Soren replied. "We left the others a note. It won't matter if we somehow fall here, Anthony. We warned them that if none of us came back, then you betrayed us and are to be struck down on site."

"Blast it!" Anthony growled. Suddenly he felt a growing pain in his chest. "...Ughhh... What...? Wh-what's...happening?! King Anankos...please... Why...why are you... I...can still...defeat...

Shigure stared as Anthony dropped his weapon and grasped his chest. "Antony?!"

"No...no...please...please...please don't... Not... GAAHHHHHHH!" His body exploded in purple smoke before he was enveloped in a bright light. When everyone could see again, he was a Faceless. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Wh-why...? Please...no..."

Shigure dropped to his knees. "Why…? Why did this have to happen?"

Corrin watched the Faceless storm towards then. "Shigure, get up! He's coming!"

He prepared to raise his blade to protect his apparent son, but as Anthony threw a punch, Ike and Alm blocked it with their swords.

Marc held his hand up. "Begone." A flash of Yellow impaled the monster's head.

"Please... P-please..."

Shigure watched sadly as his former friend disappeared.

"Corrin!" Azura and the rest of the team quickly caught up to them. The first thing Azura did was hug her husband.

"Where's Anthony?" Soleil asked.

Siegbert stared at the floor glumly. "Anthony…he…wasn't who we thought he was…"

"You mean he really…?"

Corrin sighed. "I'm sorry, everyone. I was too trusting and nearly got you all hurt, or worse."

"He had a lot of us fooled, not just you." Henry shrugged.

"There is no need to apologize." Ryoma replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Anthony tricked you the only way he could be sure would work. That's all. Don't you agree, Prince Xander?"

The other elder prince pondered his next words. "Hmmm. Corrin, I told you before. Your tendency to trust people is your greatest weakness. But if you stop doing that, you wouldn't be you. And then...I wouldn't be able to follow your lead anymore."

Ryoma smiled as he continued. "So basically, you need to keep on believing in people. Anything bad that comes from it...you can count on us to handle."

"Xander, Ryoma... I can't express how much your words mean..."

Elise jumped in front of him. "Yeah! What he said! I'd do anything for you, Corrin!"

Camilla smiled. "Don't worry. I will always trust you. And I will always love you."

Leo sighed with a smirk. "Heh. I suppose I'm in, too."

Gunter let out a laugh. "You've gathered some strong, loyal allies, Lord Corrin."

"You're right, Gunter. Thank you, everyone." Corrin then turned to Shigure, who Sakura was healing. "Hey…about what Anthony said…am I really your father?"

There were gasps and murmurs as all eyes were brought to Shigure.

"…Yes…in my time…you and mother didn't have Kana or Kamuri…just me. I don't know what happened that made things so different but…"

"This explains a lot." Robin sighed. "Like that pendent. I assume you inherited it after what Anankos did?"

"Yes…Knowing there was no way we could win I left to this time with Shiro, Seigbert, this pendant…and my best attempts at mimicking father's beliefs."

"Beliefs?" Corrin asked.

"I was told my father always wanted what's best for people. That they all desired peace. That he formed his army with that belief alone. I was desperate to follow his example…and yet…" Shigure let out an ashamed sigh. "I couldn't do it. In the end I lost all of them."

"Don't say that." Shiro said. "You still got us, don't you?"

"We're your resistance." Marc nodded. "And we have not lost this battle yet."

Azura walked over to Shigure. "You're…my son?"

"Hello…mother."

The songstress descended her hands gently onto his face. "Shigure…"

Kana and Kamuri ran up to them.

"Wait, wait, wait! If you're mama and papa's kid…that makes you our big brother!" the little girl chirped.

"Oh boy! I always wanted a brother!" Kamuri laughed.

"Er…I guess?"

Corrin wrapped his arms around his family. "Welcome Shigure. To our family."

* * *

Not long after the reunion everyone made their way through the ruins and towards a forest. Shigure had his hands full with Kana and Kamuri bombarding him with questions.

Corrin smiled at them before looking around. "It feels like this forest goes on forever. Just how big is it, I wonder..."

"Don't worry, Corrin. Though it is long, we're on the right path." Azura replied.

"You've been here before, then?"

"I'm not sure. I have very faint memories of this place. Some things feel familiar. I was young... Holding my mother's hand..."

"Welcome, all of you. Have you been enjoying your visit to Valla?"

Everyone perked up at the mysterious voice.

"I know that voice…It's her again!"

"Everyone be on guard!" Henry ordered.

Suddenly Corrin and Azura's feet felt damp. They looked down to see a puddle around them.

"Oh, no! Ugh!" Corrin tried to lift his feet out, but they were stuck. Azura tried lifting her leg with her hands, but it felt like they were in quicksand.

Henry looked around franticly, and then saw a faded image of a woman holding her hand out as it glowed blue. "Not this time!" He took off his shield and threw it at her. It hit her in the head making her shriek as she fell over. The puddle, trapping Corrin and Azura, dried up freeing them. "Whew! Just in the nick of time! But did you think I was about to let you kidnap them the same way twice?"

The woman could now be clearly seen as she stood up.

"Enough games. Who are you?" Gunter asked.

What Azura saw made he gasp with her eyes widening. "Mother?! This can't be possible! You're—!"

"I am Arete. Faithful servant to the great ruler of this land, the mighty King Anankos."

"No... A servant?"

Everyone turned to Azura. Then back at Arete as she spoke. "Of course. Everyone who lives in Valla is King Anankos's servant, knowingly or not. And while I was unsuccessful the last time we met, I will redeem myself today.

"Mother...You were the mage who took me and Corrin to the castle when we first came here, then..."

Arete sighed. "A shame you two wouldn't stay put like good little children. I was hoping I could get you two back into your cell, but your annoying friends don't seem to approve."

"You want them? You gotta get through us first!" Lion boldly declared.

"Then I best go arrange that. Until then, farewell."

With that she teleported away.

"Mother…"

"What vile magic is this?" Xander growled. "I know you said that Anankos could turn the dead to his will, but this..."

"Unbelievable. We have to fight Azura's mother in order to proceed?" Ryoma asked.

Corrin turned to his wife. "Azura... I can't imagine how this feels... Are you all right?"

"I can. That wasn't your mother Azura." Alm said. "It's just like what happened with my father. Without her love for you or her memories of being your mother, she's nothing but a puppet of that monster. You can't think of her as your family anymore."

Azura looked at the ground. "My mother taught me the songs I know. But that's not all. As her life was fading away, she taught me all she could of the history of Valla. My mother was special to me. She was the one who showed me how to live. It is entirely thanks to her that we are here, fighting against Anankos. ...She's gone. My mother died. Even if she looks the same, without her soul in her body, that isn't her..."

"Will you be able to fight her, when we run into her again?" Chrom asked. "Because she's already made it clear that she won't hesitate to strike us down."

"I think so... Yes. I can defeat her. I know that's what she would have wanted me to do."

* * *

 **Yeah, I skipped the second fight with Arete because nothing really happens. It's just a battle with no development whatsoever so there's no point in adding a battle. So Shigure's secrets are out and more revelations will come next chapter, see ya then.**


	50. Chapter 50: Unmasked

**Surprised? Well the thing is, while I've been writing this story I have also been playing Fates for the sake of making notes to help me script the fights. At one point I got ahead of where I was at in the story and a couple of days ago I finished the playthrough and made the last of the notes. I also finished playing Three Houses, at least until the last of the DLC is released, so I'm dedicating the rest of my time to finishing this. So for now, at least weekly updates!**

* * *

Corrin lead his army down the path towards another series of floating islands. On the other end was the castle.

"We're almost there everyone. Stay sharp."

Robin walked up to him once everyone's attention was off of him. "Corrin, may I have a word?"

"Yes?"

"I'm just wondering about the time Arete kidnapped you and Azura. She had the perfect chance to kill both of you and then they wouldn't have this army to deal with. Yet she kept you alive. She even tried to take you two alive again just now. It doesn't make any sense."

"Huh…You're right. That is strange. Especially considering Azura and I escaped the last time. Just in time too."

"In time for what?"

"They were going to take us to Anankos himself. We were told that we would either have to swear loyalty to him or I assume they'd kill us."

Robin's eyes shifted. "He thought he could get you two to join him. Interesting."

Ryoma not far off looked down as he walked. "Hrm…"

Corrin was the first to notice that he seemed troubled. "Ryoma, is something the matter? You look lost in thought."

"Ah, Corrin... I was just thinking about Scarlet. If she were still alive and with us, I'm sure she'd do something to dispel this mood." The prince replied with a faint smile.

Corrin laughed. "Yeah... I think you're right."

Ryoma's smile faded as he went on. "Though there's something bothering me about Scarlet's death, Corrin. I've been trying to find the right time to bring it up..."

"What is it?"

"I need to know who killed her."

Gunter, who was close by turned to him. "Ah, so you're curious about that as well, Prince Ryoma."

"Indeed."

Corrin looked at both of them. "What do you mean? Wasn't it a random Vallite soldier that killed her?"

"Not a random soldier, Corrin. A spy. Scarlet's killer...is most likely one of us."

Corrin's eyes widened as he felt something inside shake. "That can't be!"

"Think about it. We were the only ones who jumped off that bridge."

"And you said yourself that you and Scarlet were attacked as you were falling, milord." Gunter added.

Robin was reluctant but decided to speak up. "It's true Corrin. Back at the Astral Plain, Marc told us that in Shigure's original timeline you were betrayed in the final battle. He told those of us who weren't there in his time since it couldn't be us. We didn't want to say anything because it would alert the killer. Remember how they found the Astral Plain? Or how Candice knew Midori was connected to this army? Not to mention the time our plains to rescue Forrest were leaked, leading to Lucina, Soleil and Azura's capture…that had to be this spy's work."

"And for you to be ambushed as you fell...The killer must have jumped with our group. You've wanted us all to trust each other, so I didn't want to say anything either... At least, not until I was certain." Ryoma sighed.

Corrin looked down. "I appreciate that, Ryoma. Robin."

"However, it's possible that we'll encounter even stronger resistance from here on in. We may even reach Anankos soon."

"If this spy will betray us at the same point of time as the one in Shigure's timeline did, we'll be put in a bad spot against Anankos." Robin added. "We can't afford that to happen during the final battle. We can safely rule out those from other worlds. But that doesn't narrow it down enough."

"I'll say. With an army this big, we have no idea who the traitor could be. What can we do?"

"I'm sorry, Corrin. I don't have an answer right now. Don't lose faith in those that have pledged to follow you. Just...keep this conversation in mind." Ryoma said.

"All right. Thank you for bringing this to me, Ryoma."

* * *

On the furthest island in front of the castle the Black Knight stood with the man in blue wearing the eagle mask.

"The time has come. I shall go on ahead. You may do as you please."

The knight teleported away. After he did the other man looked at his hand.

"What I please…? What…would that be?"

* * *

Everyone approached the edge of their island and in front of the trail.

"There it is everyone." Shigure said.

"Wow. That there castle is a lot bigger up close." John grumbled. "So how do we get in? Not like we can just knock on the front door."

"At the bottom of the rock formation the castle sits on is a tunnel. It will lead us underneath the castle itself. From there we will work our way up."

"I think our foes have other ideas." Queequeg said looking up. "Incoming!"

A swarm of Pegasus ridders and Wyvern Ridders flew towards them.

"They're in an organized formation. We need to scatter them." Soren said.

"Agreed." Kris nodded. "Everyone spread out to the different islands!"

Ike was already running on ahead.

"What's he-Ike get back here!" Corrin said. "We need to form teams! You can't go off on your ow-

"Unlike you, he knows how to choose his battles." Soren said. "Let's just worry about doing or own parts."

Ike cut through a Wyvern ridder and then jumped over the axe of another as it flew by. Anything that tried to go after him was easily dealt with. He didn't have time for small fry. The reason why he ran off was because he saw a particular target he needed to eliminate himself.

Halfway across the islands he stopped at a bridge. On the other end the Black Knight stood.

"There you are…Zelgius."

"Ike."

The two stood on the bridge as the sharp breeze blew by.

"I think this time we can cut the small talk and get right to it." The mercenary said.

"Agreed. I've been waiting too long for this. No draw. No escape."

The two marched towards each other across the bridge. As they strode past each other their swords clashed. They turned around to face each other and slammed their weapons against each other.

* * *

Shiro defeated a wyvern ridder and turned around to see another come at him.

"Shiro!"

Ryoma attacked Shiro's opponent from behind.

"Oh, uh, I kinda had that handled, but thanks."

"I couldn't sit back and do nothing." Ryoma replied. The then gave Shiro a warm smile that caught him off guard. "What kind of father just watches when his son is in harms way?"

Shiro looked back at him in surprise. "You…knew? Well, I guess after Shigure's big reveal, it was only a matter of time…"

"Truth be told, what first had me thinking was when Kaze told me he saw a young man with a replica of Rajinto. I had no idea what it meant…until I heard of Lucina, a woman who came from the future. She had a sword identical to her father's, which immediately made me think of this double of Rajinto. I knew there and then that there was a possibility. I didn't want to say anything until I had more proof, but…hearing Shigure's story strengthened my faith in that possibility."

"I see…"

Ryoma put a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Shiro. I hope you can forgive me for not being there during your battles."

"Not your fault. You tried." Shiro smiled. "People tell me what a strong prince my father was all the time. So, I spend my time training myself."

"To be able to protect your allies?"

"Well, that too. But when I asked Shigure what makes a true prince, he said that he didn't know much about improving as a prince, so he suggested I should just focus on what I can do to improve as myself."

Ryoma smiled. "Sounds like solid advice."

"So, I'm going to keep getting stronger…for my people and for myself."

A wyverns cry redirected their attention to the battle.

"Well, then Shiro, shall we demonstrate Hoshido's might to our enemies?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh, yeah! Let's show em what true strength looks like!"

Together they charged, with the Rajinto crackling with thunder.

* * *

"Begone!"

Xander charged on his horse and plowed through a large mass of troops. He then spotted Seigbert fighting off a Pegasus knight. Once he cut the ridder down and the steed fled, Xander approached him.

"Seigbert, was it?"

The boy turned around, somewhat startled. "Did you need something?"

"That sword you carry…may I see it?"

Seigbert froze there, clearly reluctant. But nevertheless, he held out the blade for Xander to take.

Xander to his own blade and held it next to his own.

"Hmmm…the weight, the feel of the grip…It's all the same. When Corrin first spoke of another Seigfred, I brushed it off, thinking it as a cheep fake. But clearly, I was mistaken. And that armor you wear is clearly Nohrian made."

Seigbert eyed Xander uneasily as he returned his blade.

"Then if you came with Shigure, who is Corrina and Azura's son…am I correct in assuming you're…"

"Yes." The boy replied. "Yes, I am…father."

Xander smiled faintly. "I see. This clearly isn't an easy thing for you to speak of, nor is now the time for it. But I want you to know you have become a knight worthy of that blade."

Seigbert looked at him with a surprised smile. "Thank you! I've…I've always wanted to hear that from you."

Xander nodded, then directed his attention to the marching army. "Come, Seigbert! Let us show them how Nohr fights it's enemies!"

"Right! I'm with you until the end!"

* * *

"Hya!"

Ike swung his sword upward, as soon as he got his opening. The blow, flung the Black Knight's helmet off, knocking it into the endless pit below.

The knight stepped back and recomposed himself. "Hmph. Not bad."

"Yes…I remember this adrenaline…this joy…" Ike clutched his sword. "The feel to go all out, with no hesitations or distractions!"

Ike charged again. After trading a few blows that were blocked, Ike threw his sword upwards. "ATHER!" He jumped up and caught the blade as he brought it down on his foe. The knight blocked it but it required all his strength. Ike quickly leapt back then charged with great speed. His blade cleaved through him armor and all.

The knight dropped his sword and fell to his knees. "Well…done…"

"That was another good fight. Thank you…Zelgius." The Black Knight smiled as he faded away. Ike went and retrieved Aldonte. "With this…it is truly over. Farwell."

He did not notice a man behind him. He slowly drew his rapier and approached quietly.

"Ike!" Henry ran up and blocked the masked man's attack just in time. Their rapiers parried each other briefly, before Ike sent a shockwave into the man sending him hurling across the ground.

As he struggled to get up, the others caught up to them.

"Him again?!" Tom asked. "Who the heck is this guy?!"

The man slowly rose to his feet. As he turned around, they saw that the left side of the mask broke off, revealing half of his face.

Most of the army did not know this man. But many were shocked into silence.

"My lord…" Henry said.

Marth took a step back. "This cannot be…"

"You know this guy?" Kiragi asked.

John pointed a shaking finger at the man. "Th-this has gotta be a joke! How can he…!?"

The man looked at them with hazy vision. "H…Hen…ry…?"

Suddenly the man was teleported away. Atete then appeared to greet them. "*sigh* and just when we were starting to keep him under control…"

"Arete! What the hell did you do to him?!" Ike demanded.

"That is not your concern. "You must leave this place at once. I will not allow you to approach the castle. Leave, or I will destroy you."

Azura stepped forward. "We won't leave. You must let us pass."

"Another fight, then? I knew you wouldn't listen to reason. That's why I brought a friend of yours."

"What are you talking about?" Corrin asked.

"She must mean someone else brought back from the dead." Kris growled. "Haven't you abused enough souls already?"

Arete just smirked as she snapped her fingers. An army appeared around her. And leading them was a familiar wyvern ridder. This time everyone recognized the newcomer and were equally shocked. Ryoma was the first to manage a response. "Is...is that you, Scarlet?"

Marc clenched his fist and growled. "You monsters…!"

"Damn them…" Ike growled. "We have no choice…It's just like the rest…"

Ryoma clutched his fists before pointing his blade at his fallen friend. "Forgive me, Scarlet. At the very least, I will give you peace..."

* * *

Back in the castle, the hooded man stood in front of his remaining comrades.

"The Black Knight and Berkut have fallen. Arete claims that this will be her last attempt to chase off the intruders. She will succeed or perish trying."

"Hmph. Pathetic. Has she fooled herself into thinking she can best Prince Corrin on her own?" Zephreil asked. "Let alone his whole army? They will be at our front door soon."

"Then we best be prepared." A female mage laughed. "Oh, I've been looking forward to this…"

"Don't get carless." An elderly man with orange hair said. "They bested Zelgius. They have great potential."

"Are we still trying to take Corrin and Azura alive?" an old mage asked. "We had the perfect chance to end both of them, but we let them escape out of needless-

"These are our master's orders." The hooded man said. "Do you wish to go against them?"

The mage simply growled.

"Either way, a decisive battle lies ahead. I too am looking forward to this."

* * *

Scarlett charged towards Oboro, who used her naginata as a pole vault to get up and kick her right off her Wyvern. The mount came around for its downed master, but Nina shot it down with her bow.

Scarlett got up and ran towards the archer with her axe when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Goodbye Scarlett."

When she turned around to face Ryoma, the samurai thirsted his blade right through her.

She gasped in pain at first. But then she looked up at Ryoma and smiled. "Thank... Thank you..."

Ryoma watched sadly as his friend faded away. "You have shown me that not all Nohrians are evil. Had it not been for you I may have never agreed to work with prince Xander…thank you, my friend."

After finishing of, a knight, Azura slowly approached Arete. The fallen queen simply sat on her mount and looked at her with a annoyed look.

"Why is it that looking at you gives me such an incredible headache?"

Azura stopped with her mouth agape. "I... Could it be..."

"No matter—killing you will make the pain go away. Prepare yourself for the next world."

Azura held back her tears as she tightened her grip on her weapon. "After our last encounter, I readied myself for this moment. I knew that, if we met again, I might have to be the one to take you down."

She charged at her mother and thrusted her lance, but the horse jumped back as Arete, shot a blast of lightning magic at her. Azura jumped away from the first electrical sphere, then blocked the next with her lance. She spun around, moving forward while spinning her weapon, fending off the attacks, in dance-like movements. As Arete shot a bigger attack, Azura batted it right back at her with her weapon. The attack, killed the horse, knocking Arete right off it. Azura ran to her to capitalize on the opportunity and jumped. But as she was in mid-air, Arete shot another magical blast of electricity, shocking Azura, making her scream. But with the last of her strength she fought through the pain and thrusted her lance into Arete. After that she fell to the ground before blacking out.

* * *

"Azura! Azura!"

When the princess awake, she was in Corrin's arms.

"C-Corrin? What…happened?"

"Arete has fallen. We've won."

She looked around to see the others gathered. When Takumi noticed, Azura was awake, he approached them. "You're awake? Good. You guys need to hear this. It's about that masked man, we saw."

"That's right. It seemed like some of our group knew him." Corrin said. "And I swear I heard him say Henry's name."

"His name is Abraham Lincoln." Corrin and Azura turned to Henry as he approached them. "He was a previous president of the United States. And the leader of S.T.E.A.M. before me. My predecessor."

"S.T.E.A.M.'s previous leader?" Corrin asked.

"Yes…he…gave his life for my world. I should have guessed this would happen." Henry sighed before looking back at his team. None of them could say anything. "The others are taking this…rather hard."

"This is awful…What will you do?"

"He's not the man we once knew. And I know what he'd tell me to do." Henry said with a stoic expression. "What helps the most people. That mindset was his life's work."

"I understand."

"Azura..." Everyone's attention was brought to Arete, who was still on the ground with Azura's blessed lance in her chest.

"Did she...just say my name?" Azura asked standing up.

"Come closer, Azura..."

"M-Mother? It can't be. You remember who I am?"

Arete slowly smiled. "Soon... Soon...my body and soul will disappear... I'll be...forever released from...Anankos's control... Ah, my sweet Azura... I finally...remember you..."

Azura was hesitant. "Can it be true? Is that really you, Mother?"

Ryoma stepped forward. "Azura, wait! This could be another trap!"

"But... It might not be. What do I do?"

Corrin smiled at Azura. "Azura, you know."

"Corrin...You're right, of course..." Azura smiled. "I will trust that this is my mother—that she is telling the truth!"

Azura slowly approached Arete and knelled in front of her and slowly took her mother's body into her arms.

"Mother..."

Arete reached up to her face. "Azura... You've grown so much."

"At last you remember me. I've missed you so much..."

"I'm sorry for leaving you. You've been suffering alone for so long."

"No, I was never alone. I've had the royal children from Nohr and Hoshido by my side. And others have joined to help me, too."

"You have, us too, right mama?" Kana asked as she and her brother walked up to her.

"Yes. Of course." Azura smiled.

Arete eyes the children curiously. "Who are you…? You remind me of Azura…"

"They…they are my children. "Kana and Kamuri."

"And big brother too." Kamuri said pulling a reluctant Shigure over.

"Azura…you have children…I'm so proud of you…being a mother is a wonderful thing…" Arete smiled as her lower body started to fade. "I wish I had more time... I can feel myself slipping away..."

Azura started to tear up as she disappeared. "Mother! You can't! I just got you back. Don't go!"

Shigure felt his own tears build up. "Grandmother…"

"Grandma, we just met! You can't go now!" Kana cried.

"Azura... I'm so proud of you. Thank you for being my little girl... I'm glad I saw you one last time. I love you so much, Azura."

Azura's heart was crushed when Arete disappeared in her arms. "Mother? Mother!"

Ryoma watched sadly, as Azura wept for the second loss of her mother. "I'm so sorry, Azura…"

Xander wanted to help, but he had no idea what to say. He stayed quiet.

Corrin clenched his fists. "I won't forgive him. Anankos will pay for doing this."

* * *

 **I know the identity of the masked man in Plegian Prince was obvious to most so I'm hoping this came off as more of a suprise.**


	51. Chapter 51: True Birthrigth

Corrin and his army continued into the bottom of the castle. The inside was cold and dark. "Shigure, we'll find Anankos if we continue going this way...right?"

"From what Anthony told me, yes."

"Anthony? Can we even trust that brat after what he did?" Soren asked.

"Unfortunately, it is all we have to go on." Marc sighed. "It's better than wandering aimlessly."

"Wait, weren't Corrin and Azura here before?" Tom asked.

"Yes, well…we were a little tied up." Corrin muttered. "And even then, this area looks nothing like the dungeon we were held in."

"I have a bad feeling about what is waiting for us up ahead." Azura said.

"Yeah. My fur is standing on end." Kaden shuddered.

Xander nodded. "I agree. This area has a decidingly ominous atmosphere."

"Regardless of the obstacles we face, we have to fight on." Ryoma said. "We must reach Anankos and defeat him."

"The sooner we do this, the better." Lillina said. "Even as we speak, more Hoshidans and Nohrians are losing their lives for nothing."

"I hear what you're saying." Tiger Lilly said. "But it will help no Hoshidan or Nhorian by getting ourselves killed."

Corrin nodded. "Stay alert, everyone. Let's go!" The moment he finished saying that, everything went black. "What the—?! The light went out! What's going on? What kind of trap is this? ... Hello? Hey, is anyone here? What..."

When the darkness faded, he was somewhere else alone. In front of him a blue swirl of energy appeared on the floor. As it rises, it started to change shape. Soon Corrin could recognize the form it now took. "It's wonderful to see you again. I could not be happier."

Corrin couldn't believe it. Right in front of him was his deceased mother. "It can't be... I saw you die!"

Mikoto simply smiled at her son. "I'm so happy to see you again."

Corrin was thrown aback with no idea what to say. But he gritted his teeth. "No! I won't be fooled! You're not my mother—just another of Anankos's tricks."

Mikoto's face saddened. "Please, Corrin...you have to calm down. I've come to help you. You have to trust me. I won't cause you any harm."

"Stop it!" Corrin yelled as he stormed over to Mikoto. "Stop using my mother's voice!" as he stood in front of her he raised his Yato. "I...I want to be able to believe in people... In all people. But this... I will not believe in a puppet of Anankos!" Corrin brought the blade down only to stop an inch away from Mikoto. The queen simply stood there. She didn't even flinch. "...Why? Why didn't you move? Why didn't you block my attack?"

"Even if you don't believe in me... I still believe in you, my child."

Corrin was still in shock. "But this can't be... Are you truly my mother?"

"I am. Even as a puppet of Anankos, my spirit at least remains my own."

Corrin slowly lowered his blade. "I... I believe you."

Mikoto smiled and hugged Corrin. "Thank you, Corrin. I'm glad. My beloved child... I'm here to warn you. There is a maze ahead, filled with dangerous traps."

"What should I do?"

"Listen closely. The blue doors will be safe. You can avoid the traps by using those doors. Please don't forget. I'm counting on you to defeat Anankos and free me." As soon as she was done talking, Mikoto disappeared.

Corrin strengthened his resolve. "Don't worry, Mother..." Corrin then heard something and looked around. "What's that sound? Is that... That's Azura's singing! It's coming from over there!" Without hesitation he ran off.

* * *

Ryoma was with, Hinoka, Takumi, Shiro, Shigure, Dorothy, Marth, Sakura and Robin, wandering around, trying to find the way ahead.

"Still no sign of anyone." Robin sighed. "I hope they're all okay."

Ryoma nodded. "We'll find them. We have to."

"Ryoma…"

They stopped in their tracks when they heard a voice.

"Who's there?!" Marth asked, drawing his sword.

"Wait! I know that voice…" Takumi said in awe.

Ryoma stared up with wide eyes. "Mother?! Is…is it really you?!"

* * *

Corrin kept running until he found the source of the singing. Sure enough, it was Azura, standing alone save for Kamuri and Kana.

"PAPA!" The twins were quick to run to their father and give him a hug.

"Corrin! Thank goodness. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm... I'm fine."

Azura didn't seem convinced. "Is something wrong? You look so pale..."

"It's nothing, Azura. Don't worry. We need to stay focused and alert. This place is filled with traps. Be careful."

"Huh? How do you know that, papa?" Kamuri asked.

Mikoto's voice once again was heard. "You've reached the maze, Corrin. The doors here are all magically cursed. Opening the wrong door will trigger a dangerous spell, so choose wisely. The wrong choice will hurt everyone in the area."

Azura's eyes widened. "That voice…Corrin, isn't that…?!"

"Yes. It's my mother."

"Huh? You mean our other grandma?" Kamuri asked.

"What?! Corrin, she might be…like my mother…"

"It's okay, Azura. She didn't fight back even when I threatened her. She managed to resist the Silent Dragon's control."

"Really?!"

"It is true Azura." The voice replied. "But I fear I have no time to explain. Anankos has become concerned with you making it this far. As we speak he is scheming to reclaim his full power. You must reach him before he can do so or you cannot win."

"What?"

"I have alerted all of your friends. They will meet you at the end of the maze. Remember, you want to open blue doors. It doesn't seem like the Vallite soldiers are aware of your presence yet. If you're careful, you might be able to get through the maze without a fight..."

"Thank you, mother. Let's hurry."

The four of them entered the maze. They went down the halls. They stopped when they heard footsteps and waited to hear a guard pass through an adjacent hall. Once he was gone they hurried in the direction he came from and found two doors. A blue, and a red.

"Alright." Corrin said, putting a hand on the blue door.

"Corrin, are you certain this is not a trap?" Azura asked.

"I believe in mother."

He pushed it open and found another hall. Azura waited for something to spring at them once they stepped through, but nothing happened.

"Looks safe enough." Kamuri said.

"Good choice. Well done. Make your way to the next set of doors." Mikoto's voice instructed.

Corrin flashed a smile at Azura. "See? We can trust her."

Azura nodded. "Indeed."

They went down another hall and to another set of doors. They opened the blue one and again found safe passage. "Excellent. That was the right door. Listen carefully, my child. The last door is different from the rest. This time, the red door is the safe choice."

"What? They must have been trying to fool us."

"Alright. Let us press on." Azura said.

The four went down the shortest hall yet. Not a single guard was in sight. Soon they came to the last set.

"Wow. That was easy!" Kana smiled. "So, the end is through here grandma?"

"Indeed, child. Behind the red door is your destination."

"Okay." Corrin said.

Without hesitating he opened the red door. The inside of the room was dark. They cautiously stepped inside.

"Huh? I can't see a thing." Kamuri said.

Suddenly, chains with cuffs flew at all four of them. Each of the four had steel bands clamp tightly around their wrists.

Kana yelped. "Ow! What-

"Heheheh... Thanks for falling into my trap! Now we can all be together."

Without warning the chains yanked them by their wrists deeper inside. They fell onto the stone floor on their front.

"Ouch! What the- Corrin froze when he looked up and saw his mother smiling at them. Suddenly, their chained arms were lifted and spread before more shackles flew at them. This time their ankles were cuffed and pulled separate, leaving them held up and trapped spread eagle.

"Owie! H-hey! What's the big idea?!" Kana asked as she tried to pull her limbs free. "Grandma, why are we chained?!"

"M-mother?! What's going on?!" Corrin asked.

The chains pulled on all of their limbs harder, filling the rooms with their screams of pain.

"Th-that hurts!" Kamuri yelled.

Kana was on the verge of tears as Azura, barley managed to keep one eye open with the other squeezed shut. "Ah…no…"

Corrin though his arms and legs were about to come off. "Mother…don't tell me you…"

"We all are to serve Anankos. That is the fate of mankind." Mikoto simply replied. "When you were kidnapped, I was devastated. I always wanted to get back all that time we lost. And now I can. If you surrender, we can serve Anankos together...forever..."

"You can't mean that, mother! He'll-MPH!"

Mikoto gently put a hand over her son's mouth. "Shhhh. You will see soon, my son."

Corrin heard a sound and looked behind Mikoto. A purple sphere was glowing in front of them.

"Wh…what is that?" Kana asked before her wrists and ankles were given another violent tug. "AHHHH! Huh? Can't…look…away…Head…feels…foggy…"

Corrin soon couldn't take his eyes off it. Neither could Kamuri, Kana or Azura. By the time Mikoto removed her hand, Corrin couldn't even speak. On by one, the light in their eyes slowly faded away and they went limp in the chains holding them.

"Excellent. Does this mean they stand with us now?"

As the sphere disappeared, An old, disfigured mage came up from behind her. "Absolutely. They serve us now."

"Good, good." Mikoto smiled. She clapped her hands and some of the troops walked over to their captives and stated removing their armor. Azura's cloths were ripped off of her. "Now we just need to dispose of the rest. But first I have a wonderful present for these good little children." Once all four were left chained and stripped to their smallcloths four more servants approached, each with a large box.

* * *

Ryoma, with his group quietly treaded down the hall.

"The first two doors were safe, just as mother told us." Takumi said. "She really did resist Anankos's control."

"What? Did you think she wouldn't?" Hinoka asked. "This is mother we're talking about here!"

Robin and Kris stayed quiet.

"Listen close my children." Mikoto's voice said. "The last of the doors are different. The red one is safe."

"Corrin and Azura already went through here?" Robin asked.

"Yes. They are waiting just up ahead."

The tactician looked at Kris who nodded.

"Alright." Ryoma said as he reached for the red door. "Let's-

Kris grabbed his arm. "Wait."

"What is it?" Ryoma then saw Robin approach the blue door. "Robin! What are you-

Robin pushed the door open. On the other end was Mikoto and a handful of Valite troops. "I knew it."

One of the enemies rushed him, but Kris grabbed his arm and shoved him through the red door. As the man fell over, spikes rose from the floor impaling him.

"M-mother?! What's going on here?!" Takumi asked.

"That's grandma?" Kiragi asked. "Why is she with enemy soldiers?"

"How?" Mikoto asked. "How did you know I-

"You said Corrin went through the red door, but it was closed." Kris said. "If it was an enemy that closed it, they would have raised the alarm. Unless they wanted us to pass through it."

"And besides, why would you of all people be able to resist Anankos's control over people like Hector, Berkut or Rudolf?" Robin shrugged. "You made the same error Anthony did. You just assumed that if you could trick Corrin, you could trick us all."

"Corrin…where's Corrin?!" Hinoka asked.

Mikoto stepped to the side. Four Faceless appeared, each holding the end of a chain. The rest of each chain length was ensnared around, Corrin, Azura, Kamuri and Kana's upper halves, leaving them dangling by them and their arms completely trapped. But what immediately got everyone's attention is that they were redressed. Azura's new cloths were similar to her usual ones. But what was white was now a fine silver, and the blue ribbons were gold. She had a silver breastplate over her new attire with the crest of Valla on the upper right and matching shoulder pads. The gown part was still cut off from the front like her last one, but the back was shorter and stopped behind her knees, rather than dropping to the floor. He gloves were replaced with silver gauntlets and she had silver armored high-heeled boots that just reached over her knees leaving her upper legs in sight, showing that the thicker band around her right thigh was replaced with two thinner ones that were set a few inches apart at her upper leg and her left thigh was completely bare.

Corrin's armor was also similar to his previous one. It was gold instead of silver and sleeker with a red cape. It had smaller shoulder pads, but it did have gold armored boots and the gauntlets had black fingers. Kana was wearing an armor, that looked like a gold version of her Nohrian armor, except for the legs. The armored leggings were replaced with gold slightly heeled boots that went halfway up the shins, leaving the rest of her legs bare. The cape was a light blue one that stopped at her waist. Whatever was gold on her Nohrian armor was as blue as her cape on this one. Kamuri's armor was like a silver version of his Nohrian armor with armored boots, a red cape, round shoulder pads with the Valla Emblem, and the gauntlets having red hands.

"Kana?! Kana, are you alright?!" Kiragi asked.

The girl didn't respond. All four of them had their eyes closed.

Ryoma growled at the sight. He immediately charged at the army. "Move aside!"

He charged with Hinoka and sliced through the foes before them. Behind them, Takumi and Sakura provided covering fire. Together they made their way to the Faceless holding Corrin and his family in chains and Marth, Ryoma, Kris and Hinoka cut them down. As soon as they did, they started unwrapping the chains around them.

"Hey, are you alright?" Takumi asked as he ran up to them.

"Looks like they're still breathing." Hinoka said.

Robin then saw Corrin's hand slowly move to his sword. "LOOK OUT!" He dragged Ryoma away, just in time to avoid his swing.

Everyone jumped back as Corrin, Azura, Kana, and Kamuri slowly rose to their feet. The four of them held their weapons in hand.

"Guys?! What are you doing?!" Dorothy asked.

As their heads rose, everyone saw their eyes lacked light and had blank stares. They charged at their friends. Marth, blocked Corrin's attack and stared into his eyes. "This…this is just like with Tiki…could it be…?!" He then pushed Corrin back. "Gharnef! Show yourself!"

An old mage teleported into the room laughing. "How nice to see you again, Prince. Or is it Emperor now?"

"What?! Who are you?!" Ryoma demanded. "And what have you done to my siblings and their children?!"

"Gharnef! That fiend was our enemy in our world." Kris growled. "And that much hasn't changed here."

"You brainwashed Corrin and his family just like what you did to Tiki, didn't you?!" Marth glared.

"Very perspective of you Marth." Gharnef laughed. "But you're too late. They, like me, serve the Silent Dragon."

"Damn! What do we do?!" Hinoka asked.

"Sire, it doesn't seem like Gharnef has Imhulu." Kris said. "Even without Starlight, you should be able to smite him. The rest of us can hold off Mikoto, Prince Corrin and the others."

"Sounds like a plan." Robin said stepping forward. "Let me deal with Corrin, I beat him before."

"Be carful. He has become far stronger then he was back then." Marth warned.

Robin simply smiled as his hair turned black and his coat white. "So, have I."

"Alright. I can slow down Azura." Hinoka said. "I taught her how to fight with a naginata."

"Okay. Sakura, Takumi, you two keep Kana and Kamuri at bay." Ryoma said. "Kris, you help Marth with Gharnef. "I…I'll stop mother."

"What about us?" Kiragi asked.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Dorothy asked.

"Find the others." Robin said. "Warn them not to trust Mikoto's words, and show them how to get here without running into any traps."

"Okay. Let's go, Kiragi."

The young archer was just staring into Kana's blank expression. Takumi put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll snap her out of it."

"Dad?"

"I've noticed you two have been spending a lot of time together." He grinned. "You just find the others. I'll get her back."

"Okay…thanks dad."

As Kiragi and Dorothy ran off, Corrin, Azura, and their twin children charged. Marth was about to be the first one attacked by the twins, but two arrows struck them in the sides, knocking them to the ground.

"D-did we hurt them?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry. Just aim for their armor, and they should be fine." Takumi said.

Marth charged for, Gahrnef, with Kris right behind him. Azura tried to intercept, but Hinkoa charged in, knocking her aside with her Pegasus.

Corrin went to stop Ryoma from getting near Mikoto, but Robin teleported in front of him and stopped his sword swing with his Levin Sword. Then with a gesture from his other hand, Corrin was launched into the celling and then flung behind him. Ryoma continued onward as Robin went after his own target.

Gharnef shot, sphere after sphere of dark magic, at Marth and Kris as they dodged, while closing in. Once Marth was close enough to get a blow in, he thrusted Falchion into his chest. But when the body hit the floor, it disappeared, and Gharnef's laughter filled the room.

"Really? More illusions?" Kris asked. "For someone who thinks he's so smart, you don't seem good at coming up with something original."

Five Gharnef's appeared in the room. Kris looked at all of them. They then looked at Takumi and Sakura as they fired at Kana and Kamuri, while keeping their distance. Azura, was attacking Hinoka, who blocked all of the strikes. Ryoma, cut arrows into pieces with his blade, while trying to attack Mikoto. But every time he swung at her, she warped somewhere else. Robin, with his new powers was having the easiest time. Whenever Corrin got close, he blocked the attack and pushed him away with his magic.

"Sire, I think I have an idea. Sorry to ask, but can you deal with the Gharnefs?"

"Very well." Marth nodded.

Ryoma, attacked again, but Mikoto appeared right behind him, ready with an arrow. But just before she fired, Kris impaled her from behind. The scream was that of a familiar man as she suddenly changed shape.

"Found you." Kris grinned as he was now looking at Gharnef.

"H-how did you…?!"

"Mikoto's" attack pattern was familiar. And cowardly, just as you are."

As the clones disappeared, Marth charged to Gharnef. Kris stepped aside so he could land the killing blow.

"Disappear for good, Gharnef."

"Curse…you…! Ugh…" With his last words, he faded away. As he did, Corrin Azura, Kana and Kamuri all dropped to the floor.

"Are they alright?" Ryoma asked.

Robin checked Corrin's pulse. "Yeah. They'll be fine."

"So, wait, mother was never here?" Takumi asked. "It was this Gharnef guy all along?"

"I doubt it's that simple."

Corrin groaned as he got up. "Huh? Where am I? What just happened?"

Kamuri looked at himself. "What the? What happened to my armor?"

"Some freak from Marth's world was controlling you guys." Hinoka, said as she helped Azura stand. "Don't worry, though, it's over now."

Corrin slowly got up. "Wh-what?! Did he make us attack you?! I…I'm so sorry…"

"Trust, me. I know exactly how you feel." Robin said with a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Kana!" Kiragi and Dorothy had returned with the others.

"Huh? What's going on? When did everyone get here?" Kana asked.

"Where is Lady Mikoto?" Hana asked.

"I don't know." Ryoma said looking around.

Unknown to everyone the was someone hiding in the shadows reedifying a shot. Sakura spotted the archer just in time. "RYOMA!" She ran if front of her brother and blocked the arrow with her shield before shooting back with her steel yumi. A painful gasp was heard. Mikoto slowly stumbled out of her hiding place with an arrow in her chest before collapsing.

Corrin was the first to run to her. The others followed suit. "Mother!"

Mikoto weakly opened her eyes. "I'm so sorry...for trying to deceive you..."

"I know that Anankos is to blame, Mother. It was his power that brought you back...but it also controlled you. It's my fault for not seeing that sooner."

Sakura smiled despite her tears. "I've missed you so m-much!"

"Oh, my dear Sakura. Your smile is so beautiful—I'd nearly forgotten it. Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka... I'm glad to see all of you again."

Takumi sniffled. "We're...happy to see you too..."

Ryoma held his mother's hand. "You were taken so suddenly, and much has happened since then... We've hardly had any time to grieve. Though...I don't know if all the time in the world would help us accept losing you."

Hinoka nodded. "All I know is... I'm so happy to see you again."

Mikoto smiled. "I'm glad that all of you are safe. You've fought bravely to get this far. I'm proud to call all of you my children."

Ryoma's grip tightened. "Thank you, Mother..."

Mikoto turned to Corrin next. "Corrin..."

"Yes, Mother?"

"Thank you for...freeing me... I see...you are carrying the Yato... I always believed in you... Believed that you would be able to defeat me."

Tears slipped from Corrin's eyes. "It's hard to feel good about living up to your expectations..."

"Don't cry, my child. Save those tears for when you...celebrate your victory with your friends."

"*sniff* OK, Mother."

"Listen, Corrin. I have something...very important to tell you. I was born here, in Valla. And you... You are part of the Vallite royal line."

Everyone gasped and broke into murmurs. Corrin was the most shocked. "What? I'm...Vallite royalty?"

"You are. Arete, the former queen of Valla, is my older sister. Because of the curse, I wasn't able to say anything about her before now...The garbs the four of you wear…they are all Vallite designs…"

Corrin looked at the new armor he was clad in. "I'm...completely at a loss for words..."

John then turned to Henry. "Wait, doesn't this mean he and Azura are-

"Let's not put that awkward thought into their heads, shall we?"

"I know this might be difficult to believe, especially right now." Mikoto admitted. "But it's important to remember...where you came from..."

Corrin went silent.

"You must all go now. Powerful servants of Anankos await you. Be careful. Do whatever you have to do, and survive. I'm so glad that we all could be together one last time... " Mikoto then began to disappear.

Sakura began to cry. "Mother, don't die! You can't l-leave us again!"

Takumi grabbed her other arm. "Please don't go!"

Hinoka's arm was over her eyes. "Mother... Rest in peace..."

Ryoma lowered his head. "Mother... I will keep making you proud."

Mikoto then vanished. Corrin slowly stood up. "So then, I'm Vallite royalty..."

"Interesting." Randolph said. "I suppose this is why they would rather capture you alive like Azura."

Robin then realized something. It was all starting to make sense.

Corrin turned his head to the path onward. "There's no time to think about this right now. We still need to defeat Anankos and win this war. For Hoshido and for Nohr. Mother, I will do this for you. I will bring peace to this world."

* * *

 **I kinda always wondered what it would look like it Corrin had a Vallite Noble armor, so these are my takes on it. I also wanted to make something up for Azura since there's no improved dancer class for her in the game.**


	52. Chapter 52: Last Line of Defense

After defeating Mikoto, Corrin and his friends were brought to another hall with many multiple pathways. "This place is one giant maze... It's so frustrating."

Azura nodded. "You're right...It might be easier if we split up to search the castle."

"I can already tell you five reasons why that's a bad idea." Soren said bluntly. "To start, there's no guarantee-

Corrin didn't even listen. "Agreed. Everyone! We're going to split up. We'll regroup once someone has found the stairs leading up."

"How?" Robin asked.

"Call out once you find the stairs. I'll sing to alert everyone else, and we'll all move forward together." Azura replied.

Kris sighed as everyone speeded out. "Why do I have a feeling that this will end in disaster?"

"The traitor is now free to work without being watched." Robin added. "We're going to have to be extremely carful."

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, the man that killed Mikoto turned to his remaining companions.

"The time has come. We are the last line of defence."

"True as that may be, I can assure you nothing will prepare them for the surprises I have in mind." A woman's voice laughed.

"Hmph. Do what you wish, but I still have my pride." A middle-aged man smirked. "I'll fight my opponents head on instead of hiding behind cowardly tricks."

"How, we win doesn't mater so long as our mission is fulfilled." Zephreil replied.

"You stay behind and make sure our "friend" is under control before sending him out." The hooded man said.

"Very well."

* * *

Celica walked down another hall. She had no idea where she was going at this point. "*sigh* This might have been a mistake. I just hope nobody get's lost…"

At the sound of footsteps she whirled around and drew her blade. "Who goes there?!"

"Lady, Celica?"

Her guard was lowered when she saw a familiar face. "Oh, sir Gunter."

"I apologize for alarming you. As embarrassed as I am to admit it, I think I may have lost myself in this place."

"I see. Well, we might as well continue our search together."

"I agree. Please, lead the way."

Celica and Gunter continued down the hall together. "You know Sir, Gunter…something about you reminds me of my grandpa."

"Ah, yes, Sir Mycen, his name was? Prince Alm told me about him while we spared once. You both seem to think very highly of him."

"He's a great man. He can be a ferrous knight on the battlefield, but he was also a really caring man to me and Alm. Seeing your resolve for Corrin, reminds me of that."

Gunter went silent.

"Is something wrong?"

"Over there." He said, pointing to a door. "I thought I heard something."

The two of them went to both sides of the doorway. "I don't hear anything…" Celica said.

"Try getting a look inside, I'll provide cover."

Celica nodded and slowly, opened the door and tilted her head to look into the doorway. It was too dark for her to see. She then stepped into the doorway, quietly.

* * *

Ike and Soren walked down another path. "Good idea, staying together." Ike said. "I'd rather not risk going alone to get picked off easily."

"And we both know we can't be traitors. Shigure said so himself."

They heard laughter up ahead. "Such wonderful friendship."

Both stopped in their tracks. Ike's blood froze. "That voice…it can't be…"

Ike ran on ahead.

"Ike, wait! It could be a-

Soren followed him around a corner to see a man they both knew holding a Silver Sword.

"Well met, boy."

"It can't be…Geril?!"

"Father…" Not even Ike could hold his surprise.

"To think you made it this far…you've grown."

"Stop…" Ike slowly drew his sword with nothing but hatred in his eyes. "Don't you dare use my father's voice!"

Soren himself was taken aback. He was always the first to tell if something was wrong with Ike. But this was the angriest he's seen him in a while.

"Hmph. Your tongue has gotten sharper then your blade, boy. I'm rather disappointed."

"Shut up! You're not my father! You're only using him as a vessel! I'll kill you as painfully as I can for this insult to him!" Ike furiously, ran towards the man and started swinging Ragnell with all of his might.

* * *

Alm heard a familiar scream and ran down the halls.

"Celica!"

It didn't take long for him to find another door and smash his way through it. On the other side, he saw Celica, with her wrists in chains, over her head, which was hanging, low, making it impossible to see her face.

"Celica!"

He ran over and slashed through the chains, over her head with Falchion, and caught her as she dropped.

"Celica?! Celica! Open your eyes!"

What he wasn't prepared for was his lover, drawing her blade and taking a swipe at him. He barley brought his sword up in time to block the hit. As Alm backed away, Celica stood up, with her Ladyblade.

"Alm…"

"Celica…?"

"You…must…kill…"

"No…"

"KILL ME!"

Alm blocked her blade again, and backed away as Celica continued her assault. "No! I can't!"

Suddenly Alm's Falchion started to glow. "Th-this is just like before…"

Celica came at him with her blade. Without hesitation, Alm took Falchion in both hands and thrusted.

* * *

Ike and Greil were just a few feet apart. Both of them breathing heavily with their swords pointed at each other.

Ike roared as he charged towards him. Greil swung his blade down, but Ike, blocked it, with both hands and pushed it upward, before he thrusted Ragnel into his father's chest.

Greil dropped his sword and stumbled backwards before he fell over.

"Ike…well done…"

Ike simply sheathed is blade and walked closer. "I'm sorry it had to end like this…father…"

"Don't be. I'm just…I'm just grateful you didn't hesitate."

"I knew it wasn't you. For one thing the really you wouldn't have lost this easily. Also…" he looked at the sword Greil dropped. "You swore never to wield a blade after what happened to mother."

The man looked at him in surprise. "You…you know?!"

Ike simply nodded.

"I…I see…you must think lowly of me after learning the truth…"

"It wasn't your fault." Ike smiled. "You were just too stubborn to accept that."

"Ha, ha…Like father, like son I suppose…That reminds me…the company…Mist…are they-

"Everyone's doing fine. Business has been up and down after everything that has happened. But the group is much bigger then when you last saw it."

"I see…that's good…"

Soren then approached. "Sir, we believe Anankos has a sleeper agent in our ranks. Do you know who it is?"

"I heard of that as well…Unfortunately, I don't know who it is. But I do know this. One of our recruits…a sorceress of some kind…is using illusions on your friends. She plans on breaking them, so they can be picked off one at a time…"

"What?" Ike asked. "Where is she?"

"I don't know…but I think two of your friends have already fallen for her traps…you must…find…them…"

Greil started to disappear.

"Father…"

"Ike…I'm…proud…of you and Mist…Thank you…"

Soren walked up to his friend. "Ike?"

The mercenary stood up. "Let's go. We need to find the others."

* * *

Corrin turned and passed through another hallway. He went through another corridor and found a set of stairs. "Aha, found them. Hey! Everyone! They're over-

"I am the forgotten dragon. The betrayed king. The entombed god..."

Corrin looked around franticly. "What in the world? I heard those exact same words after Scarlet and I jumped from the bridge…."

"In the name of the King of Valla, I sentence you to DEATH!"

Corrin turned around and saw something rush towards him.

* * *

Ike and Soren hurried down the halls. They stopped when someone they recognized finally came into view.

"Alm?"

The boy was holding Celica tightly in his arms. His sword was in her. Tears ran down his face.

"Alm…what happened here?"

"I thought this would be like before…that Flachion would glow and Celica would be alright…why…why isn't it working? Why do I keep losing people…?"

"Alm…"

Soren sighed. "I can tell you a lot about loneliness…and pain…and illusions. Like that one you're holding." Soren walked over to Celica and gripped her shoulder. Suddenly her body disappeared in a bright light and Falchion clattered to the ground.

Alm's eyes widened as she was gone. "Wh…what was…?"

"A sorceress serving Anankos was using Celica's form to fool you. To break you."

"Then…Celica…"

Soren looked up ahead to a wall. He shot a gust of wind magic at it, and a door appeared. "Looks like we might find our answers in there."

The three of them walked over and opened it. They saw Celica-the real one with her wrists chained over her head, her feet chained to the floor and her head hanging low.

"CELICA!"

The princess lifted her head at the familiar voice. Her face was as tear stained as his. "Alm…?"

The young warrior severed the chains, holding her and let her fall into his arms. "Celica…is it really you this time?"

"Alm! I…I thought you were gone forever!"

"What?"

Celica glanced to the side. "But then…who is…?"

Alm looked to the left to see himself in chains just as Celica was with a lance through him. "Wh-what the…?"

Soren fired another blast of wind at it, and the duplicate disappeared. "Another illusion."

"Celica…who did this to you?" Alm asked.

The princess had her head against his chest. "It…it was…"

* * *

"It came from over here!" Ryoma was leading, Morgan, Marc Henry, Professor Carter, and Shigure down another hall. They started running when they heard a sound. They stopped when they came across another corridor but were shocked by what they saw.

Corrin was unconscious on the ground. And Gunter was nearby. Next to him was Azura, but he had her hands tied behind her back and a cloth tied between her teeth, gagging her.

"Mother!? Father?!"

"Gunter, what's going on here?!" Henry demanded.

"Lady Azura, knocked out Lord Corrin."

"What?!"

"I came in here and she was standing here alone looking over his body. I'm afraid this confirms it. She is the traitor."

Azura was trying to shake the gag off.

Shigure was in complete shock. "That…that can't be…"

"Think about it. She is Vallite royalty."

"Why did you gag, her?" Ryoma asked. "Let's hear her side of the story!"

"No! You saw herself what her song can do back in Cyrkensia! I won't give her the chance to run away!"

"This is crazy! Azura was the one who told us about Valla!" Henry retorted.

"Her goal was most likely to kill us all here. Afterall, if Prince Xander and Prince Ryoma should disappear Hoshido and Nohr will blame each other, strengthening their rage and damaging each other further."

"It is, suspicious that this hazardous plan to split up was her idea." Carter said.

"Exactly. It was so she could pick everyone off one at a time."

The others looked at each other worryingly.

* * *

Ike, and Soren, now accompanied by Alm and Celica proceeded to find the others.

"Who is this sorceress your father mentioned?" Alm asked.

"No idea. If she's from another world, there's no way he could identify her."

They heard a blast from up ahead.

"What was that?" Celica asked.

"Nothing good. Come on!" Alm rushed on ahead.

They hurried and eventually came into another room. In it they saw Kris get slammed against a wall. On the other end they saw a female mage with purple hair.

"K-Katarina…"

"Kris…please…just fight back…"

"No…I can't fight you!"

Soren looked at the mage and felt a peculiar magical presence from this woman. "It's her!" he sent a blast of wind. Katarina was sent hurling into a wall.

"KATARINA!"

Kris was about to run over to her when Alm grabbed his arm.

"It's a trick Kris! It's not who you think it is!"

"What?"

Katarina looked up and was very surprised to see Alm and Celica. "W-what? Why are you here?"

Ike stepped forward. "We're on to you coward. No more games! Show us your true self!"

Katarina's surprised expression turned into a wicked smile. Her body glowed purple and started to change shape. "My, my...I wonder how you figured me out? No matter."

Alm's eyes widened once the woman showed her true self. He gave her a sharp glare. "Nuibaba! I should've known!"

"So, you're the one behind these illusions." Soren scoffed. "As a true mage and tactician, I'm disgusted."

Kris's eyes were still wide. But soon he too was glaring at this woman and drawing his sword. "You dare use my memory of Katarina to torment me…You mock her…! Death is a better fate than you deserve!"

* * *

In a dark room, Zephiel observed the situation through a crystal ball. "So Greil has fallen and Nuibaba's plan has failed. That leaves three generals left in this army."

At the sound of footsteps he turned around to see Lincoln behind him. His mask was repaired. "So, it is finished. Good." Zephiel looked back at the orb to see, Alm and Kris cut down Nuibaba. The witch screamed in pain as she faded into water drops. "The time has come. Let us be off!"

* * *

Corrin was still out cold. The others were is disbelief. By now, Sophie, Kogero, Silas, John, Marth, and Selkie had joined the group.

"I still can't believe this…" Henry said.

"I understand how you feel, Captain Fleming." Gunter said. "But we knew it was one of us."

"To think it was Lady Azura all along." Kogero admitted. "I suppose being one of the few who know the way to Valla makes it easier for her to keep in touch with Anankos."

"Exactly. All the more proof we need that she's a traitor."

"Look who's talking!"

At the sound of Alm's voice everyone turned their heads to see him storm over in their direction. Celica, Ike, Soren and Kris were close behind.

"L-lord Alm?! Lady Celica?! Kris! You're alive?!"

"Hmph. You sound surprised." Ike said. "And not in a good way."

"You better start explaining." Alm growled.

"Whatever this is about it will have to wait! Lady Azura-

"Celica told me what happened! The two of you were together when you said you heard something behind a door!"

"Listen here boy." Gunter glared pointing at him. "A prince you may be but not of my land so watch your-

Alm violently batted his arm away as he kept moving, leading Gunter into backing away slowly. "And when you told her to check it, she did! The room was empty, but someone knocked her out from behind! Tell me Gunter, who was in the perfect position to do that? And if it **wasn't** you why the hell didn't you stop them?!"

"Are you accusing me of something?!"

"Hmmm…Say, Gunter. I just thought of something." Henry said.

"What?"

"Remember when I first meet you?"

"Of course. It was in Valla. You were with Lord Corrin."

"Yes, and we had John, Azura and Felicia as well. But not you. You were alone. Even Shigure here had friends when coming here. Dorothy had Alm and Celica. Robin had Chrom and Lucina. Marth had Ike and Roy. But you were alone. For a long time according to Corrin, I might add. Doesn't it seem odd that you were able to survive being in a kingdom infested with murderous soldiers by yourself? With no knowledge of Valla whatsoever?"

"What? Are you saying you think I'm the traitor?!"

"It seems odd, that you insist on keeping Lady Azura gagged, so she can't explain herself." Silas added.

"As I said before, it's so she can't use that blasted song to escape! What if she attacks Lord Corrin?! He's right there and completely defenseless! He could end up like Scarlet! That was my failure as a knight that I'll never forget! The sight of her with that flower pinned to her chest just before the jump... I do not wish my Lord to meet the same fate!"

Everyone stared at each other in worry. But Morgan's gaze was stuck on Gunter. Her eyes were lite up as if she solved a puzzle. "That's…interesting."

Marc looked at her. "What is?"

"Hey, guys, when we found Scarlet, does anyone remember seeing a flower on her?"

Ryoma looked at her. "Now that you mention it... No, there wasn't one on her."

"Right. Because Corrin said it was burned away. Likely from whatever magic hit her."

"What of it?" Gunter asked.

Morgan gave him a suspicious stare. "Then how do you know she pinned it to her chest? For all we know it could have been on her shoulder, or in her hair. Yet you seem certain you know where it was pinned. But if she and Corrin really were the last ones to jump and she put it on before doing so…the only one who could know for sure besides Corrin…"

Marc turned to Gunter. "Is whoever attacked them…Corrin never told anyone where it was pinned…so only Scarlet's killer could have known where she pinned the flower…"

Gunter looked around. All eyes were on him.

Ryoma put a hand on Raijinto. "Gunter! Did you kill Scarlet?! Answer me!"

"You're as sharp as you father Morgan…and just as annoying." Gunter, punched Ryoma in the face, knocking him into Henry and John. He grabbed Azura and ran up the stairs.

"Gunter!" Alm immediately ran after him.

"Mother!" Shigure was about to run after the knight as well when Ike stopped him.

"We'll go after him! Just call the others and warn them that Gunter has turned against us!"

"Ugh…" All eyes were on Corrin as he regained consciousness.

"Corrin, are you alright?" Marth asked.

"I... I was attacked by an incredibly powerful magic..."

"We'll talk later! Gunter is the traitor, and he just took Azura!"

Corrin's eyes looked like they would pop out. "Wh-what?!"

"Corrin! I'm going after him!" Ryoma said, running up the stairs.

"Wait!" Corrin followed him up into another room. Ike and Alm were fighting a cloaked man.

Alm slid back from blocking a blow as Ike jumped back to gain some distance. "Who is this guy?"

"Heh. Heh. Heh..."

Corrin drew his sword. "I recognize you! You're the one who appeared in Hoshido and killed my mother!"

"Hahaha... Do you have any idea how amazing this feels? Not only have my own children come to fight me, but you've all grown so strong... There can be no greater challenge of my abilities than this." The man threw off his cloak, finally revealing himself. The man holding the blade that slew Queen Mikoto was none other than King Sumeragi.

Corrin looked at his Hoshidian brother. "What are you saying?! Ryoma, is this..."

Ryoma couldn't believe his eyes. "It... It can't be... This must be another deception... Or could it really be... Father?"

"This guy is your father?" Alm asked. "This is the King of Hoshido?!"

Sumeragi laughed again. "Well done, Ryoma—my eldest son. Once I was a king, but now I am a lowly servant to Anankos. My fall did bother me, for a time...but no more! Not with opponents like you! I'm so happy, my children. Look how strong you've become! Strong enough to fight your way here. This will be a glorious battle. Come! Show me what you're capable of—show me how much you've grown!"

"You mean to fight your own sons?!" Marth asked. "What kind of example is that for a king to set?!"

"I was once a Hoshidan king... No longer. Now I am simply a man on the battlefield...striving for a challenge."

Marth charged at him, and they clashed blades. Once Sumeragi got a swipe at Marth's leg he lost his balance. But before he could capitalize, Corrin blocked his attack.

"Corrin... You needn't rely on your sword alone. there is greater power within you. Unleash it—avenge your mother. Give me a real battle!"

"Father!"

Ryoma stepped forward. "Corrin stay back. Let me handle this."

Sumeragi smirked as Ryoma drew his blade. "Ryoma, my eldest son... My pride... I hunger for the glory of a battle between us. I expect nothing less than your best—you will be getting mine!"

Ryoma glared at the man. "My father...was a respectable man, a just king, and a true samurai. You, fueled only by a lust for battle and glory, are not that man. I will destroy you for pretending to be him!"

* * *

Xander's eyes widened. "What?! Gunter?!"

"It's true." Shigure nodded.

Felecia looked down. "That can't be…He respected Lord Corrin the most…"

"That was all an act, Felecia." Henry grimly replied.

"Either that or he's under some kind of mind control." Marc added.

"It has to be that." Jakob said. "The old man wouldn't betray Corrin. He doesn't have it in him."

"It must be Anankos." Roy said. "That monster…has he not had his fill of playing with other's lives?!"

"And he kidnapped Azura?" Tiger Lily asked.

Henry nodded. "Corrin, Marth, Alm and Ike ran after them. If everyone's here we should go!"

"Right!"

The rest of the army charged upstairs. As they did, they could hear clashing metal. "Sounds like the fight's already started!" Nina said. Once they reached the top, they saw Ryoma and Sumeragi with their blades locked.

"Huh? Who's that guy?" Kaden asked.

Takumi was at a loss for words. "Th-that's…father!"

Hinoka dropped her weapon. "That can't be…how can…"

As Ryoma slid back from the impact of blocking a fierce strike he looked at the others. "Stay back! This is between me and him!"

Sumeragi glanced back at them. "Oh, ho! My remaining children have arrived! Will I test my strength against yours as well?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Ryoma said sheathing his blade, but keeping his hand on the hilt. "Our fight is not over yet."

"Very well." Sumeragi said, sheathing Gangeri. "Let's end this." Both of them were as still as statues. Not a single sound was made.

Tom glanced at them. "Are they just gonna stand there all day or-

Both samurai charged towards each other. They drew their swords as they passed each other. Both of them were again still. Nobody was sure who won.

"We're done here."

As Ryoma sheathed his blade, Sumeragi gasped as he dropped his and backed into a wall before falling. "My thirst for battle...is not yet..."

"Amazing…" Takumi said. "He did it…he…won…"

Corrin said nothing at first. Then he glanced at the Gangleri on the floor. He angerly marched toward it and lifted his Yato up, pointing it at the blade. Takumi held the hilt of Corrin's Yato with him.

"Takumi?"

"Let's settle this."

Hinoka joined them in holding the Yato. Then Sakura. Finally, Ryoma gripped it with them. Corrin smiled as he looked at his Hoshidian siblings. They nodded before thrusting the Yato into Gangleri's eye. It made a hissing sound as it became purple smoke and dissipated.

Corrin smiled as it disappeared. "Mother…rest in peace."

"You've all...become so strong."

Everyone turned to Sumeragi who was slumped against the floor. Ryoma ran up to him. "Father!" The other Hoshidan children followed.

"How could this happen?" Hinoka asked as they kneeled around him. "How could our father..."

Takumi turned his head to the youngest sibling. "Sakura! Quickly, heal him!"

"Oh! R-right!" Sakura held up her rod and a green light enveloped Sumeragi. But his body started to fade slowly.

Ryoma punched the ground. "No effect? Damn it! Why isn't this working?!"

Takumi, Corrin, Hinoka and Sakura were in tears. Sumeragi laughed. "Why...why are you crying? You've met and surpassed my hopes for you... As warriors on the battlefield... And as royalty of Hoshido. I couldn't have wished for anything better. Be proud. Be proud of who you've become. And...know that I am."

Takumi nodded. "I will...Father."

Sumeragi glanced at Corrin "...Corrin. I must apologize to you."

"Why, Father?"

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you that day... Your life could have been so different if only I'd been stronger."

"Father...don't apologize! They're faint, but I still have memories of my childhood with you... I remember watching you swing your sword... Feeling safe when you patted me on the head with your big, warm hand..." Corrin then smiled. "Come to think of it, you did the same thing when Azura and I were captured and brought to you. I knew that you loved me. And you gave your life trying to protect me."

"Hah, such a forgiving young man..." Sumeragi smiled. "...Corrin, did you find Mikoto?"

"Yes, we did..."

"That's good. Though I loved her dearly, my time with her was so brief... I'll never forget the day we first met. She'd traveled alone to Hoshido from Valla. When I saw her, standing by the lake...I knew immediately that I was in love. Sometime later, after Anankos had taken over Valla, Mikoto fled to Hoshido. She brought with her a newborn child. That child was you, Corrin. Ugh... What a disgrace. I'm nothing more than a Vallite puppet now. At least I can spend my last moments with all of you. All of my children, all grown up... I'm so glad we could meet again."

"Father..."

Sumeragi was almost completely gone. "Now I can die without regrets. After all...I believe...that all of you...can win this war..."

Corrin nodded. "I'll do my best..."

Ryoma watched as his father disappeared. "No..."

Watching from a few feet away, Shiro drew his own Raijinto. "Grandfather…on this blade, I swear to protect the Kingdome you're so proud of…"

"Huh. In the end, a pathetic end for one of our best generals." Zepheil approached the group with his blade in hand.

Roy immediately drew his sword. "King Zepheil."

"I warned you before. This time there will be no mercy."

"I will stop you!" Roy yelled, darting towards him.

But as he brought his sword down, something appeared in front of him and blacked the attack. Lincoln stood in front of him, blocking his sword with a rapier. The eyes of his mask glowed red.

* * *

 **So, yeah, made some changes here. No offense to Corrin's fans, but he is not the sharpest tool in the shed, so it's easy to imagine someone else unmasking the traitor sooner. And then there's Gunnter being the traitor. Easily one of the biggest things that bug me in Revelations because of how stupid and innefective it made Gunnter look, because all he acomplished is killing Scarlet. He did nothing to hinder Corrin as he gathered a massive army to fight against him and it makes me wounder what the whole point of it was. So here I have Gunnter take a little more action now rather then wait for the last possible minute.**


	53. Chapter 53: Full STEAM

Roy jumped back away from the former president. He simply stood there looking at them.

"Isn't that your leader?" Corrin asked.

"Mister president…damn you!" Henry growled. "What did you do to him?!"

"The same thing that was done by others." Zephiel replied. "Those revived by Lord Anankos must serve him. That is the law of Valla. Unfortunately, there are those who could not be convinced to willingly work for him like Mikoto and Greil. But this man…he was unlike the rest. His willpower was very strong. It was hard to put him under our control."

"Why you…!"

"Henry, get a hold of yourself." Ryoma said. "That is not the man you once knew!"

Henry thought back to the last order the president gave him.

" _I'm_ _trusting you to carry on the torch. I chose you for this, Henry."_

"…You're right. I have my orders." Henry drew his rapier.

John walked next to him. "They ain't yours alone Henry."

"You seem rather confident that you can best all of us on your own." Leo said, glancing at Zephiel.

"Confident or stupid?" Takumi asked.

Zepeil snapped his fingers. An army of Vala troops marched towards them standing right behind him.

Lion sighed. "My money's on confident."

Roy then charged at Zepheil again. The former king blocked a few blows before their swords were locked. They were at a stand still before Roy was pushed back. He lost his footing and fell over. Just when Zepheil was about to bring his blade down Robin stepped in between them. In a bright flash his coat and hair changed colors again and he blocked the swing with his Levin and Brave swords.

"This power…so it's true." Zepheil growled. "You killed a noble dragon and stole his power."

"Grima was many things but "noble" was not one of them. And I plan on putting this power to much better use then he ever did."

"You are not worthy of such strength!" Zepheil lifted his sword again and brought it back down. Robin backflipped out of the way.

"Given a choice I would rather have nothing to do with it. But I need it to protect my friends. I wouldn't have any of them suffer this burden, and I would certainty never let this power go to anyone like you or Anankos."

"Be silent!"

As Roy and Robin began their fight with Zepheil Henry turned back to the president. "Ready John?"

"You know it captain." The two of them charged together. Henry thrusted his rapier, but the all three of his attacks were parried by another. Joh jumped over Henry and brought his hammer and hammer arm down, but the president jumped back. He cut through the handle of John's handheld weapon and then kicked it at him like a football.

John barley ducked in time. "WHOA! I didn't know the president was that strong!"

Roy jumped away from his opponent. "Zepheil…what did you do?!"

"Like I said he was hard to control. Fortunately, once Lord Anankos put his power inside of him, he lost his sanity. With his will supressed he was much easier to control."

"Huh. And you think I'm a monster." Robin scoffed.

Henry threw a furry of thrusts at the president, but all were easily parried or blocked before he was kicked to the floor. Once he was down the president jumped ant thrusted his blade at him. Henry barley had time to move his head out of the way before it was skewered. Three arrows hit the president in the chest and he was flung away. He and Henry got up as Fox, Tiger Lilly and Scarecrow aimed at him. The president sliced through them before pulling out the arrows stuck in his chest and charged at them.

Queequeg and Califia tried to intercept him with their Steel Naginata and Lance, but he blocked Queequeg's attack and flipped over Califia's before charging ahaid. Only this time Lion and Tin Man stood in his way. The president locked swords with Tin Man before Lion threw the man back. He landed of his feet and saw a Dragon-shaped spirit flying toward him that Randolph conjured. He stabbed it, making it disappear, before dagger and a shuriken hurled by Dorothy and Tom came at him. He deflected the dagger and caught the shuriken. But just after he did it exploded in a burst of smoke. While he was blinded, John charged in and smashed him across the room with his hammer arm.

Meanwhile Nina shot arrow after arrow at the charging opposition. But it was if after she took one enemy down two more took their place. "This is getting nowhere…Ophelia! Time for that plan we discussed!" she hollered taking out a arrow with what appeared to be a balloon instead of a tip.

"Okay!"

Nina shot the arrow at a knight. It exploded and sprayed water everywhere upon impact. "Now!"

"Lightning!" Ophelia shot a blast of electrical magic from her hands, electrocuting the soaked knight and a handful of nearby enemies.

Elsewhere Ike pressed Ragnel against a knight's spear before Soren finished his with wind magic. Celica and Alm stood side-by-side as they battled a caviller.

"We can't beat them like this! Leo said. "We need to strike down the commanders now!"

Henry slammed his sword against the President's. After a brief struggle he took his rapier in his other hand and stabbed him. Then he kicked him in the gut and swung his silver sword upward. The impact knocked the opponent's mask off and sent him hurling to the ground.

"Sorry sir…I had no choice."

"That's one down." Hinoka panted. "Now for the next."

Zepeil blocked Roy's blade but was left open to a bolt of lightning from Robin. "Argh! Wretched humans!"

Suddenly Gunnter appeared behind him. "What's wrong Zepheil? Is that all your loyalty to us is worth?"

"L-Lord Gunnter!"

Robin raised a brow. "Lord" Gunnter?"

Corrin ran up to him. "Gunnter! Where is Azura?! Did you really betray us?"

"Ha. No more than you betrayed us. Children like you truly are rebellious."

"What do you mean?"

Gunnter ignored him and held out a palm towards Zepheil. The man gasped as his body glowed purple. "There you go Zepheil. A little reward for your loyalty to dragons. Now use it to smite our foes!" Gunnter cackled before he disappeared.

Zepheil laughed as he stood up. "Beautiful! Truly glorious! So, this is the power of the Silent Dragon!"

"Be carful Roy." Robin said as he drew his sword.

Zepheil roared as he rammed into Robin. Despite blocking the sword, the tactician was still flung into a wall. He then came for Roy next. Roy blocked the swing but his weapon flew out of his hand. Next thing he knew Zepheil was using his free hand to lift him off the floor by his neck.

"Roy!" Lilina ran towards him, but the moment she turned her back to the mage she was fighting she was hit in the back by lighting and fell over.

"L…Lili…na…ugh…" Roy's vision started to blur as he saw Zepheil reel back his blade. He closed his eyes expecting a swift end. " _Everyone…forgive me…"_

Suddenly his neck was released and he dropped to the floor gasping. He looked up to see a rapier through Zepheil's neck.

John turned to Henry. "Hey! Nice throw cap!"

Henry was bewildered. "Don't look at me." He said holding up his own rapier.

"Wha-?! Then who…?"

Everyone looked behind Zephial. Lincoln was back on his feet breathing heavily. The arm that threw the rapier at Zepheil still outstretched. Henry couldn't believe it. "Sir!"

Robin shot a purple fireball at Zepheil knocking him down and threw Roy's sword back to him. "Finish him off!"

"Right!" Roy ran towards the downed king. "This is where it ends!" He jumped up and brought the Binding Blade down and through Zepheil's chest.

As that happened the last of the enemies were finished off. Roy pulled his weapon out of Zepheil and stumbled back but Lilina ran up and let him lean against her. "Roy! Are you hurt?!"

"I…I'm alright…"

Zepheil was speechless at first as his lower half faded slowly. Everyone slowly came around him. "So…this is it then…A pity I won't see Lord Anankos unite all of the worlds…but I have taken steps to grant him that victory. That is enough."

"Zepheil…Where is Anankos?" Corrin asked.

"He will be in the throne room up ahead …Prince Corrin…you have my sympathies. Even if we are enemies I can understand being forced into conflict with family."

Robin closed his eyes as he returned to his normal state "So, it's true then. This explains a lot about Corrin."

"Impressive avatar…so you figured out the truth behind his lineage…"

"My what? Robin, what is he talking about?" Corrin asked.

"Corrin…remember what Sumeragi said?" Robin asked. "About how he met your mother when the two of you came to Hoshido? Think about it. How could you have existed before your parents even met?"

"I don't…what are you trying to say?"

Ryoma sighed before speaking up. "Corrin…I wasn't supposed to tell you this but…the truth is…my father…isn't really your father. Not by blood anyway. No more than Garon."

Everyone was shocked into silence. "Wh…what?" Corrin's jaw was left gaping. "But then why…who is my father?"

"Yeah, um guys? Maybe this isn't a good time to talk about this?" Inigo said nervously.

"So, you already knew. Somehow." Robin said. "I can understand why you are hesitant but he's Corrin's father not ours. What right do we have to know over him?"

"You knew about this Inigo?" Xander asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Perhaps this isn't the ideal time to tell you Corrin." Robin said. "Right before we fight Anankos. But Queen Mikoto herself said you need to know about your past. The sooner you know about this the better."

"Anankos? What does he have to do with…my…" As Corrin looked around almost everyone's faces were frozen in shocked or horrified expressions. "No…don't say it…"

"I'm sorry Corrin." Robin sighed. "But I see little point in sugar coating the facts. Anankos…is your father."

"You have…my apologies as well milord." Zepheil coughed. "The reason why I didn't tell you when we first met was because…I didn't think it was my right to say so…if I didn't hesitate…maybe…maybe we wouldn't have been enemies…but perhaps…this is fate…while half blood…the nobility of dragons still courses through your veins…maybe if not Anankos…you can properly…guide…this…world…"

With that the former king disappeared without a trace.

Corrin was still in shock. "Anankos…is my father?"

"Robin…does have a point. This explains a lot." Takumi admitted. "Like how you can turn into a dragon unlike us who also have Dragon's Blood."

"Or why they seem more interested in capturing you alive instead of killing you off even though they had plenty of chances." Henry added.

"What…what do I do now?"

"This should change nothing." Soren said. "It is still your responsibility to strike him down for the better of this world."

"How can you be such a jerk?!" Elise yelled. "He's his father!"

"So? Ike had to fight his own father just now. So, did Ryoma. Not doing the same thing they did for his cause is both foolish and selfish."

"Actually…" Everyone turned to Severa as she spoke. Next to her Owain and Inigo had their eyes on the floor. "There's something we should tell you Prince Corrin."

"What is it?"

"The truth is…we lied about something earlier. We do know who it was who brought us to Valla to help."

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Anankos."

"What?! My father…the one who started all this…sent you here to stop him?!" Corrin asked.

"Well…more accurately it was the good side of him." Inigo said. "Your real father."

"What do you mean?"

"You see…Anonkos wasn't always like this. He used to be a kind-hearted being who always shared his wisdom with the people. He also was good friend with Valla's former king."

"Azura's father?"

Severa nodded. "That's right. But Anankos had tremendous power. And with it he had these wild instincts that gave him destructive thoughts." She then turned to Chrom, Robin and Lucina. "Kind of like Nah but on a much larger scale. He even destroyed a entire forest once. After that the people of Valla tried to kill him, believing he was dangerous. That's when he took a turn for the worst. He tried locking himself away from humans. But there were those that still believed in him. Mainly his closest friend. Princess Azura's father. But one day…it happened."

"Anankos killed him." Henry said grimly.

Owain nodded. "That was when this all started. But right before he went out of control, he tore his soul from his body. That soul took a human form with his own consciousness. Lord Corrin…that soul was your true father. He was saved by Queen Mikoto who he fell in love with and had a child with her."

"Mother…"

"And he was the one who sought us for help." Inigo said. "He brought us to Valla and told us everything. We learned you were kidnapped by Nohr and he asked us to go find you. Of course, at the time we didn't know which of the Nohrian royals you were."

"So, you decided to apply as retainers for all of us." Leo said.

"That's right. But make no mistake! Even if none of us ended up with Corrin as planned, we were all happy to serve all of you."

Xander, Leo and Camilla smiled.

"So, wait…that means the Anankos we're after isn't Corrin's father!" Scarecrow said. "Maybe he's still alive somewhere in Valla!"

Owain sighed. "I fear that is not the case."

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked.

"We were attacked after reaching Valla. It turns out the evil Anankos had a child as well. The good Anankos sent us to Nohr while holding her back. Some time after we became retainers of Nohr, we met his daughter again who was hired as a maid. She told us that the evil half of Anankos tried to kill her for her failure…but the good side died protecting her."

Corrin's eyes started to water. "No…"

"Where is this daughter now?" Xander asked.

"You all know her. She sheltered us during our battles, right up until we came to Valla."

Everyone needed time to think about it. But Robin was the first to figure it out. "Lilith."

"That's right." Severa replied. "Lord Corrin…I hate to be the one to tell you this but the truth is…your father is dead. The Anankos we're fighting is an empty husk of who he once was. Your father sent us to help you stop him. He must have known Azura was going to meet you someday too."

"What do you mean?"

"In preparation for this Anankos made a powerful song to stop him."

Shigure's eyes widened. "The song that was passed down through our family!"

"That's right. But the song on its own is powerless. Not only does it require someone with his blood, but one also needs a fragment of his dragonstone. Hence Anankos smashed his into pieces and left a fragment with the royal family."

Shigure took out his pendent. "My mothers' memento…this is part of Anankos's dragonstone?"

Inigo nodded. "That's right. Do you see now Lord Corrin? You have to stop Anankos. It's what your real father wanted…and…you're the only one who can…"

Corrin was confused and saddened. Was there really noting left of his father in Anankos? Did he truly need to fight him?

"If I may." Everyone was surprised to hear the President speak. "I won't pretend to understand your situation son. But I do know this. A true leader can go far by following one simple equation: What helps the most people. Trust me. I based all my decisions by that thought alone. And I don't regret even a moment of it."

"What helps…the most people?"

"Your father must have lived his life that way too. That's why he prepared for his inevitable madness. Now he is trusting you to carry the torch." Corrin went silent. "Look around you Corrin. Look at those who brought you this far."

Corrin turned around to see all of his friends staring right at him. All of them looked confident in him despite what they had just learned.

"These people believe in you just as Anankos did. Now tell me. Are you going to give up now that you're so close to the end? Or will you respect everyone's wishes and see your journey through to the end?"

Corrin closed his eyes and wiped his tears. He took a deep breath as he spoke. "Let's go everyone. It's time we fulfilled father's final wish and end this!"

Everyone cheered.

Henry turned to the President and saluted with a smile. "It's good to have you back Mr. President."

"Yeah, about that." Takumi said glaring at the man. "You were brought back by Anankos. How do we know you're not trying to fool us?"

"Don't worry, we know him." Lion said. "He'd never do anything like that."

"Yeah, funny story we knew Queen Mikoto too!" Hana retorted. "And she tricked us! That's how Prince Corrin, Princess Azura, and their twins wound up in chains and brainwashed! She nearly killed Lady Sakura and her other kids too! What if this guy is doing the same thing?!"

"But remember what Zephial said?" Roy asked. "The President was the only one who could resist Anankos's control. I bet when Henry knocked off that mask it freed him from the spell."

"That could just be what he wants us to think." Xander replied.

"He had the best chance to kill us while we were talking." Ike said. "And he certainty wouldn't have tried to cheer up Corrin if he was still working with Anankos."

"It is as you say." The President said. "I apologize for all the trouble I caused and thank you all for saving me from that beast's control. With that said I can understand that there are those who don't trust me. But honestly…I find that comforting."

"Why is that?" Ryoma asked.

"Because I too fear I may fall under his control again. So, I ask all of you…if you get even the slightest indication that I will betray you…" The president looked at them with determined eyes. "Strike me down at the first opportunity."

Corrin was amazed. Such confidence and dedication. He was learning now why Henry and his friends thought to highly of this man. "I understand…Thank you…Mr. President."

The man smiled in turn. "I believe it is I who should thank you Corrin. You are indeed the hero this world needs."

"Gunnter took Azura. Is she alive?" Marth asked.

"Indeed. He said he wanted to keep her alive so she could witness the fall of Corrin and their comrades."

"But why did he betray us for Anankos?" Corrin asked.

"That I do not know. But I do know this. Gunnter is not simply working with Anankos. Rather…he has become Anankos himself."

"What?! Gunnter is Anankos?!"

"It seems he has willingly become a vassal for the Silent Dragon. Why he would do this is beyond me. But he won't stop until he has seen the destruction of this word. After that he will go after Robin's world, so he won't see any more intrusions like before. And then he will go after our home world. And after that he will keep going and destroying until there is nothing left."

"He really is insane." Alm said. "Er, no offence Corrin."

"We have to stop him. And we need to go now." The President turned to Henry. "Captain Fleming. I was quite surprised to see you all here. But I was overjoyed to see that you were leading the team well."

"Just carrying the torch sir."

Lincoln smiled warmly. "Very good. Now then…care to do the honors?"

Henry smiled and looked at S.T.E.A.M. "Let's go everyone! We've got us a dragon to slay and worlds to save! Including our own! Full S.T.E.A.M. ahead!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

* * *

 **Final battle is approaching. I always wondered what Corrin would think if he knew Anankos was his father. I figured it would shock him, but wouldn't stop him from doing what needed to be done in the end. Next up, the confrontation with Gunter!**


End file.
